Forgotten Past
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Au. Naraku has been dead for 2 springs now,Rin still travels with her beautiful Lord. Kagome still travels between the two times and travels around japan with her friends, as demon slayers. So everything is going smoothly... a little too smoothly. So it seems Fate has decided to mix things up again. Now we have five new demons,Two new Lords, Three new Ladies. Fate has more in store
1. Blood Maze

Rin was happier and healthier than ever, she had some of her lord's blood in her now. He said it would make her heal quicker, run faster and have better senses. They were not as good as a demon's or as a half demon's, but better than a mortal. Rin's eyes dashed to look at the nearby flowers bloom with a big smile. Rin loved it when the flowers began to bloom it, there colors were bright and fresh. The flowers were in bloom due to it being spring time; it was the second spring she had with her lord. But this was the first spring without that evil Naraku guy. The thought of his death made Rin was happy in some sense. After all he was one of her lord's enemies, but felt bad for him too. Rin remembered she had asked Jaken about their lord's enemy. When Jaken had told Rin about Naraku's tale, they were alone while their lord had gone off in search of Naraku.

Hearing the half demon's tale she thought to herself 'He must have been really lonely. He loved a girl but she never loved him… that's sad.' Jaken spoke looking at Rin, he knew she didn't like long stories she had once ran off to avoid listening to his story about Inuyasha.

"Naraku loved that Kikyo woman." Rin was twirling a finger between her finger's making the flower spin, as her thoughts filled her head once more. 'Kikyo? She was the one who saved me from the man with metal claws on his hand, which was nice of her.' Rin sighed and looked at the sky with a her smile gone as her thoughts swirled more 'She was pretty.' That thought it made her sad and a more terrifying thought 'What if lord Sesshomaru thinks she is pretty too?' She heard a crunch and saw her lord had returned coming back into view "Rin I hope you faired well." She smiled and ran up giving him her flower "I did and look what I found!" He nodded and took the flower looking at it before he held onto it and walked away "We are moving now." She nodded and followed him along with Ah un and Jaken.

'I don't want my lord to like her or any other girl.' She stared at the sky once more and saw the big fluffy clouds hovering over them and thought a more about that girl 'But that Kikyo girl seemed sad, and I bet Naraku was too. I hoped that in their death they were happier.'

She died twice and remembered the first time to be very painful, it was red and the sound of snarling and cracking of her bones as blurs of brown wolves mulled her to death. She remembered seeing a white light and staring into it. When she did she saw her mother who had brown hair in a bun with a warm smile on her face, with dark green eyes staring at Rin.

Rin's mother was holding her father's hand, both of them looked just as happy as they were in life. He had black hair pulled into a small ponytail on top of his head, and brown eyes with a gentle look in them. Her father's tanned face wore a happy smile, as he looked at his only daughter.

In front of her parents were her three smiling brothers, Ai who had been the oldest with brown hair and green eyes like their mother. Then there were Sai and Dai the twins who were the second and third oldest who had black hair and green. Rin was the last born and the only one with brown eyes like her father. Seeing her family smiling and welcoming beyond the light was a happy memory, she was able to see them. But it was a sad memory too, because she wasn't ready for death yet and Lord Sesshomaru thought so too. After all he brought her back.

She shook her head of the memories with her family; she didn't like thinking of times with them or of the past. The past could be painful, but her future seemed bright. 'As long as I'm with my new family all will be fine! It might be little, and not normal… but it's just as good as any other family. We all protect each other.' Rin smiled and thought about how their family worked 'So Lord Sesshomaru I guess would have to be the daddy, Ah UN my brothers and Jaken… Jaken might be the stupid older brother.'

She remembers her second death, and it was more of a blur. One moment she was standing with Kohaku on the step to the lord's mother and her throne, and then something swallowed her and the next nothing. She remembered her mind going to someplace that was red, like blood and she cried for her lord only for no one to come. She walked around and saw corpses and rotting flesh all over, it made her want to cry and scream. She walked a little farther and with each step it felt like her skin started rot and melt.

Not long after she was being draw to a light, then woke to see her lord again. She was so happy to see him, and she decided then and there no matter what she would never leave him. Rin had thought maybe she was a burden and should leave him, but she then knew never. That would never enter her mind again! She smiled with a slight blush and her eyes filled with the memories her and her lord had.

Her giving him flowers, his secret smiles, his concern when she died, his amazing battles when he fought to save and protect her…

Rin hadn't realized that she was walking without even knowing she was; it made her want to laugh. She looked over to her left shoulder to see Jaken annoying their lord with his babbles. Rin rolled her eyes at it, Jaken never knew when to quit. Rin never had to be punished she knew how to act, it surprised her. She was the 'Stupid lowly human child,' yet she knew how to act better than Jaken. Even though he was a 'Real demon.'

Sesshomaru stopped and looked to see Rin still walking; she was obviously in deep thought even though it seemed hard to believe one like herself could be in such a serious thing. He sighed not annoyed, but just ever so slightly amused by her antics. "Rin, listen when you lord speaks."

As if in an instance she turned around her once distant look on her face was now a bright happy and cheerful smile as she stood obediently as she chimed "Yes, my lord!" He had to admit she showed him a great deal of respect and attention at any given time, she bowed and turned around with a run not wanting to waste her lord's time.

"I'll be very quick my lord!"

He nodded and thought about sending Jaken after her but every time Jaken went with her something happened to Rin. Jaken sat by his lord shaking his head and smiled putting up a finger to say he had an idea "My lord there is a human village not far from here why not pay it a visit? I'm sure Rin will be adopted right away."

Jaken smiled and kept rambling on in his loud thoughts "Rin would be raised and would forget us. We wouldn't need to be slowed down by human things and no worries when she goes through aging. We won't have to sit and watch her age then die."

"Jaken if you say another word you will regret it."

Jaken gulped and couldn't believe what he had heard! What was so special about her?! He knew his lord was an Inu Yokai, and not any Inu Yokai. Lord Sesshomaru was a rare white Inu Yokai and the lord of all Inu Yokai. Lord Sesshomaru also had a strong empire to rule, yet he choose not to ascent to the throne. Jaken was told by Lord Sesshomaru that he will ascend when he has a mate.

'He'll never get a mate, with that stupid child around.'

He sat back and tried coming up with a reason behind Rin being his favorite, and not being allowed to leave their group. He often thought about the matter, but never was able to think of any good reasons. All his reasons were something ridiculous, like Rin being a witch or something even more ridiculous. Jaken knew Inu Yokai were possessive of pups and mates.

However Rin was too young to be a mate and their lord no matter what would never mate with a human. If he did it would mean that his entire family bloodline would be forever destroyed, after all he was the last pure heir of his father's lineage. If there was another heir then maybe…

But there wasn't so all of the youkai clan deepened on Lord Sesshomaru.

His lord was her guardian and took care of her meaning in demon terms she was his pup. So that might be why she was treated better, Jaken thought what it would be like if they switched places and then snorted out a laugh. Rin was a pup to their lord that had to be it…

Sesshomaru stood waiting for his little Rin to return and hearing nothing, and feeling a breeze hit his nose explained it all. Rin was in trouble again! Perhaps the toad is not the problem; he thought perhaps it's just him being weak at defending her. She is simply a target for demons with a hunger in their gut; she must look like a tasty meal.

Rin was taking too long she never was long at anything for fear of being left behind, and she was often loud by singing, talking to herself, giggling something she wasn't quiet when on her own. She got nervous and scared on her own so she often made some noise even if it was a small noise. He ran hearing nothing which concerned him often times she was loud. If she were in trouble she would cry for him to save her or say his name or a simple scream…

But nothing…

Something was wrong.

Sesshomaru ran into the direction Rin had taken off in forest and not long with his demonic speed he tracked her scent until it stopped. It stopped right in front of a small body of water, he looked and saw a weird pool. This pool had with fish in it and he then narrowed his eyes to see something beyond the bottom of the pool, it looked like a cave or something deeper in the water. He hated getting wet when he didn't need to, but this time to get his Rin back he would. He jumped into the small pool that acted like a two way mirror; his feet found the earthy cave ground.

Sesshomaru walked down into the deep tunnels of the cave and then he walked in the even deeper and darker parts of the cave. He followed a tunnel out of the labyrinth of the tunnels into an open room with another mirror above. He took in the site in mere seconds; his Rin was on the ground her eyes closed and her body looking more and more pale. The demon that stood over her was a chameleon demon, he picked her up and held her above his head.

Sesshomaru looked a few more seconds to see what the beast was doing; he saw a red light hit Rin from the mirror up above. Then he remembered it was the night of the blood moon. The blood moon's rays shined through the mirror and the demon that held Rin opened his large mouth to eat her whole. Sesshomaru charged into the room slamming the demon into the wall. Sesshomaru held the demon against the wall the demon looked like a giant lizard outline of the gravel as he tried to blend in. Rin was on the ground as she had fallen, but not hard enough to hurt her.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt the demon spin around and out of his grasps as his long slimy tongue wrapped around Rin. When the demon had her about five inches away from his mouth her whole body turned red and she burned his tongue. The lizard screamed in pain and it wasn't within a second that he was slashed apart by Sesshomaru's claws.

Rin curled up into a ball, it was still out cold. When Sesshomaru leaned over her to pick, and carry her out underground maze like cave. However when he touched her he pulled his hand away in pain as he hissed through his teeth. Her body was searing hot like fire, the whole room filled with the red moon's bright rays. Sesshomaru decided not to pick her up again, as he looked at his hand seeing the third degree burns on his palms slowly recovering and healing. Rin was out cold, he could just sit here and guard her. After all it wouldn't take as long as it did to get here. Before he had to guess the way since the demon wanted to confused him in the underground maze.

Since Sesshomaru remembered the way out it wouldn't take long to get out, when they chose to leave. Rin screamed through the night her body was radiating the red color of the blood moon. His mind wondered what was causing her such great pain and him too. If he tried to touch her he got severely burned, and her screaming hurt his ears he couldn't believe his little pup was in that much pain. And worst of all he couldn't do a thing about it.

Besides watch…

Suddenly the room grew dark and he noticed that the red light dulled some around her, he looked at the mirror above and saw that a cloud was moving in front of the moon. His ears thanked her that her screaming stopped. Only to have it quickly begin again, the cloud above moved. Once again a bright red aura surrounded Rin. It continued like this for many hours.

Inuyasha was sitting and waiting for Kagome she was in her era going to school and attending classes, she had told everyone she wanted to become a doctor. But she also wanted to live here full time, other than family visits when she got older. She even found good ways to get her friends over to the other era, but she need to train more before trying that.

"Damn it why can't she learn here?!" Inuyasha said waiting by the well as he glared at it. The well separated them and he wished that she lived in the same world he did. Then again he liked that other worldly thing about her; he noticed it was a trait he liked in girls. Kikyo was other worldly to him since she was a well-known and respected miko, she was a human but wasn't allowed to act it. She was like him they fell in love by not fitting in anywhere else, they were both so different that was what they bonded over.

Now her reincarnation Kagome was still other worldly to him, she lived in a different era all together. She lived in the future, five hundred years from now. She wore clothes no other girl would, she was smart and studious when most women in this time didn't bother with it.

Miroku smiled and elbowed Inuyasha in the shoulder as he smiled grabbing the hanyou's ears with a smiling face "Aww does the poor wittle inuwyasha mwiss Kagome?!" The dog boy pushed away the perverted monk and glared at him with a blush to his face "NO! I couldn't care less!"

"Oh so why not tell her to stay over on the other side?"

"Because we need her to help find the shards."

Sango smiled walking to stand next to Miroku and Inuyasha "News flash Inuyasha! The jewel has been gone for about a year. So think of another reason." Inuyasha accepted the challenge and smiled trying to think of a good reason. His hand went from scratching his head hoping for an idea to his side as his cocky smile bloomed "AH HA! Ramen! She brings us Ramen and her ninja snacks. Shippo has to have them or the punk won't shut up."

Shippo smiled and bounced on his shoulder looking at him "Naw I could do without but could you go a week without Ramen?" Inuyasha looked in deep thought in his day dream, there were millions of Ramen containers were running across a giant ramen bowl singing as they danced. Thelittle ramen cups with flavors of :beef, shrimp, teriyaki and ect on them. The ramen smiled and held hands with Inuyasha in the middle as they spun around singing.

"We are ramen ramen ramen.

Come on come on come on

Get your ramen on Inuyasha

Slurp burp noodles on your shirt

We are ramen cups of noodles

Both and vegetables, tasty broth of flavors made in heaven

Shrimp chicken beef teriyaki

You Inuyasha are kind of the ramen! Your requests?!"

Inuyasha smiled and then he sat in a giant ramen noodle palace smiling, everything was made of ramen noodles even the furniture and paintings. He looked at the ramen "I love ramen! I want beef flavor to eat!"

Suddenly his dream left his thoughts as Kagome smiled and slapped him "Oh sorry ready to travel with the group?" He nodded and looked at her with a glare "Hell you were to one taking your sweet time. I even started dreaming of Ramen. Next time don't take so long!"

"Fine but don't yell at me!"

"I'm hungry! Ramen me, Kagome."

"Can't. I didn't get any." His eyes widened and he grabbed her hand making her blush as their group watched, they were only about twelve feet from the well. He ran with her and threw her in the well and jumped in after her. Kagome screamed despite her embarrassed blush at him, grapping her hand and tossing her in the well.

"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL!?" Kagome screamed

"RAMEN!" He answered with an excited yell

The rest of his group looked dumbfounded by their behavior, and sat there resuming their waiting. Shippo was playing a DS that she said her brother gave him. He liked playing fighting games, he often said they were nothing like the real thing.

Then Inuyasha would pick on him saying he wouldn't know, since Shippo had never been in a real fight. Inuyasha said it wasn't a real fight unless it was a fight to the death, because you have everything to lose then. It is seriously all or nothing at that point.

Sango sat with her weapon and looked at it; she was looking for anything wrong with it. After finding nothing wrong she took out a stone and started to sharpen her katana. Miroku just watched at his hand waiting for the hole to reappear. It had been a year without Naraku and a year without a his old cursed hole. But after having it for his whole life its odd having it suddenly gone, it's like if a birth mark just vanished.

Not that he loved not seeing it.

He then pinched Sango's ass. A smile crossed his face as he dodged her slap, but he still got a black eye. She had hit with the stone she was using for her weapons moments ago. Shippo started to choke on his lollipop from laughing. Sango ran over and helped him out, after their little excitement they resumed what they were doing. Miroku decided he was going to go to read some adult manga a few trees away. Kagome gave them to him to help rid himself of his urges, so he would use those rather than touching girls.

But it didn't work…

He gave up on touching Kagome, but he still would touch Sango. But Miroku still used the manga a lot and even requested new ones.

An: Trailer link-

watch?v=0FlU3BF7eJA


	2. Unknown Danger

Sesshomaru had somehow fallen asleep even with her screaming, Rin most likely pasted out of exhaustion. He thought about it and probably after her screaming stopped, that gave him the chance to also fall asleep. He woke to find Rin now glowing a bright blue rather than fiery red she had before. He pushed on his knee to help him up as he went to her, he felt like some of his power had drained from himself. However nothing had happened to him other than listening to her painful cries all night, that could be exhausting… No, he never was and he could go months without sleep or food if needed.

He took a step toward her and then saw her cool light blue figure turn a mellow pink, it was like calming blush color. Her scent had changed, she smelt like cherry blossoms and a soft fruity smell laced with spring water. Rin used to smell like earth and fruit, but her scent was much more appealing now. He held her in his arms and a sudden bright light flashed temperately blinding him. He felt something like a sliver of something hit his eyes it was very painful, yet all he let out was a soft grunt. Whatever hit his eyes was making him unable to see the object in his arms as it moved "My lord?"

He looked down hearing her voice and his eyes still failed. He turned his head towards her for a few more minutes, he hoped that his eyes would work. He felt her small hand on his cheek "My lord, are you alright?" He didn't answer as his eyes sight was starting to come back, he was happy when he heard her soft concerned voice. In truth he was just happy she was alive and well "Hn, my eyes were exposed to a bright light. My eyes sight won't be well for a few minutes, so let us just stay here until it returns."

"Hai! Rin wants to thank you for saving me." He nodded the way she spoke was cute sometimes she slipped up and said Rin instead of I or me, she was only eight and soon she would age and remember. He would just have to enjoy every moment he knew this. She would age and die in a blink of his eye. He inhaled her scent again there was a smell. The scent was a demons scent, it was Inu Yokai. It was his no doubt after all he gave her some of his blood to help her do better in everyday life.

"My lord."

"Hn."

"Rin feels funny, I don't like it I feel sick."

"Hn. Rin you were engulfed in a light that felt like fire, you screamed in pain all last night. This morning you cooled down and then a bright light flashed, my vision was halted by that light."

"I'm sorry. Rin didn't mean to hurt her lord." He smelt her scent turn to a salty water smell, she must be crying. His thoughts were confirmed when a drop hit his hand and a mute sniffle came from her. He felt as if he had to comfort the small pup something about her screamed for him to do so. He willed his tail to encircle her in it as a comforting manner. His tail wrapped around her and brought her to his face, he still couldn't quite see yet. He nuzzled the top of her head and brushed away the tiny tears with his hand.

"Do not cry my little one."

"But-"

"Rin my sight is coming back, I will keep you wrapped in my tail. You mustn't come out for anything." She nodded and understood she didn't know why but felt like something bad might happen if she didn't. He started to walk and then his vision failed again; he would have to rely on his nose, his ears and instincts on telling him where to go to.

He was able to make it out of the room and out of the underground maze, and back to camp where he heard Jaken scream for him. Sesshomaru looked towards Jaken as if he could see him. He wouldn't let the toad know his eye sight is gone, the toad would go overboard with concern. He would panic at this small inconvenience, and it would make Rin feel horrible. He had just gotten her to calm down and he wouldn't have her upset again. He would just have to pretend as if nothing were wrong and wait…

Wait until his eyes came back. He hoped it wouldn't be long before it came back… he hoped.

"Jaken let's go."

"M-My lord… R-Rin?"

Rin smiled and yelled from the inside of Sesshomaru's fur, causing Jaken to gasp and Sesshomaru's tail to encase her more protectively. "Rin, I said do not come out." She giggled feeling his tail tighten around her more and it tickled her. She smiled and nuzzled into the fur that encased her, it was like a fluffy heaven "Hai!" He felt better having her in his tail, he would keep her there for a few days. If she needed to eat he would give her food in there and when she needed the bathroom he would unwrap her waist. He would still provide even if she was hidden away. If she goes to the bathroom, he would look away letting her go behind a bush.

He just had to have her close to him. If he let her walk on her own, they could get separated. If he got separated from her while he was blind like this then… It pained him to think what might happen. When Rin was kidnapped yesterday she could have been killed. If it hadn't been for that red light she would of died. He had to have her by his side.

He nearly lost her…

Jaken couldn't believe how protective there lord was of Rin, their lord seemed pretty concerned.

'Did something happen? I wonder.' He knew not to ask. If he did he might be stepped on, hit, smacked or abused by lord Sesshomaru. Anyways they decided to start walking to their destination which was to an old friend of Sesshomaru's father. Sesshomaru had wanted to insure that both of their lands remained strong allies. So he visited the his father's friend every few decades or so, and it was time for a visit.

Rin spent most of her time sleeping in his fur; she had grown very very tired since they returned to Jaken. The little toad nymph had noticed something change in their lord, their lord was more and more quiet. Also he had become more threatening to Jaken, if he so much as made sound. It was nearly sunset and his lord seemed to be very alert to everything and anything, their lord never paid that much attention to even the sounds insects made. Jaken decided to test his theory "My lo-"

"Silence."

Jaken knew there was something wrong, there was danger or something else. Jaken did as his lord said not sure why his lord would do something so strange if it wasn't necessary. Just as Sesshomaru spoke his command and turned around to resume their walk. He was attacked by a snake demon, still unable to see it and he wasn't sure of its size. Sesshomaru knew his eye sight would be greatly welcomed right now. The snake demon began to curl around him wasting no time; he wanted to devour dog meat. The great lord Sesshomaru would make it better and earn him lots of respect and fear from other.

Sesshomaru remembered Rin curled and hidden in his furry tail, he moved her from his side to his chest. Feeling the snake tighten his grip Sesshomaru made sure the tail didn't reveal her at all she was to stay safe from everyone even him. Last thing he wanted was for her to become scared and to doubt his protection and him. He encircled her in his arms and his form tried to shield her. He felt the demon move tighter he heard Jaken scream as the snake hissed.

"LET MI LORD GO!" Jaken ran toward the beast, not showing any fear and using his staff of two heads sending fire on it coiling figure. Jaken was quickly knocked out thanks to the snakes tail, Sesshomaru started to understand in his current state he couldn't do a thing. Rin gasped and whimpered still not waking, but it was clear even him shielding her didn't help she was slowly being crushed. He had to save her, his little girl. He had to protect her, he had promised on his honor…

'Rin I promised you I wouldn't let you be killed a third time. I intend to keep that promise for the sake of your life, and my honor.' Sesshomaru knew he loved Rin and couldn't deal with the world if she wasn't part of it. He was happier with her around, he loved her. However just not as a mate. He wished he could think of mating her when she grew older, but she was a human. He loved her, but he would never show her proper love. He would love her, but hate her and himself if he mated her…

A human.

she didn't deserve that pain and so he only saw her as a pup… as his little girl.

He channeled his inner youkai to offer him more strength. His eyes went from white and golden irises to red and blue irises. His scent grew stronger and a loud growl shook the ground from him, he used his hand that was near his Bakusaiga to grip the hilt of the sword unsheathing it. Sesshomaru wasted no time in cutting the demon's coiled body. The sword Bakusaiga destroyed all flesh connected with the body of its target, within a few seconds the snake would disappear. The large snake as if knowing this, used this last chance to bite Sesshomaru's hand that held his sword.

Sesshomaru tore his arm free as he did he winced from the pain and let out a pain filled growl. Using his claws Sesshomaru sliced through the snake, ending its life. The snake's demon disappeared from the powers of the Bakusaiga. He fell to his knees while his calm and emotionless mask broke showing his pain and distress. He couldn't see and his demon blood was trying to repair the wound but couldn't, it had a very active and very potent poison. His arm felt like it was burning the pain was intense, and it showed on his face. To bear with this pain bit his bottom lip, his sharp fangs were drew blood from his bottom lip. Sesshomaru jumped up when he heard Jaken running to him. "J-Jaken…Gr-grrrab m-my." Jaken grabbed his lord's tail without harming Rin, he made sure he held on for dear life. Jaken knew his lord was injured badly, but the way he spoke. Sesshomaru never stuttered he was always graceful with his speech, this was a bad sign. His lord was still having his demon in control it was a way of self-protection, and on top of that he was stuttering. These two things mixed together was an occurrence Jaken was sure he would never see in all of his days.

Sesshomaru sped off to where his instincts told him to go. Being blind and having the burning bite the snake bastard gave him, drove his feet forward. His need to protect his group and himself was burning within his soul. As he was running and felt something pierce his stomach, and it was making him increasingly dizzy he struggled to run in a straight line. One command burning in his mind 'Stay alive.' He kept running as several things pierced his flesh, he was able to dodge most of them and then felt a sting and heard buzzing. He kept running his legs going into over drive he ran and until he jumped over a stream that his yokai instincts told him was there.

Jaken gasped he was hit with a spear in his shoulder and another in his back "M-My…"

As Sesshomaru jumped over the stream something told him it was alright to rest now. He sighed and a thought popped up in his mind 'The Savage Yokai kingdom.' There was an old legend of an evil hearted man who believed demons were beasts and they shouldn't try to act as anything else but beasts. This man told the demons they should live as beasts and not civilized, that they should embrace themselves.

The demons of this region which is now called 'The Savage Yokai Kingdom,' followed his ideals and saw him as their lord. He said when demons act proper they are only following humans, humans are also beasts but they hide it my making themselves act 'Proper,' and by acting 'Honorably.' The lord of 'The Savage Yokai Kingdom,' let all his residents do whatever they pleased. In his kingdom anything was allowed. And so thanks to no limitations or rules, they viciously killed him, and began fought over control of the kingdom he made. All of them let their inner demons control them full time so they could live as beasts, with strong anger and powers controlling them. Living that way made demons go insane, and they became very violent with no sense of civilized emotions any remains of their former honor.

"Rin..."

He said as he collapsed on the ground and everything went black…


	3. The Mysterious Jewel

Inuyasha and his group of friends were finally traveling again, they were traveling to gain earn money. The way they earned money by slaying demons, but it wasn't only for the money. They also wanted to help the villages destroyed by demons, or any villages troubled by others. Their favorite villages to help were those affected by Naraku, the best part of going to those villages were when they got to tell them he was dead. He had hurt many villages and destroyed many lives, he was a true monster.

Kagome was a good mothering figure for their group and as a mother figure spoke to each of the members with decisions that needed to be made. Kagome hadn't forgotten how when they went to slay that huge bear demon, the lord who asked them to slay the beast had confessed his love to Sango. Miroku and Sango during their travels started to have a close bond and it seemed like love, Kagome sat Sango down and asked her who she would pick. Sango didn't seem to hesitate in deciding on Miroku.

Sango listened to Kagome who told the demon slayer she needed to tell the young lord that she had no interest in marriage to him. Sango agreed it would be better if the lord could move on and marry a princess. Everyone also stated that they also needed to find Kohaku. He went missing the day Naraku was killed. Kagome and Inuyasha thought about it and decided Shippo needed to be raised by his own kind and not a Inu hanyou and a miko from the future. They could raise him well but he would surely miss out on making ties with his own kind. He would also miss out on the fox culture and his clan's heritage.

Inuyasha was sad but he understood. If Shippo were to become a great fox demon one day, then he would need to live and learn the ways of his own kind. When Kagome and Inuyasha told Shippo he protested of course and was sad. But Kagome and Inuyasha were firm and they decided on a small compromise, they said they could visit him twice a year. Shippo nodded and his tears had stopped this compromise was to sweeten the sadness of him leaving, and it seemed to work. Inuyasha said they might even be able to go more often if they were in the area. Shippo loved his big sister Kagome and his big brother Inuyasha and didn't want to leave them, but he thought about his dad. His father was a former chief of the fox clan and it was Shippo's duty to rule over their clan one day as his father's successor. Shippo's clan thought he was dead, but Shippo needed to go back and prove he was alive and well so he could lead his clan. That Chief Ken and Lady Yui's son was safe and alive.

The group was walking on a dirt path on a nice sunny day. Inuyasha smiled after hearing a slap like sound, but then sighed as he made eye contact with Kagome. She has been his love interest for a year and good friend since about two weeks after they met "Does he ever learn?" Kagome glared at the monk and then back at Inuyasha "Nope."

"Stupid Monk!" Inuyasha yelled so he could be heard by the whole group.

Kagome glared at him as he insulted Miroku, she took a breath trying to control her temper as she scolded him "Inuyasha don't learn either. After all you still make me sit you from time to time."

"Hey that is different!"

"How?"

"I don't deserve it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes him her fiery glare burning into him "What about that time you set Shippo's tail on fire?!" The little fox glared at Inuyasha remembering that incident, the little fox then jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Shippo did this to get a better point of glaring at him, Inuyasha smiled and put his hands in his sleeves looking off to the clouds "Speed training. Besides the little snot set me on fire once or twice."

"That was an accident! I'm still a kid and have trouble controlling my fox powers!"

Sango glared at the monk not long after the group spotted a beautiful valley further ahead on the dirt path. Kagome smiled as her mind wandered "It's like a hidden garden." It was filled with a lovely amount of shade, the trees towered over the valley in a way like hiding the green valley from the sun but it was dimly lit. Sango and Kagome both looked at the beautiful valley ahead with huge smiles. The demon slayer looked at her friend and thought of a great idea "Hey Kagome want to take some pictures with that Cam.. cam thing… The thing that makes portaits with a button on a tiny silver box."

Kagome's eyes widened as she understood what her friend meant "Oh! My camera?!" Seeing Sango nod when Kagome took the object from the pocket on her yellow bag she lugged around with her.

The two girls ran ahead to the valley and they soon noticed the wind was blowing away from them and their group. Kagome put her camera on a large rock and set the timer, Sango and Kagome posed together with their hands making bunny ears behind the other's head. There was a flash and a click they looked down the way they came and saw Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku. They were all still on the path, none of them wanting to be be in the pictures. Kagome and Sango took a few more pictures together. They proceeded to walk as Kagome took some pictures of the scenery.

The beautiful butterflies that flew on the gentle breeze, then there were singing birds, and the flowers that danced in the wind. There was a stream that caught Sango's eye and Kagome followed Sango's eyes to see it as well. it was very clear you could even see the little fish swim around and the pebbles that coated the bottom of it. The sun made it sparkle almost like a crystal.

Kagome told Sango that this stream was clearer than a lot of the ones in her era. The two stared at the water, it was so clear. However then within seconds, something in the stream started to turn the stream a deep dark red "S-Sango… Blood?" They walked up to clear water and saw on the far side of the stream a tree line, that seemed to naturally fence off whatever was on the other side. The trees casted dark shadows over the stream in some parts in those dark spots fireflies naturally swarmed.

With each step they were hesitant unsure of where the blood was coming from. Then Kagome and Sango gasped covering their mouths as they saw what was bleeding into the stream. It was Sesshomaru, and he was lying on the ground. Sango jumped in front of Kagome to protect her as she raised her weapon in defense. He laid there still not moving, it was easy to see that he was injured. His arm laid limp in the water as he hand was bleeding making the water red, he also had pools of red all over him.

He laid there not moving his were eyes shut as if he were asleep. The cold blooded lord's beautiful golden ambers were hidden from all others. His maroon stripes blanketed his eyelids, and the rest of his face showed no expression. His lips were slightly parted showing his fangs, the two stared at him.

Kagome whispered in Sango's ear "Do you think he is even breathing?" Sango stared trying to find out if he was breathing or not. She had to admit his maroon stripes on the sides of his face looked so graceful, so did his purple crescent moon on the center of his forehead. His slivery white hair was fanning out around him and some of it was dyed with blood. His shirt and face was covered with dirt and scratches.

Kagome peered over Sango's shoulder and her eyes noticed quickly that he had a spear in his stomach. Then there was another spear in his chest, and another in his shoulder and arm. She saw there were bite marks all over his arms and his flesh shredded. Seeing that he was no real threat they decided approach him, Kagome was the first to be brave and get closer. Her steps were hesitant "Wasn't there a little girl with him?" Sango nodded she had remembered the little girl Kagome was talking about. As they looked for Rin, they worried that they didn't see her anywhere. They only saw Jaken who was had a few spears in his back and left shoulder as he laid face first in dirt.

Sango and Kagome knew they were badly hurt and decided to go get the group. They ran full speed to Inuyasha "Inuyasha! INUYASHA! INUAYSHA! HELP!" The half demon ran very quickly and so did the rest of their friends. The two girls were panting so hard it hurt, they couldn't speak "In-Inuya… he… he… hurt… we … help." Inuyasha kept running he didn't realize how far the two had gone ahead of the rest of the group to explore the valley. He ran towards the valley and when he reached the stream he was surprised. Inuyasha raised his sword to attack whatever was threatening the girls. He was so shocked he dropped his sword as he was his brother lying there nearly lifeless. His blood was not clotting; Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru he looked so pitiful. Inuyasha felt terrible seeing his brother in this state something in him demanded that he help, his elder brother.

Inuyasha knew his brother and him never got along, and probably never would. Even though he knew this he couldn't help, but he remember. Once when he was a child just after his mother died he was trying to stay alive and he was all on his own. Sometimes demons or humans would chase Inuyasha intending to kill him, and when he would turn to see if they were still coming.

He only saw dead bodies… Inuyasha thinks that he once saw his brother save him. When he turned around he saw a flash of white and gold eyes, but that was it. Inuyasha knew his brother had saved him a few times, and the least he could do is repay him here and now. He looked at his girlfriend, or at least that's what Kagome called herself. Kagome told him she thought of herself not his future mate or potential mate, but his girlfriend.

"Kagome can you use your powers to help you save him?"

She nodded and ran over to Sesshomaru, her bag on her back that held the medical herbs and the medical supplies from her time too. Kagome kneeled beside him and laid out all her medical supplies on the grass for her to see. Inuyasha walked over and pulled him to dry land so he wasn't in the cold stream anymore. Inuyasha was thankful now that Kagome attending medical school in her world. Kagome knew more than the average girl in high school, but she carefully removed the spears from Sesshomaru's body. She then put a medical herb paste, that Jinenji taught her to make on Sesshomaru's open wounds. It would help clot his blood and heal the wounds.

She asked Inuyasha to help Sesshomaru into a sitting up position so she could apply it to his back too. Kagome clotted all the wounds quickly and that was a great relief showing that he was recovering slowly. Inuyasha looked at his brother's arm and his face turned even more serious if possible. Kagome gasped when she noticed his skin was torn away some and it was bubbling with yellowish green liquid.

As Kagome was about to touch it "Don't!" She was surprised and her hand stopped inches from touching Sesshomaru's infected skin. She watched as Inuyasha bent down and sniffed it, he stood back up and glared secretly worrying "Poison." Kagome gasped got a bottle of water, she took off the cap and poured it on the wound flushing out the poison. Seeing most of the poison gone she grabbed the jar of celestial berries she had, and she smashed them in a bowl making a liquid.

This purple liquid's purpose was to counteract the harmful poison; Kagome was able to flush a lot out a lot of it. But sadly she wasn't able to flush out all of it. After she quickly applied the purple liquid to his arm, the skin that was discolored seemed to dull and go back to a normal color.

Next she applied the clotting paste to help heal it further, and the sensitive looking flesh seemed to slowly get better. She took out some gauze and placed it over the open wound on his arm, she then used surgical tape to make sure it was water proof and secure. Kagome redid the process with the other open wounds that were on his chest, shoulders, and a few on his legs. She used a cotton ball with disinfectant to clean the scratches on his face and placed Band-Aids over each scratch.

She got some more berries and a few other herbs and oils, after mixing them all together she made a drink to help heal internal wounds for demons. Kagome shook with fear but took a deep breath and poured the contents of the bowl into a bottle. Inuyasha watched over her as she swished the bottle and moved closer to his brother "Kagome what are you- No don't!" She lifted his head a bit and sat it on her lap, then used the mouth of the bottle to open his mouth. She quickly poured into his mouth and waited a few seconds for it to go down his throat. Thankfully Sesshomaru hadn't moved a muscle if he were awake he might kill her, Inuyasha watched ready to attack his brother if he woke.

She sat his head back down on the ground and looked for anything else wrong with him, what saw surprised her. There were a few stings on him and they seemed very familiar "Naraku's insects!" Miroku made his presence known by speaking up "They must have made a nest near here. I don't think Sesshomaru will wake for at least a day or maybe a few days."

Kagome nodded as she thought about it 'Even with the treatment and his advanced healing abilities, it could take a bit for him to wake.' Kagome bent down and pried open his eyes to see if they were blood shot or if there was damage to his eyes. When she opened his eyes with her fingers his eyes were bright red with blue irises. But he seemed to have something in them, she saw shards of…

Well she couldn't figure out what those shards in his eyes actually were.

Inuyasha yelled scolding her "You stupid wench! He'll kill you!"

"Only if he wakes up! Now shut up! Miroku help me out." Miroku walked up beside Inuyasha and knocked him out with his staff. Kagome kept looking at Sesshomaru's eye she was trying to figure out how to remove them, but then she saw the little shards dissolve into nothing.

She stared at his eye looking to see if something changed, due to the shard dissolving. Suddenly she saw his pupil jolt to focus on her face. Fear spiked in her as she jumped backwards away from the dangerous demon. Everyone took a protective stance but dropped their guards when they saw he didn't move. Kagome and the group decided to make camp, but they didn't move far away they moved about twenty feet away. Kagome said they needed to watch over him until he woke. They had tried to help Jaken but he didn't breath or and gave no signs of life. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru…'He just lays there, I touched his eye and he didn't even move afterward.' She sat there in her own thoughts, she knew that it was only a matter of time until she was Inuyasha's mate. Well she hoped…

But when or if she became Inuyasha's mate then means that Sesshomaru would be her brother too. She couldn't let Inuyasha's brother and her maybe-soon-to-be-brother, just die on them.

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and he looked at her "What happened to that little human girl that we saw with Sesshomaru?" She couldn't really think how to answer him, she didn't have any idea though "Shippo I don't really know." She smiled seeing Inuyasha walk over to the group it seemed he finally woke up after being hit with Miroku's staff.

Kagome smiled using a cheerful voice that she was sure to work on her boyfriend "Hey, Inuyasha can you-"

"I can't." He stated as he looked down at his hands, they remained in his sleeves.

She glared and held up a fist "There is a little girl lost out there! Sniff her out!"

"I don't know her scent; the scent I remember isn't around here."

Sango looked surprised and looked at him "Nowhere around here?"

He shook his head and Miroku turned to look at him "Inuyasha is it possible Sesshomaru got rid of her?"

Sango looked down at her katana and sighed "I only hope. A mortal being with a demon isn't right and I'm sure it's difficult." Kagome looked at her and sighed "Sango, that is rather mean to say." Inuyasha glared and pointed at his ears "I'm proof it's not that hard!"

She realized her free thinking made it hard to be with her friends, she was a demon slayer before all else. Inuyasha glare at Sango and he narrowed his eyes as he continued his glaring " I mean she could have a normal life. He can marry her off."

Inuyasha stood up glaring at her even harder she was angering him. He was giving up Shippo, who he had thought of as his pup, a pup he cared for. Inu yokai were known to be very protective of any pups around them, even if they weren't their natural pups. This was due to the fact that not many white inu yokai were born. Most white inu yokai were males and not many females.

There were about a hundred inu yokai in all and then only out of that hundred, there were only about thirty females. They protected any and every pup they had or adopted. Especially females, female pups were very protected and treated very well.

Inuyasha growled he took in Shippo and his brother took in Rin, how dare she say that his brother should give Rin up. Rin and Shippo were different, Shippo had a responsibility to become the next fox demon Chief. Rin had no responsibility like that; she could stay with his brother until she died. But being a human, it wouldn't be long before she did die.

"Inuyasha how dare you say that she could be married off to a demon?!"

"Yea! What is wrong with demons?!"

"Nothing, I just think she … never mind!"

"Sango you may be a friend but I don't think you understand demons, you prefer to kill them. " She got up and looked at him with her hands on her hips "! I have Kirara so I do understand demons!"

Kagome jumped up in-between them and smiled as she tried to restore the peace "I think we are all just a little stressed out. We have been traveling a long time, and I think we are just getting on each other's nerves."

With that the group slept and Kagome she jumped felling something bubble and rise within her. When she looked at her torso and saw a transparent copy of herself leave from her own body. She instantly grew afraid "Hey am I dead?!" She looked around and saw her spirit being taken to another place where she had been once before. It was the same place where Inuyasha, Izayoi and Kagome had all gone right before Sesshomaru had stolen the jewel from Inuyasha's eye. However the woman who looked like Izayoi wasn't really his mother, it was a no face lady 'Unmother.' This place is beautiful and she saw a person in front of her smiling, Kagome quickly spoke up "I'm not ready to die! Please don't take me please!" She in her desperate begging got on her knees and the one in front of her smiled "You may rise, and you needn't be afraid."

She looked up to see Kikyo standing there in a white yukata that looked soft like a cloud and her face had a smile on it she looked happy. It wasn't happiness that seemed tainted by any negative motives, like how in the beginning Kikyo wished for Inuyasha's death. That thought made Kikyo happy… This smile though seemed to come from a content and almost genuine happiness "Kikyo aren't you dead?"

Kikyo nodded answering Kagome's question without using her words. Both Kikyo's beautiful smile and her bright brown eyes gave her a very warm look. Kikyo no longer looked pale, she had a light peach color to her skin and her cheeks were now tinged with pink. Her hair seemed to have lots of life and her yukata fight perfectly. Her yukata was an of the purist white and had many beautiful embroider flowers, clouds and butterflies all from silver threads. "Young Kagome, I'm an angel. I have spoken with Kami and with many others who reside in his kingdom. We have all decided that you and each member of your group deserve something that you have all forgotten, due to mortals short lives."

"Forgotten? What could we have forgotten?"

"We will speak with each one of you separately."

"Who is 'we'?" Kagome questioned with genuine curiosity.

"That is not what is important as of right now. I do not need to explain, it would take more time than it is worth. A different set of people will talk to each of you." Kikyo explained without giving away more than she needed.

"Am I dead?"

"No. But you will get two things, these can bring great joy or great sadness."

Kagome's eyes widened as her mind pondered on Kikyo's words "Great joy or great sadness?"

"Yes, these will help you along your path that you are destined to walk."

She pondered this as well it was odd to see Kikyo after all she had passed couple years ago. Now she was speaking with an angel version, in a place that was between the afterlife and the living world. But this angel spoke of confusing topics and it made her worry, thinking about all that was going on made her space out for a few seconds. When she had finally snapped back to her current situation she looked up and saw herself in her school girl outfit.

Kikyo walked over to the small pond she was quiet not giving away anything to the information hungry Kagome not far from her. Kagome took a breath in filling her lungs and walked over to stand beside Kikyo. The angel priestess bent down touched her finger lightly on the water's surface causing its ripples. When Kagome looked within the pond she heard Kikyo's voice "Since this is the land between the dead and the living it has special abilities. When one is on the verge of death or is already dead they will come here and be drawn to the pond. This pond will then play back the person's life. Every memory, every thought, everything that person experienced during their life. That is why many speak of a seeing their life flash before their eyes, they are speaking of this pond when they do."

Kagome looked at the pond in fascination she watched as the ripples of the pond began to form an image as they started to expand to the edges of the pond. She watched the water focusing on the image the pond created. She saw a little baby within a lightly colored blanket it cooed within the warm arms of its mother… "That's my mother…So that baby…is…me?" Kikyo nodded beside her Kagome only noticed thanks to her peripheral vision. Kagome smiled as she watched the slide show in the pond. It started at the hospital with her mother holding her a few minutes after her birth, then it gradually shifted to when she asked her mother why she was named Kagome. The next slide was of when she dressed for her coming of age ceremony, Kagome smiled she loved watching these early memories. The next was of her at the hospital waiting for her brother to be born. Kikyo watched as Kagome's smile that had formed from seeing her brother as a baby turned to a frown. Kikyo looked in the pond to see what had caused her reincarnations frown. What Kikyo saw made her frown as well, it was little Kagome sitting with her mother who held a three month old baby Souta. They sat in a hospital waiting room all very teary eyed and worried.

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes and a somber smile on her face, she then spoke to Kikyo to explain. "Three months after Souta was born there was a horrible earthquake, my mom and I were saved thanks to her quick thinking. She and I were in the kitchen and my dad grabbed us putting us under the table. But mom insisted for him to let her go get Souta who was in his room napping. My father ran out of the room even though the earthquake was still going, he returned shortly with Souta in his arms and he handed him to my mother. However part of the roof gave out and it fell down on us, we were safe under the table…but my father hadn't made it. After that our family moved to from Kobe to my grandfather's shrine."

Then the pond rippled and showed her being taken into the well, meeting Keade and having the jewel brought out of her body. Her adventures and how she met her friends and allies, defeating Naraku and then being at where she is now. This amazed Kagome when she looked up to speak with Kikyo she noticed that her and Kikyo were no longer alone.

Beside Kikyo was a woman, the woman looked a lot like Kagome herself. However this woman had a design on her forehead and she also had wavy black hair, Kagome was filled with question but the one she wanted to ask the most was… "Who are you?"

The woman smiled opening her eyes as she raised ther head to look at Kagome, as the woman opened her eyes Kagome was taken back by her beauty. 'Wow this woman is so beautiful!' The woman smiled at the young priestess as her bright blue eyes shined with joy. Kagome noticed that she looked a little older than Kikyo and there were many monks and priestesses all surrounding Kagome with their hands together pointed up as if praying. They all bent down and bowed mid waist, this shocked Kagome as she stared in amazement and confusion.


	4. The Clear Jewel

Kagome looked at them all taking in the crowd of strangers, feeling nervous she then looked back at angel. Kikyo smiled gesturing to all the people bowing, including the other woman who was first to catch Kagome's attention. This odd woman who's name Kagome didn't know wore a priestess outfit, Kikyo spoke softly to Kagome so she wouldn't frighten her "This is your first ancestor of spiritual linguae, her name is Midoriko Hime."

"Midoriko?! Not the Midoriko?!" Kikyo ignored her reincarnation's question and continued her sentence, "She was not only a priestess. Your ancestor Midoriko is also the one who created the Shikon no tama, also known as the Shikon jewel. She was once a princess who fell in love with a demon. The demon she mated with was killed."

"She mated with a demon? But she was a well- known priestess! Priestesses kill demons."

"Well in most cases yes, however it seems you are a priestess and yet you love Inuyasha do you not? I was also a priestess and felt the same, I was your previous life and now your first ancestor was also in love with a demon. It seems my dear Kagome you're simply following in our footprints."

"I see this is all very strange."

"May I continue without any more interruptions?"

Kagome nodded to Kikyo, she felt bad now for interrupting so much. However this was all very confusing and she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself.

Kikyo spoke continuing the briefing on Midoriko, "She tried to save any demon she could and that caused her death, and the birth of the jewel. She had a son who was a wolf half demon, he was a very ancient wolf. His father was one of the first and heir to the eastern pack, as his descendant you are entitled to running the eastern pack now. Midoriko's and her mate's son was named Kioji. He mated with a priestess and ever since then you have had spiritual mortals as ancestors."

Kagome looked around and saw a man with long dark brown hair to his waist, he also had hazel green eyes. The man had a pair of wolf ears on top of his head, and he had a single green stripe on each cheek. His forehead had a matching green circle with a line going down right where the eyes met. He smiled at her then he turned his back to her looking at the back of the group that had surrounded Kagome, he made a hand gesture. The group of people parted and a mortal man wearing modern day clothing walked towards her, he wore a white long sleeve shirt and white pants with sandals. His face was slightly tan and he had black hair and blue eyes, a smile spread across his face as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and disbelief this man….'Father?'

After her father came up to see her, another person came. This other person was a young woman who looked to be in her thirties. 'Grandma? I've only seen pictures of her.' The woman smiled and bowed politely to her granddaughter. Kagome looked at the young woman who had been robbed of life far too early due to cancer.

All the people who surrounded her smiled and Kagome's eyes were drawn bright lights. Each individual ancestor cupped their hands together, and had a orb of light form between them. Soon every ancestor had a ball of light between their hands. All the ancestors raised their hands to the sky and opened their hands letting the light shoot up into the sky, they all joined into one giant orb. Kikyo held out her hand and the orb of light began to slowly shrink and move to hover over Kikyo, it slowly descended to her hand. The orb slowly shrunk to a size of a large marble, it was the exact same size as the pervious Shikon jewel.

The Shikon jewel that Kikyo held in her hand, was crystal clear and had nothing to it. Kikyo smiled and walked over to Kikyo "Open your hands," Kagome hesitantly did so. As she slowly held out her hands to Kikyo, she watched as Kikyo placed the jewel in her hands. Kagome stared at the jewel now resting in her hands 'The Shikon jewel?'

"What do I do with it?"

"Swallow it." She looked at Kikyo and shook her head "No, it makes you a monster." Kikyo smiled shook her head reassuring the young girl "No, Kami made this one special with our help. The help of your ancestors."

She stared at it…

Miroku was at the same place, but he was in his own dream. He was also with the linguae of many monks and very pretty women. He was tempted to ask the women to bear his children, but something within him told him that was a bad idea. Kikyo smiled standing in front of him and spoke softly "Monk control yourself, your face gives away your thoughts. However all these beautiful women who you seem to be undressing with your eyes are all you ancestors?" He stared in shock and then laughed with an embarrassed blush on his face "So I'm assuming these men are also ancestors?"

He smiled as he looked at his father, who smiled and then gestured to a young woman. This woman smiled she had dark brown hair and green eyes she quickly closed the gap between herself and Miroku by hugging him "My son." His eyes teared up this was his mother… He had no memory of her.

She had died giving birth to him…

It made him happy to see her; she pulled away and smiled as she placing her hand on his cheek. She smile was a happy one of a mother it held pride as well, "I am so happy I got to see you as a grown up. You are so strong you no longer have the curse of the wind tunnel, I'm so proud of you…" She then withdrew her hand and slapped him lightly across the cheek "But you seemed to have inherited your father's, and your grandfather's womanizing behavior. I had hoped that trait would skip you."

He smiled and rubbed his cheek "It seems father chose a woman much like my Sango." His other nodded and laughed, Miroku was led over to the pond by Kikyo and she touched the surface causing ripples. He then saw a summary of his life and saw how he was a baby and grew up, him traveling all over with his father, how many girls fawned over how cute he was and how handsome his father was. That thought made him chuckle slightly as he continued watching the rest of the summery. Miroku watched the moment of the time he lost his father and the old monk who raised him, the adventures he had alone before meeting Inuyasha's group, and the friends he had and all the way up to now.

When Miroku looked up from the pond to speak with Kikyo he saw a monk standing right beside him, this monk was one he did not know. This odd monk who wore very old clothing, he had a red monk hiori instead of blue. He had pointy ears like a demon who have, he also had horns on his head. His horns rested on a full head of red auburn hair that went into a long waist length braid. This monk wore on his forehead a flame and he looked at Miroku, this monk who was unknown to Miroku had red eyes. He also had deep almost blood red line that curled down into a small swirl and he had long fangs that went down to his bottom lip.

The strange monk who seemed to only know the color red, with some unhuman like features spoke in a low and peaceful hushed tone "I'm your first male ancestor Akane Sakardo."

This made Miroku suppress a gasp of shock; he took a breath renewing his nerves and spoke with his own calmness "You are a demon?" This made Akane Sakardo chuckle softly and a coy smirk lifted on one side of his face "You don't seem the least bit surprised, Miroku." Miroku coolly replied "Well getting all surprised and overreacting won't help, nor change anything."

The monk before him nodded and smiled rubbing his horns "I'm one of the first dragon demons in history and I'm actually the only red dragon ever known to exist." Miroku shook his head and smiled "No, I'm a monk without any tainted linguine. So this must be a dream or some huge lie."

"That is rude to say to your great great great grea great great great great great great great great gre-"

"Okay I get it your very old."

"Exactly it is easy to forget the past lives of those in your family. My children mated with humans and their children and their children leaving the truth about how our family began in dust. My old throne and kingdom I once led to create a peaceful land within my borders is now ruled by no one. My people are nearly extinct, and my kingdom is in chaos."

"I'm sorry to hear that, how the innocent have suffered so is heartbreaking." Miroku said sympathetically feeling for the former lord, to watch and see those who you cared for and once ruled… now in chaos as he had explained.

"You are my descendant my only living descendant now thanks to Naraku fellow who caused both your father's and grandfather's death. I wish for you to save my lands and my people."

"No I'm a mortal monk and I will not lead demons, they would not listen to me anyways."

"I'm a monk and you are a monk. The only difference is the demon blood that flows strongly with me and almost nonexistent in your veins my dear descendant." Akane Sakardo spoke with his cool calm reasoning that was one of this well-known social skills, it got him when he was alive many things he wanted.

"If you are then eat this, my great great great great great grea great great great great great great great great great great great grea great great great great great great great great grand son." He handed him a clear object that looked a lot like the Shikon jewel….

"Miroku?"

"Man… I zoned out after the second great, but I can't believe you are that old!" Miroku looked into his hand and he stared at the jewel, that had been placed in it. He wrapped his hand around the jewel forming a firm fist and looked up as he smiled looking at Akane Sakardo "It is only a dream…" He opened his hand and brought it to his mouth to swallow the jewel and nothing happened… Miroku's eyes suddenly caught Kikyo's movement as she smiled and she simply faded into smoke, as did all of his ancestors. He stood alone on he was infront of the pond, and he looked at the portal to the left…

'The afterlife.'

His head then shifted to right…

'The land of the living.'

Miroku stared until he felt something in him stir and then all went black.

Sango looked and saw her ancestors as they began to surround her, she unlike Miroku and Kagome didn't question Kikyo when she brought her to this place. Instead Sango's eyes filled with tears as she saw her father standing tall and proud in a beautiful white sleeping yukata. She ran towards him and jumped into his arm, he wrapped her in a big bear hug as she did the same to him "FATHER!" He smiled a somber smile and wrapped his arms around her "Sango…" She closed her eyes enjoying their embrace, however she felt many more arms and her eyes snapped open to see all those who had been surround her were now also joining in their hug.

Kikyo reminded Sango of her presence by speaking and explaining the situation even though the young demon slayer princess didn't seem to question "Sango, everyone here expect for myself is an ancestor of yours."

She blushed looking at all the smiling faces of the many men and women who had joined in on the hug she was having with her father. Everyone had exited the hug once Kikyo began to speak, they stepped back far enough to let the demon slayer princess to see all their faces. They smiled and bowed to here as she turned to her father with a questioning look.

"The priestess is right, everyone here is an ancestor of yours my dear daughter."

Sango's eyes took in everyone surround her, the men wore a demon slayer outfits. Then most of the women were beautiful and were dressed like average housewives and crafters. Nearly all the women looked the same, except one. A single demon girl, she was dressed like a ordinary village girl. The demoness smiled and walked up to Sango she smiled happily "Hello."

Sango gave a untrustworthy look to the demoness "Why are you here?" The demoness took off her yukata and underneath was a exterminators outfit Sango stared at Yuki's exterminator outfit, it was white and silver with a full moon with a gold shadow on her exterminator outfit. Her hair was nearly white it was a very very fair blonde. Her eyes were an icy blue that was nearly white, her skin had barley color to it but it had a slight peach tinge to it with a small amount of pink on her cheeks and on her lips she had pointy ears with moons earrings handing from beautiful young demoness smiled looking at her many times great great granddaughter.

"Hello I am Yuki Kazakio and I'm a celestial being and your first ancestor and the one who started our village of slayers. I have been forgotten as a celestial being. After my death the villagers decided it would be better if they told the younger generations our village's creator being a normal mortal, rather than a celestial being. It was considered taboo to speak of what I truly was and soon no one was alive who knew the truth of our village's history."

She watched Sango's face as she continued her tale of the past.

"My children all died except for my youngest daughter and she married the strongest man in the demon slayer's village. He then took over training and teaching the art of exterminating. I had taught my daughter all I knew it had gone to waste, her husband made sure she didn't teach anyone what I taught her."

Sango yelled angry at the demoness. She was sure the celestial being was lying or trying to be bewitch her, celestial being or demon in her eyes they were the same. Both she was taught as a child never to trust, and so she screamed what her father had told her.

"No! My father told me all about our ancestor! His name Akihiro Hama and he was the one who began the art. Another thing he was a mortal without any other blood in him."

"He was my son in law, and I taught him well. However I was shunned after teaching it to him he didn't like the fact that I was a immortal. He considered me to be a horrible being for teaching the villagers to kill other immortals. I told him I was different from demons, however since both celestial beings and demons can be immortal, he saw me as a wild demon. My son in law saw me as one to turn against my own race for teaching humans how to kill immortals. So he assumed since I didn't stick with my race that I wouldn't stick with my village."

"You lie you devilish being!"

"I'm a celestial being! I'm not that different from a demon! However I'm still different. A rose and a lily may both be flowers however they are still different. My origins were from the moon, I moved my clan to earth and we have since lived here ever since. Once my clan and the slayers village were one, however the humans grew to hate us. I ordered my clan members to break away from the village and make their own village. This was the best way to save the lives of those who were all once friends and family. However my son in law led a party and attacked many of my celestial beings, many had died. The slayers kept hunting my celestial beings, so I led the remaining members to a safe place to live in secret."

"My ancestor Akihiro has honor and I do not have your blood in me!"

Yuki smiled and pulled out from her pocket a clear orb like jewel, it looked just like a Shikon jewel. Yuki had handed it to Sango who just stared at it, before she showed all her anger in her heart on her face for Yuki to see. Sango then without a second thought threw it at Yuki's feet "Never!" Yuki bent down and smiled as she grabbed it and tenderly dusted it off "I understand your confusion and anger. You were raised to hate all demons… all but Kirara." Yuki smiled and moved her hand to her left shoulder where an almost completely white neko was "This is your neko's grandmother Kaianni, it was poplar name on the moon. My existence was covered up and forgotten all together. If you take this jewel… well then.. all will return to how it was…"

Sango not wanting any of this swallowed it quickly 'I will end this nightmare quickly.'

Inuyasha smiled seeing his mother, he then frowned as the memory of her being long dead arrived in his mind. He had fallen for a trick using his mother before, Sesshomaru had used a demon to transform to look like his long dead mother Izayoi. That demon nearly killed him… he wouldn't make the same mistake again "Alright who are you really you wench?!"

He glared at her and then looked around and noticed they were at the same place, were he had been tricked before "Damn it Sesshomaru if this is your doing this isn't funny!" Izayoi smiled and shook her head, she looked over her left shoulder and an Inu yokai appeared. One he had recognized, "Old man?" Behind him many other Inu yokai appeared behind him. Izayoi looked over her right shoulder where a woman he was all too familiar with appeared "Kikyo?!"

"Inuyasha this is truly your mother, everyone who stands here is an ancestor of yours."

Inuyasha looked at the woman who looked just like his mother, his heart clenched in hope that it was truly her. He took in a deep breath he didn't want to be drawn in again only to be disappointed. His father was here and that was great too, but he never knew him so Inu no Tashio was a true stranger to him. However his mother loved and raised him she was the only person he had in the whole world that was until Kikyo came along. He decided he wanted to know if it was his true mother and the only way he could find out the truth was to test her.

"Alright if you are my mother tell me what was your nickname for me as a child?"

"I called you Inu ears."

His ears flattened to his ears to his head in truth he hated it and wished that she had made a better one, he looked at her and smiled "I believe you." He followed Kikyo who led him to the pond to show him all he had experienced in his time on earth. He stood and watched the years of his life all wrapped up to one, the pond cleared as the visions quit to reveal a simple reflection. The pond was reflecting Inuyasha with his father standing by his side smiling, his father had his hand on Izayoi's shoulder. Inuyasha smiled as he saw his mother blushed and smiled, like a young girl in love.

It warmed his heart…

Many human lords and ladies stood behind his mother and a few about two male demon inu yokai and two female inu yokai stood behind his father. Inuyasha stared at the ancestors Kikyo had explained earlier, the ones from both sides didn't seem kind. The mortal ancestors glared at him they didn't seem pleased at all, neither did his demon ancestors. The only ones whom seemed pleased to see him were his parents, but that was fine he didn't care about anyone else.

"Why don't you have many ancestors like mother?"

"Son do you really want to know how old I am?"

"I am nearly um…. Well that isn't important. I'm very old okay?

He nodded and had a conversation with him until he swallowed the clear jewel and returned to his body. In the morning when they woke they didn't share any of their dreams, they all seemed to surpass the odd dreams not wishing to speak about them. Instead went about their normal routines. Kagome was making breakfast and Sango was babysitting Shippo while doing the laundry in the stream. Miroku was clenching and unclenching his hand seeing Sango bent over, as he was trying to stop his perverted thoughts being carried out by his hand's actions. Sango glared daggers at him and threw a bucket at him she was on high alert with all that had happened recently. She hung the clothes on a branch and then went to sit with the group. Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree and watching his brother cautiously.

Suddenly something started moving in Sesshomaru's fur and this instantly got Inuyasha's full attention, he jumped down and crept close to Sesshomaru hoping to be unnoticed. He then looked down at his unconscious brother, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's tail moving. He bit the inside of his cheek and he knew his brother was able to grow his tail and make it either one large strip or several strips of fur.

Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru could use it to fly, to block and to attack with. His fur was a great help in attack and defense during battle. However something bad had to have happen something that was beyond Sesshomaru's abilities, which was a horrifying surprise. Sesshomaru protected his wards with his life even though he acted like it didn't matter if one of his wards died. Jaken was dead on arrival and was buried yesterday. But the dragon that was with Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found nor was that little girl. Inuyasha reached out to touch the tail to find out what was happening within it and as his hand grew only inches from touching it, he was surprised by his brother's hand grabbing his own halting his hand. Sesshomaru's hand emitted a small dose of his acid poison to Inuyasha's hand as if it were a warning.

"DON' T TOUCH MY RIN."

The loud low growl of Sesshomaru was heard by everyone, Inuyasha stared at his brother as he tried to break his hand free of Sesshomaru's grasp. The rest of the Inuyasha's group slowly and carefully walked over to the two brothers. Sesshomaru who once had blood red eyes, were now calmed to white. His demonic blue irises turned to their natural golden honey irises, the demon lord's sigh was barely auditable. Inuyasha stared and Sesshomaru looked at his younger half-brother with an icy cold gaze as he let go of this brother's hand.

Sesshomaru slowly rose to his feet; he stood tall there with his grace. However inside he was trying not to stumble to sway from the energy he had loss while lying unconscious. When Sesshomaru had successfully gotten up and stood steadying himself, he took in a deep breath and looked at his body. He couldn't help but notice his wounds were healed and so were his eyes, his eye sight was back with his perfect vision on his side again. He wouldn't show it, but he wanted to smile from the happiness he felt in having his perfect sight back.

He hated being blind even if it was only for a day it proved to nearly kill him, he would have to perfect his other senses. So this would never happen again, he wouldn't allow his life or his wards lives to be put at risk again. He would make sure that if he was robbed by one of his senses again that he could fight and survive just like if he had all his senses. He took his right foot and moved it forward as he took his first step after waking. He took a breath and with that step he began walking. He acted as if he had never been injured at all it was as if he were back to normal which for the most part he was.

Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha and his brother group. He walked into the trees out of hearing range and sight, he need to see if Rin was fine. If she were dead… 'I'm not sure if I could survive without her bubbly nature brightening up my dull life.' He sat down leaning against a tree's trunk and then he looked at his tail as slowly uncoiled it. He saw something white and he proceeded to use his hand to moved it out of the way, thinking it was just more of his fur. He had yet to notice that it…

"My lord?"

He stared down as a smile grew upon his face, there was a girl inside his fur and she looked up at him smiling. However her smile quickly changed and his smile left his face also, the look on her face made him frown. She looked up at him with tears streaming from her eyes and no to her cheeks, as she whimpered "Is my lord alright?!"

Sesshomaru felt his heart warm at the concern she showed for him "Rin I am. You are not."

"I'm not?" Rin looked up at him with confusion and fear all over her face.

"Hn." He looked at her and slowly a small smile formed on her face once again. "Rin, you are not as you were."


	5. Little Lady

He looked at his young ward and then he remembered what he said to Inuyasha 'DON'T TOUCH MY RIN!' Sesshomaru's golden hues looked Rin over up and down to see if anything else had happened to her than the obvious. She didn't seem to be injured or anything and that was a great peace of mind. If she had been injured it would have pained him greatly, he may not have been able to protect himself or Jaken… However he was very happy that he had the power to protect Rin. She looked at him afraid "What's wrong with Rin, am I ill? Why are you smiling?!" He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her small body embracing her, as he let a small smile spread on his lips. He nuzzled the top of her head and pulled away to look at her, he couldn't believe what he saw it was a miracle as a mortal would say.

She was fine, better than fine.

Rin's dark brown eyes were now beautiful gold they were between the color of honey and the color of the sun's rays. Her beautiful once black as night now was now its natural opposite, her hair was now one of the purist whites he had ever laid eyes on, it rivaled his own snow white hair.

Her skin that was once lightly tanned due to being in the sun for long hours due to traveling far distances. Her skin was now a beautiful pale as if she stays inside all day every day despite her long hours in the sun. Her face was now decorated with two maroon stripes on her cheeks; they were just like his two maroon stripes on his cheeks. She also shared the same purple crescent moon on her forehead and she even had a little white tail.

"You are now a Inu Yokai. Rin you and I are now the same."

"Inu yokai?"

"You are not human anymore Rin, you are now a demon. So in other words you shall never die, from any other cause other than being killed or perhaps some natural disaster. However you shall never die of age nor die of illness. You have my word Rin that I will never allow anyone to kill you. So in other words I promise that you will always be by my side, for all eternity."

She smiled up at him it seemed as if the sun's energy was focused in her almost blinding smile, this smile was a smile of pure happiness and nothing else. "Really we will be together that long?!" Sesshomaru nodded thinking about a possibility that just arised due to the change in Rin, before this would not have been an option. However now this possibility offered Sesshomaru many good outcomes."Yes. I will raise you to be a proper Inu yokai female, and not any female. You will have one purpose."

Rin smiled and looked up at him and happily chimed "My only purpose is to be with you." He nodded, her little fangs showed as she spoke. Sesshomaru couldn't help but find this incredibly cute he couldn't deny it however he would never say it out loud. He let out a rumbling purr like sound in his chest as Rin's little clawed hands pressed against his chest. He looked down at her, his eyes reddened for a second. He lowered his head down to the juncture of neck and shoulder, his hot breath made Rin shutter as an innocent little blush coated her cheeks. His fangs bit down slowly being kind and gentle, no matter what this would be painful for her. After all it was his fangs piercing a sensitive part of her flesh, her neck.

As he let his fangs linger in her soft warm flesh he took in her scent, the scent of fresh cherry blossoms mixed with fruit and spring water. He slowly withdrew his fangs from her and licked the mark he just gave her cleaning up after himself. As he was cleaning the wound he just gave her, he watched as it slowly healed. He then sat up straight again and looked at the confused eight year old. "I have marked you. You are going to be my mate when you grow up. Rin as of right now out rank every other Inu yokai besides myself."

The eight year old was blinking several times and her face showed her confusion "I'm just confused how can Rin that high in ranks when she is only a ward?" He smiled at her confusion she could be really adorable "Rin you are to be my mate once you are physically and emotionally able and ready to. I am not taking you as my mate before then. You are to accompany me where ever I go no matter what. A Inu yokai pup will be an easy and tasty target for other larger demons who are looking for an easy meal. However you are a female pup and many males would gladly kidnap you so they could mate you, instead of me."

Rin shook her head and hugged him around his neck "Rin doesn't want to leave her mate! Rin only wants to mate you and no-no one else!" She stated as she hiccupped from her tears and smiled "Rin will be a good mate! Rin loves her mate and will be loyal!" He growled it warmed his heart and he couldn't wait until she would physically mature, she was physically and emotionally eight right now. But in three years she would be physically and emotionally fourteen. Every one year was like two years for inu yokai.

Rin got off of his lap as he picked her up and sat her down on the ground. He stood up and looked at her as she sat on the earth floor staring up at him, however her focus on his was taken away and focused on what touched her bare foot. She looked to see what had touched her foot and saw that it was her tail. It was like Sesshomaru's but a lot smaller. He knew he had to tell his brother's potential mate, 'Thank you.' After all it would be the honorable thing to do and he had to look proper when doing it.

Right now he looked like a mess, his clothing covered with blood and old poison. He also had dirt, grass stains and some mud on his as well. Rin however looked very clean and proper however her orange yukata no longer looked well on her. It was a yukata befitting a ward and a human at that based on its material. She now deserved some of the finest silk and pale pastel colors that would complement her features. Her orange and cream checkered yukata complemented her darker features, features that she no longer had. He heard a whimper like noise and looked down at Rin.

He glanced down at her "Rin take my hand and I will take us to a nearby village. In that village they will clean clothing that we can use until we get a yukata made for you and my hiori repaired." She smiled and she looked at his hand she noticed that his hand was slightly callused and hardened, from wielding his sword no doubt and from other forms of fighting. These hands could kill and yet they were only ever gentle and kind with her. She smiled as her hand was softly swallowed by his own much bigger one. She looked down at their combined hands, she noticed his claws and she smiled happily looking at her own much smaller claws.

She never really inspected him she and him were close but never that close, however now they were going to one day be mates. So they were like in human terms intended or fiancés. Something inside her mind told her to inspect him later, not because she distrusts him or anything. She was simply curious and it would bring them closer in a small way, since she hadn't done this when she was mortal. They walk together deeper into the forest until Sesshomaru decided they weren't walking fast enough, it was probably due to him still recovering some and due to her new body being hard on her. He then picked her up and cradled her to his chest as they flew off.

Rin smiled watching the clouds fly by them and then took in the sight of the green trees below there were so many it looked like a sea of deep green. The forest was really big and it would have taken a while if they had walked perhaps a few hours even, however would a time saver. Perhaps only a ten or twenty minutes.

Once he found an open place to land in the forest that was only a few minutes of walking until the village. If he landed right in the village that could lead to a battle and much as he didn't really care if it did or didn't. With his condition and having a young Rin with him they had both just escaped death they didn't really need to temp it, either way the village would see him as threatening. A more dull entrance would show them that he was calm and not a entering the village with murderous intentions. He took a breath and set Rin down beside him and she walked right beside him almost bumping into him "My lord I'm nervous."

"Why do you feel this way?"

"I don't know, its just before humans were a threat. They were a threat because they wanted to take me from you, and that one monk tried to take me away and he tried to kill you too. I know you won the battle…but I just realized humans will not try to take me, at least when they did that I had a chance to escape and run to you. Now they will see me and try to kill me without even talking to me. Then demons will try to eat me…"

"I gave you my word I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. Just wait until your older you will pose more of a threat and you will be able to defend yourself." She nodded understanding what he was saying and she then spoke "But won't you always be with me?" He nodded and spoke in a monotone voice "Yes, however just because I will often be by your side that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to learn to defend yourself."

As they walked out the forest's edge and began to follow a dirt path that led to the small village. This was a farming village no doubt, only trees and fields seemed to be around here. Perfect for planting and harvesting crops and good open space for livestock.

Rin let go of her lord's had as they entered the village, she knew he liked a emotionless appearance in public. After all that way he doesn't reveal his weaknesses and as of right now Rin was is one and only weakness, she didn't need to let others know that he was her one and only weakness either. They entered the village under its large gate and as they did eyes were all on them, the men glared with threatening glances. The women quietly panicked grabbing the children and going inside their homes for safety. Rin couldn't help it all the stares were making her scared and she ended up holding onto Sesshomaru's sleeve, he looked down at her and uttered a whisper only her demon ears could pick up "Don't fear them, be proud you are above these lowly creatures."

She remembered how after her family's death that was when she stopped fitting in with mortals and their society. Rin smiled thinking about how everyone used to look down on her saying she was a runt, trash, useless, mute and how she would die or her life would mean nothing and she should just die. If only the villagers who said all those things, if only they weren't dead. If they were alive and able to see her now it caused a smile to spread on her face. 'My life is not worthless, I'm not a mute anymore. And now I'm a princess… well I think I am since I'm Lord Sesshomaru's intended.'

Sesshomaru didn't even have to move his head to know a lot of people were looking at them, after all it isn't normal for two demons to come into the village. An elder of the village came out of the crowds, he looked to be about the age seventy. The elder shook a bit with fear however he wasn't shaking as much as most would be "Demons what purpose do you have with our small farming village?" Rin couldn't help but respect this old man, 'He is speaking to Lord Sesshomaru as if he were any visitor. Lord Sesshomaru could just flick his wrist and easily kill everyone here with that one move.'

Her lord spoke with his normal voice giving no emotion away "We are in need of decent clothing, this is all we seek. Once we have clothing we shall leave, I have no intention of harming the village as long as your people do nothing to provoke me."

Rin stared at the villagers who were whispering and glaring daggers at them, their rage and hate was rolling off of their bodies. Rin was able to smell the scent of their hate it was so strong that even a young pup like her who hasn't honed her powers yet could smell it. This caused Rin to instinctively tuck her tail between her legs. She hid behind her mate and snuggled up to his pant leg trying to hide from all the prying eyes.

One brave man from the crowd yelled "Hey get out of here demon!"

Another man yelled from within the crowd "We do not welcome you, you monster!"

A few woman had came out of their houses to whisper, "Will he eat the children?"

"Perhaps, we should hide them." Another woman said.

A child hiding in the doorway of a house looked at Sesshomaru and pointed his finger at him "Who is that?"

The elder smiled a fake smile and walked toward a large house "Come demon I shall help you leave our village quickly? I know where you may get fine clothing." Sesshomaru felt his mate hid in fear, it made him angry even though it didn't show he hated how they made her feel. She is the Lady of the West and he was the Lord of the West, he may not have claimed her but in few years if she agreed she would be old enough. Between fourteen and fifteen are ages when a mortal would be married off and normally have children. He would listen to her if she wanted to mate at fourteen or fifteen then that would be her choice, but…

'I will take her at no later than sixteen. At sixteen she will be my mate no matter what.' Sesshomaru told himself.

The demon lord looked at the elder he was just about to speak, however he was interrupted as he heard a male villager point out Rin "Look he has a little girl." The stupid villager reached out to grab her as he did Sesshomaru turned on his heel within a split second. In that short amount of time he used his demon speed and withdrew his sword. There was a loud scream of pain from the male villager as a thud echoed for all to hear, on the ground laid the man's bloody arm. Blood poured from the elbow and up that the man still had attached to him. During all of this Rin had been instinctively taken into his tail once again for protection. Sesshomaru glared at the man and spoke with a deathly tone frightening all the villagers "You dare touch my mate?"

"Mate!? She is a little girl?!" One outraged villager yelled amongst the crowd of villagers.

"She is mine, you shall not lay a hand on her. If you wish to keep the other don't cause me trouble."

Rin hid in his fur she separated a little of the fur in the tail coiled around her she wanted to see what was going on, Sesshomaru sensing this let her head out of the coil so she could see. She looked around and saw the people staring at her she blushed and ducked to hide it in his fur. Her golden eyes and white beautiful hair and little crescent moon was all the villagers saw of her as Sesshomaru spoke "This is my mate the lady of the western lands," Rin's head popped out to look at him and smiled happily and he finished "I am the lord of the western lands. All I require to leave the village are fine clothes, a small yukata for her and a nice hiori for myself."

The elder looked at him and then the man who lost his hand "I'm sorry about him, I will get some fine clothes for you and our little lady here. Rin smiled as Sesshomaru walked with the elder cautiously and she smiled and played in his tail ignoring mortals, she smiled and hugged part of the coil and nuzzled in it. He smirked to himself watching her from the corner of his eye and felt pride in her happiness "Rin are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes! My lord's fur is so soft!"

She yawned and smiled feeling a little drowsy she closed her eyes, he decided to let her the reasons he slept for a few days not needing anything must be from her change like a butterfly she was changing. The old man led them into the largest hut and there was an old woman and young woman inside. He looked at them and walked to the young lady " Su will you get our guess's some clothes, get the best ones you can."

She ran off to do so after coming back she blushed handing them to Lord Sesshomaru, she blushed more and Rin popped up awake smelling the scent that made her grow so angry. She locked her eyes on that of the stupid human woman's her hazel green eyes and light brown hair with little freckles, she wanted to rip off that stupid smile at once.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and it wasn't hard for him to understand that she was jealous, he too could smell the human girl's arousal for him. He looked at Rin and made a sound in the back of his throat only an Inu yokai could hear as he spoke to Rin in Inu language 'You don't need to worry mate, I only see you and no one else.'

Rin smiled looking at him and hugged him around his neck and shot a glare when she saw the female. She was close to Sesshomaru and smiled a fake innocent smile, seduction reeked from her. Rin growled and she narrowed her eyes at the woman 'She dares to try and seduce my lord? He would never mate a mortal!' The mortal girl giggled a fake laugh as she reached out her hand "Aw what a cute daughter you have." Rin eyes were threatening to turn from the whites of her eyes to go red and her golden irises to go blue, until Sesshomaru petted her head "No, this is my mate. My wife in human standards I suppose, she is the lady of the west."

The woman looked at the small girl and was confused "Her? Oh I see…" She walked away and brought Sesshomaru what he had come here for, a small pile of clothing. "Well here are you clothes I will leave you to dress." Su the young maid did so and left, Rin got dressed and looked at what she had put on it was a pink yukata with golden embroidery and white butterflies all over the material. She turned around and saw her mate without a shirt on and it made her look away uneasy, she looked elsewhere.

He finished dressing and he wore a light blue with even a lighter blue embroidery on the fabric, he saw what his young mate was doing and walked over and picked her up into his arms she faced him with a deep red blush "My lord." He took his nose and rubbed it against hers and rested his forehead against her's "Rin it may be hard to understand this right now. However your mate feels love for you."

She nodded and smiled at him then kissed his nose "Rin loves Lord Sesshomaru too!" He looked at her and put on his armor over his new light blue yukata, his swords tied by his obi. He smiled and looked at his shoulder where his tail is and used his claw to make a fine slit and then threaded his tail through so it draped over like before. He saw Rin still pulling at her shoulder a pup's tail was very sensitive and they couldn't always control it but would learn, it must of hurt to have it pressed down by her yukata.

He looked at her and made a slit in her yukata's shoulder and did the same to her tail, once Rin felt her tail freely hanging down on her shoulders and behind them like her lord she smiled and hugged her tail seeing it for the first time as she giggled. He looked at her she was cute and she was hugging her tail, he had never done that he was more of a distant and unmoved child. Rin, his little Rin was different so different it made him happy she was happy at her knew form and loved that he helped her.

"Rin, Inuyasha and his group will soon be on the move if not already. If we are to catch up to them to thank them for healing me then we must hurry." She nodded then she held her arms up and watched her mate's tail encircle her. She was soon shielded all together, so she would be protected from the wind when he flew though it as fast as he could to catch up with them.

He looked at the group who started to pack a little and then Sesshomaru looked down and landed in the middle of camp. Sesshomaru looked coldly at the stunned group, the group had no clue he was near. Most of the time they would have taken a defensive stance however that didn't even have the time to do so. Sesshomaru felt his old hiori slightly weigh down his right sleeve of his new hiori, that was where he was storing it for now. Rin smiled and moved her fingers to make a tiny peeping hole to watch the stunned group though. Sesshomaru took a step closer and looked at his half-brother who simply glared at him "Hey! What the hell you doing here again? We don't know where Rin is… So leave us and go find her."

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do."

Rin smiled she nearly giggled, Sesshomaru took orders from no one and he was so cool. 'Do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do,' she blushed a little something about his voice made her belly feel funny. Like a tickle inside her tummy. The half demon let out a little growl and then straightened his stance "Then leave, I will not have you endanger my group."

"I only came to say thanks and to say Rin is fine." Hearing this Kagome wasted no time in getting answer, as she pushed Inuyasha aside and smiled looking at Sesshomaru. Kagome had been stressing and worrying over the girl. She didn't really have any sort of bond with Rin, but Kagome was always like a sister to everyone that included the little girl who protected her when that samurai who killed Inu no Tashio had pointed his blade to her and Rin, he said he was going to kill them. Kagome was frightened however she tried to be brave for Rin who was only a small child, however Rin put herself between the samurai and Kagome. That girl had a lot of guts and was completely faithful to Sesshomaru.

Kagome was stunned when Rin smiled as she stated that Sesshomaru would save them, and then right as Rin was about to be cut down… he did just that saved them.

Sesshomaru moved the top part of his tail off of Rin's head and lowered his tail so it laid on the ground, as he did Kagome stepped forward despite Inuyasha's insults about her being stupid for trusting Sesshomaru. Kagome saw nothing but white, just as she was about to speak something caught her eye. A small movement and then she saw pale porcelain like skin with honey ambers irises looking up at her. The being in Sesshomaru tail gave an innocent smile followed by a sweet little giggle "Hi Kagome!" As Kagome grasped in surprise the little girl stepped out of her mate's tail, Rin stood beside her mate smiling at the Inuyasha's group.

"R-Rin?!" The little girl smiled bigger hearing her name and turned her head to focus on Kagome. The priestess of the half demon's group stared in disbelief, after all the Rin she knew had dark brown hair and matching eyes. This little girl had golden eyes and white hair just like, she looked like a little girl version of Sesshomaru.

The Rin she had known was a mortal and this little girl was clearly something different, this little girl also had purple crescent moon on her forehead and two maroon stripes that mirrored Sesshomaru's. Rin smiled and tilted her head to the side "Kagome?" Kagome took in the sight of the little girl before her, Rin also had small fangs that showed when she spoke and her nails were now tiny sharp claws.

"Rin is wants to thank you for saving her lord! Thank you!"

Inuyasha jumped moving Kagome out of the way to get a better look at this odd child that called herself Rin. His voice was angered and filled with envy as he raised his voice "How did you become a full Inu yokai demon?! How tell me! I have to know!" Rin opened her mouth to answer back but nothing came out being attacked with so many questions it scared and confused her. Scared that he was yelling and he was clearing angry. Rin was then confused, because she was unsure of what to answer first and how to answer it.

After she didn't explain and Sesshomaru only stared emotionlessly not giving anything way, Inuyasha couldn't help his anger and his body moved on its own it seemed. Inuyasha took a few steps forward closing the gap between him and the demon girl, he extended his hand to grab her and hopefully make her tell him. Rin's body began to shake while her scent filled with the scent of fear. Her tears were now spilling over and running down her cheeks as she did the only thing that she could think of "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Within seconds her mate was by her side, he pushed her behind him protecting her as he stood between her and his half-brother. Sesshomaru knew that Rin liked the woman named Kagome, and Rin even somewhat liked Inuyasha. He had once asked her what she thought of his brother and it amused him what she had said.

'Inuyasha's stupidity is entertaining…'

He remembered once Rin had said 'Humans are truly stupid creatures. That old priestess asking if I want to live with them. I'd rather die than leave your side my lord!' That surprised Sesshomaru and he hated to admit it, but Rin probably adopted that way of thinking because of him. He remembered he often called them insects, vile, and beastly things. However Jaken laughed and then looked at his lord 'Lord don't mind her, Children say the strangest things.' It made him wonder what he should do let her go and live with her own kind or keep her as his ward.

Sesshomaru within a blink of an eye had pushed Inuyasha into the ground causing a small crater. The demon lord growled loudly as his hand clamped tightly over Inuyasha's throat and he continued to squeeze it "Touch Rin again and lose your life." Inuyasha growled and he yelled "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha showed no respect towards his elder brother.

Both brothers growled as their eyes swirled hate and anger as they exchanged threatening glares. Sesshomaru wanted to tear off Inuyasha's arm, how dare he try to touch Rin, his Rin.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's slight whimpering from worrying about him, he didn't want to cause her anymore negative emotions and so he decided to be the bigger man. The demon lord let his hand return to his side as he stood up and walked back over to Rin's side. Rin had her eyes closed she didn't like seeing her lord fighting in front of her it worried her. Sesshomaru was very strong and she knew this, but she still worried. Rin jumped a little feeling something on her shoulder, when she looked to see what it was she noticed it was her lord's hand reassuring her that all was fine.

Kagome smiled seeing her boyfriend stand up dusting herself off, he walked back to Kagome's side and huffed "Get lost, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha wasn't harmed and that thought made Kagome smile, she was worried about him. However he was fine, he was only threatened "So… Sesshomaru will you and Rin stay another night with our group? I'd like to speak with Rin I haven't spoken with her in such a long time."

Sesshomaru listened to his brother's woman and then looked down as his future mate, what he saw made him sigh. He saw Rin give him big glossy golden eyes, silently begging with her cute face and then began to whimpered in Inu.

'Please can we stay? Please? Please my lord, Rin likes talking with Kagome.' Sesshomaru sighed a silent sigh once more, he already knew what his answer would be. Sesshomaru nodded which made Rin's face brighten up and a smile grow on her face as she beamed with happiness "Kagome, we can!" Inuyasha chuckled and smirked his smirk had leaned to the right side of his mouth as he looked at his brother who in turned glared at him " Ha, so the little runt knows Inu?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his stupid brother "Better than you, Rin and I will stay for only one day."

AN: While I was doing this chapter I was crying thanks to watching Naruto T.T


	6. Rin's Tears

Inuyasha comes back and Sesshomaru makes a comment "You better respect your alpha female…" Sango whips her head over to the lord of the west, and turns her worried eyes to the little demon girl who was looking at her own claws and measuring how her hand was different from his in size. Rin smiled and then took a bit of her hair and his hair in her hand comparing the color and texture. Kagome smiled innocently and looked at Sango who she thought was far too worried about something that is not her business.

"Sango why are you so afraid of Rin staying with Sesshomaru?"

The demon slayer looked away from Kagome then turned her head back to focus on Rin, the little girl was smiling and giggling as Sesshomaru took her hand. He tilted his head slightly as he analyzed each of her fingers and the claws on each of them to his own much larger ones. His attention on the little girl staring at him changes to have his focus on the demon slayer who was becoming troublesome, she was speaking far too much of what she should just leave alone. 'It's none of her concern.'

"I just feel like her being with a demon by choice, isn't good. She could live a happy normal mortal's life. However she was robbed of that, because she is a demon now. It doesn't seem right to take away her chance for the life she should have had." Sango's glare was fixed on Sesshomaru before she rested a sympathetic glance on the little girl she was worried about. 'It seems I'm am the only one here who thinks of realistically. Kagome sighed at her judgmental friend who was like a sister to her. 'Sango shouldn't say such things.' They have friends like Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara, who are all demons and saying the things she was saying might upset them. Kagome knew her friend hated demons, however she hoped her friend thoughts of demons had changed with their new friends. Sango looked at Kagome and felt terrible; her friend gave her a face that she didn't like. However she couldn't change how she felt about Rin, she couldn't bear seeing a sweet little girl like Rin in a demon's clutches. Rin reminded her of an old friend of hers, China. Her old friend China and was killed by a demon. Sango remembered a time when she asked her father 'Must we kill all demons? What if some are nice?' Those thoughts ended when her friend was killed. After that she felt demons only brought pain and death, except for Kirara who was like a pet.

But since then she had made friends with a few demons, because she needed to inorder to kill Naraku. However they had actually became her true friends, but they were different than Sesshomaru. Shippo is harmless after all he is still just a child. Inuyasha who was a friend too he had a very good heart but didn't like to openly show it much. She had friends who were demons, and yet she was raised not to befriend any demon. She was so confused "Kagome… I guess more than anything I think this way from being raised to only kill and hate demons." Kagome sighed as her shoulders fell, she summed up her courage and spoke "I understand, but why not talk to Rin? She might be able to explain." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and decided to walk over to his brother, he scowled at his brother and spoke wanting to speak to him "Can I have a word with you Sesshomaru?"

His older brother looked away from the little girl who was busy playing with his hair, she smiled and smelt her lord's hair. 'It smells like a forest, no like smell it smells divine.' She nuzzled her face to his long white locks and he nearly growled at the thought of leaving her. "Discuss it here." Why should he have to get up? Rin ignored what was going on around her, she didn't really care to much to be honest. Inuyasha looked at her and he sighed "Is it too hard to just talk to you alone? I have something about father I wish to discuss with you, along with some past events."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then returned to normal before Inuyasha could notice he looked at his brother "Inuyasha, leave father and the past as it is. There I no need to speak of it, we are to separate in the morning and most likely won't speak again for many years." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and glared his eyes full of anger "I need to speak to you about other things as well! Can't I just have five fucking minutes?!" Rin suddenly turned to look at her secret brother in law who just opening cursed in front of her, Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. He wasn't very happy with her being exposed to such language; he took in her scent and spoke calmly "Can you handle being here for that amount of time?"

Rin looked at her master pouting and sighed looking at her hair, she curled it around her finger mutely nodding. Jaken was nowhere to be seen and she could smell his blood… there was a lot and his scent as nearly gone. Sesshomaru didn't need to tell her that the toad died. She was the last personal follower Sesshomaru had, he had set Ah Un free. The dragon was far away doing as he pleased, until he heard Sesshomaru whistle then the dragon would come at once.

He sighed hating to see her that way, but understood why she was so upset. He promised to always be by her side vice versa and now even if it were five minutes they were to be parted. Rin looked at him and smiled then waved "Return quickly my lord!" She got up off of his lap and turned running to Kagome, when she was in front of the woman she smiling looking up at her "Kagome can we make more of those smore things?"

Kagome nodded watching the two brother leave as fast as they could, Shippo walked up to Rin with a smile on his face and handed her a stick "Here so you can roast the marshmallows." She smiled and thanked him taking the stick and putting a marshmallow on and began to slowly roast it. Sango looked over at her and smiled "So what happened to make you a demon?" Suddenly right when Rin was about to answer the slayer, she heard a voice in her head tell her something. 'Rin listen I'm your inner yokai and I am your most beast-like thoughts. I'm also known as your instincts. Rin this woman wants to take you away from your lord it is best if you don't say a word to her.'

Rin nodded to herself and saw Sango waiting for an answer; she glared at her 'She wants to take me away from my lord.' Sango looked at the girl surprised at how Rin was glaring at her, the little girl's voice changed to a tone she hadn't heard before. Rin's voice was somehow too innocent almost sarcastic "Oh I dunno." She then looked at Kagome and acted like normal Rin, with her big smile and kind voice "Kagome can you help me make my smore now?" Kagome nodded to Rin before she took two gram crackers and put the marshmallow in between. She had learned thanks to Inuyasha to use dog chocolate and not human, because he had gotten really ill for a few days because of it. She wasn't going to make little Rin sick and have Sesshomaru send her to an early grave. Kagome inserted the dog chocolate under the marshmallow, but giving it to a full blooded Inu yokai would have a different effect. After they took Inuyasha to a healer who specialized in demons he told her it would made half demons sick. The healer told her it would dull full demon's senses after a few hours they would be back to normal.

Shippo looked at Rin and handed her a flower blushing with all his might, she could smell his affection for her all over him. 'He likes me and I mean really likes me… I don't like him at all though.' She smiled taking the flower 'At least the flower is pretty, like Sesshomaru.' When she took her eyes from the pretty white flower she then saw Shippo get down on a single knee. He took a deep breath and smiled "Rin I promise to be very loyal and when we are mature I want you to mate with me."

Rin jumped up and shook her head very quickly the thought of Shippo mating with her terrified her, she already had a mate. She didn't want anyone else only Sesshomaru. 'Sesshomaru!' Rin glared at him with tears in her eyes and screamed no repeatedly "No, no, no!" Inuyasha looked at his brother they were a ways away from the group, but not that far "I just wanted to say thank you for protecting me as a pup. Also I had a dream concerning father, he and I just spoke as if he never died. He just talked about my linguae and in the dream I ate a jewel that looked a lot like the Shikon jewel."

Sesshomaru took in this information he tried not to show it but it really hurt whenever anyone talked about his father. Before it was just him and his father, they were close. Sesshomaru only found happiness being with his father even if he was a bit harsh to him at times. He never was on good terms with his mother and his father was taken far too early. Leaving him only with his cruel mother. He remembered the last words he heard from his father. The night his father died he heard his father's voice in his head 'Please protect Inuyasha.'

"I only kept my promise to father that I would see to your survival."

"I see. Also I have to tell you something, it concerns Rin." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on his brother, he didn't like how he brought up Rin. Inuyasha noticed how his brother glared at him more seriously than ever before in their lives. 'Geez so Sesshomaru has two people he doesn't like me talking about. His mood changes when I speak of father, but when I bring Rin up he is nearly killing me with his eyes. Sesshomaru's voice was firm, fierce and colder than the northern mountain ranges blizzards "What about Rin?" Inuyasha tried to dissolve this suffocating atmosphere by a cocky smile. Sesshomaru stared waiting for Inuyasha to speak and then heard Rin calling him, he wasted no time and went running to her side.

Shippo had a pouting face glaring at Rin "Why not?!" Rin glared back at him, she was hiding in a high tree out of his reach. She was at least fifteen feet up in the tree and she was shaking a bit from the height. Shippo didn't like heights or that's what he told her, she was scared she had climbed up there but now was afraid to get down. She glared down at him he tried to climb a few feet up the tree to get close to her and she started breathing heavy, 'They all want to take me from him!'

She felt her yokai powers form in her hand and out of her hand a pink acidic liquid whip formed, it looked just like Sesshomaru's. She waved her hand down at Shippo who tried to come after her, Kagome looked up at her worried she would fall and Sango was unsure of what to do. She noticed Miroku wasn't around and then saw him walked out of the shadows and held a nude picture book close to his chest it, she glared at him 'Disgusting pig.'

Miroku smiled he was in high spirits today and looked up to see Rin in the tree his smile fell into a frown, Rin had tears form in her eyes as she launched what little attacks she knew. She was good with her tiny whip with the few simply flicks of her wrist keeping everyone away, she had watched lord battle and spar many times and had come to learn a few moves it seemed. She learned how to use her whip enough to keep them all at a distance thanks to her instincts and knowledge of Sesshomaru's battles, Miroku shouted afraid she might fall "What is-! She could fall!" Suddenly they were all shocked when Sesshomaru had appeared in a flash and he landed on the same branch she was clinging to. She turned around to see her mate, however they hadn't sexually claimed each other, and they were still considered mates. He marked her and that meant no one but he could claim her. Only him!

Sesshomaru stood with grace as he balanced on the branch perfectly, Rin grew brave and stood up as she hugged his knees and cried into hiori pants. He looked down at her and his eyes asked what was wrong and she explained quickly and quietly as she cried. Within seconds she was wrapped safely in his tail and after that he jumped down from the branch at full force landing right in front of the fox demon child "Rin will never mate you, nor anyone other than her already chosen mate."

Inuyasha jumped in front of Shippo who was like his little brother and or his son, he treated him like both so did Kagome. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and so did Sesshomaru in sync understanding they were about to battle. Sesshomaru's eyes were red and icy blue showing he lost control to his demon, Inuyasha couldn't believe he let his inner beast take control of him. After all Shippo had only asked for Rin to mate with him, and Sesshomaru seemed to lose all control "RIN WILL NEVER MATE! UNLESS ITS WITH HER MATE!"

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha and they quickly locked blades, Sesshomaru kept Rin behind his shoulder where his tail rested on his back, it usually stayed there as he fought. He didn't want any harm to come to his mate, he kept her safely within his tail's grasp behind him. Inuyasha with just the sheer force of his brother's one attack was sliding back from his fighting stance "Inuyasha do not let that fox demon come near Rin tonight or else…"

Inuyasha and him glared in their exchange of eye contact they both knew that this fight was over, it was only a threat not meant to be a to the death match. Sesshomaru put his sword away and Inuyasha did the same watching his brother's eyes turn back to normal golden hues "You still want to stay here for the night?" Sesshomaru brought his tail which safely held his mate to his arms where he carried her close to his chest, he knew the sound of his heart calmed her.

"Rin wanted to and so we shall, however keep Shippo away."

The group watched they were all speechless as Sesshomaru sat and rested his body against a tree by the fire, he intended to keep Rin warm. He sat down and let his one leg be pivoted while the other just stretched out and his tail moved to rest on his lap where Rin stayed, she was still upset by everything that had taken place and cried quietly inside the protection of his tail. His normally frozen hearted ached hearing her cries, he was trying to comfort her as best as he could.

Shippo watched the girl he had basically proposed to she was crying and wouldn't stop, it was because of him. He stared at the dirt in front of him as his claw dug at it he frowned and was on the verge of his own tears he felt terrible. Kagome convinced him to finally go to bed, she rubbed his back until he fell asleep, which wasn't very long he was exhausted from all that happened today. Not that she blamed him, he got rejected on top it had a very big effect causing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to cross blades. Sango and Miroku leaned against each other watching Sesshomaru and his last ward, Inuyasha was sitting in the tree right above Kagome and his group. He was the lookout basically for everyone.

Sesshomaru looked at his fur and sighed his face became a little gentler as his voice became very gentle "Rin… Would you come out to look at me?" She popped up a little from out of his furry tail and she looked at him with huge red swollen eyes from all her tears. She hugged him as she did, her tears began to slowly dry. He had one arm go around her waist to hold her close and comfort her "They want to take me away. My yokai said they want to take me from my mate… I don't want to be taken! My lord… please don't let them."

He looked down at her, she was terrified and shaking. He let his other hand come and caress her soft hair. He had done that when he first had to comfort her and make her clam down; it was when she had a nightmare of wolves. However that was a while ago perhaps a year ago. Just as it worked then it worked now, he looked down at her body and nestled it back into his tail it was the safest place for her. If he had to leave and fight he could care for her without getting her harmed in the process. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a saddened expression "She already has a mate picked out for her?"

"Hn."

Sango looked at him "Why not let Shippo mate with her he is an heir to a clan."

"She has been promised to the one, she said she loved. Do you wish for me to harm her?" Sango stood up with Miroku holding onto her hand and pulling her back down "That is what I'm afraid will happen! You are a killing machine like an angel of death. Her being around you might make her loose her life or suffer horribly. I can't imagine who you let become her mate someone just as horrible as you I'm guessing!"

"She has died twice already. I won't deny that I haven't thought about when she was a human sending her away. However every time I gave her a chance to leave my care, she chose to follow me instead. I will not punish her for her loyalty, I will protect her and ensure her happiness. Now that she is a female Inu Yokai pup which is very rare."

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru as he spoke, taking everything in that the powerful lord was saying. Rin seemed like she would have a great life. She would live much longer than any mortal, and will be treated like a princess. "Inu Yokai are endangered, but I'm sure there are plenty of females." Sesshomaru looked at the group and spoke a fact that would surely open their eyes or so he hoped "She may need more protection than before. Rin is only one of thirty one females of my kind to be alive on this earth, and nearly all of them are mated to spoken for. She is no exception." He didn't need their approval to take Rin away, however he didn't want there to be problems. Inuyasha's group is known to save those who they believe need saving, Sesshomaru thought to himself 'I know there will be wars and problems, there cannot be absolute peace. However I would prefer if Inuyasha's group wouldn't be the one to cause me problems. It would interfere with my promise to father.

Sesshomaru looked at the monk without a shred of emotion on the demon's face he stared at the holy human "There are around seventy males including myself and excluding Inuyasha. Since he is not a full demon. She is a princess since she is under my protection, which means and now she is to mate with a strong male, one that is approved for her status. He has already marked her and when she is ready they shall mate." Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and looked at his brother "I'm surprised if there are not many females that you are letting her go, you are probably using her to get what you want and to help your empire."

"Hn. Inuyasha you are right, but I am…"

Inuyasha glared and spat "I knew it you were a heartless bastard."

"Watch your tone in front of your alphas."

"I have no alphas I'm not part of the family remember!" Inuyasha barked back defying his brother.

"If you wake her I will tear you to shreds, Inuyasha."

"Why the hell do I care. I can take you any day."

"What about the whole Inu Yokai army?" Sesshomaru threatened.

"Huh? Why go through that much trouble unles…" Inuyasha yelled as he his mind slowly put things together he was horrified by what answer he came up with.

AN: Going to upload as much as I can.


	7. Truth Revealed

Rin started to squirm around making herself comfortable once she was she let out a tiny yawn, and then she smiled snuggling up to her lord. She was able to be seen as he let the coils loosen some so she could become more comfortable, it was almost like his fur made a nest around her. Inuyasha looked at his brother and the girl who seemed so happy to be in his mere presence "Are you-"

Sesshomaru took his eyes off of his little mate and stared coldly at Inuyasha with a blank expression on his face. It didn't seem like it, but deep down the western lord was happy to finally reveal the news about how he and Rin are connected. His brother and his group would learn that what he says is final, he will gladly fight to the death for his new found mate. They had no right to say if he could or couldn't mate her, they didn't know him or Rin that well. They occasionally would cross paths and that didn't mean that Inuyasha's group were experts on Sesshomaru and his ward.

'Why should a monk who flirts with every woman have the love of a demon slayer who beats him all the time?'

'Why should a half demon be in love with a priestess? Priestesses are supposed to destroy all demons.'

The demon lord looked off to the stars up above then down at his little sleeping mate. He couldn't help but let a smile in his eyes show a bit on his lips as the slightly curved upward. Rin was curled up and sleeping, he leaned down and sniffed her scent. Her body slowly moved with the rise and fall of her slow breathing, and her hair in her face from snuggling in his tail. Inuyasha watched with a hardened gaze Sesshomaru was acting strange, he was always kind and gentle with the girl but he was now showing his kind side in front of others. 'This could only mean.'

"Hey Sesshomaru-" He paid no attention to his brother as he looked down at Rin who had woke with a smile. She was in a sleep like daze, as she reached out her hand and wrapped it around a few of his finger and spoke softly "Please do-don't ever leave." She finished her request with a few yawns in the sentence she spoke. After speaking from her heart she fell instantly asleep.

Sesshomaru glared looking at all of them "As you see she wants to be with me."

Sango managed to stand up as she glared daggers at him "She is a stupid naïve human."

His eyes flashed red as he let out a growl shaking the ground, biting the inside of her cheek as she shook with fear. It made her knees wobbly and weak and she was forced to fall back into her seat. "You all say you care for her, yet you make her cry. I never make her cry. You must all think of me as an evil killing beast… I'm not the only killer here. The only difference between the members of your group Inuyasha is that I don't hide the things I do. I have killed many mortals and demons, however I do not deny that I do. Rin knows what I do and who I am."

Inuyasha huffed thinking about how his brother "My group? What do you mean?" Inuyasha took his brother's insult as a blow to his pride. Inuyasha was the leader, protector and alpha of his group. An insult to the group was an insult to him. Sesshomaru sat tall with an air of nobility around him as he spoke pointing out what he had meant.

"The demon slayer kills, I protected your brother and I was merciful towards you." Sango glared at him and spat back at him "I do not remember that!" Sesshomaru nearly grounded his fangs wondering how she could forget "I had decide not to kill you when you nearly killed Rin. I am more merciful than you, it seem you are a monster in denial. On top of that you have very poor memory."

Miroku looked at him "Sesshomaru I sense you wish to tell us something, that is fairly important. Tell us so we may understand the meaning behind your or Rin's actions." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and huffed at the formalness of the mortal monk it amused him; he opened his eyes and spoke clearly for all to hear "This is that last time I hope to see any of you. None of you will be allowed near Rin again."

Kagome jumped up worried her gaze directed on the girl in his protection, then looked up at him "Wh-Why?" Sesshomaru was ready to get up and leave it was tiresome how much he had to explain to this group, what did they not understand? Mortals are truly stupid creatures. He took a silent breath in order to hopefully make them all understand.

"You make her afraid; you all witnessed her crying in fearing of being taken from me." With that everyone seemed to look at the little girl who was content being in his protection, before looking back at Sesshomaru listening to him continue. "I am the lord of our race and am that means I'm also the strongest of our race. I was bred to be our kind's strongest living member. After all breeding within the royal family is carefully picked so we only produce stronger generations. The strongest member's blood from all the past rulers is in me due to the selective breeding of our ancestors." Inuyasha huffed and muttered "Not that strong since I cut off your arm, even if you were able to grow it back."

Taking a breath and remembering that the past should be left in the past he lets his half-brother's remark slide, and instead surprises him by his next sentence. "Inuyasha you must know how protective our kind is of our mates. I will do any means to keep my mate happy and healthy. I suggest you shut your mouth before I ask, Lady Rin of the western lands what she wishes her mate, Sesshomaru of the western lands to do."

"Sesshomaru! You and Rin! Rin is you mate?!" Inuyasha yelled and Rin heard this and stirred more. Her demon ears always alerted her anytime her name, mate or Sesshomaru were used and this seemed it needed her attention too. She yawned waking and rubbing her golden eyes looking up at her lord with a happy smile "Good morning, my lord." He looked down at her and smiled through his eyes as he sighed. He was happy that she was back to normal, she was happy again "It is still night, Rin."

She looked up at the sky and then yawned again seeing the stars convinced her that it was indeed still night. Rin looked infront of her and was shocked to see so many faces, all these faces were fixed on her and on her lord. With everyone staring at her she shyly blushed and smiled "Well good night then." She went to lay down but then jumped up a question had just popped into her mind that she simply had to ask "So why are they staring my lord?" He looked down at her curious little eyes she let out another tired yawn and tilted head waiting for his response.

"Rin would you care to show them your mark I gave you yesterday?"

She smiled and nodded happily as her little fingers found the hem of her new silk yukata that went with her complexion very nicely. As Sesshomaru looked down at his mate he saw her start to pull down her hem it would soon be revealed, his arms tightened around her. 'No one will take her from me.' The group watched as Rin moved her yukata down to show the mark he was talking about, it was a bite mark on the juncture of her neck and shoulder "See!" Everyone stared with disgust and anger, Sesshomaru saw their faces and growled a bit so angered by their reactions. 'If Rin sees them and feels ashamed they will all die.'

Rin hadn't looked at their faces she was trying to see the mark, however she found it was impossible. She gave up it was hurting her neck trying to bend to see it, so she jerked her head up to look at everyone. Rin wore a huge proud smile and showed what she thought was the greatest thing ever. It took her a second to take in everyone's reactions she had first mistook them for good reactions like shock, but she was able to sense differently. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate who was beginning to sink into him from fear of the others. He wanted to growl and show his anger to the others, however something within him told him that he needed to reassure her. So he did something that he rarely did he smiled.

She looked up at him with fearful eyes that were brimming with tears and a horrible frown on her face, but that quickly changed. When she took in the expression of his face she found herself smiling just as big as she had before and something in her heart grew warm and fluttered seeing his smiling face. He normally smiled if he did at all only through his eyes, but this time his lips moved about two millimeters. It may not have been as big as her's but she knew for being in front of others that was a lot.

"My lord you are smiling!" She said as she threw her arms around his neck hugging while standing on her tippy toes. Her scent had thankfully changed he hated her scent when she was sad or upset, it made him want to do anything to get her to smile again. If that meant even putting his life endanger than he gladly would. That thought made him feel a bit fearful about the bond that he had created with her. She was now his ultimate weakness… 'She could destroy me.' Putting that thought aside he took in another breath of her scent. Rin smiled happily 'My lord.' Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his arm wrapped around her waist and behind her head in a sweet embrace. Everyone watched the sweet moment until it was broken by Inuyasha's smart comment.

"That was a fucking smile?! Poor Rin having to mate a bastard like you."

She removed her hands from hugging her lords neck to her sides as they formed tiny fists. In not time she swirled around and glared the most threatening glare she could. Living with Sesshomaru for two years gave her a great advantage at knowing how to put fear into other with a simple glare, after all he is the best in that department. The sight of the half demon made her begin to shake with anger, she found herself gritted her teeth. She had forgotten about her fangs and accidently cut the insides of her cheek, her anger grew more. 'He insulted my mate! He made me so mad I hurt myself! I hate him!' With all these thoughts swimming around her eyes quickly changed. The whites of her eyes began to bleed a deep red while her beautiful golden hues turned icy blue showing how cold hearted she was becoming in this instance. 'No Mercy!' She lifted up her lips and let out a low growl glaring at Inuyasha and quickly wanted to end the distance between them. 'I want to sink my claws into him! I want to scream at him! I want to'

She had only moved about two feet from Sesshomaru's side, and he wasn't going to let her go any further. He had to use his tail as a lasso and wrapped it around her waist pulling her back into his lap. However she still tried to charge at the half demon, but her lord's tight grip didn't let her move another inch. Inuyasha was surprised at the little girl's anger it was so intense for someone like her. She was so young and small, she also seemed really kind hearted.

Sango's eyes widened in horror of the little girl's transformation from looking kind and sweet to looking evil and corrupted 'How could he have turned her into this?!' Kagome gulped and stared in disbelief at Rin's anger, 'Inuyasha only insulted Sesshomaru. That's something those two do all the time, why is freaking out so much?'

Rin understanding she won't be getting any closer opened her mouth and screamed at the one who insulted her mate "Who the hell do you think you are?! You are a Bastard you stupid half demon! You are just a mutt! A disgrace! A mistake! What gives you the idea that you are any better than my mate?! He is strong and brave! He is really kind and loyal me too! I see how you treat Kagome! You yell at her and treat her badly! You call her stupid and get jealous all the time! You were two timing on her for about a year! With her past life! Who knows if you're even over Kikyo! Kagome might not even know if you love her for being herself or for her being part of Kikyo!"

Sesshomaru pulled her down to sit back into his lap and as his eyes filled with some pride, she had defended him. That was one of the ways mates showed their loyalty and their love, he knew mates never allowed anyone to insult their mate and get away with it. Even though his mate was small she still defended him. He approved of her defending him, but she did do something that he didn't approve of at all. Sesshomaru turned her around and lightly flicked her nose "No cursing it is beneath a lady of your rank."

She pouted and puffed out her cheeks as she went to rub her nose "Okay…" After looking over her shoulder and seeing Inuyasha's stunned face she smiled at the good job she did, in victory she stuck out her tongue. Kagome sighed she was blown back almost amazed by Rin's behavior however how she stuck her tongue out reminded her of the child she still is.

Sango was disgusted by the little girl's behavior, 'Demons destroy all innocence. Poor Rin, she wasn't able to be saved.' The look she fixed on Rin was one of pity, sorrow and anger all mixed together. Sesshomaru caught the look the demon slayer was giving Rin and was sickened by it, he fixed his own glare on Sango telling her to back off. Kagome looked at the exchanged and thought how this situation was starting to really get out of hand and she didn't like the atmosphere. 'If this continues knowing Sesshomaru, he might attack one of us.' She also wondered how Rin new everything about her and Inuyasha's past, what it like a gossip subject now? How did it become common knowledge?!

She had nearly zoned out as a few more things were said between the two brothers, but they were just simple insults. She looked at Rin expecting her to attack Inuyasha again when he insulted Sesshomaru. What Kagome saw made her want to laugh; Sesshomaru was covering Rin's mouth with his hand. Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare this had to stop if it continued knowing how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are it could escalate to violent actions, endangering everyone here. "Inuyasha! Apologize!" The half demon looked at the woman he had been courting honestly shocked that she was scolding him right now. "What the hell is her problem I am only defending myself!'

"Kagome are you crazy?! Rin started it!"

She glared a glare he knew all too well "Inuyasha you know you started it!"

"I did not!"

"Apologize or I will S.I.T you in front of both of them until you are black and blue!"

The half demon's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he thought about the overall physical pain he would have 'I'll be sore for weeks!' Swallowing his pride he took a deep breath and casted his eyes to the side avoiding direct eye contact "Sorry."

"Inuyasha apologize correctly!"

Hearing Kagome's voice he knew he didn't have much time until she uttered that horrible word, he summed up all his strength and looked Sesshomaru in the eyes and apologized as quick as he could "SORRY!" Kagome let out a sighed he said it so quickly that it didn't even sound like a real word, but he did do it. 'That is good enough I suppose; I know it wasn't easy for him.' Miroku stared he had been amazed at all this drama that just seemed to pop up a mere twenty minutes ago, 'That must be a new record! But it looked like if Kagome hadn't ended it when she did that blood was going to be shed!'

Rin smiled her inner demon had resided with the whole matter now over with, she cranked her head back and looked up at her lord and he removed his hand from her mouth allowing her to speak. She didn't speak but did open her mouth to yawn stretching her jaw before smiling up at him with eyes shining with love and pride. Sesshomaru looked at the sky it was a little before midnight and it would be dangerous to travel at night, besides a young pup like Rin needs sleep. He turned his back to the group and hopped into the closest tree. Inuyasha and his group went to their own spots to sleep for the night; everyone had been tired from a long days travel and knew that they would rise early. Sesshomaru looked down at the group and glared 'Still too close,' he look up and went about another four branches up before being content with that spot.

He sat on the strong branch and leaned his back against the tree's trunk, he curled his tail in his lap making a soft bed for his little mate to sleep on. It was way past the time she would normally sleep and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked at the gentle rise and fall of her body as she slept on his lap. He had made up his mind he wouldn't sleep this night he will instead be guarding Rin.

He looked down there was a fire in the middle of camp and his brother was sitting against the base of the tree that was on the opposite side of the fire 'This spot makes it easy to watch his every move.' He then heard a rustle and saw it was the girl named Kagome who was tossing and turning in her sleep under her odd blanket. The fox was sleeping a few feet away doing the same with his own blanket. The monk who hadn't spoken much that night which he did appreciate seemed to be faking being asleep while he was actually looking at a book that held many detailed paintings of nude women.

'Disgusting mortal.'

The demon slayer though was the one that he felt most uneasy about there was just something about her. He glared down at her she was sleeping directly under the tree he was perched in. He looked down at her and wasn't surprised when she rolled on her back and glared up at him in the tree. She glared daggers at him and mouthed the word 'Monster,' with her mouth before rolling over and sleeping.

'That woman surely has a death wish.'

Everyone had gone to sleep and the next morning Sesshomaru had stated that Rin had wished to remain with them one more night. Rin smiled running to Kagome with the energy surely only a demon child could possess "I want to grow closer with my sister! Well you are not marked or mated yet, but I bet you will someday! That makes us sisters when you are!" The group from the following had learned to watch their mouths when speaking. The day had passed quickly Rin was glued to Kagome's side nearly talking the poor woman's ear off.

The following night was the night of the new moon, Kagome had grown close to Rin and felt like she was able to make a request from her 'Sister.' Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled a big smile thinking about the favor Kagome had asked 'Keep Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha tonight. Otherwise Inuyasha will die if the two brother's fight.' Rin sighed even though Inuyasha was an annoying pain she couldn't let her mate's only brother die.

"My lord can I go bathe?! It would be so much fun and I want to stay clean! A princess should be clean right?" He nodded and with that they were gone for nearly two hours, Sesshomaru was instant that they find a hot spring. Where they had traveled that day was through a few small hills before coming into a forest, they made their way through the forest before making camp. Rin then asked if they could sleep in a tree a few yards from the barrier. She didn't like being so close to Sango and he could tell that, the whole time they traveled she stayed far from the demon slayer.

Inuyasha noticed that he hadn't seen his brother since dusk and was relieved 'I'm glad Kagome convinced Rin to keep that bastard away. I would hate for him to see me like this. All weak and mortal…ugh.' He turned his eyes to the moon in the sky that was normally a pearly white, however tonight it nearly blended in with the sky completely there was only a very thin line outlining the dark moon. The last golden hues of his turned to the darkest brown as he glared up at the moon "I hate new moons!" He huffed and glared up at it wanting it to fill up with its white glowing light 'It's only fair If I'm mortal under the new moon to be a full demon under the full moon.' Miroku sighed looking over at his friend "You as well as I know that the new moon is needed." Inuyasha couldn't help but mumbled "Who asked you? Stupid monk." Inuyasha huffed and got up turning his back to the monk, Miroku sighed at his friend's childish behavior.

"Oh getting all moody, because of your over whelming emotions? Perhaps I should leave you with your feelings." Inuyasha yelled "Fine go! But don't treat me like a girl!" With that the monk got up from his sitting spot and mouthed the words 'Good luck,' to Kagome who only smiled. She then came up behind him and placed her hands on her hips "I'll let it slide just for tonight, because I know how upset you get when you are mortal. But watch that mouth of yours!"

Sango smiled at her friend Kagome "Inuyasha that mouth is going to get him into trouble someday."

Everyone had tried to sleep but found themselves somehow restless. Kagome couldn't help but notice how everyone was back to their old selves with Rin and Sesshomaru gone. Inuyasha was back to having his famous attitude. While Miroku was still being his perverted self. Kagome was being the mother figure of their group taking care of everyone and correcting Inuyasha on his behavior. Shippo was being babied by Kagome and getting punched by Inuyasha.

Sleep had finally claimed them after three hours. Sesshomaru and Rin were still away, they too were resting peacefully in a far away tree.

Everyone had made their beds and fell asleep under the moons gaze; they had made camp on the edge of a forest that lead to a small valley. With Inuyasha in the condition he was in tonight Miroku had set up a barrier, so they could sleep without worry. He had explained even if it's for a night mortal bodies need rest. Inuyasha of course was reluctant, but Kagome had brought some sleeping medicine and mixed it in with his ramen that night. It wasn't long before the poor drugged Inuyasha was out cold. With the whole group out cold they weren't aware of the changes that were about to take place that night. Changes that would end their lives.


	8. Five paths to the Future

Inuyasha's sleeping group was unaware that they were being watched from afar, the ones watching were waiting for them all to be sound asleep. The creatures started to move within the forest seeing that right now would be the perfect time to attack. The creatures slowly inched their way out from their hiding spot in a blooming berry bushes that were plentiful in the forest. The creatures revealed themselves as they made their way out into the open; they quickly began to circle around the barrier Miroku had created. The moon light shone off of their white shiny scales revealing that they were soul collectors. They quickly were joined by others of their kind and all of them went about circling the barrier like vultures and their prey. The one who had ordered them to do such a thing stepped into the open letting the moon light shine on her face. She closed her eyes and smiled enjoying the feeling of the crisp night air, the smell of the dew covered grass, and the sounds of chirping crickets. Sadly this was not a visit for pleasure and so she reminded herself of the tasks she was here to complete. Kikyo walked over to the barrier and held up her hand telling three of her former soul collectors to circle around her and carry her. They did so obediently they fly her above the barrier and hovered over the sleeping group. She took a deep breath enjoying the feeling of air in her lungs before she raised her hands high in the air. The nearly invisible moon began to fill with light until it became a full moon.

Kikyo looked down at the mortal Inuyasha it filled her heart with sadness she had never seen him as a mortal. He was so handsome… She couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the promise they had made to each other. "I'll become human for you." Her heart was conflicted with the task she was given, she had to remember that her time had passed. The life they lived together was gone, this was not 'Her,' Inuyasha anymore. With that she steeled her heart and kept her hands held high. Coming from behind her the moon was letting its rays materialize and form a small crystal in her hand. The crystal was made up of a soft and warm light like sun during spring. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and quietly sang "Watashi wa utau yō ni tsuki no hikari ga kagayaki, Runa hikari ga kanojo no jinsei o kaeru. Tentai kanojo wa kono akuma tokkō sheru no uchi ni atarashī inochi o ataeru mezameru yō ni anata no basho de, koko ni naru baai tenshidearu koto." The bright light that had formed in her hands now shot towards Kagome's sleeping form; it pierced her like an arrow. Kikyo stared watching the girl's body begin to softly glow, the priestess smiles at her reincarnation before turning her back to the young girl.

Myoga sat in a tree and watched the priestess he thought was dead sing, she was shooting something into Kagome and he had to cover his mouth to stop from screaming. 'Is she dead?!' He even from his far away hiding spot was able to see that Kagome was still breathing as if nothing had happened. The old flea let out a sigh of relief, his eyes went back to Kikyo as he followed her movements. He sat there and watched the priestess as she went into the barrier and bent down near the demon slayer. He wasn't able to hear but she again whispered a song or a curse before opening her hand to let another tiny crystal fly into Sango's mouth, an oddly pure light engulfed her body. The old flea stared he was desperately trying to figure out what was going on he jumped on another leaf to get a closer look.

Kikyo then turned around and walked towards the monk who had been confident in his barrier skills, she had just proved that he needed more practice. She took another breath and watched as another orb of light filled in her hands. This orb was different it wasn't golden warm or pure it seemed to be made of something hot that looked like a tiny orb of fire, she sang again "Kasai no kaishi, hi wa kare dake ga shitte iru, asa no bangumi ni seichō. Kare no doragon no chi ga jōshō shi, naibu no honō no yō ni seichō shinakereba naranai." A blue light engulfed him as blue flames encased his body, this fire was odd. This fire didn't seem to burn him, he sleepy very peacefully. All he did was let out a content sigh as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

The small red fire orb flew into the monk's mouth and then sang another song for Kagome her reincarnation, she looked at the woman. Who looked so peaceful something that she had been robbed of in her own life. A smile crossed her face 'My soul seems unable to ever be with Inuyasha. But Kagome wait path shall you choose? Duty or something else?' She looks down to watch a orb that is unlike the others before, slowly form in her hand. This orb that is slowly forming has two energies, a blue energy and a red energy slowly morph. The two colors forever swirling however they never mix. She opens her mouth and lets out her voice singling quietly to her reincarnation,"Miko to ōkami wa kyōryoku no ryōhōdeari, karera wa hijō ni kyōryokudearu koto ga u~iru, sorera o maze, kanojo wa kanojo no kako wa honmono o manabu hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kanojo wa kanojo ga kanojo ga kanojo no jidai no dare yori mo aru to ninshiki sa seru nōmaru ni hoka naranai to kangaete iru. Kanojo ni kanojo ga atae rareta unmei o shimeshite iru."

She stared at Kagome's body as she watched a red and blue light slowly engulf Kagome; her bodied glowed bright with the wondrous hues. She sighed in her sleep before turning onto her stomach and cuddling her pillow. Kikyo walked away from her reincarnation 'So care free it seems.' The beautiful priestess turned her back on the sleeping woman and stared at her former lover 'Inuyasha, I have never seen your mortal side…until now.' She took a deep breath burying her personal feelings before she made her way to the sleeping mortal who was a half demon only a few hours before. Her eyes turned there gentle gaze to watch the slow rise and fall of his peaceful sleep, she took that moment committing it to memory before going about her task.

A sliver light that had a slightly red tint to it slowly formed as she sang yet another song and half way through the song another orb completely formed in her palm. At the end of her song a bright off white pink light formed around his body.

In the morning Rin was still incased her mate's tail, Rin growled and slapped something in her little room of fur. Next thing she knew she saw the top of the room her mate had made her by incasing her in his tail moved. Sesshomaru had removed his tail to see what she was doing, his face looked at her emotionlessly "Rin." She looked up at him and yawned; she was still tired but gave an energetic smiled "Rin caught something."

He uncoiled her and she laid on his chest as he looked he held out his hand "Let me see." Rin nodded and handed over what she caught. He took it in his hand keeping in enclosed inside his fist, he narrowed his eyes as he opened his fist. As he slowly opened his fist he noticed Rin was had climbed onto his back and was looking over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes more when he saw the pest in his palm "Myoga."

Myoga smiled nervously as he looked up at the demon whom he fears the most, the intense glare made him start sweating nervously. He had a good reason for fearing him, Sesshomaru is known for being ruthless. The flea turned his head from the terrifying daiyoukai to the little pup over his shoulder "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't know you had a pup." Sesshomaru looked at the old timer and his glare became more intense, threating even. Myoga knew he was in hot water drinking blood from one of his lord's son's was one thing, but if Sesshomaru had a pup he would be even more ruthless. He shook waiting for the demon lord to do something horrible, however he noticed no punishment came to him.

Sesshomaru spoke as he always did, so calmly and stoic "I do, she is my mate." Myoga faked a faint and then jumped up and down on Sesshomaru's palm with a huge smile "Your father would be most impressed that you found a mate, he had probably hoped it would be a mortal since he wanted you to understand him. Then again this means your family line will continue!" He turned his head to look at the female pup "I'm surprised you finally settled down." Sesshomaru looked over at Rin "She was mortal not long ago. Now she is a proper full blooded daiyoukai and is fit to mate and help carry my pure linage."

His shoulder buddy chimed "Rin is happy to be a demon!" then she giggled. Then she looked ahead and quickly climbed lower on his back to hide under his fur draping over his shoulder "My Lord, something is wrong."

"What is it Rin?" She pointed a shaking clawed finger at where she was looking and then looked where she was looking at he saw nothing. He saw Myoga turn to the direction Rin was pointing as well and he jumped "Oh! Yes, something has happened to Lord Inuyasha and his group." Sesshomaru stood up and stretched his foot over the edge of the branch, as he slowly and coolly descended. Sesshomaru put Myoga on his other shoulder as he slowly walked towards his brother's camp it wasn't far, far enough so they were out of sight. When he had walked far enough to where he was able to see the camp his eyes widened a fraction when he say what laid before him.

What he saw was the sleeping forms of his brother's group, and the future mate of his brother slowly starting to move. She yawned sleepily and went to stand up, she yawned again before she started stretching. She her shirt was two inches short and she felt something tickle the exposed skin of her waist. When she turned her head a bit to see what it was, it surprised her 'When did my hair grow this long?' Her was now to her waist, last night her hair was a little past her shoulder. It had grown a lot overnight. She stared at it and noticed as she blinked the sleep from her eyes that it had something in it 'What is that?'

Her eyes widened as she noticed the bright red and icy blue stripes in her ebony hair. Rin poked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see she gasped looking at Kagome, and she noticed that Kagome had a pair of single red stripes on her cheeks and purple eyes. Kagome found her legs were wobbly as she slowly and shakily stood up and looked at her hands then smiled 'Wow my nails are so pretty and long. Wait these are-!'

"CLAWS!"

Inuyasha jumped up only to be hit by a low branch just above his head, he cursed and broke the branch from anger he held it in his hand and looked to see Sesshomaru "HEY DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO KAGOME?!" He heard no answer, but he saw Rin shaking over his brother's shoulder and cooled his temper 'Better not scare her or he will go berserk. Wait Kagome.' He heard Kagome she was speaking to fast for him to understand she was panicking something she didn't do that often these days, after all she was used to living here in these times "Wh-KAGOME?!" She looked at him and saw he looked like his normal self again, but this now he had a fluffy tail just like Sesshomaru. Now Inuyasha also had a single pair of violet jagged stripes on each cheek and the same violet over each eyelids.

"AHHH!INUYASHA!"

Miroku jumped up at all the yelling and grabbed two sutras "DEMONS!WAIT-" Kagome looked at the being in the monk hiori and gasped "AHHH!MIROKU?!" He had dark blue hair with icy blue and medium blue highlights. 'He is different too!' On Miroku's forehead was a blue flame and his hair went to his waist and he had two black horns on top of his head with black claws and white pearly fangs.

"KAGOME!?INUYASHA?! WHERE IS-"

A woman jumped up and held her katana out and looked at the others "Where are my friends?! TELL ME!" They all looked at her and gasped in unison yelled "SANGO?!" The woman they knew was lightly tanned, scarred with battle wounds, had long dark brown hair. This woman looked nothing like her, this woman was very pale skinned with light blonde hair that was nearly white and her eyes were icy blue. She looked at them with questioning eyes "YES?!WHERE ARE-"

"IT'S US!" Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku yelled in unison.

Sesshomaru stared at them he had to try not to smirk 'This is amusing, however I would prefer an explanation. It is rare for mortals to become demons. Rin changed that was a very rare occurrence. However now three more mortals and a half demon have changed as well, this somewhat troubles me.'

He saw the old flea hop off his shoulder and Myoga took a deep breath as he yelled for all the demons to hear, with their excellent hearing he was sure they would hear. They all stopped their confused yelling and screaming to look at the little flea hopping from the ground high in the air getting their attention. So he could explain what really happened. The old flea stood on a long by the fire they had made last night and cleared his old throat "I saw the dead priestess Kikyo come in your barrier last night, she seemed to be doing something with some energy orbs.' Kagome was the first to speak "Energy orbs?"

"Yes, that is right. Energy orbs are within everyone and sometimes they can be very small and need to be fed to become a big mass of energy. I understand what happened to Lord Inuyasha, but I am confused about you three mortals. Inuyasha is a half demon and his energy ball must have increased immensely making him a full blooded demon. However I do not understand how one feeds their energy orb. It is a thing only Kami can provide from as far as I know. Also he is the only one with a demon energy orb within him, Kikyo only held demon energy orbs."

"Demon energy orb?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes, a demon energy orb is different from a demon energy orb by its powers and color. A demon energy orb is much more powerful and colorful, a mortal is smaller and is normally a dull brownish green symbolizing their earthly attachments. But Kikyo put a demon energy orb in each of you and from what I could tell they were all different and as far as I know none of you have demon blood inside you. Without a demon ancestor if a demon orb is put in you it will shatter your soul and kill you, so how are you all alive? And how have you all turned into full demons?"

Kagome fell to her kneels as she then curled into a shaky ball and started to cry. Rin looked at her mate and seemed he could understand her request just by looking in her eyes and he nodded his approval. She climbed off his back and ran over to Kagome hugging her tightly "Being a demon isn't all that bad. I promise!"

Kagome shook more and looked at the girl hugging her and trying to comfort her "I can't show myself back home. So what is so great?" Rin frowned she remembered how when she was mortal a few days ago she wanted to be a demon so she could live with Sesshomaru forever. 'And now I can so I'm happy!'

"Well you can live forever with Inuyasha! Also you don't get hurt as easily either and you can smell things a lot better and hear, the world is so much more interesting as a demon!" Kagome looked up at her, Rin's smile it held no lies and no fear, not even worries or doubt "Myoga." The old flea turned hearing his name "Yes?" Kagome sniffled as she sat up properly with Rin rubbing her back "Myoga I had a dream a while back, my dream I saw Kikyo. We were at the place between worlds and my family was there too, but there were a lot of people I didn't know. She said they were my ancestors and… there was a wolf demon named Kioji."

Myoga's eyes widened and he gasped " Are you sure?!"

"Yes and Kikyo held a small jewel orb in her hand."

"I see… Kagome this was fate then. You demon blood must have been so thin due to your ancestors mostly being mortals it nearly cleansed all your demon blood. It was like it was lying dormant, but with the help of Kikyo she activated it to it's fullest possible extent making you a full wolf demon. Not only that Kioji was the first leader of the eastern wolves and his is also Midoriko's son. This makes you a princess of the eastern wolf clan, and the one who is fit to rule. Far as I know Kioji had only one child that lived to produce an heir, making you the one and only decent of Kioji's with the purest wolf blood that I have ever seen."

She felt the urge to look at her neck when she did she saw a blue stone tear drop stone necklace, her eyes softened at the feel of it. 'This necklace it's for the princess of the clan… but how did I end up with it? Must of happened when I changed during the night.'

Sango gasped and had tears that were brimming her eyes begin to fall "She really did fall in love with a demon? I thought, no I hoped… it was only a tale, I looked up to her. But now I don't see any reason anyone should look up to her! How could she?!" Kagome glared at Sango and yelled "DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT HER! SHE WAS AN AMAZING WOMAN!" Everyone looked over at Kagome who was now making growing sounds as her eyes were fixed on Sango 'She needs to stop hating demons so much. She is one too and I have had enough with this hate of her's!'

Sango sighed and backed down then looked at Myoga "So those dreams we had were telling us what was going to happen, that we were going to become what our demon ancestor was?" He answered her by nodding he looked to check the others who had changed and they seemed to understand now and were able to accept it. However something was off about Sango like this was worse than death for her. "Are you so upset by becoming a demon that you can't accept it?"

"I'm a demon slayer! I hate demons! But… now… now…. I'm the descendent of a celestial being named Yuki Kazakio. She was the first of my ancestors and she started our demon slaying village. She was also the first teacher of demon exterminating. So this means I am the princess of her clan and my village. But… I don't understand how my village can be a demon slayer village when a demon started it and our tradition. It's too hard for me to understand."

Miroku sighed the woman he had come to love, despite her judgmental mind could break if she doesn't learn to accept what she truly is. 'To doubt one's ancestors is to doubt one's existent, a very troubling thing one the soul and mind.' He took a breath and forced his shaking hands to remain still as he understood 'I'm a demon. I was always a demon. Years ago I accepted my fate with the wind tunnel; I have sense kill Naraku and am free of it. I shall also accept my fate as a demon. His voice was strong and calm as he spoke "I'm the prince of the dragon clan and my ancestor was Akane Sakardo. The only red dragon demon in existence."

He mustered a smile his blue eyes shining with new found acceptance and pride, his long hair created with hues of different shades of light, medium and dark blue shone in the sun's light. The blue flame on his forehead seemed to appear brighter than before and his long black horns on his head nearly sparkled with the light's help as well. The true image of a noble prince.

"I'm the blue dragon, Miroku Sakardo!"

Rin looked at them and smiled "Prince Miroku, Your pretty cool. But not as cool as Lord Sesshomaru!" She looked at Sango and Kagome and saw their faces still seemed like they were full of sorrow. Rin glared at them and yelled "Hey you get to live forever! You can lead your clans to greatness! You are responsible for them now, you can't be upset and complain! You are all responsible for the lives of innocent people. Don't you guys protect the innocent?! That's what you got to do now!"

Sango stood up and glared at the little girl "Why should I?! I am a slayer it is my place to KILL demons, NOT TO LEAD THEM!" Rin glared at her and screamed loudly "Learn to accept your new destiny! You cannot change it! Guys are all related to important people! I am lady of the western lands and I'm only eight! All of you are much older, so I want you to be braver than I am! It's a little weird I'm eight and more mature than all of you when it comes to accepting this!"

Inuyasha got walked over to her and glared down at her as he yelled "Oh how can I lead when Sesshomaru is the first born. I'm finally a full blooded demon! And I can't rule, because you both are ruling over father's lands." Rin glared up at him and was soon joined by her mate; Sesshomaru was at her side with a flash. He took her into his arms keeping a safe distance from this new Inuyasha who was unpredictable, Sesshomaru began to put some distance between them as he walked away. He took in a breath and hid is inner smile at Inuyasha's tiny brain and spoke hoping the mutt's eyes "Surely you haven't forgotten about your mother, what a cruel son you are. Little brother."

'Can I still call him a mutt now that he is a full blooded demon like myself? Hm, I suppose not.'

He stood there shocked as he watched his brother's back moving farther and farther from him "I could I?"

"Have you forgotten her title?" Sesshomaru spoke as he turned to look at his brother, he saw the light go off in his brain. After seeing that Sesshomaru took off into the skies and flew away leaving the group to themselves. Everyone looked at Myoga who spoke sitting on the log "Inuyasha your mother was Princess Izayoi from the Central Region." Inuyasha nodded absorbing the information and then he and everyone were drawn back to the flea. "All you young people now have very important roles, Think about it! You can all lead this nation to a bright future, one with demons and humans living together. You all have the hearts and minds of humans, since you were raised and lived that way for all of your lives."

" Lord Inuyasha you must go and rule over the central region, lead your mother's clan and show them what her son can do. Show them the right way to live with humans and demons, show them that there was no need to kill your father or exile your mother."

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin will rule the west. I have no doubt that they will lead it to be just as prosperous if not more so than the former leader Lord Inu No Tashio."

"Kagome you are the one and only heir of the ruler Kioji of the Eastern wolves. I hear that many of the wolves attack and kill mortals. I must say I have read some of those books you used to bring here in your bag. One of them spoke of wolves no longer being alive in the era you are from. You can change that and make it so that the wolves live to see that era, you are responsible for their lives."

"Miroku I am wise however I have not heard much about the southern region. I do know that they are having a troubling time right now, they are in the middle of chaos with the people who reside there. Almost like a civil war, many are dying." The former monk lowered his head and sighed "That is truly awful."

Sango I understand this is very hard on you, but you must lead your clan in the north. I heard that they are not doing very well either. I believe that Kikyo was sent here from Kami to turn you all into what your clan's need. Your clans are all having troubles of their own and in order for them to survive they will need great leaders as yourselves. Also you are all friends you can help one another, be allies and help your clans. If you all control a region and become great allies you can change the future of Japan and create a peaceful place for all to live. A place where people don't have to know another evil creature like Naraku."

Everyone exchanged looks after Myoga left everyone knew what they had to do. Kagome smiled and held out her hand "I swear I will lead my clan to greatness and be a great friend and ally to Lord Inuyasha, to Lord Miroku, to Lady Sango, to Lord Sesshomaru and to Lady Rin!"

Miroku held up his hand and smiled "I swear I will protect the innocent! I will fight and create peace with my allies and friends!"

Inuyasha yelled "LET'S SHOW THEM ALL WHAT SOME FORMER MORTALS AND A FORMER HALF DEMON CAN DO!"

They all turned to Sango and she sighed "I promise I will lead my clan and keep our slaying traditions alive! If my friends ever need anything I will always be there! I will be a better friend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome POV

Kagome sighed thinking back to that day and to the promises they made. That new destiny that they had no choice but to embrace, torn her old group apart. She sighed recalling what had later happened 'Not long after that morning we all traveled to drop Shippo off at the clan of the fox demons. I remember his eyes used to be full of so much happiness and energy, but when we dropped him off all he did was cry. It really broke my heart to leave him as he cried for us.'

It wasn't long after we dropped him off that we all said our farewells and traveled to where our people resided. Sango had gone to the northern mountains and the last thing she said to us was "I hope we can't all meet again." I remember I had to hold back my tears. After all I knew that this was the hardest on Sango due to her beliefs and the ways she was raised. Her eyes when she said that were now cold and somewhat dull; the fiery passion wasn't there anymore.'

Kagome looked at the twig she had stepped on and then thought of how the rest of her group said goodbye 'I remember I just told them to give it their best and I would to the same. Inuyasha didn't look at me and he didn't even anything to any of us when he left. The look he gave me broke my heart. Miroku had at least given me a hug and wished me luck, his eyes never met mine though. Then there was poor little Shippo… he couldn't stop crying. All of their eyes were not what they once were. Sango's had been full of passion, Inuyasha's his were full of pride, Miroku's was full of mischief and peace.

I wonder if that day my eyes changed too?'

She looked back up on the path she had been walking and continued her path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five weeks later.

Kagome had started on her path to the well, She thought about what the group had decided five weeks ago. They had decided parting was the right thing to do, it made sense and so far it seemed like the right thing. But Kagome knew that the right thing wasn't always the easiest thing to do.

When the group had decided the right thing would be to part and go to lead their people they had decided to cut certain bonds among their group. She and Inuyasha broke up. Had to hold back tears when she thought about it, she thought it was fate. 'We were never really meant to be together. In first in my pervious life, Naraku torn us apart. Then this life it was Kikyo who torn us apart and all of our new destinies. We were never supposed to be together. Like the way I wanted us to be.'

She shook her head and stopped thinking about the past as she walked forward 'I really need to the Higurashi Shrine. I can't live in the past… I must look to the future!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Flash Back quickly crossed her mind before she could stop it.

Kagome looked down at Shippo and she forced a smile on her face, she quickly picked him up and hugged him "You are a big boy now, and we all will need you to grow up big and strong. We need you to be a strong ally for us in the future. Let's lead our clans to greatness!"

He sniffled and nodded 'She is smiling, but I know she is sad.' He turned his head to look at Sango who was also smiling, Miroku was chuckling and Inuyasha was making his famous grunt. 'They are all standing as far away from each other as they can… I know they are all hurting I saw Kagome break it off with Inuyasha and I saw Miroku break it off with Sango. To lose the person you thought was going to be your mate… How are they all so strong?'

The group traveled for a few more miles that day, they all looked at each other with sad expressions every now and again. After dropping off Shippo they hadn't spoken to each other all of them lost in their thoughts, or they are just too sad to speak. They made it to the road that split into five paths.

A gravel path leads to the North for Sango; the path had a few dead weeds and other plants that were very green. A lone white butterfly crosses her icy blue vision and she sighs 'It will be a lonely path,' She thought to herself.

A narrow path over grown with weeds and lush greenery leads to the South for Miroku.

'Fate had to be even crueler… split the couples up and make them rule in opposite lands.'

A Stone laid path lead to the West where Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin reside.

Kagome stared and smiled 'At least fate was kind to those two.'

A dirt path leads to the East is surrounded with beautiful flowers and she spots a little ladybug 'This is the path I will take…'

The last path was a flooded muddy path leads to the central region for Inuyasha.

They all turned to look at their paths and then turned back around to look at each other their faces were all emotionless when they looked at each other; this was a hard moment for all of them. They looked at each other all very well knowing they would most likely not speak to each other for many years. The other thing they knew

They could never relight the old flames of their old romances for each other were most likely gone for good. They had to live in and rule their lands; they couldn't marry and move away. If they did that then their clan would have no leader. So Sango and Miroku couldn't be and neither could Kagome and Inuyasha, If one were to marry the other then a one of the clans would lose a leader.

Each clan needs their rightful leader and they need the rightful leader to be there in case of any happenings or emergencies within the clan. There would be far too many problems and they had decided duty before all else, after all they were now responsible for innocent lives.

They had finished their goodbyes and started to walk down their own paths to their lands. Odds are they may not see each other for some time. Kagome walked down her path and sighed she had hoped that someone would have protesting saying that this was wrong or that they don't need to do this.

However she heard no one speak at all.

With that horrible silence they all walked out of each other's lives, all they could ever be now were allies and friends. However they would not spend long days traveling or days goofing off now they had to grow up and assume roles beyond what they had expected for themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome in current time

She jumped into the well and watched as the blue light engulfed her. In no time she ended up at the other side. She felt sad before it felt like she couldn't travel through the well quick enough, now she wanted the well to be slow in transporting her. She knew what she had to do and she wasn't looking forward to it. Kagome slowly crawled out of the well it was pitch black and she couldn't be happier she was afraid of what her family would think.


	9. Lady Kagome

Kagome slowly climbed up the latter that her grandfather had made for her, it was just a rope latter with a few planks of wood but it was so sweet that he had done that for her. Actually it was very kind of them to let her go to the past and help Inuyasha. It seemed so long ago the first time she came back she thought it was all a dream, until Inuyasha broke the seals ther grandfather put on the well. She looked at the wooden doors and then took in a deep breath before her hand found its shaking self on the handle. She hesitantly opened the well house door, and made her way to the house. Kagome took in a deep breath and her lung hurt from the fumes her world had. It was true what Inuyasha had said the air here was gross, it burned a little and it tasted horrible.

She found that opening the door to the house was easier than the well house. She bit her lips and sunk into the house where her family was sleeping, she told them she would visit soon. They were expecting her to come home tomorrow for her brother's birthday. However that wouldn't happen now, they didn't know that only Kagome knew she would not return. Not after tonight anyways. Kagome walked through the hall and ignored the pictures on the wall, they were all pictures of happy family times. 'If I look at those… I won't be able to do this. I'll want to stay and never go back to the past. I'll want to pretend like the world on the other side of the well doesn't exist. I can't do that.'

She went up the stairs and the floor creaked as she moved down the hall and to the door where her mother's room was. Taking a gulp as she held her breath she slowly opened the door and slowly stepped into her mom's room, being as quiet as ever so she wouldn't wake her. When she walked in she saw her mother's sleeping form. The blanket was falling over the side of the bed and she walked picking it up and then stared at her mom as she slowly and quietly placed the blanket on her.

'Night mom.'

She wanted to cry seeing her mom and for what she was about to do. Kagome tried to steel her heart as much as she could as she went to her mom's dresser. She reached into the drawer of her mother's dresser and grabbed a sock full of rainy day money she held it in her hand and made her quiet escape out of the room. She raced out into her room and quickly went to her closet and picked out another outfit. She quickly put on a black shirt with a rock band on it, she looked into her drawer and pulled on a plain red skirt. She looked at her reflection and nodded 'Alright even with my demonic features I look like a human girl who is going through that so called rebel phase.' She picked up a pair of black shoes and made her way down stairs, she made her way outside and put on her shoes.

She made her way to the shrine's stairs and quickly ran down them not looking back.

She walked down the street it wasn't far to the shopping district, she decided to go to one store, Night Owl's Outlet. 'I really need to get stuff, and this is a twenty four hour store.' She quickly grabbed what she needed, 'Clothing here good quality for a cheap price.' She went to the cash register to check and put up everything she had decided to buy. The first thing was a red skirt that looked just like her green one from junior high. A pair of white leg warmers with red strings to tighten them, they were really cute. She then put up a pair of black shoes that were flats, unlike the ones she was wearing right now these had straps to keep them from slipping off.

She also bought nearly the whole medical department, then again the feudal era isn't as medically advanced as this era was so it couldn't be helped. She went to the small book section on animals and picked up a book on wolves. She may be the princess of the eastern clan but she knew next to nothing on wolves. She needed to learn about them as soon as she could. If she lead her clan, yet knew nothing about them she probably wouldn't be very successful. She lastly bought a brush and pony tails. She quickly started the walk to the home that she was going to abandon.

She went up the stairs to her house, she nearly smiled 'These are one thing I won't miss, these stairs go on forever!' She looked at the door to her house and ran towards the storage house instead. The wolf princess went into the storage house of the shrine; she smiled seeing the dust that caked the boxes. 'I want to remain who I am, Kagome a child who was raised at the Higurashi shrine.' Finding the small step stool she carried it and sat it down in front of a shelf, she looked at the sixth shelf. She climbed the small step stool latter and was finally able to reach the sixth shelf, she looked from the left and saw old rectangle boxes wrapped in paper or tied with twine. 'Nope, not those. Oh where could they be?'

Looking to the right of the sixth shelf she saw a few square boxes and frowned 'Not those either.' Getting annoyed by all the time that she is wasting 'I came here like at one in the morning and it's like two thirty in the morning, if I stay here much longer I might get spotted. After all mom has sleeping troubles since father's death and she normally does chores and things when she can't sleep. This place might be her next target since gramps can't clean it very well.'

She hopped off the step stool and sat it back in its spot, as she did a box caught her eye it was a thick rectangle box with a red string tying it. Kagome smiled and grabbed the box she then thought about how she was going to open it, 'Gramps really ties these things tight. I'll need scissors.' This made her sigh 'Those are inside the kitchen and since mom started babysitting kids she has locks on drawers with sharp objects in them. That drawer is surely locked and I don't know where the key is.' Frowning she looked at the box and then saw her thumb nail 'Claws, that's right it's a claw not a nail. WAIT! My claws!'

She used the claw on her index finger and cut the thin string, and looked at the clothing inside. There were boxes that were full of old clothing, and this box just happened to be the clothing her grandmother wore when she was young. She smiled and pulled out the priestess shirt, it was like the one she saw Keade wear all the time. However this one was special gramps often told Kagome "You look so much like your grandmother, she was a very strong willed woman she was. I had to ask her to marry me four times, the fourth time she said she would so I would stop bothering her.'

Kagome went to another shelf and smiled looking at a long thin box; she made quick work of the string tying the box shut. Inside was a long sparkling sword with a beautiful red handle, this sword was created by one of their ancestors long ago. It was blessed by the Buda himself or that was what her grandfather had told her. 'I'm not sure if it was true, however it's still a fine sword.' The next thing she grabbed where the arrows that they had for when they did target practice, during her great grandmother's generation. Gramps mother had never taught him and so the practice stopped with him. After she grabbed some arrows, she then grabeed an arrow holder and sighed thinking about what else she might need 'Feudal era…Warring states era. War… I'll need armor.' She opened up a large box that was on the bottom shelf and inside was some light weighted armor that was sliver, inside was also something soft. Her eyes snapped open and felt herself go pale remembering a story her grandfather told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash back to when she was five.

She running around the halls was playing with a towel pretending she was a warrior princess with a pink cape. It however came untied from around her neck and when she turned around she saw her gramps holding the towel in his hand "Kagome what in heaven's name are you up to?" She frowned scrunching her eyebrows together "Playing Warrior princess!"

"I see so where are you off to in a hurry?"

"To fight bad people!"

"Oh well we don't have any here, so how about I tell you a story instead?"

"Can I have my cape?"

"After the story you can."

The little girl glared at her grandfather and nodded. He grabbed her hand and lead her down a hall way. She sat on his lap and he opened a box by the couch and pulled out a furry cloth "Feel this Kagome." She tilted her head and giggled "It tickles like a puppy!"

"Yes, it belonged to a wolf long ago."

"A wolf?"

"Yes, our ancestor wrote in a journal that a wolf had threatened our family and so the leader at that time killed the wolf. That is how we got this pelt it was from our family's hero at the time, a widowed woman who had two young children killed this wolf and she was your great great great great great great great grandmother."

"Really?! She seems really cool!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Kagome in the storage house

Lastly grabbed a pelt of black fur her grandfather had shown her when he told her the story of how it came to be here in their family's possession. She smelt it and something inside her seemed to click, 'Kioji!' So the story was a lie to hide how it really came to be here in our shrine. I don't know how I know this, but somehow I can just tell. Anyways I need to get going I'm sure it's been an hour after all I searched from through so many boxes.

She looked at the priestess top and put it on, then her red skirt that went to her mid- thigh. She smiled as she brushed her ebony hair with blue and red highlights into a high pony tail, she wore a red head band after fixing her hair she put on her thin white leg warmers that she loved and tied with the red string. She loved them, she like how Amu had similar ones in Shugo chara. As a child she looked up to her and loved her style, she then put on her black flats and fixed her armor over her chest on her priestess top and lastly draped the black fur like a short cape on her back. She then put the sword sheath in a red sash that normally held up priestess pants, 'Just like how Inuyasha hold's his sword… No I have other things I need to think about like the time!'

Kagome bit her lip and quickly went into the kitchen to get a spare travel bag from closet in the hallway, just outside of the kitchen. I look over at the kitchen clock that hung on the wall and my eyes burst open 'Four thirty in the morning?! It will soon be dawn!'After she got a bag for the rest of medical supplies she looked on the fridge and took a photo one of her whole family, one when her dad was with them. Kagome stared at the photo and was so absorbed into remembering the good time when they were all together, that she didn't notice a creaking sound from behind her. She put the picture in the bag and quickly turned around "Sis?"

The one behind her smiled with sleep still heavy in his eyes and on his face, he even had a little drool spot on his cheek as he mustered a sleepy smile "Happy Birthday Souta. You should go back to bed, I'll see you here in a bit okay?" He smiled and nodded with a yawn he hugged her and smiled "Love you sis." She smiled biting her lip as she held back her tears "See you here in a bit I have to go get you a cake."

"A fruit cake?"

"Sure."

"Thanks sis."

Kagome made her way to the door and slowly opened it as she spoke "Okay I'll be back, now you go to bed."

"Kay." She watched him as he turned around went down the hall to his bedroom, to go back to sleep. Kagome smiled as tears flowed down her eyes she turned around and shut the door behind her. She quickly ran to the well house before anyone could stop her, after all she was supposed to be back today. They would welcome her home and if Souta's mind woke up he would defiantly chase after her or tell their mom or gramps.

'I have to leave before one or all of them come after me!'

She quickly opens and closed the well house door and then adjusted the bag on her left shoulder, and the quiver of arrows on her right shoulder before she jumped down the well. She ran to the hut that belonged to Keade and the old lady was very shocked and questioned her "What has happened to yee?! Yee are a demon are yee not?!" She sighed and looked at Keade she her tears had thankfully dried "Where is the eastern pack of wolves?" Her eyes snapped open "Kagome? Why do yee wish to know." Kagome smiled and looked at her then bowed "Thank you for all your help these past few years, and this is one last thing I need to ask." Keade sighed she could tell that this about in a way "Yee are a demon, a wolf demon."

"Yes, now can you please help me one last time?"

"Yes, child I can. If you ever need anything just come and visit me."

"Thank you Keade, and I will."

Keade bowed and smiled tears wanting to brim, however she strongly held them back as she spoke "Thank you for destroying Naraku and for helping put my sister's souls to rest." Kagome humbling said that it wasn't all her and that she had help from many others, after than Keade pointed to the direction she needed to go. Kagome smiled and waved her goodbye to Keade and Where she asked Keade the eastern pack was.

'So… past Inuyasha forest, through the valley of the bone eater's well. After I make it there I have to follow the stream that flows west and east and I go up the river taking me north east. Then I have to cross it at the bridge and follow that path until it forks, and take the left path going into the eastern mountains.' She decided to walk she wanted to get there in one day 'If I stall I'll be left alone with my thoughts too much. It would be better if I got there as quick as I could.' She made it to the valley of the Bone Eater's Well and saw with her purple eyes tried to avoid looking at the well, she was successful as she left the valley and went to look for the river.

She made it across the bridge and part way down the path it wasn't long after she took the left path that she needed to rest. She smiled seeing a large log and set down her bag, bow and quiver before she herself laid down. She closed her eyes lying flat on her back, her feet were so tired that this log seemed to be just as comfortable as a bed. She heard a noise and instinctively went about defending herself. She pushed with her legs against the bottom of the log, and then used her hands as she did a flip in the air to escape from being captured or attack by whatever made the noise.

The ones who made the noise had stopped in their tracks, and stared at her. She was upwind and they had probably sniffed her out. They knew her scent was of a wolf demon, however being closer to her now they were able to determine more than that, they also noticed the pelt over her shoulder. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the two male wolf demons she bit her lip to stop from growling, one male took a stepped forward "Who are you? Why do you smell like a wolf and a priestess? Surely you can't be both!"

Kagome looked at them and noticed they were wolf demons, she smiled 'I don't think they are a big threat to me, and perhaps they are from the eastern pack?' She walked up to them and held out her hand to shake hands, then saw their confusion and bowed her head instead. "Hello my name is Kagome, I'm the decedent of Kioji." The two wolves looked at her she wore a priestess top with a silver armor chest plate over it, and she wore black wolf's pelt draping down her back. She also had a red mid-thigh length skirt on and a sword at her side, and she wore white leg warmers and black flats. Her face held a kind and happy smile her eyes were a sparkling purple and her hair was as black as night. The sun made her blue and red stripes shine brightly, her beautiful hair was held all together in a high pony tail with a head band that rested at the base of her bangs. Her cheeks had single red stripes and her lips were naturally pink and she had little claws and fangs that showed in her smile.

They looked to see the tear drop necklace and bowed to her, 'They kind of look like Koga.' Both of the male wolf demons wore black wolf pelts and black skirts with tails on them. They had accepted her just after looking at her they knew. The two males quickly offered to escort her back to the eastern clan and to help carry her things, she politely accepted their offers.

The trio was all quiet on their way back to the eastern clan, they had wanted to get their new lady there quickly. From what she said she came from a far way away and hadn't sleep for a whole day. They were worried about her health and one male carried her bag and the other held her bow and quiver.

A question randomly popped up in her head and she spoke it without thinking it over "Wait why don't I have a tail?" The two males were currently walking her back to the den to introduce her to the rest of the clan she would lead "Perhaps due to your priestess blood it makes you not have one." She nodded and smiled at her own ignorance 'Of course, I'm no normal wolf demon. I'm bound to be a bit different.' She looked at the two males again and took in their features, they both had brown eyes and black hair "Wait why didn't you accuse me of not being your rightful princess?" The smiled as if it were clear, the one with a scar on his cheek smiled "My name is Eri and this is Ryuu, we knew from the pelt and the necklace you wear. Kioji only gave it to his daughter who vanished long ago, he was also the son of Midoriko explaining your priestess powers and why you look a bit different from ordinary wolf demons." She nodded taking all this in and then snapped her head back when he cleared his throat "Not to mention you have a more pure line of ancient wolf demon blood."

"I see. So how much farther?"

"Not far Lady Kagome."

'Lady Kagome? I'm going to have to get used to hearing that.'

Five months had gone by.

Kagome had become very busy, as would any new leader be. She had to learn about the clan and its history also the traditions and so much more. But right now she was out with her two body guards Ryuu and Eri. Ryuu had short black hair with brown eyes and it was in a high bun he wielded a spear and Eri had a scar on his cheek and had a spear as well. Eri also had a set of brown eyes too; his hair was in a short braid that went to his shoulders. The three of them walked on a grassy path through the forest on the edge of her clan's territory. Kagome looked over to see a flash of color out of the corner of her eye. The flash was a rusty red color and then there was that scent, she knew that scent… it made her smile as she chased after the fast object. Her two body guards ran after her as she took off at amazing speed.

The rusty red object jumped into her arms and she smiled tightly hugging it. Eri and Ryuu had to admit she was very fast; they were panting the running they had to do to go after her "Lady Kagome what is that you are holding?" She smiled and turned to them so they could see what she was holding "This is Shippo of the fox clan, he is a great friend of mine." Shippo smiled jumping out of her arms and smiled "Yeah! I knew her for a long time! I just was in the area and wanted to say hello." She saw him frown and sigh "But I can't stay long."

Kagome was saddened by this and looked at him "Oh, I see your parents?" He shook his head and huffed "No they are just care takers, you and Inuyasha are the closest people that I could ever consider my parents. They my care takers are so annoying though!" She then slowly smiled "I'm so glad you haven't changed at all, Shippo." He nodded and then hugged her leg looking up at her "Neither have you, other than your looks. You look so pretty Kagome. Hey are you on patrol?" She nodded and then spoke with him a more few minutes, and she smiled but her smil held sadness "So have you heard anything about the others?" He sighed and shook his head "Sorry I haven't, my care givers are so worried something will happen to me that they shelter me from pretty much everything. I don't hear anything about the others, they think if I do I will want to go find them. I had to play a trick on them just so I could see you, Oh I have to go. My magic doesn't last long, they are chasing a doll that looks like me."

She smiled and nodded before bending down to hug him "See ya later." He ran as fast as he could with a smile plastered on his face 'I'm glad, Kagome is still Kagome.' She then jumped into a tree she wasn't just on patrol she was also training; she remembered when she had the hardest time just climbing up a tree. Now she was able to get in the trees, but she needed to work on jumping from branch to branch. She slipped but got her balance and prevented her from face planting, not wanting to push her luck she smiled and sat down on the branch.

The two body guards for her were staring up at her and waiting for what she was going to do next. She stared off into space before she heard her name and then looked down and saw Ryuu and Eri "You don't have to follow me all the time."

"Yes, we do!" They stated in unison. Eri looked up at her and sighed "Lady Kagome if you are tired may I suggest we return to the cave?" She huffed and looked at the other trees of the forest she smiled looking at all the lush green life "I'm just thinking." Ryuu climbed the tree next to her and tilted his head "Oh about what?" She smiled fondly at him, Shippo had reminded her of the others. 'We all promised to do our best, it seems Shippo is keeping his promise and it hasn't changed him. I don't think I have changed too much, I hope the others are the same as they used to be too.

She finally spoke remembering she never answered Ryuu's question "Of Old times, and my old friends… May I think alone? It is very personal and I would like some alone time." Eri looked at her and shook his head "No we can't leave you unprotected." Kagome glared at him and frowned 'They normally follow every order of mine.'

"I order you to leave me be."

"We can not." Ryuu stated and Eri nodded at his friend's answer.

"I was a strong human and now being a wolf demon I'm even stronger. Besides I have rare and strong blood I can handle myself for a few minutes." Eri huffed back and spoke being firm "That is even more reason, we cannot have you harmed." Ryuu touched Eri's shoulder and smiled pulling him out of the tree "Hey we do need to speak to the warriors, let's see if anything has been happening lately. After all Eri you haven't forgotten we are having land troubles with the nearby humans."

Eri nodded and told her they were off, she smiled thanking them and sat in her tree. It wasn't long that she had noticed a wolf lying tree. Kagome then jumped down noticed the wolf was actually her friend named Kimi. Kimi had dark brown fur and she was a bit shorter than other wolves. The two walked down a forest path and spoke about her old friends "Hey Kimi do you think I should send a letter to each them? You know just to see how they are? I mean I would just be checking up on allies', right?"

Kimi barked walking along side Kagome, she then pointed her head forward and started growling. Kagome dropped the letter topic altogether and narrowed her eyes, she too sensed something however was unsure of what it was. Kimi's ears were twitching as she saw her leader draw her bow with an arrow pointed towards the rows of trees. Kagome nearly jumped when there was a sudden break of silence as a wild boar came running out of the trees. Kagome grinned she had been trying to learn to hunt and now was her perfect chance, she handed her bow and arrows to Kimi who held them in her mouth. Kagome took off running after the boar while Kimi just sat and watched her lady in action.

Kagome ran as quietly as she could as she was sneaking up on the boar which had stopped to sniff the ground, she glared seeing something move in the bush behind the boar. Out jumped pack of wolves Kagome ran as fast as she could, 'If I could catch the meal tonight that would be so great!' She let out a growl that surprised even her as jumped and let her claws sink into the boar. 'Ha I claimed it as mine.' The other pack of wolves growled and she placed her two fingers in her mouth and called some of her own wolves, who were Kimi's family.

"Take the boar back to the den while I speak with these other trespassing wolves." Kimi stood proudly beside Kagome incase their leader needed her bow and arrows. The pack of young brown trespassing wolves tried to attack Kimi's family as they ran away with the boar. Kagome glared at them as she blocked their path to Kimi's family "It was on our lands! As are you!" Kagome then clapped her hands together and made a barrier around Kimi's family, so that they couldn't be attacked and the attackers would be flung off and perhaps purified if they tried.

Suddenly she felt something fly past her and saw a spear, she then grabbed the sword on her waist. The trespassing wolves were now fixed on attacking her head on, they were now charging at her. Kagome fearful for her friend then quickly turned and yelled at Kimi "Run! Just Run!" Kimi whimpered and she set down the weapons she held and started to whine.

"I'll be fine I can't use my special attack with you here or you could get hurt!" Kimi turned and saw the barrier around her family dissolve she barked Kagome's order 'Back to the den with the boar!' Kagome smiled seeing them all get away safely she thrust her sword forward, but she missed all the wolves. Getting frustrated how Eri and Ryuu were right 'They should have stayed. I'm not strong enough yet! No I can't say that! I'm strong!' She her eyes were burning with rage as she fought the wolves, until she felt something hit her from the side. Kagome was pushed to the ground when she saw what attacked her.

Her bright purple eyes had met blazing blue ones.

'TOO CLOSE! I CAN FEEL HIS BREATH ON MY LIPS!'

Then she growled loudly as she kneed him in the stomach, when his hands flung to cradle his stomach she quickly surprised him by doing a flip. She then kicked him in his jaw, when she landed straight up. She was surprised by two hands holding her hands firmly behind her back. She thrashed around trying to make the one holding her lose their grip, the wolves formed a circle. They were all snapping their jaws and were growling. She looked at her attacker who slowly stood from the ground as he rubbed his jaw "Damn you are feisty."

Kagome blinked her purple eyes which were burning with rage she then stomped on both feet of the one that held her. The one holding her hands behind her let go and screamed "OUCH!" The one who had picked himself off the ground yelled "Damn it you let her go!" Her attacker was now standing tall and she with her free arms launched herself at him "KOGA!" Before he knew it he had been hugged by this odd, beautiful and feisty wolf demoness "AHHH! What-?! Who are you?!" Kagome glared at him after hearing him pushed him arm's length away, just as she was about to speak. She heard panting then turned to its source and smiled at seeing her guards "Ryuu, Eri I'm alright."

They kneeled and had their right hand over their hearts bowing and wanting forgiveness, for leaving her side. Even though she had requested it, Ryuu spoke for them both " Lady Kagome, forgive us for not being here right away." Kagome smiled and extended her hands to them she saw them take her extended hands, and she pulled them to their feet smiling.

"You are forgiven. You were quick and I handled myself."

Koga's eyes widened and he smiled looking at her "K-Kagome?!" She turned around and looked at him with a smile. All of his wolves stood behind him they all knew about only one woman named Kagome. He walked over to her closing the gap between them as he held her hands in his own. Kagome couldn't help but blush as she looked at his blue eyes 'I never noticed how blue they were before.'

A thought crossed her mind as she pulled her hands free from his, he showed his dislike of her action as a frown appeared on his face. She smiled at him and spoke calmly not wanting her voice to shake at all "So how is Ayame? I heard you mated with her finally?"

Ginta laughed and shook his head Ryuu and Eri looked at him "Oh no, Ayame spread that rumor so you wouldn't want him." Kagome jumped in surprise as Koga grabbed her hands again, she then pulled her hands away blushing even more "Oh I see, what brings you here? You are trespassing on my lands by the way. I will let it slide since you're my friend, but it's not smart to not ask first."

Totally ignoring her he yelled with worry and happiness in a perfect mix, that would make any girl's heart leap. "I have been looking everywhere for you!" He quickly threw his strong arms around her and hugged her close; he smiled breathing in her scent and feeling her body next to his. She blushed a darker shade 'Too close!' She then smiled and found herself nuzzling into his hug 'He smells so nice, and he feels warm. I forgot how I missed Koga.' He then let her go and stepped back, he watched as she smiled and was back to her normal color" So why were you looking for me?"

Koga stood crossing his arms and his brows knitted together as he explained "When I saw Inuyasha a few weeks ago and he was a full blooded dog demon. He was running a human clan with several other half demons and demons serving him. When I asked where you were, he said that you had changed and he had no idea where you were. He just said you were probably in the eastern region somewhere. So I have been looking everywhere!"

Kagome was surprised when he got down on one knee; he quickly grabbed her hands and smiled "Kagome, I have always loved you. Will you spend all of our lives together? Not only as husband and wife, but as mates?" She nearly jumped back in surprise "WHAT?!" He smiled standing up and his face held no mischief only dead seriousness which was rare on his face "I ask because Inuyasha told me you were no longer together, and wouldn't be due to your new lives." She felt her heart pick up and something in her screaming to say 'Yes.' Her mind quickly wondered 'He is right you can't be with Inuyasha, besides Koga would treat you right and you know you have had a little crush on him. Besides you'll have to marry or mate one day, better someone you know and somewhat have a crush. Rather than a stranger or someone you can't stand and it would help strengthen my clan.' She smiled at Koga and felt her heart leap as she nodded "Yes."

"Say again?!"

"I will be your wife and your mate Koga."

Koga smiled and Ginta, Hakkaku, Ryuu and Eri all just stood there shocked. But happy too for their leaders. The great wolf clan leader who had been slowly rising in ranks and was two ranks away from Chief, was Koga. He ruled over all the wolf demons, even the eastern tribe. Now he was going to marry the eastern princess Kagome. If their two blood lines and clans mixed, not only would Kagome be leading all the wolf demons with Koga. They also would be very safe and the wolf demon trouble with humans would be most likely stop with her help, being a former human and currently being a priestess.

Koga and Kagome had both fought and defeated the evil Naraku having them marry one another would make the wolf demon nearly invisible. It would also make them be higher in rank, they would be up there with the big nations. The big nations right now were the newly found celestial beings clan or what humans called them as angels. The other strong growing nations were the central mixed clan Inuyasha led, the fox clan Shippo would lead soon, the dragon clan Miroku led and lastly the strongest of all of them the western empire led by Rin and Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha in the five months had been leading his clan of mixed civilians. He and his clan had peace amongst themselves and the clan's past of bloodshed, was now all but forgotten. According to rumors he had no mate as of yet, and he has been leading a good army.

Sango at this time was rumored to finally accept the fact that her brother was gone and she was an angel, and princess to a whole clan of angels. She led them with grace and was teaching the art of demon slaying and protecting, she wanted them to be able not be afraid of the outside world. They were very use to hiding and being defenseless, they had been one of the weakest clans, before she came to power. Sango had wanted them to be like her old village happy and free to walk around and live as they wished, it took time but they were more confident in protecting their clan, happy being free and proud in their craftsmen who were now well known in trading with other clans.

Miroku was rumored to have ridded the land of troubling and evil demons, and was now busy making his civilized. Before his lands were waste lands for the dead and starving. He had been trading with Inuyasha giving them some iron and steel for weapons in exchange for food and farm help, to teach his civilians to farm and use the land properly. Before they didn't have much luck and were blindly killing the crop, but not giving them what they needed. He also had been creating laws; the number one law was…

Anyone to kill another without proper reason was exiled.

Sesshomaru was busy telling and teaching Rin about the basics of ruling, she was now training on how to defend herself and live as a proper princess of the west. Rin currently was living at the palace with Sesshomaru, but they were still traveling around here and there every now and again to visits allies and other noble demons.

AN: I know this was a bit longer than most, but I hope you found this informing.


	10. Lord Miroku

Thank you for your questions and I am happy so many of you enjoy this story. However I just have to say… wait and see. I'm not giving anything away ^,- This is a prewritten story I am just going through and editing it so it shouldn't take long to update.

A year later after Kagome and Koga met again.

Miroku has been living in the southern region, which has been under his constant control. Miroku who was walking from his room was approached by a man on his way to the garden where he often had tea. The man, who approached to him is a very common looking man for the dragon nation. His hair is a summer green and his eyes are more of a spring green. Most people of the dragon nation have hair and eye color that is green, brown, black and for some yellow. The famous dragon demons in the past have all had rare hair color. With these rare hair colors the people of the dragon nation, expect some time of greatness to become of them.

Great Savior, Lord Miroku. The legendary blue dragon. The bringer of peace, a rare blue dragon who is the only survivor of the royal family. He has brought order and civilization back to the dragon people, as he claims he wishes his lands to know the peace that was once overflowing before the Great Chaos, General Ryukotsusei. Being a monk he is able to detect evil and he is able fight in completely different way than those before him.

Great Prosperity, Lord Akane Sakurado. The legendary founder, and the flame of life. He was able to unite his people in ways that only ever seemed to make their peaceful nation even greater. They grew abundant crops, always had some of clearest water sources, wonderful beauty in their weapons making. Their people were very honest and truthful, the time he ruled was called the Great Peace. After he mysteriously passed to the next world, sadly some of the trust and peace went to the grave with him. His heir was able to keep the people in a time of peace; however it was not the great peace that Lord Akane had held.

Great Chaos, General Ryukotsusei. The hellish being with silver scales. He had grown tired of peace that the dragon nation had held for nearly two hundred years. Finally he had climbed to the position of General. Sadly with peace he was only used for patrol duties around the palace, this grew boring and he hurt the Lord he served in as many ways as possible. He seduced the young princess and he scared the Lord's mate, Lady Maizui. He then killed off most of the army and all of the royal family but the youngest son, Haru. Haru was only five and was rumored to have lived and bred with mortals, before he died by being killed by Ryukotsusei in the end. Ryukotsusei was finally exiled and he fought against the great dog general and then fell into a deep sleep.

Great Evil, Lady Maizui. The angel of death to all who hold beauty. She once was rumored to be the most beautiful, she had rare hair that matched the cherry blossoms and her eyes were the color of irises, with her skin like the pale moon. Her beauty didn't last and she was severely scared in battle. This caused her love to leave her and she in turn killed all those more beautiful than she. This meant men, women, children it mattered not to her. The only way to be safe was to hide your face from all eyes or to scar yourself.

Miroku looked at the man and smiled "Hello Toru, any reports of distress or problems?"

Toru bowed by kneeling on his one knee and putting his fist over his heart showing loyalty, he raised his eyes his horns were only an inch long and didn't curl a little like Miroku's. Miroku wore a dark blue kimono that went down to knees and it had slits on the sides and he had light blue hiori pants on. On the kimono top it had golden embroidered dragons looking like they were flying on the material. He wore black flats, his race had originally move to Japan from China and mixed the two clothing styles. Miroku's hair most of his hair was cut to shoulder length expect the center it was grown to his waist were it rested in a low pony tail. His black slightly curved horns poke about six inches up and he sighed seeing Toru's face "Something is the matter."

Toru nodded and looked up after rising from his position "Lord Miroku, it is Genkai village. A hoard of demons have entered Genkai and have control over it. A group of humans were taken as hostages." He sighed and got up "Are they the exiled?" Toru rose and nodded Miroku took a sip and walked quickly to his room and put on a samurai helmet like helmet and black armor made from dragon scales and then lastly grabbed his golden sword. He had the sword when he was a human but never had it as a sword, it used to be his staff.

In the time he rose to power in this region he had his staff and melted it down and turned it into a sword, he had his demonic powers that he could wield with the sword and yet the staff was what made it allowing him to used his spiritual powers to their fullest. He walked to the edge of the palace and yelled in a calm and yet energetic voice "Osamu." Suddenly a big golden yellow dragon with a snake like body and a pair of white horns with four short legs and his feet looked like talons.

He jumped on the dragon that landed and grabbed his horns as reins, and smiled at Toru "Gather the general and some soldiers. Tell them to meet me in the air to Genkai." With that Miroku was off in the air flying amongst the clouds and he looked at the clouds and saw the sun's rays beat through them and thought of his beautiful beauty Sango . When he thought of her it hurt his heart, he never said it but he really did love her, he thought about everyone he asked to bear his child except her for the sole reason he thought of her being his wife. She was marriage material and felt so many things for her and she couldn't handle the thought of being a demon and then looked away from the clouds and sighed "Wonder how she is?"

He often wonder but felt he had no right, they had responsibilities to their own clans they decided that before all else. It tore her apart to think of her in trouble, he hoped that that she could be happy and loving her people.

He smiled seeing twenty soldiers fly with him, he looked at his prayer beads that were both on his arm and around his neck. He kept part of his old life and smiled he had sent a scout to report on how his friends were; he heard Kagome was now mated to Koga and married to him also. He also heard that Ayame gave up and let them be happy, she is also friends with Kagome and Koga without any hard feelings. Kagome's empire was doing well with Koga's helps she was trying to learn their ways and was wearing a Miko inspired out fit with her wolf heritage mixed in with it.

After hearing this he did the same having his staff melted into a sword and keeping his prayer beads on him all the time. He had heard Inuyasha wore the same outfit and didn't change at all but he now had the facial markings his father had and a twin tail too just like his father.

Sango he hadn't heard much about and Sesshomaru and Rin were never in one place for very long making it hard for him to have his scouts tell him about them. Shippo was doing great and being raised and happy, he wore the same clothes not wanting to look proper being a kid it was hard for him to just listen about taking a bath.

He got to the village Genkai he landed and so did his soldiers who landed and were walking behind him he knew the dragon's clan was known for violence and killing. He had to teach them the way of peace and not killing, but forgiveness and reasoning as well as other options. Miroku walked up to see a man with a circle of captives with ropes binding their hands and feet, then cloth tied around their mouths and they all had monk outfits on and hats too.

Miroku looked at the man who walked up his hair black and green eyes with a black hiori on and looked at the man "Oh Monk Miroku. Oh my bad lord Miroku…" The man smirked at him, Miroku looked back at the man and glared "You and I aren't going to fight a am the new lord and I want peace, you have been exiled for not wanting to be a part of this new found peace. If you want to be a lord elsewhere go ahead but if you rule by violence and killing you won't have anyone to rule over unless they are killers or dead."

"I would be a better ruler and how can you rule without fear this clan is broken and dead to peace and equality. I would never expect a former mortal understand, you are just a monk who just got lucky and became a demon."

Miroku looked at him seeing villagers start to surround them "I'm lord here I know I wasn't raised into this world and it fell into my lap! But I will not fail my clan nor my people! I gave up love and the woman I wanted to share forever with to make this clan better and help everyone! I want to make this clan better and make it a rich land and prosperous! To do that I can't have people like you trying to tear it down and take it back to its darker days! I have made it so no one starves I just need to make the violence go down in my clan."

He looked at him and Miroku sighed smiling "Come on let us stop this, no violence do death." The male demon rushed at him and Miroku took out his sword only to block but never took it out of its sheath, he then put a sutra on the attacker's arm and he fell to the ground and the others came at Miroku his soldiers and ran toward them before the soldiers "Stop I will handle this." Miroku kept his word and threw sutras at all of them, and smiled looking at the fallen men "I have placed a curse on you not let you return once my soldiers make you cross over my land's borders."

He looked at them and smiled as he bent down and used one of his claws to cut the ropes on one man then thought it was too much time to saw through it and then he took out his sword and cut the ropes. After they hit the ground the monks stood up and brushed themselves off, the head monk looked at Miroku before him and narrowed his eyes "I cannot believe we were captured by a demon, you look familiar."

He nodded and looked at the man "So do you, what is you name?"

"Monk Ungai and you are the lord around here? But they said you were once a mortal monk?"

He nodded as the other's began to stand "Yes, I am a monk still as well as the lord around here. My name is Miroku and I was a mortal but now my blood changed due to other worldly events."

"Oh I see, so how do you know me?"

"I remember seeing you fight with one of very close friends. You tried taking his ward once."

"I would never do such a thing, I had lost my family and I know the pain."

"I thought you were utterly ruthless to demons, why so nice now?"

"Well I was nearly killed in a region plagued by evil demons and a demon family hid me and kept me safe until I was able to regain my health. However they were all killed trying to let me escape since then I have taken care of the remaining daughter who is a half demon princess, who somehow turned full demon on us. She said a girl sang to her saying it was a sign from Kami, and in the morning she was a full demon."

"Oh really I know many half demons."

Suddenly a girl who was wearing white yukata smiled she looked at him and ran to hug him "Miroku!" He smiled and looked down at the girl with a grin and looked at her she had purple eyes and light lavender hair with tanned skin "Shiori!" The girl looked at him she had red lips that were natural and then she had the body of a fifteen year old.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango?!"

"They are all ruling over there lands. Sango is ruler of the angels to the north, Kagome wolf ruler with her husband and mate Koga. Inuyasha rules the central region with a mix of all the species under him, so what are all of you doing here?"

"I have been trying to find you and your friends, I wanted to thank you and I need to marry. I don't want Ungai to have to worry about me anymore I just want to settle down." Miroku smiled and looked at her then clasped her hands "Will you bear my child. Also be my mate and wife."

He might love Sango and knew that would never change, but also knew that he couldn't marry Sango they were friends but it would be hard for them to rule two different nations half way across japan. He needed to be here and she needed to be there, and this way he could move on… besides Shiori was adorable and pretty, not to mention of age.

"Yes."

He smiled and looked at Ungai who only nodded and then spoke "Thank you and are where will you go now?"

"I plan on just traveling and helping anyone in need."

"I see." Miroku looked at him and smiled "I'll take care of her."

"Yes, thank you and will you tell me what your friends name was that I fought with."

He nodded and looked at the monk "Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru." He turned around and began to walk away one of the monks followers looked at him when he lifted up his hat and looked at Miroku and leaving with her adopted sister. Ungai watched Miroku and Shiori leave and then looked over at the youngest member who was fifteen now "Haru what is wrong?"

"Nothing." The boy with a long dark hair pony tail to his waist as he wore monks outfit and his brow eyes flashed he looked up at Ungai "I must ask we visit my old village to the north, and before that I must ask to go to the west I have business to do with Lord Sesshomaru." Ungai looked at him as did the rest of the monks and saw the boy's eyes were serious.

Two months later, with Sesshomaru and Rin about a month ago they into the palace and Rin has been being tutored in the proper ways of demon society. Rin however is no longer the little eight year old it has been a year and a half and now she looks and act like a eleven year old. She really was the little princess, she was sad Jaken died but happy she had a new life with Sesshomaru. She knew Jaken would be happy that their lord was happy and ruling finally.

Rin smiled as she wore the exact same clothes at Sesshomaru but instead of red she wore lavender color and a yukata instead of a hiori. She smiled as she ran down the corridor as her tutor chased her she slid wearing only her socks on marble, she ran down another hall way and giggled her mate was gone at a meeting and she was going to give her tutors some trouble. Rin giggled and saw a maid with her hands full of things, and a few soldiers blocking the path. Rin smiled picking up speed and slide under their legs and in doing so grabbed a sword, she kept running as fast as she could until she saw the army blocking the path in front of her and behind her.

She slid to a stop and giggled then looked at all of them and used the sword to cut her palm and as her blood coated the blade she smiled looking at him and swung it in a circle around her head and suddenly a ring of pink lavender energy exploded and she jumped above the explosion. The soldiers used shields to shield themselves from the blast and she jumped on top of the ceiling hanging on top of the pillar with one hand she used the other two swing a energy of sakura petals that dulled their senses and made them as fast as humans at them and she smiled jumping to another pillar and looked at them all giggling.

"My lady please stop this!"

"No, it's entertaining!"

"My lady!"

She jumped from one wall to the other as the soldiers ran slowly in comparison and she finally made it outside. She ran up the wall of the palace and sat on top of the highest point of the roof, she closed her eyes and used her energy to hide her demonic energy and scent as she sat there smiling watching the soldiers running around like crazy looking everywhere for her . She giggled and then something covered her mouth "Quiet or they will hear you."

When she turned around she smiled seeing her lord, she whispered "Well you got back early."

"I did. I see you are playing with the soldiers again."

"I can't help it, look at them and tell me it's not amusing."

He looked down and couldn't help but smirk, he remembered doing the very same as a pup. He looked at her and she smiled and leaned close to him, she closed her eyes and stood on her tippy toes. She opened one eye and saw him leaning down to kiss her, she and him never kissed and she was showing him that now was as good as ever.

Before he knew it she grabbed his hair and put it in his face as she ran on the roof and jumped into the sky, she recently learned how to fly with her tail and was very good at it. She flew amongst the clouds and decide to go above the cloud line, she panted as she pushed herself faster and faster knowing she was being hunted…

She looked behind her and then felt she ran into something soft yet firm, she looked up to see what it was and blushed seeing her lord with his golden honey eyes staring back at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and behind her neck as he leaned down and captured her lips. Her eyes widened in surprised and she felt her heart race and butterflies in her stomach as she shared a kiss with them. Suddenly she quick supporting herself and instead focused solely on the kiss, he nipped her bottom lip and thrusted his tongue in.

She slowly mimicked his tongue as it explored in her sweet and small mouth, she felt his tongue slide against her and blushed.

"Say it Rin."

"No you first."

"Hn, you."

"Make me."

"Hn."

Rin felt at bliss and then she felt her heart speed up as he quiet flying too, soon they fell down under the cloud line and were free falling still sharing their kiss. Rin closed her eyes and held on to him for dear life, until at the last moment Sesshomaru stopped only a foot off the ground and set them both down. She glared at him and saw the amusement in his eyes, he slowly smirked at her.

"Say it."

"Fine, fine I love you. Happy now?!"

"Hn."

"You didn't have to scar me to death."

"It was exciting, that kiss. As we fell it only was more…"

"Passionate, exciting and amazing."

"Hn."

"I love how you surprise me."

"Hn. I love you, my little Rin."


	11. Royal Chase

Two months later with Sesshomaru and Rin.

It has been nearly a month since returned to the western palace. Rin has been busy with her studies, Sesshomaru had gotten her a tutor that was skilled everything that he needed his Rin to be skilled in. She would be taught in the ways of politics, Social order, leading a clan, and common education.

The proper ways of demon society, was one of the subjects she was learning right now. She sat at a desk eagerly paying attention. Rin is no longer the little eight years old she once was, with time she has aged into a fine girl. It has been a year and a half, and now she has the mentality and the physical look of an eleven year old girl. Since coming to the palace she had turned into quite the little princess, however she was different from most princesses. She was sad that Jaken had died, but happy she had a new life with Sesshomaru. Rin knew that if Jaken were here, that he would be still treating her like that little mortal girl. He would be calling her names and being a bit of a bully, but she wouldn't want it any other way. It made her sad to think about him, but he would defiantly be happy that Lord Sesshomaru was doing well. Lord Sesshomaru had been doing everything that Jaken spoke of that night, the night when they talked about what Sesshomaru's empire would be like.

It was peaceful.

He led with grace, pride, and wisdom. Sesshomaru also seemed happier; however showing his emotions still wasn't his forte. Jaken often spoke of when Sesshomaru took a mate; she would be the most powerful and the most beautiful demoness of all. 'I hope Jaken isn't disappointed that it's me.'

Rin looked down at her clothing and smiled. My clothing is just like Sesshomaru's, but my is a yukata instead of a hiori. Instead of his red blossoms, I wear lavender color blossoms on my shoulder and on my sleeve. Having enough with the boring lector that her tutor was giving her, when he turned around to get something, she let a big smile cross her face.

A maid carrying a dusting rag sighed at her day's work; she finally had a moment to catch her breath when she had to jump out of the way to avoid the little girl that had nearly mowed her down. The maid pushed herself against the wall, seeing the child turning down another hall she sighed and shook her head going back to her duties 'That dear child, could be the death of us all.'

There was the sound of a crash that made the maid jump and frown 'My job is never done, is it?'

The little girl laughed as she ran down the corridor, she continued to laugh hearing her tutor yelling at her. As he chased her, her speed increased as she slid wearing only her socks on marble floor. She quickly ran down another hallway, she stopped giggling as she started to speed up as she ran farther.

Because her mate was gone due to a meeting and she thought to herself that 'I'm going to cause some trouble.'

"LADY RIN! PLEASE STOP THIS!"

Rin giggled seeing another maid with her hands full of things, and a few soldiers blocking the path. 'A challenge?' She smiled as she picked up her speed and slide under their legs and in doing so she grabbed one of their swords. She kept running as fast as she could, until she saw nearly ten guards blocking the path in front of her and behind her.

'Trapped…But not for long.'

Rin slid to a stop and giggled. She then looked at all of them and used the sword to cut her palm, and as her blood coated the blade she smiled looking at them. They stared back at her as she swung the blade in a circle around her head and suddenly a ring of pink and lavender energy exploded. She quickly jumped above the explosion, and smiled down at the guards 'I win!' The soldiers quickly shielded themselves from the blast, when they looked up they saw she was no longer where she had been. Lady Rin was now on top of the ceiling, she was hanging on top of the pillar with one hand. The energy of the sakura petals, dulled their senses and made them as fast as humans. Rin smiled jumping from her current pillar to another pillar, and looked at them all giggling.

"My lady please stop this!"

"No, it's entertaining!"

"My lady!"

She jumped from one wall to the other as the soldiers ran slowly in comparison and she finally made it outside. She ran up the side of the palace and sat on top of the highest point of the roof, she closed her eyes and used her energy to hide her demonic energy and scent. Rin sat there smiling and watching the soldiers running around like crazy, were looking everywhere for her. She watched them looking like idiot as she started to giggle, her giggle was cut off by something suddenly covering her mouth "Quiet or they will hear you."

When she turned around she smiled even more seeing her lord, she blushed and whispered "Well you got back early." She couldn't be happier, it was too quiet without him here. Then again he didn't make too much noise when he was here, she just loved being able to see him every day. He slowly removed his hand and let a smile shine through his eyes, knowing she could see his pleasure in being back home.

Sesshomaru's voice was emotionless as normal however it held a tiny hint of amusement "I did. I see you are playing with the soldiers again."

"I can't help it, look at them and tell me it's not amusing." Rin smile looking down at the scrambling guards and then turned and looked up at her lord, whom stood tall behind him.

He looked down at his young mate who was growing more into a woman it seemed every day; however she seemed to still have her childish nature. He couldn't help but smirk, he remembered doing the very same as a pup. When he looked at her, she smiled and leaned closer to him. As she did she closed her eyes and stood on her tippy toes, her chest started to pound. Sesshomaru felt his heart soften even more looking down at his young and eager, yet innocent mate. She opened one eye and saw him leaning down to kiss her. This would be their first kiss and she was showing him that now she was ready, and brave. He was enjoying making her wait to be honest, to toy with her even.

Before he knew it she grabbed his hair and pulled herself only a few millimeters from his lips, before she turned around and giggled 'I'll toy with him now. He is much more fun compared to toying with guards.' He stood tall and narrowed his eyes as his inner beast told him, exactly what he was thinking 'I'll show her that we are not to be toyed with.'

She ran on the roof and jumped into the sky; she recently learned how to fly with her tail and was very good at it. She flew amongst the clouds and decided to go above the cloud line, she panted as she pushed herself faster and faster knowing she was being hunted…

She looked behind her and then she felt herself run into something, it was soft yet firm. She looked up to see what it was and blushed seeing her lord with his golden honey eyes staring back at her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck, as he leaned down and captured her lips. Rin's eyes widened in surprised and she felt her heart race and butterflies in her stomach, as she shared a kiss with them. Suddenly she quit supporting herself and instead focused solely on the kiss, he nipped her bottom lip and thrusted his tongue in.

She slowly mirrored his tongue as it explored in her small and sweet mouth, she felt his tongue slide against her's and he parted from her wonderful lips. When he looked down at her he saw how brightly she blushed and it made him happy that he could see the affect he had on her.

"Say it Rin." He challenged with his strong stoic voice, that could make any woman shiver.

"No, you first." His little Rin countered.

"Hn, you."

"Make me." She stuck out her tongue challenging her mate.

"Hn." Taking on the challenge.

Rin felt his lips once again on her's, his skillful tongue working against her's. His arm's wrapped tightly around her body, pressing it firmly against his as he moved his lips skillfully against her's. She felt at bliss they had their first kiss in mid-air above the clouds, and she felt her heart speed up. She quickly noticed that he had quit flying, they soon stopped saying in mid-air. They soon fell under the cloud line and were free falling, still sharing second kiss. Rin closed her eyes and held on to him for dear life, until at the last moment.

Sesshomaru stopped only a four feet off the ground and held her bridal style as he slowly landed on the ground. She glared up at him and saw the amusement lighting up his eyes, as he slowly smirked at her.

"Say it." He challenged and commanded.

"Fine, fine I love you. Happy now?!" She blushed turning her face away from his as she pouted.

"Hn." He was quite pleased with himself at the moment.

"You didn't have to scar me to death," She barked back with that cute pout still on her face.

"How did you find our first kiss, my young mate?"

"As we fell it only was more…"Rin blushed thinking of what words to use, it was her first kiss and her second one was as they fell. She didn't have much experience so it was hard to compare it to anything. Sesshomaru spoke so emotionlessly "I hope you liked it."

She nodded and blushed speaking the words she could come up with. And her cute little voice made her answer seem only cuter, "Passionate, exciting and amazing."

"Hn."

"I love how you surprise me."

"Hn. I love you, my little Rin." He said hugging her sweetly in an open field as he smelt her hair and enjoyed her simple presence.

AN: I know it was short, but this chapter was just supposed to be a simple sweet moment. Next chapter coming shortly.


	12. Ungai

A day later

It was a beautiful and calm morning; the birds chirped their morning songs. Dew was lightly dusted on the lush vegetation; the sun was slowly rising over the eastern mountains. Deep in the lands of the west there lays a peaceful and elegant white palace. Inside the quiet palace there was a young sleeping princess. Rin slept peacefully in the large bed of the royal chamber for the Lord and Lady of the west. She felt the cool morning air and shivered, in search of warmth she nudged closer to her mate. She managed to find warmth without waking; she found warmth in her mate's large fluffy tail. Rin let out a soft sigh as he slowly encircled her in his tail, and brought her closer to his chest.

The couple hadn't actually physically mated yet, however the two shared a bed. When the two first settled in the palace they each had their own chambers. Rin had a finely decorated room only a few doors down from the master bedroom that was the royal chamber. Sesshomaru's mate was shown her room and told that was the place where she would sleep. Even though she was told that by an old maid she was not told she had to be a good lady and sleep in that room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin had finished her late night meal and had just taken her bath, and now she was to go to bed. The young princess looked at the woman who had been showing her around, she was an elderly maid that had been taking care of the palace for centuries. She walked behind the elderly maid who was talking about the palace; she looked at the maid and smiled 'I wonder if she knows I'm not listening?' The elderly maid wore a pale green yukata with a few white butterflies on the material along with tiny pink blossoms scattered everywhere.

"Um why is it that you don't wear what the other maids wear?

The elderly maid looked to be around fifty in her age, which proved she was indeed old and not from a pure blood lineage. Rin's nose moved slowly as she sniffed the woman's scent 'She smells like a pure blooded demon, but not as pure as me or as pure as Lord Sesshomaru.' Rin smiled looking at the woman's features once again, she had a few wrinkles and her hair was a dull brown her eyes were a like two twin pools of shining emerald. Her skin was lightly tanned and she wore no makeup and had no facial markings, except a small mole on her right cheek. The maid turned around and anger showed on her face as she softly yelled "My lady! Are you even listening?"

Rin giggled and looked away not fully answering "Um well…" The maid sighed and kept her eyes focused on her young lady and decided to make a bargain "If I answer you, will you listen to me?" This made Rin smile brightly and nod quickly, the elderly maid sighed. Turning around the maid began to lead her young lady down the hall as she thought to herself 'She reminds me of my grandson, I have to make deals with him as well.'

"Yes, um what's you name again?"

"It's Hanami and the reason I wear different clothing is simple. Lord Sesshomaru's father was actually a childhood friend of mine. Due to my long service to the royal family I have been given this yukata, as a gift to that loyalty. I'm one of the oldest workers here, Lord Inu No Tashio gave me this yukata a year before his death." Rin nodded thinking to herself 'So she saw Lord Sesshomaru's parents. I wish I got to know them like how she did, I only met his mother once. She also got to see my lord as a young boy, I wish I had been able to. I bet he was so cute and really cool too.'

"My lady please get your head out of the cloud and back on earth."

"Sorry!" She jumped out of her thoughts and started to focus back on the elderly maid, the maid opened a door and lead her lady inside. Rin walked in and smiled blinking a few times taking in the rooms beauty, it held many fine paintings, a beautifully crafted bed and had a fine desk, and the blankets on the bed were breath taking in their beauty and very soft to the touch. Rin sat on the bed and smiled looking around "Is this where my lord and I will sleep? It's a little small for the both of us though and a little too girly, isn't it?"

"My lady you misunderstand. This is your bedroom; the lord shall sleep in his chambers. You may only share his chambers when the two of you are physically mated, until that night you sleep here. Alone." Rin who was laying on the bed enjoying its comfort was now sitting up at alarm "What no! I can't sleep alone! I haven't for a long time!" The made crossed her arms and looked at her with a stern look, a look that a mother would give. The look reminded Rin of her own mother. Hanami spoke remembering what her lord had told her 'Rin is to sleep in her room, this may be difficult. See to it she stays in her room.'

"My lady it would be improper to share your mate's bed with him here, it was acceptable during your travel. However it was only acceptable, because it was the best way to protect you." With that the two stopped talking and Hanami walked to the doorway. Rin glared at the woman as she left, not long after that did Rin undress and then redressed in her sleeping yukata. Rin frowned and lied in her bed trying to do all the tricks to fall asleep. She counted sheep, counted backwards, and mentally sang a lullaby.

She groaned and decided to give up; she climbed out of bed and stood up. She walked over to her window as she looked at the sky through her only window, several thoughts raced through her mind. Rin bit her lip 'I have an idea… but…' Taking in a deep breath she built up her courage and smiled when she saw the moon high in the sky. Her courage began to slip away and she thought about her idea some more and tried to reason why her idea was the right thing to do. She sighed and paced back and forth in her room talking to herself "It's really really really late. I should have been asleep long ago, but I can't sleep. I don't feel relaxed enough, I'm too jumpy right now! I can only sleep if I'm next to him." After reassuring herself that she was doing what was right, and with her mind made up she quietly walked to the door. Slowly and quietly did she slide open the door of her room and stepped into the dimly light hall. Rin quickly looked to the left and then the right and after she saw no one around she took a deep breath and started walking down the hallway. Biting her lip she quietly began to ran down the hall, hoping no one would see or hear her. She smiled seeing the door of the royal chamber, 'Sesshomaru.' She took a big gulp swallowing her nerves as she stood mutely in front of her mate's bedroom door.

'Is he going to be mad? I sure hope not.'

Glaring at the door she started feeling her courage once again fade away, she quickly started trying to build up her courage again. She took in a deep breath and let it slowly out '1.2.3. Open it!' Without even thinking she raised her hand to meet the wooden door, and began to slowly and quietly slid it open. She opened the door only about ten inches, just enough for her to slide through it. Turning to her side she quickly snuck in and her eyes searched the large room, her eyes quit their searching after finding the large bed. In the bed there was long lump in the blankets, she could tell with her enhanced vision that the blankets were softly rising and falling. She slide her foot forward and started her slow mute ninja tip toeing 'Just a little more!"

Each step she took pride bloomed in her chest at her ninja like abilities. She quietly made her way to the edge of the bed and thought on how to go about climbing on the bed. She finally decided to sit very slowly, almost so slow that it annoyed her. When she finally sat on it the bed she took a deep breath as she slowly crawled on the bed and up to the sleeping figure. She would move then pause a few seconds before daring to crawl even further, she was trying her best not to alarm her lord of her presence. A victorious smile slowly rose on Rin's face as she reached her goal and laid down completely, she waited a few seconds before she tried her slyness at getting under the covers. Her smile grew even wider as she resisted the urge to giggle 'He didn't notice me! I did it! I did it!' She finished making herself comfortable under the soft silk blankets that covered both her, and her mate. Being bold she decided to try and scoot even closer her lord, Rin smiled as she pressed herself to her lord's back. Rin let out a soft sigh at her success.

Just after closing her eyes there was a single quick movement, and when she dared to open her eyes she saw a frim bare chest. She was so close to it that her nose touched it and she inhaled his wonderful scent. The scent that flooded her nostrils was a mix of a natural musk that she was very familiar with, and another scent that she recognized as forest like. It smelled of trees, water, earthy even and light hint of flowers and herbs. Her face turned cherry red as she found herself drawn to the scent; she pressed herself even closer to the warm chiseled chest "Rin." She felt arms that she hadn't noticed around her slowly tightening their hold on her body a little, making their presence known to her.

The warm chest vibrated as he spoke, his voice was calm and emotionless. It was something that she was very fond of, it always made her feel safe and at peace. She closed her eyes and her body shook, as the words she was trying to say only came out as stutters. They were becoming caught in her tiny throat, however she finally got them to come out "F-Forgive m-me my l-lord, I-I-I just couldn't sleep without you."

She listened and waiting for something to happen, anything to happen. Her mind raced as she resisted the urge to cry 'Is he going to kick me out? Will I be punished? I want to cry and beg for forgiveness, but my lord hates weaklings. If I do that he will only hate me more than he does for me pulling this stunt.' She felt the arms move some 'He is going to push me away.' Her voice cracked "I'm sorry, I'll leave." The arms tightened around her and she felt hope in her chest,

'I thought they would loosen.' When he finally spoke, "I shall forgive, this time." Rin smiled knowing that she was forgiven as she nuzzled her face into his chest and a lone tear fell from her left eye and it crossed her nose and made contact with his heated chest.

A stern yet gentle voice broke through the silence of the darkness, "I will not have tears soaking my bed." Rin quickly responded apologized hoping her lord wouldn't change his mind and kick her out. "Sleep," that was the last word commanded that night. Silence filled the royal chamber, Sesshomaru sighed after hearing his mate fall asleep in his arms. Sesshomaru let his lips slowly curved into a soft smile. Sesshomaru began to drift into a peaceful sleep not long after his mate 'I'm glad she came to me, another five minutes and I would have gone to her.' Rin hadn't known that when she entered his room trying to be quiet that Sesshomaru had actually been fully awake the whole time, he hadn't gotten any sleep.

Rin snuck into her lord's bed every night for three weeks before he finally decided to let Rin just go to bed with him. A few thought that the two had already be doing physical things and a few rumors spread through the palace, Sesshomaru made quick work to stop them before Rin caught wind of them. Rin still kept her bedroom as more of a study, closet and personal space, rather than using it to sleep in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin yawned as she slowly began to wake up; as the sleep cleared from her eyes she looked to see her hands were wrapped around her mate's waist and her head on his chest. A bright smile bloomed on her face as she stared up at the male demon. He looked so relaxed as he had one hand behind his head and the other around her waist. She blushed looking into his calm and content golden irises. Rin smiled she crawled up to be face to face with him. The two just laid content staring into each other's eyes, they would exchange soft touches. Rin laid on his chest listening to her mate's heart beat as she played with his long white silky hair, she purred feeling her mate also play with her soft hair.

He looked like an angel, her angel of love. His sweet caresses and loving kisses were all the ways she displayed his gentleness and his love. He was also her angel of death who could easily kill any demon or demolish any army, he wished. She smiled and moved a strand of hair out of his face, building up her courage she slowly descended her lips on his. As soon as she did she found herself on her back with her arms above her head, and hot smoldering golden eyes looking back at her with a potent mix of love and lust.

She blushed as her body boiled under his she felt his lips slowly pull away ending their lips union, she frowned opening her eyes staring up at his. Seeing her look so sad that he had broken their kiss he couldn't help, but let a smirk cross his lips. Hoping to make a smile replace her frown he let his lips touch her forehead where her little crescent moon laid, as he placed a chaste kiss upon it. When he pulled back to see her face he was happy to see she had a smile and a playful look in her eyes.

Rin smiled watching at the man who kissed her climb off both, her and their bed. She rolled to lay on her belly as her hands cupped both sides of her face, as she kicked her feet slowly back and forth. Sesshomaru had crossed the bedroom and went to where his clothes and armor were. After gathering what he needed he started to dress in his royal attire. Sesshomaru started to pull on his white hiori pants first, he quickly tied its ties. He then pulled on his socks and his black boots; he made fast work on tying them too. Rin smiled jumping off the bed and running over to her mate, she eagerly handed him this hiori top that was hanging up on its stand. Her voice was quick and fully of energy even though she had just woken up not long ago "Lady Rin wants to help her lord."

Sesshomaru smirked with pride, his hands fell to his sides. Rin understood that he was telling her that he would allow what she had requested, he walked towards the bed and sat down on the bed. Rin smiled holding up her mate's shirt and she helped put it on him. She quickly and carefully tied it, and then tied his obi. However he had to help her tie his obi, she only knew how to tie a girl's obi. Once his obi was done she climbed on the bed and pulled his hair to the left side, so she could thread his tail through the slit in his shirt's shoulder. Rin ran over to get her mate's armor, she was able to lift his armor and slide it over his shirt and she made quick work of the ties. Lastly she ran to where his swords were by their bed and then back to him. She quickly put his swords in the loops of his obi and then she went to dress herself.

Rin let her hair down so it lay freely on her back. She couldn't help but smiled it felt good not to always have it tied up. The side ponytail she had often worn as a mortal was no longer with just a little bit of hair; it was now to her thighs with the rest of the snowy hair. Rin walked out of the royal chamber with her lord, she smiled as she held his sleeve as they walked. They were on their way to the dining area for the morning meal. Rin looked at the food laid out on the large table for her and her lord. She smiled letting go of her lord's sleeve as he walked to his seat and sat down gracefully, 'I hope I can grow up to be even half as graceful as my lord.'

Rin tired her hardest to imitate her lord, as she tried to sit down gracefully. However she somehow managed to trip, but she was able to catch herself before she face planted. Rin blushed embarrassed at her screw up, she quickly sat before she could embarrass herself more. She sat in her seat with a smile as she took a drink of her tea. She set down her cup and grabbed her chopsticks picking up a clump of rice and then got a piece of fish. She decided to sneak a peek at Sesshomaru, she was wondering what he was eating. She smiled a shy smile watching him eat, he looked so cool no matter what he did. Today he was eating an uncooked slice of meat, he was careful to not let any of the blood run down his mouth. Rin blushed a little looking away, as she continued to eat her own meal.

After Rin and Sesshomaru finished their morning meal, Rin excused herself and decided to go to the royal garden. Rin smiled remembering what Sesshomaru said earlier, 'I shall not take long I will be back with a gift.' She smiled and picked up a lavender colored blossom, she brought I to her nose and sniffed its beautiful scent. Rin tucked it behind her ear; its soft color only complemented her fair features even more. She stood up and ran to the small bridge that stretched over the small stream, she smiled noticing the tiny little fish swimming around in the beautiful clear water.

She withdrew her sword from her obi and then she inhaled a deep breath and stood on one foot, after getting her balance she raised her sword. She glared at imaginary foes as she jumped back and forth between the two railings of the bridge, cutting down her imaginary foes one by one. She gasped imaging a horde coming towards her and she did flips to avoid her imaginary foes, she landed and jerked her head up doing a spin that she had seen her lord do with his poison whip. She smiled as she panted as she stood up tall 'Got them all!'

Suddenly she heard some soldiers run towards her "My Lady! Lady Rin we must get you inside where it's safe!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, they often over reacted on so many things. Rin was a demoness, with only Sesshomaru's blood in her veins. She fixed an annoyed look on the soldiers standing before her with concern on their faces. She thought to herself, 'In many ways I'm just like Sesshomaru in every physical way. Besides the fact that I'm a girl and I have my own personality.' Rin decided to use the look she had learned from Sesshomaru, she wasn't as good as him… but she was always up for perfecting it.

The soldiers opened their mouths to talk, but they were quieted by the glare she gave them. She then put her sword in her obi and crossed her arms glaring at them "No. I am the lady here! I am the one in charge, since my mate is not here! I want to see what the is danger! Half the time it's not even that bad!"

The soldiers sighed and knew if they didn't obey her, she then would be telling Sesshomaru about their disobedience. But then again if they did obey her, then they would still get in trouble… but they might live through it this way, Sesshomaru was heartless when it came to other's disobeying Rin. They sighed and decided to escort her to where the danger was, "It would be quicker if we flew."

"Where is it?" Rin asked with a commanding tone.

"It's outside the outer wall," Rin smiled at getting her way. She looked at them and pushed off the ground and then flew off into the air. The few soldiers quickly followed after her into the air, they flew quick to form a protecting circle around Lady Rin. The flight to the outer wall was filled with tension, Rin felt suffocated by the guards forming a protective circle around her. Not long after seeing the outer wall did they all quickly descent and land, Rin's eyes widened in surprise when she saw a small circle of monks. In the middle of the circle was a soldier that Rin personally knew.

Rin smashed into the ground with thick red smoke forming around her, her eyes went from a honey gold bled fiery red on the edges. Taking in all of the enemies she narrowed her eyes, disgust and hate starting to leak into her mind. There was a moan of pain, that moan made her snap out of her thoughts of hate and rage. The one who had let his pain be known was the soldier, Rin's eyes snapped wide open when she recognized who the solider was. This soldier was no ordinary soldier he was her friend and her mate's cousin 'Ren.'

Rin growled loudly and the smoke started to fade away, she felt pain in her heart for her friend. At that moment one of the monk's men looked at her and yelled "A demon child?!"

She glared at them and yelled with rage, at their stupidity and sickening nature 'Mortals are the true monster!' As she yelled a scream came out mixed with it, "Leave my lands forever!" She started panting regaining the breath she let out of her lungs to yell again "You trespass on my lands! You come here and attack my family?! How dare you attack the royal family!" The head monk looked at her and without wasting anytime fired an attack at her. He threw a dagger of spiritual energy at her, she gritted her teeth and dodged the dagger easily. After her quick dodge she raced with her demonic speed, when the head monk's eyes caught was within seconds after she stopped. Rin had raced to stand defensively in front of Ren, "I won't let you kill him! OR ME!" He quickly threw another she smiled and used her acidic whip to block it, just then another monk threw one out from another direction. The other dagger of spiritual energy was headed right for Ren, unable to call back her whip in time to deflect that one as well she had only one idea. In a flack she blocked the sneak attack, her breathing became heavier as she looked down at her leg and saw the blue energy dagger dissolving.

Her breathing was heavier now, those energy daggers were no joke, they greatly injured demons. The pain from the danger dissolved into her skin and raced through her body. If felt like an incurable fire from inside her, the pain only grew worst with the passing time. Every second mattered, especially now. The pain was becoming too much for her she had no other choice, she might collapse from the pain if she doesn't get medical help. If she collapsed that could mean, Ren might be killed. Then they would probably try and kill her, if they did…' That means my mate will also die! That will never happen!' In a flash red mist from her aura started to form around her feet as her eyes turned red and blue showing her demon took control.

Her ears twitched and she saw another energy attack and sealing sutras fly towards her and Ren, she was able to get all of them except for one hidden sutra. It hit her back and one of the younger monks, put his hands together and muttered some words. She let out a scream it shocked her entire body 'Cowards, attacking from behind!'

"STOP!" The elderly monk yelled, just as quickly as the words left his mouth the shocking stopped. His young follower stared at him confused and upset.

The elderly monk and two of his followers right beside him, saw it. However it appeared the young monk who threw the sutra did not, and he did not understand why his master forced him to stop the attack. Rin fell onto the ground, her breathing came quite labored and her body had smoke rising from it. She lied there with tears coming from the comers of her eyes as she bit her lip so hard that blood came. The amount of pain she had been enduring was starting to show. After all monks are trained to kill demons, these monks were defiantly professionals. They got Ren down in pain and he was a full grown demon and strong too, however she was still a child. She was very lucky to still be alive… no doubt to the strength of Sesshomaru's blood and her stubborn will.

Combined those to elements can make a potent mix.

The head monk's eyes widened in confusion and fear, something that had never happened before occurred right before them. When sutra touched her skin, it was only for a second or two. But the young demon girl's body flashed, and took the appearance of what she looked like when she had been a human. The elderly monk quickly thought it over in his mind trying to make sense in order to know what to do next, he knew what attack his follower used.

'The True Form Sutra, that attack reveals the demons true form to allow the others to kill it. Most low level demons turn into their original being and it is easy to kill them. The fool! Even I knew she was not that low level, however I hadn't expected her to turn mortal. But it only occurred for a few seconds. But she is my only hope to-'

As the elderly monk was thinking he had failed to notice what his followers were watching, the young demon girl. She was slowly and painfully lifting herself up, using her forearms to push of the ground. The child only moved a few inches however that showed so much, her breathing slowed enough for her to hoarsely let out a command just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Leave." She went back to her labored breathings as she glared at the monks with hateful rage.

The head monk quickly walked over to her and motioned for another monk to aid him, the monk he summoned quickly ran to his side. The young monk grabbed the girls hair and made her lift her head, she let out a scream in pain. Tears flowed from her eyes as the young monk held a danger to her throat as a threat, he nodded and the elderly monk kneeled to be eye level with her. Rin glared at him in the back of her mind laughing 'What a joke, injuring me further yet trying to treat me as an equal.'

Her eyes focused on the elderly monk, he removed his hat to properly look at her. Rin hadn't fully seen the old monk's face due to his large hat, it had covered up from the middle of his nose and up. Meaning she hadn't gotten a great look at his eyes. When he revealed the rest of his face after removing his hat, her eyes widened. His voice was somewhat old and hoarse, but it still held strength "Do you know a mortal girl around your age, named Rin?" She narrowed them again, glaring at the man in front of her "Why?" Her strength was nearly gone, and with one monk holding her hair so tightly and pressing a blade to her throat didn't make talking any less painful. Ungai narrowed his eyes at her "I am her grandfather."

"So?" The young monk pressed the blade closer to her throat as he yelled in her ear "Show some respect for our leader!" Rin's ears were now in equal pain as the rest of her sore and bruised body. Ungai huffed; he had steeled his heart when it came to demons. However children were still children, demon or not. The old monk's voice traveled to Rin's ears and she growled lowly as he finished speaking "I am here to take her under my care, and teach her the way of killing demons. I have then promised her hand in marriage to Haru. Haru is the one holding you know."

Using some of the last of her strength she forced out the words she needed "She hates you."

"That is of little concern, I need her." Rin smiled and spit blood at him, Ungai dodged and glared at her. Rin smiled even though he dodged she smiled "You will never get to her."

Haru glared down at her "Tell us where she is!"

"No." Rin barked back.

Haru quickly yelled in rage "I bet you are holding her captive, filthy demons. She wouldn't hate Master Ungai!"

Ungai sighed and he spoke out loud confirming to Haru that the demon child wasn't wrong "No, My granddaughter…I am sure she hates me with all her heart." Rin's strength started to leave her, she closed her eyes and remained still. Her thoughts and will were keeping her going 'I must live for my mate, will merely rest and gained back some of my strength.'

Haru looked down at the girl in his arms and then at Ungai "She seems to be resting, now we should continue to look for Rin." The old monk shook his head with his brow furrowing "No, she is our best ticket to knowing where she is. After all I know my granddaughter truly did hate me. I will explain why, my granddaughter had always seen me as a monster. She said that I was wrong for killing demons that they were like humans. That they had families and lived just like we did, but they had longer lives and powers."

XX Flash back XX

Ungai sighed trying to hide his inner sadness as he looked down at her tiny granddaughter. Her eyes that were normally big brown orbs that full of joy and happiness, were now consumed with anger and hate. Rin glared up at her grandfather as he was in the middle of the dirt pathway that led to the village. No doubt word had reached the village of the latest demon he had slain. Rin closed the five foot distance between them, he hoped for a hug. However he knew that she wouldn't ever hug him, she only hugged those she loved. His little granddaughter quickly ran up to him and screamed at him, tears flowing down her face as she started hitting him over and over again. She loudly screamed with all her rage "You jerk! What did they do?! You monster! I hate you! I hate you!"

The old man glared down at the bothersome child, he grabbed her wrists and ordered in a harsh tone "Rin I am your grandfather, show me respect."

"I'll show it! When I see someone worth my respect," she quickly yanked her tiny wrists from his calloused hands. She rubbed her wrists and wiped her tears away, before she spoke with hidden anger in every word "So what did they do?"

"Rin you are Midoriko's reincarnation! You mustn't cry for demons! Instead you must kill demons as I do!" Rin glared at him and spoke something that shocked him even more "I never asked to be! I hate her! I hate Midoriko and I hate you! I love demons! I hope one kills you!"

A loud smack echoed and Rin's heart nearly stopped, her eyes widened with tears brimming again. She raised a shaking hand to touch the side of her face that she had just been slapped, with new found rage she glared at him "I HATE YOU!" It started to rain just as she said those words, it seemed today the sky was sad as well, she quickly turned around and ran. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, Ungai sighed 'Why must Midoriko's soul live in her? Anyone else would have been better.'

She ran to her house quickly, her hair quickly became soaked from the rain. Rin had a similar hair cut to Sango's back then, and it went down to her waist back then. She also had princess pale skin… but that was thanks to her parents never letting her out without an umbrella. Her parents told her she needed to look very beautiful in order to attract a wonderful husband. Not to mention the village they lived in many of the women were said to be the most beautiful in the entire region. Many families raised beautiful girls to trade for land, money or livestock. Many of the girls were often married to noblemen. The men in the village were raised to be strong for work in the fields. The village of Chihanayo was known for women and good harvests.

Rin had convinced her four brothers and her parents to think demons are equal too, it seemed she had wisdom and kindness from beyond her years. Ai was eleven and he was the oldest of the children, he took after his mother. Ai had the same features as their mother, her chocolate wavy hair and her emerald green orbs that was what had made their father first fall for her. Then there were Sai and Dai the twins who were the second and third oldest were eight and they both matched each other both having black hair and emerald green eyes. Then Rin was the only daughter of the family and the only one to have her father's chocolate eyes with her mother's beautiful brown hair. But it seemed that she was loved by fate enough to have Midoriko's soul as her own, she was the only one in her family to born with her grandfather's spiritual gift. Last of the brothers was a small two year old, by the name of Kei. His name meant blessed, Rin said she picked the name based on how he resembled their father as if he were a copy. He brown eyes and black hair and was a rather peaceful infant hardly crying or screaming. His name Kei, suited him very well.

Her family had never really spoke about demons much, but it seemed Rin's kindness and loved spread to her brother and parents. They didn't speak much about them nor had they seen more than only a few. Rin asked her family to try and picture themselves as demons and asked them 'Is it fair to be hated for a reason you can't control? I'm sure they are like people in the village, happy, sad, good and bad.' With her two sentences of wisdom that her father concluded proved that she held Midoriko's soul within her body, her family now shared her beliefs of equality as well.

Later that night...

They were all in their small house, their house had three rooms and was bigger than what most had. It was all part of the blessings of living in their village Chihanayo which brought in much wealth, due to both their well known beauties and good harvests. One room was the main room where the family did most of their things through the day, then the other two rooms were one for the children to sleep in and one for the privacy of her parents. They were busy this even finishing up their the last of their evening meal. A knocked sounded through the house, Rin sat closest to the door and so her father had asked for her to see who it was. When she had reached the door slid it open only to see a soaked man shaking on his knees.

"Father, it's a man."

Rin's father quickly got up and pushed her out of the way, Rin ran into her mother's arms seeking safety from the stranger. Ai got up and stood protectively in front of his mother and little sister. Sai and Dai got up and stood beside their elder brother who was also their role model, lately they had started to copy nearly everything he did and though it annoyed him, he felt honored as well. Rin's father stared at the man, he was a human and in his arms was a baby. The man bowed his head and asked for shelter, Rin's family took him in. They gave him shelter from the cold rain that was pouring out side, they even gave him a spare yukata to wear. Rin's mother had kindly laid out the one he had been wearing by the warm fire "It should be dry by morning." He smiled bowing his head "Thank you."

However the next person on their door step wasn't a guess that they liked all that much. Ungai walked in pushing Rin's father aside "I have sensed a demon presence, it leads to here!" Rin's father glared and stood his ground "You are no longer welcomed in my house." Ungai glared at his son and commanded "Step aside." Ungai saw his Rin glaring that hateful look as her mother protectively held her, her mother wore the same glare. Rin's brother was also giving him the same glare; his entire family had disowned him. Because of his beliefs, that demons are savage heartless beings.

"Away!" Rin turned to see her brother Kei who was only two say his first words, he was peaking over their mother's shoulder. He pointed his finger at Ungai and said it again "Away!" Rin smiled and notice her mother do a soft bouncing motion to hopefully calm down her son who was strapped to her back. Ai's eyes hardened on his grandfather whom he like Rin never truly liked, he voice was growing deeper with age. He was eleven and was old enough to enter battle as well, he took a deep breath and spoke loudly "Leave Ungai, you are not welcomed here." Sai had liked his grandfather some but decided it was best to do as his elder brother was doing and trying to get their grandfather to leave "Yea." Dai finished his twin's sentence without even having to try "Go!" As if Kei could sense the tension he too didn't settle down, but instead he kept his yelling at Ungai "Away!"

Ungai ignored them all and with quick speed he aimed and threw a sutra at the man holding a child, the child was silent and coved completely with the blanket that was wrapped around it. A Bright flash temporally blinded them all after the light faded away there was just an outline of where the man and his child had been just nearly a minute ago. Rin and her family were horrified, Rin's fathered commanded Ungai to explain why he killed a mortal.

Ungai laughed at his son's lack of spiritual intuition, as he went to explain why he did what he did. Rin's family listened in horror, the man they helped had consorted with a demon. The tiny child the man held so protectively was a half demon, and was sinful proof of their union. Rin ripped herself out of her mother's tightening grasp, she grabbed a knife that her mother had used to cut that night's pork. She held the knife firmly and rushed towards her grandfather, she tried her best to strike him "It was a baby! You are just a monster!" However she was just a little girl, and he was a skilled monk, he easily took the knife from her. She began to hit and kick him as she continued to yell, this caused her little brother to cry as well. Rin yelled with all her might "You say demons are bad?! You killed a man and his child!" Rin's father grabbed her and started to comfort her, by patting her back and muttering comforting words to her. Rin's parent's glared at the elderly man, he held cold black eyes. He seemed to be made of stone, Rin's mother had enough and she screamed just as her daughter had "Leave!"

Ungai did leave and that was the last he saw them. Rin and her family snuck out later that night and were going to move to another village, all of them wanted to be rid of Ungai and his ideals. The village they would go to was three villages to the east. Sadly Rin's family never made it to their new home, they were attacked along the path they had taken. Rin's mother was grabbed by several men, it was a surprise ambush of bandits! The cruel and rugged men brutally ripped Kei from his pack his mother's back. Ai ran towards the man who was harming his mother and his youngest brother, in his hands he held a thick log. He raised it high and with great force he struck the man in the cut, causing the man to drop his brother. Ai hit the man with the log on the jaw no doubt causing great harm as blood ran down from his mouth, Rin stared in horror but felt as if her brother could handle this. He was working in the fields for roughly three years and because of that had great strength and energy. Sai ran and grabbed their youngest brother, but fell on the ground just as he had picked up the infant and turned to run towards his mother. A thick spear skewered through both Sai and Kei killing them both and leaving their bloody corpses. Rin's father let go of her hand and looked down at her "Run, I'm going to get your mother and brothers." Her body shook in the spot he had left her, her feet were heavy. Too heavy to move and do as her father had said. She froze watching everything in front of her, fear filling her entire being.

Their father had ran to his two dead sons and took a breath before leaving them, to try and usher out the remaining members of his family out of harms way. Ai had knocked out the man he was fighting and the family turned to run only to see they were surrounded by bandits. It was a close circle that offered the family little room to fight back. Rin was forgotten since she was a ways from her family the bandits focused on the group which was her family, not even noticing her it seemed. Still she was frozen unable to move, her fear consumed her as she had just seen her two brother's murdered before her young eyes that were no longer innocent. Her family was trapped and she watched unable to do anything else.

Her father despite the grim look of things fought back and managed to knock one man out, however another standing behind him shoved a sword through his chest. Blood poured from his wound near his heart and the same ruby substance poured from his mouth as she looked in Rin's direction his eyes held tears in the corners. It was the first time Rin had ever seen her father have those, that frightened her as she watched her father fall unto the ground in a lifeless pile of flesh.

Ai and Dai watched along with their mother in horror, a man reached out and grabbed Rin's mother forcing a kiss on her lips as he held her firmly to him. Ai ran to try and save his mother only to be grabbed by a man and thrown on the ground beaten to death, as Dai held tears in his eyes as he screamed "Let go of MOMM-" A Man grabbed his throat and smirked as he twisted his hands quickly and a loud snap was heard. Ai saw his brother drop beside him his mouth open from a scream that will never be finished as his eyes were wide from fear and pain. The man holding Rin's mother was thrown on the ground by the man who held her blood pouring from her mouth as she spit the chuck of his tongue she had on the ground. The man fell in pain as he made gurgling sounds of choking on his own blood, another man smiled and sliced a his sword through the air, the wind made her hair move to the left. A second later did Rin and Ai see what happened as their mother's head fell rolling on the ground. The man who held the sword with their mother's blood on it laughed and spoke loud "I thought that village was known for beauties, this isn't young nor pale or all that beautiful." The bandits turned to Ai and one smirked and said for his fellow bandits to hear "Lets have some fun with the boy then!" Ai laid on the ground and turned his head to face Rin a smile on his lips, Rin froze in horror as he spoke with blood pouring from his mouth "Run! You must ru-"

In that instant another bandit stabbed a spear through his throat, Rin's eyes widened and her body shook with fear her knees threatened to drop her as her crying was starting to grow louder making noise 'Blood. So much Blood. Mother, Father, Brother Ai, Brother Dai, Brother Sai, Brother Kei… they are all-' One man smiled pointing towards Rin her crying had given her away it seemed "Hey look we missed one, she seems like a little cutie too." Rin felt fear build up even more and then she remembered her bother's words 'Run, You must ru-.' She quickly turned around and ran through the forest. She ran this way and that, going through small streams and never looking back.

She had escaped.

Rin grew tired of running, after making sure she had lost those bandits that killed her family. She began to walk, Rin knew a little about how to survive thanks to her father. She ate a few plants that she knew were safe like mushrooms or berries she found, and drank some clean water that she found in tiny streams. It took her roughly a week, she wanted to get as far away from her old home as possible. So she went west, she also remembered hearing that demons were in that area.

'Demons… even if they are monsters, at least they don't try to hide it.'

She had managed to walk past four villages, after making it to the next village she decided enough with walking. It was very risky she was an easy meal for anything and everything, instead of pushing her luck much more she decided to live there in the fifth village. That village was called Kuyuji. She told the villagers her name and about her family, an elder took her in. As fate would have it he died and the villagers saw her as a pest. She didn't help with anything nor did she do anything. She was eating their foot and taking up space, better her be dead. So many of the villagers took a vote and the result was they gave her the worst hut in the village. It was the one by the river. Many had hoped the river would wash her away or she would die another way. Rin wanting to memories of the past decided to cut her hair, she found a sharp old knife in her hut and grabbed her hair. Rin quickly without thinking cut of her low pony tail, it had once reached to her waist. However now it was just a few inches below her shoulders, and she cut her bangs and pulled a bit of her hair into a side ponytail.

She never stayed inside, Rin often spent all day every day in the forest. Being away from humans… she hated them, the only good humans she knew were her parents and baby brother. All the others were cruel or mean, they were evil. She didn't want to be like that, 'I would rather die than be like those humans.'

XX End XX

Haru looked at Ungai and questioned him "You don't even know if she lives, why search for her then?" The young monk looked down at the young demon girl; he watched her making sure she didn't give them any trouble. Ungai sighed and spoke in his tired old voice "Rin is Midoriko's reincarnation I must keep her away from all demons. Because she has the same power to tame demon hearts as Midoriko did. Midoriko fell in love and mated with a demon. When she did many other things happened causing her death. I can't let history repeat itself, so I came to take her away before she fell in love with a demon."

"Again I ask how do you know she lives?" Haru asked curiously.

Ungai sighed confessing his explanation, "I saw my granddaughter about three years ago and I didn't know it. I know she had to recognize me and yet she fought against me. She looked very different yet I know now it was her. But at the time didn't tell me it was her, instead she cried and called a demon to save her, and left with him. As she left she turned around and smiled as waved to me. I have to get her back."

Rin woke and was glaring at the both of them she wasn't strong enough to break this ropes, they were normal ropes. She panted she had rested some, they had taken a lot out of her… and she was very tired. Her eyes shifted around eagerly hoping for an escape of any kind, 'I have to get free.'

Suddenly a male appeared on the ground kneeling and placed a hand over his heart to show loyalty, as he looked at Rin. When his eyes made contact with her's worry, fear and concern filled his eyes. He was wearing black armor and dark grey hiori, he had white embroidered flowers. His hair was pulled into a tight black pony tail, within a mere second after taking his eyes off of Rin, he kicked Haru.

Haru flew backwards and a freed Lady Rin was now in the demon' arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An: Check out my new trailer

Search for Rin Charles and it's called Forgotten Blood (AMV/TRAILER)


	13. Lessons for a Lady

Rin looked up at the one whom she was saved by, she looked up at him. The one holding her made her blushed as she quickly thrusted her arms forward and pushed herself out of his grip. The strong armor cladded male let his arms go from around her body, and then he stood from is original crouching position. He stood proud and tall, he took a deep breath and he moved to block any forward attacks that may be directed at Rin. She glared at his back "General Takashi!"

Haru had picked himself off the ground, he wiped the blood slowly making its self-known from the left corner of his lips. The young monk shakenly stood, he had been surprised from the quick fist to his face. His eyes flew to the one whom attacked him, he then looked at his master wondering what he should do next. Ungai took a step forward in response of his followers questioning face, Takashi stiffened getting ready to defend or attack. She walked around the tall general and glared at the elderly monk whom took a few steps. Her eyes glared with all their might piercing right towards at him, his eyes went to her own and he returned a glare of his own. Their eye exchange continued golden meeting brown before, her lips formed a thin line. Rin used her powers and made her whip appear out of her fingers, and she raised her hand as she pointed her whip at him "Leave!" Her voice was full of energy and rage that had been building up even more.

Ungai narrowed his eyes and his voice deepened as he spoke "Rin."

"IT'S LADY RIN!" She screamed back in unison with General Takashi.

Stepped forward and he had finally realized it was her Rin, he had realized it when he saw a sutra hit her. When it had he saw that same girl he had seen a few years ago when he attacked that demon whom kidnapped children a few years ago. Suddenly Haru walked over to stand side by side with Ungai he let his voice fill the air "You are not the Rin I knew." Rin glared at the man whom spoke, her eye brows knitting together "I have not met you before." Haru looked at her and took off his hat that had been shielding his face and who was revealed shocked her. As her eyes locked on the young man's face, she realized she knew this young man when he was a child. She took notice of his chocolate eyes were narrowing even more, her eyes narrowed on his "Kohaku."

Ungai looked at Kohaku and narrowed his cold eyes "Kohaku how do, you know Rin?" She glared at Ungai and huffed "So what now that you know I'm a demon, I'm not your all-important grand-daughter?" General Takashi made note in how his lady had just put her nasty and hateful tone towards the old monk. Ungai held his words back as he raised his proud chin and she stood there with tears brimming in her eyes, it was from a mix of heartbreak and frustration.

Kohaku looked at her and smirked a snide grin towards her "Poor, poor Rin. You were never able to be free from his clutches."

Ungai bit his inner cheek at being ignored by his pupil and by his granddaughter. Rin started to march towards the two monks that were infuriating her so. Takashi grabbed her elbow stopping her in her tracks; she turned her head and glared her heated gaze at him "If you know what's good for you remove your hand." He glared down at her trying not to feel intimidated by this young girl who just happened to be his Lady, the mate to his Lord. Her glare only burned into him more and when she spoke every word had a growl and a dagger hidden within it "If you don't remove your hand I will have you exiled from all of Japan!" The demon general quickly removed his hand as if he had it placed on the sun's surface; she then resumed her march towards the two monks. She marched up to the both of them and poked the younger of the two in the chest with her sharp pointed claw "Kohaku, Lord Sesshomaru protected you! How could you turn your back on his kindness! OH AND I COULD HAVE LEFT WHEN EVER I WANTED! BUT I LOVE HIM SO I STAYED!"

Kohaku puffed out his chest and spoke in a neutral tone, it full of tension "I was only using him at the time, humans and demons shouldn't mix." She huffed and glared as she quickly raised her hand and slapped him across the face before he could stop her. In the process her claws grazed his skin causing four simultaneous stripes across her cheek, "You were not only my friend and his friend as well."

He stiffened after the blow trying to act as if he were made of stone, so far he was doing a perfect job. His firm tone not wavering as he spoke another surprisingly heartless line, "Hardly. I wasn't. Sesshomaru doesn't feel."

Rin huffed again infuriated at him "Kohaku!"

He looked at Ungai and then her before he shrugged his eyes were dull as he spoke another dull tone, "I'm a slayer and a monk before all else."

Rin glared at them took a few steps back before she closed her eyes tightly as she put a barrier around herself, making sure to protect herself 'If I die then so does my mate! I must stay safe!' A dull red barrier of her demonic aura surrounded herself as she screamed as loudly as she could.

"And I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Lady Rin First and foremost."

Suddenly she feels something touch her barrier and push its way inside; when she turned around she noticed it was her mate whom she was protecting with all her might. His soft and yet firm lips, that made her want to melt every time she stared at them. The next thing she noticed were his two rows of maroon stripes on each cheek. His golden heated was fixed on her it was filled with power, possessiveness and love. As he slowly lifted his gaze it quickly fixated on the two monks ahead, and his gaze was now full of rage and hate.

His maroon stripes over each eye lid caressed his breath taking eyes, no matter what emotion they did or didn't hold. His purple crescent moon centered on his forehead, like a proud jewel on an invisible crown. His white bangs parted to proudly show it even more. The rest of his hair long and flowing to his thighs and it blew gently in the breeze. His presence nearly made her forget all about the situation as many dirty thoughts began to flood her mind, she felt the desire to kiss him over and over and over. She blushed happily as she looked at her feet timidly; her eyes then darted to see his black boots. Her eyes slowly and shyly moved upward to see white hiori pants leading to a matching shirt with red sakura petals on the shoulder and sleeves. Over the right shoulder is his tail, stood protectively in front of his mate "Rin…

His protectiveness was clear as he didn't want Ungai to get any closer to his mate. Ungai looked at the demon he had encountered before and couldn't believe it, this demon seemed ready to kill anything that tried to touch his mate, it surprised Ungai. Rin looked down at her feet trying to contemplate what course of action should happen now. She did something her tutor had taught her, try to think ahead of the possible events that could happen. One possibility is Sesshomaru killing Ungai, then starts a battle with all the monks. Yes, she knew who would win…Sesshomaru. However that also meant that before he won, it was possible for General Takashi or Ren to get further injured. Besides it would mean putting Sesshomaru's life on the line. She thought about another course of action, if all the monks were killed it could mean more and more monks coming to the West to kill the demons who killed the great monk Ungai.

There was a course that would be tougher on her; however it seemed to have the least risk factors. It wouldn't mean putting Sesshomaru in danger or General Takashi or Ren. She took in a deep breath and walked around her mate, trying to ignore his warning glare mixed with his angry glare. She knew it was a glare that meant 'Don't. What do you think you're doing?' She smiled a soft smile as she passed by him trying to reassure him that she knew what she was doing. He stood still watching to see if anything went wrong, he watched every monk. That was until he saw his mate walk up to Ungai and open her mouth to speak with him " Ungai, I am Sesshomaru's mate. Accept this, I have become his mate due to my heart's feelings. There is no need for bloodshed and I ask you will you stop this and please go on your way."

Ungai took a minute to think about this, he looked over at Haru who was also called Kohaku apparently. The young man looked rather angry after all, the one who Ungai promised to him was another's and standing before him with that demon she chosen. The elderly monk looked back at his granddaughter who despite the hate and anger in her eyes also held hope and some sadness. He watched as she took a breath and spoke again so words of hope "I know we didn't have a great past, however that doesn't have to define our future. After all you are the only mortal family member I have."

"Mortal Family member?"

"Yes, I share my mate's blood so he is also family. Then so is his half-brother." The monk stood there and took a deep breath then looked at Rin "Forgive me for not being able to put aside my teachings, for something far more important. My family, sadly I heard your mother, father, and baby brother were all killed. I also heard you were dead and I was deeply wounded hearing such tragic things. After all even though you hated me you were and still are the granddaughter I loved. You have always had the power of strong words."

She tried to summon a genuine smile however it was harder than she thought "I could say the same for you."

Kohaku looked at Rin, she looked completely different it was almost like the girl he had spent so much time with was dead. She might as well be, she wasn't a anything like how she was. For the most part she was like a completely different person and the person she was had only like a ghost of a memory. Rin took a deep breath and looked at Ungai and then towards Kohaku, she smiled and spoke a deal "I have an idea. Grandfather, why don't you and Kohaku come and live in our palace for a while?"

"Rin." She looked behind her to see her mate walking slowly to join by her side, she knew what he was asking. He may have just said her name, however he was asking what her plan was… after all a few seconds ago they were our enemy now I'm inviting them into our home.

"Why not just stay at our palace for a bit; perhaps we can form new bonds. Kohaku perhaps we can be friends just like the old days, and grandfather perhaps we can finally try to get along. There is only one thing I ask for the palace residences safety, leave your weapons with General Takashi. He will keep them nice and shiny too, so that makes it fine, right?"

A week later

Rin was sitting in the huge palace library, she remembered the first time she had ever seen it. She hadn't seen very scrolls or books in her life at all, maybe one or two. However this library was filled with more than she could count it. She remembered she went over and picked one up and stared at it, and then looking at all the unfamiliar squiggles did she remember that she couldn't read. The only thing that she was able to read was her name and that was it. She remembered looking at Sesshomaru whom had showed her to the library and she frowned when he stared at her. No doubt at her age he expected her to know how to read.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"I can't read, but I would like to learn how."

"I will see to it you do."

Ever since there she had a tutor for many subjects however there were some subjects that her teacher didn't teach her. She was taught about demon nobility, reading, simple math, the art of arranging flowers, sparing and a few other subjects. The subjects that were taught by her mate were sparing and the relation between mates. She sighed sitting at a table her hand supporting her head with her fist, her eyes were slowly closing. Her breathing began to slow little by little. The man whom had a scroll in his hands reading it as he paced back and forth, he paused to check his student. His eyes narrowed on his student whom was quickly drifting asleep, he loudly cleared his throat and watched as his student jumped out of her sleep.

Rin's eyes focused on the one in front of her she bit her lip and a soft blush coated her cheeks from embarrassment. She sighed as her tutor started to read from the scroll and went back to his spot to pace back and forth again. Rin wondered to herself why she must be stuck here listening to this man read and read, this man was literally putting her to sleep. She curiously wondered if this man had a wife, how could a man so boring ever get married? She couldn't help but nearly giggle when she thought of his wife falling asleep on him every time he spoke, then maybe he has to be a mute at home. Her thoughts were entertaining her however her amusing thoughts became as dry as an abandoned well. She had lost interest in listening to her tutor.

She must take these lessons not only because she will be the next Lady of the West. Everyone addresses her as lady however that is because it is now unavoidable that she will become Lady of the West. Besides there is another factor she now carries all of Sesshomaru's royal blood with only his and his predecessors' blood flowing through her veins. Many respect her for those reasons and many don't respect for the same reasons.

She wasn't looked down upon for being born a human, and for later becoming a demon. She heard some comments like 'She just had a bit of luck', 'What a fake', 'She's not special it could have been anyone.'

It made her angry she would show them all! She cared to learn about wars, history, politics, languages, reading, writing, strategies, and using her powers. After all she wasn't going to save her clan with putting a cherry blossom petal in a vase with an iris. Rin smiled as she started playing with her pencil and then placed it on her lip and tried not to let if fall as she balanced it. Ungai looked over at his granddaughter and sighed she seemed completely bored; Rin's ears twitched and she smiled biting her bottom lip.

Rin looked over at her grandfather to see what he was doing. He was over in another part of the library reading a scroll that must have caught his interest. She sighed and wondered to herself 'At what age do you stop being interesting?' She looked up at her teacher and smiled slowly then took the paint brush sitting it down as she quietly stood, she quickly and silently ran out of the library. However Ungai had just so happened to catch a flash of white from his vision. Being a monk for as many years as he has been made it easy to know that was his granddaughter. Demons with their speed often when they run are so fast they look like a bolt of lightning flashing.

Ungai sighed and looked from the doorway she had escaped through to the tutor whom hadn't noticed her disappearance. He nearly smiled remembering the time he tried to teach her father how to be a monk, after all he came from a long line of spiritual monks and priestesses. Ungai took Rin's father on as his student when her father had been her age, she was so much like him. That thought warmed his heart that his son still lived through her, however this wasn't a good habit they both had. Every lesson Ungai had tried to give Rin's father, he would just run out of it…

like she had done to this lesson.

He remembered when her father stood up to him saying he didn't want to kill anyone or anything, he didn't want to be a monk. That hurt Ungai in a way and he hoped that perhaps Rin or her brother would one day take over their family's legacy and become a monk or a priestess. However he was sure that Rin would be the one to carry on their spiritual legacy, since she is the reincarnation of Midoriko. He had let that dream die since she became a demon.

"Sir I believe the lady of the west has taken her leave," Ungai all but said in a mocking tone. The tutor jumped out of his calmed and relaxed mood, he quickly changed to angry mode as he yelled after his student "LADY RIN!"

Ungai got up and sighed, he rolled up the scroll and put it in its place on the shelf as he went to go find his granddaughter. He made it to the doorway and turned around to see the tutor whom had looked proper and poised just moments before, was now throwing the scroll he was reading from on the ground and complaining how she will never become a true Lady of the West. Ungai glared at the tutor his eyes narrowing "It's your job to see to it that she does, so go after her." The tutor huffed he seemed to be pouting like a child as he straightened his attire and smoothed his hair with his hand, trying to look appropriate of his station and not like a child throwing a fit as he did earlier.

The two walked out of the library and were off down the hallway that led left; her scent was stronger down the direction so she must have taken it to escape her tutor session. As the two walked down the hall they soon heard sounds of grunting and metal clashing against one another, some fight had broken out by the sounds of it. Then the sound of clashing swords and weapons were loud but then they stopped all together. However the peaceful silence only lasted for a few seconds before there was a loud clash that rival the sound of clapping thunder. The metal clashing together only grew louder the closer they got to the end of the hall they took a right and then at the next left they stood in shock.

Ungai and Rin's tutor were staring at her with surprise once they found her; she was in the middle of the courtyard. Several soldiers were standing in the surrounding hallways some were wounded with minor wounds and others had been helping their wounded comrades.

While Rin was standing in the middle of the court yard, she wore a big smile as she down at looked at her sword. The sword she held was a beautiful metal that shined with a spectacular shade of sliver. The light shade of silver that was the sword's blade, the sides of the strong weapon was decorated with pink and light purple engravings of blooming flowers. But Rin wasn't alone in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru stood tall holding his sword Tenseiga firmly in his hand as he gracefully raised it to eye level and was ready for her attack. He knew her well and knew she would be the first to make a move in their battle.

His cold golden eyes heated with emotions as he saw Rin raise her sword as well, no doubt ready for their battle. Her sword was called Hanazuki, for its graceful and yet powerful attacks. He normally used Tenseiga since it couldn't harm the living, he trusted his control but didn't want to accidently hurt her. This made Rin somewhat upset that he felt like she couldn't hold her own against him, but at the same time she found it sweet that he worried about harming her.

Rin cleared her mind and charged forward with a determined smile shining brightly on her face. Some would think she was foolish to smile when going up against the great and powerful Lord of the West, however Rin thought of it as pure fun. While she charged at her lord with all her might, and in doing so her sword clashed with his. Both the lord and lady of the west were strong and so with the great force of their swords clashing the sound that was produced sounded just like thunder. Rin then saw Sesshomaru's foot move to the left a millimeter and she blocked her left side just as his sword was about to hit her.

Ungai froze with fear at the sight of his granddaughter in a battle with her mate. The two rulers of the west soon were just mere flashes when their demonic speed to quicken their movements and block the other's attack quicker. Ungai's eyes widened in fear for his granddaughter as he proceeded to run forward and stop the fight. Ungai hadn't noticed Kohaku standing beside him that was until Kohaku had made himself known by grabbing his master's arm and holding him back. The old monk whipped his head around to see Kohaku and the bandaged solider known as Ren. Ungai looked at the demon solider and remember nearly killing him, if Rin hadn't butted in when she did he would have.

"Forgive me, Ren?"

Ren looked at Ungai and thought of what he should do. His injuries were serious but not life threatening, then again Rin had forgave this monk and moved on. Taking a deep breath Ren decided to put faith in his cousins mate and nodded "Sure old man, but don't let it happen again." Ungai nodded and then looked forward at battle taking place "We have to stop them! He'll kill her!" He stared at the two exchanging blows and caught sight of cold glowing gold irises narrowing their threatening glare at him.

Ren huffed and glared at Ungai insulted by what he said, just as Sesshomaru had been insulted. Kohaku wasn't dense he could sense the tension filling the air around Ungai, whom seemed more ignorant than anyone at this moment. Ren looked at the old monk and huffed his anger gave birth to a cocky smirk on his face as he spoke with as much disrespect as he could manage "Our Lord would never harm his mate, if he killed her then he too would die. Why would our lord seek his own death and the death of the woman he no doubt loves? Think before you speak, Mortal!"

Ungai glared at the young demon and spoke again without thinking "Respect your elders, young one." Ren glared and stared at the old man with a hint of amusement in his eyes and in the smirk that he wore on his face "You should heed your own words; I am your elder, old man. "

Kohaku weaseled his way between the two pushing his hands against Ren and against Ungai's chest trying to keep them apart "Cool down you two, your acting like children!" While Kohaku was attempting to part the two with force and with logic, the rulers of the west battle continued to wage.

Sesshomaru towered over his tiny mate who challenged him, even though she was still small and not yet a woman. Rin was more of a handful than a mate who had reached the proper age, because unlike most females she saught to constantly challenge him. Most females would challenge their mate once and if their mate won, then that was enough he had proved his power. However Rin constantly challenged him, this would always brighten up both their days. Palace life can prove to be very boring a lot of the time. One of the challenges they often did was sparing or testing their strength against one another. Sesshomaru honestly enjoyed sparing with his mate, even though many thought he saw it as a tedious task to do. He enjoyed how different his mate was compared to most females; normally women wouldn't dare to do such a thing. He wondered if she hadn't been his mate then what female would have? Most likely some woman raised from her birth to like and do whatever her intended commanded of her, basically a mindless slave that would bare him an heir when he needed it.

'How boring,' He thought to himself. Another thought crossed his mind as he felt pride swell within his heart, 'But my Rin is anything but boring.'

As their swords met, he smiled through his eyes keeping the rest of his face emotionless. He started to put his strength forward into his sword as he began to push her back. Rin used her speed to escape a few yards away and waited for his inevitable attack, she resisted a smile crawling on her face. If she smiled it would give away that she had some sort of a plan, she watched as he charged toward her. Rin waited until he got close enough to her, he was only a few inches from with her. Then she did something that caught him off guard she quickly dodged using her flexibility to her advantage. She bent backwards as the sword went right were her head would have been just seconds before.

She smiled thinking she had the upper hand as she quickly jumped into the air; her idea was to attack from the air. To her surprise her moves were quickly counteracted by her mate, she paled when her warm cocky golden irises met cold amused honey orbs. Her lord had jump up in the air, and now met her face to face. She narrowed her eyes growling at him as her sword pushed against his. He growled back and she smiled knowing it was a playful growl. Rin and Sesshomaru didn't do much other than charge and have their swords clash and dodge from each other's attacks. It was a spare however neither one did anything to were their lives were in danger. Rin knew that she wouldn't be able to land any fatal blows on her mate, then again she had no desire to do such a thing in the first place. For she would die, and if her sword did cut him she would be filled with guilt.

She also knew he felt the exact same way.

Rin decided to get a bit more creative and used her tail. She spared no time in using it to wrap around his foot and pulled quickly catching him off guard which was rare. To her delight her quick actions made her mate stumble and when he lost his footing, she jumped to tower over him.

The lady of the west smiled in victory as she held her sword to his throat, showing him that she had won this round "I win my mate, the powerful Lord Se-." Suddenly she found herself with him lightly using his foot to kick her off of him. She closed her eyes as she landed on the ground with a little painless. He stood over her with a smirk firmly planted upon his lips. His eyes would appear cold and dull to anyone else, but she was able to see through his emotionless front. She saw what was truly in his eyes, his eyes were shining with pride. When they first were together she didn't even stand a fighting chance holding her own against him in a sparring match.

Now Rin was able to hold her own against him, for a decent amount of time now. Their spare had nearly occurred for forty minutes.

Ungai couldn't believe his granddaughter fought for forty minutes against her powerful mate. He knew her mate was powerful; after all he would know, since he once fought Sesshomaru and lost. Rin let an annoyed smirk lean to the right side of her face as she sat up playfully glaring at him. His facial features in return softened as he extended his hand offering to help her up from where she sat on the ground. She stared at his masculine hand that was decorated with deathly sharp claws; she smiled knowing they would never hurt her. 'He will never harm me. He will always be kind, even if at times I'm the only one to see it.' She took his hand with a smile on her face as her mate pulled her to her feet. She looked up at him, even though she had grown some he was still much taller than she was. Ungai stared at his granddaughter and her mate's exchange. The old monk was only able to see his granddaughter's back as she stared up at her mate. What she did next caught him off guard, what had looked like a somewhat tense standoff was now completely different.

Rin smiled as she rushed forward hugging her mate, she nuzzled her cheek against his stomach. She knew he didn't like public displays of affection, so she knew he wouldn't return the hug. But it made her very happy that he stood there stiffly, allowing her to continue her hug. She smiled as she stood there for a few seconds before with drawling from the hug she was giving him, she spoke happily "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I love my new sword! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He simply nodded with a dull expression upon his face, but warmth shined through his sun like golden orbs. But she wished they were alone right now, because she knew he would pull her into a long embrace if they were alone. Rin knew he didn't want to ruin his image as a cold and heartless ruler, because then it would be easy for other's to use his weakness against him. She knew that she was his weakness and she didn't need to make that more apparent. She smiled distancing herself as she picked up her sword which laid on the ground waiting to join her side.

After smiling down and dusting of the blade she looked back up at her mate with a smile and hopefulness swelling in her golden irises "My lord, I ask If you will teach me politics some more?"

Kohaku and Ungai were both equally surprised as they asked the same question at the same time wondering if they heard correctly "Politics?" Even they weren't good with that subject, but it would be necessary for any lord or noble man to know of such things... but wasn't necessarily for any lady to focus on such things. Most noble or wives to feudal lords' manly focused on things like sewing, embroidery or the art of flower arranging. Hardly any if any focused on things such as politics.


	14. Northern Angel

At the same time Sango was busy ruling her clan with a firm fist. She had assembled strong force of soldiers under her control. The force she assembled was composed of all of the previous soldiers and anyone else who wanted to honorably protect their clan. This included the women who wanted to join there was no sexual discrimination when it came to who could and couldn't become a solider of Sango's clan. She decided to train them the same way she was trained, so she made training early. All future soldiers had to wake at dawn for training. Sango would train them all by herself since she was the most knowledgeable in the ways of being a demon hunter, that made her perfect to train the soldiers. She trained them until midmorning meal.

Sango normally always wore a white yukata, with some shawl due to the chills the northern wind would send her. Wearing white made her look even more like an angel. Today she also wore a light purple shawl which was lightly draped over her shoulders to block out the cold winter wind that the northern mountains were quite famous for. The Lady of the North's long beautiful off white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, were well suited for her. Her features only made her look truly fit for the advantages her noble blood gave her. Many of the celestial beings had light features similar to her own.

Mortals who lived at the base of the far south mountain had seen her when she had first came to this land in search of her clan. When she told them that she was looking for the celestial beings who lived in the mountains, they asked her what business she had with them. She didn't tell them, but the mortal villagers hadn't seen her since then. But they often spoke of the beauty who came looking for angels, she herself looked like an angel or a lady of winter, so they referred to her as 'Angel of the snow.' After all she hadn't given her name to any of them.

Many of the soldiers, noble birthed men, other village men whom are unmarried and unmated have fallen victim to her beauty and her unique personality. This meant she was never short on admirers or marriage offers; however she had turned them all down. She ruled without a man at her side and for now that's the only way she saw herself ruling. She hadn't wanted to become anything; she wanted to remain a mortal demon slayer. She had no choice in becoming a demon, however she had the choice of mating and she would do no such thing.

Not if she could help it.

Lady Sango had decided to take a peaceful walked around the village that afternoon. This peaceful walk allowed to her to see how everyone was fairing, and if there were any complications within the village. She would also get reports on the other villages within her clan's region and how they were fairing. Lady Sango hated demons, even though she had been against being one… she had quickly learnt on her journey to the north to put her feelings aside. Because either way she would be leading innocent people and she couldn't take that lightly. They would all be counting on her to lead them and to protect them; she wouldn't fail her people again.

The first time she had thought that to herself a flash back of her village's slaughter came to mind.

As she continued her walk through the village, she focused less on what she saw and more about the thoughts circling in her head.

One little boy with snow white hair and blue-grey eyes caught her attention when he came running up to her , he smiled a blinding white smile and cheerfully spoke "My Lady it is so great to see you again!"

"Hello Aoi, it's nice to see you again. It's rare to see you without your parents close by, so where are your parents today?"

He smiled as he squared his shoulders trying to look more like an adult. Sango noted the little knife that Aoi wore on his obi trying to look tough. She smiled thinking to herself 'I wonder if all boys tried to look like tough when they are small. So quick to grow up and become strong… Kohaku was like that at Aoi's age too. Kohaku…'

Aoi's hiori was a light hue of yellow and his pants were a light hue of orange. His smile only grew warmer the longer he looked at Sango, she quickly mirrored his smile. His parents were merchants of the village and they often sold cloth for other's to make clothing. The northern celestial beings were known for wearing lightly colored clothing. Which was very befitting for ones as such as them. All of the However white was solely reserved for the royal family. Aoi took a few steps away from her as his smile dropped, he put his small fists on his hips as he spoke with irritation clear in his voice "They are off trading merchandise with the village to the north east."

"I see so you are staying home all alone?"

"Yes… I hate it; I wish they would have let me come too."

"Being all alone can be horrible… So I have an idea, why not stay with me?" To be honest she often saw many similarities between Aoi and Kohaku. Sango still hoped to find Kohaku, however leading over her own clan didn't really give her enough down time to go off on a long journey and look for her long lost and possibly dead little brother. However she couldn't help but shake the fleeting hope of finding her little brother.

Her palace was very beautiful, it overlooked the edge of a steep cliff. The view was spectacular, below the cliff there was a valley. The valley was where the farmers of the village lived, and where the crops were planted. The valley had a lot of livestock grazing on the grass, along with many barns for the livestock. In the side of the mountain of the cliff, there were many little houses and that belonged to the farmers. Most of the other villagers lived on top of the cliff near the palace this included the traders, soldiers, royal officials and a few scholars.

She looked out of the corner of her eye and she saw Kohaku, when she turned her eyes to focus on her brother's face all she saw was Aoi standing there. Her heart sank it was cruel how her mind and eyes played tricks on her. How desperately she wanted to see her brother, but might never see him again. "What do you say, Aoi?"

"Yes! I would love to stay with you my lady!"

"But one condition, call me Sango."

"Are you sure that's okay, my lady?"

"Yes, its fine. I think of you like you're my little brother."

"You do? Miss Sango?"

"Yes, you remind me of him a lot."

"Thank you Miss Sango."

"No, need to thank me. When we get to the palace let's have a meal and a bath before we go to bed?"

Aoi jumped up in front of her to catch her attention as a blush spread like wildfire across his face. She peered down at him curiously, he smiled before shouting out "Why don't you marry me Miss Sango?!" A warm smile grew on her face, she smiled looking down at the sweet innocent little boy. This boy was sweet and innocent like Shippo and he was kind like her most likely late brother…

'Kohaku,' her mind called out sadly remembering the last time she saw his sweet warm chocolate eyes. They were full of so much pain and sorrow, taking a breath she cleared her mind as she tore her eyes away from a random pebble she had focused on for no reason. Quickly turning back to the small boy in front of her, all the while hoping he didn't caught how her mind had faded to dark memories that she painfully and would always painfully harbor. The boy blushed the deepest of hue that the roses of the south were well known for, seeing it on his snowy pale skin it only made it seem that much rosier.

Sango smiled a big fake smile as she covered up her emotions that were threatening to turn into tears, she played it off by playfully rolling her eyes and shaking her head. THe boy frowned as his blush left his face as if it were fleeing now that her attention seemed to be focused on him once again. Her silk covered pale muscular arm from years of training happily snaked its way around the boy's small shoulders as she sighed and frowned playfully, before teasing the small boy "Aw not you too Aoi. I thought i was safe from at least you. After all you're like a little brother to me."

The boy shook his head and giggled profoundly, "Nope! A brother am I?! Then all the more reason to be my mate and my wife! I would treasure your mortal heritage, My lady!" The boy's statement was sweet and it warmed her heart, but it also somewhat filled her with disgust. It was sweet he took her mortal heritage in consideration, however if he truly meant that then he would know that what he said would disgust her.

To mate or even marry a brother…

That was smiled upon in the Inu yoaki heritage, Sesshomaru had made that clear with poor little Rin. However she had learned it wasn't just his race that felt and treasured this close of a blood bond mating it was all of the demon races and all of their heritages smiled upon it. The reason was for keeping the royal or leading bloodline as pure as it could be without interference or addition of another's blood and history which could risk making the next heir of that blood line weaker than the former leader. The heir's one purpose was to surpass the previous leader, not become weaker than them.

However the concept of mating itself disgusted her for it would show just how much of a monster she truly was. Marriage was a human concept and something she had always wanted, being the daughter of the chief of her village she hoped to marry a strong warrior and lead the village with him. She was leading not just a village, but a whole clan right now.

She couldn't bring herself to mate anyone yet, it was her duty to produce a strong and a healthy heir. However she had no desire to at this moment for anything of the sort. The one good thing she loved about being an immortal rather than being a mortal was…. Time

Time would have her side...

Aoi blushed puffing out his cheeks as he stomped his foot on the hard ground as his tiny hands formed little fists of rage from his strong willed heart and mind. His voice spoke volumes of his heart as he nearly scolded his lady for her being so stupid to doubt herself it seemed. He saw it in her and a few spoke rumors that she might not be fit to lead if she could not trust herself. He always defended her against those who were unsure of her, "Why not miss Sango! You are so beautiful, that i know you must have been the most beautiful mortal too! You are very smart, you can even keep up with a few scholars we have here! You outwit many when it comes to battle, for you are strong and brave and because your are smart! You're honest, and humble, and a great fighter and leader too!"

"Oh I don't know all about that." She said blushing as her voice wavered a bit between nervousness and embarrassment. It warmed her heart he was just as sweet as her brother, when she had became a slayer…

It was hard on her she wasn't as good as most at sparing, after all she was going up against men and had to learn to become their equal. No their superior in battle. However she was the only woman who was a slayer, no other women wanted to become a slayer so she was all alone. Her mother had once been a slayer however, she had died and was no longer here. Her father was hard on her wanting her to succeed no matter how hard it was on her. Kohaku he was her one friend it seemed, she would get many cuts and bruises however he would always encourage her to keep going. He would praise her like Aoi had just done and clear away nearly all her doubts, without him she wouldn't have become the best slayer in her village.

Her! Who had once been the worst had shot the become the best, even better than her father and all the other men despite her young age and experience. Now this boy, Aoi. This boy he was what she needed… She needed him to be her rock to be there to encourage her and make her doubts fly away, it struck her that it was sad she needed this little boy to feel sure of herself. However she would not deny that she did need him. The boy's firm and sure voice stole her away from her previous thoughts and internal conversation she was having with herself to look down at him. He was now holding her hand firmly in his with a smile of admiration on his face as he spoke with the command to lead an army very present in his voice.

"You are and will you marry me?" Aoi commanded her with a tone that not even she would refuse if he were grown and strong. This boy showed great promise of such things and perhaps one day they could be married or even mated, however now she didn't want anything to do with these thoughts. They felt wrong, Sesshomaru had taken on Rin despite her young age as his mate. But mating a small boy was not something she would do, also they say you normally would feel an instant connection with your mate. But she had felt a connection with Miroku, it was a strong pull and a strong need for him to be safe and well. Her heart was still broken from severing her bond with him.

'How can i be sure this connection i have with this boy is one that would lead to our mating? He seems loyal and promise of strong potential, but he reminds me of Shippo and my brother. The two boys i would never mate with in a thousand years. This confusion i shall hide it away and think later on it, i will look it over once he is grown.'

"No, I'm older." She firmly stated, before wrapping her fingers around his small ones as they resumed their walk the path that led to her palace.

"Well, Lady Sango I can marry you when I am nine in human years! At that time I will look and act like a eighteen year old! So i'll be a man worth marrying right?! I promise to train to your likely i will become your equal! That is a man right?!" She had to hand it to the boy he was determined and he was very very stubborn.

She smiled this was a fun game actually, she shook her head letting a small giggle escape as she informed him"I would still be older by seventeen years."

"Age is but a number to us demons, since we never ever age enough to grow old...That is if we hold enough power to do so"

"So true…." She said as she looked at the sky, it made her happy to not fear death. As a demon you couldn't die by accident like falling off a cliff, or getting attacked by a wild animal. As a celestrial being you have to basically be purposely killed, she would also never grow old or be a normal human… For some reason she would really really miss that. 'I hold strong enough blood that i will never age like the old sword's smith or like that flea. However with all the time that the universe can give, i only hope that this pain in my heart and mind will dull to a painful numbing ache. I would rather it be gone, but i can live with a dull ache.'

AN: Hello I am sorry i haven't updated i just haven't an excuse to why i haven't. But fear not i will be updating, for i have no english Comp 101 or Comp lab classes for this following week so i have a lot more time now!


	15. Lord Inuyasha

Around the same time Sango was dealing with her nation, Inuyasha was very busy with his own. Running a nation had never really been a goal all he had ever wanted was to be accepted, it was Sesshomaru his brother who wanted to rule. However with fate thrusting this nation of confused lost souls at him, how could he refuse. His nation had accepted him and everything was going okay that was until a troublesome soul started stirring things up. Now a little problem had spread into a more pressing matter, as the peace he had formed in his lands was being threatened.

Inuyasha quickly went over to the stand that held his armor in the corner of his room. He grabbed his piece of armor and slipped it on before fastening it's ties. He soon slipped on and fastened the rest of his armor, paying attention to the fluffy tail that was much like his father's. He had threaded through the back of his traditional fire rat he had worn since he was a child. Grabbing the ends of it he went about draping his tail on on top of the metal armor he wore for protection. It was almost like a cape, as it flowed freely from both of his shoulders and trailed down his back.

Inuyasha grabbed a red cloth from his dresser his eyes held anger, annoyance and rage as took all of his hair in one hand as he fiercely tied back his hair. His hair was firmly tied back on the top of his head, just south of his two white fuzzy triangle ears. Many had teased him when he was little, and even after he was grown many teased him about how cute they were. His eyes hardened at the thought of those friends, they were all gone now. 'Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo… even Kikyo.' No one teased him about them now, for all who laid eyes on him saw only a strong lord capable of all things. Looking at his reflection in the long mirror which was set in the far side of his room he saw almost nothing of his old self.

The half demon which was so troubled by that fact alone.

Now he was the demon he always wished he had been born.

A demon who was heartbroken at the lost of the life he had finally found and treasured. He was fully prepared to live as a half demon in the small village where he met Kikyo all those years ago, he was prepared to mate Kagome and to be with her for his whole life. Despite that a few villagers still didn't like him that didn't matter, he had her and he had his friends everything he had wanted…

A family.

But now… all that stood before him was a ghost of that man he had once been. He had the same face, the same eyes, the same hair, the same ears… But now his eyes were colder, his ears often dropped a bit from loneliness he thought he was long ago free from. His cocky smile he used to wear was now just a cold firm line on his face, he was somewhat becoming Sesshomaru. He understood why his brother had been considered as heartless now.

The reflection before him stared blankly at him with hidden rage in his eyes, his purple jagged stripes on each cheek hid a bit of his hidden sadness by making him look even more powerful and determined at they stretched the the firm line of his lips. The fur that hugged his shoulders as it waterfalled down his back showed his power and felt like a shield hiding his heart from his back as the armor on his chest hid the front view of his broken heart.

Deep in his thoughts about how he was no longer the man he once was in nearly every way it seemed, his ears twitched letting him know he no longer had time for this. Someone else would soon join his presence, he swiftly turned towards the door of his room to greet who it was. He knew by his skilled nose just who it was. This one was no threat. He heard the footsteps at his door stopped as the man waited to receive the okay to enter. Inuyasha took a deep breath for what exact reason he didn't know perhaps today would be a day that just would irate him to no end. He let out the breath he had taken in and used it to power his voice as he let out a firm command for the man to enter his "You are permitted to enter."

The one who entered was a demon who hair that was a green as the darkest moss and just as soft neatly tied in a shoulder length ponytail, it was tied by a small grey stip of cloth. It matched what the man wore for protection against the cold and against demon and mortal enemies as well. He wore a light grey hiori with darker hue of grey as his pants which protected him from the cool air that flowed in the lands. The midnight black armor over his chest and on his back protected him from most of the attacks thrown at him by war and battle. However he wore no helmet to protect his head, he didn't want to hide the deep scar which had stretched over his left eye. He saw it as a prize of sorts actually rather than a shameful mark of his failure.

The demon who reminded Inuyasha of the greenest summer stared at him concerned orange red orbs searching his lord for anything that could be out of sorts. His eyes softened some in finding nothing to worry about in his eyes. The only thing in his eyes was a dullness and a bit of rage, he saw his lord eye's grow narrower with annoyance. He quickly spoke so that his lord's annoyance would not land him a bump on his head.

Inuyasha watched as the tanned man whose skin showed on his long hours under the sun quickly spoke as if he couldn't get the statement out quick enough "My lord! Lord Mako's forces are pressing toward the village as we speak."

He saw the the annoyance as he lord walked over and slammed a fist down on the demon's head "Then why are you wasting our time by taking so long to inform your lord?" He walked pasted the young demon who was close to his age, the demon frowned a bit rubbing the bump that was slowly forming on his head. Inuyasha somewhat smiled to himself as he thought to himself 'Okay perhaps i haven't changed completely.'

He stormed down the hall the servants who had been busy with chores, didn't fail to notice that look in his eyes. It was the look that somewhat frightened them and also made them feel safe for it meant his utmost protection for them. They all knew that he would put his life on the line for all of them he had proven that when he first got here flushing out all the brutal thieves and murders that had ruled the villages before he came here. At that moment all his people came to trust him, he had saved them from the hell and the raft of those horrible souls. But his eyes he didn't fail to notice how the maids were looking at him.

His golden eyes promised war.

Lord Mako as many had called him was a cold hearted, evil willed, and murderous sort of man. Listing off all things this man was known for a image of his elder brother entered his mind, making him smile in amusement. Sesshomaru however would never harm his people or his nation the way that this Lord Mako was known for. Remembering his smile he pondered on finding it for him having cold golden war promise eyes and a smile on his face at the same time it must look as if he is blood thirsty. He toned his smile some making it his old well known cocky smile as he stormed out of his palace, he praised himself mentally on how cool he must look right now. A few maids sweeping the steps he walked down blushed and bit their lips as he walked by. He internally smiled praising himself more, many woman acted this way around him these days.

But he so far had no found a mate, but he had caught wind that Kagome had moved on long ago and was now Koga's mate. It made him angry and jealous, the woman he had loved through two of her lives was now Koga's. If he saw that wolf again and time would probably bring them together again sooner or later, but the wolf would no doubt gloat and brag about how he won her in the end. Such a childish act, still this childish act would still bother him.

'I truly hate the wolf's attitude even more so than his offending smell.

Lately this Lord Mako has been stirring up distrust within Inuyasha's citizens. Inuyasha had promised a better brighter future with his rule, however those who were dark hearted or liked how they knew what to expect still followed Lord Mako from the shadows. This new Lord Inuyasha was in a way a risk, they were not sure where his rule would lead them. Lord Mako was cold and was known to be a truly blood thirsty kind of man. however if you just mind yourself and gave him whatever he wanted and remained unnoticed then there was no real issue.

But many had not wanted to bow to his murderous and greedy will as those few did were like him did.

Inuyasha had only recently came to gain all their trust and now some evil man placed the half hearted citizens against him again. He hated men like him… they reminded him of that horrible Naraku. Just like Naraku, Mako would soon be put to an end by his hand. Afterall he didn't get to say that he killed Naraku it was Sesshomaru new powerful sword that had ended the horrible half breed. He wasn't much for Sesshomaru way of ruling, gaining power for those to respect you through power and great blood line. He also didn't lead the way he heard Kagome ran her kingdom with kindness and happiness. Hearing how she ran her nation he wished he was a wolf so that she could be his lady, she had always been a loving and caring kind person. Hearing she was still that kind of person put his heart as ease that she hadn't lost what he had loved about her. She was amazing she could be anything one needed, a mother figure, a friend, a sister…

'She must be a great ruler and widely loved and looked up to.'

Who ever you needed she would be, she had been his everything at one point. But now she was what he needed now… A ghost, he had to forget her and move on. He had to forget those brown eyes that held his soul in place when had been possessed by his beast. Those hands which held him and reassured him with their touch. Her voice which had been a music that he had found himself drunk to every time she spoke. Forget it all, she would be just as dead to him as his father, as his mother and even as much as Kikyo was, they were beyond his touch and were forever gone to the point of no return.

He had also caught wind of rumors that a wonderful Monk was leading the south to new heights of peace and profit. That made a smile cross his lips even if his friends were near him he was filled with joy to know they were on a similar path to his, needing to lead their people to greatness. It made him feel like they were someone still together fighting the same battle even if it were only in spirit or at the darkest parts of his mind that he hated searching through.

He had thought about it some and he wasn't sure who had it easier or who had it harder. No doubt the Western Lands and the Wolf Clan were the easiest to manage. Afterall those two had been managed and were not in any real state of distress. However the Central region he ruled over held no peace or trust as it was full of bandits and wicked mortals who held no desire for peace. The Southern lands were full of savage blood craving demons that had gone back to their wild beasts at full time with no idea of civility or peace in their hearts. The Northern Angels once a proud nation were now like scared frightened children that were forgotten after war. Those three nations had to be the toughest. It was just his luck to get one of those he frowned Miroku is leading with peace due to his monk teachings.

'I heard many things about Sango. Things like she is trying to make her clan happy and more confident. Just like how her village had known to be, before it was no more. Her people would surely become like those Sango had grown up with under her caring rule. She was making her army to her citizens stronger, they had been hidden so long that she wanted them to experience the happiness and free that everyone in her clan had felt. She wanted to hear laughter and see smiles from her people. Sango I'm sure your father would be very proud to see his daughter right now, leading with a strong and loving will.'

'How am I supposed to lead? I didn't have proper teacher, i had no masters, no teachers,no ruling parents after all i hardly remember my mother. I haven't had any teachings like how to make peace, how to lead or anything about politics… I guess i kind of led my friends, but not really we all put in our input to make decisions. What if i mess up? Like with Kikyo? What if i fail?' I don't want to disappoint my mother, she loved these people and this land.'

As he walked off the final step of the stairs he sighed his war promised eyes dulled to doubtfulness and his cocky grin into a small frown a ghost of his earlier smile. He had unwantingly opened the darkness of his mind and processed the hidden thoughts he wanted to be locked away.

'My teacher was the cruel life I was given because i was born a Hanyou. When people treated me like shit, went out of their way to bad mouth my mother, or they just ignored me like parasite that just wouldn't go away. My heart was hardened from losing two women I loved more than anything, I lost my parents when I was young, my brother wanted nothing to do with me until recently… With those cold teachings how am i to lead? Be cold indifferent and distant everyone like my brother? No i could never be like him, his teachers were our father, his mother who had both been bred to lead just like him.'

Just then did he remember his sword! 'Dear Kami I'm a mess!' He turned around rage filling his eyes he hadn't failed to hear the maids gasp seeing his eyes the snarl he had slowly growing on his lips as he grew angrier with himself. 'What am I supposed to do?! I tell my citizens who are fearful of war, to come here to my lands to run from it… I tell them it will be fine. That I will protect them and they will be safe. But even I don't know that… I need help.'

He saw the demon he had spoken to before re-enter his room, "Aki," Inuyasha barked getting the man's attention. Just as he thought the man whipped his head around to see him standing there obediently "My Lord, I had you wished me to follow?" Inuyasha whipped away his angered look and cooled his temper he needed to think clearly here, shaking his head his lips resumed their firm line "No. I came back to fetch you and my sword. I had only needed some time to get my thoughts in order." Aki smiled and nodded a smile crossing his face, Aki had been Inuyasha's closest servant and a good friend it seemed.

"My lord left your side for some time because I knew just that, you always like to think in silence do you not?" Inuyasha nodded before walking past Aki to quickly grab his sword that was one of his father's many gifts. Apart from his fire rat robe, his blood, the dogs ears that had fascinated his mother and Kagome, and even Kikyo. Having his sword in it's rightful place nestled in his obi, he walked out of his room and down the halls with Aki on his heel. Aki somewhat reminded him of that ugly toad Jaken, Aki was totally devoted to him and he had green hair… that was enough to conjure up old memories of the departed toad that once followed his brother.

Inuyasha stood in the courtyard with Aki and many soldiers from his army. Aki was also his top general quickly bowed to his lord, in order to show his loyalty and to show his men who they should hold their respect and loyalty to. Inuyasha looked down as he saw Aki whom kneeled with one hand over his heart to show loyalty, he looked at the ones whom followed Aki's example. The other soldiers bowed to the ground showing their loyalty as well. Inuyasha walked passed by Aki, and as he did Aki stood and walked behind Inuyasha. As Lord Inuyasha pasted more soldiers they stood in pairs and took their place behind their lord and general. Inuyasha so badly wanted to looked at them and tell them stop being so fucking proper, but he was the lord and Aki was not only his general, a friend and best ward, he was also his teacher when it came to the more proper things.

Afterall that's why his speaking had become more proper, he also knew one Lord… Sesshomaru. In a way he tried to follow his brother's example on things like speech.

Inuyasha walked on the road his mind filled with rage, these responsibilities kept him from claiming Kagome as his mate. He would make sure that sacrifice of his personal happiness wasn't going to be in anyway, be in vain. He would crush any who dared to mess with him or his clan, his clan ran out his mother thanks to the evil and cruel ruler. Their ruler had been a man that took over in Takemaru's stead, Inuyasha was the proper heir being Izayoi's son… but he was still just an infant. Once he got to age he would lead, but that was something members of his clan wouldn't have. There had been several attempts on his life because of his demon blood and his vulnerable infant state. But his mother and her only loyal servant had prevented all the attempts, however with her only loyal servant dead in Inuyasha's place. Izayoi had fled and never looked back, she had told Inuyasha what had happened. She didn't want to lie and he always could smell lies when she did.

Aki and many other demons whom had been hiding in the central lands was now out in the open happy to be free rather than hiding as a mortal. Inuyasha ruled over one of the first evenly amounted demon and mortal clan. There was an equal amount of demons and mortals which meant he had to listen equally to both of their concerns. All this other friends had hardly or very few if none at all mortals in their lands which were fierce demon ruled lands making that very few mortals dared to even go near them let alone live in them. Many of the mortals gathered in Inuyasha's lands and lived there.

He was the first ruler that was from the long lost bloodline of his demon father, and not that stupid samurai's relatives. That stupid samurai who killed his mother the first time, just because she didn't love him and had Inuyasha. Many villagers feared him it had been nearly two hundred years since he came to this village where he had lived with his mother. He had left this place around the age of five and many legends of the beautiful Lady Izayoi and her evil and cursed child had been pasted down to the people who who now live in this village and in the central region.

Because of those legends when he returned they knew by his ears, his white hair, the red robe he wore, and of how much he resembled the painting of lady izayoi that hug in the rebuilt palace. The people who were now his people were so fearful of him, once they saw he wasn't as bad as the villagers before claimed. Inuyasha dueled and killed the people who held control over the village in his clan and nation. Many of the village chiefs were now bandits, killers, and rapists, they were all the sorts of evil hearted men who did not belong in power anywhere especially in his lands. He had gotten rid of them by ending their lives and the last one whom had slipped through his grasps was the next in line for the throne that was now his.

Lord Mako, he had killed Lord Mako's father quite easily after all the man was very old and many of them men who served him did it out of fear. The demon who claimed he would be the new lord for this land easily knocked out the mortals that stood between the old lord and himself. When those who were knocked out came to there next lord, Lord Mako was gone and his father was dead and buried.

He was soon praised and trusted for his tasks of getting rid of all those who show ill will or could become a danger to the his lands or his people. His people felt safe with him there had been rumors of the beautiful Lady Izayoi kindness, that was for all not only herself nor only for those in the palace but was given to even those who were starving beggars on the streets. The villagers concluded he must be like the Lady Izayoi and that filled their hearts with faith and trust. He had a mortal mother and had two mortal lovers, however he had many demon allies and even a demon brother. This gave both races that were learning to live side by side in his lands comfort.

Now some who praised went back to fear and hate, he had to end them and their cause or get those wavering people back. He looked at a blank field with no grass, but with rough dirt it smelt of many battles that had taken place over time. The place reeked like one huge graveyard.

He stalked forward with Aki only one or two steps behind him, he looked at him and saw all his men stopped when he did. Pulling his attention forward after checking his men he saw there was a line with several rows of humans and their leader Lord Mako, on the other side of the field. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and sighed, he unsheathed his sword 'Reasoning won't end this fight! So I will!'

The demon lord stepped forward as his army of mortals, demons and half breeds followed behind him in a line with many rows. He looked out to his right and saw standing beside him was his general, Aki waiting for the signal no doubt. Filling his lungs with the breath he needed he let out a power filled voice as he yelled with rage filling his voice "Mako let's end this before it starts! I'm the ruler now!"

"You stole my lands! Letting demons, half demons run wild when they should be beheaded!" Lord Mako said with venom in each word he spoke it seemed, all the demons and half demons do doubted heard that. Inuyasha heard his army begin to let out growls of anger, even the mortals who followed him screamed at Lord Mako.

"You are the only demon I see Mako," one mortal soldier screamed.

"Yea go to hell!" A demon let out.

"You're just scared we fear no demon! They are our comrades!" A mortal around the age of twenty five screamed. He smiled at the demon beside him as his demon friend patted before nodding and letting out another scream "You see we are all demons! The mortals are just as fierce and brave as us!"

"That's right!" A mortal yelled from behind Inuyasha.

Aki turned seeing the side look his lord gave him and then held up out his left hand and Inuyasha suddenly heard all the men withdraw their weapons and scream "ALL HAIL LORD INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha smiled a cocky smile and cleared his voice as stuck out his arm holding a fist, which told them to calm down. The army did as they were told and he let his cocky smile slip into his voice as he yelled to Mako "Listen Mako, if we fight you and your troops won't be in jail or exiled… you will all be killed. I'm tired of fighting you and losing citizens thanks to you."

"Same you are getting on my nerves demon!" Mako yelled back.

Inuyasha pulled back his hand letting his men know what was to happen next as he saw Mako take a few steps, then he began to run. Inuyasha looked at his friend Aki who only smiled and looked at his men as he pulled his fist to his side and proceed on taking his sword out, Inuyasha nodded as Aki held his own sword to his side. Inuyasha's ears flickered as he ear the men behind him move their weapons to their sides, hearing that he then took a few steps matching Mako's moves. Aki was a few steps behind him and then saw his lord breaking into a full out run, Inuyasha saw Mako running with his men. Inuyasha's men let out their battle cries as their pounding footsteps quickened and sounded like roaring thunder. Inuyasha let out a loud snarl as Mako was only feet away! Mako's face was filled with hate and thirst for blood, 'He is the true demon!'

AN: Thoughts on Inuyasha?!

Please I enjoy Reviews!


	16. Doubt and then there's Victoria

A Year and a Half flew by…

Rin is now fourteen and the ball for her formal and physical mating with Sesshomaru is in a little more than month. Ungai still remains with his granddaughter and his soon to be grandson in law within the Western palace. He stays there content with his new life with them, life with Rin was always full of life. She seemed as if she couldn't live a boring life she always had to do something whenever she got bored to rile up her Lord or play tricks on the palace servants. Sadly when night came the first night Ungai stayed at the palace, without a word to anyone Kohaku just left. It saddened Rin the boy she had traveled with all those years ago was no longer the same boy he was different in a almost ghostly manner. He was dull and that spoke great volumes being the mate of Sesshomaru she knew dull when she saw it.

It was a beautiful late summer and early fall day, the weather wasn't humid. The wind was a gentle whisper and the the sun warmed not only her body but her soul as well. She smiled laying on the ground as she laid in the middle of a wildflower meadow that was kept within the palace grounds just for her. Sesshomaru's mother hadn't liked wild flowers she liked flowers in neath rows as they obeyed her growing where they were permitted. Sesshomaru was getting somewhat a bit tired of his Rin always asking for him to take her out of the safeness of the palace and its walls for some silly wild flowers. To solve the problem he told the gardeners that they were to allow any wild flowers that started to sprout to let them bloom, give them water when they needed it and to help them flourish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flowers that Rin wanted so badly to be near quickly grew in a corner of the palace grounds, she smiled as she rolled in the flowers. Inhaling their scents and having them cling and sit themselves in her long shining silvery hair. She smiled Sesshomaru would often visit her, she once asked him "Are you ashamed I act in such a manner. I know it does not befit one of my status." Doubt was clear on her face. His golden eyes darkened as the firm line of his lips opened letting his thoughts reach her ears "Do not doubt yourself, my young mate."

"So you do not mind seeing me in such a state ,or having the servants or other nobles see me in this state? She asked in a way that somewhat challenged him, she worried that she would get the answer that she feared most his anger or him being ashamed of her. She was worthy by blood to be his now, but was she worthy in any other way?

"I shall not let another soul see you in this state."

Hearing his works was like a knife to the heart her head settled itself back on the ground as she tears started to fill her eyes, 'Just as I feared, no matter how many lessons i will never-'

In seconds he was on top of her, his legs on either side of hers. His hands holdings her wrists above her head in one of his large hands as the other cradled the side of her face. His firm lips pressed themselves to her soft pouty ones, here tear filled eyes widened at the sudden movement he made. She too was a demon but between her watering eyes it was hard to see his quick movement. She blushed and moved her lips against his, a warmth seemed to slowly fill her lower stomach as her heart began to beat faster and faster with each seconds. Her eyes closed tightly when she felt his fangs softly come down on her bottom lip and slowly and softly pull it. She gasped at this and in that split second his mouth was once again firmly against her's, however in that gasp he saw his chance and let his tongue pass through those soft petal like lips of hers. She was like a flower in nearly every way, her scent, the softness of her skin, her lean body, her beauty… she was his flower.

Rin couldn't help this sound coming from her throat as his warm, slippery muscle seemed to explore every inch of her small mouth before it decided to wrap itself around her own smaller slippery soft muscle. Sesshomaru felt his beast rise more and more to the surface, but when he heard his mate moan into his mouth he quickly pulled his away. He pulled his head a few inches from her's to see her face. Her pale moon like skin wore a bright red blush on her cheeks, she softly panted, her eyes were now a dark gold almost the brown that she had when she had been a mortal. He lips formed a small smile as he lowered himself to the mark on her neck licking his mark after he pulled her yukata's hem down a bit.

She again moaned from his affections.

'MINE' His beast growled in his mind.

Rin blushed feeling his breath on her ear as she closed her eyes, her hands were now free from his firm hold and she laced them in his wintery hair that glistened in the summer sun. His voice soon found it's way into her ear as he whispered for only her to hear "No soul shall see you this way. Not ever! I am the one and the only one that shall see my mate in such a other worldly way. After hearing his kind words that her heart sought it quickly began to pick up its speed as her eyes flashed open as he proceed to speak. His calm, warm, monotone voice spoke a thousand emotions even though most would never hear it she heard it easily "Rin… I am not ashamed on how you act. I am proud on how wild and free your soul is, and yet I am the one to hold all your affections. I am your mate. I have know this since the day I meant you though I hadn't noticed it then."

"So you are not ashamed of me?"

"No, I Sesshomaru could never be ashamed of you."

"Not even as I cry over something trival? I should have known you would never be ashamed of me, yet I doubt you and myself."

He pulled away to stare into her gaze again and decided to take a course of action that was very unbecoming of one such as he. The lord of the west would speak words that praise the one he loves more than most cold demons such as himself would, "I wish for no one to see you like this… Your beauty is one that I have not seen in any other woman, and I have lived for centuries. If there were another with your beauty I would have seen it long ago."

"My beauty? I look just like any other female of our race, I'm sure."

"You doubt my praise." Her mate said his voice was tight in annoyance.

"Yes, you have no reason to lie to me." Rin said anger filling her eyes.

"Your beauty is not one I lie about." Sesshomaru angrily informed him.

"Then by all means prove it." She challenged him.

He decided the only way was the speak how he truly saw her no matter how embarrassing it was, he would do it. The lord of the west fought many things he could fight this too, "You look like a goddess in my eyes. Your hair flowing over the flowers as the poke through your snowy luscious strands, you look like the goddess of winter as the flower bloom despite your cool touch. Your eyes make them grow from the warmth you give off." If Rin hadn't been mistaking she heard no lie at all in his voice, nothing but the truth was on her mate's face. Well one other things if she was seeing correctly 'A blush? My lord blushes?!'

"Never expect such praise again, and never doubt yourself my mate. Your beauty is one that no one but myself may share."

She lied there breathless as he stalked away, if was two days until she saw him again. He had left for a meeting and Rin smiled thinking he must have been embarrassed it was something that she was sure she would never see again. Yet it made her happy he had shared that rare once in his life moment with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin was currently in the same flower field, however she with her grandfather this time rather than being alone. But even though her grandfather was with her she felt alone, almost as if he weren't physically there with her. Ungai had done something he remember Rin loved, he made her a flower tiara and tried to get her attention to give it to her. He wasn't sure when his life would end after all he was a very old man. He could easily succumb to illness. Having her remain still like a statue even though he called her name several times he sighed and placed it on her head anyways 'She seems so deep in thought...Thought on what I wonder.'

Sesshomaru at this time was having a word with some of his personal soldiers, no one knew about the spies that the Lord of the West kept. In the privacy of his throne room, he sat quietly on his throne as he listened to spies report. His spies often go all over Japan in every nation, and he had received some troubling news. He wasn't sure why he felt this but he hadn't liked hiding things from his young mate. But sadly Rin wasn't a physical mate yet and so she wasn't allowed by tradition to listen to meetings, However he would later disgust them if he thought it was necessary.

Ungai turned to look at his granddaughter once more and what he saw was a sad look on her face, he smiled and looked at her trying to make her smile. All he wanted was her to smile that smile that her mother once wore, "Rin, dear what is wrong?" She felt his hand touch hers and shot her gaze to her grandfather as a tear slid down her left eye. Her grandfather's eyes filled with heartbreaking worry and sadness "I asked what is troubling you, are you and Sesshomaru having troubles?"

Rin wanted to clear his head of any thoughts about that and quickly shook her head and blushed smiling nervously "Oh no it…It's just… I can't really remember all of it. But I am a bit nervous about becoming the lady of the Western lands, I wonder if they will accept me?"

He let out an old and smooth chuckle one that Rin found odd and yet heart warming at the same time, "Rin you need to believe in yourself. Rin you need to believe in yourself like that time when I met you and you fought against me and my men. You were strong and proud to be his mate, you need to do that now. you have helped your lord with many things dealing with mortals since you were once one and now you are a demon." The look she gave him he knew that she was still a little unsure, it was normal to be nervous after all she was going to lead a nation. But she wasn't going to be alone… she would have him.

"You can be nervous Rin, I would be baffled if you weren't. But just remember you are not in this alone, you have your mate. You have the people within the palace who have all come to accept you. Besides you have what he needs." He continued expressing to her the reason why "With your mortal logic and then your new demon logic… These can assist you if humans or demons are causing trouble since you can relate to both of them. You changed my mind and heart and you have the power to do the same with others."

"That's just because I'm Midoriko's reincarnation, I now know how Kagome felt when Kikyo was brought up in conversation. Never feeling like you're good enough because your last life you were some great well known hero."

"Your ignorance in your own powers could be your downfall and possibly Sesshomaru's too. Work on that or else it can end both of your lives." Rin's eyes widened in fear and with that it seemed she had some revelation as her lips turned into a firm line and she sat up with determination "I will never cause anyone's downfall other than those I consider my enemy. Sesshomaru is not my enemy and I not be his or my own downfall. I will never die and leave him alone, I could never do that. So I will live alongside him, I will do anything to make sure neither one of us die."

"Yes, If he dies then…" Rin rushed to cut off her grandfather's sentence before he finished it. Her voice raised loudly in anger, "Don't! He will never die, he never lets Tenseiga leave his side and so he will never die!"

"Rin calm down." Ungai chuckled 'This is the Rin I wanted to pull out of her, the fiery tempered girl that I knew rested inside her, she was very protective and possessive when it came to those she cared about.'

She blushed at her furious outbreak and blushed harder as she admitted she was wrong for lashing out, "Oh sorry." He chuckled and patted her on the back as he smiled his heart warm with the memory of his long passed love "It's quite alright, I understand. When your grandmother died, I thought I should too but i got over that feeling. Instead I felt I should have stayed at home rather than travel around, and yet I still traveled. Your grandmother came to me in a dream and said I need to have family come first, it was a warning that i didn't listen too. It in turn cost me my son and my family… but then I found you. Her words ran through my head again and this time I listened." She smiled feeling sad for the old man before giving him a flower and tucked it into his robe with a bright smile on her face as her voice spoke the truth her voice as soft as honey.

"I love you grandfather," They shared a hug and went back to making flower jewelry and looking at the shapes the clouds had formed. Rin told her grand father that she imagined the ones to shape the clouds were little children as they played in heaven. He loved how her mind worked, she had suffered so much and yet her innocence remained "I love you too my little Rinny." Rin smiled at the old man before redirecting her attention to the cloud she had stated looked just like a mushroom. Both Rin and Ungai had failed to see her lord standing a top of the hill that looked over the small meadow within the palace walls.

Sesshomaru's heart was put at ease knowing Rin was back to her old self, no more doubt filled her heart. Only strong determination. He let a small smirk steadily grow on his face, it was a smirk only Rin would see. It made him happy that his smiles and emotions were only read by her and no one else. She was a mortal in some ways… like in her heart. So she craved things like his smiles and his affections, however he was a cold lord who didn't like showing them much because many considered it weak. He still didn't fully like the monk due to the past, but he didn't necessarily mind having the old monk around. He kept Rin busy when Sesshomaru was too busy to see her. Sesshomaru slowly made his way over to his Rin, he saw her ears twitch a bit as she whipped her head to see past Ungai and see him. His eyes lightened when he saw her beautiful smile once again firmly set on her face. It was one of his favorite features she could warm his whole soul with her smile. He stopped just short of his beautiful mate in a flash of light she had jumped at him and clung to him, her arms around his neck and her face nuzzled the chest that held his thundering heart. He remained cold and impassive to her as he spoke, not that she cared… Secretly she found his cold behavior very alluring and his cold voice was the same alluring.

"Rin, I need to speak with you for a moment in my office." His voice said without any emotion to it as she looked up at him with a blush and a large sparkling white smile, she unhooked her arms from around his next and as she did she fell to the ground. She also loved his tall lean form, she was so short it made her feel like she was climbing up a tree to be face to face with him. It was a game of sorts actually she had to work to surprise attack him like how she had just done.

Rin nodded and waved to her grandfather who simply let out a soft chuckle at the two, they were so unlike one another and yet they were a perfect match. Rin's childish and energetic ways died down some, she could be childish at times. Just not as much as she used to be she was more calm and down to earth when she wasn't fired up about something or in a playful mood. She giggled and started walking ahead only to stop and look at her mate who trailed slowly behind her "Come one old man!" Sesshomaru's brow arched was she talking to Ungai or himself? Ungai chuckled and shook his head, just as Sesshomaru had thought she was speaking to him.

'This Sesshomaru is not an old man!' He lengthened his steps and soon was far in front of her, he would show her he was most certainly no old man. In a month's time she would experience this personally his inner beast growled at the idea of proving he was no old man, she had challenged him. However she would only notice it when the time of their physical mating would come "Rin, do not fall behind," he commanded. Following his command Rin quickened her speed and chimed loudly "Coming!"

He would not lose she was ahead of him now, this would not be tolerated… he would not lose this race. She quickened her pace again to be ahead of him yet again, he let out a low growl 'This Sesshomaru will not lose.' But he quickly wondered to himself if he should let himself get wrapped up in this childish race in the first place. Rin saw his inner battle and slowed her pace as they grew closer to the palace, instead she would settle for having his arm rather than having a victory against her lord.

Latching onto her arm she smiles and hugged her arms around his firm muscle packed limb, he looked down at her his golden eyes were cold and yet they held warmth behind them for only her. She sighed and smiled up at him as she nuzzled her face against his arm "You win…" She watched his head go back to the path ahead of them as it lead to the palace, she listened to his boots and her sandals hit the smooth stone path.

"It's a truce for now, so I also win."

He looked down at her through the corner of his eye "This Sesshomaru will not settle for a tie." She giggled and hugged his arm closer peering up at him "You will just have to my Lord, for if you don't it will be very improper to be racing your mate through the palace halls. After all to most I'm still a baby since I'm so young," she giggled playing with his mind. He let out a growl and thought about how she was right. To most she was still considered a baby due to her lack of experience in this world, however she was mentally and physically aged to the point of fourteen. If she were still mortal she would be around the age of ten or eleven at this time. She had him beat this time, he would never race her through the halls it would be a sight no would live after except his mate. She played with his beast when she would challenge him. They had made it inside the palace halls heading for his office before he knew it. Rin tore her eyes away from her lord to see the servants they passed.

One young looking maid just glared at her. Rin just smiled pulling her attention back to her lord, she was his mate and she would do as she pleased. If it meant holding onto his arm then she would do just, unless he ripped his arm from her that was. Some servants just glanced at the pair, they had never seen their lord to allow another to touch him. He has never been this content or physical with anyone like this before. So it shocked many, but this also made rumors spread that she had put a curse or spell on him making a handful of servants glare with distrust.

Many of them them just glanced at her or smiled, after all she had grown up here and so many of the servants had grown use to Rin's ways. She often did things like this with her lord, but it surprised a few still. Nearly all the servants here had served his mother, father and him as a child, a few demons looked as old as Totosai. However they aged due to not having much power in their blood, if a demon's bloodline became tained or it didn't have much power in it or behind it. Then the demon would age and die of old age around two or three thousand years.

But Sesshomaru and his allies who ruled the other regions wouldn't thanks to their pure and high status there blood gave them, not to mention their powers and many other things. Sesshomaru was practically going to have offspring just as strong as him, since his mate had the same level of power in her blood. That was because she wasn't born a demon, but only his blood existed in her blood. It was like Rin was a female twin of him and yet it was fine since she still had her own soul, memories and personality she was still...His Rin.

The only way his family stayed with one of the purest bloodlines in demon history was because there was not any outside mating. They mated within the family. Mortals were unable to do this, some foolish mortals had tried only to create offspring whom were broken and weak. It was only because of demon blood was so much more superior to a human's lowly blood, that made intermarriage and mating craved in the demon world. It didn't cause birth defects or disorders. Intermating in demon society was smiled upon and done, for it made their offspring as strong if not stronger than the previous generation and kept the pure bloods pure.

They entered his office the pain of hiding this secret was burning his throat and his tongue on which would release it. He couldn't hold it in any longer it felt like poison or a hot iron in his throat, he spoke it as calmly as he could manage. Rin's eyes widened before he even knew he had spoken it, she smiled and shook her head "Repeat that please my lord, I am unsure if I heard you correctly." Taking in a deep breath to release the same horrible information he had before, this time his voice was not monotone. His voice held clear anger, annoyance, and uneasiness to it as he spoke "Rin." Checking for her attention he saw he had it and spoke with the tone Rin had never heard him use before, it made her frightened to listen. "My spies have informed me, that my mother is sending my cousin from England here. Victoria is traveling here to take her place as my mate."

"What?!" Rin who had been standing calmly now had her eyes bleeding pure red as ice blue irises showed brightly through the blood redness of her eyes. Her long snowy hair whipped around her looking like a blizzard and a loud growl Sesshomaru had never heard that match one of his own left her throat as she glared at him her fangs showing profoundly from her small delicate lips which were now snarling at him. His eyes widened she was angry and he knew she would be but he never expected this much rage. Her eyes that were clearly showing her beast was in control seemed to be on the verge of tears from anger, it was only a second after he thought that did her tears flow from her eyes. This woman was a threat to her. This Victoria. The name itself disgusted and infuriated her to no ends. Sesshomaru calmly approached his mate who showed her rage as he held his inside, he somewhat feared her right now. He had never seen her this angry, he had seen her rage many times but never like this. She looked as if she were ready to pounce and kill anyone to did anything to her.

He took a deep breath and stood in front of her he saw no threat and leaded down and firmly planted his lips on her mark, which was showing today due to how she wore her yukata. His lips firmly and yet softly kissed her mate mark that he had gifted her with, doing this had made her come back to her calm behavior. She reached up her hand and pulled down his hem to see her mate mark she had gifted him with and her tears flowed faster now as she nuzzled it with her nose before kissing it. This earned her a purr from her mate, Sesshomaru sensing his mate had calmed pulled away from her to see her tears still clinging to her face. She was breathtaking…

'It doesn't matter if she is rolling in flowers, succumbed to her beast, or crying. She was the most beautiful creature in his eyes and no one would ever replace her or take her place.' He took in another breath revealing the next part of the information he had to give her, "She will be here the night of the ball. So we will make our announcement then and she will go back home. Besides my mother had wanted a daughter to carry the same blood as I did. She will be pleased to know that you share all of my bloodline. It is as if you are both her and my father's true you will mean a more purer blood line." He hoped that his words had soothed her.

"How?" She questioned him, still alittle confused.

He quickly informed her on his reasoning behind it, "Well as you know the only blood that courses through you now is mine own."

"Oh, so it's like you are mating with a yourself?" She toyed with him trying to lighten up this serious conversation. He looked at her and a small grin formed on his lips 'She is back to her old ways,' "I suppose you could say that. But that wouldn't be much fun." She sighed and spoke with a different answer "Well okay then, so like a twin of sorts?"

"Yes, that is smiled upon as you well know."

"But in human society it is frowned and disgusted upon." Sad she was happy that she hadn't grown up with other mortals if she had, then she might not be able to be okay with this logic. But since she was very young when she was with humans she didn't know much of their society and so she had no thoughts of it as being bad.

"I know!" She chimed to show her lord that she had paid attention to her tutor and to him when they taught her about demon society. She went on to why that is so show him that she had even more knowledge about it "We have superior blood and so there are no down sides of mating with family so long as it is not your mother or father. Even with our superior blood that is frowned upon and will cause bad effects on any offspring, a father and daughter or a mother and son would create. But mating with a sibling, aunt, uncle or cousin is acceptable and it makes the offspring stronger and more pure."

He nodded that he approved of her explanation, and then informed her with even more information "Rin there is only handful of females with so much a tiny drop of my blood left in them."

Rin felt a question burning her mind however it was embarrassing and it actually was something she had wanted all her life. She blushed as her shy timid voice hardly made it's way heard, she took her eyes off of her lord and looked at the floor. Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes a bit and leaned in close found his eyes shoot as wide as they had since the time he saw Rin die for the second time. Her question ringed through his head as his beast pondered over the question and growled in delight that she was curious about such things 'What if we have children?'

Sesshomaru leaned down close to his mate's ear which had her trembling as he smelt her arousal at the heat from his breath on her ear as he informed her "They will be arranged to each other, if they are the opposite gender." She gulped and his lips made their way to her mate mark again as her next question somewhat shocked him.

"Oh, I see. Why then you don't have a sister to mate with?" She curiously questioned, hearing that he pulled away and looked her in the eyes as he explained the truth of the past. "My mother wasn't able to bear my father more children, due to an injury from battle. My father in turn thought he could fix the problem and produce another child, this one would be my wife and my mate. However in his search for a strong female demon, he ended up loving a mortal woman and she was to birth a daughter for me. However Inuyasha was born instead."

She nodded and was happy that Inuyasha was born as he was and not a girl. Rin smiled as she quietly feeling the topic of discussion had became a bit less serious and was now more relaxed as they spoke of the past. Her sweet honey like voice questioned, "Were your parents related?"

"Yes, they were first cousins." He quickly informed her, the past was a bit painful… but he would speak of it for her. She had every right to know of his past which was now her past since she was his mate. She had told him all she could remember of her past and now it would only be right if he repaid her by doing the same.

"Oh I see. How is Victoria related?" Rin asked almost afraid of the answer, however it wasn't because she thought the woman as better than her. It was because she was a threat to her happiness and to her and her lord's mateship.

"She is my sixth cousin. We are very distant in blood, however we still are linked by a small amount of blood that she carries. There are not many females born into the royal family, and even fewer whom have not already been claimed as another's mate." Rin tilted her head and looked at her lord as she questioned him again "Why are there so little females?" Sesshomaru was slowly becoming a bit annoyed at her curious nature, this felt more like an interrogation. The past had been a dark thing and this bit was also dark, the darkness of the royal family.

"Many lords had solely wanted male heirs. So many female pups were killed and this limited females that are now available."

"So If we have a daughter?"

"Do you wish for a daughter?"

She hesitated on answering but smiled, she wasn't sure if she should be wanting children when she isn't even mated to her lord physically. 'Would he think of me as odd? I'm sure he already does.' Rin smiled and nodded as a blush again stained her cheeks, "Yes, however I also want a little Sesshomaru running around." Sesshomaru felt a surge of happiness in his heart, she wanted several pups not just one. It had been lonely growing up without any siblings in his early years. Sesshomaru of course would never voice this, but he had hoped she wanted several pups.

He spoke with a tone that he often used when she was a child it was a tone of love and bliss, "It warms this lord's cold frozen heart to hear his mate speak of wanting to carry several of his pups." Rin smiled and looked up at him thinking of what next to say "I want more than two my lord however the thought of childbirth scares me. It is said to be very painful, scary and dangerous."

"Will that stop you from having these pups you want?"

"You want them too right?! I don't want to be the only one to want and love our pups!"

"You mistake this Sesshomaru, he would cherish the pups you give them. If we have a son and a daughter then they will be arranged like I have said. If we have multiple daughters then many lords will come to seek our permission for her hand. Sesshomaru welcomes any pup you birth and would rather several pups rather than a single pup."

"It will be nosy, does my lord not like peace and quiet?"

"This lord tolerates your loud antics."

Rin smiled and then nodded with amusement in her voice "I see… Then my lord let's have many many children!" Her smile was so heartwarming it wanted to make him ravish her here and now and give her his seed. That stupid formal ball making him wait to bed her, he hoped this month went by very quickly. He hugged her in his tight hold and they shared a passionate kiss, that seemed to end their conversation. He soon released her so that he wouldn't do as his beast was yelling at him to do, to bed her right here and now.

They spent the rest of their day looking over other reports and things that were a pressing matter. Rin had crawled to sit perfectly in his lap as he bussied himself by reading another letter. His other hand held her firmly around her as kept her securely in his lap. Rin has wiggled a bit to bring a scrap of paper and fold it into a small dog shape she giggled as she had several paper dolls and were amusing herself with them on his desk. He knew she was bored, but as he read the letter he couldn't help but think of the beauty on his lap. Not long after finishing the letter he reached for another and then heard a gasp come from Rin, causing his attention to go to her "My lord?!"

He smiled down at her as she stopped with those paper figures she had amused herself with and in turn focused her attention on what lied down between her legs. She looked up at him curiously tilting her head, he set the letter down and held her tighter to him as he used the hand that had been holding the letter was now pulling down her hem of her yukata. She let out a moan feeling her lord's tongue run over her mark, she bit her lips as she surpressed another moan. Her blush became even more like the summer rose.

'My flower, if only I could pick her now.'She had felt his stiffening arousal for her, she knew though that he wouldn't let himself take her there. He was a demon of self control and he had controlled himself for centuries… so another month would be nothing. He watched as she turned so that her chest was against his, she moved her lips to his mark as he moved his lips back to her mark. The two enjoyed toying with one another's mark. However a wonderful flowery scent caught Sesshomaru's attention 'Rin's arousal,'tearing his face from her neck she did the same. He did nothing, he did not move…

He just stared at her, his golden sun filled irises watched as she blushed grew deeper from his stare. Suddenly the scent grew stronger as her eyes widened, 'She must be wet right now.' This was the first time she had felt this way, Rin did her best and tried to move to get up. But after feeling Sesshomaru push her back down on his lap she blushed deeply when she was able to caught sight of a damp mark on Sesshomaru's lap. Her voice came in stutters as she once again tried to be released from his grasp "I'm so sorry, I'll just leave."

But to no eval her mate's firm grip kept her where she was "Rin if you get up… This Sesshomaru will attack you!" His voice was not his calm voice she was used to it was his inner beasts growling bellow that spoke, he saw her uneasiness and spoke again "My arousal and mating instincts are driving me to mate you here and now. I'm controlling them only because you are so close, but if you get up trying to leave. Then this I will think it is a chase."

"C-Chase?" Her soft mute voice rang in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN: GOD MY FINGERS HURT I HAVE BEEN TYPING FROM THE MOMENT I WOKE TO NOW I WROTE FOR 14 HOURS. I ONLY GOT UP TO USE THE BATHROOM! OKAY WELL I'M GOING TO EAT. I'M STARVING AND MY BUTT HURTS FROM THIS DAMN COUCH!

LOL I FEEL DRUNK MY EYES ARE MESSED UP NOW, LOOKING UP I JUST SEE DOUBLES OF EVERYTHING!


	17. Peaceful Sunset

Sesshomaru looked down at mate before taking a calming breath, "I told your teacher not to teach you such things so that I could teach you when you needed to know it, and that time is now. The Chase as it is often known as is a test that the female gives the male to see if he is a worthy mate." He wondered if he would need to inform her more or if this was enough. He saw her ponder this information as she spoke the question filling her mind "Why would a female test a male? My not a male test a female?"

He hated the fact he had to say this but there was only one way he thought she would understand it "It goes back to our most primal instincts. I'm sure you have noticed in many cases male animals often try to gain the attention of a female's. This means the males of many species show their worth. Male birds are coated with colorful feathers, deer used their power to head bunt each other." She nodded but pondered this as well and then came up with nothing "But what does that have to do with anything with us I mean?" He took another breath hoping he could link it for her to his previous reasoning "Each race of demon holds a beast, and that beast descended from an ancient animal. What that animal does to show its worth for mating the beast deep inside us acts upon. Bird demon males promote their beauty, the celestiral demons sing, wolves and our kind as well take part in a test we call the Chase."

"I understand so I have a question are be animals on the inside?"

"Mortals seem to believe so." Sesshomaru informed her, he had often been called such things from a mortal however every mortal who said those things never lived more than a second or two after words.

Rin quickly said her tongue had been growing sharper with her wit everyday, "Mortals are animals themselves though they try to hide it."

"The Chase, is for the female to decide if it takes place or not. She has to start it this test, this test's purpose is to test the male's strength, speed, and powers. It is basically a duel to see if he is fit to mate her. If the females thinks so then she will be marked and after that mating is soon to follow. But since I marked you before you are already my mate, I have simply waited and am still waiting for the night of the ball to take you physically as my mate."

"Oh, so If I get up you will claim me here and now?"

"Once I catch you I will…."

"So was there anything important in that letter?" She smiled changing topics as she sat there and rested in his lap being good and obeying her lord not to move. Truth was she didn't want to mate early, she wanted to but… she was also afraid. She wouldn't be as good as she should be… She hated to admit it, but she didn't have a big chest or a nicely formed butt, many males like that curvy women. However she was still pretty lean and petite, she had some curves but they were subtle. So she was happy for that night to come, but also embarrassed and wanted to drag out longer, she hoped the month went by slowly.

"No, the letter contains the numbers of how many demons in the land and how many mortals. Demons in our lands out match mortals by two hundred to one." Sesshomaru firmly stated his voice was tight like leather as if he were fighting an inner battle. Which she was sure he was, perhaps similar to one like she was fighting.

"That is impressive that we have that many mortals, I figured it would be like five hundred to one. Since this is an ancient and heavily demon protected kind of lands." She quickly informed him, she wondered to herself if this conversation would dull the needs that her inner beast had been screaming at her. 'Toy with him, Challenge him, Begin the Chase, Mate, Become his Mate. Do it. Now. Victoria will not be in our way!' Rin bit her lip as she muted the growl that was about to come out of her mouth but died in her throat.

"Hn." He read on ending the conversation she had tried to start, he had duties. She understood that and grabbed some of his hair loosely braiding the strands together as he read the letter. Rin smiled looking at her fine work before just then she smelt she never thought would happen, she smelt fear. It wasn't her own and no one else was in the room but her lord. Her lord never felt fear, so why did he smell of it? She grabbed the letter and scanned it over quickly her hand began to shake. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the letter from her trembling hand and reread it. His eyes widened and then saw the drawing in the corner the letter contained a very important bit of news, he thought to himself 'I will have to send more spies around…'

Dear lord of the west,

We have been in all the surrounding areas and have come across alarming news. There is a group of people who have been causing deaths of many innocent villagers, innocent travelers and a few entire villages. Theses are just along with pressing matters that we have discovered. My men and I have kept our distance to try and find out as many things as we could about these demons. It seems they are very tricky and sneaky, we follow them and then they just disappear. We fear they can change their appearances and perhaps they understand many other things, like magic and spells or curses. We do not know all the details, however we fear when we heard a certain named spoken that we know you and Lady Rin remember well. The name that we have heard was that of none other than the wind witch known as Kagura. The woman and the others around her, who always seem to be new members who are either humans or demons. The only thing that they leave behind is this drawing on the side of hut or in the ground after attacking a village or after killing someone. Also some witnesses say they have the same scar on their backs, the symbol is at the bottom of the page.

Loyally yours Ren

Sesshomaru looked at the bottom of the page and it was a drawing of Naraku's spider scar… He turned his attention to his mate who was scared and shaking like a leaf. He hadn't seen her like this in quite a long time, and he didn't like it. Pulling her closer as he hugged her closely he didn't fail to smell the tears she had in her eyes, blinking twice they fell she was soon a crying little ball on his lap. He would have to comfort her and get her mind back to it's happy state from earlier this day, he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

He quickly strided out of his office and to the garden, where Ungai saw her crying she was shaking and holding onto her mate for dear life. Seeing her like this it was hard to believe this small terrified looking child was actually his once proud and brave granddaughter who would soon be Lady of the west. She was by no means a child, but if you saw her right now that is all you saw.

Ungai felt his heart break with pain for his granddaughter's current state, something was very wrong. His old legs carried him quickly as he ran toward the two, but he saw Sesshomaru look up at the roof. The lord of the west quickly bent his knees a little and pressed off the ground with all his might and landed on the roof of the palace with grace. Rin was being tightly held he heard her small sniffles, she didn't make loud noises but small soft whimpers telling her lord that she was still crying. He set her down on the ground and quickly transformed into his original form. His beast screamed at him to protect his mate, her mind and body both. Right now her mind was in trouble, he would protect it. He would comfort her.

'Rin.'

She felt herself leave his warm arms and saw herself on the roof next to a giant white canine, it was her lord in his true form. It confused her why they were here and why he was like that, he laid on his belly has his ears laid flat against his head. It looked almost like he were begging her to climb on his back and despite her mind in becoming dark and consumed with fear that make her soul cower in fear, she climbed on his back and dug her hands into the fur around his neck. After she got a good grip she felt her stomach leep as he quickly took off into the sky.

She closed her eyes tightly and hug herself to him for dear life, the highs didn't scare her, the possibility of falling didn't scar her. Afterall she had her own tail to fly or she could turn into an orb and fly. What terrified her, what was making her have this attack of fear, what was making her act like how she had when her parents were killed was….

That demon mark of a spider that was on the letter…

That wind witch's name, Kagura…

Naraku… that's who terrified her to the point she couldn't function much right now. Afterall it had been a long time for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group to find him, let alone kill him. By the time they put his horrible existence to an end it was too late for many of the innocent he had took advantage of or had killed. He was a fearful being, even though he was a simple half bred spider. He had hurt her lord many times, and had nearly killed him a few times. He had nearly killed her more times than she could remember. That monster had pinned Inuyasha's first love against him and had tried many times to do the same with Kagome. Naraku she hated that name. He was the evil being who had destroyed Kohaku's life making him kill his father and the other slayers. Sango had been the only one to live, Naraku had made her life hell being the only Demon slayer from her village to live.

Naraku was an evil being that had no heart and care for no one and nothing, beside power and the death of all things.

He felt the cool feeling of tears seep into the fur of his neck and heard her muffled cries, the scent of her fear drove him higher and higher into the sky. In no time he flew above the cloud line and then flew straight, he wasn't quite sure how to comfort her… But his beast demanded it all the same. Feeling the motion now smooth and no longer the feeling of rising higher and higher he pulled away from the fur of his neck which she had used as a pillow. Looking up from curiosity she found a wonderous sight that made her red tear filled eyes widen in wonder at the beauty before her. It took her breath away and it made her forget about her worries.

It was sunset, all concept of time had fled her mind as she and her lord had remained in his office for most of it. Her cries seemed to almost suddenly stop as she just stared in wonder, many had said that mortals go blind looking at the sun's beauty for too long. She knew her eyes were much more acute than a mortals and didn't care if it made her go blind or not. The natural beauty of the sun was far more beautiful than she had even noticed before.

It was pure and innocent, it had been never touched by war or death. No question it has seen many of it since the beginning of time and yet it remains so innocently pure. The clouds that her lord had been seeming to walk on were so surreal looking, she took a gulp as she held down her arm touching the cloud, and watching it glide through her fingers. Her fingers felt as if mist had covered them and looking down she saw it was true. A smile slowly crossed her face as she took in the rest of the beauty before her. Looking above her there were a wall of clouds covering her and her mate as if they were in a building, a palace of the heavens no doubt.

The sun which she often used to describe her lord's eyes made her blush a bit as she now found a new concept for both. It was a blinding beauty that she was attracted to like a moth to a flame, she just hoped the next time he looked at her she wouldn't burn as a moth would. A blush slowly started crossing her face knowing she would burn, she would burn down into her very soul from his other worldly eyes. She smiled and laid back contently on her lord's snow white fur, fur that seemed she melted into it was so soft.

Being up here with her mate felt as if they were safe from all things, safe from death, safe from duties, safe from Victoria, safe from those blood red eyes that she so badly wished to forget. She smiled and then noticed her was now speaking however he was still in his true form and so it was in Inu that he spoke. Her ears twitched a little as she made out what he had said 'We have only received information about Kagura. This is no information about Naraku, do not stress, Mate.' He did have a point and should she really jump to conclusions? Naraku was dead she had seen that with her own eyes, however Kagura's death was shrouded in mystery. When she had asked her lord about the strange woman, he had informed her that she became the wind. The woman was a wind witch is it not possible for her to control in a way to give her a physical form.

Sesshomaru again spoke in Inu and to other demons and mortals it just sounded like a series of yips,whimpers, growls and barks. However Rin was grateful she had learned a bit when she was mortal, however being a Inu yokai it was now as natural as the language she had been born with.

'Rin, I'm going to head back now. Your calm.'His Inu appealed to her ears it was low and deep, just like his normal voice.

"Yes, Thank you."

'Hn.' He growled as she bit her lip and took one last look at the paradise before her, before making peace with leaving this heavenly land that only seemed to understand peace and nothing else. She would soon be in the palace where they were safe and smiled and took a breath 'By his side I'll always be safe.' He slowly descended if truth be told he had wished to live up there in those quiet and peaceful clouds with no worry with this mate, he took his red gaze from them and slowly continued on the descent.

Rin smiled as she laid her head back down on the nape of his furry neck it was like the softest pillow she had ever touched, she loved his fur. In his humanoid form she loved the tail he draped over his shoulder and loved to cuddle to it as a child and even now. Her voice came out quiet and soft as silk as she closed her eyes "Do you promise we will live together forever and ever?"

He growled and made a low rumbled like a purr, she smiled and rubbed her face in his fur at his agreement to the question. She knew he never lied and he would never lie to her, she giggled and decided to speak again.

"Do you promise to protect me, yourself and our family...uh that is if...eh no when we ha-?"

He growled again a Inu 'Hn,' cutting her off knowing her question already. The answer was yet he would keep him and her safe so they could live together forever and ever, just as she had previously asked. If there were pups, children as mortals called them, but he would protect them with all his might. It would not only be in his nature, but would also be his duty and any pups that Rin gave him he would love them and protect them no matter what came after them.

War.

Natural disasters.

End of the World.

Anything. He concluded before he heard Rin ask another question at this point he wasn't sure if she were making conversation or if this really did comfort her. Her honey smooth voice spoke another question for him to answer "What about our friends? Like Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and even Inuyasha." Was she serious he wondered to himself, he wouldn't lie to her… But he also didn't want to let her down, but the people she just named held no real special place in his heart like she or their children would. But Rin cared for many people she had a big heart that's one thing he liked about her, but her scent leaked that she was worried as he didn't answer right away he thought about it and he didn't really wish for their deaths… besides then with them in power he could form a very strong alliance and there would not be many who could oppose him. Besides he knew that none of them would openly betray him or Rin, so it would be a measure to keep her safe and any possible pups to come.

'Hn.'

After answering this he turned his head a little to see her out of the corner of his eye, she smiled looking at him 'I'm actually surprised he said yes.' She smiled thinking how much her lord has changed even if he didn't want to admit it he had a seemed to care about other's more than he used to. It made her happy and whispered for him something that would make him happy. Rin felt pride in herself at every word, being a demon now would help her with this "My lord, I shall fight alongside with you should anything happen. I am your mate after all. If anyone were to threaten you then they will have to deal with me too. Because do you think that I will just sit by like a helpless and spoiled lady and watch? No, I will fight to the with all my might and I will save you…"

He let out a loud growl and he started shaking with anger "I have no intention to put myself in such danger, there is no need to put yourself in that kind of danger." She frowned as he turned down what she thought was a sweet loving offer as if it were some insult in his eyes. She let out a growl and thought to herself 'I'll show you, I'll get strong!' She took a breath and decided no she wasn't going to submit to that statement of his, she couldn't sit still if he were in danger. Before she was a little mortal girl and she understood then. Afterall she was more like dead weight back then, but now she was a strong demon and would strive to become stronger.

"My lord I will fight to make sure all I care about and all I care for are safe! That means you, our kingdom, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ungai and for our future children! I can not just stand by and let others try to take all that is important to me. I will not stand by and let this enemy destroy all that we hold dear and worked for! I never thought you would be mine and I would be yours… Now that my dream has come true. Nothing will destroy it!" Rin said this statement with such passion that it was hard to believe she had been that mute and bruised little mortal girl who had helped him when he had been injured. She still wished to help him, but it wasn't just him this time… it was everyone who she had a place in her heart for. She was a very kind person so she held many in her heart that was warm like the sun, when his was often considered cold as ice.

"Do you still deny my wish to aid you, my lord? I thought I was your equal now." Both were said with a sadness in her voice that he could not have taining her silk soft voice that was normally filled with strong will or happiness.

Sesshomaru it was true she wasn't a little helpless human girl, she was just as powerful as him not to mention she had spiritual powers too. However he treasured those memories watching his mate grow up gave him such happiness. He saw her turn from a cute little mortal girl that he had decided that he would only love her like a daughter, to a beautiful enchanting demon woman that he loved as his mate. He finally had a someone he loved… his mate, his woman… his Rin.

AN: A bit shorter chapter


	18. Crystal Caves

Rin smiled it was the next week and he had insisted to hold her on his lap again going over reports and other matters of his clan, and a few matters of other clans. He enjoyed having spies, his father had spies once, however they were flies for infiltration. Myouga was never his vassal, it seemed the flea feared him too much and had become Inuyasha's vassal and remained so even now. His cousin Ren was now the leader of his spies, with a few others he trusted from his pup-hood in his clan. Sesshomaru had so wanted his mate to be his now, it was getting so bad that she never left his side. His beast was craving to get out and claim her. Sesshomaru could feel his beast clawing at his mind and at his soul whenever he let his mind wonder.

'Control...Control' He mentally chanted to himself hoping in vainly to get what he desired, his perfect control back. He was well known for his cold heart and perfect control over all his emotions and desires. But Rin… she was making his control weaken.

He could feel her growing restless no doubt she was bored doing nothing, but sitting here. She made her way to get out of his lap by pushing on this thighs and tried to slide off, 'No. I can't have that.' Rin let out a surprisingly low and loud growl as she looked at the strong arm of her mate encircling her waist. She let her eyes follow the arm to the one who controlled the thing blocking her escape route.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to go and rest."

"You can rest in my lap if that is what you desire."

Her eyes widened a bit feeling what she had grown use to and was in a sense getting annoyed by, she had never realized how much of an old pervert her mate was. At first she blushed and found it nice and funny, sometimes even cute or sexy. Now she was getting annoyed, and she wanted some space or alone time. She loved him of course and loved being around him, but sometimes she liked being by herself to be lost in her thoughts. It was hard to be lost in her thoughts with this thing always popping up. She looked at his stoic face that held a fiery arousal in those sunny gold irises of his.

"Yes, but it seems you desire something else… My Lord." Said the sentence with a voice like flowing honey or like a voice as smooth as silk. But hidden in that voice that seemed so sweet an innocent there was a hint of two things humor and annoyance.

He tightened his hold as if silently letting her know she was correct. She looked into his eyes and what he saw was dull annoyance at him. It bothered him that she looked at him this way "Rin, tell this Sesshomaru what is wrong."

"I want to go rest in bed."

"I said you could do that here."

"But I want to In Bed!"

"Rin."

She let out a growl that he didn't like and he growled back " What I would really like is time away from you. Some time by myself." He let out another growl, it wasn't his fault he assured himself. Not his, it was her's she was making him slowly lose his control. 'My control is so weak at this point, the only thing from keeping my beast as bay is her being near me.' At that moment he felt his beast start to viciously claw at his mind, it only took a second for him to know why and before he could regain control it was lost.

He could see his eyesight beginning to redden at the edges before it was completely red, his mind fuzzy and he could feel a large amount of flooding into his body. Looking up he saw an open door and her her quick footsteps down that hall, they echoed in his head tempting him… no teasing him to run after her. The echoing of her quick running footsteps only seemed to get louder and louder, he felt his fangs touching the bottom of his lip and smiled as he rushed after her.

Rin was using her long legs to quickly run out of his office to gain some much needed free time. But after gaining this freedom something in her mind told her not to stop at the bedroom and rest like she had wanted, or finally take a bath like how she had also wanted without you know who around. That something told her 'Run… and don't stop, don't stop. Run.' So all over the palace she went running up and down hallways, sliding around corners and speeding past servants at work. She knew he wasn't far behind, her acute hearing told her that by his light and yet somewhat thunderous step. Rin could tell just in the way he ran that his was angry, and very angry no doubt. She quickly turned down another hall and threw open heavy doors as she ran into the dining hall.

She quickly ran around the table and saw an open window, it was her escape. If she got away she could be alone and blow off some of this unknow steam, she had became more frustrated it seem this last week. It was dragging and dragging and she just wished the ball were here. Rin wouldn't deny that she thought of Victoria and wonder who this woman was. She was a royal no doubt, but was she really pretty? Was very skill with all those princess activities the ones she didn't bother learning, like flower arranging? Would Sesshomaru want some woman to fall in line and do that rather than trying to become his equal even when it came to battle?

Was she skilled in bed? Would she know what to do to make him happy?

Rin didn't know much about what to do, she had no experience in that. It frustrated her, her lord deserved the best and she had nothing in that subject, the night of the impending night that they would mate was coming slowly. Why couldn't it just be over? Or never come so that she couldn't let him down. No she wanted it to come because how possessive he had been was becoming too much, she wanted the times when she could roam around and do her own little things through the day. But later that day she could join him and spend the rest of it or just some of it with him.

She smiled jumping out of the t open window and quickly climbed to the roof, she was panting a little after reaching the halfway mark to the roof. However her labored breathing was not enough to make her give up or stop, it only drove her more. Her eyes started to tint slightly red as she was slowly tapping into her beast's power, she heard its desire "Run, keep Running. Try to lose him. Making him give you your space.' Rin wasn't going to argue that is exactly what she had been wanting for the last few days in fact.

She sat on the roof wondering if her running all over the palace had made him confused on which path of her scent would lead her to him. Thinking about it she must have ran down at least five or six halls and a hand full of rooms here and there before coming to the roof.

Rin sat on the opposite side of the roof, staring at the moon as she joyfully kicked her feet as she sat on the edge of the palace. Smiling at the success at her task she had just pulled off. As she giggled and covered her mouth trying to remain quiet and unfound. Her golden eyes return as the pink began to reside as she had won at gaining her freedom from him. Then there was a sound of a loud of glass breaking, her almost gold eyes snapped open and were now completely red as the took in the situation.

'I closed the window to cut off the trail of my scent and yet he is now looking at me,She turned around and only to see her mate standing on the opposite side of the roof. Glass glistened off of him as the moon light found it, she started to slowly stalk forward. Her scarlet red eyes glowed with defiance 'He thinks he won so she is slowly taking a victory walk? He hasn't won… not yet, he hasn't.' She smiled at him and not thinking she gave him a white fanged smile as she fell backwards, she smiled even wider she when she noticed that she had been nearly grabbed by him if only he had closed his fist a second faster he would of got her hair. She free fell hearing the wind rush past her ears and make her hair flow around her, she saw him stare down at her with a cold stare of disapproval. Turning over in mid air she quickly made her body a arrow as she picked up speed as she soared through the air. It was a long drop from the cliff the palace was on.

She couldn't help but feel free as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the fall, the cool air of night and the moon shining above her. Rin wasn't killing herself though, so she quickly used her tail to help her glide over to the tree line that was growing closer and closer.

When she saw the tree line right before her she prepared to land and she did so gracefully. She smiled looking behind her to see her mate glaring at her his scolding hot scarlet red eyes were stair at her own shining ruby ones that held her emotions well. His eyes narrowed seeing a cocky smile cross her lips he jumped down and flew after her, just then she turned and made a dash for it.

The young lady of the west landed on the closest tree branch Rin jumped from the branch and landed on the dirt path, she decided to go by foot to escape him. With her long legs she quickly dashed from him and ran all over the forest, she heard him gaining on her and then decided to go through the trees again like a monkey. Then hopping branch to branch and tree to tree. Sesshomaru landed his quiet breathing was unnerving due to how much he had been running all over the place. The lord of the west that was cold and emotionless had given himself to his more beast like side, his appearance said it all. The eyes that were once cold honey that had been frozen in a blizzard were now smoldering hot passionate scarlett as if they had been boiling. The endless and emotionless pupils were now a bright vivid blue and were now like the angry ocean waves.

His marks had become rigid as he came closer to the ground, he formed a fist and punched the ground as he landed. Sesshomaru heard a loud crunch of earth and noticed the crater he had made due to his his unquestioning power. Looking up from the crater he made his legs took over and he was soon again in pursuit of his mate. Rin was lightly panting as her running quickened as she heard her mate let loose a low menacing growl, that shook her to the very core. Rin smiled as she continued to flee it didn't shake her with fear, it shook her with mind numbing pleasure and excitement.

He began to fly a few inches from the ground, running was slower than flying. He let out another bone chilling growl, then followed it with a snarl. Sesshomaru thought of how this might make his little make quake with fear, it often made others obey him. He hoped it would have the same affect on her. Many feared him, and after hearing his snarls and growls he could make anyone quake with fear. However she had never feared him, when they had first crossed paths he was injured and had snarled at her. Yet she came to him and tended his wounds. She had never once shown fear towards him. Perhaps this display of displeasure in her actions, by growling and snarling wouldn't send her any fear.

However he didn't care if it didn't send fear to his young mate to obey him or else. He was the strongest alpha in Inu Youkai history, his father was the strongest before him. Yet his young little mate thought she could challenge him, with this Chase. He knew she probably didn't know she was challenging him but she was. He would show her that he didn't need to be challenged and he would show her he was more than worthy to be her mate.

Rin heard his loud growls and snarls, her mind flooded of thoughts that he was angry. She wasn't aware that she was testing him with the Chase. She also didn't know his growls and snarls were warnings, letting her the bitch who was challenging him. The warnings were to let her know he was near and closing in.

Rin smiled the whites of her eyes were now as ruby red and her pupils as icy blue, matched his. Both the Lord and Lady of the West have let their inner beasts take over. Their minds were still intact but they were being run by pure instincts. Her mortal mind was battling with her inner demon thought process, her mortal mind wasn't sure why she was challenging him. But her inner demon mind reassured her it was necessary. She knew he was powerful and she actually should begging him to mate her and be just thankful he would want to, but something in her wanted to see how bad he wanted to and how quickly he could find her.

Sesshomaru growled running full speed into the forest tracking her scent, he loved this game. All it did was excite him more and more, thinking of what he would do when he found her. And he Would find her,but it also gave him pride in how well she was doing in making him Chase her.

He ran as fast as he could her scent growing stronger and stronger it was driving him to the edge, her sweet flowery scent with a mix of spring water or morning dew. He jumped over a waterfall then it faded. After a few feet he stopped running and threw his head in the air and took a deep sniff inhaling the air around him, he smelt around for her scent. His skillful nose found what he was looking for ahead, but it was older than the scent he just was chasing that had lead him over the waterfall.

'She must be further up or down river.'

Rin began to pant more her legs were almost humming with light pain. Her fangs were poking out of her mouth and her lower regions were throbbing hardly. He had proved to be quick, smart, good at tracking, and brave jumping off the cliff, he was also very determined, saw how important she was to him and really strong making a crater as he landed.

She started to nibble on her bottom lip and growl as she started to fidget. She could hear his movements growing louder and closer and his forest scent mixed with his own musk was like a drug to her as it grew stronger and stronger.

'He is close.'

Her eyes locked on to him as quickly as he appeared before her, she was surprised to see him walking down river. 'The opposite way? So I lost him after all, by crossing the river.' Seeing him gone far down the path away from him, she walked into the river. She smiled and ducked under the water and swam under the waterfall, she would test him even more. Rin slowly swam to the surface of the water and filled her lungs with air, as she took in her surroundings she was breathless. She resurfaced in a cave behind the waterfall. This would completely isolate her scent from his nose, she would just wait him out now. Her happy excitement was now dulled and somewhat saddened.

Her inner demon made a snide comment 'Perhaps he is not as worthy as we had thought.'

'But I love him, and I bear his mark.' Her mortal mind said with anger to her inner demon.

'Let's just wait here.' Her inner demon said, before her thoughts were back to her own. Rin's red eyes had turned white, and her blue pupils were now their normal black. Then her markings were fine, she had control and was using none of her inner demon now. She decided to look around, she noticed the walls they were somehow like huge crystals. The moonlight had somehow found a way into this cave and was bouncing on all the walls making them all glow with beautiful colors. It looked like a frozen shimmering waterfall of colors on the cave walls, the cool stone floor had a calming effect to her. Overall this beautiful place was so calm. She closed her eyes and smiled as she relaxed letting her guard down to the cave beauty.

Suddenly she heard a crashing sound of water and her eyes snapped open only to see his eyes. His blood red eyes with cold icy blue pupils that would frighten anyone, but they didn't frighten her. She had barely made out the blur crashing through the waterfall and smashing her into the ground. Looking into those demon eyes that belonged to her mate, her eyes quickly bleed scarlet and her pupils quickly filled with icy blue. The one above her had her hands were pinned above her head and she blushed when she noticed how close he was as she felt his weight on her.

His weight was softly, but firmly pushing her to the cool cave floor. Rin's mind was buzzing with anger, pleasure and happiness, 'He found me after all.'His red and blue eyes staring at her, Rin didn't know why but she had moved her head to the side extending her next to him. Sesshomaru stared in her eyes and smirked when he saw her submit to him, that was what he had wanted.

'Submission.' That would filled him with pleasure, 'Rin's Submission.' That made him even more prideful, he had proven himself and caught her. This Chase was over, and he had won. Within seconds his head went to her neck, Rin blushed and let out a gasp feeling his lips press themselves to her neck. His tongue licked her mark the place where her pulse was racing faster than ever, he in one swift motion bit down harder than he ever had before.

She let out a whimper and moved her neck allowing him even more access, he mind buzzed with the thought he loved 'My bitch is submits only to me.' He kept his hold on his prize making her lay still beneath him as he moved his legs in between hers. They had both been in his office, wearing their evening yukatas for sleep. Afterall he had a lot of paperwork and was going to perhaps sleep in his office with his mate on his lap. So with them both only wearing thin white robes that were easily removed it was giving him easy access to her core. He let his fangs loosen it's biting grip on her neck making her sigh with pleasure and quickly hiss feeling cool air touch her sensitive flesh that the fangs had dug into. He tilted his head before re-entering his fangs in the same two holes that he had just created with his spark powerful fangs. As he again bit down his ears had heard her whimpers, and quickly settled his fangs deep in her skin. Then having her entire focus on the pain in her neck she hadn't even noticed his other movements.

Her focus was now on another region as she felt a whole new pain in a lower area. Rin bit her lower lips as her eyes widened in pain, her whole body went still as she let her eyes fill with tears.

Her tears flowed down her cheeks and then her pupils turned from blue to gold and the reds of her eyes faded back to white as she came back to her senses thanks to the pain. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as they also turned back to gold and white, the taste of her blood filled his mouth. The scent of her blood mixed with her tears returned him to his senses.

Rin looked up at him, his calm eyes connected with her pain filled eyes. Rin was aware as well as him that his member was all the way inside of her, and he had broken her thin piece of skin allowing him inside of her completely. He never understood the reasoning for that thin layer of skin, sooner or later it would break. So there was no real reason for it to exist was there other than knowing if the female was experienced or not. The Lord of the west could feel his mate's fear as looked at her, he knew he wasn't her fear. It was the fear of the unknown, she didn't hold much knowledge on mating.

Afterall they were supposed to physically mate in three weeks, and they hadn't discussed it much yet. Her almost mute voice made it's way to his ears as he stared his eyes never leaving hers, Rin didn't seem to even notice the blood from her neck on his lips as he stared at her. Many would fear that, however it didn't even seem to bother her. He could hear the fear both in her voice and in her scent, however hint of happiness in both as well "I-I'm… I'm…. scared…."

"I shall treat you gentle, my mate…" The hand that held her arms above her head was now putting them around his neck, she locked her fingers together anchoring herself to him. He heard a hiss of pain as he pulled out a bit from his mate in order to slash both of their robes, to let their naked chests meet. He slowly close the gap between them and slowly re entered the depth that he had been nestled inside of her before. She let out a grunt almost as she closed her eyes feeling the pain shoot through her again. Rin opened her eyes feeling heat on her cheek, it was his clawed calloused hand from his constant training "My love." Those words made her heart flutter.

She smiled through the fear and pain, then dropped a hand front his neck to caress his cheek as tears in her eyes slowly fell down her cheeks "I love you, Sesshomaru." He let a small grin cross his face as he relished those words, he loved her mortal heart. The feelings of love that many demons knew nothing about, his Rin felt those for him. He wasn't so sure if he understood love. But he knew the way he felt for Rin he had never felt for another living being. He knew that he had told her that he loved her, because he had this feeling that she had described as love. Perhaps it was love?

"I love you, Rin."

He licked the blood from his lips and watched as she leaned in to let her lips to meet his, he noted this and sealed the kiss and then slowly pulled out his large and thick member out of her. She gasped feeling the one thing that had previously filled and stretch her leave. Rin wasn't sure too much on why,but she missed it, even though it caused her pain. Watching her mate hovering above her his one hand on her hips and the other being his support beam, she hadn't even notice him move his hand firmly gripping her hip. She moved her hands around his neck trying not to entangle in his silvery locks, before she nodded tell him to continue.

Seeing the permission he wanted he quickly and powerfully thrusted in her. The thrust hurt but Rin began to notice her inner walls adjusting to the member thrusting in and out of her shallowly to get her to better adjust to him. She soon found a new pleasure in it and frustration as it seem almost like teasing her. Her small delicate clawed hands entangled in his silvery locks as she raked them firmly against his scalp. He didn't seem to mind when she did he let out this pleasurable sound. His thrusts became deeper as she adjusted better to him, bringing them both pleasure from this action. His ears loved the sounds of her moans, groans and all the other sounds she was making because of him.

He took her over and over, all that night and all next day. If she were mortal she wouldn't be able to do this without a break, but because she was a demon and had more energy he was able to. His instincts were wanting to fill his with his scent. Sesshomaru wanted to smell like him so that every knew that she belonged to him. It didn't matter if she bore his mark, or wore robes with his symbol on them it wasn't enough. She must smell like him too. He wanted her to smell so much like him that when she walked by she smelt like him. That way everyone will know who she belongs too.

He decided to let her rest for a few minutes, after all just because she wasn't mortal anymore didn't mean she never needed rest. It just meant she could go longer without it. If he had to be honest he to wanted a few minutes to rest. He beside his mate and watched her as she laid there motionless on the floor, the only motion was her chest moving up and down due to her labored breathing. He looked at her with pride and happiness, she was so beautiful and she was all his.

Her long wintery white thigh length hair was delicately laying all around her on the cool dark cave floor, her white hair reflected the crystal walls beautiful colors. She had beautiful skin that was as pale as the moon despite her hours in the sun's rays. His demon markings only increased her beauty in his eyes. The two maroon stripes on each flushed cheek and the same maroon stripes could be found in other regions of her body. Like curving around her arms, around her waist, circling around her hips, and curving down her long pale legs. and the breathtakingly beautiful purple crescent moon on her forehead like a prize jewel of a crown. Then there were her irises that seemed to only challenge the sun for its beauty and golden glow. She also had small delicate and soft hands with small sharp claws and to finish it off had soft small rosey lips.

Her breathing slowed and turned to look at her mate with one of her famously warm and kind smiles. Seeing him sitting there nearly robbed her of her breath again. He was tall even when sitting, and he was handsomely pale. His body was firm and strong, he nearly raidiated with emense power when he wore his everyday apparel. But naked, you could see every muscle. He had strong arms, powerful legs, those firm pecs, and those amazing abs, she loved all his muscles.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to be in her again, he in a flash of quick movement rolled her over on her stomach. His one arm snaked around and held her lower torso just below her hips as his other hand held his already rock hard cock at her opening, and quickly and powerfully thrusted inside. He heard her moan loudly at the swift filling movement. He snaked both hands to hold onto her hips and quickly pounded in and out of her entering deeper and deeper every time.

She moaned and started panting as he continued to pound into her over and over again. She felt his long and firm thick member almost kissing her womb from the inside, she felt her walls enclose around him as he continued his thrusting into her. She let out a long loud moan that was music to his ears as he hit her womb and she closed down as tight as she could, her body begging for him to release. He smelt the musky scent and smirk he was going to hold on as long as he could, he thrusted into her more and more and caused her to cum another time. Her juices coating his member as he pulled out one last time and thrusted so hard that it made her whimper and squeak. The warm Rin felt deep within her raidiated through her entire body making her only feel tired bliss.

She started a gasp and ending with a moan, she felt him release deep deep within her womb. Her eyes widened feeling at the new feeling, her arms gave out. He quickly caught her before she could fall, he was still seated deep within her. He with gentle care rolled them as he laid on his back, and hugged her close to him as she laid on top of him. Her head was nestled on his chest she was using him like a pillow and he didn't mind. Rin smiled feeling calming bliss take her over as she listened to the beat of his heart and felt his warmth ingulf her as his had almost completely forgotten about his long furry appendage that was connected to his right shoulder.

It snaked around her like a blanket and she found her own smaller tail that was the same as his wrapped around his left leg, she wasn't sure why she was doing this but if felt comforting to keep a hold on him just like he was on her. Her fuzzy mind that had only known pleasure for nearly a day and a half, now let its fatigue take over and she listened to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. Her mate that had became knotted inside her not long after spilling his seed into her, now had unswelled enough for him to remove it. As he did he watched her face scrunch as she sleep not waking and yet still showing her displeasure.

Sesshomaru had watched his small tired mate peacefully fall to sleep on his chest, and he watched her for nearly an hour until he finally let sleep claim him as well. Her peaceful sleeping face was far too angelic for him not to admire it for as long as he was able to before letting his fatigue carry him into dreams just like his younger mate before him.

The Lord of the West slumbered in peace along with his mate as the rested from their long mating and love making that the two had joined in only a mere nine hours previous. There was an odd smell, one that did not belong to the cave they were in. Then there was a sound that made his ears twitch and these to oddities combined made his eyes snap open, his lava gold irises locked on the ceiling of the crystal cave.

The smell was of metal and sweat mixed with dirt. The sound was of metal clanking and several different people marching as one. They were soldiers and by the the sound of it they were and army and certainly not his army. Sesshomaru feeling the inner desire to protect his mate gentle removed Rin from off of him slowly and laid her down, he didn't want to wake her. He then walked over and wrapped the white robe around him and willed his tail to act as a belt and encircle around his waist. He had to know who's army, their numbers, and their directions as he walked over to the curtain of water. He looked back at his sleeping mate and understood what he had to protect before returning his attention to the curtain of water. He used his acute sight to make out the shapes beyond the wall of water before him.

The soldiers marching on the other side of the water that protected him and his new mate seemed to be only mortal. Perhaps they were no real threat, but he still didn't want to encounter them. Sesshomaru silently thanked the waterfall that severed their scents and hid them in a protective cave that wouldn't normally be just chanced upon. The odds of an army just diving into the river and finding them were nearly impossible, nearly but he didn't want to let his guard down yet. They were mortals in his lands and so he was their Lord. The mortals of his lands were both loyal and not so loyal toward him, he wasn't sure whom's army this was and to whom they were loyal too.

He listened on their conversations only to hear things that he didn't want too, one soldier spoke "Do you think that the New Lady of the West will do anything good for us, or just be another stuck up demon?" The man who was speaking had used such sarcasism and disrespect in his voice after saying Rin's title, and it only made Sesshomaru's dislike of mortals even deeper.

"I don't know... but I know that, if we find her our lady said that we are to end her on sight." Sesshomaru had to control his inner needs so that he didn't rake his claws ripping through that man's throat and making another waterfall. However that waterfall would be a red scarlet shade that would fall from the man's throat and spill onto the floor.

Sesshomaru was seriously thinking about kill them all and torture them until they began to scream for mercy, he heard a soft sleepy moan and turned to see his mate cuddling with her own tail. She showed no signs of waking his mind softened seeing her then directed his attention to another soldier who began to speak "I think it is wrong to kill for no real reason."

Mortals are so fearful and misguided and this man was surely one of those mortals who lived with fear in his heart all the time "Yeah, but if we don't kill then it will be us instead." His golden gaze glared the man and then he looked down at something on his shoulder only seeing a flea. He smiled to himself, he wasn't sure why the old coward was here, but he was and he could make use of him "Myoga, spy them." But the flea just like the coward he is didn't move an inch.

"My lord, I came as a favor to Lord Inuyasha." He quickly claimed in his old rustic voice.

"I will only listen after you find out what you can on those soldiers, return in two weeks."

"B...But I-I-"

"I shall not listen otherwise, Myouga."

He stalked over to his mate and knelt down to gently caress her cheek and gently picked her up. Those soldiers were too close for his liking. Sesshomaru despite his dislike of being cornered in this cave which thanks to the soldiers outside was now like a cage, he leaned down and then whispered in her ear "Rin we must be going." She slept like a rock but nodded and when he picked her up, she laid her head on the shoulder where his tail was. Her tail wrapped around him as his tail did the same. Their tails blocked the oncoming chill that lingered in the air,and when the soldiers were far enough away he flew to the skies.

AN: I loved writing this chapter


	19. Comfort From the Dead

Four days have passed since the Lord and Lady of the West's physical mating.

Rin looked with tired eyes and saw her mate was nowhere in the room, she sat up and looked around only to see nothing. Fear rolled threw her that was until she noticed that the room she was in was her and Sesshomaru's chambers, but she was dreaming of their time in the cave. When she woke she thought they would be together in the cave. But she wasn't…

Her fear subsided with a sign as she realized that the cave happened a few days. She scanned the room only to see his hiori was nowhere in sight, which meant he had to be awake and around the palace somewhere. She got up and quickly dressed in her yukata, her yukata was a beautiful petal pink, with little sparrows soaring across the fabric. She had two more layers under the top one, a light blue and white underneath that one. After quickly brushing any knots out of her hair, she put on some tabi socks and went to roam around the palace. She saw no reason to wear shoes and went to search for him. She went to the courtyard and only saw a few servants cleaning the stone floor.

She sighed and looked at them, they were bowing having noticed their lady near. Rin was growing use to this treatment and noded with her normal smile, even if she didn't feel like smiling right now she did so no one would think she is worried. She walked down the hallways to look for her mate and it seemed her clumsiness found her again as she bumped into a servant. Rin bowed and said her apologizes, she did this even though it was below her station, she just didn't feel right if she didn't say an apology. The servant insisted it was not need on since it was her fault. Rin smiled and left the maid before going on the search again, then after trying the throne room and being shooed away by a guard. She internally groaned 'Why am I not allowed there? I'm the lady right? Oh well I didn't see him there so I guess it doesn't matter.' The young lady of the west was beginning to give up she thought to herself 'One more place, just one more.' She walked down the hallway that lead to his study, she knocked on the door before entering and saw no one inside nor any indication that anyone had recently been there.

Fear began to fill her as she grew more and more worried, she had been asleep for one whole day, the three days she had been back at the palace weren't good ones. She was lonely, she hadn't seen her mate at all. Rin kept telling herself he must be busy, and she should give him space and respect his royal duties. Rin couldn't help but have her mind got back to when they were in the cave. She blushed a deep red just thinking about it, that really took it out of her, all that energy. She didn't know mating required so much energy even for a demon she had sleep for what felt like a long time, she smiled and wondered how long they had spent together in that cave. Just the two of them, in eachother's arms. Her thoughts of that closeness the two had was now making her sad, she wanted to be near him right now and didn't know where he was at all.

'Was this how he felt before I ran from him and he caught me? Just this desire to be near me? I understand now. Sesshomaru I'm sorry, please just find me. I miss you.'

Suddenly she ran into the a tall being that was no doubt muscle, her heart leaped 'Sesshomaru?'But with just one sniff she knew this wasn't his scent, his scent was forest and musk this scent was more like ocean water and musk. Felt tears start to fill her eyes at the sight of General Takashi, he had never done anything bad to her. Its just the fact that he wasn't who she was looking for, she forced a smile with tears at the edges of her eyes and giggled looking up at him "Sorry Takashi." She was trying to cover up her real feelings with a fake smile and giggles.

He smiled a warm comforting smile that reminded her of her dad's smile, a smile that she had really missed. She was thankful that he steadied her with his hands on each of her shoulders "Oh my lady has no reason to apologize, I was not looking where I was going." She smiled and sniffed a cute little sniffle as she tried to keep the tears building up more and falling down her cheeks "No, no it's okay. So do you know-?"

"Where lord Sesshomaru is?" He had finished her question before she had, she wondered with uncertainty 'Am I that desperate? Am I that easy to read?' He answered the question after I nodded that he was right, "I could tell, my lady you wear your heart on your sleeve.'

"Yes, I guess inside I'm still mortal. I'm easy to read" The fake smile she wore melted into a frown and it caused General Takashi both worry and confusion. If his lord knew that he was responsible for Rin's frown he would surely be scolded and perhaps physically punished. He cleared his throat with some nervousness he would have to choose his words carefully here "My Lady I do not see having a mortal heart as bad, many female demons are rather heartless. It is comforting to know that Our Lady of the West, is kind."

"Really?"

He had to admit it was easy to fall for Rin's cute ways, despite her grace she was still cute. She had just tilted her head when she asked him her question and it was true many of the servants and western demons who had met her fell in love with her warm smiles, and her sweet charm.

He nodded and took his hands off her shoulders, the reassured her even more "Yes, you kind heart evens out against our lord's famous cold one." He had closed his eyes he wasn't sure if she would punish him for speaking ill of his lord, even if it was to comfort her… He waited for punishment only to hear a giggle and opened his eyes and smiled at his giggling lady. It sure was nice to have her around the palace she was a breath of fresh air and really lightened this place up.

"I suppose you're right, General. However please do not say that in my lord's hearing range, i'm not sure if he would find it as humorous as I just have. Speaking of which where is my lord?" He could see her blushing as she asked about her future mate, however he wondered if it was truly 'Future mate,' or if it was 'Current mate.' She carried Lord Sesshomaru's scent just as she walked around… it was almost like she had bathed in his scent.

"No. He just suddenly left and didn't tell anyone where or how long."

She looked down and swallowed then back up at him "Oh… I-I see…" He watched her and saw her eyes were glossy, she looked at him and gave him a smile that rivaled the shine of any diamond. He could see her sadness and yet she still smiled, perhaps that was her way to hide her emotions? Lord Sesshomaru hid them with an emotionless face, it's possible she hides her's with a smile. However she smiled and stuttered as her tears finally broke and ran down her cheeks. He looked at her and sighed running his hand through his hair, he wasn't sure what to do in this case. For pete's sakes he was only a general he didn't know much about women or how to console them. She started to walk away "Well… see you around General, Takashi."

"My lady," He caught her wrist and she tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip. It wasn't enough to hurt but enough to not let her escape, she turned to look him in the face. He was stunned he hadn't seen a lady in her station openly cry. The tears flowed quicker as they raced down her cheeks, she quickly yanked her wrist from his hold and turned running away. Rin ran through the palace hoping to hide from everyone as she cried, but fate would not let her. During her run back to her room she had several try to stop her, to ask what was wrong or if they could help. Among these kind souls were her grandfather and many servants whom she had showed similar kindness too.

She decided she didn't want to be around anyone she wasn't sure why or if she was overreacting but she knew she needed time to herself to sort everything out. Instead of running to her and her lord's chambers and locking herself inside she ran and jumped off of the cliff. Leaving the palace would offer her more privacy, even if she locked herself away there would be worried people knocking and begging her to come out. She let her mind go blank and let her feet decide where to go, anywhere was better than here right now.

She walked through the forest it had so much life and she choked down her tears and continued the walk, she missed the forest. She loved the forest it was where everything began. Where Inuyasha was pinned to a tree, where he was freed by Kagome. Where him and Sesshomaru fought. Where Sango fought Inuyasha, where she nearly killed Kohaku, where Miroku entered the story. The forest was where Sesshomaru was when she found him, it was where she died, where she was given life, where she and her lord spent all those days with Master Jaken and Ah- Un…

It was the beginning of everything.

Those thoughts about her old friends Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Master Jaken, Ah-Un and her mate were making her emotional. She felt sad for Master Jaken she never thought she would miss him as much as she had, she wished he was here with her now. He was a good friend even if he had bullied her from time to time. She felt bad for Kagome and Inuyasha, if they were going to be mates and then they had to break up and go down separate paths of life. Rin walked as only more tears fell it was like she was a waterfall, and she couldn't stop it. Her thoughts were going on and on. If they had felt the same about each other like how her and Sesshomaru felt now, then it must be torture for them to be apart.

'I'm a wreck without Sesshomaru! I want my MATE!'

Ever since they had gotten back to the palace he had been avoiding her as much as he could. Or at least that's how it seemed and it hurt her, but she just told herself that with those letters he was probably busy. She should give him space and respect that he had work to do, not whine about not being with him enough.

He only saw her when they slept in bed and he hadn't touched her since that night in the cave, was she so bad that he ran off to see his cousin Victoria? Rin thought about her body and found herself not liking it. 'I don't have big amazing curves and I don't have any experience other than my night in the cave with him.' Rin remembered how she tried to cuddle up to him and he just seemed to move a little further away or would get up and leave and not return for the rest of the night.

She walked faster and faster thinking maybe he didn't like her body and regretted mating with her. Maybe he really wanted to see this cousin Victoria, afterall his mother wanted him to marry and mate her. He couldn't mate with Victoria since he had taken Rin as his mate already, but he could marry her and forget all about her. Rin finally got her tears to stop just because it seemed she had ran out of tears, but thinking 'If he marries Victoria he will probably kick me out of the palace or lock me away somewhere. He doesn't like sharing and I am his, so even if he married another I wouldn't be free.'

The sun started to set and she thought about how everything was so simple and how there wasn't any responsibilities or threats after they ended Naraku. She wished things were more simple, when she was younger and her Lord was chasing Naraku. The goal was just find him and defeat him, it was a clear goal.

'However I wouldn't trade this now for the past. I wouldn't trade the life I have now for my old one. Even though I miss it when it was just my Lord, Master Jaken and Ah-Un.

Rin walked and walked checking each and every tree, curious to how far she had gone and wondering if she would notice any landmarks. When she was little she would normally carve a crescent moon in a tree they would camp under. It helped her memorize where they had been and it never caught the eye of someone who wasn't looking for it. It was a subtle mark.

During her searching she hadn't found anything yet, but her eyes widened at the scent she stumbled upon. It was the smell of cooking meat and ran behind a tree falling to her knees, her hands few to her stomach as she felt bile rise in her throat, before she could object her stomach spilled out its contents. She was grateful for her long white hair that fell around her acting like a curtain as it hid her weakened state from the world. She emptied the rest of her stomach as tears fell from her eyes again, she hated being sick like this. It was gross and disgusting, but it was probably her fault. All her crying probably worked her up so much that she just threw up. She kneeled down and cried more and more look at the contents of her stomach on the ground, before adding to it's pile.

Breathing heavily she stumbled towards a nearby stream she could smell its clean fresh water. Falling to her knees and not caring if she got her yukata dirty she quickly cupped her hands and dipped them in the stream. After having her hands full of the precious liquid she took it in her mouth and washed out her mouth, about fifteen times before she was content again. Rin suddenly heard a voice that sounded familiar to her, however she thought it sounded a little different to her demon ears. Out of curiosity and shock she snapped her head up and her honey golden gaze met with a ghostly figure.

"Now I never expected you to become my lady, or be a pathetic crying lady of the west." Rin looked at the figure to see a pale ghostly toad with a smile in a brown yukata with a matching hat on his head crossing his arms with a stick nestled in the crook of his left arm. He wore a old tired smile it was plastered on his face as he stared at her with kind big yellow orbs with black slits like a cat. Rin slowly stood up her face showed her shock as she stared, her heart was slowly with its beating as she spoke timidly "Jaken?!"

The short green toad demon huffed and narrowed his eyes as he stopped his foot on the ground beside her "That's still master Jaken!" Before he knew what happened the young woman threw herself at him and was hugging him tightly as she cried for him "Jaken I missed you! I really did! Why couldn't you have stayed?!" He pushed against her and got free from her strangling hug, truth be told he had also really missed the little girl he teased so much "If I hadn't died then our Lord and you both would have died along with me. I couldn't let all of us die, so I took the spear for our lord… but he was still seriously injured."

"Thank you for saving us." She bowed as low as she could to the old toad demon, he smiled and shook his head "Come on there is no need for that you impudent girl." She smiled with the years apart her smile only shone bright, it warmed anyone's soul. Jaken thought to himself 'How I've missed that smile.'

"I c-can't believe you are here. I thought you died," Rin said cutting off his thoughts.

He walked with her to a fallen tree and motioned for her to sit, she did gracefully. It surprised him, the girl he had known would have jumped up with no grace. That small young and loud mortal girl, grew and bloomed into a very beautiful and graceful demoness one fit to be Lady of the West. He was happy that her heart still remained the same though and was not cold or hardened by this world's warring times. He climbed up and sat down beside her, he took a breath and nodded "Well I did die… But I'm happy I was able to spend my days with my Lord and you, my future Lady... even though none of us had known what your fate would be in the near future.

She looked at him and smiled, before turning her head and looking away she took a breath keeping her tears at bay. Rin really didn't want to get sick again from something stupid like crying like a child. Filling her lungs with air she as she spoke to her old friend again "Thank you, Master Jaken… I-I just… I don't know a-anymore."

"What are you talking about?!"

She sighed and filled him in on what had happened the last five days and he just huffed and looked at her like she was stupid. His beak formed a thin line at his displeasure at her current situation "Ri- I mean Lady Rin. Do you honestly think our lord marry another?! Marriage after all is a mortal concept and if he were to ever marry I only see him doing such an act with you."

"Ma-maybe." She stuttered before she hissed in pain, she had closed her eyes at the sudden pain. Her hands currently rested on the top of her head as a tiny bump was debating on forming or not, she glared at the toad who said beside her with his staff of two head. She let out a growl as she looked at him with narrowed golden eyes that reminded him of Sesshomaru's angered gaze when he showed anger that is, which was only when Rin was in danger normally. Other wise he was an emotionless being it seemed, Rin raised her voice and yelled at the toad "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Don't be so STUPID and I WON'T hit you." Rin glared rubbing the bruise or bump she wasn't sure and grumbled under her breath "I thought me being Sesshomaru's equal would mean you can't hit me or talk down to me." Jaken jumped up just then and yelled "Ha," as he pointed at her. Rin's eyes widened in surprise as she gasped "What?!"

"You just said you were Lord Sesshomaru's equal! My Lady Rin, you have grown into a fine mate worthy of our dear Lord do not see yourself as anything else. Victoria is far beneath Sesshomaru and she was never in his thoughts or sight, he never desired or thought about her for even a second. Believe me I have been at his side longer than you, and he never spoke of her. If ever that is." Rin listened to his words and they made her feel better to tell the truth, she shouldn't have needed to heard them. But she did. And she had.

Jaken went on with his words that put her at ease, and it seemed he had seen it too. Because he keep on reassuring her "He can't mate with her, because you two have mated. Then the only other bond he could form with her is marriage. As I said before it's a mortal concept of mating basically, and he would never take part in a mortal ritual. Beside if he didn't marry ask you for your hand when you were his mortal ward, even despite your young age he could have asked for when you got older. But he didn't ask. So why do you think he would marry another, when you finally became worthy of being his mate."

She stared and thought about the subject 'Would we have mated if I remained morta? It doesn't matter I'm not mortal! I'm a demon and I'm his mate still! I'm the only mate he will ever have and he chose to mate with me knowing that there would never be another after me. I must trust that decision that he would never regret it.'

The toad again spoke up Rin was getting a bit tired of his speaking to her like a child at the moment, she had got the point and understood now that she should have never doubted him. But isn't normal to doubt? Despite her demon body she still had a mortal mind, with mortal reasoning and that wouldn't change. She jumped up as her ears caught the toad's sentence "Besides your not only a young beautiful, kind and strong demoness who is also his mate, but you might also be carrying his first heir."

"What?! His FIRST HEIR?!" She felt as if she were about to faint, her head felt dizzy and her body now felt heavy as she was trying to wrap her mind around what she just heard.

'Heir…'

'Which means Pup.'

'Which means I might be pregnant...pregnant with Sesshomaru's Child?!'

She was breathing deeply as she tried to wrap her head around it better, they had only made love once. 'So how? Doesn't take a few tries?'Jaken stared at her shock and clueless expression she was still young and he couldn't expect her to know everything, after all Sesshomaru had insisted that he would be the one to teach her. Since their mating was in a sense unexpected he hadn't really informed her on much that occurs before, during or after mating. Jaken dusted off his brown yukata and stood nodding as he rubbed her back, trying to help her absorb this information "Yes... I can only assume from how long you too mated for-"

"You saw?!" Her voice was a loud, shocked and embarrassed squeak that would no doubt have nearly made his ears bleed if he were alive that is.

"I'm a ghost and having no kin I really care about, I tend to watch over the both of you. For in my last years of life you two were the most important ones I held dear...so yes, I saw. But I turned away after I understood what was going on. After a while but looked to see if you were done and when I did that I saw you were. So I went to visit with some other members of the dead. I kept checking a few times, I finally gave up and left. You two sure went at it a long time, and since our Lord is a powerful and strongest of all the previous Lords of the West. He also is a demon with one of the purest bloodlines in history. I only assume he got you pregnant on the first try, after all he knotted right?"

She blushed bright red and went to hit him but her fist went right through him, but she had been able to hug him and he had been able to pat her back 'Why can't I hit him?!' He stood with a red face almost as red as her's no doubt a bit embarrassed and he glared at her with angry eyes as he yelled "Stop it!" Rin huffed and glared back at him "How can you talk about such things?" She couldn't look at him she was too embarrassed and he sighed, then heard her as she spoke again "Why can't I hit you?"

"Sorry, Lady Rin. But beings as such as myself have a choice of what they allow to touch them and pass through them. And I didn't really want to be slapped, for just trying my best to explain something to you." She smiled and sighed then shook away any anger she had and looked at him confused "Lady?" Rin had never imagined that she would ever hold such a title, but she had grown use to it. However it just felt really weird hearing Jaken use it. Afterall he was like a father figure, a big brother, and a friend all wrapped in one… and here he was calling her Lady.

"Yes, you mated our lord. So the proper title is Lady Rin is how I address you now."

She had tears fall from her eyes "So could you tell me a little about Victoria?"

He laughed holding his gut before falling on his stomach on the log slamming his fists and kicking against the log. Rin glared at him and raised her voice in a childlike manner "Master Jaken!" The toad took a few breaths that were long and calming to regain his composure "Oh she is just a gold digging slut, she is in no way pure for our lord. I heard she has been married four times to human men and then once they are alone she kills them on their wedding night and eats their flesh. After all you do remember how Sesshomaru's mother asked if he was going to eat you and Kohaku, it wasn't uncommon for those of Inu Yokai blood to consume mortals. However our lord never found a need nor craving to do so, he actually disliked that practice, so had his father and mother. But Victoria's side of the family embraced the idea." Rin picked herself up and looked down at Jaken "I can you take me to Totosai, I need to speak with him."

"Sure, my Lady… But Why?"

"I just felt like paying him a visit and I figured no one really visits him. I feel bad for the lonely old man, besides I wouldn't mind hearing tales of Inu no Tashio." The toad nodded he saw no harm in taking her there, besides it was safer than a forest at night. Even dead he served his lord and still wanted to serve his lord, and that meant keeping his mate safe, "I see then may I accompany you?"

"I don't know can you?" She challenged him only to get him smirking back at him, he spoke telling her a bit of the truth. They saw beings who know everything about death don't deal well with it. "Yes, I can for about five minutes I get some breaks but not many."

"I see… wait then why don't all the dead pay visits? And what do you mean by breaks"

"I can't tell you all the details of it. But the dead don't visit much, because It's a rare thing. You have to have good reasons and had to do good things with your life. The better life you lived more benefits you get."

"So why-" Jaken decided to quickly cut off whatever question she had, he didn't want to tell her more than she should. "Lady Rin, I don't know it's complicated. I think you can only visit those who either need you or you visit with those whose lives you are a part of or thankful too."

Rin smiled and looked over at him as the got up off the log and started to walk in the direction of the old sword smith's home, she giggled and questioned him as they walked "What do I fall under?"

He had to angle his head to look up at her, he felt both amused and annoyed 'She really has grown, I sort of wish she was shorter or at least eye level with me like she had been all those years ago.' He sighed and spoke trying his best to answer his Lady's questioning mind "Well... I know you need a friend right now. I know I was a big part of your life and I'm thankful that you gave our Lord something he hasn't had in a long time."

"What would that be, Master Jaken?" She still tilted her head just as she did when she was a child, many would find it hard to see she was that little mortal girl. That little mortal girl with small cuts on her body from their travels and dark features from hours in the sun. She had slightly tanned skin with dark brown eyes and matching hairs. When now she was a grown demoness with light and beautiful womanly features. She looked like a female version of her mate, with his same snow white hair, pale skin with his same markings and honey golden eyes. But her personality and kind, yet childish ways were still the same.

Jaken finished with his reasoning with his next statement "You have given our Lord many wonderful things. You have always given him love, joy, happiness, and you make him better. He now wants his throne and will fight to keep peace. You are his mate, and I never thought he would have one. You are giving him a heir."

"Jaken," tried to speak but was only cut off by him reasoning more. She had never realized how much a a speech giver he was, then again he had told her he was once a general. So he had probably had to give those under him speeches to inspire them. She decided just to let him speak after all she like all of his wonderful words so far. The toad continued to walk with her as he spoke "You love him for him and seem to understand him… when that god awful Victoria only sees money. You challenge him for the better and you have never feared him. He likes that and you are the only one I can think of who will make the perfect Lady for his lands, you are kind, passionate and yet you are not afraid to fight. You-"

He looked up when he heard sniffling "Are you crying?"

"N-no I-I'm not!" He sighed and let his eyelids fall in irritation "You females are so emotional not to mention when with a pup." Rin's eyes weren't even puffy despite all her crying, she smiled and used her small delicate hands to wipe away her tears. "Now that was a touching speech I though you sort of hated me. Now you're being rude again." She sniffled and smiled looking at him, she had grown use to his rude behavior.

"I'm not rude!" The toad yelled and then yelled again making the rest of his point clear "I'm only honest and I do like you, My lady. I watch you from the underworld and I see how much fun and chaos you bring to our Lord and the Western palace. Without you the palace would be no doubt dull and boring."

"Awww Master Jaken…."

"Now let's hurry to Totosai's."

"Sure, my Lady."

AN: So?


	20. Stress

The current Lord of the West was under some stress, taking a deep breath he released his breath. He sighed a lot when he was stressed, but he wore the same glare he gave everyone. He truly was a master of his own emotions, truth be told he couldn't be in a worse mood. But thanks to his cool and collected demeanor seemed to fool everyone. He missed the time he had with his mate, if it wasn't sleeping side by side, they normally weren't together. The four days after their physical mating, she had spent one day of the four sleeping. The other three days he had been getting notes and further news of Kagura and her allies spreading news and terror that she was back. Sesshomaru was trying to focus on keeping his mate safe and distancing himself from her to fully dive into all these letters. He had to do something about this, he couldn't let this get out of control. His spies had been feeding him more and more news and he had asked Myouga to bring back what news he could find. Ren and the other spies under Sesshomaru's control had came back and reported their findings, but the old flea had yet to return.

He couldn't help but worry a bit that Myoga hadn't come back, perhaps he had finally been kill? Sesshomaru normally wouldn't care less about the old flea, but the flea could be holding valuable information. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and reminded himself that at least his mate was safe at their palace. Her being safe was what he was mostly concerned about, he had distanced himself from her to keep his stress to himself. Afterall she had this odd ability to know how he was feeling, just like she were reading a book. He was currently at his mother's mansion right now, he had been discussed things that he felt needed to be spoken before the ball. He was going to stay here until his mother agreed. Afterall he was the Alpha of his clan and also Lord of the West, his father was Lord of the West and Alpha also, that's how it was ever since the beginning of the clan. Sesshomaru sat contently in the study of his mother's mansion, but he was not alone. His cousin Ren was in the closed off study with him, and was speaking about his findings. Sesshomaru listen but he couldn't help but worry about a great many things. He felt as if nothing was going right and that he couldn't control what was happening around him.

He always had control, he loved control, he needed to have control… it's been like that ever since he was a young child. He knew his mother and father were far too busy for him and he couldn't control that, what he could control was his feelings, he hated the loneliness… so he controlled it so well he no longer felt it. When he was going to his lessons he controlled who he let teach him, and what he learned. He loved control it made it so that there were no mistakes, like… when his father had died. If his father would have controlled the environment then Izayoi wouldn't have been in a situation that would be dangerous enough to kill his father.

That thought of having little to no control was driving him nuts. He was always able to control people with just a single glare he was use to having control… He promised Rin he would keep her safe and they would live together forever. He had to keep that promise. Then life gave him another worry he had to figure out how to properly handle Victoria and Kagura. Actually he needed to figure out if it was just Kagura or not, and how she was even alive. He had been there when she died, he watched her die. Both women could be a threat to his Rin. That thought made him even more stone cold as the glare in his eyes grew more fierce.

Ren stood with a small glass of sake in his hand as he leaned against the wooden desk, the demon smiled a cocky smirk one and extended a glass to his 'oh so friendly cousin.' The Lord of the West stared coldly at his cousin, they had grown up together and he trusted Ren with many tasks that he would never trust another for. Like being the commander of his small spy group, his cousin's voice was relaxed but filled with challenge and sarcasm "Sesshomaru here to take some of the worries away." Sesshomaru looked at him with glare making his cousin slowly lowered the glass and bring it to his own lips to drink some of his worries away. One of his current worries was how his Lord and cousin was glaring at him, trying to shake it off he smiled generously "Come on, if you aren't worried then let's drink to the kingdom and for peace amongst the people and a long reign." Ren grabbed the bottle of sake and began to fill Sesshomaru his own glass, he set it by his Lord's hand. Sesshomaru stared at the glass by his hand and spoke coolly to his cousin "That is a lot to drink too."

Ren laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I suppose so." Sesshomaru sighed his cousin and brother seemed to share a bit of the same attitude, Sesshomaru wondered if his father had that cocky and playful attitude. His cousin looked nothing like him, Inuyasha or their father. Ren's eyes got him a lot of attention from attention from many females, his irises were emerald green with a mix of indian ocean blue. Those eyes were often filled with amusement, pride, and charm. He wore an all dark grey hiori, he seemed to enjoy simple clothing with little or no design. His beautiful ash grey hair went to his shoulders in a short low ponytail with his pointy ears pointing out.

He had no markings on his sun tanned skin, Sesshomaru sighed looking at the cousin who he could somewhat tolerate. Ren looked at him with a sideways grin when Sesshomaru finally started to speak, Sesshomaru's monotone voice made Ren want to laugh. He remembered when they were pups that he once laughed and teased Sesshomaru for being so emotionless, when he had he got a harsh lesson. Sesshomaru walked out of the fight without a scratch while Ren left the fight with a broken arm and a gash on his leg. Ren came back to present as his pointy elf like ears caught Sesshomaru question "Have you found anything else on Kagura?"

Taking a swig she let out a sigh and spoke analyzed his glass in his hands without a care in the world it seemed "Well, we have seen her speaking with the same boy that was in your palace. He is never far from her side it seems, they are ordering troops to capture human troops... and they kill them. The wind-witch seems to have them under her control after they are dead. Like a army of the dead… what a disgusting being she is, she holds no beauty in her existence."

"So Kohaku is working with Kagura once again?" Sesshomaru said already knowing the answer as he frowned thinking of the two teaming up, it wasn't a good thing. All this news was troubling to him, he had thought all this would be over after killing that disgusting half breed Naraku. But it seems he is still going to make mischief even after death, 'That annoying bastard.'

"It seems so." Ren said with an almost tired sigh in his voice as if what they were speaking about was boring him.

Sesshomaru took the drink by his hand and brought it to his lips taking a small sip before speaking with a cold commanding voice "I want you to keep this up and spy on them more, I want more results next time." Ren set down his drink on the desk before standing before his Lord and bowing waist deep as he spoke with unquestioned loyalty "I will not fail you my Lord." Sesshomaru dismissed him with a nod and a wave of his hand, it seemed his mother joined him almost immediately after Ren left. His mother had a certain confident grin that made him hate her more and more every time he saw it. She was never the kind or loving, or caring mother… She was normally only cruel or she ignored him and enjoyed his failure, and loved seeing him struggle. The only time she ever showed him kindness in all his centuries was when she returned Rin's soul to her body. Sesshomaru only hid his emotions and sometimes showed them to his mate, often he wondered if his mother had ever had any feelings at all. She just seemed so naturally emotionless or she was cruel in her own ways.

If she wasn't loving or kind to even her mate, then wonder his father wasn't faithful and found love and comfort in another woman's arms. He was happy that he wouldn't be mating Victoria, he knew her reputation and that she was in many ways a perfect double of his mother. He wanted to tell his father he respected him just for staying with his mother for as long as he did. Death was probably a sweet comfort just to be rid of his mother, however perhaps that wasn't the case. His mother and father were mates and had to share the same strong bond that him and Rin had. Maybe they just never showed that bond to anyone, not even to their one and only son who longed to be with them… but learned to take care of himself.

"Oh Sesshomaru my darling, what was your cousin Ren doing here?" Her fake sweet honey filled voice was sickening to him, it was a lie. She didn't really care she just wanted to dig up dirt and gossip or spread rumors. He would not let what was concerning him be known to his mother, he looked at her matching her face happiness with his own emotionless gaze as he spoke coldly to her "It isn't necessary for you to know." When she wasn't cold and emotionless she just acted like the concerned mother that many had, but he never did.

"Why in heaven's not?" Her voice again rung with the lies of her fake concern. She was just acting she didn't truly care he reminded himself. He remembered when she had first tried this on him as a pup he was so happy that she care and he told her many things she shouldn't and he found out the hard way not to trust her. Even though deep down he still wished he had a mother that had a kind heart, that was one thing he hated about Inuyasha. His brother had kind, sweet and caring mother, when he had this woman as his.

"Will knowing affect your life in any way?" He asked coldly almost challenging her to come up with a lie.

She spoke trying to sort out a good one out of her stack of fake lies and concerns "Well…- " He cut her off before she could finish. His voice was cool and collected as he kept his emotions sealed within him, his anger and annoyance at her in this moment "No, Mother it will not. You are not in the palace, and this matter it deals with myself and a few others."

"Oh but your mother is terribly worried." She insisted, he hated how she insisted that she loved and worried over him. She never cared and he wished she would just stop her lying. "Enough lies, Mother, I have a more pressing matter to speak with you." She smiled and held up a fan to her ruby lips her voice was sweet and soft with a hidden victory inside it thinking she had gotten her way, "The one you said you didn't want me to know about?" His glare remained the same not to show how he was feeling as he spoke in his normal monotone "No, there is another."

She smiled acting surprised with her voice seeming sweet as ever "Oh wow two matters?! Sesshomaru you seem to have many matters accuring at once, do you need your mother's help? I would not be opposed to-" He cut her off with his next statement as he remained as cold as ice "I want to move up the ball where I tell of who my mate is, to tomorrow."

"Done." She said with a smug grin that he didn't feel comfortable with, he felt as if he had just been tricked. He was the great and powerful Sesshomaru and not supposed to ever feel that way, honestly he hated this feeling… like he was just tricked. He was debating on whether to ask or not, but before he formed his carefully worded question, he had his answer when his mother looked at the doorway. Following her gaze his golden eyes narrowed to see a woman in purple Victorian ballgown dress and chestnut colored hair in big wavy girls framing a small round doll like face. Her peach skin covered with caked on powder, blush, and eyeshadow that framed her big blue eyes. She looked fake all around, his Rin never looked fake.

The woman had no facial markings she was a distant cousin and didn't have as pure of blood as she could have had. That is if her grandfather had not mated with a half demon, her mother was only a quarter mortal, and her father was a full demon. She was a full demon, but lacked the physical appearance of one. She smiled with her big ruby red lips as she walked over to Sesshomaru's mother Inu Kimi and smiled before doing a curtsy "Hello, Sesshomaru."

He glared at her, indeed he was led into a trap. His cousin Victoria was here and ready it seemed. His mother was wicked indeed. Sesshomaru felt anger build up in him, but he refused to let any of them see it. He looked at her with the same intense glare. Some said the expression that if looks could kill, well... his could if he wanted too.

"What gives you the right,Victoria, to say my name with the proper honorific?"

She walked up with a half formed smile on her lips with whose whorish red lip pain, if his Rin wore it… it would only add to her beauty and grace. But seeing Victoria wear it, he only saw it as disgusting. Her voice imitated his mother's as fake sweet honey as she sighed playing the cute pouty act "I thought since I was your intended mate, that I had right to do so." He looked at her and glared more intensely, did she really think this stupid act would attract him to her? Like he were her prey? Was she trying to bait him? He could smell her scent change it carried the scent of fear in her already perfumed scent, it wasn't enticing it was like dead flowers.

There was a loud clap "Sesshomaru, Victoria! Come now no fighting." Hearing that both Sesshomaru and Victoria turned to his mother who had her hands together, she had clapped to get their attention like children. Her smile was hopeful this time, 'Her hopes of us being a mated pair are wasted.'

"If she would show proper respect there would be no conflict," he coldly informed his mother. Despite his somewhat negative emotions for his mother. She was still his mother and he would show her a decent amount of respect. He spoke again informing them both even more "I am the Lord of the West and Alpha in any relationship. She is to know my word is law."

Victoria bowed her head and mumbled an apology, as she did so she smiled and blushed. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal for him, it was sickening. She must think if she does this it will please him enough to go and later claim and please her. 'Hn, her hopes are wasted.' Just then to interrupt this odd atmosphere, General Takashi walked in. He quickly bowed to show his respect and apologizes for interrupting. He walked over to his Lord and knelt down whispered in his ear while his hand blocked Inu Kimi and Victoria from reading his lips. Sesshomaru waved his general away and he gritted his teeth together as his lips made a fine line. His breathing increased only a bit and his eyes narrowed a bit as the lining of his eye were turning slightly pink, barely noticeable by anyone though. Inu Kimi smiled her eyes held a coy look to them, she had noticed… He stood up calmly as his fist clenched in his sleeves, his mother looked at him and smiled at him as she hid behind her fan "My, my Sesshomaru I never scene you quite this upset before."

"Mother, I am leaving immediately." He took a deep breath before walking away his body seemed rigid and it spoke a warning to any who tried to stop him. She stood up and walked not from from behind him "Oh Sesshomaru dear won't you stay the night? It is dusk and it takes a while to get to the palace. Besides you haven't stayed here in quite a while."

"Fine, I shall return." He quickly informed her before walking to a hallways that led to the courtyard. His mother had stopped at the hall to watch him fly away she sighed and spoke softly "Farewell Lord Sesshomaru."

AN: Still many more to post.


	21. Father in law

With that he flew off into the tree line and he was pissed and scared beyond belief, his general had just informed him his mate was gone and nowhere to be found. He was raging with anger, how could they lose her? She was a handful yes… but surely they could caught her if she tried to leave. His fear started to leave his system as he soon picked up the flowery scent of his mate, it was different from Victoria's. Rin's flowery scent was natural not spray on. Sesshomaru thought about why his mate would be this far out here she must have been flying or running earlier, because her scent was thick in the wind and yet it was weak too. Like she had been here a few hours ago. He flew faster as he followed her scent to where it focused more on the ground, he then landed 'I'll continue on foot from here.' He was looking ahead to see where his mate's scent was leading him.

Rin smiled as she walked up towards a cave that was made from the bones of a giant fish. She often wondered why this cave didn't reek like rotten fish, but pushed that curiosity to the back of her mind. She looked down at Jaken's ghost as he walked beside her, she was thankful for her ability to hover. Afterall this was hot rock and she had forgotten her shoes in her and her Lord's chambers when she left. She hovered inches from the ground thanks to her long fluffy tail that draped over her shoulder. She felt something and looked behind her to see Jaken's ghost sitting on her tail, just like he had done when their Lord would fly.

She sighed as she got to the opening of the old sword smith's cave, Rin and Jaken's ghost walked in only to see a messy cave. Totosai was sitting and eating some fried lizard, he jumped up as he saw the intruders "AH!WH-WHO ARE YOU?!" Rin smiled looking at him, he hadn't changed a bit. Still wore the same old rags and his goote was just as frizzy as always along with the little hair he had on his head. She nearly giggled at how the old demon panicked, seeing her. The old man held his stick with his lizard at her hoping to strike some fear in her, he was a swordsmith using his dinner as his weapon and protection. It was very amusing. Her watched her not letting his guard down as he watched her, slowly walking closer and showed him a bright kind and innocent smile "Hello, I just decided to stop by."

"TEL-TELL SESSHOMARU I-I'LL MAKE N-NO MORE… HE D-DOESN'T NEED FOUR SWORDS!" She smiled and showed him her beautiful sword the one he crafted at the request of her Lord, she bowed her head and handed it to him "I love it, I just wanted to thank you."

He took it from its sheath which was a beautiful silver and pink, the blade was such a shiny silver it was nearly blinding. However it wasn't just plain silver it was beautifully decorated with light pink and light purple engravings of blooming flowers on the sides of the blade. The sword had remarkable powers, he himself didn't know of all the powers it had. He gave it the same powers as Sesshomaru's two swords the Tenseiga and the Bakusaiga. It was able to use the powers as Lord Sesshomaru's swords, but at the same time it's powers could be altered or changed due to the wielder.

Rin looked at where she could sit, and found a spot not far from him. She made her fur expand and lengthen so she could make it like a soft bed rather than sit on the stone floor that was less than comfortable. Totosai huffed and sat on his stone floor that was covered with a very thing dirty brown cloth, she hoped he didn't take offense. The old man looked at her and smiled then saw the toad had fallen off of her furry tail, she smiled apologizing. She had totally forgotten he was sitting on her tail before she used it as a bed. Jaken huffed like the old demon and sat on the stone floor, he was a ghost and didn't really care if he sat on the stone floor. The old transparent toad spoke up to get the old swordsmith's attention "Totosai, I believe you are familiar with Rin." The old man looked at her and tilted his head before crossing his arms and moving his lips to the side in thought "Eh…" Jaken had his arms crossed with his staff of two heads with him and groaned, before explaining "The little mortal young girl who traveled with Sesshomaru and I!?" The old demon nodded remembering the time when Sounga had taken control of a dead samurai that was responsible for Inu no Tashio's death. His brain brought up the image of a short young sweet little mortal girl. She had a big smile always on her face, and peach tinted skin from her hours in the sun, she had dark eyes and dark hair that were both wild just like her.

"Hm, Yes… I seem to remember that one. I met her when Sounga was causing trouble and then when Lord Sesshomaru was learning about his sword's meido."

"Yes, that's the one. Her name was Rin." The toad angrily informed the old sword's smith, the old man tilted his head to the side as moved his lips to the side of his mouth thinking before he asked his question "Say what ever happened to that little girl? Did she die? Lord Sesshomaru hasn't brought her here with him so…Hey what's the story with that girl, I thought Lord Sesshomaru hated mortals."

Jaken nodded and spoke in his nasally voice " Here I'll just be blunt so not to confused a tired old geezer like you. But she was killed by wolves not long after helping Lord Sesshomaru when, Inuyasha had injured him. Lord Sesshomaru revived her with Tenseiga, but sadly she was killed during his training with the sword at his mother's mansion. But his mother was kind enough to revive her once more, after that Lord Sesshomaru tried his best to keep her away from harm and safe."

"Jaken, please hurry this story is becoming awfully long."

The old toad just glared harshly at him before huffing and quickly finishing "He gave her some of his blood to strengthen her and adopted her as his pup, not long after defeating Naraku. However a demon still nearly killed her and by a miracle the blood in her changed. It pushed out all her mortal blood so that all that was left was Lord Sesshomaru blood, and it soon replaced all her mortal blood. Not long after that I died protecting them both. She is mate now carries his heir and is the woman before you."

"Oh well I'm very surprised that he would take a young mate, well a mate at all to be honest. However it makes sense now to why he wanted such a feminine sword.."

"I love it, it's beautiful." Rin informed him as she ignored his earlier comment on their mating. She smiled a sweet smile to the old man that she remembered had helped during her Lord's training with his new sword, with his father's sword and when they defeated Sounga. The old man shrugged and rolled his shoulders trying to relieve his old bones as he spoke carefree it seemed "I did my best. If I didn't he would decapitate me." Suddenly another figure entered the room and appeared before young Rin, she looked up from the comfort of her own tail to see a man who stood tall and proud. His hair was like a long frozen waterfall with its silver hued strands in a high ponytail cascading down his back.

She looked at his face and couldn't help but blush his face was had a healthy tanness with a single pair of rigid purple jagged stripes on each cheek. The purple matched both her mate's and her own crescent moon that laid on both of their foreheads. He stared at her with a pair of deep sun gold irises they were fixed on her own. He had two big white furs draped over his shoulders as they later joined as one on his back. His armor was as black as midnight while his yukata that showed many similarities to her lord's own yukata. This man's smile warmed her, the man had yet to speak… but she felt as if she had seen him before.

But where?

Who was this odd man?

Finally her head had searched the contents of her memories so well that she remembered where she had seen him, once in a blue flame after her Lord defeated Sounga and then again in a painting at the palace she now lived in. She sighed and smiled looking up at him, after seeing Jaken this next ghost didn't surprise her as much as he would have. Her voice came out a cross between timid and confident as she spoke with a sweetness that rivaled both honey and sugar. "You're, my Mate's father... Inu no Tashio."

He nodded and smiled as he bowed his head to her "Yes, I am. Also I think is should tell you, I'm a ghost." Rin smiled giggled which surprised him making his silver eyebrows raise at her reaction "I just kind of guessed, after all you are a bit see through." He went and sat down beside his daughter in law, Totosai bowed to his former lord "Master it's nice to see you again."

"I often am around this place," he said with little care in his voice. This way of speaking in a way reminded her more of Inuyasha than her Lord. Rin shrugged the feeling off and assumed her Mate probably takes his after his mother more than his father. Then again she never met another quite like him, perhaps he took after no one… well besides his looks which he has to get from his parents.

Totosai nodded and grumbled before remembering his dinner and decided to finally eat what he had raised as a weapon against Rin before. The lizard was very crispy and it tasted very well cooked to the cold sword smith "Yeah I know, who else would plays tricks on me. I see swords moving by themselves and other strange things." Rin looked at Inu no Tashio who held a smile similar to Inuyasha's cocky one, it somewhat warmed her heart.

"Hey I like to mess with you, not like I have much else to do." Hearing that Rin concluded, that her Lord really didn't have the same personality as his father. Nope, Inuyasha most definitely took after him that much was very certain. The cocky grin, the joking around, his smart mouth… well actually Sesshomaru had a smart mouth too.

"Master death hasn't changed you in the slightest."

Inu no Tashio ignored the old sword smith's words as he then turned to a woman who was knew to him. However he was very happy that his cold hearted son found such a sweet and warm hearted mate, if he had to be honest he never would think that Sesshomaru would mate unless being arranged. But this girl even though he hasn't known her as long as his son, there was something that drew one to her like she was the sunshine… she was like sunshine after being kept in the darkness for a long time.

His voice reached her ears and she was instantly interested "Rin, would you like to hear stories of Sesshomaru?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly she was getting a bit tired but she was more awake than before at the mention of her mate. It was true she would love to hear stories of him, she laid down and Inu no Tashio moved closer to her so he could see her better as he spoke. "How about I tell you stories that Sesshomaru probably wouldn't share with you, nothing bad of course. But since I'm dead not like he can do much to me."

Jaken nodded on thinking of the days when he would speak about something that Sesshomaru didn't like and if Rin were around, then that mean he would be beaten for exposing her to such topics. Like how his smile only meant horrible things like death and pain. Jaken shook off the memories of his many beatings as he heard Totosai speak up "Hey I'm still alive and would like to be alive for many centuries to come." The other three just shrugged ignoring his pleas as Jaken and Rin listened intently to the former Lord of the West. As they listened to the stories he told they took them to a time far into the past...

OKAY I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT I WANTED A THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE ONLY SESSHOMARU! IT WILL BE LONG!


	22. Sesshomaru's Sad Past

Inu no Tashio walked around the corner only to have his eyes land on his son who was in the hallway. He stood there standing as he didn't even notice his father and his Alpha was present, Inu no Tashio narrowed his eyes a fraction. There was something off about his son, he always seemed sort of out of it. It was almost like he wasn't here in this world but in one he wished he were in. The Lord of the West continued towards his son, anger was now present in his mind. Being out of it as much as his son was…

It was dangerous. He would be easily attacked and being the only heir, Inu no Tashio wasn't going to have that. He approached him and saw what his son was staring at. The Lord of the West's eyes widened a fraction at what his son seemed so interested in, suddenly a small almost mute voice rose to the Lord's ears. He looked down at his son who continued to stare at the painting "Father, who is this man?" A slow smile crossed Inu no Tashio's lips, as he thought 'Perhaps he is not as out of it as i had thought.' Clearing his voice he answered his son with no real emotion in his voice "My Father." He watched his son stare at the painting without making any notion that he had heard his father, that was until he spoke a few mintues later "What happened to grandfather?"

Without hesitating Inu no Tashio spoke with complete honesty "I killed him." Sesshomaru turned at the mention of this cruel act as his eyes widened, for what reason Inu no Tashio wasn't sure. Even when his son widened his eyes due to some emotion he felt, his father couldn't read what emotion caused his son to widen his eyes.

Shock?

Horror?

Fear?

Wonder?

Inu no Tashio couldn't tell, his son's eyes slowly went back to their normal composure "Why?" Taking a deep breath Inu no Tashio thought of how to say it so his young pup of only two years in mortal years, but four years in demon years would understand. How do you explain something like death to a young pup? He was not sure.

"My father saw how strong I grew, he feared my strength and tried to have me killed. We fought and I won. So my father died that day, and with him his mate… my mother."

"Where is Grandmother's painting?"

"My father wanted no one to know her beauty, so after your mother and I passed the age of four in mortal years she was locked away. We only found her after my father and her had both died, it seems he had put a barrier in front of her chamber door so no one would find her."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away, Inu no Tashio watched his son walk away and he sighed looking up at the painting of his father. Inu no Tashio soon left down the hallway to go to his study and look at matters concerning his clan and his lands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru is now two years only making him six in demon years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Western heir was growing into a fine young male, he was now mostly in the company of his tutor or his own company. Inu no Tashio had spoken to Inu Kimi about she needs to spend time with their pup, after all it is a mother's duty. As well as raising the pup, however she simply shrugs him off and says she did her part already. She did not seem to be like most mothers, most were very affectionate with their pups and played or spent time with them at least. But their pup often was by himself and it wasn't good, he needs to learn to interact with a pact and to be part of one.

Inu no Tashio heard a knock on his door and saw his little flea servant Myouga, he narrowed his eyes on the flea. It was the fleas job at the moment to watch over his pup. Whatever reason he was here wasn't good. The flea landed on his Lord's neck before jumping to sit on his nose, he wasn't even going to get a sip of blood this news was too important "Master, Sesshomaru has just seriously injured on of his pack! I'm afraid Ren has a large gash in his leg and a few other injuries." The Lord of the West stood quickly as he rose from his desk, this was not good his late brother's son was under his care now. He promised his late brother that he would protect his son and raise him well, so he couldn't have Sesshomaru harming him.

His brother and his mate had been killed by a member of the panther clan, only a year after their son's birth. He shook off the sad memory and focusing on his current irritation with his pup. Most pups his age form small playing groups that turn into their personal packs, these packs help form trust that is unrivaled. That way they have ones to count on no matter what, however his son hadn't seem interested in such a thing. So Inu no Tashio had to form one for his son. The members included Ren, Takashi, and Victoria since she was going to stay here for the summer. Since his son didn't want a pack in the first place he decided to only make it a small three members, so not to overwhelm his son. And perhaps such a small pack would interest his son.

He came upon the scene Myouga spoke of, Ren was lying on the ground bleeding a good amount that one should worry about. Inu no Tashio quickened his walk the scent of blood was overwhelming to most, he was surprised that his pup wasn't being affected. It irritated his nose and he didn't show it, but he was sure his son felt it more than he did… being a pup and all. Inu no Tashio scooped up his nephew and shot a cold threatening glare to his son who just stared indifferently to him. It was like his son felt nothing…

No guilt.

No regret.

No anger.

No sadness.

Nothing…

Victoria on the other hand was on her hands and knees crying her poor little blue eyes out. Takashi stood over her trying to comfort her, by rubbing her back and whispering "Ren is not only strong, but Lord Inu no Tashio will save him. Don't worry." He had to get Ren to the healer that lived in the palace. Quickly he rushed to the healer's quarters and had him look over the pup. Once being told that the bleeding had stopped and that he would make a full recovery he left Ren to the healer and left to find his troubling son.

He found Inu Kimi with his son, she stood with Victoria hiding behind her. The little girl had a fist of the blue yukata her possible mother in law wore. Inu Kimi and him and spoken if they are not gifted with a daughter then she would be the next option, however they still had plenty of time for creating a daughter and Sesshomaru was more than a handful at the moment. He watched from a far as Inu Kimi glared down at their pup.

A loud smack filled the air and Sesshomaru stood indifferently as if nothing had even happened. But there was a bright red hand print that was slowly turning a purplish shade, it would no doubt leave a bruise. Inu no Tashio stared he had never expected her to react like that, they were boys and it seemed boys often fought. They would get in fights and come out with injuries and yes, Sesshomaru should be punished but he didn't see how being hit would make their pup learn. He didn't seem to care. Sesshomaru just stood there as his mother glared down at him and raised her voice "Why do such an act?! Why harm your cousin?! He your pack member!" He looked at her with no expression as he didn't even blink "I need no one, he is only a bother."

"A bother?! How could you be so cruel?"

"Mother, you should be able to understand. Afterall you tell the maids that I'm a bother to you, surely you understand." His voice was not totally emotionless they held hidden anger and pain, with a challenging tone to it. Inu no Tashio was angered not only at his pup for his behavior that was not acceptable, but at his mate. No wonder why their pup was odd, he didn't have a mother to help with his upbringing. Now that he thought about it he couldn't really remember seeing his pup and mate together happily. It seemed she did not enjoy children, or at least not their child. He walked over to Inu Kimi now had her finger's glowing, which meant poison. Sesshomaru just stared as his mother again raised her hand to him. But just when he expected to be hit, his eyes widened fully to see his father standing there between them. His father had grabbed his mother's hand blocking the poison filled blow that was supposed to hit him.

'Father saved me?'

Sesshomaru looked up at his father and then quickly remembered his mask that he had to keep in check. When he was little he was often hit by his mother, but his father hadn't seen it. Sesshomaru didn't understand why his mother hadn't liked him. What had he done to displease her so? He could just give her a flower and she would smack it out of his hand or say something cruel and walk away. He would often go hide somewhere and cry to himself, but if his father stumbled upon him his father would only pass by and say something very cruel. Something that only made him feel worse inside "No, not cry. A man does not show his tears, not ever. A lord will die before he shows his tears and you are my heir you will be a lord one day."

Sesshomaru always pondered over his father's constant reminder that one day he would be where is father is. One day there would no longer be an Lord Inu no Tashio, there would be the Great Lord Sesshomaru. He whispered the words to himself often "Die before I cry." After repeating it many times Sesshomaru crying sessions shortened until they stopped altogether. The somber look he used to always wear soon changed to one of indifference. Before anyone had noticed it seemed that Sesshomaru's smile, cries, laughter, and all other emotion had left his little body. He hardly if ever showed even a hint of emotion and as he was growing older his cold mask became thicker and thicker.

Inu no Tashio looked at Inu Kimi with anger in his eyes as his voice echoed with a firm growl "No longer lay your hands on Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru blinked at his father and gulped hearing the rattling of his growl shake the ground and even his bones. The young pup just starred watching his mother turn around saying nothing and leaving. She had submitted to his father? Publicly? He had never seen his mother back down from anyone she would even argue with servants and she always won, she had never submitted.

Sesshomaru looked up at his father and decided to ask his father a question that was secretly burning in his mind "So is Ren going to live?" Inu no Tashio looked down at his small son and nodded before coolly his previously angry tone "Yes, Ren only has a gash in his leg, a broken arm and a few other cuts there and there." Sesshomaru nodded and began to walk away his long mid back length hair that seemed a perfect blend of his father's silver and his mother's snowy blend. Inu no Tashio stared at his son and sighed "Sesshomaru you're going to spend the day with your father today." His son's turned around quickly surprised by the command. The current Lord, looked down at his son. He looked at his son's face for any reaction but got nothing. However the boy's eyes thought they were cold and emotionless held a small flicker.

Happiness?

His son followed behind him closely as he led his son to his office. Taking a deep breath he ordered his son to walk beside, peeking out of the corner of his eye he looked at his son taking in his son's appearance. His son took after his mother rather than his father it seemed, despite the fact they were siblings. Sesshomaru's markings were more like his mother's, he carried two fine maroon stripes on each cheek as well as the purple crescent moon. His eyes were gold but had a tint of copper to them more like his father's rather than his mother's lighter gold irises. He also for now only seemed to have a small tail over his shoulder, but as he aged it would split and form two going on his back, and they would soon become like his.

Inu no Tashio smiled a cocky grin his son was a fine looking pup and would be a good looking Lord when his time came to become Lord of the west. Sesshomaru sighed and thought to himself how he must remain indifferent, even though he was very very happy that his father had saved him and was now wanting him by his side for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru is now a ten years old in demon years

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru hadn't changed much the only change really was he was a bit taller and if you asked anyone they would say that he was more threatening that was for sure. But that didn't stop his kidnappers, they had heard rumors but did they care? No, They did not. Sesshomaru woke with a start as he recalled what had just happened roughly an hour ago. He looked at his arms wondering why he couldn't feel them at the moment, he curiosity was soon answered. What was making his arms numb were special ropes that glowed purple, they had a special poison that made your limbs numb.

He closed his eyes and mentally smiled 'Perhaps these fools at least have a decent idea. I bet they heard how I killed my last kidnappers.' Opening his eyes he saw his kidnapper holding him was a female panther demon. Kami how he wished his father had just destroyed their whole raise, he hated all of them. The panther raise was one of foolish cowards who take on challenges they are sure to lose.

A panther that had a appearance that she was winter as an embodied form stood beside the tall fat earth looking panther demon. The panther tribe was known for their members taking on appearances and having powers dealing with elements or seasons. The female demon who looked like winter spoke sweetly to him with a tone that spoke of her attraction for him "So Sesshomaru, are ya scared?" Was he supposed to be? What a fool idea, him fearing another being. He glared at the female and said nothing, he looked up at the night sky and understood that they weren't far from his father's palace. It wouldn't take long for his father to find out, and even with his arms bound he could sure give these demons a little hell.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and closed his eyes gathering his energy, his father had been teaching him how to control his inner demon lately. This would be a good time to practice, he smiled and he heard the male holding him scream and then he felt the ground. Sesshomaru was keeping his chuckle to himself he was letting his inner demon come out to play, and its energy had just burned this weak panther. 'These beings that are so low my energy can injure them how did they think abducting me was going to go?'

His eyes bled red and his pupils turned blue, his hair was flowing all around with his inner beast's energy. But then everything went black as he felt pain upside his head. As darkness overtook him he saw a light. That light was not a light, it was a glow maybe? Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the glow as curiosity filled him, but when coming closer wonder filled him. Awe in the beauty of this goddess that stood before him. This odd otherworldly beauty had snowy white hair, that's what he saw in the darkness. It was like the moon was illuminating her beautiful hair. As she lifted her head so that her bangs which were hiding her eyes as the shadows hid the rest of her face. Her eyes were the first thing he noticed and why shouldn't he they were the most beautiful shade of gold he had ever seen.

He didn't know who to compare them, were they as warm and gold as the sun, or as shiny as the golden wheat when it hit harvest time? Could it be like honey? He wasn't sure it was too many things to be just one thing. This woman's face seemed to almost match his own, his markings were on her face. It seemed to only add to her beauty and her feminine beauty, it also gave him a feeling of pride to see her wear his markings. The woman before him smiled a bright white smile that rivaled a diamond's beauty, her twin maroon stripes rose slightly as she smiled. Her purple crescent moon was in the middle of her forehead like a rare jewel that should be showed to every living soul. Her pale skin shone as the light made the rest of her glow, match the rest of her. She looked like a beautiful goddess.

Sesshomaru was still walking towards her, just inches from her. He stretched out his hand trying to touch her. He had to know… To know if this woman here was real, she smiled more as a powerful gust of wind blew her hair to the side showing off a mark that got all over his attention. 'There!' On her neck was a bite mark that he knew was his, he didn't know how he knew. But he knew. She was his mate! This woman who was wearing a robe of the most beautiful white silk was his. This goddess… Was his!

He opened his arms as he closed the gap between them. Sesshomaru was not known to be a boy who showed feelings, but there was something that made him want to give everything to this girl. She looked his age and she was special. He opened his eyes when he felt the embrace change. There was a change of weight in his arms, he looked down and what was in his arms was something different. In his arms was a small mortal girl about the age of six or seven? Maybe eight? He wasn't sure. But this little girl looked up at him she wasn't the same girl he saw before, she was like the opposite. This girl had dark brown chocolate orbs that were adorably large. Her dark brown almost black locks were thick and wild but neatly managed to hang a little past her shoulders. Her skin wasn't glowing white like the goddess, it was more of a warm lightly tanned peach colored. She no longer wore that breathtaking fine white silk robe this girl wore a light orange and cream checkered yukata.

This girl giggled up at him and the same invisible wind blew showing she also bore his mark, the same mark as the goddess before. His mate mark! It didn't make sense! But then the darkness around him turned bright red and it made him blink the sudden change of color surprised him. When he opened his eyes the girl was no longer in his arms but lying dead on the ground, her head was facing him as she lied in a pool of her own blood. Her lips moved without any sound coming out 'I'll wait for you, My Lord Sesshomaru.' The place he was in suddenly seemed to explode and a cloud sound rumbled through the entire world that was only one color, a scarlet red. With that loud rumble followed by several screams he woke jumping out of his sleeping form, he looked around as he sat up. His eyes wide in confusion and horror over his dream, his breathing came quick and labored with shock and confusion over whelming him. He looked up to see scarlet flash before him as one of the panthers who helped kidnap him fall on the ground lifeless.

Before him were many of the panther soldiers who had captured him, all but two the female who smelt of desire for him and the male who had carried him. Together their party was fifteen and they were the only two to escape it seemed. He looked up at a scream and it sounded like the female who looked of winter, followed by a loud howl. His eyes went back to their emotionless gaze as he took notice of the situation, his father had found them and he was taking care of them. After about two minutes his father emerged from the forest without any blood on him as he stood in his humanoid form.

"Sesshomaru, you know better than to go off by yourself." He teased his son, who just glared at him. He held out his sword Sounga and broke the ropes holding his son, he then gave his son a cocky grin and picked him his son. He knew those ropes were coated with numbing poison "I trust you didn't suffer much."

"No. Father, I was quite content."

Inu no Tashio glared at his son as he walked back towards their home, he was in no worry it was a nice night "Do not lie. I can smell your fear." Sesshomaru bit his inner lip as his lips formed a firm straight line at the mention of that word 'Fear,' he didn't want to ever know that feeling again. Taking a deep breath he decided perhaps his father could explain the dream he had experienced. Inu no Tashio listened and smiled, by the sounds of it. Victoria was not his mate to be, but he dreamed of two mates… So? Perhaps they were one? Or he wouldn't be able to choose? Maybe she was reincarnated? Or just looked different? He didn't want his son to see that he too couldn't understand the dream his son had just a few moments ago.

"Well it seem you my son are going to get many beautiful women, both demon and mortal alike."

"What are mortals like?" Inu no Tashio stopped at the question, he had forgotten that Sesshomaru had never been to a mortal village before. He hadn't actually been out of the Western palace, no at least not on purpose.

"Sesshomaru would you like to see a mortal?"

He watched as his son nodded, with his nose leading the way Inu no Tashio found a village close by. This village was a wealthy looking one it seemed, it had a small mansion. He wondered how he could show his son a mortal without causing a war or two much distress. Inu no Tashio grinned with confidence he would just tell them he has come to visit and to check on the village's well being after all they lived in his lands. He was their lord!

He landed in front of the mansion within seconds several soldiers surrounded him, he glared at them hoping they wouldn't challenge him. To be honest he didn't really want any bloodshed to occur. This would just be a lesson to teach his son, then they could stay in the palace. Well he could, that was until he was better at defending himself anyways. He raised his voice for all to hear, as he held his son close in his left arm. If any of the mortals tried anything he would leave and take his only heir to where it's safe, before he destroyed the village and turned it into dust.

"I wish to see the head of the household!"

"Demon we shall destroy you!" The stupid mortal soldiers screamed.

Inu no Tashio spoke firmly with warning "Do that I will destroy all your families and the entire village, not just yourselves." Sesshomaru looked at his father in awe, this father was really cool. He was struck fear into these odd creatures, he looked so calm, he was just amazing. Sesshomaru smiled internally to himself as he made a new goal for himself 'I will be the Greatest Lord of the West throughout history!'

Sesshomaru suddenly saw a man standing at the door of the mansion and behind him was a small girl. Inu no Tashio's eyes were drawn to this little girl like fate, she looked around the age of twelve and she was a beauty. Well for a mortal that is. She had long sleek hair that was black as night and as straight as an arrow. Her lips were small but pink like cherry blossoms, her eyes were wide with curiosity and they were a deep deep brown that looked like they might suck him into an abyss if he weren't careful.

He looked at the male who said he was the lord of the village "I see, I am Lord Inu no Tashio. I am Lord over all of this region. So is this your heiress?" The mortal who neither Sesshomaru or Inu no Tashio was paying attention to nodded and spoke "Yes, my only child. Her name is Izayoi. Be polite Izayoi, say hello to Lord Inu no Tashio." The young girl gulped and nodded before doing her best at attempting a perfect bow. Her clumsiness was not plaguing her right now, for that she was grateful.

Sesshomaru watched his father and these odd beings communicate for a bit, it was maybe five minutes later their conversation was over. He hadn't really been paying attention he was looking at these odd creatures, as soon as he returned he would ask not only his father but he tutor about these being as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru now both looked and acted fourteen, it had been four years

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His father and him were in the valley of the dragons. They were fighting the most terrifying dragon by the name of Ryukotsusei. Inu no Tashio leapt toward the dragon and flung his mighty sword releasing a huge wave of power from his blade Sounga. Sesshomaru saw the dragon move curling into a ball to protect himself from the attack flying towards him. He held his father's sword tetseiga firmly in his grip, his father had hold him only this once would he be allowed to use it. Sesshomaru knew he had to use it correctly then perhaps his father would truly give it to him rather than just borrowing it. Taking a deep breath he thrust the sword releasing the wind scar, though he didn't show it he was thrilled. He was thrilled he understood how to use it on his first try. He hoped her father saw and would see this as he was fated to wield this blade.

Inu no Tashio charged again and this time was in his true form as he charged grabbing the snake like dragon with his powerful and poisonous jaws. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if his father was going to kill him this time or if he required his help. Standing back and waiting for his father to signal him he saw no signal but heard a screech from the dragon and saw his father back away growling at the now injured dragon. Sesshomaru internally smiled with pride in his father, the dragon now had a claw mark almost spilling out his guts. It wasn't long before his scales were moving to seal up the cut. He had to act fast he charged and changed into his true form just like his father had and grabbed the beast in the same spot his father had. He injected his poison into the dragon's system hoping to weaken or better yet kill it as it's body healed itself, it would trap the poison inside.

Just as he pulled away to get back and watch his father agree at his quick thinking. Soon as Sesshomaru backed away he saw his father run towards him in almost slow motion it seemed. He turned to look at his side and before he knew it all was black and cold, there was nothing. Everything was gone, over… the end. He saw a white light and small little goblins trying to lead him down the white tunnel, he found it hard but he was refusing.

Inu no Tashio watched in horror as he saw his son being thrown across the canyon, he heard his son not even make a sound. The only sound he heard was a loud snap of bones and the sound of rocks giving way. He rushed towards the dragon and with a single charge he sunk not only his teeth but his claws deep within the dragon's scales, and this pinned him the the wall. However the great Lord Inu no Tashio had failed to noticed the dragon had his claws raised. Pulling away to see the dragon laying there as it seemed his life force was slipping from him, the dog Lord watched in victory only to hear the enemy's heart still beating.

'He's alive… but dormant. Fine, that's fine.'

He looked over the direction of his son and only heir. Running over full speed not caring about this blood spilling everywhere. He had barely even noticed that he had been seriously injured, he had been too concerned for his son. Seeing his son, a boy he saw as a small little innocent and harmless baby, turn into a fine young heir who would no doubt be worthy of being the next Lord of the West. That heir he raised and took under his wing raising him in the place of a mother, Sesshomaru spent nearly every day with his father. Inu no Tashio stared in horror as fear filled his entire being seeing his son lay here. In his humanoid dead and lying on the rocks like with dust covering him and blood coating his yukata that was once white, it was now ruby showing his life that was no longer here. So it no longer needed a working body or blood.

Tears formed in Inu no Tashio's eyes as he saw his son before him unmoving "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru!" Without giving it much thought he stabbed Sounga into the ground and pulled out Tensegia, he prayed to the sword. Something he had never done, prayed. He lifted the sword and swung it… he waited for what was to happen next. Inu no Tashio watched his son a boy he had loved more than he had even realized.

His dust and blood covered face twitched as his sun golden hues were revealed as his eye shot open with new life. His heart was loud and thundering in his chest as his breathing was scared and labored, Inu no Tashio did something he didn't think he would ever do. He got down on his knees and embraced his son as a tear flew down his left eyes "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru felt his father a man he had so admire shake as he hugged him "Father? Why are you displaying such weakness before me?" His father pulled away roughly and glared "Because i just watched my SON DIE!" Sesshomaru jerked to look at his father, he was surprised and confused. But he felt fear at knowing he was dead, he remembered being led down a bright tunnel by goblins… but then he was suddenly ripped away from all of that and back here. He thought he was just knocked out….

'I died?'

"Sesshomaru don't you ever die again! I can't bring you back again!"

For the first time in his life he nodded dumbly as he couldn't get over the fact he had just died. That thought stunned him. It stunned every fiber of him. He looked at his father and his eyes widened. His father had a deep gash just under his heart that was spilling pools of blood "Father, you're bleeding!'

Inu no Tashio looked down and sighed it was true even he would die from blood loss if they didn't get back to the palace. When they arrived at the palace Sesshomaru went to bathe and calm down as he redressed and looked as if he hadn't ever died. That would just stay between him and his father, no one would know of it. Suddenly he heard his mother screaming. He sighed and walked out of his room to see what was going on, in the courtyard his father was standing as Inu Kimi was screaming with tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to go get yourself killed?! Killed for a mortal whore?!"

"She is my true mate, Inu Kimi! We were arranged!"

"You mated me!"

"You know the connection didn't complete its unfinished!"

Sesshomaru watched as his father took to the skies, before knowing what he was doing he rushed past his mother following his father by foot as he went through the forest. He watched his father land on a beach, curiosity hit him. He knew who his mother was talking about, the mortal whore… It was that girl he saw when his father took him to that mortal village for the first time. It didn't take a genius to understand that within the last year and a half that he smelt like a mortal almost all the time bathed in that woman's scent. Izayoi. He had always thought his mother was his father's mate, but it seems she wasn't… but this mortal was.

Anger filled him as he walked finding his father standing on a beach, he stood on a tall hill of sand. 'The ocean seems to match my anger,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He looked up at his father "Are you really going?" His father wasn't facing him, Sesshomaru could still smell the blood from this father's horrible wound. The healer had been working on it for roughly two hours, until his father left the palace. He was still injured and rushing into war. Sesshomaru decided to try and get his father to leave with him "Give me the swords tetseiga and sounga, before you go." His father stiffened and it had the effect he wanted his father was now upset, perhaps he would punish him at the palace. But after a short conversation over power and protecting others, his father left running to his death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night Sesshomaru hid in the forest deep within a cave for no one to see him, as he cried and mourned his father. The man who was once a stranger to him. That man then became a friend, a true father, and teacher he was everything… and now he was gone. He couldn't stay in the palace without his father, it would be so empty and pointless. He had no desire to lead right now… besides he had to get stronger, stronger so that no enemy can kill him. He had been killed by a dragon and his father was killed by a mortal… he would not shame their family by being killed again, and he would become the strongest Lord the West would ever see.

With that Sesshomaru stood walking out of the palace his eyes back to their normal emotionless look with a new feeling bone chilling heartlessness behind it. Sesshomaru walked proudly through the forest unaware his father's ghost was watching feeling horrible for leaving both his sons, and his mate to the cruel world be only be further hurt by it.

AN: So Sad!


	23. Mother

Rin fell to sleep not long after the last story, the story of where his cold personality became permanent. In a way it broke her heart and then again that was the Sesshomaru she knew. The cold Lord of the West who was sweet to her and yet sometimes still cold. She loved him for him and that was that. If he acted happy and cocky like both Inuyasha and their father, then Rin thought to herself 'I'm not sure I would have grown to love him as I do. If he acted like them I would have probably saw him as not my type. I'm glad he is cold and distant, even if it sometimes hurts me.'

Inu no Tashio looked at his daughter in law as she slept. Her body peacefully moving up and down with her slow breathing. He didn't hold it against her that she fell asleep at the end of his story, right when he was going to ask the question that plagued his mind 'How did you come to love my son?' He was a bit sad that he was unable to ask her this, but he didn't hold her falling asleep against her. Afterall she must be really tired. She was tired, after all her the ghost Jaken had said she was with pup. Inu no Tashio sat there and continued to stare at her. She was so beautiful and would no doubt be so even if she were mortal now. This girl also had a strange amount of happiness, almost as if it were happiness and kindness that flowed through her veins and not blood.

It also seemed as if she just had this pure innocence to her the air around her was filled with her strong flowery scent, which was quite pleasing. She seemed to be filled with his unremarkable warmth that would warm anyone's cold soul to accept her instantly. It puzzled him, how could she have all these traits that were so unlike his son? His son had raised her, along with his grumpy toad beside him. How could a young girl be raised by those two souls who held no warmth or kindness in them, and be as happy,kind,sweet, caring, warm, and innocent as she was? It was a mystery to him.

"Sesshomaru seems to have found himself a wonderful mate."

Jaken nodded and coughed clearing his throat as he rummaged through his memories finding one he wished to share, to further prove Inu no Tashio's reasoning. Inu no Tashio looked at the toad along with the old swords smith, it was clear that the toad was going to share a story as well. The two old men listened as the toad spoke "Rin had actually saved my life just a few months after she started to follow, Lord Sesshomaru. I remember it clearly, I had been stung by a poisonous insect and was doomed to die. Our Lord at the time was chasing a dangerous enemy, I told Rin farewell as I made my peace with death. She cried for me and begged for any information on how to save me, I told her of a nearby herbal garden and the berries to get. Sesshomaru brought her back, it seemed she had fainted. The girl had fallen off a cliff after grabbing the berries, she had nearly died to save me. One who always teased and bullied her."

Inu no Tashio as well as Totosai seemed amazed at the story as they turned their attention from the toad who had just shared a very interesting story about an odd child who later grew up to be the mate of the great and powerful Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru.

Before anyone could object the toad's voice was echoing on the cave walls again as he spoke of the young girl again "She has a big heart, which is a great strength as it is a great downfall as well. Once a demon slayer boy had nearly killed her, she even after that claimed the boy was a kind brother or a kind friend to her. She however really is a demon on the inside, even when she as a small human girl at the age of six or eight? I can't remember. What I do remember is her constant fear of humans. She hated them with as almost as much passion as Lord Sesshomaru. She had said her family was killed by bandits and the villagers where she lived were very cruel, and every time a mortal had offered to take her in and accept her she always always turned them down without a second's thought it seemed. She had told me when we were alone the reason why…"

FLASH BACK

Rin smiled holding a melon she had stolen earlier that day, she looked at it and then shook it next to her ear and giggled. Jaken turned away from the fire he was poking and now focused on her "What are you doing you silly girl?!" She giggled a little more before placing the melon on her lap and looking at him with a big smile "It's making funny sounds. All wishy, swishy and sloshy kind of sounds. She smiled and grabbed the melon jumping up in down in celebration it seemed "I can't wait to eat it! It's going to be so sweet and juicy! Yummy Yummy For Our Tummies!" She sang as she danced around the fireplace, Jaken jumped up and pointed his finger at her "Now you calm down! With all the dirt your feet are kicked up the fire will go out!" She sighed and sat down looking at him before hearing a question "Rin, where did you go a few days ago? Before Sesshomaru brought you back I mean, were you not taken by the demon that lures children away?"

Rin sighed and looked down at the melon on her lap before nodding "Yes, all I remember is being mad that you said I would be long gone before Lord Sesshomaru ever had his empire. I remember falling asleep and then I heard a beautiful sound. That sound promised me everything I wanted. It promised me an eternity alive and beside Lord Sesshomaru."

"So that's how it lures children, by promising their unattainable desires." The toad watched Rin's distant look on her face not waver as she nodded her eyes seemed a bit glossier than normal, he quickly asked another question "That was all? How did our Lord get you back?"

She took in a deep breath and resumed her story of the event that was only a few days ago. Her voice came out somewhat sad as she explained further "When I finally seemed to wake from that odd daze, I realized where I was. I was in a cave that was full of other children, all of them were mortal children though. They seemed terrified of the demon who had played that song, he laid at the opening of the cave blocking out escape. I spoke with a few children and they were all terrified he would eat us, when I reassured him he wasn't that scary they looked at me like I was crazy. Not long after that a monk came and destroyed the demon with a few other monks. The children all left the cave to thank the monks, however I sat and waited for our Lord to find me."

"I see so he brought you-"

"Master Jaken! I wasn't finished!" His yellow orbs turned to see her dark brown irises filled with annoyance and determination, as her face held a very childish pout. She filled her lungs with new air before resuming her story "But a the head monk came in and tried to get me to leave the cave, I told him I was fine. But he grabbed me and dragged me out, I screamed for him to let me go. I screamed that I would not go to the village. I screamed for our Lord to save me and he did. He battled the monks and I was freed, but the monks were all still alive. The head monk grabbed my arm and asked for me to stay, to live with humans and that I shouldn't follow a demon. I of course broke free of his grasp and followed after our Lord. Then Lord Sesshomaru picked me up flew a ways and landed, then you spotted us."

"Our Lord fought monks?!"

"Yes, I think about six? Seven? Eight? Around that many of them anyways."

"Our Lord is very powerful indeed. However I must ask why not go with them? Afterall I told you that Lord Sesshomaru won't have his empire until after you're dead, most likely anyways."

"I couldn't leave Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru, Ah-Un, and even you Master Jaken… You are my family! I couldn't leave my family. Besides I don't belong with humans anymore, I'm not human. The human me died when wolves killed me. When Sesshomaru brought me back I vowed to follow him for the end of my days and that hasn't changed. I may be a mortal still in body, but not in soul!"

There was a rustle from the bushes and like magic, their Lord appeared from nowhere. Jaken watched Rin jump up and run over to him, she smiled and giggled in his presence "My Lord, may I ask you to slice this melon in fours?! Please my Lord?" Sesshomaru looked down indifferently at the child before taking the melon from her tiny hands and using his claws to finely slice it into four even pieces. Jaken watched in wonder, he had done what the girl asked without hesitation.

Sesshomaru walked over to a tree and sat down comfortably as little Rin followed him she thanked him and ran over to the dragon, Ah Un giving him a slice. The dragon let out a soft roar in thanks for the girl's gift before eating it, she bowed her respects to the dragon. Before Jaken knew it he had a melon slice in his hands and watched as she bowed and left, she ran and bowed deeply to their Lord. Jaken was shocked 'This girl expects him to eat a melon?! Mortal food?! Stolen food?! That is below our Lord, he would never.' His inner thoughts were cut short as his mouth fell open in wonder and shock, he had spoken too soon. Lord Sesshomaru held the melon slice offered to him, to his lips taking a small bite before nodding and giving it back to Rin.

'He ate it.' Rin giggled and sat beside her Lord, eating both her slice and the remaining of his slice.

END OF FLASHBACK

The toad looked at Inu no Tashio and Totosai for his reactions at his stories of the girl. Totosai just nodded mutely and Inu no Tashio just stared "She really seems like an odd little human girl and now she seems like an young demon lady, I think she is just what not only my son needs… but also the rest of the West." They all seemed to agree on this Totosai also threw his in little tale of the girl, his old voice carried throughout the cave as he spoke. "Yeah, I was truly surprised when I first met her during the battle with Sounga. She cheered and supported us as we fought bravely, she was determined to stay by our sides even if she couldn't fight. Most children demon and mortal would want to be left out of the battle somewhere safe. She insisted to come and help anyway she could, so she offered to be the eyes in the back of our heads to help see any fight from behind as well as cheer us on."

Inu no Tashio chuckled thinking of who his son so hated, mortals and yet he took in a girl who was mortal. However she was the same as him inside, where it counted and she hated mortals as well. Then as fate would have it she became demon, and now she was a demon… her mortal heart shined brightly along with her love, loyalty and kindness.

"I'm glad my son raised his young mate well, he raised her better than his mother had raised him during his more early and more impressionable years."

"What about you?" Totosai asked no longer fearing his Lord, it seems being a ghost made him less threatening.

Taking a deep breath the former Lord answered with honesty "I wasn't there a lot in his early years. I was too busy with wanting power and running the lands, and had believed my wife had been raising him with a mother's love. Before I realized it she had hurt him emotionally as had I in his early years." Stopping taking a deep breath before continuing he looked at the slumbering girl again "When I realized what we had done. He was around six in demon years I believe, I soon always have him at my side and spent nearly all my time with him, it seemed it was too late to change his personality and his cruel ways. My son suffered from loneliness during his early years and he in turn grew up with a distance to many, he was very independant."

"True, when one is raised one way it is hard to teach them and raise them another way." The sword smith nodded while he spoke, the toad called Jaken seemed to taken in all of this information with a lot of interest. He stretched his neck and cracked it, with a sigh of relief he spoke "Now how my Lord acts makes more sense. To bad I'm dead." Inu no Tashio let a chuckle pass his lips as he nodded on the subject "I too wish I had not died, but I see my death as the most honorable one there is. Dying for one's mate, and for one's sons. It I had no regrets in my life and as one of the dead, I have made my peace with what I am now."

Jaken looked down at Rin and then up at the two men were were talking with him just a few seconds ago "Actually I wonder, where Lord Sesshomaru is. It's not like him to let Rin go off on her own, even as an adult I'm sure he wouldn't her out of his sight."

"I had other matters to deal with." With that all those still awake turned to the mouth of the cave to see a tall demon, his voice matched that of Sesshomaru's. It was the current Lord of the West himself. The wind gently caressed his long thigh length silver hair. His face was like it was set in stone, unwavering emotionlessness. His markings only defining his beauty and strength as a deadly killer even more so, however they also showed his strong royal blood as well with the purple crescent moon proudly showing on his forehead. His silk yukata spoke a thousand words, the two that were the loudest were 'Perfection,' and 'Power.'

The silk was stainless even though he was one who didn't care about getting his hands dirty, his yukata was also made from the finest silk in all of japan. His swords were proudly shown off on his side as his deep purple and bright yellow obi kept them in place. Sesshomaru's armor was not a lot, just a little over the shoulder and a bit on his chest. It clearly showed that he didn't need much protection, however he wasn't as stupid as not to have any armor at all. His long tail was big and memorizing it was sleek, looked well groomed and soft, however it could be used as a deadly weapon as well. This fur tail was also a remember of what laid inside this beautiful and and god like man, a beast that could tear flesh without even blinking or thinking twice of it.

His golden eyes shot in the direction of his safe and peacefully sleeping mate, and they then shifted looking at the old swordsmith, then his deceased ward, and lastly his late father. Seeing these three demons, two of them dead his eyes remained as cold and as emotionless as before. Those eyes which mortals said were the gates to one's soul and they showed everything, these golden eyes were open however the gates were locked tight and gave nothing away. Nothing but emptiness it seemed.

"Jaken, Father." He greeted the two of the dead, his former ward jumped on the ground and bowed pushing his face into the cloth that covered the cave's floor. The old toad stuttered his excitement showed in his voice "M-M-Mmm MY LORD!" Just as when he was alive he was smacked, it was like nothing had changed. Sesshomaru turned to look at his slumbering mate to see she twitched in her sleep due to that dead toad's excited voice, she however kept sleeping. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and glared at the toad who had raised his head "Forgive me my Lord."

"Hn."

Inu no Tashio spoke up loud and clear for his son to listen "Jaken led her here and we have all conversed, she did as well until she fell asleep. She was in no danger and hasn't been harmed." Sesshomaru nodded just like when he was a young boy after his father took over raising him, his father always knew what he needed and it seemed now even in his death and centuries have passed. That had not changed, hearing his mate was fine and what she had did put his mind at ease. Looking over to meet the dark copper golden mixed eyes that belonged to his father he decided to ask a question "How are you, a member of the dead present before the living.

The former Lord of the West rose from his seat and walked towards his son only a few steps away, and smiled his famously cocky grin as he put a hand on his son's shoulder "You are correct I am dead, but I can only reveal that I am a ghost. I can only remain here temporally and I must say I haven't long left." Sesshomaru didn't move acting as if the hand on his shoulder didn't exist 'He just comes and goes as he pleases. How troublesome, even in death.'

Speaking with venom hidden within his monotone speech he voiced a question that his mind wanted answered "If that is so, then why not visit Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's anger for his brother still was hidden within him. He had finally found someone to become attached to at age six, his father. Inu no Tashio had taken him under his wing and taught him everything, taking the place of a tutor and of his mother. Most of the time mothers raised pups, and children. But his father had raised him. Sesshomaru had tried his best to make his father proud.

But after his father passed it seemed as if it were all for nothing, as if he had meant nothing to his father. He hadn't enheirited anything his father had held dear to him while he was alive. The rat of the fire robe went to his mortal mate and his half breed bastard son, as did the sword Tetseiga. Then Sounga disappeared, the only things had had been left with were his title as next Lord of the West. Then that tenseiga, sword of healing. But he was now thankful he had it, otherwise he never would have mated with Rin. Because without the blade she would be a rotted corpse that was no longer even on this earth, and her soul would be among all the other good hearted beings… in heaven. A place him nor Rin would ever go. That he promised her, he promised their death would never come.

Inu no Tashio was surprised at his eldest son's remark, he thought he would never seen the day where his eldest son spoke of Inuyasha without hate and disgust in his voice. What was in Sesshomaru's voice hidden beyond the monotone that most couldn't see past was equality. He saw his brother as a equal now. That warmed his father's soul down to every fiber as he spoke his answer "Are you serious? Your brother never needed me. He only needed me to make sure he lived when he was helpless, which I did. He only ever calls me 'Old Man,' even though I died fairly young."

Sesshomaru nodded hearing his father explain, but little did he seem to know. Inuyasha did need his father the one who didn't need him was himself. He had survived without his father for two centuries just as Inuyasha had, however Inuyasha had always said he was lucky for even knowing what father looked like. The current Lord of the West looked at the one before him with firmness in his voice as he tried to order his father "Lord Inuyasha has sent me word that is confused on being a full demon, I'm sure, if you were to help him then I'm sure he would be grateful. He also would enjoy to see you face, or so he has told me."

"Sesshomaru I am surprised you do not argue and deny him as your brother like in the past. I have watched you speak so poorly on your younger brother, that I had wanted to come down to earth and beat some sense into you myself."

"Lord Inuyasha is just as temptermental as you are father. There is no reason to deny his blood relation, he is powerful and a strong sibling. I would not deny it, and I never will." Sesshomaru stared indifferently at his father. His father just stood there and nodded as he removed his hand from his son's shoulder, which both had forgotten was there. Sesshomaru turned away from his father and took this time to get his mate "I must take my mate now."

"I see, I am proud of you."

With that Inu no Tashio's ghostly started to slowly fade away, he smiled looking at his son. Sesshomaru took a deep breath watching his father being carried away he whispered as he let a bit of sadness shine through the his steeled heart and shine in his eyes "Farewell, Father." Inu no Tashio as he faded left with a smile on his face as he said words that he thought he would never heard "I love you, son." The Lord of the West stiffened and stared at his father he wouldn't say it out loud 'I love you, father.' Somehow he knew his father had either seen it through his eyes or knew, because he left with a loving smile on his face rather than a cocky one.

Turning back towards his mate he resumed his walk over to Rin and picked her up carefully, his hands going under her knees and behind her back to have her laying bridal style in his arm. She smiled in her sleep as Sesshomaru's tail curled around her and her own tail did the same, hiding her body from the outside world. He didn't really want to see his mother at the moment, however he had said that he would return. As far as his palace was, he didn't really want to risk taking her there. Then there was the fact that she had ran off, even with all his guards in the palace. Having her at his side right now where he could safely watch her would be best. Even if it meant taking her to his mother's.

If she did go back to the palace then he wouldn't get any sleep and neither would Rin, and by her new scent that he smelt that she needed it. She would need sleep, food and peace. Without him at her side she might not get two out of those three necessary things. First thing was first he would have to leave this cave he had been wasting unneeded time in, he then turned to face the old sword's smith. With the ghosts gone it was only him, his sleeping mate and Totosai.

He faced Totosai and with a emotionless look at that. Totosai gulped at the look he had received and slowly extended Rin's sword the Hanazuki. Sesshomaru griped it from Totosai's hand and then placed it in his obi where this other two swords laid waiting for battle or for when their master decided to use them. Sesshomaru turned and exited the cave, as he did he held his mate closer to protect her from the cold winds that were blowing. His tail curled around her and she smiled in her sleep at it's comfort and warmth, he felt her tail that was around his waist like a belt grip a little tighter ensuring he was still there with her. He couldn't help but feel joy and pride fight for dominance in his heart. The great Lord of the West hardly couldn't believe what he smelt. It was the scent he thought he wouldn't smell for a while, but it was clearly circling around his mate. His mate who was carrying his child, his pup, his heir…

The thought filled him with so many emotions, if he hadn't been composed he would be showing it. He took off with power behind him as he flew quickly through the night sky. He was alone with is mate, his pregnant mate. A smile of pure joy crossed his face, it was a rare moment indeed. He didn't often experience or show this emotion, but since Rin became his mate this was one feeling he felt almost every moment of every day… even if he didn't show it.

The scent his mate gave off was like a drug, the scent of his pup in her. It was like a drug, however it wasn't strong enough for others to detect yet. For that he was thankful, the male mate of a mated pair expecting a pup is normally the first one to realize the pup's existence. Often times the male would smell his pup in his mate or in his wife and tell her of it's presence. About a week later the scent will be strong enough for many other to take notice of it as well. The formal ball for his mating would be held tomorrow, however instead of that wicked Victoria being presented it would be his beautiful and kind mate, Rin.

He flew to his mother's mansion and made it there in no time at all it seemed, he looked for a spot to land and found one. Sesshomaru gracefully landed on the balcony, he glared at his mother who he saw standing and waiting for them. Sesshomaru landed and his eyes fell upon the duo sitting and enjoying the night air on the balcony. His mother and the one she picked for his intended, the two were having tea. His mother gave a big fake smiled at his return, Victoria in turn got up and walked over to him quickly and bowed and returned to her standing position with a big smile on her face "What do you have there A gif? For me?" She pointed at his fur which obviously showed he was indeed hiding something, something rather big and a little bulky. His mother walked up as well and smiled as she let out a soft, short chuckle before hiding her face behind her fan "Oh, Sesshomaru what did you bri-?"

He walked past them both, as if paying them no mind and noted they were following him "Mother show me to my room and then have a servant bring us some food." Victoria smiled with a painted on blush that was not her own and looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, a sparkle of desire "Oh, but we are to wait until tomorrow. Then after the ball we are to mate, are we not."

Sesshomaru looked at the women before him, we was a sweet child last he recalled. He wondered why she had became so much like his unlikable mother. The eyes he looked at Victoria with were filled with bitter disgust at her transformation to become a copy of his mother. He would put an end this this foolish idea of her's that they are to mate, and he spoke with a voice that radiated firm control. He was one who was not to be questioned, and he wanted to questions after he spoke what he would say. He wanted peace and to be left alone with his True mate.

He slightly increased his walk even if it was just a little, his monotone voice was the only one active as he spoke "I'm going to stay in the room, alone… with Rin."

The english demon's robin egg blue-green eyes widened and narrowed as she turned her attention her her role model, who would soon be her mother in law as well as her great great aunt "Inu Kimi you didn't tell me about Sesshomaru having a concubine!"

"He doesn't! Victoria he is not as his father was! I will have you know my son is a very noble demon and would never even consider having a filthy concubine! Rin is a human child he adopted as his pup, many years ago. With that said I'm sure he will be an excellent father for his heirs, when they are conceived that is. Oh and I want grand pups soon! So you both get ahead on that!"

"Hn." It was true he had adopted when she was a mortal child, and he had seen and raised her as his very own pup. However due to certain happenings a few years ago their relationship changed along with her blood, he instantly as she changed it deepened into a mate and mate relationship. His mother was right he would never condone is such a filthy and sneaky thing like a concubine, after all Rin was all he would ever want and ever need. She was also correct about him and that he would be a good father for any pups he and his mate conceive.

He wouldn't correct her with the main detail she got wrong, like how Rin and his current relationship now is. For now though his mother and intended, Victoria would think she is still his adopted. But tomorrow night all would know different, they would all know who she truly is to him and just how important she really is not only to him but to the West.

Victoria walked in front of him and blocked his path, then bowed and smiled standing back up "I shall also go to my chambers, have a good night my Lord." He glared down at her emotionlessly and watched her leave with her head held high as if she were the queen of England and now the soon to become queen of Japan. She would not ever become his anything, no not ever. His mother walked along side him before speaking "She does seem happy, however I wonder what are your feelings on this matter." Sesshomaru spoke saying nothing, his mother sighed at his with drawl of the situation before she turned went to lead him back to his room. The room he would use when visiting here. She stopped in front of a room with two big doors and smiled before opening it "Welcome home, my son. Now I will send up a maid with food in a bit. I'll leave you and your pup to ready for bed, I know mortals need their sleep."

"Hn, they can die without it."

"You can't have that, Victoria will see you as a bad father if you kill your adopted pup."

"Hn." With that she stopped speaking and turned around to leave, Sesshomaru watched his mother leave as he entered the big room that was his. It was a nice haven it seemed in this mansion that just was as cold and uninviting as his mother. If he had anything to say about it he thought to himself 'Like an ice queens palace.' The room was full of cool colors, it was silvers, blues and greys with shades of whites and off whites. There were many pillows placed abundantly around the room, near the relaxing corner and then on the bed as well. The bed was full of many soft and inviting pillows, along with blankets made of fine silk and a few other blankets that were made of more warmer and heavier material. In the middle of the room there was a table with four cushions to sit on, that way he could have company. However he had searched his mind and now that he thought about it, Rin was the only one besides the maids who cleaned his room who was the first one to enter his room other than him.

The silver and light blue walls were decorated with many paintings of beautiful flowers and other beautiful nature scenes, his mother enjoyed such things. Yet he remembered when he had tried to give her a flower when he was a boy, she had struck him. He hated flowers, that was until… He looked down at his fur and remembered who he had hidden within. That was until Rin, he smiled internally. As a young girl she had often given him flowers as gifts and it filled him with warmth and happiness, though he never showed it. Sometimes she would claim he smiled, but he never showed it on his face so he wondered how she could see. But she did, he should have known back then how important she was. She was destined to be his, to be the Lady of the West.

His eyes stared approval at his fur before looking towards the source of footsteps, on his right was a girl who was nearly shaking in his presence. The servant girl bowed waist deep and held up a tray of meats and fruits along with some rice and juice, as she kept her head down. He took it from her shaking hands and watched as she hurry and scurried away. She feared him… Just as she should. He entered the room and shut the door to close him and his mate, inside the safety and privacy of his room.

He sat down the tray on the table and passed by a dresser where he sat the three sword he carried here. Then took off his armor without disturbing his mate, it took skill to do so without waking her. A little ways away was the futon and slowly sunk on the bed and when he got settled down on the bed comfortably he uncoiled his fur to reveal his mate. He felt at peace seeing her safe with a smile planted on her sleeping face, a face that was so peaceful.

Sesshomaru looked down at her tired mate at her and moved a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled she was so beautiful. She was his little angel and he loved her more than anything. He sighed and she was finally near him again, he leaned down to close the gap of space before them. His body covered her's gently, he was well aware of what slept within his mate… his heir. Closing the space between them he moved his nose to her neck and deeply inhaled her scent, god how he had missed her scent. She smelt so pure, her scent was of clean spring water, budding cherry blossoms and fresh fruit. But what made it more addicting was the scent of their pup, which smelt like the forest as he did and like cherry blossoms like her's. Their scents mixed together to form their unborn pup's scent, a scent that smelt so good, he loved the scent. He would enjoy her scent for the next few months, until she gave birth. Then he hoped she would still want more pups after birthing this one so he could smell this scent again.

He remained awake through the night he didn't need sleep, and she did. Sesshomaru would remain awake to protect and as he did he would gain the reward of being able to watch her sleep. He readjusted him and his mate to a position he enjoyed more. He now sat on the edge of bed with his mate' using his lap as a pillow as his gentle amber eyes searched her beautiful anyone tried to come into the room they would seriously pay, he was sure they all knew. No servant had ever tried to disrespect or disrupt his personal time. They feared him way too much, and it seemed none of them were impudent enough to try.

He smirked looking at her as she slumbered peacefully, but her peaceful slumber, became less peaceful as she began to move on her mate's lap. Rin began to lightly move and toss and turn, Sesshomaru decided to do a little trick and he bent down. His young mate turned onto her right side and her lips came in contact with another pair. Her honey golden irises shot open instantly and soon realized that her lips were on her Lord's. Seeing she had awoken he began to change the kiss, by making it more passionate. The two battled for dominance as Sesshomaru's arms curled around her as she had moved to sit on top of his lap, just as it was getting a bit too heated, he pulled back and looked at her with a ultra rare happy grin gracing his normally thin lined lips "Rin."

She giggled as she looked at her mate's face, his face nomaly void of all emotion except some rare glimpses in his eyes that it seemed only she could read. It wasn't normal that he would show emotion on his face let alone a big happy grin. Well big for him anyways he showed his teeth with his grin, it was a bit unsettling since she had maybe seen that only once before. Jaken had often told her that their Lord's smiles meant death and destruction to come, but he did smile through his eyes and it seemed Jaken never saw those often saw small smiles or a half smile or a smirk, but this grin was a rare one indeed. He looked at her and chuckled a bit himself and then finished what he was going to say "Rin…. Your scent has changed."

"What, how?" She seemed to jump saying the question with concern filling her voice, before letting his mate get to upset Sesshomaru answered her question. His face had dulled some however the happiness in his eyes remained the same even though that rare smile was now melted into a thin lip half smile now, his voice monotone again with a hint of his happiness seeping into it as he spoke "Your are carrying our first child in your whom."

She nearly jumped backwards in surprise and if it was not for her mate's careful hand on her back she would have fallen to the ground, not that it would of her her… but he wasn't going to take any chances. Rin looked shocked as she put her hand on her belly "I had a dream where I was with Jaken and with -" He cut her off before she finished her sentence "It was no dream, Mate. You really met my father and were with Jaken and Totosai."

The soon to be Lady of the West smiled with the forming tears in her eyes are now begging to fall down her cheeks"I am?" He nodded he never felt so happy and proud in his life, his Mate. A woman he truly loved and cared for so much that he would do anything for her, was carrying his first heir. He never felt much emotion before or after his father's death… But having her in his life, she gave him and filled him with so much emotion and life. She was the source of happiness and warmth in his life, she had awakened his heart which he had though was long frozen or locked away… or so he thought. But she had awakened it the first time he had seen those large chocolate doe like eyes with the warmth of the sun behind them.

He decided to tell her what he had come up with while he had watched her sleep "Actually you might be carrying two." Sesshomaru grinned at her shocked and yet curious look fixed on her face, he found it so cute. Her shaken voice was soft and timid as she questioned him, "Why do you say that?" He wasn't going to leave her sitting there in confusion for long, no matter how cute she looked "Last night your scent grew stronger, and something in my instincts tell me it is two pups."

"I'm glad." She let the tears finally fall and threw her arms around his neck as she hugged herself to him tightly "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru!" He felt his heart beat proudly hearing his Mate's beautiful words reach his ears. He embraced her as she curled up to his chest, the two were like this for quite some time. That was until a low growl echoed, Rin looked at him as a light blush crossed her cheeks. He looked down and at her questionably and she blushed looking away, it made him realize that some things about her from her childhood would never change.

He used his mental powers and brought the trays over, he had telekinesis but never used it much. The last time he did was when him and his brother first fought over the sword in their father's grave, when he used his mental powers to throw skulls at his brother's head and body. This time he was using them for a more gentle and kindly reason, he sat the tray down beside him and his Rin. Reaching over he gently gripped a peach and smiled through his eyes, seeing the gentle kindness in his amber eyes she grabbed the fruit.

She then turned around so her back was against his chest as she sat on his lap, her tail draped on her lap to keep her lap warm. Sesshomaru took this chance to curled his arms around her gently caressing her stomach. She sat there contently and ate her sweet peach and after finishing it she had a bit of chicken along with boar meat then was finished. She lastly drowned down her food with some fruit juice and Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of boar meat and stopped his own hunger, then followed Rin drinking the juice last.

Rin and him sat there for a while in comfortable silence that was until they heard a knock, and a fakely sweet voice breaking their silence "L-Lord Sesshomaru. Y-your mother informed me that she has moved it up the ball to tonight at midnight. The palace decorators and guesses have been informed and now so have you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I see." Sesshomaru said through the door not moving from his comfortable spot on the bed with his mate on his lap. The voice on the other side was one that Sesshomaru found annoying, it was filled with a heavy english accent. He knew it belonged to that blue eyed blonde who thought she was to be his Mate, Victoria. His true Mat was sitting on his lap remaining quiet looking at the door and then up at him as she followed the conversation. Thinking the conversation was over she looked away from both her Mate and the door and started rubbing her own belly in wonder of the news she had received.

"Also Inu Kimi requests a sitting with yourself and little Rin, to she how the little girl has grown." After hearing her name Rin jumped from petting her stomach to looking at the door then back up at her Mate for his reply, she wondered what was going to happen when Inu Kimi saw her. Rin thought about it and started to get a little nervous, last time she saw Inu Kimi she had died. This time if she died so would her pup or pups within her and her mate as well. She wasn't too thrilled to place her family's lives on the line. She looked up at her mate with eyes begging to decline. However he hadn't looked down at her when he replied to the woman at the door "Tell Inu Kimi to wait in the library. Victoria you shall not to interfere with this private meeting."

The beautiful blonde hair woman quickly answered back "Understood, I shall take my leave." About as soon as the words left her mouth he had heard her quickly scurry away, she feared him. And rightfully so. After all he was known for being cruel and heartless, he had harmed Ren when they were pups pretty badly and she had witnessed it with her own eyes. He was only a pup then, but he was still deadly and now he is a fully grown and is the strongest demon of the West. She as well as all the servants, and nobles knew kept there heads down and were as respectful as they could be, so not to anger him. His name meant 'Killing Perfection,' it seemed perfect for this cold and dangerous Lord of the West.

Hearing the woman's quickly fading footsteps, Rin looked at her Lord and gave him a smile as her voice seemed very playful "Well... I see why you chose me." She giggled and saw the expression on his face, his eyes held a playful glare in them as she spoke"She seems dreadful. So fake and boring, I can smell her fear that she has from you and deceitful, then her greedy nature.

"Yes, but I think my mate is greedy too."

"Only when it comes to my Mate," He approved of her honest answer and spoke with a commanding tone "Ready yourself, Rin." His little mate happily chimed

"Okay!" Rin got off his lap quickly made her way to the dresser where she picked up a mirror looked at herself. She was shocked her hair looked beautiful and sleek, she was sure it would have gotten messed up in her sleep. She set down the mirror and picked up a brush and combed out her already seemingly neat hair. Picking up a neat stack of combs and began to arrange them in her hair. Then looked at the dresser that she saw her sword leaning against. She put it in her obi and looked in it for make-up. She found ruby red lips stain and put it on; she also put on blush over her twin stripes that were already on her cheeks and a faint hint of lilac eye shadow over her stripes that were on her upper eyelids.

She was impressed at the good job she did making herself pretty and brushed her bangs down over her crescent moon, she often wore her hair like so. She smiled turned away from the mirror she used for putting on her make-up. She quickly turned to see her mate, her mate was now wearing his armor, his swords in his obi. He looked so handsome, he hasn't changed physically at all. He looked just the same as he had when she was resurrected by him, she smiled taking in his beauty as a blush crossed her face. Her hands went to her stomach and she blushed more, in there slept their child or children. She looked down at her attire which were three plain layers, white, lilac and maroon "My lord do I look okay?"

"Uncertainty does not suit you, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

The two left the room Rin held her head high and walked on out of the room behind Lord Sesshomaru and down the hall. They weren't seen by anyone as they made their way to the library where his mother was waiting for the two of them. She sat at a low ended table with a three cups on the table, two beside the tea pot and one in her hands. Sesshomaru walked first and Rin behind him acting like a noble princess, which she had been taught to act like. She was it for formal happenings or when meetings occurred. Sesshomaru sat down on the opposite side of the table, Rin followed and sat on his left. His mother stared at them from across the table and her eyes went wide before they narrowed as she glared at the two of them.

Sesshomaru's mother looked at the new demoness, she was curious as to who this woman was "Sesshomaru won't you introduce us?" He nodded and extended his arm to refer to Rin as he introduced the two, who already met nearly five and a half years ago "This is my adopted pup, Rin, the princess of the Inu Yokai clan and the Western lands.

AN: What will mother say?!


	24. Presenting Princess Rin

Rin smiled with pride as her delicate features showed no fear, she bowed her head with respect as she introduced herself to her mother in law. Not that her mother in law knew who she truly was yet. In a way it was humorous to know something that the Great Lady Inu Kimi didn't know. Well the proper title is Former Great Lady Inu Kimi, now Rin was the Lady of the West.

She now out ranked Inu Kimi and so Inu Kimi had no authority over her, in other words no reason to fear the old widow. Sesshomaru saw his mate was full of confidence, and it filled him with pride. She didn't show a single sign of fear, he would not allow his Mate to feel fear. She shouldn't fear anyone he will protect her through anything, and she can also protect herself now. Her sword was made out of Sesshomaru's fang and nothing else. Hiis fang held much power. Her sword Hanazuki was protecting her just like how her Mate's sword Tenseiga, was his father's fang and it protected him.

Sesshomaru looked at the Rin then his mother and that was where his eyesight rested as she spoke without any emotion in his voice "Mother, Rin is to be at the ball as well." Inu Kimi smiled before she closed and sat down her fan, then took a sip of her jasmine tea "Well I sure hope so, Sesshomaru she is a full inu yokai demon right?"

"She is."

"I feel my head will swell if I ask how and so I will not ask."

"Hn." Sesshomaru wasn't sure he really wanted to tell his mother, it's a story of how he was unable to protect her and somehow it all worked out okay. He had nearly been killed, and so had she, and then Jaken had been killed. It was a story of weakness from his point of view, he hadn't been strong enough back then to save his entire group. But since then he had trained more and even trained her, and got his guards to protect his palace grounds. He would protect her this time.

"Oh I knew I would have to help marrying poor Rin off. I'm sure my dear son Sesshomaru would scare off any of your suitors, and you have to settle with the best of them. After all Rin here is your only heir as of yet. Then on top of that her being a full blooded Inu yokai demoness, she will have tons of noble and powerful males begging you for her beautiful hand."

"Mother I do not wish to be bothered on such an enjoyable night."

Rin sat there quietly, she wanted to smile. She knew he was beating around the bush after all they are going to say the truth about who she really was to him and to the West later tonight during the ball. But for now? For now she would just play along. She didn't do anything to make Inu Kimi think differently of her, Rin used everything she had been taught to act like a perfectly proper princess as she sat there quietly drinking some tea Inu Kimi offered her. Rin rather enjoyed juice and once in awhile tea, she liked sweet things. This tea wasn't a favorite of hers, no not at all. She thought this tea tasted just like water…

'Bland. It might as well be water,' She thought bitterly.

"I see, well I will try and resist my matchmaking urge for tonight, but by morning I might have a few males for you to think about as Rin's mate." She said with hope in her voice, Rin wondered how bored this woman was. She had to stick her nose into finding her a Mate just within a day of seeing her, she wondered to herself that if Inu Kimi was this bored why not find herself a Mate?

"Perhaps," It was a vague answer. Rin wanted to giggle but that would no doubt give away something, but you had to admit her Sesshomaru leading his mother on was somewhat amusing. There would be no looking for a male to be Rin's Mate, because her Mate and her Alpha were sitting right beside her. As his baby was growing within her, she tried to hide the blush rising on her cheeks but wasn't able to hide it enough it seemed.

"Oh?! Rin is that a blush I see?" Inu Kimi asked with amusement clear in her voice, as she smiled raising a fine plucked brow at the young woman before her. Rin took in a deep breath and spoke with a relaxed tone that seemed smooth as silk gracing the room "The thought of having a Mate is a bit embarrassing." Sesshomaru looked at her and his honey golden eyes that were like a cold void of life, were staring down at her with heated desire and dominance shining down on her. Rin bit her lip thinking how how she had gotten pregnant, it was embarrassing at first… However Sesshomaru made sure to give her pride and confidence in being his Lady and Mate.

Inu Kimi glared at her son, she saw his glare but not what was hidden within it and went on scolding her son "Sesshomaru stop glaring at the young girl! I know how protective you are, but she is of that age to mate, and that means you will have to let her go. Besides with Victoria as your Mate I'm sure you'll have pups in no time."

"Mother, do not speak of such things."

"To personal?"

"Quite."

She shook off his short answer that she could tell he rather they move on from that subject. She took a bean bun from a plate next to the teapot and raised it to her mouth taking a bite of the delicious treat. As she quietly chewed the food she had in her mouth as she watched her son pick up a bean bun as well. Sesshomaru brought one up to his mouth and bit one then looked at Rin and gave a slight nod of approval, then she picked up a bean bun and bit into it. His nod meant that she was able to eat it. Inu Kimi noticed this and it gave her a sly smile as her tone held a teasing tone to it "Testing food for your pup?"

"Why, does it matter mother?" Rin's eyes widen as her mouth stopped its chewing and looked at her Mate, worry filled her 'Does his mother know?! Does she know I'm with his pup?!' Sesshomaru didn't seem altered by the least bit and the tone in his voice told her she need to calm down "After all I must protect my only heir." Inu Kimi smiled and taking the last bite of her bean bun "As I've said, you won't have to worry about her for long. She will be another's once I find a proper male, then you will have to make more heirs."

"Your father used to do that to me when I was pregnant with you and when you were a very young pup, too young to remember. You are like him in so many ways, protective, and a strange interest for humans, and a greedy gut for power and honor."

"Inu Kimi forgive me for speaking out of turn, but Sesshomaru is much more than that."

"How so?"

"He no longer greedy for power, he has a great deal of honor and power. Now my lord wants peace in his lands and among all of its people, demon and mortal alike. He cares for his lands and his people, also the reason he tested my food I only assume it because there are not many females in the clan left. You say many will seek my hand, well he has to protect me or else it is one less female in the clan. In the future I could produce more females if I am lucky, so if I die who knows how many others who are not born yet will also die." Rin took a deep breath sat there as she composed herself to her former proper silence as she looked at Inu Kimi. She didn't look offended at all and she smiled instead of glaring at Rin's bold statement.

She raised her fan back in front of her lips as she spoke with amusement "I see you have educated her well, my son." Rin bowed her head in thanks at the compliment that she was just given, it wasn't just a compliment to her it was a compliment to her teachers and her Lord. Sesshomaru spoke with emotionless monotone "Hn, it is a necessity for a Lady of fine breeding." Inu Kimi nodded as she replied to her son's wise choice of words "That is very true, so what is she educated in?"

Rin grabbed another bean bun and ate it slowly keeping quiet and listening rather than interrupting by entering into the conversation rudely. Sesshomaru looked at his mother and had a cocky smirk in his eyes "Rin and I shall display a unique skill she has learned. Rin has been taught in economics, demon society, human society, singing, painting, dancing, and politics."

"My, my... What about how to run a proper house with servants? She will need to know that since she will most likely be married off to a nobleman. How about flower arranging? What about sewing and embroidery? Or what about playing music?" His mother questioned as she looked over at Rin her thoughts were annoyed more than anything at the moment 'Why hasn't he taught her anything important?!'

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and she smiled looking at Inu Kimi "Well, actually I didn't want to learn any of those I found them pointless." Hearing that Inu Kimi couldn't believe this young woman before her, 'She thought they were pointless?! They are a must! Men want to be dazzled by their mate and or wife's impressive skills! Not many males will find what she studied interesting, what she study she will have no need for. Sesshomaru had her study what most males study, he needed her to study what females study! Oh Kami! She might as well be dressed like a boy too!'

Continuing with her reasoning Rin spoke shocking Inu Kimi further "I don't need to know what every flower is and the meaning behind the flower, nor how to arrange them. It is pointless! How will it stop a conflict or resolve differences? It is just pointless, I don't need to study to arrange flowers. I can easily pick them and make them look pretty I have no need for any meaning with them. The only meaning I need is I picked them from the heart, is there a more pure reason then that?" Sesshomaru sat there proud of Rin defending what she had learned and explaining her strong mind with her even stronger will.

Inu Kimi looked at the girl and huffed annoyed it seemed as she asked another question, perhaps hoping for more pleasing news. "Music instruments are you skill with any of them?" The question was one that Rin knew Inu Kimi wouldn't be happy once she had an answer.

"No, I don't care for playing music." Rin said as a statement with no emotion as she said it. Taking a breath Rin's voice picked up a bit hoping perhaps she could please Inu Kimi with the rest of her answer "I really enjoy listening to music or singing." Just as she had hoped Inu Kimi put down her fan and smiled and sat up from her slouch of disappointment that she had earlier "At least you know how to sing. Well do you know anything about sewing and embroidery?"

"How is sewing or embroidery going to any importance with conflicts,war, or anything important?" Rin said with a bit of annoyance as she stared at Inu Kimi. The former Lady of the West spoke again trying to make her point across "Rin you don't need worry about any of that. Women do house duties and small tasks while the men do the important things, live war and saving the clan when it's in trouble."

Unable to resist getting upset Rin stood up and glared down with a powerful heated glare that dared Inu Kimi not to challenge her anymore as she spoke with a tone of determination "I'm not going to be some spoiled and sheltered wife. I have faced conflicts and dangers growing up and I will continue to do so, I don't want to be locked in a room and do meaningless tasks. I will be right there facing these challenges and dangerous enemies by my mate's side!"

"I see you are very head strong aren't you," Inu Kimi smiled amused at this woman's annoyance and determined will. After complimenting the young woman it seemed like a switch went of as she looked around sheepishly and sat back down, embarrassed at her outburst it seemed. Inu Kimi looked at her son with a smile on her lips 'Rin has turned out to be a rare treasure it seemed. She isn't like any other demoness I've met, I'm sure some male will love the challenge of making her his Mate. This could work,' she happily concluded.

"Mother as I have said, Rin shall show what she has learned."

"I can't wait to see, I'm sure many others can't wait to see. Well I better begin readying myself for tonight, and I advise both of you to do so as well. After all it is a long way to the palace so better get leave as soon as you're ready."

"Mother, Rin and I will be leaving immediately. We have much to prepare for." His mother looked at Rin as she smiled, she had came to like this girl quite a bit. Then looking at her son she spoke with curiosity "Like what?" Rin smiled and looked at Inu Kimi before and spoke "Well he gave me a short notice on these displays that I shall do."

"How short?" Inu Kimi wondered it's not like her son to do anything unexpected or out of the blue, so to speak. She wondered how short notice, perhaps Rin just forgot or pushed off her responsibilities. Rin had seemed to tell Inu Kimi just how short notice as she spoke again "I just found out about it in this conversation."

After hearing how short of notice it had been she was truly shocked perhaps she didn't know her son as much as she had thought. Well she had come to those facts a long time ago, but she just wasn't cut out for being a mother."My that is short, Sesshomaru how cruel to just spring something like that on her." She smiled and the tone in her voice was one of teasing as she did feel a bit bad for Rin, she had only a few hours to come up with some tasks to show her skills.

"I know Rin will do well, even if it is short notice. Now mother we must be going," he said reassured his mother about Rin's talents. Feeling sympathetic to the poor girl, she smiled and spoke again "Right, well then... farewell." She smiled and thought to herself 'I wonder how she puts up with that son of mine?'

With farewells all said they all left the library and looked down at his Mate as they walked towards the courtyard. He didn't fail to notice her irritation "Rin, do not worry." She looked up at him as she walked by his side and she let out a huff as she crossed her arms "Worry? No, I'm not worrying. I have no reason to worry." Sesshomaru sighed only the small movement of his shoulders gave it away, and soon they were among the clouds flying to their palace. Among the clouds he smiled looking at his Rin who flew beside him, she was beautiful. He enjoyed flying with her, just her and him. Before when she was a human they never would have been able to do this unless he was carrying her, and he rather liked her independent side.

Rin looked to her left noticing a pair of golden eyes scanning her over she faced her mate, golden gaze meeting a honey gaze as she smiled a big smile. Sesshomaru was relieved his Mate was no longer upset so it seemed, it felt like a weight off of his shoulders. He didn't like her being upset with him. She blushed at the look he gave her, she wasn't sure if he knew it or not but his gaze held hidden desire. He saw her blush and gave her a look that he knew made her practically melt, when she saw this she smiled and shook her head and flew quicker "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Sesshomaru knew his Rin and knew what she wasn't trying to do, this wasn't a real race. This was her trying to escape. Not that he would let that happen. He held a smile in his eyes as he took on this race as she called it. But it didn't matter what she called it, what his inner beast called it was more important to him at the moment. What his inner beast called it was a 'Challenge.'

She took off at tremendous speed, he had to admit he loved her childish antics... When she was a child her happiness, her innocence, her playfulness. It brightened up each day and every day. He never was a playful child he was taught order, discipline and his mother hardly ever spent time with him. But Rin gave him all the happiness he needed and he even played with her at some times. That was when no one was around...

'Like now.'

With that thought he sped up and was right at her side, she put on a fake pout before a big smile crossed her face as she once again quickened her speed, and flew faster and farther. He did the same, the entire journey was like this back and forth. It was a close call, but they crash landed onto their balcony. Rin wasn't hurt her mate, wouldn't allowed it and he easily caught her and shielded her. Her Mate then got up stood her up as well, his hands around her waist as she looked up at him with big golden eyes that hadn't changed at all expect their color that is. They were those same eyes of a small mortal girl who didn't fear him, those eyes that were so full of hope when she had offered him food, those beautiful eyes he had looked into when the rest of her face was cut and bruised because of the village men, those eyes that stared up at him with new life after he brought her back from death. Those eyes that had only grew more and more beautiful with time.

After standing she smiled and poked his chest with her finger playfully as she held a smug tone to her normally sweet and innocent tone"I think I won, My Lord."

"I believe I put my body before yours, making myself the victor." He properly informed her as he spoke with confidence in his tone, Rin just glared at him before stating "Only protecting." He shook his head and looked where her finger was resting on his chest, he bent down his eyes never leaving her's hoping to make her falter some as he spoke hoping to win their friendly argument on who won "And winning." Knowing his Mate he wouldn't get the last word, she smiled looking up at him he bent down his forehead resting against her's. His eyes saw the desire swirling in his mate's honey golden irises and he held a smug grin on his face as their crescent moons seemed to be kissing. Rin moved her lips closer to her mate's closing some of the space and then her words flew through his ears and into his mind "Let's call it a tie." He spoke two words, "Seems faire." That was before he pressed his lips onto his Mate's and their kiss had ended before it became to passionate, after all they had many things to do before the ball. Many things in just a few hours.

She walking away from her mate and went inside the palace, she knew she had to get ready for the ball. Rin smiled as she walked to her and her Lord's chambers, she started to take every pin and comb out of her hair letting her hair fall down as she walked down the halls. Rin finally reached her destination and opened the door and sat down at the cushion before the mirror, she reached for her comb set that her mate had specially made for her. They were combs that were made entirely from silver, so they sparkled like the moon. But having them only be silver it would only blend in with her white hair too much, so now there are small flowers shapes on the combs. Those small flower shapes are all made from beautiful gems, like jade, emerald, amethyst, ruby, and sapphire.

She smiled putting them all before she picked up the last one and staring at it with pride, it was all silver and it was coated with all the gem flowers, but at the tip was a large amethyst crescent moon. The pride consumed her as she placed it neatly in her hair and had the crescent moon poke out to be noticed by all. Then she she noticed her mate standing behind her this eyes cascading all over her, and she blushed before standing up and asked him a question that was burning in her mind "So what am I supposed to show them at the ball?"

He smirked and thought about it, to be honest he wasn't really sure what to have her do. Then he walked behind her and sat on the bed as she got up and did the same sitting beside him with a smile on her face awaiting for his answer, which he gave so her wait wasn't long "You could surprise them with your fighting skills, I would be your opponent. However I wouldn't fight so dangerously to where it would put our pups at risk."

"I see, but why show them any of my skills anyways?"

"I want to show off my wonderful Mate," Rin glared at him with a annoyed and playful glare "flattery will get you everywhere, Lord Sesshomaru." He smirked at his Mate before noting her playful attitude at the moment, and she looked so beautiful.

"I will reveal your new position after you mingle and show your skills."

"Oh like a surprise? You show me off? Then let them know they can't have me, because you are my Mate. It's as if you are dangling a steak in front of a hungry dog, then stealing it away. How very cruel of you My Lord." Sesshomaru could tell by the tone of her voice that her playfulness is still in tact, and he replied with a "Hn."

"I think you made me cruel too, because this sounds kind of fun!" Sesshomaru wanted to smile at the childish excitement that coated her voice. He looked at her with amusement hidden within his gaze,but was soon changed to worry as he heard her ask a question he rather she hadn't. Her voice held worry and her voice and filled with sadness "Anymore news on Kagura?"

"Will it upset you?"

"No, I'm a big girl. An now I'm a mother so I have to be strong."

"You are strong."

"Then I'm strong enough to hear any news on Kagura."

"I thought it would upset you." She looked up at him with a loving smile planted on her face as she wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace "Thank you, but I want to be involved with problems… even if it makes me scared." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her petite frame pulling her close and smirked and held her close, inhaling her scent. She was being brave even though he could clearly remember how badly she was terrified earlier, and now he could smell her fear. But her voice didn't waver it only showed how brave she was truly being right now. Even though her fear hadn't gone away, it showed how much she would put aside to be by her Mate's side. Rather than speaking more about the Kagura situation he started to speak about the events his Mate will do "I will leave it up to you to come up with two things, since I submitted the fight as an idea."

Rin took a breath and thought about it and picked one thing that Inu Kimi hadn't really seemed too enthused about "I could sing a song, and I guess do a dance?" Sesshomaru nodded and let his arms around his Mate drop as he got up from the bed, Rin stared up at him tilting her head "So? Are we going to practice our fight now?" Before Rin knew it she found Sesshomaru grabbing her hand and gently pulling her to her feet as he spoke "No, come." Her eyes widened as she found her Mate leading her to the doors that lead to the hallway. Honey gold irises met cold stone golden gaze and Rin's sweet voice ended the silence in the hall "Where are we going?"

"To the seamstress."

"Why?" His curious Mate questioned, as she smiled and held his hand as they walked.

"To get your yukata made," he so plainly stated.

"But my Lord I already have so many! There is no reason for you to pamper me so," she blushed and insisted that he not pamper her anymore. He did treat her right, but there was something she missed about traveling around Japan with just her Lord and his other two companions. When all she had was stolen food or food she found, and where the only clothing she had was a single yukata. Falling asleep under the stars, while knowing her Lord was protecting her. Sesshomaru interrupted his Mate's reminiscing as he informed her of the real reason she needed another yukata, "You need a yukata that states your true title as my Mate and as the new Lady of the West."

Rin looked at her Mate and spoke the question"Well are you getting another one?" She wasn't sure if she could get use to him wearing a different one. Ever since she met him she had only seen her Mate wear one haori and pants, well other than that blue one he had worn when they went to that mortal village. She smiled on that memory it was when she had first became a demoness, and only a hour or so after she been marked as his mate. Perhaps if he did get another haori she could get used to it, but it might take time.

"It shall be altered a bit, but yes." Deciding to remind her of something that she probably forgot from her studies in demon society, not that he blamed her. It was one of her first lessons and it was when she was still a child and didn't pay much attention during lessons. Stopping in front of the door he wanted he spoke reminding her of a lesson she has seemed to forgotten "Members from our clan often change their outfits to show a change in status. The alteration with my haori will show that I accepted a Mate."

Rin smiled and walked into the room with her Mate beside her, she looked around the room and saw a woman smiling at her. She was an older woman with her hair pinned up into a sloppy bun full of dark grey hair and a few strips of a darker grey mixed in. She was not a full demon, she was three quarters human and only a quarter demon. This woman didn't have inu yokai gold eyes, but instead had deep dark brown mortal eyes. Her beautiful peach colored face held a few wrinkles showing her true age, a kind smile graced the woman's face as she looked at Rin after giving a deep waist bow to Lord Sesshomaru and his supposed heir.

Rin stood there beside her Lord, that was until the woman approached her and took her hand leading her to a seat by a long mirror "My Lady, please make yourself comfortable. I just need to get one thing, I'll return soon." Sesshomaru watched the woman go behind a curtain to another room and then come back and stand in front of his Mate "It is now ready. My lady won't you come with me, I have your outfit completed."

Sesshomaru let the woman who had designed all of his clothing ever since he could remember take his beloved Mate behind the curtain to change. He trusted this woman, there were not many he would let take her away from his side. But if it was to dress and if it was the old seamstress well he would allow that.

Rin smiled a small smile as she was taken from her Mate, this woman seemed nice enough and all. But there was some odd silence and something about it made Rin so desperately want to end it, was it anticipation on what her new yukata would look like? Tonight she would be the one everyone would focus on, that was a bit nerve racking. Just knowing everyone will be staring and whispering or spreading rumors, and some may not speak kindly. Then how would Victoria handle all of this, it would embarrass the woman that was for sure. Taking a breath she realized she needed not to worry about other's just think of what is good for her and her family. Tonight would be good, it would bring light to who she is and if she did well showing her skills it would make her Mate look real good. If he had this odd treasure no one else had….

But now she had to be that treasure and if into that role tonight, she would make her former guardian and present Lord and Mate proud. That she vowed on her very soul, she would not embarrass him or let him down in anyway. The woman whom's name was still unknown to Rin spoke with a hint of worry "My Lady, your thoughts?" When the silence was broken Rin was brought out of her inner thoughts to stare at a new breathtakingly beautiful yukata, none she had ever seen before could even try to compare or rival it's unique and beautiful blend of threads.

Rin walked closer to the stand holding her new yukata up, she hesitantly held out a hand to touch the fine material. The yukata before her was as white as snow with red sakura flowers on her sleeves and shoulders like Sesshomaru's hiori had, but within the white yukata base were were beautiful threads of gold as puffy clouds. It symboled the beautiful sunsets the West was home to, the rest of the yukata was even more unique. It was a sytle that Rin wasn't familiar with, she looked at the woman "Um, I do have a question."

"Ask away my Lady."

"Why are there so many parts? This part what is this?" Rin said touching another fabric that she wasn't sure what to do with. The woman before her smiled a bright smile as her voice filled the room with pride "That is a skirt, I have traveled far and wide through many lands to get very unique designs. This is a design from Korea, it is called a Chima. It's like a skirt you will wear over the yukata that matches our Lords. It is very free moving as well as beautiful." After being informed Rin saw this fabric in a new light, and thought to herself 'From Korea?' The skirt that the woman spoke so highly of was long and a deep maroon with a continuation of sakura petals, but these bloomed on her skirt and they were white instead of red. She nodded telling the woman she was ready to put it on.

The woman handed Rin a piece of cloth she had seemed to have missed, "This one is your underlayer, my Lady." Rin looked at the creamy yellow and golden orange material that so reminded her of the first yukata that her Mate had ever given her, a smile crossed her face as she put it on. Next was the one that matched her Lord's haori, the white one with red sakuras on the sleeves and shoulder. Once that was on it was the part that she knew she would need help with for the first time, putting on the skirt. The maroon skirt that was only a few shades darker than the sakuras on her sleeves and shoulders matched her facial stripes. The white blooming sakuras seemed to have silver mixed with the white to catch the light and make the blooming flowers and roaming petals on the skirt shine when any light hit it. She looked down at the chair and saw an obi identical to her Mate's, but the colors were switched.

Her obi was mostly a deep purple with bright yellow making a fine contrast, the woman neatly tied it where her skirt and shirt met. They met right under her breasts, she wondered what Sesshomaru would think of this outfit and looked at the woman "How will it hold my sword?" Within lightning speed the woman tied the obi with double loops just like how the Lord of the West wore his. It came to hug where the material met under her breasts and then against lower down near her hips for her sword to rest until she drew it for a battle. Lastly was her shoes that the woman informed her were inspired by the chinese, they were solid black with soft material inside for comfort. The solid black was decorated with gold stitching making a criss cross pattern right where the shoe covered her toes there was a smooth piece of amethyst molded to the shoe, in the shape of a crescent moon. Rin smiled with a bright smile looking at her new outfit as she twirled infront of the mirror she giggled and looked over in the corner the woman stood "Oh Thank you! I love it! It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Apart from my Lord that is!"

The woman nodded with a smile and held up one last thing, or so Rin hoped "Here. My lady the finishing piece." Rin grabbed the cloth and scanned it over and finally she noticed it was a over coat, she smiled and put it on over everything else she already had on, and left the front open to show the rest of her beautiful clothing. One last look in the mirror she saw the coat fully, it stopped about six inches from her shoes to avoid stepping on it. The material was solid white with one exception, on the back was a big beautiful purple crescent moon with a black outline of the fine shape that covered the entire back of the coat. The seamstress handed Rin yet another one last exception, Rin was starting to wonder if she would ever get out of here and see her Mate. The woman had given her a golden crown that was finely decorated with red and purple jewels, it wasn't so much a crown as it was a thin tiara.

"Will I have to wear all of this all the time from now on?"

"Oh heavens no, my Lady."

"Only the cream, and gold checkered underlayer, the white layer that matches our Lord's and then the skirt and obi. Shoes if you need too, but the coat can get a bit warm and the crown and all these pins… no you don't need to worry about wearing them all the time."

'So only three layers? I can live with that and I really love this coat so four? I guess it's not that much, I'll get used to it in no time.

Finally being allowed to leave the room and join back up with her mate she came out to see Sesshomaru, when she saw him her heart nearly burst and she swore she was going to have a bloody nose. Her Lord looked like a god! His white haori with shiny silver sakura petals that were outlined with black to make them more noticed, they would really shine when light hit them. It also had purple crescent moon in the back just like her's also outlined with black. His armor was a bit different it was the darkest black she had ever seen, his black chest armor was not big and bulky it was minimal and neatly positioned. The armor that normally just covered his one shoulder now was a sparkling silver armor that covered both shoulders, and his fur was now draping over both shoulders much like his late father.

And much like the late Inu no Tashio the fur over both shoulders joined in the back, but was positioned so he could still show of the crescent moon on his back. Sesshomaru's normally free flowing silver waterfall of long hair going down to his thighs was now bound in a high ponytail high with two pins with two purple crescent moons on the end of each of them keeping his hair pinned in the pony tail. With his hair up like this it seemed shorter and dipped to three inches from his hip. He also wore a matching crown that was the exact same as her's. His black boots seemed to have thin black sheets of metal over his toes, his obi was the same as his swords rested within its loops waiting to be drawn for their master.

She blushed looking at him with a smile gracing her lips at the sight of him. So many thoughts were rushing through her head, thoughts that would lead to them in bed and in one another's arms. "Lord Sesshomaru, you look very handsome." His eyes gave away his hot desire that it seemed he too was fighting, it made her happy to know that how she looked pleased him. She tried clearing her mind as she put on an innocent smile "Rin look very beautiful." Sesshomaru without looking towards the seamstress kicked her out of her own room by speaking "Chaikoku you are dismissed." She didn't seem to show any resistance at being kicked out of her room "Yes, my Lord."

Rin smiled ran into arms that she knew would always be open to her, soon after being embraced by her Mate she found him leaning down. Her eyes widened in alarm and she put her hand in his lips path "Sorry, my Lord. You see no matter how much we both want to kiss, if we do I'm afraid you too will have red lip paint coating your lips." He smirked at her and pulled back his face before nodding and walking out of the room "Then I'll save that for later tonight, once we are alone." Hearing those words that he promised her that they would kiss alone, butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Alone. Kissing, and with that desire she knew they both had consuming them… oh it would be more than a kiss. Butterflies began to fly more rapid in her belly as she felt heat start to warm her lower regions 'But before that happens… we have to survive this ball.'

Rin smiled as she followed behind her strong Lord as he walked out of the room with his shoulders squared and his head held high. They walked through several hallways he didn't look back to speak to her, he could hear her footprints "Rin, I shall go first. Then you." Rin nodded knowing he didn't really look back, there was no reason for her to protest such an action. She stopped when he did, he paused in front of a curtain before he finally walked through it. The curtain was a deep purple it fell back in place after her Lord had pushed it aside to enter the ballroom on the other side. Her ears twitched hearing a man's loud voice on the other side, the man was the announcer who had proudly introduced her Mate. The man's voice held little emotion other than his pride in his, "Lord Sesshomaru, the current Lord of both the Western lands and of the Inu yokai clan is now among us. Everyone please give a round of applause!"

Sesshomaru couldn't care less about the reaction from the Lords and Ladies within his ballroom, all he cared about at this moment was his Mate. He held his head high and locked away his emotions as tightly as he had ever done before as walked down the stairs and went to the floor then looked up at the curtains. He would not give anyone a chance to figure out what was most important to him, this room may be filled with allies now…

but he has learned over his many years of life, an allie today can be an enemy tomorrow.

His ear's twitched when he heard to the announcer presenting what was most important to him "I'm pleased to announce the West's most treasured beauty, Princess Rin. Who is next in line for the Western lands for she is the only pup Sesshomaru has laid claim to." Rin smiled took in a deep breath and held her head high as she squared her shoulders and walked out of the hall and into the ballroom as she pushed aside the curtains and heard nothing but silence as everyone just stared at her. Finally the the first to clap was a blonde woman with blue green eyes, 'Victoria.' Rin's eyes didn't narrowed as they locked onto her, they remained void of all emotion just like how her Mate had taught her to do long ago. Soon with Victoria breaking the silence with a clap everyone else followed as the room seemed to be consumed in a thunderous appluade for her.

Rin smiled as she proudly descended the stairs and next walked past Victoria and over to Sesshomaru, she stood by her Lord and turned to look at Victoria. The woman's expression was priceless her face held so many emotions, all of which were plain as day to see. She was shocked, jealous and angry. Victoria wore a red ballgown that was from her country. Sure it was frilly and different with some lace here and there but it didn't really seem to appeal to anyone here, Rin smiled and looked at the girl with it seemed she had a huge ball attached to her bottom.

Sesshomaru saw a woman he didn't recognize insist that Rin come over and speak with a few of her friends. Rin smiled a smile of apology to her Lord before going off to the circle of friends the woman led her too. The circle was about seven or so nobles. She smiled seemed to enjoy her mingling, Sesshomaru decided he would do the same. He had to get Victoria to stop following him around like a stupid little puppy, it was so annoying. There was no universe she wouldn't annoy him, there was no way he could ever be her Mate. But By the end of tonight everyone will know who his real Mate is, until then he only needs to patiently wait…

"Princess Rin?" A man said catching her attention as he wore a sly smile as he had his arm around a beautiful woman's waist. But the beauty might as well have not even been there by the way the man was looking at Rin. His eyes showed his clear desire for her, it made her feel odd but she just shook it off. The woman who had been the ignored beauty spoke with a voice that showed his distaste "I love your outfit."

Rin smiled a fake smile, she had became a pro with those as well "Oh, thank you. I love your's as well, the material compliments your features wonderfully." The comment made the woman smile with a tiny tinge of blush on her cheeks as she spoke "Thank you." It was then Rin's attention was pulled to another man "You looked beautiful Lady Rin." The man who seemed he had been gifted with looks gave her a cocky grin. Another woman who seemed to have no date looked at Rin and bowed her head respectfully as she spoke with a elegant voice "It's great to see you again."

Rin looked at the woman with confusion, as far as she knew she didn't know who this woman was. She took one last look at the woman and then gave up "I apologize but I can not recall your name, nor who you are." The woman smiled and shook her hand dismissing Rin's apology "Please do not fret, my Lady. I was visiting when you were a little girl." Suddenly there was a voice that didn't belong to the circle of demons she had just gotten to know, a voice seemed to cut through her little group's already on going conversation.

"Hey brat!" Rin's eyes widened a fraction as she wondered if her ears had made a mistake, on who's voice it was. One of the men in the group she had been chatting with spoke up acting all tough hoping to impress her no doubt "How dare you! So princess Rin some respect!" Rin turned around and a genuine smile graced her face as she smiled walking towards the man. The so called rude man gave her a cocky grin as he spoke "Oh of course, what you been up to royal brat?" Everyone who she had been speaking to before just stared in shock and wonder as his disrespectful attitude towards her. She giggled at their expressions and then smiled and gave the rude male a hug "Well brother it seems you will never change."

"Oh don't worry, just because I'm a powerful Lord now doesn't mean I'll be all proper. Face it I will never change, Rin." She smiled and nodded as she spoke "I'm glad, It would be weird if you acted like Lord Sesshomaru." He laughed and nodded "I could never be like that, no matter how hard I tried." Rin giggled and found angry ocean eyes, she ignored her and then looked at Inuyasha as they caught up with one another.

AN: Any reviews today?


	25. Lords and Ladies of the Ball

Inuyasha down at his little sister and gave her a smug smile it was true he would never change, whether he was a demon Lord now or not. He had told and promised Kagome and his other friends when he coveted the jewel to become a demon that he would still be the same Inuyasha as always. Even though the jewel wasn't the reason he was a full blooded demon, he would still keep his promise. He would still be Inuyasha, the cocky, smartass that they all knew and loved. Deep down Inuyasha was very happy that the jewel hadn't been what had changed him, he knows now that the jewel wouldn't allow him to keep that promise. If it had been the jewel then he would be a monster, he would be the same as the other half demon that lusted for the jewel.

He noticed Rin's bright shining smile and felt warmth flood him, warmth called 'Love.' Afterall he didn't have any family left alive except for his brother and even though their bond had gotten better that doesn't change that he is still a stiff,cold,cruel bastard that Inuyasha still doesn't fully understand all the time. But Rin… Rin was a sweet girl that was unlike either of them, she was warm and happy despite being around his brother all the time. She really was like a breath of fresh air.

Rin backed away enough to look at Inuyasha fully, he wasn't exactly the same Inuyasha she had seen with her mortal eyes long ago. He was a full demon now… But she hadn't seen him in years and had forgotten what he looked like now. As she smile and nodded she noted that he was pretty handsome himself, but a different kind of handsome from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was like boyishly handsome and Sesshomaru was a handsome man. Looking at her brother's attire she smiled it really did look good on him, he must also have a great servant to manage his attire. Inuyasha was wearing the haori he always wore, the robe of the fire rat. It's beautiful bright scarlet color was hidden under the black armor that protected both his arms and chest. He didn't have any shoulder armor since he had armor along his arms already. His fluffy tail matched his brother's going from both shoulders and joining in the middle of his back.

He wore something that had truly shocked Rin down to her very core 'Black boots! Boots! No! Shoes Period!' His feet were hidden from sight as they were nestled within the confines of his black boots, Rin now thought she had seen it all. Then giggled because of her amusing thoughts, but when Inuyasha just raised a single brown with hands on his hips, it just made her want to giggle more. It took her a few deep breaths to get the urge under control. She noticed his hair was being wore similar to his Sesshomaru's tonight. Inuyasha think white hair was pulled back neatly in a high pony tail going down to his hips.

You could easily tell that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were related, but most likely many here were still unaware of this trivial fact. It should be easy to tell though they had the same physical appearances that were strict to royal family, the white hair only found in the royal family of the Inu yokai. They shared their father's golden eyes. Inuyasha looked more like Inu no Tashio than Sesshomaru had, it seems Sesshomaru shared more in common with his mother's markings. Inuyasha had his father's single jagged purple stripes on each cheek and had the same color over his upper eyelids.

Rin smiled seeing someone walking towards her and Inuyasha, her smile grew even more as she quickly walked over and stood infront of him before throwing her arms around him in a hug "Miroku!" He chuckled and respectfully kept his hands above her waist like, one hand rested at his side while the other one patted her back "Rin, it's been so long." She smiled and nodded before with-drawling from their hug and taking a look at how he has changed.

Miroku smiled and did the same, she had changed so much. He still remembered Rin as a little human girl, she had grown up that was for sure. Whenever he wondered about her and Sesshomaru all he could imagine her as was a human girl, because that is what he first knew her as… However it was now clear that he wouldn't think that ever again. This girl before him was not a girl anymore nor any trace of a mortal left in her, she looked identical to Sesshomaru. She was now a breathtakingly beautiful princess of the proud and noble Inu yokai clan.

One thing hadn't changed about this woman, one thing that hadn't changed since the first time he had seen her. She still had that warm and innocent smile and personality. Rin had been well taught to act like a proper princess, he watched her for a little bit waiting for when he should approach her to say his hello. She had interacted with the other nobles as if it were natural to her, but when he saw Inuyasha interfere she seemed to turn back into that girl from long ago. The girl who didn't care about acting proper, perhaps she wouldn't act proper when it came to her close friends. Not that he blamed her, he would never expect any of this close friends like her or his old travel companions to call him 'Lord.' He looked at her and smiled noting how beautiful she looked in her unique clothing.

'Like a real princess.'

Rin looked at Miroku and thought about how his attire suited him well. He was wearing the same colors as he had from his mortal life when he had been a monk. Midnight blue cloaked his body it made his other brilliant hues of blue pop out more. It seemed he himself had became the definition of the color blue or might as well have became the color blue himself. His eyes were an odd mix of three blues. The blue hues within his noble irises were a blend of Cyan, Egyptian blue, and Prussian blue. His long mane was a waterfall of blue, his hair just covered his ears before it was all cut but one long section that was tied in a low pony tail. His long waterfall of blues dipped to the middle of his back, his bright white smile sparkled like shiny stars.

The attire he wore was clearly not japanese, Rin wasn't really sure where his clothing was from. Miroku wore what looked like a midnight blue yukata the a girl might wear, but it was sleeveless. There seemed to be a piece of cloth underneath that was like a long sleeve shirt that didn't have big sleeves like a yukata, these sleeves instead clung tightly it seemed to his arms. She was a bit concerned that if he moved too much that his clothing may just rip. The yukata that seemed to go down to his knees had slits along the sides that reached all the way up to his hips, she was relieved that he wore like blue hamaka pants underneath. The midnight blue kimono had golden threads that formed golden dragons stretching across the night blue material.

He wore shoes that were a bit like her's she thought they were like chinese black flats. She remembered in his demon history lesson that the dragon race was originally from China, but they had moved to Japan and mixed many of the two cultures creating the dragon clan's odd culture.

Miroku's dragon history was proudly shown to everyone, his kimono showed his culture as well as what stood proudly out of his blue hair. Making his dragon blood even more obvious were the six inch tall twin black horns which had slightly curved, he smiled before speaking his eyes again scanning her frame "Rin may I ask yo-"

"Oh Miroku! Your perverted ways haven't changed. You can't be a Lord and just go around and asking every woman to bear your child. " Inuyasha, Rin and Miroku all turned around and laughed at the speaker who was scolding their friend. Once they had turned around they smiled seeing a woman they all knew. She looked stunning in her pure white yukata with silver strands and icy blue strands making many beautiful snowflakes all over the white material, this woman looked like a winter fairy. Her outfit was simple but very beautiful none the less. The only color other than white, silver and icy blue, the only other color was that of the lavender shawl draped over her arms.

Her beautiful off white blonde hair was pulled over her right shoulder and to keep it in place she had a lavender ribbon tying her hair together in a very low ponytail, the ribbon tied her hair together a just a inch or two before the ends of her hair. The woman's icy blue winter irises were very beautiful when accompanied with her pale skin, everything about her just made her look like an angel. To finish it off she wore a traditional silver tiara that goes to hug where her forehead meets her bangs, the tiara almost reminded Rin of a halo.

Rin smiled a bright smile despite the past, she didn't want to live in the past. So all of her negative feelings she had once felt for them woman had melted away long ago. The beautiful woman finally stopped in front of Rin and her other two friends, the woman had beautiful white wings that poked out a little from her yukata. Her wings were a part of her like how the Inu yokai had their tails, or how the dragons had their horns and the wolves their tails… it was a physical part of their inner beast that could not be hidden or changed to match their humanoid form. Even in a humanoid form there were parts of demons that couldn't be hidden, another example would be a demon's pointy ears… or in Inuyasha's case his puppy ears.

Rin smiled at the woman and then greeted her with a hug like she had with the other two she had known from life before she had been Sesshomaru's mate "Sango! It's so good to see you again!" The angelic woman smiled warmly and embraced Rin with her own hug "You've grown so much. You look very nice, Lady Rin." Hearing the title from the old demon slayer made her giggle and shake her head "Oh Sango, please to address me so formally! It's odd, were friends. Please just address me as Rin, after all I'm still the same little girl you knew all those years ago." The two women giggled from Rin's comment and parted from their hug, another woman's mute voice pulled the groups attention towards the new comer. "Miroku, can I not take my eyes off of you for a second?" Rin looked at the woman puzzled 'Who is this woman?'

Miroku once the woman was in reaching distance his arms encircled around her waist pulling her towards him "I'm just catching up with old friends. Oh and Sango, I wasn't going to ask Rin what you were thinking. I was simply inquiring about her outfit, it's not japanese." Rin smiled and had forgotten about the woman who was in his arms as she replied to his question "It's a mix of Japanese, Korean and Chinese. Your's isn't Japanese either, so what is it?"

"It's a secret. Oh by the way this here in my arms is my lovely Mate, Shiori." The name of the woman meant nothing to Rin, but by the reaction both Inuyasha and Sango had told her they knew who she was. Sango huffed and glared at him before speaking with annoyance in her voice "I feel sorry for this poor girl, we saved her from a monster only to have her caught by a perverted Lord."

Shiori giggled with a smile on her lips as she looked up at her Mate then at Sango before finally defending her mate with a small quiet voice "He doesn't womanize anymore... but he won't leave me alone." She said before glaring up at him and pushing herself out of his arms, which made Rin laugh along with Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku smiled and held up his hands in surrender it seemed. She looked the woman called Shiori over and noticed that she wasn't a dragon, she was something else. Her scent smelled like bat, but far as she knew not many bats were living here in japan. Shiori was wearing a yukata that was a beautiful lavender color with many white flowers blossoming all over the material with pink outlines of other thin flowers in the background. Her obi was white and deep purple with stripes all over it as it was tied in a beautiful bow, she wore traditional wooden sandals as she stood by her mate. Her skin was not pale it was lightly tanned as if she spent a lot of her time in the sun, many would think her of lower class for not having pale skin… but there was something about her that screamed nobility. Her thistle colored irises matched her lilac hair perfectly, her hair shined in all light as it moved down to the dip in her back.

Miroku smiled wistfully before shrugging "Well she hides, I only wish to be by her side." Shiori glares at him with a glare that called him a liar "Only be by my side? No, you just want me to be in your bed." Inuyasha looked at them back and forth with a shocked expression, this was a formal event not a place to discuss such activities. Hearing himself think that he suddenly felt annoyed, before he never would have cared but now he did. Ugh, those stupid lessons of proper behavior had actually gotten to his own mind. He looked over at Rin and saw her face went red like his fire rat robe then a smirk crossed his face "Rin, what do you think?" Their little group of friends now all had their eyes on her, if her dirty thoughts were making her red enough… all there eyes on her were making her blush even deeper "Oh...um, I don't know."

Shiori decided to save the blushing girl as she continued with her story " I have resorted to hiding in the palace… but I'm glad you haven't found my secret hiding spot." He looked at her his eyes challenging her as smile grew on his face, as he edged closer and closer to her "The servant chambers… Don't think I haven't noticed you in servant clothing."

"Well… um t-then… why haven't you-" Before she could finish her stuttering question he interrupted her, his voice was filled with confidence and amusement "I like seeing you do the little tasks that you do. Even when you play servant you put so much love into each task, it's a real treat to watch."

Shiori blushed hearing his confession of who he enjoyed her dressing even as a servant, she had worried if he knew about it. Then maybe he would scold her or yell at her, but he actually enjoyed it "Awww." Miroku's arm went behind her back to possessively hold her waist as he excused them both before going off to go mingle with other nobles. Rin didn't hold that against them, the point of this ball was to announce the new Lady of the West as well as for other noble, Lords and Ladies to go and mingle forming more alliances,trade routes and other political matters.

Sango turned to the voice that had called her name, seeing the one who had called her something changed on her face. Her eyes seemed to fill with warmth and the smile on her lips also held the same warmth, 'Love?'

It was something Inuyasha wasn't sure he would see on her face ever again, but it was a great comfort that she was back to the old Sango he had once know. Rin looked the direction Sango looked at with sparkling eyes only to see a man with similar bright sky blue eyes staring back at Sango. Inuyasha started at the man who came up and staked his claim on the high-strong spirited woman that had many times beaten Miroku, and many times had slayed many demons with such ease she made many men look inferior. Rin and Inuyasha stared at the man with sunny blonde hair tied back in high ponytail that dipped to his shoulders. They waited for their friend Sango to slap the man just how she had with her old love Miroku whenever he had tried to touch her in the past, even when they were thinking of settling down with one another she would still slap him. Now this man thought he could get away with that, no way. But surprising both Inuyasha and Rin there was no loud slap of her hand connecting with the man's face. Rin and Inuyasha had been so in shock they hadn't even noticed the other to approach their group who now asked the question all burning their brains "Sango who is this?"

Sango smiled and leaning into the man's arm before she proudly stated to everyone " Kagome this is my Mate, Rankosuka." This odd stranger who seemed to be Rankosuka wore an all white haori with pants, it had no designs on it. It was just plain white, the only other thing he wore was his lavender obi that matched Sango's shawl. He was an angel it seemed from the look of it, his white wings on this back and the halo floating above his sunshine blonde hair confirmed Rin's guess. Sango's new Mate bowed his head slightly before speaking with a deep voice that Rin wasn't sure she liked very much, it was deep and innocently sweet…. but something made her skin crawl hearing his voice as he spoke to all of them "It is very nice to meet all of you, Sango have you told them the good news?"

Just then Rin looked over at her right expecting to see her older brother but saw Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, she sighed before re-engaging herself in the on going conversation that was going on in her group of friends. Inuyasha was leaning against a far wall glaring in the direction of Kagome and Koga, it was still too soon for him. He couldn't be near either of them yet, it was just too hard for him. Even if he would never admit it… deep down part of him still loved her. His eyes narrow on the two on the far side of the ballroom, he glared at Koga's hand and were it lied. It was holding Kagome's hand and that angered him as he ground his fangs together in frustration, 'That used to be my job.'

Koga's arm left her hand and now reached to rest on her waist...

'I used to be able to do that,' he mentally grumbled.

He leaned against the wall being a wallflower as he recalled all the things she used to love him doing, like when he would kiss her neck or whisper things to make her giggle,smile or blush. Now… now he couldn't be near either of them. His mind was screaming at Koga to let her go and have fate give her back 'She was mine! I lost her… I rather be a no good half breed if that meant being her Mate, I would gladly give up this demon blood and this title.'

Koga whispered something to her and she blush with a smile on her lips as she playfully hit his chest and scolded him, Inuyasha sighed and watched the scene. He used to be in Koga's spot getting scolded and being told to sit, he honestly missed all their playful arguing and he had even come to miss being told to sit. What he missed most was her smile, the smile that used to light up his world…

'No, it still did."

Inuyasha just stared at her she was a beauty indeed, she was very beautiful when she was a human. She was also very kind and sweet to all, she had made several men fall for her. He and Koga were just two out of about five or six. Inuyasha stood there and counted them all "Well there was Hojo from this time… Come to think of it whatever happen to that guy? Anyways then there was Hojo from her time, and myself, Koga, possibly Naraku.' Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she looked so beautiful. She had stopped wearing all the future stuff and now was wearing clothing from this era as she proudly showed what she was. She wore a priestess haori top with a silver armor chestplate on top. Kagome also had a black pelt that was like a cape as it freely draped down her back to her knees. Instead of having normal priestess pants she seemed to still have one thing from her old life in the modern era, her short pleated a red skirt that stopped just a few inches above her knees.

She wasn't allowed to bring her bow or sword and besides they would just get in the way. She wore white leg warmers just like Ayame and black flats, like Rin had. Kagome's face held a kind and happy smile, her eyes were purple like a wild iris that he wanted to pick. Her hair midnight black hair had stripes of red and blue emerging here and there in the beautiful black waterfall of hair that she used to let down and flow naturally around her shoulders was now tied up in high ponytail with a red headband just under her bangs matching Koga's. Her cheeks were lightly flushed as she playfully argued with her Mate who only held her closer and chuckled at her behavior, her blush didn't however hide her beautiful single red stripes on each cheek. Those soft lips that he had only managed to kiss five times, and had hoped to only kiss those soft pink lips until the end of time.

Fate didn't allow that, now those red painted lips only belonged to his former rival Koga who now was the victor who had won Kagome over. He knew he shouldn't see her like that, like a toy they fought over but she was. There was only one of her and they had both wanted her, but he had lost and Koga had won. No doubt that wolf would rub it in his face how much of a loser he truly was.

Koga wore pretty much what he always did 'Hmp, ragged wolf!' He did have some add-ons though, like how he had a long cape identical to Kagome's it reached to the back of his knees. His black chest armor seemed to be nicer and freshly forged rather than the old scratched up one he used to wear, the chestnut fur he wore around his hips that covered everything from them down the his mid thigh was still the same. His sun kissed tanned skin hadn't seemed to fade not even the least big, perhaps the most shocking improvement was how the wolf's hair was not bound in a high ponytail on his head like in the past. Now his inky black mane hung loosely to his hips and seemed to blend in with his long black cape. Inuyasha stiffened when he saw the wolf turn his brilliant ocean blue eyes narrowed and held something he didn't like in them as they met his golden orbs.

Pity?

Sadness?

Sympathy?

Inuyasha growled and pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against walking away with his head held high as his golden orbs no doubt swirled with anger and hate 'How dare that wolf look at me that way! I rather see his smug smile! Kami, I need fresh air!'

Kagome smiled and looked over her group of friends only two were missing and one was over speaking with his mother and a woman who looked a bit like Sango was seen next to the two of them. Well similar being the woman had blue eyes and blonde hair, even though they were greatly different hues than Sango's. She knew that Sesshomaru was busy for that reason, but she hadn't seen Inuyasha all night. To be honest she really wanted to see him again, even if only it were to send him a smile of apology. He didn't have to listen to her, they didn't have to talk… she just missed him.

She smiled asked a question perhaps one of her friends could answer "So, has anyone seen Inuyasha?" Rin who always seemed to have a smile didn't smile when she heard the question, Kagome looked at her other friends to see the same grim expressions on their faces as well. 'Had something happened to her old flame that she wasn't told about?! He was here right? Was he hurt!? Was he dead?!' Just as her worries began to pile up with more and more scenarios, she felt something snap her back to reality. She looked at her shoulder to see a tan calloused hand that she had grown to know, it was the hand of her Mate Koga. He tilted his head signally her to come away with him, and she nodded excusing them both from her group of friends.

Once they had moved away to a remote corner of the room he sighed and crossed his arms to be honest he wasn't very good with delicate situations like the one between his Mate Kagome and old rival Inuyasha. Clearing his throat he decided to tell her what he saw earlier "Love, I saw the mut-Uh I mean Inuyasha. When...um when he saw us, I think he left...because he's not where he was earlier." Kagome sighed and felt her heart break yet again. True fate had ripped them apart as lover, and she had told herself that they were just never meant to be. They hadn't worked in her previous life as Kikyo and this life fate just didn't want them together and she had moved on and found her love she wasn't sure she had with Koga. 'I had hoped we could still be what we started out as... friends. But that won't happen if he won't even give me the time of day, perhaps he was still hurting? Oh, Inuyasha...'

Rin smiled happily as she excused herself from her friends, she walked away and looked back to see if they were still talking. It seemed when she left they all split ways as well to go off and mingle with others. The smile she had with her friends dulled some but hadn't completely left her face 'It was nice to see her old friends.' She had wished she had more time to catch up with her friends that she hadn't seen for several years, but she had many other things to do tonight.

She looked walked over to mingle with a few other groups of demons, among those groups were some moth demon nobles. They were really stuck up and snotty always talking about how they had the best silk in all the land and how they wouldn't trade even a little of it unless, they were given ripe human blood that was to their liking. It seemed their favorite blood was that of healthy young mothers, young infants and mothers who are expecting. She sighed and told them there was no way that Lord Sesshomaru would aid them with such a distasteful request. Rin also proceeded the reason why, if she didn't they would feel the Inu Yokai looked down on them and with how proud the moth demons were it would mean war. "Lord Sesshomaru, is in the middle of gaining the trust of the mortals within his lands. If he were to give into your request then all the time he has wasted on trying to gain their trust would be wasted and be pointless. My Lord never wastes his time."

The moth demon Lord smirked before reaching his hand to grab her hip and bring her close to him, she felt disgusted and embarrassed as his possessively held her to him as if she were his. 'That will never be!' She pushed against him only to have him pull her close so that his chest was against her's as he leaned down and whispered to her ear "Or...perhaps I can ask for you instead. I would gladly trade some of our silk for you to become mine." She smiled and shook her head as she pushed and add much needed space between his body and her's "Lord Hayate, you mustn't tease a girl. If you will excuse me I'm afraid my presence in needed elsewhere." Rin found his name humorous in a sense, Hayate means 'smooth.' It was claimed he had gotten his name from the smooth silk his clan took pride in creating, however many said he was a smooth talker as well, enemies referred to him as a smooth bastard because he was very sneaky in nature it seemed and not too loyal either.

She felt eyes on her when Lord Hayate had taken her in his arms and she knew whose eyes they belonged too. Her Mate had no doubt seen Hayate embrace her, however he couldn't react or else he would raise suspicion. Instead he watched his eyes narrowing more and more, but relief and pride flooded him when he saw his Rin distance herself and leave Hayate's company.

Rin was physically appalled by the moth demons she looked at the group of demons Sesshomaru was currently speaking with, she gave him a smile telling him all was fine if he didn't already know.

Mingling lead her to go around the room to speak with many, among those many demons was a male tiger demon who was visiting from an island just off of Japan. He stood tall infront of Rin with his orange hair bunched into a high braided bun, a odd hairstyle she would have to admit. He had three black stripes on each cheek, two coming from his chin and pointing towards his lips and then two more black stripes coming from his forehead and pointing towards his nose. His eyes were a amber mixed with a light grass green, with silver speckles. He truly embodied what demon he was physically anyways, he wore a deep forest green haori along with matching pants and white socks with wooden sandals. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips gracing her delicate hand with a sweet kiss.

She so badly wanted to snatch her hand away the man was far too friendly, Rin wondered to herself why men couldn't control themselves better. The tiger noblemen who she found out was named Yoshirou, spoke in riddles. However being educated by a great tutor and her Lord, she saw past his riddles to put it bluntly… he wanted her body. It only made her more disgusted she growled and mentally scolded the child within her stomach 'So help me if you're a boy! You will never be like these men!' She made a quick and polite retreat only to find several other men come towards her trying to trick her with sweet promises and meaningless compliments.

Sesshomaru saw Rin's struggle and it both made his blood boil at the men crowding her. Then again it also fed his pride, being that he alone held her heart and was her one and only Mate. She looked at her Mate from across the ballroom and raised her hand to her mouth to hide her giggle, it seemed he was having a similar problem. Victoria the desperate woman wouldn't stop trying to hold his hand, hanging on his arm, and even tried playing with his hair. Rin could tell that he was about to snap. He was on the verge of snapping but he wouldn't himself to do so, it would be very unbecoming for one such as he.

Rin walked over to see her mother in law, Inu Kimi surrounded by men. However Inu Kimi didn't seem to mind and may be the reason why so many men were swarming her lately. When Inu Kimi's eyes connected with Rin's all the young woman wanted to do was sigh. Rin read Inu Kimi's eyes and wanted to groan when she understood what her Lord's mother wanted. Inu Kimi's eyes were beckoning Rin to join her said by giving her a 'Come over here and meet these rich men,' look.

Ignoring the former Lady of the West she walked away to go mingle with some women. Rin closed her eyes for a second and mentally prepared herself for talk of gossip, something she wasn't really fond of. Her Lord had often told her it is unbecoming for a woman to lie, and gossiping was mostly stretched or warped truths… in other words, lies. She so badly wanted to blow the secret of her being Sesshomaru's Mate, but she would keep it in… until the time was right. 'Later during the ball,' she kept telling herself. The snowy white haired princess put on a fake smile as she mingled with the other woman. But before Rin could really listen to the gossip of the other females she was pulled away by Inu Kimi and dragged over to meet the men she wanted to present. Kagome smiled seeing Rin's struggles as Sesshomaru's mother was trying to pawn her off onto another man for mating. Koga watched along with his mate and couldn't help but chuckle at the expression Rin had and in knowing her Mate was probably biting his tongue watching the whole thing.

Inu Kimi smiled at the men who were lined up to meet her son's adopted pup, there were at least ten males hoping to catch the heart that belonged to the one and only heir of Sesshomaru. Rin bowed to the first male who was in line as he stated his name, title and breed. He straightened his stance and gave her a dashing smile that would make most girls quake in their knees. He wore a light blue haori and pants, nothing that was that impressive. He spoke with a husky voice as he introduced himself, "I am Lord Donovan of the arctic fox clan in northern canada." As he spoke she saw his pearly white teeth, his grey eyes and snowy white hair that was tipped with black made him indeed a beautiful man.

'However not as beautiful as Lord Sesshomaru."

She rolled her eyes he smelt of deceit and greed, the next male was no better he said he was a panda demon from china. He had white hair and had his irises were black, he had a thin layer of black outlining his eyes. In her opinion it didn't look very good on him, it looked odd as if he didn't get enough sleep or his face was just… dull. Many would say that about Lord Sesshomaru and she would have to agree sometimes, so if she thought this panda demon was dull that was sad. He claimed his name Lee.

The next was an golden eagle demon from some country called brazil, and he went by the name Chirstiano. He said he was the wealthiest in his region, he smelt of lust and confidence. Now a lowly coyote demon named Jun gave it a try claiming he was rich and would spare no expense giving all she wanted. He smelt of lust and desperation. What followed promising similar things were a bear demon , panther demon, a vampire from Ireland, a chameleon demon from an island off of Africa and last by not least a normal kitsune. After a while everything they said just went in one ear and out another, she after hearing them all bowed with respect and excused herself.

She finally since coming into the ballroom found time to be with her Mate, she met him at a far window towards the rear of the ballroom. Sesshomaru for the moment was free from Victoria, he had told her to go and to reapply her makeup. When she asked why he explained that is had been slowly running a bit. He spoke quietly to his Mate "Rin, I see my mother has introduced you to some possible mates."

Rin smiled looking at him with a twinkled in her eye before letting out a small giggle before answer him,"Yes and there were some very promising prospects. I think I like Andrew the best…" He fought the urge to plunge his tongue in her mouth and show her who she really belonged to. But he would use his control and wait, he took in a calming breath before he looked at her with a glare. Still being in a playful mood she gave him a small smile and let a giggle pass her lips "Then again Andrew I find his foreign name odd on my lips. I guess I don't see anyone worthy of being my Mate."

Sesshomaru's glare never let up he fought the urge to show her once again that he was more than worthy, however last time he did that they ended up in a cave for a day and a half. They couldn't disappear right now and surely not for that length of time. Rin's smile remained as she sighed then spoke again "Well my Lord I was taught never to lie, so the truth is... I know who my Mate is and that and my love for him will never change." His former cold and angry glare now relaxed to a calmer set of eyes that held kindness and love hidden deep within. Her Mate's voice was monotone and yet Rin swore she heard a mix of kindness and pride to it as well "I see, you alpha mate would be happy to hear this."

She smiled as she spoke sweetly to him "I know… So is it time for me to prove myself?"

"If you wish," he challenged. To be honest he wanted her to present her skills to everyone else, so he could reveal that she was his Mate. Then they wouldn't have to hide it anymore, it was annoying hiding it. If he wanted to embrace, kiss, or have his hand rest on her hip then he would be free to do so. Rin felt her nerves start to block her confidence, she hadn't prepared at all. She would have to do everything on the spot, she looked at him and spoke "Well then... shall I sing a nice little song?" Seeing his nod of approval, she readied herself as she watched him go to the middle of the ballroom.

An announcer hurried to stand beside his Lord before he cleared his throat and raised his voice to clearly speak loud enough for all "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to make an announcement!" Rin gulped down the lump of fears that had formed in her throat as she heard him speak "My heiress princess Rin, will present three of her major talents for all to see. I would appreciate it if you all showed her as much respect and attention as you would me." Rin was a bit surprised that he spoke so much, he normally didn't speak this much to anyone and sometimes not even to her.

AN: I have 3 questions!

1\. What do you think of Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome now?

about Lord Miroku and Lady Shiori?!

what about Lady Sango and Lord Rankosuka


	26. Worthiness proven

Everyone sat down when hearing that this beautiful princess was going to give them all a glimpse of her skills. Once everyone was sitting quietly at the tables that were provided, Rin took in a deep breath and walked into the middle of the room where Sesshomaru and the announcer had been only a few seconds ago.

Taking in another breath she closed her eyes as she opened her eyes, she needed to find something to focus on. She wasn't horrible in front of crowds but she wasn't great either, her sweet honey eyes met a cold amber ones. Seeing those eyes she felt relaxed she was doing this for them, she let out a beautiful melody as she sang from the heart.

"Blossoms slowly dance as they fall below like a winter's snow.

The summer sun descends showing a peaceful glow.

The moon sheds its beautiful light in the unfaithful night.

The summer beach is just in my reach.

I sit on a cliff watching the ocean's peaceful motion.

Sun duty is also life's beauty.

I see a shadow however I do not cower.

Suddenly a whisper I hear floating along the faithful breeze.

In my ear I hear 'Mate .'

I turn around and smile I have no debate.

The man behind me looks with a stare that would scare.

I nod with a heart full of love and care as I stare…

Yes, you are my Mate.'"

She blushed unsure about her song she had made it up on the spot with the contents of her heart, and right now she felt peace and happiness being Sesshomaru's Mate. Rin stared at his eyes hoping no one other than the ones who knew about their mating knew who she was talking about. He held a kind emotion in those cold heartless eyes that everyone claim was all he was, heartless. They had just never seen how kind his heart could be. Rin felt pride swell in her chest, 'I will be one of the few to ever know his kindness.' She then thought about her song again actually it was more like a poem, she sighed and thought to herself 'I hope it wasn't too bad…'

She saw many people smile and clap at her performance, and a few whispered as well. Then she graced them all with a smile before bowing her head in thanks. She raised her head as she stared at them all with emotionless eyes, she saw that they all waited for her next move.

Rin inhaled fresh air into her lungs and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear "I will now dance a traditional fan dance." She smiled and took another breath and gave a small smile as she reaching within the sleeve of her yukata and pulled out a fan out of her. Not long after pulling the fan from her sleeve, started her dance. If she had to admit it then all would know that she was truly nervous right now, she and never attempted it, she had only seen done twice from visits at other palaces or homes of a woman trying to prove her grace to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin when she was younger and often play the whole day away when she wasn't in her lessons would sometimes attempt to practice it but ending up giving up and doing her own dance she made up instead. Now, now she would have to give it her best to do the dance right.

She went slow and steady making sure that her movements were persisted and accurate, it seemed Sesshomaru had a servant playing an instrument to accompany her dance. Bending her knees she did a slow twirl as she rose her fan and made it glide as the her movements were slow and graceful, yet sharp and accurate making the dance nearly perfect. The graceful princess who was as emotionless as the one who had took her in looked beautiful performing her dance it was as if all she did was practice the dance for this moment. But deep down she was secretly nervous, she didn't want even one hair to be out of line. One thought put her mind at ease that this would be the one and only time she would ever do this dance.

Her movements paused as she put away her fan signalling the end of her dance. There was thunderous applause from those who had watched her dance, she felt so much relief. It seemed she hadn't done anything wrong, she then gave them a polite and kind smile as she bowed her head.

Then smiled seeing a painting on the once naked lavender wall of the ballroom, Sesshomaru no doubt had ordered to move the painting from another part of the palace to this ballroom for only tonight. Normally it hung in a broad hallway, she smiled and walked over to the painting as she stood under it proudly before raising her voice yet again for all to hear

"I assume many of you see my painting here on the wall, this painting is a rare one. Most of you probably only recognize one of the four being in this painting. The one you all recognize I'm sure is Lord Sesshomaru. These other three that many of you do not recognize are some of the most loyal and last of Lord Sesshomaru's wards. None of these wards knew life inside the palace nor the comforts of its luxurious life, they instead followed their Lord Sesshomaru through many lands on his search to destroy the wicked spider demon we all are aware reeked havoc on these lands only a few short years ago, Naraku. These wards were a former general of the toad clan in the southern mountain, the old wise toad who called himself Master Jaken. He was his first ward Lord Sesshomaru took to serve at his side. His next ward was a two headed dragon who Sesshomaru called Ah-Un, the dragon followed any and every command with much loyalty."

She took a breath and Lord Sesshomaru nodded for her to continue in presenting the last ward, "His last ward I'm sure that will surprise you all. The last ward in the painting was a young mortal girl who for some reason did not fear him in the slightest, he had warned her to leave his side and not to concern herself with him. But she didn't listen and followed him for several years as his fourth ward. She often times proved her bravery and loyalty doing many life risking tasks that many mortal children and demon children would not even try at her age. She had survived death twice and still serves at his side to this day… But I still have one last treat for all of you."

The painting was a beautiful one that she had spent several days painting, with much joy and happiness in her heart while she did so. Sesshomaru stood proudly in the middle of the painting with Ah-Un on his left both of his heads raised in pride, on his right was Rin standing with a joyful smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Jaken stood in front of Rin with his arms crossed within his sleeves and holding his staff of two heads with a determined look of his face.

She heard many mumbles, a few light gasps, some whispers and even some praises. There were some Lords, Ladies, and nobles nod with smiles at the loyalty of the group. It seemed there eyes were pure and unclouded by judgement of what races the wards were. But there were others who she then heard speak badly of the human girl, only a few knew that she was once that mortal girl in the painting. The only two who knew that she was once mortal that weren't her friends to know where her mother in law, and her rival Victoria. But it was a rivalry that Rin had long ago already won.

Sesshomaru walked towards the door which lead out of the ballroom and into a hall, he spoke loudly with his monotone voice for all to hear "Lords and Ladies, please follow me to the courtyard. Rin will present her final performance under the stars." Everyone did as Lord Sesshomaru their host had commanded of them and filled into two lines to follow him down one hall then another as they took a right and went down some stairs which had lead into the open courtyard. The courtyard seemed to be set up for the even from the looks of it, there were many poles with paper lanterns sitting on them to shed so much needed light on the courtyard. There was open hall on the edge of the courtyard that was were Sesshomaru told people to please stand and await the performance.

Rin smiled as she to followed her Lord to the courtyard, and when he she did she looked up at the ballroom's balcony that overlooked the courtyard. The balcony would have been perfect for people to stand on, however they wouldn't get an up close view of the fight that her and Lord Sesshomaru would take part in. Also she knew her Mate didn't trust many of these people and he wasn't going to split up his guests, keeping some on the balcony and some here in the courtyard. He would want them all in one place to have his guards to keep eyes on them, Rin remember as she followed her Lord to the courtyard she saw Ren also attended. But he was no noble, he was on duty acting as a guard disguised. But there was someone on the balcony after all her eyes widened then relaxed as gold connected with gold, the wind blew his red robe of the fire rat in the wind 'Brother, Inuyasha.'

Sighed and gave him a sympathetic smile, she had seen how he disappeared when Kagome had appeared. Her heart went out for him, she turned around to focus on the task at hand. Besides his thoughts were his own and she would not pry. Instead she would focus on this important fight, she knew Sesshomaru had promised not to put her or their unborn child in danger… but she wouldn't play it safe this fight was to prove that she could keep up with him and be his equal even on the battlefield.

Before she knew it she saw her Lord standing in the middle of the courtyard, she again filled her lungs with fresh cool night air. It seemed this was a good way to hide her nerves to take many calming breaths of fresh air, she smiled as held her head high and walked proudly towards the middle of the courtyard where Sesshomaru stood tall and proud as well. Soon the two of them stood face to face with a decent amount of space between them. Everyone stared with curiosity as neither Lord Sesshomaru or princess Rin speaking of the next event that would occur. Rin smiled and bowed her respects to her Lord, who bowed his head in return.

She smiled when she stood ready for what was to come next and when she saw the smirk on his face, she knew what was to come next would shock everyone. Within a flash white of what looked like lightning he was right in front of her, his sword and connected with her's. Rin didn't even remember raising his sword to block his attack it was like instincts. Crowd of guests in the courtyard gasped in surprise. Rin pushed against him and his sword, she saw a smirk still on his lips. Rin used her strength to push him back.

He held his sword up ready to strike again only to was Rin mirror his movement, this time she charged first. But Sesshomaru wasn't going to sit back and let his Mate have all the fun, he too smiled when their blades with a sound that many would compare to thunder. It echoed through the courtyard. Inuyasha had at first looked down at the courtyard with boredom, now he was staring in surprise. 'Rin had really learnt how to sword fight? But she is up against Sesshomaru, something that even I have trouble with.' Inu Kimi looked in surprise her mind was trying to comprende whether or not it was unbecoming for Rin to fight with her son. She would say this is a spar, but no it looked like she was actually putting her all into this… 'Fight?'

Victoria stood beside her and stared with her hands covering her mouth in shock, to be honest she hated violence. She hated when she saw Sesshomaru fight and the reason why was because it reminded her of how much she feared him. Victoria had felt fear towards him ever since they were children and he attacked his pack member and cousin,Ren. She remembered how Inu Kimi had said that this girl Rin was his adopted pup, at first she thought it was good and he would become a good father for any pup him and her bred. But now Victoria feared giving him pups, it seemed he was putting this woman's life in danger and he would do the same with their pups.

Rin jumped and held her sword with two hands as she sliced downwards as she tried to cut his side, it was a very powerful strike. But no surprise that her Mate had blocked it, afterall he had been her teacher when it came to sword fighting. He knew many of her tactics and attacks, so she wasn't that surprise he had blocked her attack.

With a smile on her lips she against put much of her weight into pushing him away using her sword. But he thrusted his blade to again clash with her's, he suddenly withdrew his sword making her balance falter before she perfected it again.

Rin's eyes that were narrowed, she really wanted to win against him. She knew this was just to show her talent with a blade, but she honestly wanted to win. Her eyes widdened in shock as she saw a smirk cross his lips once again, he quickly used his weight to thrust his blade against her's. Instead of stumbling backwards she backed away from him and his blade as she did a a few back flips to momentairly retreat from him. Soon as she landed after her second back flip she was engulfed in light as she used her yokai speed to charge towards him she used her Hanazuki's power to send acidic cherry blossom petals his way. Sesshomaru was fast and quickly dodged all of them, once he got a chance he raised his sword slowly, then with a quick slash through the air yelled the attack "Bakusaiga!" After that Rin knew this fight had gotten more serious as they now brough in their swords demonic powers. Rin jumped out of the way of the on coming surge of engery that was flying her way. Sesshomaru felt much relief when fill him when his mate jumped out of the way of his attack. He hadn't put as much engery into his attack, and he also knew she could easily avoid it.

She smiled and again threw him the same attack of acdic flowers, he jumped out the the way of them again and used his demonic speed to charge towards her. Just as his blade was inches from her Rin did just what he expected she thursted her sword against his, he used his long tail and grabbed her foot pulled so she fell on her back. He saw the chance for victory and took it only to have her roll out of the way and use her pink acidic whip to slash at his chest. He dodged to the side and before he knew it she was back on her feet standing and ready for more. The determined smile she had on her face was quite beautiful if he did say so himself. He brought forth his whip and slashed it towards only to have her, dodge his attack, but he hadn't expected to to dodge it by jumping over it.

They both had really gotten into the mood of sparing and put everything into their attacks. She smiled and charged at him with her sword "Hanazuki!" With that bolts of lightning sprang forth with spears shaped like petals flying at him, her Mate dodged the petals maneuvering between them. People moved out of the way as some petals hit the wall, the petals that had hit the wall seemed to have a pink substance dripping down the places they hit. Many could even say they heard the hiss of poison falling on the ground into small pink puddles.

Sesshomaru smirked at her agility, it was definitely something that was to be feared. Her next attacked was another bolt of lightning followed by her dangerous pink acidic whip aiming at his torso. Sesshomaru mirrored her attack, but didn't want to go anywhere near her head, heart, or stomach. However the two of them made it a fairly convincing fight and even though he was being very safe in avoiding her body, he would not be responsible for harming her nor their child.

Rin jumped right in front of her Mate surprising him at her bluntness, she was did a roundhouse kick to his side and then tried to kick his hand to make him let go of his sword. He blocked her and then swung his sword downwards at her head, he held his breath. He hoped she could stop it and if she couldn't then he would stop and that would be the end of it. She slide into a lung positions holding her sword above her head. She held her sword with one hand and felt him put more of his weight into this attack hoping to push him back, she instead used her tail to grab one of his legs as he had done to her earlier. Instead of making him lose his balance she slingshotted through his legs and jumped into a fighting position behind her Mate.

She had caught him off guard he turned around and she put her sword in her obi as she kicked his away from him and began to try and overwhelm him with a series of close punches, kicks, and jabs. Rin had watched her Lord growing up and was taught self defence and sword fighting from him, so she knew one secret of his. She that her lord had some trouble with… Really close attacks. Sesshomaru caught her leg only to have her pivot and and elbow him in the side. He grabbed her elbow and then picked her up and tossed her far from him, she seemed to have caught herself right before hitting the ground doing a tuck and roll. He quickly ran and grabbed his sword on the ground, he picked it up and turned on his heel to block her blade's attack.

He used much of his strength to shove her away, Rin smiled and his eyes widened 'She has a plan.' Sesshomaru watched Rin who was pushed across from the courtyard. She turned and ran, he stood there trying to make sense of what she had planned. Soon she was standing on the side of high wall of the balcony. She turned to look behind her and held a smile "Hi brother Inuyasha." She quickly turned around not seeing her brother's eyes widen in surprise and confusion. She stared down at Sesshomaru with a smile on her lips, a second later she dove down towards him. While diving at her target she sliced through the air her sword sending many attacks of poison spikes, lightning and pink poison petals toward him.

Sesshomaru blocked her attacks but wouldn't deny that it pushed him backwards a bit, she landed perfectly and then held out her sword as she made many twists and turns. However none of them landed a single cut on him, he jumped and dodged each one with less and less ease. He had to say that he had trained her very well, she was quick, deadly, didn't hesitate in battle either. Making the mistake of thinking he found out her plan. He had blocked all of her attacks towards his front but forgot that to watch his back she had been sneaky and used her tail again, then before he knew it he found himself on his back on the ground.

Rin smiled as she had proudly pinned him with her sword to his neck, he just glared up at her not making a move. The courtyard was silent before gasps of shock could be heard, assuming that was it she put her sword away in its sheath that sat in her obi. If she had to admit it she was getting a bit tired and knew her Mate didn't want to push her in her condition. Sesshomaru then jumped up and held his sword to her next before speaking "I never surrendered." Rin let out a sigh and held up her hands in defeat "My Lord, I surrender."

Everyone had was thoroughly entertained and enjoyed the fight that had taken place, Sesshomaru had proudly announced that he had been her tutor when it came to sword fighting and self defense. After hearing that many men now stared at her with a new desire in their eyes to tame this wild beauty. Everyone soon followed their host back into the ballroom, everyone went back to their previous spot in the elegant lavender ballroom. Many were at tables or small groups socializing. Rin was crossing through the middle of the room and saw her Lord walk towards her, she stopped and stared up at him. He towered over her his smoldering gold eyes made her blush as her honey golden eyes shared his desire.

She looked at him in shock as he extended his hand to her "Care to dance?"

AN: I know this was was shorter but what did you think of the fight scene I'm not very good with writing them.


	27. Angels and Devils?

Rin smiled feeling happiness fill her heart at the display of such an honor of the one she held most dear. She blinked three times before she overcame the heartwarming shock she was in after he asked her, she her nervous eyes darted to the left and the right only to see everyone watching her. She knew the answer her heart wanted to say was a yes, but all these eyes on her made it hard for the words to come out. The nervous demoness said nothing as she nodded and placed her hand within the firm and warm embrace of his own larger and calloused hands.

Sesshomaru saw her uncertain behavior relax once he held her hand, she smiled as she felt her nerves leave her. She trusted him and his decision, after all he always had his reasons, or a plan. He tugged her closer as she bent his head down when he saw a pleading look of worry in his eyes, once he was in close hearing range she whispered as quietly as she could, knowing he would easily hear her "I don't know how dance with a man, My Lord." He felt a smile tug at his lips as he allowed a soft ghost of a smile appear on his lips as he whispered in her ear "I will show you. It is a English dance but rather easy, simply follow my lead." He heard her swallow her nerves and her fear once hearing that he pulled back to stand to his full height before her. She felt her stomach flutter with tiny butterflies as she stared at his both beautiful and intimidating, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

He slowly snaked his arm around her tiny waist and continued to hold her hand with his other hand, they slowly. Rin was surprised how easily she grew use to this odd dance, it was an easy three step dance that she quickly found quiet peaceful. Her mate led her with each step, he simply took a step left with his left and then moved them one step to the right with his right foot and repeated this process leading them across the ballroom. Sesshomaru rather enjoyed…

No.

He loved how close they were right now, and it was as if no one else was there on the dance floor. He loved the feeling that the whole world was gone with them as the lone survivors, it was a dark and yet very romantic thought. He knew if that ever happened he would be so happy, no rules, no people he had to worry about, just Rin…

'Just my little Rin…'

He smirked and looked into her golden eyes noticing her once timid blush grew more bold on her cheeks and noted the dark shimmer in her golden irises. He slightly chuckled, it was a low and quiet chuckle. It was one only for himself and his smiling mat to enjoy in hearing as more thoughts filled his head ' What a beautiful being she is indeed. So kind as well. This dance is one only for my little Rin and our little family…' He glanced down at her stomach his golden hues grew gentle and kind as he felt wonder in knowing that she was carrying his child.

His eyes drifted back at her angelic face as she followed his lead when he moved them to the left

danced as one with him. She looked away from his eyes when she felt eyes burning into her back, turning her head she noticed many around them were staring. Among those was Victoria who looked at a firm glare of possession it seemed.

A more comforting sight was that they were no longer alone on the dance floor, several other began to join them on the large dance floor. Most were friends of theirs like Koga and Kagome, Sango and Rankosuka, and then Miroku and Shiori. There were several others on the dance floor, but their faces didn't mean anything to her. It saddened her when she noticed how her brother wasn't among the dance floor.

A smile grew on her face once she saw a man with copper hair with a beautiful turquoise bow to tie tying his beautiful locks in a large bushy ponytail going down to his hips. His emerald green orbs found her's as a big grin spread across his face, his tail was a beautiful cream colored and hang low only six inches from off the ground. His attire had certainly changed since she last saw him, he wore a blue green colored haori. His pants were a deep royal blue and they were tucked into steel blue pair of knee high boots, He also along with many other men wore armor, his armor protected his chest, his shoulders and then the outside of his thighs. Lastly was his blue obi tying his armor and his pants around his waist, his obi matched his haori.

Rin's eyes widened as she realized this handsome man was once the young boy who had attempted in making her heart his own. He was her friend and she harbored no ill will towards him, after all she herself had grown and she now understood she had over reacted when he tried courting her. His dance partner caught her attention, it was a beautiful woman.

Her hair sleek black hair was pulled into high buns, each bun was held up with two different colored chopsticks. One chopstick in each bun was white with beautiful blue flames painted along it, the second chopstick was grey with black clouds and streaks of bright yellow painted along it. Shippo turned them around and Rin's golden orbs met ruby red eyes that bordered on the color of blood. They sparkled with a pure innocence that made Rin know this woman was not blood thirsty like her eyes might have made one presume. her attire matched Shippo's perfectly, she wore a blue yukata with brilliant blue flames covering the material with shining gold flames within the flames.

The whole room was dancing along withe the peaceful music that several servants played for under Lord Sesshomaru's command. The music soon ended as the first song of many to come ended, she felt her a firm and yet gentle grip tug her chin to a pair of smoldering gold, her Lord's heated gaze silently commanded her attention. She swallowed and bore her neck both in apology for ignoring him and to let him know who her alpha was. Rin saw the smile in her Lord's burning gold irises, they held a hint of ruby that slowly invading the gold from rims of his eyes. Her instincts guided her next move as she extended her neck to show her submissiveness.

His eyes spotted the mark on her pale neck and his eyes within the next second was flooded with ruby and they looked like two red oceans with a single blue island acting as his pupil. He before anyone had taken noticed of what was going on between the two bit down on her mark that was already made, feeling his fangs deep within her neck her inner beast commanded the same of her. Her eyes mirrored her Lord's as she brought her face too this neck and bit down on his mark. The two used their fangs to keep their hold onto each other, Sesshomaru's arms snaked possessively around her small waist as her arms hooked around his shoulders. They remained like this for some time, until remained like this until their beasts were satisfied and gave their Rin and Sesshomaru back control. Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their former honey gold as they unlatched from their Mate's neck at the same time. Rin stared up at his eyes and he stared in her's before several gasps and whispers echoed through both of their ears. Rin looked around and she saw everyone around them stopped and stared, she felt Sesshomaru pull her closer to him and looked up to see him staring in a very specific direction. Rin followed his gaze and her honey gaze met with ocean blue as they widened in surprise.

Victoria was glaring at them both, hurt and anger both present in her eyes. Their eye exchange continued a little longer and Rin saw more emotions, envy and hate. Sesshomaru let his arms around Rin drop as he took a a few steps to stand in front of his Mate his cold amber eyes connected with angry ocean blue, he narrowed his eyes as if daring Victoria to do something,

He knew her well because Victoria couldn't just do nothing, she did something stupid instead.

She took a large intake of breath and her hands formed small fists as she angrily stormed over with a quick pace, stopping just in front of her former fiance. She stood before her former fiance with no fear present at all, only anger was livid in those blue green eyes "How could you mate a fake?! A demon who was born human?! She will always be a weak pathetic being! Merely a mortal hiding in a demon body! A human cannot lead the a demon nation!" Sesshomaru had controlled his anger for three reasons to prevent a war from happening, to prevent others to see his lack of control and the last reason so there was no family power struggle. Rin walked closer and grabbed the sleeve of his haori as she proudly despite the insults stood along wide with her Mate.

Victoria turned around to face everyone with anger filled eyes as she yelled for all to hear "I say we kill your little fake right now!" He took a step forward keeping Rin safely behind him, Sesshomaru glared at her "You will never harm he-." Victoria saw this and only grew more angry and hateful toward the woman who stole a title and a man that would have been her's. Her blonde hair was pinned up in some odd western crown it seemed or tiara, it was something Rin was not familiar with. The angered woman smirked as her mind found another idea somewhat pleasant " Or we could take your life, Izayoi seemed to do fine without her former Mate. You and your father are so weak for mating mortals, she is a mortal where it counts the soul, mind and heart!"

Rin held fury within sweet honey irises that burned with hell's fire her eyes walked around her Mate she glared one that seemed as if she could easily kill glared at Victoria with her voice full of strength and anger "I would take great pleasure in taking your life. My Lord after all personally trained me and i feel I could easily take you." Victoria and shocked everyone as she spoke calmly "If I fail and lose then I will gladly give you my life if you found a way to spare Sesshomar-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru took a step and she looked at him giving him a big smile, her smile was one of love and kindness. He sighed at the sight of it, she had something else in mind he could tell. Besides she wouldn't have herself and their children killed that would more than cruel and his mate was one of the kindest souls on earth. Rin resumed what she was saying as everyone listened intently on what else she was going to say. Tonight was the first time many had even laid eyes on her she had surprised them with her beauty, her title as princess of the West, her skills surprised them, then turning out be be the Lady of the West rather than the princess… Now she surprised them with her strong will. She would show them she wouldn't be weak, she had earned Lord Sesshomaru's love and title because of who and what she was and neither was weak by any means.

"Victoria I would gladly give my life to death a third time, but I promised after my second death to live for as long as possible. I promised Lord Sesshomaru, and it's one I can never break." The english noble woman glared at her and spoke again "It's a promise I can easily make in void with your blood on my claws."

Sesshomaru grew rigid by this threat but let his Mate handle this she had a plan and he would not interfere unless it was to block an attack. Rin smiled and spoke proudly it seemed all her earlier timid and nervous behavior was now as if it never happened she spoke with the voice of a leader "I live only for my Lord, just the same as I did once I was mortal. If he would have commanded me to take my own life I would have done it with no regret or hesitation. But my promise to him from when I was still stands. I will not die! I will never break my promise! MY PROMISE IS TO LIVE FOREVER BY HIS SIDE!" If those words weren't enough to surprise everyone then her actions surely were, Rin quickly pulled out her sword and charged with all the power she could sum up to strike at Victoria head on.

Rin screamed out "We shall she who is weak!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he decided not to embarrass his Mate by making the fight end before it had hardly began. He moved out of the way and joined everyone only to notice his brother whom he hadn't sent any time with all night. Sesshomaru saw the shock on Inuyasha's face as he noted his brother withdraw his blade, the elder of the two held out his arm blocking his younger brother's actions from continuing. Inuyasha gasped at Sesshomaru and he narrowed his eyes "Sesshomaru! Let me go I'm not going to let my sister be killed!" Many people turned their attention from the on going fight to the brothers, many didn't know the relation between the two. Sesshomaru noted then and spoke to Inuyasha as his eyes turned back to watch his Mate fight as he silently cheered her on "I have fate in her. She will keep her promise at all costs, even if that means losing this battle… the battle she chose. However I know it will be my Mate, who will come out victorious."

Kagome and Koga stood within the crowd and watched the fight with nervous eyes. Kagome smiled watching the young girl she knew as a sweet happy carefree child now fighting for all she held dear. Kagome did something that was less than proper for a refined lady she cupped her mouth making a megaphone and yelled "Go Rin! I believe in you!" Koga smiled and looked at his Mate, he felt guilt for being responsible for her first death but he was glad she was alive now and expressed his feelings as his Mate had "Take her down, Rin! You got this!" Miroku followed in suit with a smile firmly on his lips as he too yelled his support "Victory will be yours Rin! I know you won't lose!" Shippo was next on giving his support to her "Rin shut her up for good!" Inuyasha laughed and put his sword away before yelling along with his old friends "GIVE HER HELL SIS!" Sesshomaru felt happiness tug on his lips as he watched her his happiness began to mix with pride 'She has captured so many hearts, as well as my own.'

"Rin you will not fail."

He saw the smile grow on her face as she heard his order "Yes!My Lord!"

Everyone in the crowd stared in wonder at everyone's actions as the returned their attention to the on going fight. Rin was weaving in and out of the numerous strikes Victoria had sent her way, a smile grew on Rin's face hearing all the support from those she loved. Rin held out her sword and decide to fly in towards Victoria as she spun like a screw towards her enemy. Victoria saw this and moved out of the way only having her shoulder stabbed through Rin pulled her sword in an upward motion cutting making a huge gash in the woman's arm. Victoria was rather lucky Rin wasn't holding back she was going for blood and her attack would have sliced the woman in two. The Lady of the West was not done with this fight just yet though, a smile grew on her small lips as she raised her sword Hanazuki and flew an attack of acid blossoms towards her enemy. Rin smiled and used her amazing speed to its fullest as she was in front throwing her attack and then the next second behind her opponent. Before Victoria could move from the acid attack, Rin held her sword to the nape of Victoria's neck. She was stuck, Rin heard the woman gasp as the acid flowers hit Victoria head on. The woman's body jerked forward at the pain of the attack only to have her throat be cut, however it was not enough to kill her. Rin heard the splatter of liquid and her nose told her that it was blood.

Rin heard the woman gasp as her hands flew to her throat "I...I Surrender." Rin let go of the woman she had defeated, she would easily tell that Victoria was not a skilled fighter. Her attacks were neither strong nor skilled. Rin watched Victoria slowly fall to the ground on her knees, Rin slowly descended back to the ground. Victoria kneeled on the ground as a puddle of blood grew on the ground. Rin watched as a everyone before her stood shocked Rin smiled and walked over to her Mate, she smiled up at him before throwing herself in his arms. Tears welled in her eyes as she nuzzled his chest "I did it! I beat her." His hand went to rest on the top of her hair, even with all her moving around tonight her attire was still perfectly intact "Well done."

Inu Kimi stepped forward to check on the injured woman concern in her eyes, but before she made it towards the woman she was engulfed in a raging fire. The screams of the injured woman wounded all ears, until they suddenly stopped. Victoria laid on the ground her body had been burned to a crisp, in her chest was a large hole that was where one's heart normally was. Many other surprised gasps and screams filled the room as everyone rushed towards the balcony to leave the palace. Suddenly a fire was present before the doors blocking their escape route, there was also one at the two doors leading into the room. With all exits blocked many just stood in shock and horror as all eyes fell on three men i the middle of the room.

Being trapped in a room with fire everywhere Sesshomaru stepped protectively in front of his Mate, as did every other male who had a Mate or wife did. The secret guards stood in front of the males defending their females. All eyes in the room were on three figures who stood in the middle of the room in front of the late Victoria's body.

Rankosuka stood in the middle of the room with the woman's heart in his hand a smile was plastered on his face as he glared wickedly at everyone. He wasn't alone standing tall beside him were two guards in white masks, the three of them looked liked divine beings from heaven, however they had just proven they are far from.

Each guard had long beautiful blonde hair that was held up in a high ponytail, the white masks only allowed their baby blue irises to be seen. Both guards wore identical white shirts with white pants and a white obi holding them up, each had silver armor over their chest and shoulders. Their pale hands held two long silver spears up, and to finish of their angelic appearance their long beautiful white wings poked out of their clothings, while a silver halo floated above their head. Everyone stared in shock at seeing Sango's Mate in front of everyone, his hand crushed Victoria's heart as the blood dripped down his arm and onto the floor as it escaped his fist. Throwing it on the ground he smiled catching Sango's horrified blue gaze "Sango… dear poor little heartbroken Sango."

Seeing the look she had only made his wicked gut twisting smile more terrifying, her eyes were wide with tears in their corners as she shook. Hearing the fear in his voice it made him chuckle the two men behind him chuckled along with him. All of these heartless devils wore white show their pure angel ancestry, their purity was the obvious lie here. Sango's shocked voice reached all ears as she tried to bring sense to the one she loves "Rankosuka? Mate what are you doing?" He chuckled a deep evil laugh that made even Sesshomaru's hair stand up, Inuyasha glared at the man something wasn't right. He bet Sango knew that more than anyone right now though, Ranosuka smiled a fake innocent grin "Oh Sango darling, remember when we found out that your you lost our two boys?"

"Rankosuka! Now is not the time to bring that up!" She screamed as her breaking heart was breaking more once he brought up the children that she had love so much. The sons she would never know, the two had died when she miscarried them. No healer could find a reason as to why it had happened only that it happened, it was a scar in her heart that hadn't yet healed. Her Mate at the time when she lost them was just as sad as she was, yet he brought it up to her now.

"Your body didn't fail, the children were taken…"

"WHAT!?" Her mind couldn't wrap around what he had just told her, how was that possible?! And how would he know? Her body began to shake as tears started to cloud her vision, she wasn't sure how much more her heart could take.

"These guards behind me are our 'boys.' I took them when you slept, then I made them mature and grow within a mere six months. The child in your stomach right now will also be mine. But that is only if I see any use in a warrior princess."

"Rankosuka! How could you, Mate?!"

His voice was teasing and kind but as he spoke deepened to a dark and evil tone,"You didn't mate an angel. You mated a devil…" With that the guards behind him removed their masks and at the same time Rankosuka untied his hair letting it fall and rest at the base of his back. His sleek straight blonde hair quickly bleed ink black as soon became wavy. His once kind icy blue eyes were swallowed and replaced with blood ruby red irises as his skin went from a healthy pale, changed with a hint of grey in his pale skin. The he had halo turned to rust and dissolved his white wings turning black as coal, the once soft feathers quickly dissolved. All that was left of his wings were now bare like a gargoyles. The two boys behind him looked exactly like Rankosuka. Both of them had the same grey skin tone with wavy black hair. Their eyes were blood red and looked hungry for blood, as their once angel wings now looked like bones with what looked like black leather tightly stretched over them. All of Naraku's clothing changed to black, his haori turned solid black with matching pants. His once silver almost mirror like armor turned to a shimmering black, he looked like a true devil. His two sons clothing also bleed black as their spears turned to a shimmering black metal.

"Sango meet your sons…." His once kind and gentle voice now turned to a low dark calm with a sinister tone, her crystal blue orbs widened in further horror. Tears were threatening to spill over as her voice was uncertain as it cracked asking her Mate something she feared more than anything "N-N...Naraku?!" He smiled a sinister grin before waving his hand as he spoke calmly with displeasure clear in his voice "You may keep our daughter, she is too weak for my liking after all. None the less I want her alive, and knowing you so well my dear Mate… I have placed a barrier around her so you as well as other may not harm her."

Another called for the once thought dead demon, "Naraku." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the being he had taken much pride in being responsible for it's death, along with Inuyasha and their shared allies. They even watched his death! There was a flash he was gone along with his two unnamed sons. Everyone else was in shock, but the flames as well had ball had many surprising events but now it was over, it didn't matter anymore who accepted Rin and didn't now the issue was the most evil demon in all of the world…

NARAKU!

Rin looked at her Mate worry and terror filled her eyes as she stared at him uncertain, he turned and calmly informed all of their guests "You all must leave now, Naraku is a worthy enemy and he is to be feared… now leave!" General Takashi and Ren went to calmly escort everyone out of the palace, even Inu Kimi and as all the guests were forced to only ones allowed to remain were the survivors who had lived after battling Naraku many times over and over before killing him… or so they had thought.

Koga held Kagome close as he approached Sesshomaru and Rin "Why the hell is he alive?!" Miroku stood beside the rulers of the East holding his Mate, Shiori's hand "Somehow he survived… he must have lifted the curse in my hand to make us believe he had died." Sango trembled where she stood in shock unable to move "How cruel! How could he be so cruel? I-I-I MATED NARAKU!" Inuyasha stood behind her and patted her back giving her his sympathy "You didn't know, none of us did." They had sent Shippo and his Mate Souten home, despite their protests. They were stronger and older yes, but were still considered too young by their group of friends. The groups of allies decided to take their discussion to the meeting room. Rin sat rather still beside Sesshomaru in the meeting room, with General Takashi and Ren in the corner.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table making a hairline crack appear on the solid marble table that had been a gift from a former ally of his father's. Inuyasha huffed before he yelled his anger at this whole situation "Damn it! We just were having peace and now this bastard destroys it again!" Sango hadn't stopped trembling nor her shock, at this moment she was in the infirmary trying to recover. She just found out her Mate was Naraku. But to break her heart even more she found out that her sons not only stolen but corrupted. To top it off she was now pregnant with his devil daughter! Sango laid on the bed trying to figure out how to cope and not go mad, her heart had broken so much that now it almost didn't even had taken everything from her. She no longer had her demon slaying village made up of her friends, family and fellow slayers. She no longer had a brother, she had no idea where he was or what has happened to him…

'He could be dead… or alive.'

Fate had given her a nightmare to live forever, she had lost everything and then even lost her humanity as he became a celestial being. She had became the Lady and ruler of a new clan and made it her home once she had finally accepted her new life. To make it better she had finally fell in love after having to give up on Miroku, due to their lives going in opposite directions. She came to fall in love with Rankosuka and it lead to their mating and having a blessed children given to her, she had finally found happiness and love.

'WHY WOULD KAMI BE SO CRUEL?! NOW I CARRY HIS TERRIBLE DAUGHTER!'

The nurse blotted away her tears and put a cool soaked towel on her feverish forehead. She had more and more tears come, the nurse as well as many servants had heard what happened. Still there were some facts here and there, wasn't sure how to comfort or help the Lady of Northern Angels… Despite being a nurse she was very cold and emotionless, comforting wasn't her style.

'I must be cursed by the gods for being what I am…'

Sango summed up all her feelings and pushed them aside as she sat up and got off the bed walking into the meeting room. She was royally pissed off and felt only the need for one thing! Her mind made up as anger flowed through her mind 'If I am a angel or a demon that is damned to hell, then so be it! But I'm not going down alone! I'll drag that bastard and those b-…. Our devil children with us to hell! They all deserve to rot and burn for my life being ruined by this hateful blood! I AM AN ANGEL OF VENGEANCE! AN ANGEL OF DEATH! I AM THEIR ANGEL OF HELL!'

With that she stormed to the door of the meeting room and threw it open "LET'S TEAR THIS BASTARD AND HIS SONS APART AND SEND THEM ON THEIR WAY TO HELL!" Everyone inside the room stopped their previous arguing on what to do to look at the earlier fragile and broken woman who seemed to have regained her lethal charm and positive attitude. The old Sango was finally back, her spirit was now just like the one she had when she was her mortal self. She was happy to see their eyes light up with approval as she thought to herself something that none of them would be happy with 'To hell with Naraku and those guards,with me and our daughter as well!'

An: So tell me what you think?! Naraku is back! Fate is cruel to everyone and even more so to Sango, do your hearts go out for her?


	28. It's only the begining

AN: OKAY THIS IS WHERE ACTION PICKS UP

Kagome looked worriedly at her friend who had been tricked by a devil-like monster what. She silently wondered to herself 'What else was to happen?' She made her way over to Sango only to have Sango give her a threatening glare that scared even the likes of her. Kagome took this as her friend with a sad look on her face as her heart went out to her friend. Sango's icy blue eyes now held the cold heart to match her eyes it seemed "I do not seek comfort, I'm no child! So don't pity me or show me any sympathy." Rin sighed and stood from her previous sitting position by her Mate, she walked over to Kagome and Sango she was going to try to help. Her golden hues stared into those icy blue ones with worry 'She is lying, no one can bottle up their emotions. Even my Lord slips up sometimes.' Sesshomaru could smell the female and knew she was not stable with her emotions right now, Rin was to trusting when it came to these people.

Yes, they were friends and should be trusted as such. However even friends and allies, having breaking points and can become out of control if something upsets their inner beast. From the looks of it Sango wasn't very stable right now, within a mere millisecond of Rin looking like she was going to try and get closer to Sango there was a flash. She found herself sitting on her Mate's lap by the meeting table, she tried to get out of his protective hold but was unable to so much as budge. She then noticed Kagome had been cut on the cheek by their dear friend Sango.

Koga was quick to his Mate's side as his strong arms pulled Kagome behind him as he became her shield. Knowing him and how much he loved her, he was her demon shield. Seeing this Sesshomaru didn't think him as stupid or weak, in truth he would kill himself if it meant to save Rin. Miroku kept Shiori in the far corner, he didn't want her hurt while she was carrying their child right now. General Takashi and Ren moved with a flash and each held an harm keeping immobile. Inuyasha jumped in front of her to try and calm her down "Hey Sango! How dare you hurt a friend! We didn't give up on you when Kohaku hurt her, but I won't have my friend's making prey out of each other when the REAL MONSTER is out there planning on how to KILL US right now!"

Sango's eyes glowed blood red as her whole body shook, Inuyasha grabbed the sides of her face trying to get her to focus on him and come back to reality. But the only change was how she screamed in pain. Soon a dark ominous mist surrounded her tall thin frame and soon filled the room. Koga protectively held onto his Mate trying his best to shield her from anything the darkness had to offer. Miroku pushes his Mate further into the corner his chest was facing her's to hands on the edges of the walls as he back protected her from his former love. Sesshomaru wrapped himself around his Mate best he could, which was without little difficulties given she was very petite. He felt her tail wrapping around him and his heart filled with warmth 'She is protecting me as well.' His tail in turn wrapped around them both making a fluffy yet armored shielded them. General Takashi felt fire burn him and gasped before letting go, Ren yelled "General!" Before he to came to understand the reason for the strong male to fall on the ground in pain. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the scent reached his nose 'Miasma!'

Being unable to see he ran towards the direction he had memorized where a window on the far wall of the room was, raising his voice he kicked the glass shattering it to yelled for all to here in a supreme commanding voice that left no room for arguments not that any would dare at such a crucial time anyways "Out the window!" Sesshomaru within the next second jumped from the window that overlooked a beautiful cliff, he glanced behind him to see he was not alone. Ren and Takashi followed their Lord's lead jumping as he had, with the other's not far behind. Koga jumped with his arms around Kagome carrying her bridal style same as Miroku and his Mate, Shiori.

The three couples dove from the high window and fell off the cliff's edge to the valley below. Once landing they looked up at the window of the meeting room and saw a huge black cloud explode as Inuyasha jumped from the window at last. They all hoped that he didn't kill her, she had just went through the kind of pain none of them could have possibly comprehended.

Rin's eyes locked onto a small figure in the poisonous cloud and tears began to stream down her face. Everyone saw the figure and they all knew the last one in the room was she grew terribly close to the the window, she closed her eyes and 's eyes widened and his inner beast took over turning his humanoid form into his large blue dragon form. He was truly a sight to behold his long blue scaled snake like body with eagle like talons and a broad head with a big set of teeth and black horns.

He caught the her on his back and slowly flew below two the valley the window had overlooked. Rin fought against her Mate to make it to her friend's side and help her in anyway she could. Kagome tried to free herself from Koga's protective hold only but she wasn't able to free herself afterall. Miroku shifted back into his humanoid form and saw his Mate coming towards him "Shiori STAY BACK!" She stopped where she stood tears still in her eyes as she heard the tone of his voice 'Miroku…'Ren and Takashi stood protectively in front of their Lord and Lady, while Inuyasha stood protecting Miroku's Mate. The once beautiful and pure happy looking angel who had forgotten and forgave herself for not changing her past and for not seeing all the mistakes before they were made and all who she cared about, now laid there lifeless. She didn't think she deserved to live or be happy, she felt the same way Kohaku had all these years. She wouldn't ever kill herself when she had him or Miroku but now she had no one and nothing… Why not just give up? Naraku is unbeatable, death is peaceful and blissful not like life which can be full of hurt and pain…

But that is how she knew she was alive...

with all the pain she had in her heart…

Miroku held his first love in his arms and stared down at her with sad eyes, her once beautiful blond hair was now black as you could get. Her eyes had snapped open only to reveal solid red eyes with a black pupil in the middle they looked like hell themselves. She had changed again her skin now a greyish pale, she wore thin piece of ruby red silk. It hugged her every curve and it went down to her knees, it had thin straps going over her shoulders it much resembled some of Kagome's future clothing. On her once pure face now had several black scars that looked like tear stains on her cheeks. Her wings turned to black feathery wings and her halo burned bright red like a hot iron.

She like her angel self was thrown into the fires of hell and was reborn as Naraku's evil little angel.

No…

'Satan's angel…' Miroku thought as he gently laid her down. She stared at them with none of her previous fear evident, as a mischievous smile grew on her face. Here eyes wide and dull as her body got up on what looks like its own will, Kagome couldn't help but noticed how she looked like a limp rag doll trying to stand. Miroku stepped away from her and he noted how Sango's eyes looked like they would curse anyone whom they fell upon. Her voice was dark and taunting as she spoke with a wicked tone "Oh, I thought we were friends here… so why are you all protecting your Mates? Think I would hurt them?"With no reply from anyone she already knew the answer she had to admit it hurt a bit, she didn't know what had happened or why but she was acting different. It hurt seeing her friends afraid of her. Sango smile never left her face as licked her lips and eyed them all "I wouldn't harm my friends…"

"Sesshomaru what is wrong with her?" Rin whispered with worry clear as day in her voice, Sesshomaru sighed he wasn't entirely sure as he looked at the woman before them. She seemed to have no trace of her former pure angel lineage, she looked more like Naraku. Rin had to admit Sango was scaring her, Rin almost wanted nothing to do with her right now. She just wanted to be safe, she didn't want her child hurt. Guilt swirled in her stomach that she wasn't focusing on helping her friend but rather herself. It might be selfish wanting to run from her friend who clearly needs someone's help right now, but she couldn't help it. She wondered if Kagome and Shiori were just as afraid as she was.

Sesshomaru looked down at his fearful Mate who was obviously trying to contain her shaking. Looking over at his brother he his eyes narrowed even more on the former angel once he saw Inuyasha also had the fur on the back of his neck standing up. Sesshomaru even felt unease with the angel "She lost faith in herself, god and life. So she lost her pure innocent angelic blood and now is tainted as a angel of hate and darkness. They are known as hell's angels and there are not many of them, most angels praise and keep love, god, and good morals and don't fall into darkness and hate that she has."

Everyone heard this and they looked at their former friend with pained expressions on their faces. Before anyone could do anything she was engulfed in a cloud of miasma, she screamed for her friends to help her and but no one's reaction was quick enough to save her. Miroku's eyes filled with horror as he ran after the cloud that had taken her, not far behind him were General Takashi and Ren on Rin's orders. Since Sesshomaru had prevented her from endangering herself she had ordered two who she knew he would not stop, Inuyasha soon joined the other's chasing Sango. Before anyone had gotten close enough to Sango the entire cloud disappeared without warning. For some reason none of them were able to fly to it, their instincts told them all they shouldn't even run after her. but Miroku and Inuyasha's past memories of their friendship with her pushed them on and on even long after the cloud disappeared. General Takashi and Ren following their orders to help Miroku.

The group who was chasing after the cloud of miasma that had taken Sango returned with their pride hurt and their eyes downcast, as they returned to the rest of the friends. Sesshomaru looked at all everyone before looking up at the broken window "Let us return." Rin nodded and held onto him as he flew back up the cliff and into the broken window. Everyone else followed his lead, and they again sat in the meeting room. They had decided to see if they could find any clues or hints to what might have just taken place here. Koga felt power surge through him and grunted as he shook his head in protest "N..No. Damn it." Sesshomaru released his Mate as his eyes shifted between gold and red, Rin saw this and looked at him with concern "Sesshomaru?" A surprised voice made her turn her attention to Miroku "Miroku," Shiori cried. Inuyasha started to pant as his eyes went red with blue irises, Ren and Takashi were no exception. Something was making the males nearly give into their inner pleading cries of the females echoed loudly through their minds as they tried to recall their males back to their senses. Something burned in Sesshomaru's mind it was words from a familiar voice, Naraku's "Kill her...Kill your beloved Mate!' Shifting his ruby gaze to Koga who was shaking with power his fangs long and his eyes hungry for blood as he took a step toward Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he say his brother shaking his head back and forth driving his claws into his head trying to regain his senses. Suddenly Koga landed on the ground Inuyasha held a bloody fist looking at the wolf "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, YA MANGY WOLF!" Kagome's eyes widened to their fullest it was the voice she knew he had only when he had completely given himself into his demon blood. But it seemed he still had control of his will.

Sesshomaru took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself, he stood motionless it was the best he could do. If he moved he feared in harming his Mate "Ren! Takashi! Don't move!" The two nodded as they shook with the need to kill burning through them, they inflicted self harm hoping the pain of their action might bring them back. Takashi had bit his arm while Ren had driven his claws into his arm, their vision remained red and blue showing their inner beasts were still present. Miroku glared his gaze was still the same his inner demon hadn't given him control back, but he had some logic still. My Mate can't be under stress or in danger she is expecting!'' He let out a loud rumbling growl in anger before turning his gaze to the Lord of the West "Sesshomaru! W-We Must! Attack soon!WE NEED TO END HIM!"

Koga nodded biting his lip so hard that it was blood fell from his mouth and the light breeze of his aura as blood landed in his hair as flew around him violently, his inner beast was nearly in full control. Inuyasha glared at his brother and growled as his body shook with power "Sesshom...maru we must find t-this bastard!"

"Agreed! We sh-shall send all our troops to search now!" Sesshomaru bellowed loud enough to shake the room.

The males in the room closed their eyes then they snapped open letting loose a demonic command that broke the sound wave only demons and half demons could understand. The command that was unheard to all mortals echoed loud throughout the region all the demons and half demons all over the region were were responding to the call of the Lord of the West, Lord of the East, Lord of the South and Lord of the Centeral Kingdom. The one's responding to the call however didn't include their mates, the rest of the demons were just going through the motions like obedient zombies. Sesshomaru and these three allied Lords let out a wave of their energy. The males were all out of breath and it took them all their strength to let out such a strong call of engery.

They saw their mates on the floor passed out, no doubt drained of energy that they and their mate's had used. To let out such a powerful call they had to draw some demonic energy from their mate's. Sesshomaru despite having hardly enough energy to drag himself to Rin.

Koga and Miroku also dragged themselves to their mate's before finally collapsing. Takashi and Ren laid on the ground their eyes shut. Sesshomaru's eyes were the last to close,he looked over at his brother who was drifting in and out not wanting to give in "Stubborn fool." Inuyasha glared and before letting darkness claimed him he spoke "Look who's… talkin-.."

Sesshomaru's eyes struggled to stay open they were all laying in the room so vulnerable, if anyone were to attack or see them there would be nothing they could do. Sesshomaru couldn't resist the call of darkness anymore and his eyes fell.

The unconscious Lord of the West's ears twitched but he made no move to wake. What he had heard were footsteps down the hall coming closer and closer with each step, but even for him the great and powerful Sesshomaru he couldn't do anything. The being who was the reason for Sesshomaru's ear twitching stopped in his tracks upon seeing the meeting room in pure destruction. Looking down he noted all the fhe noticed the demons lying with no sign of waking anytime soon.

His face grew into one of much seriousness as pulled out his weapons of choice to defeat the evil in that room. The man eyes widened seeing their vulnerable state and looked around to see if anyone else was around. After seeing no one, he shut the door and locked the room. His grey eyes gazing on all of the demons who were out and again he checked to make sure they showed no signs of waking anytime soon if at all.

Rin's eyes fluttered open and she jumped up seeing her Mate next to her concern filled her eyes as she looked down at her hands and noticed her claws were gone, her hair that fell over her shoulder was no longer white… it was black. She shook as she looked at her Mate closer only to see blood soaking the haori, her trembling hand touched his cheek "Sesshomaru?" He didn't move or anything he felt as cold as ice, her hand moved to check for a pulse and she waited. She waited for it to beat against her fingers only to feel nothing… 'Sesshomaru?' She felt her heart break…'He is dead?No! My Lord… My Lord is a GOD! He can't die!' She looked around and saw her cousin Ren with blood crusted and dried on him, it seemed to have waterfalled out of his mouth as she noticed the spike through his chest as it hung him like a painting on the wall.

Her eyes went to Takashi only to see he too had been dealt with in the same manner. Fear in her spiked she had to keep a level head. She had to see if there were any survivors. She looked to see Miroku had his limbs dismembered, while Shiori laid with her head a few feet from her blood soaked body. Kagome laid in the arms of her love Koga with a sword going to the both of them spearing them into the blood soaked floor, Inuyasha was her last hope. A hope that was lost when she looked behind her Mate only to see his eyes dulled glazed over with death as a gaping hole was where his heart had been. She frantically looked for her sword, it had similar healing powers maybe she could heal them all. But soon as she struggled to get up her honey eyes widened as she saw blood red eyes….

"N..Naraku."

His lips curved into a sickening smirk as he looked down and her eyes followed his, tears filled in her eyes once she saw the very sword Hanazuki was now deeply embedded in her lower stomach…

'My pup!'

She looked back up at his face his hand on her chin forced to to look at his eyes as they shimmer with amusement and pride. He pulled her closer only as he pushed the sword all the way through her, his lips touched the rim of her ear making her fear spike "I will take everything… I promise you. All you care about will be stolen by me."

 **AN: So tell me what do you think of my fanfiction, sorry i'm making it so long ^-^' I can't to short and sweet.**


	29. Defy Thy Mate

Rin laid down on the ground her eyes shut as she let her last thoughts echo through her mind with a sad smile gracing her face 'Should I have stayed out of his life? When he revived me when I was killed the first time I should have just ran away? Why did I follow him? Why did I not fear him? Perhaps I knew this would be my destiny? If this is my destiny then I embrace it. Let us be together in the afterlife my love.'

Just as she thought it was all over she heard her name "Rin. Rin… Wake." It was a voice she could not refuse her eyelids that had given up on life now flew open with much ease as if a weight had been taken away.

Her eyes looked up to find two golden hues staring down at her with little emotion, but there was worry and concern hidden within them. A hand went to cup her face and tears flowed from her eyes as she heard the words she knew "Rin. You're okay now." She smiled as the tears that were flowing flowed faster "I am." Those watery gold eyes focused to see where Sesshomaru had her in his lap "Are we in heaven my Lord?" He looked at her with bewilderment and his eyes softened before he let his breath escape "Is that where you wish to be?" Her eyes widened in surprise as they refocused on his golden hues "We are dead are we not my Lord?" She waited for his response only to have him shake his head, her eyes grew huge as she looked down at her body and saw she was demon and had no wounds, then checked his only to see no blood.

She started panting and looked up at him "B...B-But Naraku...Naraku killed everyone!" Rin found herself pressed against a firm chest of her Mate his voice made it's way to her ear "You had a night terror."

She heard another man speak "Rin your back!" Hearing a voice call to her she turned her head away from her Mate's chest and her eyes found grey eyes. A smile grew on her face as tears flowed down "Grandfather!" Sesshomaru released his young Mate as soon as he did she got up and ran into her grandfather's arms "Grandfather! It was horrible! I thought everyone was dead!" A smile grew on his face as he patted her back "My dear no one has died other than Victoria." Inuyasha opened the door and stepped in when he froze as he looked at the hugging pair and he put his hand on the hilt of his sword "What the hell ya doing here, Ungai! Trying to take Rin again?!" Sesshomaru said nothing he would let his brother make a fool out of himself. It seemed Inuyasha wasn't alone, Kagome and Miroku had joined him. Kagome poked out his head from around Inuyasha and let out a growl "How did he get in here?!" Miroku said nothing as he stood there waiting for something to happen. Rin pulled away and giggled before looking at her friends "How do you guys know he tried to take me from Sesshomaru?"

"We watched from the trees," Inuyasha said with all honesty and no shame.

Rin's giggles continued as she gestured to the old mortal monk "Ungai here is my grandfather!"

He had saved them, she pulled away with tears in her eyes and saw Sesshomaru and her friend's behind the man "Grandfather!" He smiled and hugged her she had been the last to wake they all had been asleep for two days which wasn't bad their health didn't fail from not eating for two days. Sesshomaru looked at his Mate. After she left her grandfather's loving hug, she turned to stare at her Mate, her lip trembled only to have more tears brimmed her eyes. She let the tears finally fall as she ran towards him and crashed into his chest, it was the only place she felt like nothing could harm her.

Sesshomaru was stunned his Mate was crying like a frightened child, granted she was fairly young still a child in many demons eyes despite she is mentally and physically a woman. When you live forever and have several centuries already to your name. A young woman who has only lived eight years of her life as a mortal and then lived three years is quite young. However in those three years rather than aging only to eleven like how a mortal normally would, with Sesshomaru's blood she had instead aged to fifteen. So she was a woman both in body and in mind. His eyes focused back on his Mate who stuttered, she wouldn't stop crying. His eyes narrowed most would say in anger or annoyance, but if you could see in his soul like Rin. You would know it was with concern and guilt that his Mate was in such hysterics.

He simply held her close to his body in hopes of offering her some comfort to finally make her calm down. She was pregnant and shouldn't be under this much stress even if she was a demon and her body and children were stronger than a mortal's, all this stress could still cause her to have a miscarriage. Sesshomaru knew Rin wouldn't be able to handle that instead she would break down more and hold herself responsible for killing their children. He would not let his Mate destroy herself, he would do as he said and protect her and his children. Wrapping his arms around her more tightly and leaning his head down to let his lips tickle her ear he spoke comforting words "I'm here, Mate. You will stop crying and causing harm to our children."

Hearing her brain registered the main points, fear pricked in her and caused her to snap out of her crying. The words he spoke that registered the most was , 'Mate. Stop. Causing. . Children.' The tears in her eyes seemed to dry as the few that were streaming down her cheek were erased by a calm warm palm lightly caressing her cheek to rid them from her face. She smile as her two small honey orbs, met warm warm sunshine hues of her Mate. The whimpers and trembling of her lip had all ceased as she stared into those sunny hues that most thought were as cold as winter. But they were actually more warm than the sun at its highest point during the hottest summer. In fact they melted her very soul and those warm hues belonged to her Mate. The embraced the two were in was a close one, Rin's next action surprised many as she closed the gap by pressing her soft petal lips against Lord Sesshomaru strom and firm ones.

He calmed her with both his scent and touch. Rin enjoyed the relaxing scent of his, it smelt like the forests he often had traveled in when she was a child. She actually missed the forests that she had once traveled in, but she knew she couldn't keep traveling around forever. It seemed her Lord knew this as well, after all a kingdom needs leadership. It was both his duty as much as it was her's. Besides she didn't believe in fairytales, though her life may sound like one to many. She was once a poor human girl and now she was a demon and Lady of one of the strongest youkai kingdoms around. Taking another deep breath she inhaled his forest like scent it was blended perfectly with his intoxicating natural musk.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her waist not wanting her to ever leave his arms, and it seemed she had no objections as she pressed herself closer to his chest while their soft and sweet kiss continued. It felt as if there were no one else in the world to the loving couple that was until Inuyasha reminded them of his presence. He stood in a corner and huffed with a growl in his voice as he spoke "Damn what is it with girls being so emotional." Sesshomaru pulled himself from Rin's lips once he felt them begin to tremble a bit against his firm lips 'That impudent mutt!' Rin glared fiery daggers at her younger brother, Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha with a cold glare that would normally make one cower before him. Inuyasha held a smirk upon his lips he enjoyed teasing his brother, but enjoyed teasing his sister far more. Afterall she was the closest thing to a child he had and he enjoyed how she expressed her anger and embarrassment more than his stiff brother.

Rin's glare turned into a fierce one that had never been turned to him before, her eyes bled a deep red the same ruby shade of one's blood. It seemed that's what they promised... that he will bleed. Her fangs were bore rivaled the smooth white of pearl, and they were sharp far more than any mortal's blade. Sesshomaru felt her anger and tightened his hold on the girl, as if sensing the seriousness of the situation. Kagome pulled from Koga's arms and walked over to Inuyasha who stood there with a stupid smirk on his face. She glared at him and much like Sango had done with Miroku in the past she slapped him hard across the cheek before screaming a command he was all too fearful and familiar with. Kagome moved away as she was recovering from the shock of her slap when she was at a safe enough distance from him she screamed "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Within mere seconds of Kagome speaking the command in his shock state he was smashed face down into the marble flooring. No doubt it hurt, but he was a tough demon and wouldn't be seriously injured because of some stupid spell. When he was a half demon he was hurt several times from the spell of the beads but not this time. Koga smiled and walked up putting his arm around his Mate's shoulders, and he chuckled "Damn stupid mutt. Will he ever learn to fear my Mate." Kagome smiled looking at the one her had her in his arms "Oh and do you my Beloved Mate fear me?"

Inuyasha managed to pull himself up to his feet even though he was a bit shaken. Rin stayed quiet she just watched along with her Mate, the rulers of the West decided to just watch the show and have a chuckle at the scene. Rin felt much of her anger subside as she saw the one who caused it have their face both slapped and smashed into the floor. Rin noticed that she was no longer standing in her Mate arms instead they were sitting on a cushion a servant had brought a while ago, she was sat on his laps with his arms protectively around her. She eyed a couple across the room to see Shiori sitting with Miroku on the ground in a similar situation, the rulers of the South were watching the scene between the Eastern Lady and Central Lord continue.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf chief who had his arms around the woman he once use to hold a low growl was heard from his throat and then proceed to give smug smirk "I never feared her I feared Kikyo within her, I only felt fear and love for Kikyo. Never the shard detector she left behind called Kagome!" Koga felt his Mate stiffen in his arms at hearing the cruel confession of one he knew she once loved and now one she held dear dear like family. It only to hurt the woman more Inuyasha again spoke with malice in his voice "I would never fear that wench!"

Koga let go of his Mate and walked to corner where the insulting former love rival of his and now his current friend glared at him. The wolf chief glared harder at Inuyasha as he grabbed the throat of Inuyasha and held him in the air his claws were pressed into the sides of this throat as a low rumbling growl filled the air as he defended his love "My mate is no wench! Now take it back Mutt!" Inuyasha growled back and spat in the wolf's face as he used a similar to the icy tone that Sesshomaru had perfected in his many centuries of life "What did you call me?"

Koga growled lower many would find this frightening behavior from one who often showed his temper, cold and icy wasn't Inuyasha's style it was more raging fire that was his style. The Lord of the East didn't think anything of this annoying dog as he growled and tightened his hold on his prey"A mutt! Now take it back!" Not feeling any remorse in the harmful words he had spoken to his former love he ignored the wolf's demand and barked back a insult of his own "How dare you call me a mutt you stupid wolf! I'm not mutt! I'm the same as you and Sesshomaru! I'm a full demon!"

"Oh nice comeback dog shit!" Koga growled back. Inuyasha grabbed the wolf's forearms and dug his sharp claws into his forearms "Shut it-" But before either male could utter another word, a woman's voice echoed loud for all to hear clearly "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

With that Inuyasha's face was back into being slammed into the marble floor and Koga had jumped out of the way just in time it seemed. He turned around and looked at his Mate with a smug grin "Thanks love, but I could of handled it." She smiled back at him and nodded, she was mute. Koga's eyes narrowed most of the time she would have screamed something back at the mut, but she did nothing. She turned and walked out of the door, 'He hurt her.' Turning to face the idiot she growled "Be grateful she cares about you, because I don't." Next thing everyone knew Koga was out of the room looking for his wounded Mate, Inuyasha got up slowly. He knew those words would hurt her, infact they hurt him too. But he wasn't sure why he said them.

Miroku sighed and looked at his old friend on the ground pouting "You never learn do you, even now after three years of being away from all of us you forget Kagome's powers of you." Inuyasha finally stood casting a void looked at the marble as his thoughts over swirled furiously in his head.

'That's not the only power she has over me…'

He winced feeling a pain in his heart it reopen again. He loved her still and not to have her as a Mate, but to see Koga had been the one to win Kagome's heart. It really put salt in his wounded heart. He wanted so much to be a full blooded demon, and when was going to use the jewel to make him one she asked him to remain the way he was. As half demon because him he might turn on her and his friends, so he decided that she was more important.

'Well I did lose her not because of the jewel but because of turning into a demon I had to pay that price… But I now I know nothing…. I mean nothing was worth losing Kagome… For her I will never change. I will never turn on her, but I guess I sort of just did. I will always love her and I will always be me. That is the only way to keep her smile to shine on me, to hear her yelling, her giggles. It may be small but I will take those if that is all I can get of her.'

Ungai spoke to the group of demons he wasn't enjoyed the odd atmosphere and Rin he knew took that after him, that was one reason she was normally always smiling she didn't like tense situations. She made them break with smiles and giggles, but he would break this one by speaking first. The old monk huffed and spoke a topic that had yet to be spoken "I'm sure you all realized you have only just awoken today, you have all been asleep for three days. No doubt healing from whatever it was that caused for all your bodies to shut down." He pointed at the door and windows as he inform the others of more he has to tell "To secure your demon auras and your very presence here I had to use sutras to block out your energy, scent and power. That way no one would attack you, though I have lived here several years. I have no doubt in my mind that there maybe a few who would take advantage of all your vulnerable situations."

Sesshomaru sighed he needed to know where Naraku was now! His eyes widened then lowered his usual expressionless face he glanced over and looked at Ungai "Anything intruders in those three days?" Ungai looked surprised as his grey eyes went wide before he nodded confirming there had "Yes. A matter of fact there has been three."

With that Sesshomaru stood up going to deal with those who had dared invaded his palace, no doubt his guards had either locked them away in the dungeon or had some information. He looked over at the other two demon Lords, wondering if they two would follow. He watched Inuyasha and Miroku nod before walking towards him, he glared at Ungai and spoke with a firm command "Do not let the woman leave this room." The monk nodded he hated to admit it but he deep down did fear this demon, the demon who was now his grandson in law. He was lost why Rin Mated with him, he was cold and cruel it seemed. But then again that was the opposite of her, 'opposites attract I suppose.' Sesshomaru then turned towards the door to lead them to the dungeon, just before he had made it to the door he felt something stopping him he turned around to see Rin had a death grip on his sleeve.

She narrowed her eyes as she furrowed her brow and let out a low and small growl like noise "Where are you going?" He put his hand on her's carefully trying to pry her small fingers from his yukata sleeve his cold icy face didn't melt when he saw her fiery gaze "To speak with these soldiers with Inuyasha and Miroku." She stuck her nose in the air and avoided his eyes as she looked to the right, before growling a bit before having a calm refined voice "Then lead the way, Lord Sesshomaru."

"No, you are not to invited."

His voice was firm and held a command one should not say no to. It was cold like a blizzard and it weighed heavy on her heart, yes she was used to his cold actions for the most part. However something was different about this command, she gripped his sleeve harder and growled as she raised her voice her anger was beginning to rise"Yes I am! I am your Mate!"

"Exactly. I'm doing this to protect you!" He informed her hoping that his words would reach the logical side of her. But he smelt her anger bubble more and his eyes narrowed more on her, she was challenging him in front of others. Besides with this currently dangerous situations with Naraku alive, Sango taken, and now they had intruders. He would not put up with her erratic behavior now "Rin."

Seeing that gaze something in Rin changed it changed into desperation "No, I'm going with you! I can't be without you for even a second! I thought you were dead! Do you know what that feels like?" Her anger seemed to have spiked and her eyes began to sting again with tears. Sesshomaru's vision instantly changed from it's icy glare to his raging fire scowl "I do. Rin I lost you to death's grip twice. I will not put you in danger again, your life is not the only one at risk." Rin felt guilt weigh on her heart 'That's right if I die then he dies too, then again so does the child in my belly. Even so...'

"But if you die I have no reason to live!"

"I will not allow myself to be killed."

"But-!"

"Besides we both know you have several reasons to live." His glare narrowed on her and she felt tears well up more in her eyes as they again streamed down her cheeks. Sesshomaru's harsh voice again reached her ears, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from speaking "Rin, that is final you are not coming. I will have Ungai tie you down if I have to."

She glared up at him anger clear as day in those normally sweet honey eyes, she used both of her hands to push far from him then turned her back crossing her arms. She was afraid with all that has happened she has realized that life can change anytime. She could lose him any time, he might not come back. What then?! Her life was tied to his, she didn't know what would happen if he died, she guessed that she would turn lose his mark and turn mortal perhaps. But she couldn't run a nation on her own and enemies would come after her or she would have to remarry or remate, and have his children. Children need a father and she needed him… How could he not understand that?

She sat down in a corner and didn't watch him leave. She saw Ungai look at her with an unsure expression, it appeared he didn't know what to do. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other with similar expressions. Truth was they had never seen Rin fight with Sesshomaru. Seeing how in sync the cold Lord was with his always smiling Lady none thought they got at each other's throats by fighting, but apparently they did. He knew Sesshomaru was a heartless bastard and even though he was trying to protect his Mate, Miroku sighed he could do it differently. Perhaps kinder? Then again Rin was very stubborn or so it would appear. She may be even more stubborn than Kagome and Sango, perhaps Sesshomaru was being cruel as a last resort.

He had been more patient with her before and now seemed to slowly become more firm and cruel even. The dragon Lord sneaked a peek towards the Lady of the West only to see a deeply hurt and pissed young woman. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and followed his eyes to take in Rin's appearance and then his eyes fell on his brother and he had to hold back a chuckle 'My brother is going to be in the dog house for a while. I have never seen her like this before.'

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks before deciding to exit the room, but it seemed they would not escape the horribly tense atmosphere alone. Not caring if he had upset his Mate, the Lord of the West left the room his mind set on his current task rather than his Mate's happiness. His lips were in a thin and firm scowl as his eyebrows furrowed, the aura around him was very tense and felt as if it were tight. Each step was a stomp if you knew how light and graceful the Lord of the west was normally on his feet. Sesshomaru could feel his Mate's anger in his Mate mark that she gave him on his neck, his anger soon turned into guilt before it turned back to anger 'Why can she not understand I cannot afford to lose her?' Miroku and Inuyasha walked carefully behind Sesshomaru hoping not to get to close as they whispered behind him about how he was in deep trouble with Rin, and how they were curious about what would happen with the two next.

The only two left in the room watched Rin with wide eyes, Shiori and Ungai stared at the girl who was now crying. Rin had tears flowing down her cheeks as she as she curled into a ball her knees were tucked tightly to her chest as her arms wrapped around her legs protectively. Many would confuse the sight of her for sadness but it wasn't something so cold and numbing it was burning rage that lit fire in her veins. Her tears were only from not understanding how to cope with so much anger and fire.

Ungai looked at her crying state felt pain in his heart as he let a sincere smile grow on his face, placing his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. She instantly pulled away from his touch and glared at the old man before her with boiling ruby red in her eyes, her anger quickly pointed at him. Rin knew his intentions were to calm her or pity her, but at the moment she was turning her rage to anyone who touched "Grandfather, leave me be."

She turned around and faced the corner as if putting herself in time out, but she really just wanted to be alone right now. 'How dare they treat me like I'm so fragile, I can hold my own they know this. If there was no threat then why did Sesshomaru lock me up in here? I only wanted to be with him since I don't know when the final curtain would fall on our lives... but no! He doesn't want me with him right now!'

Rin glared at the corner and bit on her lip before whispering her anger"The stupid fucking bastard doesn't want me around, because it's dangerous? Then fine, he is dangerous! Everyone said so! So I just will stay the farthest away from him I can. Far away from that stupid mother fucking dumbass dog shit for brains pampered ass of a Lord."

Shiori sat in the opposite corner with Ungai her eyes nearly bobbing out of her skull if it wasn't for the fact she was a half demon then she wouldn't have heard Rin's confession. The half demon looked at the old man and whispered into his ear "Damn, I didn't know that sweet innocent woman cussed. Sesshomaru is in for an extreme hell." Ungai nodded and looked at at the other pregnant woman who glared and shook her fist in anger "If Miroku ever does that too me, he will sleep outside of the palace for a three months!"

He looked bewildered at her "My late wife would have beat me upside the head with a pot every morning, and would make me sleep outside with the livestock. Why are women, so heartless?" The monk said with half a chuckle in his voice as he looked at his granddaughter then Shiori as she gave him an answer "Sounds like she was very smart. Besides Sesshomaru is the one who is heartless. Can't you see Rin is afraid of losing him?"

"I could see that clearly however it was for her protect."

"Ugh men. You all think women can't do anything to protect ourselves. But unlike you men we do not have a weak spot that is easy for others to kick. Besides why would he deny her his company when we all may die very soon."

"Why do you say that young one?"

"Because so many people died at Naraku's hands. My Mate and his friends had barely lived through the experience once and now they have to go through it all over again? I am with child and I do not understand how much help i will be, I'll just get in the way." Shiori sadly informed him it made her sad that her blessing that she was very grateful for was now more of a burden than a blessing, she could easily die. She was a half demon so she was not as strong as demons and not to mention she was pregnant with no training in battle. It was cruel to be blessed with a gift that could be easily taken.

"Oh…" The old monk could see her face now only held fear and sadness, he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled hoping to bring her out of her sadness. She blinked several times before smiling and taking a breath to calm herself once again. Slipping in as if they had never left were the rulers of the East, Lord Koga and Lady Kagome. The two moved to sit right behind Shiori and Ungai, Kagome saw Rin curled in a ball in the far corner and asked Ungai about what had happened. He told the female wolf demon who seemed to have spiritual powers all that had transpired.

Shiori looked at Rin with a smile as she took in a breath trying to sum up all her courage, so she approach Rin with ease. Shiori hated seeing people hurt and upset, she had a kind soul and didn't like seeing others with pain. Koga and Kagome sat down and were unsure of what yet to do, so they decided to do as Ungai... nothing. Koga was took his eyes off of his Mate as he noticed movement only to see Shiori. He pointed to the bat demoness and whispered into his Mate's ear "Hey look, Miroku's Mate is going in." Kagome shook her head and bit her nails it was like a horror movie, but Rin was the pissed off wife ready to kill right now. The nervous Kagome tried to calm herself but did something she hadn't done since when she went to the movies in high school, she whispered small verbal protests.

"No, that's a bad idea… No… Don't… Oh I can't watch." Koga chuckled a little his arms ensnaring his Mate to try and reassure her all is fine. Kagome covered her eyes with her hands and then peeked through her fingers, she saw Shiori slowly approach and covered her eyes again.

However she couldn't stay like that for long and peeked again, Koga found his Mate's behavior very odd and quite hilarious. He had to bit his tongue softly to contain his laughter. Shiori was a inch away from Rin and moved to touch her shoulder in a comforting manner, all looked fine. But at the last second that was when Rin yelled "Get the hell away from me!"

Kagome jumped and closed her hands hiding the sight in front of the two girls from her eyes, Koga smiled but he too was surprised. Shiori jumped back so much she had nearly stumbled and nearly fell on her butt, Koga had to bite his lip close to drawing blood just so he wouldn't laugh. Rin yelled again scaring everyone "Don't fuck with me right now!" Kagome and Koga were also surprised by the strong profanities Rin had just used.

Sesshomaru kept walking they almost made back to the room they had met with the soldiers and were going to speak with the members in their room about the new they had, but he felt very uneasy when he was walking back with his two friends. He would never verbally talk about their friendship but they did have one in his book. But there was something that he could tell that just wasn't right. Once he opened the door to the meeting room he was surprised at the scene before him Shiori was hiding behind Koga it seemed because of fear. Then in the opposite corner was Rin sitting in a corner facing the wall, and Kagome was hiding in the comfort of Koga's chest. Ungai was sort of hiding with them all he had prayer beads around his hands as he prayed, Rin's hair was flowing around in a wind of her demonic aura. Sesshomaru could tell my the tense air that her inner beast was angered, she sat there with her back to everyone. The Lord of the West was curious on how to calm down his Mate, he had dealt with the three intruders in the dungeon and killed them. Miroku smiled and patted his shoulder in pity for the poor Lord then walked over and sat next to Koga, his Mate quickly moved to hid behind him. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled then did then patted Sesshomaru's back, Inuyasha saw his brother's face and grinned in sympathy. He held slight worry in his eyes and Inuyasha huffed before whispering to his brother "If I was you I would be worried too."

Sesshomaru was surprised that his brother could actually for once figure out his mood, far as he knew only Rin could do that. He slowly closed the door and took a step toward his very angry Mate, but when he did he was surprised by the sound. He heard a deep low growl that shook the floor it was one he never heard his Rin make that sound before "Stay Away!" His eyes widdened when he saw her whip her head around to meet his own, his eyes were golden orbs of two tiny suns…

But her's…

Were raging ruby the color of blood.

'Rin.'

AN: I know long time right?


	30. Brotherly Talk

Sesshomaru was surprised by her tone, it was very threatening. Letting out a sigh he took another two steps closer to Rin only to have her growl louder. Rin felt her heart tighten seeing his sad expression, his entire face was cold and emotionless like stone, but his eyes held guilt and sorrow. Sesshomaru wanted to calm her down more than anything he didn't like seeing her angry and hurt like this, and knowing he was the reason why it hurt more than a knife in his chest. Rin would always feel like a weak and stupid human, like she would never be good enough. He just fed her paranoid mind by telling her to stay, so she wouldn't get harmed. She wanted to scream 'I'm not a human child I am your equal as a demon. I'm also your Mate you chose me! Trust in me!' She wanted to scream it loud enough so that his ears bleed then maybe, just maybe he would finally understand. She couldn't believe her own anger, getting so upset over something in such a short amount of time…

'Maybe I will always be a stupid human on the inside, or at least I will be to him.'

Before she knew it he was in her face eye level with her as he kneeled down on one knee. She wanted to cry and forgive him with a big hug, but she wanted to teach him she wasn't so needy. 'After all I can be independent and stay on my own without you around,' that was her strongest thought as she stared into those golden orbs or her love. She wanted to give him a taste of what she felt 'Abandonment' even if she was acting like a child, and even though he was only gone for about twenty minutes.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a forceful hug, she had been longing to be embraced. Even though she didn't want to admit she was so weak right now and his hug seemed to bring her strength. She couldn't handle his hug it was bringing her to tears again she had to get out of it, she wiggled and tried to get him to get his arms away from her. His arms only seemed to become tighter it was clear he wouldn't let go. There was one thing he was sure would calm her down, he would have to erect a demonic barrier so no one would see them, it would be a scene that he wouldn't share with anyone else.

Once he realized the barrier was up he sighed and held her tight as he moved to lay on his back. This had calmed her several times through her life, being curled up to him or asleep in his arms. Taking a breath she moved her to lay on top of him he positioned her head to lay on his chest to one thing he knew always calmed her…

His heart.

Rin felt her anger rise more as she realized what he was trying to do 'He is trying to calm me down? No! This is his fault! I will not calm down!' She quickly went back to her furious pushing against him to try and get out of his clutches. She wanted to free herself from her Mate she hadn't forgave him yet, she grew furious with herself as well. Rin didn't understand why being around him all the time was now a necessity of her's, like oxygen. Yes, he was her oxygen that filled her lungs giving her the breath to breathe every hour. There was survival without him, she couldn't live without him. Yes, there was the fact she had his child... but their child would still need a father. How well could she raise a child on her own and be Lady of the West, his death would probably break her soul. She couldn't raise a child soulless... She needed him and he didn't seem to understand that.

Her ear felt a wonderful warmth and a heavenly beat she closed tear filled ruby eyes and felt her fang shorten 'So warm, I need you Sesshomaru. Please. Please understand.' The angry aura around her slowly seemed to calm, the aura that had been whipping her white strands now calmed and they laid relaxed on her back. The warmth of his chest was so calming along with the sweet soft and yet strong beats of his heart that reassured her he was alive and well.

Negative thoughts swirled around her head as she thought with some still burning anger 'If I committed Hogo meito jisatsu. Then I'm sure he would manage his life as if I had never plagued it in the first place.'

Sesshomaru felt his mark pain him in a way he had never felt before this could only mean she was thinking of Hogo meito jisatsu, his father had once taught him the process and he had kept it from Rin. Or so he had thought but this burning that felt like venomous claws were embedded in his neck were a clear warning of his Mate's negative thoughts. His father had warned him once in a dream not long after taking Rin to be his Mate of how to tell if your Mate had ever thought of this dangerous thought. It would feel like a burning poison in your Mating mark, he had also informed Sesshomaru that Izayoi had done the process right before she had died.

'She must never consider Hogo meito Jisatsu!'

Without a second thought he rolled over and pushed her back on the ground as towered over her. His golden eyes filled with anger mixed with his cold expressionless face, that glare it was once she hadn't seen it was a deathly terrifying one. She wouldn't doubt Sesshomaru was to be feared it's just that she had never feared him. But looking into his eyes just now she felt very uneasy.

She saw this and started to push against him and kick she unknowingly formed a poison whip in her finger tips and slashed at his cheek. Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief that she had hurt him, it wouldn't seriously hurt him because her poison was the same as his. So he had a natural immunity to it, but it was the fact she did it. Tears began to stream down her eyes once more at the sight of her tears his eyes widened and his cheek had a thin bright red line on his right cheek. Rin felt guilt as she stared at his normally flawless cheek now had a hairline of bright red freshly drawn blood dripping from of his upper maroon stripe on his left cheek. He still was towering over her as his blood dropped onto Rin's cheek just under her eye, a tear fell mixing with his blood as it finished its descent from her cheek. His honey orbs turned emotionless once again, he lowered his head to her ear before burying his face in her beautiful snow white hair "Forgive me, Rin. My little Rin and please never give Hogo meito jisatsu another though ever again."

She started to shake as the tears fell quickly and didn't show any stopping coming soon, her hands held his head in place in the crook of her neck as she cried into his shoulder "I'm sorry… I love you… th-that's why…Sesshomaru."

He remained like this for nearly thirty minutes the barrier would wear off soon and thankfully her tears stopped as she let go of him move his head. He moved off of her as he stood up and extended his hand to her to assist her to her feet as well, only to see her with her eyes closed she still had some tears clinging into the corners of her eyes 'She cried herself to sleep.' A small grin crossed his lips and he bent down on his knees and leaned over her body again to place a sweet love confirming kiss on her forehead, he then gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. The barrier around them fell only to reveal everyone had left the room, he made his way towards the door of the meeting room that he now despised. They had been in there for nearly four days, though three of those days were asleep recovering it was four none the same. He turned down several hallways as he kept stealing glances at the one thing in the world that made his entire life worth all the trouble and pain it had been so far, Rin. She peacefully laid in his arms until he approached the door to their chambers, she moved a tad in her sleep as he opened the door. He looked over to their bed before softly laying down her body on the soft futon as he pulled the silk blankets over her as she slept. He too wished to be laying beside her but he could not, he still had several things that needed his attention.

Sesshomaru shut their chamber door behind him quietly hoping not to wake his very tired Mate as he went about his other tasks. He walked down the left hall and then made a few more turns before his ears caught some voices he knew, he came to the door of the room which was the dining hall. The demon Lord entered the room with his normal stoic look even though the situation before him was slightly unnerving. Miroku of the dragon clan had the palace cooks creating many dishes and testing each and everyone, the cooks looked less than satisfied with the male who insisted on tasting everything before his Mate so much as had a bite.

The bat demon and her Mate along with the annoyed cooks didn't seem to even notice his presence. Sesshomaru watched as one of his less than well mannered cooks threw a bowl of plain white rice at the dragon Lord before yelling "FINE HERE! NO MEAT, NO MILK, NO FISH, NO SPICY SPICES!" Miroku glared and screamed at the cook "RICE MAKES HER ILL!" The cook that was one of Rin's favorite servants threw a pot of what Sesshomaru guessed was hot water on Miroku as he screamed "NO RICE! GOT IT!" Normally quiet and gentle Shiori stood up from her seat before screamed loud for all in the room to notice her "I'M HUNGRY OVER HERE! IGNORE MY MATE AND GIVE ME FOOD! THE BABY AND I ARE STARVING!"

Sesshomaru thought about this and his eyes widened at the mention of that 'Rin hasn't eaten for as long as Lady Shiori. She needs nourishment.' Making his presence finally known he looked at the cook who was greatly annoyed with the overprotective Southern Lord "Akinaru." The cook who held a pot and ladle in his hand ready to beat the dragon snapped his attention to his Lord and dropped the kitchenware before bowing his head "Yes, my Lord?" Shiori and Miroku turned to see a less than entertained Lord of the West speaking to the cook who they had been having a disagreement on what to make for the Lady of the South.

The cook was a servant that Miroku was surprised that Sesshomaru had under his control the cook had a similar fiery temper that Inuyasha once had when he was a half demon, he still had some of the fire there but it had been dulled due to his new position as Lord. The cook who seemed to have the name Akinaru had red eyes befitting of his name and wore a simple cream haori with grey pants and a white apron. The man had his long waist length auburn hair twisted in a high ponytail with a pair of silver chopsticks he had two twin red fox ears on top of his head and had a red tail poking out from his pants, the demon lastly had three black lines that looked more like whiskers than demon markings.

"Akinaru Lady Rin requires a meal of Gyuunotataki along with her favorite tea." The cook quickly bowed before abandoning his task of helping the Lord and Lady of the South to serve his Lord and his Lady. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze on Miroku before speaking "I would prefer if you did not upset my best cook Lord Miroku." Chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck Miroku smiled and nodded his apologies before speaking again "Lord Sesshomaru I must say I'm surprised you have such a cook in your palace." Sesshomaru too was surprised that he had acquired a cook with such a personality as fiery as Akinaru's, however he would keep Akinaru in his servitude until the fox demon died.

Sesshomaru went to set down at a clean part of the dining table as he waited for Rin's dish to be done, Akinaru knew that Sesshomaru personally taste tested all of Lady Rin's food and if he had to even think twice on a bite he tasted the cook was killed. He had seen it before with a few cooks who had once been his higher up, however those cooks all failed and didn't seem to like serving Lady Rin. He was hand chosen by Rin to become head chef because of his delicious masterpieces he had often made for her. Miroku looked over at Sesshomaru and spoke again trying to make light conversation as well as gossip " So how did you happen upon Akinaru, Lord Sesshomaru?" The Lord of the West gave the dragon a bored expression before taking the question and pondered it before deciding he would engage in idle chat to lessen his boredom.

"A few months after returning to the to the Western palace he realized I needed a few more servants. The palace was taken care of by General Takashi in my absence and had a small staff, after all it had been nearly two centuries since I left the palace. The serval servants had retired or their skills had weakened to the point they were of no use. I had a head chef and he had no pupils who remained, since Lady Rin was the one who seemed to eat most I had her pick who she thought was best. I lined up ten possible pupils and she chose two."

"Where is the other one, Lord Sesshomaru?" Shiori questioned showing she was paying attention to the story, she in truth was surprised he was speaking so much and wished for him to speak more. Sesshomaru was not fooled and decided to finish the story if this woman was anything like his Mate and he feared she was then she would not let him get away with speaking only half of the story "One pupil was a nobleman's daughter from the inu youkai clan, is is longer here because she committed treason by trying to poison Lady Rin whom had picked her."

"What?! She should have been thankful for Lady Rin picking her! I do not know of many females who are chefs it was lucky she came to word for such a kind Lady!" Shiori had stated exactly what Rin had as she scolded and yelled at the female chef whom he had personally killed.

"Akinaru is the son of a well known chef in the easter fox clans whom my father was allies with many centuries ago. Akinaru still lives because he has proven his worth as a chef and had proven he shares the same loyalty as his father does with my family." The one they were speaking of came out of the kitchen doors into the dining room and had a big grin on his face "I even took a sip of that nasty poison that the former head chef had tried to slip Lady Rin, it is a odorless and tasteless poison for many. However foxes can smell and taste it clear as day, I am thankful that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin vauled my life enough to find an anidote "

"Hn."

The smiling red fox handed the Lord of the West the tray of raw beef dish he had requested along with Rin's favorite jasmine tea. Sesshomaru took it and quietly made his way to his and Rin's chambers, he sat it down on the small dining table they had in their room before he swiftly exited the room.

Sesshomaru sighed he needed to check and make sure all was fine in his palace, he walked around the grounds covering much of the area. Going down a hallway saw a door that was never opened open, he knew a maid had probably just forgotten to close it. Afterall that room was old storage and nothing more. Making his way over to it his eyes landed on white hair before he shut the door, with a swift jerk he opened it again to see his brother staring at a painting. The Lord of the West walked closer to his younger brother whom he had never imagined seeing in his palace three years ago, now his brother was welcomed, honored and treated equally as well as himself and Rin for being Inu no Tashio's second heir.

The eldest of the two sighed when he saw what his younger brother had locked eyes with a painting of a man in a white haori that had several purple designs similar to Sesshomaru's on his shoulder and sleeves. He wore a obi almost identical with Sesshomaru's and had his wails parted over his shoulder like how both of his sons now wore theirs. Sesshomaru felt something bitter and painful swim around in his heart his emotionless stoic look now held a frown on his face as he did something his younger brother never would have dreamed of him doing.

Inuyasha noticed a hand on his shoulder and knew it was his brother's. Beside their father in the painting was a woman who was mortal, she had long black hair down to her ankles it was a long and beautiful mane. Her beautiful skin was pale like porcelain her lips were like the most beautiful rose in the royal garden, her yukata was pink with many different flowers covering her top layer as the five layers under it were all soft pale colors. She looked like a beautiful flower and was one that the great Inu no Tashio had picked, fell in love with, bore a child with and died for.

"Inuyasha, do you wish to take the painting?"

Wide golden orbs meant with emotionless honey irises "Sesshomaru do you truly mean that?" The Lord of the West looked at his younger brother and nodded with a small grin that was very rare for anyone other than Rin. Inuyasha took in a deep breath before turning around and shaking his head "Nah, I ain't no pup." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled a bit he knew by that look that Inuyasha wanted it but did not admit it, he would result to a more cruel means to give his brother the painting "I have no need for this painting, it is taking up space and shall be destroyed if you do not take it." Inuyasha glared up at his older brother and let out a his famous remark "Feh, I suppose I can take it back."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left the storage room and walked down the halls, Sesshomaru saw a maid along the way and informed her to send the painting to the central palace. The Lord of the West went to his study as his younger brother followed in tow, the two were content in eachother's silence. They entered the study and Sesshomaru sat in the chair that their father had once sat in while Inuyasha sat in a spare chair by the window. Reading letters and documents Sesshomaru barely noticed his brother as his brother sat down quietly and watched the birds fly past the window of the second story of the palace.

The stoic Lord amused himself with an entertaining thought as he glanced at his brother 'He is acting like a cat rather than a dog by bathing in the sun shining through the glass.' Inuyasha tore his eyes from the beautiful setting outside and spoke to gain his brother's attention "Sesshomaru." Not looking up from his paperwork "Hn?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to his brother before leaning against the wall high bookshelf by elder brother "Why are you being so overprotective with Rin?" Sesshomaru had been replying to the letter but once the question reached his ears the ink brush in his talented fingers stopped halfway on its path for a second before continuing "Why are you concerning yourself with the way I treat her?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms behind his head as he leaned against the book shelf "I'm just saying you wouldn't want to smother the poor girl to where she can't stand you." A low growl echoed through the room and Inuyasha could tell he was on thin ice, not that he cared. He knew this brother would not attack him after all they were allies and strong ones at that, he would not risk ending a strong alliance during dangerous times. Inuyasha spoke carefree without worry as he spoke to his brother in an almost scolding manner "See there you just growled, you're different with her recently. You used to let her followed you into several battles, she was always in danger around you. But recently your acting very protective, like if you look at her the wrong way she will break. I'm sure you could have let her come to the dungeons after all those guys were half dead when we went there, Miroku and I just kind of sat back and watched the show. You didn't even use much force just a few flicks of the wrists and that was it."

"You wish for me to explain why I care for my Mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised his right brow in question. Inuyasha shrugged and put on a smirk "Perhaps a Lord with no Mate can not understand your reasons for being so overprotective." Sesshomaru raised his gaze to look at her as he narrowed his honey irises at his brother he was beginning to grow annoyed and now his brother was mocking him. Inuyasha decided to try a strategy of his "So are you telling me you're no worse than Miroku? That stupid protective dragon won't even let his Mate choose what to eat. Then he has to be by her side every minute of every day it seems."

"Hn."

"She growing rather upset with him and keeps lashing out at him. But I suppose that's because she is pregnant with his first child and he wanted one for a long time. He kept asking every girl he ever meant and thought was pretty to give him one. Now the guy finally has one."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru you seem to be happy or at least you did before Naraku appeared again. You act different around Rin you are less cruel now it seems, but Rin is grown none the less. It was pretty funny watching a sweet little human girl run after you with flowers to give you, she giggles at demons when most feared them , and pointed many smiles towards you."

"She was an odd mortal much like your former Kagome." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and understood this was Sesshomaru's was of quietly lashing out and hoping to stop this conversation. Brushing off his brother's hurtful answer he asked another question "I'm sure you miss the joys of having children around. So do you plan on impregnating Rin anytime soon?" His golden gaze caught Sesshomaru's small difference in his breathing and a smile spread across his lips as he pushed off of the wall and leaning against the desk Sesshomaru sat at "Or is she already pregnant?"

Sesshomaru both knew his brother a full inu yokai would easily smell a lie, not that he really thought much about lying on the matter. He saw no reason too after all Inuyasha was his brother and he knew Inuyasha was no threat to him, his Mate, their child or the West. Heaving a sigh Sesshomaru nodded his head and spoke in a cool collected tone "Yes, Rin is with my child."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded before walked back to the window to peer out into the Western lands only to hear his brother snide remark "Hn, I am surprised you were smart enough to figure it out." Quickly getting over his brother's remark Inuyasha decided to continue probably one of the longest conversations he had ever had with his brother "Whatever so when is she due?" Sesshomaru also decided he didn't really object this conversations and truthfully answered his brother "Not for a while, we only Mated a few days ago." The central Lord's smile grew as a chuckle escaped "Only? You guys must have been at it every free moment you guys got like bunnies."

Narrowing golden eyes fell on Inuyasha as the dog continued his insulting laughter "I do not require many failed attempts before producing a healthy heir, Lady Rin and I did not waste precious time as 'bunnies' you claimed us to be." Inuyasha's eyes widened hearing his brother's serious remark and bragging it seemed about how they conceived their child.

"You conceived with her the moment you mated her?"

"Is that so hard for you to believe that Rin and I whom share the purest of blood in our race's history would not succeed in producing an heir in only one attempt?" Inuyasha stared at his brother with a bland look it was getting a bit annoying that Sesshomaru still believed himself better even though they were both full blooded demons now. With a sigh youngest of the two smiled and decided to tease his brother with another question " I'm surprised you couldn't wait until after the ball, I thought you prided yourself with control.

Sesshomaru looked up at the taunting Inuyasha with a glare that in itself held a warning, he decided correct his brother about how he didn't have proper control "I follow no ones rules. I will Mate when I see fit and I will do what it is see fit. I am Lord of the West and I-"

Not having the god given patience to deal with his brother's bragging Inuyasha quickly spoke hoping to stop his brother's rant"Yea yea I get it you are the man. You takes orders from no one yada yada yada."

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes but sat straight up with such a oddly calm appearance. Inuyasha thought it was a bit weird how noble and perfect his brother was all the time. They both knew it wasn't from his demon blood, since Inuyasha had it and still acted around his family and friends like his ill-mannered self from when he had once been a half demon. The reason Sesshomaru was much more proper was because he had been raised by a proper Lord and and Lady. Inuyasha thought about when he had seen Sesshomaru's mother, Inu Kimi she reminded him much of Sesshomaru. She was beautiful seemed emotionless much like his brother. Inuyasha often saw his mother as the most beautiful woman but he had to say Inu Kimi was pretty aswell… but pretty scary was more fitting to describe that woman.

"Sesshomaru, I do not think it is wise to have your Mate far from your side. You know how Naraku is he knows what she is to you he may target her no matter if she is locked away in a protective palace or by your side. I also believe that it would be wise not to hide that she carries your pup to our allies, you should know that the Lords and Ladies of the south and east would bring no harm to her."

AN: Ps I created another video on Youtube Rin Charles for this fanfiction Please enjoy watch?v=ImP24lWQTk4


	31. Rin's Rage

Kagome had asked the kitchen staff to lend her the kitchen the cooks and helpers seemed offended at first, but that was to be expected. You just walk into another's home and before they even start making the evening mean you ask to make it instead. Putting on a big innocent smile Kagome reassured them that it was only because she wished create a few meals from her homeland which was very from far from here. Akinaru was making Kagome nervous by watching over her shoulder every move she made, she so badly wanted to yell or rant 'Oooh I'm grabbing the salt. Better make sure it's not demon banishing salt!' She sighed and had her shoulders sag a bit in defeat 'No, my big mouth will only get me in more trouble if I speak like that.'

Koga, Miroku and Shiori were all settled in the dining hall having a friendly chat as they waited for Kagome's meal. Before long it seemed the door to the kitchen opened and standing in the doorway was the proud Lady of the West. Rin smiled she wearing her beautiful yukata that was very fitting for one of her station. Her yukata was as white as snow with red sakura flowers on her sleeves and shoulders like, but within the white yukata base were were beautiful threads of gold as puffy clouds. The skirt was long and a deep maroon with a continuation of sakura petals, but these bloomed on her skirt and they were white instead of red. Her three underlayers were creamy yellow and golden orange and white. Her obi was mostly a deep purple with bright yellow making a fine contrast, the woman neatly tied it where her skirt and shirt met. They met right under her breasts, and was tied the obi with double loops just like how the Lord of the West wore his. Lastly was her shoes they solid black was decorated with gold stitching making a criss cross pattern right where the shoe covered her toes there was a smooth piece of amethyst molded to the shoe, in the shape of a crescent moon.

She looked at the trio in the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Akinaru was the first one she saw, Rin smiled a big smile before wrapping her arms around her favorite chef "Akinaru! Oh I want to thank you for that delicious meal. It was well done, I'm looking forward to the evening meal." His red fiery gaze drifted to one behind him who had been mixing some ingredients together "My Lady I regret to inform you that the Eastern Lady has taken over my kitchen. So I am unable to prepare a meal." Rin sighed and looked over his shoulder as she let her arms around him stop as she walked over to Kagome with a smile "Akinaru, I suppose I can go one meal without you. After all you deserve a break. I trust Lady Kagome, I knew her when I was a mortal child."

The chef sighed as Rin led him from the kitchen area and into the dining hall, they had a light conversation for a while. Akinaru wasn't much for words he just sat there and listened to Miroku and Shiori as they spoke with Rin as if they were a tag team. Miroku smiled looking at Rin with a curious gaze "So where did you and Lord Sesshomaru go, it was as if you vanished right before our eyes." Rin smiled at the lack of knowledge this dragon had to him, she had always thought as a child he was very wise. But now being in this conversation she realized he didn't know all, having sigh she smiled it's funny remembering childish thoughts and looking back on those thoughts now as silly "He created a barrier so we could speak in private." Rin blushed as she lied, well it was a small white lie they didn't really talk a whole lot.

Shiori giggled as she spoke with amusement in her voice "So did you let him have it? You were really angry." Miroku nodded thoughtfully and felt sympathy for Sesshomaru, Rin much have really let him have it. His eyes widened before they darkened a bit with a sly grin crossing his face as he pondered his Mate's words 'Lucky dog, I'm sure Rin let him really have it.' Suddenly he felt a hard jab to his side and looked to his left to see glaring purple eyes as he smiled and shrugged, she growled and lightly slapped him "I know that look! You were thinking something revolting." He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips before placing a kiss on her palm "My love, my 'revolting' thoughts as well as yours is how you came to gift me with a child." Rin watched as a deep blush spread on Shiori's tanned cheeks, a blush quickly grew on Rin's face upon hearing her name.

"Rin." Her childish behavior quickly took hold of her as she left the table and ran towards her Mate jumping towards him with a big smile on her face. Sesshomaru caught his Mate his eyes widened a fraction as he realized she had just throw herself to him in front of allies. His shock of the situation quickly cleared as he realized these allies who were now proud nobles were once lowly peasants, there was no need for such formal behavior. He felt her arms come around his waist and felt her head nuzzling his chest as she purred, his let his arms come up and encircle his waist. Inuyasha smirked before letting out a smart remark "Oh come on you two get a room." Rin turned her head from nuzzling her Mate's chest to glare at her brother "Must you ruin every sweet moment?"

Sesshomaru leaned down to her ear as he ignored the glare her and Inuyasha were giving each other "Rin it would be best to announce to your friends about our situation." Her eyes widened a fraction as she is surprised by what he is telling her 'What he wants me to tell them?' With a curt nod her mental question got its answer she took her arms from around his waist, she turned to face her friends only to have eye widened again as a smile crossed her face and her hands flew to her stomach. She turned back to her Mate and smiled her eyes were sparkling with joy as she looked up at him, he stared at her with a cold questioning look. She motioned for him to bend down to her level he did and she put her hand up to make sure no one could read her lips as she quickly whispered in his ears. He pulled back to stand tall to his full height as his eyes softened like warm carmel, prided and love filled his heart 'My child moved.'

Rin turned around and smiled with a big smile as her hand remained on her belly, her friends all gave her a questioning look which made her giggle some 'They probably think I have a belly ache.' Taking in a deep breath Rin summed up all her courage as she spoke aloud "Sesshomaru's child lives in me!" Koga's face went from its normal smugness and confident look to a wide eyed shocked look with his mouth agape look that most wouldn't ever think Koga would possess. Miroku choked on the tea he at the time had been drinking while his Mate just smiled and nodded. Akinaru's eyes widened as a smile crossed his face "Lady Rin that is wonderful new, please accept my congratulations." Rin left the stoic Lord's side to run over and hug Akinaru again, who hugged back after getting a nod from the Lord of the West.

That night was a calm one as they enjoyed Kagome's meal in peace and discussed much of was Sesshomaru and informed Inuyasha on earlier that day. Sesshomaru and Rin were up in their chambers they had decided to take a bath. Rin had still been removing her robes when Sesshomaru claimed he would be waiting for her, she walked into the bathing chamber and her pale face went beet red. The personal stone bath that was theirs and theirs alone had cherry blossom petals floating around on top of the warm water, in the heavenly pool sat a godly figure her Mate. The blush only grew more as she held her under sleeping yukata to her chest, she stared at his chest with a few beads of what on the his alabaster skin.

Rin smiled and took a breath reminding herself this wasn't the first time the two had been naked and certainly won't be the last. Letting her sleeping layer drop on the beautiful stone floor she walked over to the matching stone tub, and carefully so not to slip entered the warm waters her lover already occupied. Smiling she swarm over to him where she was welcomed with open arms, those arms encircled her waist and brought her to sit on his bare lap. Sesshomaru watched her eyes darken to a deep caramel, Rin gave him a soft smile before moving her hands to entangle themselves in his beautiful mane of snow as she leaned close to caress his lips with her own much smaller ones. His hands didn't move from her hips as she kept her in place, his lips moved against her's to be honest he loved how bold she was becoming with him.

A smile grew on his lips as he thought of what next to do, he slowly began moving his hips in a circling motion as he nipped her plumb bottom lip with his pearly white fangs. Feeling two enticing motions at once were almost overwhelming she gasped a moan in the wicked hold her beloved had over her. Within seconds his warm and firm tongue was in her mouth exploring it vigorously. Sesshomaru felt her small tongue fight back against his as she tried her best to explore his mouth before deciding to just swirl around his larger tongue battle of dominance. Her mind was going blank as she raked her claws against his scalp a moan was catch in her thought and soon pulled from him as he pull his lips from her's before surprising her by quickly thrusting his large throbbing member into her small passage, her hands now were clawing his back as she moaned into his shoulder loudly.

She felt him stop waiting for her permission to continue once she closed her eyes reconnected her lips with his, he knew that was her saying to proceed. He would not fail their common need for each other, it wasn't long but Rin felt her passage already beginning to tighten and constrict around his throbbing member. A few quick thrusts in the right spot and he felt Rin tighten her hold as she let out a moan, he at the same time emptied his seed within her. Panting from their little love making his beloved closed her eyes as she laid her head on his bare chest with a smile gracing her angelic face, she sighed contently as she listened to the pitter patter of his heart. It was something that belonged to her and her along, he… this wonderful man was her's all her's no one would ever experience his love and kindness the way she did. He carefully pulled out of her and did so slowly so not to harm her, after he just held her on his lap and watched her.

As Sesshomaru stared down at his Mate who was looking as she were going to fall asleep any minute he loved her. He knew this and thinking back on when they first met he knew at that moment that she was his and only his. She was brought back to life by him, he gave her life and she was his. He clothed her, fed her, humored her at times, cared for her, and protected her. When she was brought back to life again she was still his, he didn't want her around anyone. He didn't like how close she was with that demon slayer boy who traveled with them and he knew then he had probably been denying how important she was to him. He was just he figured it out finally that she was 'His love, his Mate, his woman, the woman who would bare his children.'

"Rin, you may sleep once our bath is over."

She let out a small mumble in protest, a smirk crossed his face as he reached for the shampoo and squeezing a bit into his palm. He watched as the beauty in his lap opened her golden orbs just enough to peek at him he instructed her calmly "Close your eyes and tilt your head back." With a smile she obeyed and did as he said only to be rewarded with gentle hands massaging shampoo gently in her long wintery silver locks, he held her shoulders and again instructed her "Slowly lean backwards." She did so with a content smile he held her so she wouldn't fall into the water,but just enough to dip her hair in and rise out the shampoo. She giggled and opened her eyes fully when he pulled her back to his chest "My Lord please close your eyes." Before his eyes closed they widened with a small smile spread on his face, the next thing he knew he felt a wonderful massaging feeling on his scalp.

'She is grooming me.' Rin smiled when she heard his purring deep in his throat for her.

He removed her from his lap and rinsed out his snowy mane, Rin took a small cloth and started to soak it in scented soap before running it across his body cleaning her Mate. She blushed as she watched the cloth run over all his muscles and other regions that needed cleaning due to recent events. His smoldering gaze watched her as he ran the cloth over his member gently, after cleaning him it was her turn. He gently ran the soap filled cloth across her bear chest and around her hips and across the rest of her delicate skin. With their bathing finished he grabbed a towel and put it around his neck before wrapping her in one and carrying her bridal style to their bed. He quickly took the towel from around his neck and dried his body, he then ringed out his hair and pulled on his sleeping yukata. Walking over to where Rin's closet was he pulled out a sleeping yukata for her as he used the towel he wrapped her in and gently rang out her hair.

His Mate was fell asleep during the task of drying her hair, it seemed as if nothing would wake her up. She must be dead tired. He sighed and after he decided he was done with the task of drying her hair, he joined her in bed. Snaking his strong arms around her body and placing his nose in the crook of her neck smelling all of her amazing scents. Her natural scent of flowers, their child, the soft scent of spring water from their bathing, her musk. She smelt amazing and he thought to himself if he had to compare her to anything it would be a flower, the very things she loved so much. She picked up several flowers that were on the sides of forest paths and would give them to him as a gift. He had picked her up from a dirt path, she was his little wild flower.

Rin smiled and woke but remained to appear as if she were sleeping, she was so tired and wished for more hours to sleep. She let a content breath escape from her nose as she relished in the warmth of her Mate and the blankets that cocooned them. There was a warm tickle of breath on her ear that she had to resist a shiver threatening to consume her, her ear hungrily took the words of her Mate "Rin. How long do you intend of pretending to be asleep?" Not wanting to give in she remained still and evened out her breathing to make her acting more convincing. She felt him leave the bed and her ear told her that he was walking to her side of the bed. Rin felt her breathing hitch as she felt a familiar warmth on her lips, a blush appeared on her face, she couldn't keep her breathing evened anymore. Opening her eyes she saw big smoldering irises burrowed deep within her own honey orbs making her blush deepen as his lips softly brushed against her's, his breath caressing her lips "Rin. Get ready."

He then kissed her cheek making her pout and glare at him at his teasing her then commanding her the next minute. She did something he hadn't fully expected and grabbed the corners of his face and pressing her lips to his forcefully "I will get my morning kiss, my beloved Lord." His smoldering eyes held a warmth that could melt the sun, love. He pressed another kiss to her lips before his face was released and he was free to get ready for the day, he watched his pregnant Mate quickly do the same. After their royal Western attire was on and their hair was combed. Sesshomaru put on the last of his armor and tied his boots then watched Rin as she quickly put on some light makeup that was only eyeshadow and lip stain before she then slipped on her black shoes.

Rin looked at him and then noticed something moving on the ground a spider, fear pricked within her as she moved away from it. Seeing Rin's reaction Sesshomaru walked across the room and ended the spider's life with a little pressure from his boot. She sighed and kept her worried look still on her face "It's Dead," she looked up at him she knew it was dead. That wasn't the spider that she worried about, there was another that they had all seemed to forget about. They were here in the palace having nice meals, they were smiling, laughing and even loving each other. Rin's sorrow filled eyes looked into his very emotionless one "We should attack Naraku."

His eyes seemed to harden on her own at the announcement of Naraku. That was the spider that concerned her, he was the most venomous spider that she had ever meant. He spun webs of lies that caught a person's heart and soul and would force them to harm a love one. The venom he was known for would kill mortals in seconds and could even harm demons, he wasn't very merciful he wouldn't paralyze his prey before killing them. He would do it painfully as his prey watched everything he/she loved destroyed before they themselves were killed. Naraku was the spider that she and all who knew of him feared.

Yet instead of doing anything to stop this spider before he spins to many webs to be cut, here they were sitting in a palace. They were eating meals and laughing and smiling as if all were right in the world when the most evil being was loose to kill and destroy everything and everyone he pleased. They were hiding in the palace making love in peaceful baths, exchanging kisses and loving words. Those stone cold golden irises that belonged to her beloved were staring at her with a cold icy glare as his words were as slightly more heated with a commanding tone.

"Rin we need to find out where he is first."

Hearing that cool relaxed tone with a hint of heat set something in her off. She couldn't explain it, it was like something clicked, or something just snapped in her. Staring into his eyes with a angry heated glare, cold sun hued irises clashed with bright blazing golden orbs. Rin's fangs gritted together the hair on the back of her neck felt as if it were standing tall with anger, her nose wrinkled as her arms began to shake. Sesshomaru saw this and he would admit he was surprised by his cool appearance would fool you, that relaxed monotone of his filled the air once more "Rin, calm yourself."

That command did anything but calm her. It made her more agitated than anything else he could have said, she took orders for far too long. She was his Mate, his equal! She took no orders from anyone and that included him as well. Her hands closed in into fists as her glare only heated to the point it was as if her eyes could burn right through his body and soul and even through the wall behind him, and it would still have immense power to burn the sun itself. Her voice came out as a loud yell filled with raw anger as she yelled at Sesshomaru… For perhaps the first time in her life, other than yelling for him to save her.

"How can all of you not care about this?!"

She was huffing as her tired breath was trying to fill her lungs with more precious air, her eyes were bleeding red on the rims. To say she was angry was an understatement "Rin, settle down I will not have my Mate angry at me. I have done nothing wrong." Tears were beginning to well in her eyes 'Does he really not care?!' She let out another scolding yell "How can you be so calm when the enemy is free to do as he pleases?!"

"This too troubles me do not-."

"Trouble you?! Trouble you! HOW! We are not in danger! We are just hiding within your palace doing nothing! Same as you!" Sesshomaru let out a growl warning her to stop this behavior or he would do something about it, his emotionless face was the same despite his warning growl. Tears sat on the edges of her eyes as she screamed at him "Well sure as hell doesn't look like you're worried about Naraku! You never show emotion!"

She stood her ground with her hands on her hips as she glared up at him as he walked closer so he was peering down at her with gold eyes that she knew he possessed, but had hoped he would never point at her. As she stared into those eyes she felt coldness threatening to envelope her she closed her eyes and screamed with all her might putting all her rage into her words as she hoped she wouldn't shed her tears.

"You never show any emotion, I mated an emotionless beast! You turned me into one! GOD I should of ran away while I was human, I Hate You!"

A loud echo filled the tense air, Rin's eyes flew open as her hands flew up to cradle the red handprint on her left cheek. She stared up at her Mate in disbelief and horror the tears in her eyes fell as her mind processed what just happened.

'He hit me!? He hit me?! HE HIT ME!'

Rin the fire in her eyes only brightened his hit only feld the fire that was her anger as her boiling tears waterfalled on her cheeks. Taking her hand from her cheek and resting it at her side once more anger filled her to the brim as her fangs pierced her lip drawing two drops of blood, her claws dug into her palms as red liquid dripped from her shaking fists she turned her eyes from his chest and cranked her head up to glare at him. She took a deep breath that wouldn't normally calm most, but this breath was going to be her weapon. She screamed enough to hurt her own ears and so she knew it was enough to hurt his and let everyone in the palace know of their fight "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! I CARRY YOUR CHILDREN AND YOU HIT ME?! YOU CARELESS EMOTIONLESS JACKASS! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME DEAD! KAMI KNOWS I WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPIER IN THE UNDERWORLD!" She was surprised she got to say that much without being stopped and decided the would finish her hate filled words.

He winced and cringed hearing her painfully loud tone, he pinned her to the nearest wall where he had her right where he needed her. Trapping her. He let out a loud earthshaking growl of anger as he tried to assert his dominance over her. She glared at him and in a flash she slapped his face and yelled as the sides of her white eyes fully turning ruby "I HATE BEING YOUR MATE!"

His hands had been firm on her arms pinning her to the wall, she quickly ripped away from his grasp not caring about his claws that had dug into her skin. She ran out of the room with remarkable speed, she didn't care about the blood running down her arms. Physical wounds would heal…

AN: DAMN! WILL I RIP RIN AND SESSHOMARU APART? Should I Make Rin remove her mark?

Get your answer next chapter or maybe after a few reviews or Pms. If i like your review or Pm i might give you inside scoop.


	32. In the East

Kagome and Koga at this time were back at their home in the east, and the Lady of the East was less than calm at the moment. She was currently getting into an argument with some of her fellow wolf clan members… Koga was out hunting for prey to feed his clan leaving his Mate in charge while he was away, so it seemed some of the fools thought they could push her around. But everyone who knew Kagome, knew that was one of the biggest mistakes other than comparing her to Kikyo that you could make.

A man appeared a few years older than Kagome was the one causing her the most trouble at the moment. This wasn't the first time that some of the older members tried to push her to their will, after all she was not a naturally born member then she was younger than most and seen as more of a child rather than the rightful warrior princess she is. The clan was divided into two parts, those who supported Lady Kagome's rule and those who didn't as much if at all. Her supports reminded those who didn't support her that she had helped to defeat the terrible Naraku and even as a fragile more she was fierce and courageous she was then. Now, well now she was even more so with her enhanced abilities she was very much to be feared and some saw her as even more powerful than Koga himself.

The wolf who was giving her attitude had the look of lust in his green eyes, she had noticed it when she first arrived. What both annoyed her and scared her was that look was always in his eyes when he looked at her. She could even feel him mentally undressing her, his gaze sickened her it made her want to turn as green as his eyes that he visually raped her with.

One thing that made her feel safe was that everyone knew her position she was Lady of the clan, Alpha female to all of them and her Alpha male was Lord and Chief of the clan. Many were told from Ginta and Hakkaku how Koga held Kagome dear before she was a wolf demoness and that all males should not make advances or Koga would react with no mercy. This struck fear into many and those who wished to have courted and mated with her gave up long ago, but that look never faded from Genuku's eyes. Those sickening emerald orbs.

She stared at his gemstone green hues and mentally wished that her purple eyes came with the power to create Naraku's miasma. Their small disagreement quickly within a few minutes heated into a full scale argument. He kept telling her how she didn't need to get involved with politics or fights, because that was up to Koga. He kept trying to get her to submit to his will saying that she was dishonoring and embarrassing Koga. Kagome wasn't going to submit she submitted to no one and that included Koga as well she was raised in the twenty first century she grew up to be independent, to have a voice to share her thoughts and she would not let this era take that away. Genuku kept telling her that her place was to be a good Mate and do anything Koga said and to stay in the den producing pups and staying out of the action.

Naraku was around and this was no time to have pups, Rin and Shiori were already pregnant and so was Sango. Kagome knew that it would be bad if she too had a pup within her, they had to protect both Rin and Shiori and try to save Sango. Kagome didn't want to add herself to the list of those who needed protection and to be saved.

Kagome and Koga had earlier attended a meeting about what their clan should do with Naraku as a threat to the world once more. In that meeting she voiced her opinions with pride and even called the elder of the Southern wolf clan a bone head, and he wasn't too happy. Kagome took in their surroundings their disagreement had been quiet but as it got more heated their voices got louder causing an audience to appear circling around them. All of the women watching and many of them loved their new Lady and her ideas. She was bring thoughts about how women were equal to their clan, she was letting some women do tasks normally men would do, like hunting and being on guard duty. However there were also those women who didn't like those tasks or the idea they were equal some were still brainwashed into their old ways of obeying and serving the males.

Many of the males were also stuck in the old ways they enjoyed their women waiting on them and tending to their needs, they also enjoyed their women being cave wives rather than working wives who were out hunting and on guard duty. The thing that many of the males hated most was how the women were becoming to think they were a male's equal and had the right to talk back and speak their mind.

Then again a few males found this interesting and enjoyed the females being able to do things on their own rather than having to rely on them for every little things. To some males they were annoyed with how submissive the women would it was like they had no will at all and it was like being married to a mute rag doll that they controlled, and after all it's no fun to talk to yourself and have no excitement. Kagome being the Lady meant changes were happening and changes could be good or bad, so far most have proven to be good.

Kagome was determined not to have her will bent to this world's views on women and she would not have her people be this ignorant, if they liked it or not they would experience the equality of the world she had came from. The men and women encircled them and Kagome knew she would not back out by saying 'This conversation is over, I am Alpha not you.' It would look like she was admitting defeat even though she would have stated her title over him. She would stay here until he submitted, and he would. Inuyasha was just as hard headed and he submitted to her…

Then again he did have those beads, but she wouldn't be able to control everyone like that. Ginta and Hakkaku would have stopped the ignorant minded fool, but they were gone with Koga on this hunting trip. It was up to her to show everyone she earned this title, it wasn't just because she was born with some of the purest wolf blood but she was fated to be Lady of the Wolves.

"I am not only your Alpha female but I am the Lady of the entire wolf clan and all of its tribes. YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT TO ME." Her voice rang with authority and promised punishment for any disobedience, however that seemed to be lost on him as he threw back in her face "You didn't respect the elder!" She let out a growl 'Is he a child?! Just because I jump off a bridge you don't have too.' The metaphor would be lost on him so she wouldn't use it "I'm above the elder in status!" The thought hit her that she must sound like Sesshomaru, ugh this fool made her want to face palm herself.

Her stance was to her full height and she was balled her hands into fists at her side her chin nearly touched her neck her eyes swirled with anger that was as poisonous as miasam as she yelled back at him "How could I with at stupid idea! He SAID WE SHOULD PUT THE YOUNG AT THE FRONT LINES TO BUY US TIME! TO SACRIFICE OUR OWN?! THAT IS STUPID!"

"WE ARE NOT YOUR OWN! YOU ARE A NINGEN NO UMARE! AND SHOULD NOT BE OUR LADY! ALLOWED IN THE TRIBE!" Though Kagome hated to admit it that term stung her heart, it was a horrible term. It was a term that was becoming more and more known. The term was used to describe people with human blood turning into a demon.

It seems that Kagome and her friends along with Rin weren't the only ones to become demons, it would appear that Kikyo also paid other's similar visits. Kagome amused herself with a thought 'God must have been feeling kind, turning all the half demons into demons or mortals which ever their heart wanted most.' During her years as a demon Kagome had met a few like her beings who were changed from the being they were born as, like Shiori and Jinenji. But his cruel term 'Ningen no umare,' or human born, the term was used for all those who were one being and then changed into another. It was a term of Hate, it was like called a hanyou 'Half breed,' or like called a demon 'Monster' or 'Devil.' The term was hurtful in the time she was born in it would be a equal to some of the most insulting things one could say. Ningen no umare, or human born is incredibly hurtful, and disrespectful thing to say.

And he just called her that!

'He called me that in front of everyone of our tribe! He is going to pay!'

The whites of her eyes were bleeding to red as her irises struggled to remain control and her will kept them purple so her inner beast wasn't completely taking over. She raised her voice at him once more "I have every right to be your Lady I earned it! I'm the strongest female! I have the purest blood out of all the wolves who live today thanks to the Midoriko's son and second Alpha male and Lord to the wolf clans Lord Kioji! I'm his one and only heir! I have every right to be your Alpha female and Lady, I had every right to mate and marry the demon I love, Koga!"

"Never the less you are a Ningen no umare! If you loved Koga you would let him go, you will only taint him! Hell you could purify him and all of us! You are a Miko! And a Ningen no umare how are we supposed to trust you?! Our lord and chief should mate and marry princess Ayame!"

"I-" Kagome began but was rudely cut off.

"NO! You will allow the marriage and you will leave, NINGEN NO UMARE!" Okay that was it! Kagome's midnight black hair that had strands of demonic red and priestess blue flowed around her with a purple aura the perfect blend of her inner beast and her miko powers combining, her purple irises were now icy blue showing her inner beast was present and awake she let out a mighty howl that shook the cave floor.

If she fought him with her Miko powers she would only prove his point of being not being trustworthy, she quickly withdrew her sword from her side, it was one that she had taken from her shrine and had Totosai improve it. It honed Kioji's demonic powers and her bow was crafted by a monk at the bottom of Mount Hakurei, she was to be feared. Yet this fool didn't fear her, she didn't want to be feared like Sesshomaru. She wanted respect! With her sword in hand she smiled a fang revealing grin as she spoke "Fine, then how about I show you what happens when you mess with your ALPHA?!"

He took out his sword and with a cocky grin and got into a fighting stance, it angered her greatly that he thought he could win this fight. She would show him this is the last time she would tolerate his attitude "I would love it, and if I paralyze you then I will force you to use Meito jisatsu hogo and he can Mate Ayame."

Her eyes widened at the mention of this term Koga had brought it up once and only once, it was only to answer her question if she ever wanted to take away her mark. She told him she wanted to know incase she was near death then he wouldn't have to die too. He had told her of this term 'Meito jisatsu hogo,' Mate Suicide Protection, it was a way where only one mate would die and the other would live. However he never told her how to do it. But that Genuku would bring it up, it pissed her off she wanted her sword tipped with his head.

She smiled readying herself with this what she was going to say she was to make sure he would charge first, then it could be self defense "Are you sure you're not jealous of Koga for being with your beloved Ningen no umare." Even though they were fighting that lust for her was still in those sick grass green orbs of his, she thought her comment would surprise everyone. They all seemed to be blind and not see it like she did. Everyone gasped she had said the most terrible terms to describe herself, she used those words and flung them at him like daggers. Then she also voiced his lust for her and his envy of Koga and sure enough he was charging at her in record time.

The shear force of his anger fueled his weapon as it clashed with her's, she slid back a little losing her footing. If she had to admit it she was more skilled when she fought using her Miko powers, after all she had those long before her demon powers. But in this fight it wouldn't be fair if she used them and she didn't want her people to fear her as a Ningen no umare, or only see he as a Miko. She at first had hated her fate as a wolf demoness, but now she loved her life among her fellow wolves it was fun, free and everything she wanted. Adventure, challenging, making a change a difference, Kagome had came from the future and knew no wolves existed in modern day Japan. She would not let that come true, and she would make sure that demons survived in modern day. She would make a change fate chose her for a reason, and she believed that to make sure that both wolves and demons see the future.

But first she would have to defeat this fool before she would be strong enough to do any of that, and with that she cleared her mind to focus on the battle in front of her. He had attacked her with his duel sided ax and she used her agility to dodged each blow, she had a smile on her face. Pride in her skills was filling her as well as understatement why her Mate often wore a smirk in battle. He was unable to stop his ax once he had swung it, this resulted in the blade making violence and self harming damage into the stone floor. This angered Kagome if he caused too much damage to the cave then he could bring down the whole mountain, 'That stupid idiot!' He swept the double sided ax through the air hoping to cut off her legs, but she easily dodged as she jumped over it. His attacks were slow if he had battled Naraku or Sesshomaru for that matter he would already be dead, hell if he battled Rin he would probably be dead. Her inner beast purred as it spoke 'I kill him.' With a growl she commanded her inner beast to stop thinking like that as she reminded it 'NO! We mustn't kill him. He is a member of the den!'

No doubt her inner beast was annoyed but she couldn't dwell on that down. It seemed as if time slowed while she was in mid air, taking advantage of this she darted her eyes so see the frightened women cowering unsure of what to do. The women all loved her, they said she was kind and sweet and then strong as Kouga both in heart and body. She was not just fighting for her own pride and title which she clearly deserved she was fighting to prove Kouga wasn't a fool taking her as his Mate. She was proving women could be just as skilled in battle if not more, she had a lot riding on this battle 'I will not lose.'

While she was caught up in her thoughts her feet had found the ground landing and then responding how it needed with the oncoming attacks. But her thoughts seemed to have slowed her just in time for her to get a scratch, she winced at the pain that was on shoulder. Kagome didn't need to look down to know she had got her shoulder nicked with his blade.

It hurt but it wasn't the worst pain she ever experienced before a small smile coated her lips as she raised her sword "You'll be sorry for that." She charged at him with new ferocity her blade clashed with his, she pushed him back and then did a jump roundhouse kick to his head. She hoped it had knocked him out. However it was never that easy with stubborn fools. He was surprised but quickly recovered and swung his blade at her again, she dodged and came up behind him cutting his back. At the feeling of her blade tasting his flesh she spun around and clashed with her blade again, he raises his weapon and she quickly blocked his right swing and in record time. She did a low sweep of her foot to try and trip him, she was grateful that she had taken marital art lessons as a child. He had succumbed to her attack and in a matter of seconds she had victory she pinned him to the ground and held a smirk on her face 'I win.'

Her sword was pressed to his neck and she found herself straddling his hips, when she had tripped him he didn't want to admit defeated and they had tumbled on the stone floor. Only now that the dust settled did she take in their situation, but she wouldn't be the one to make it uncomfortable it happened because of battle and she came out victorious that was all that matter. Everyone saw and who the victor was, some were surprised others were not to Lady Kagome as the victor. She had won even without her Miko powers, proving that she was a powerful demon and not to be taken lightly. Kagome was breathing heavy labored breathes from the short but violent quarrel, and before that she hadn't had much rest. Let's just say she hadn't been out of Koga's room for a while.

For two reasons with death possible at any moment because of Naraku and then there was a mortal natural reason… Mating season.

So it makes since this would tire her in this short fight, hell Koga made her sore already…'Stupid Mating season!' She felt something and looked down and glared a disgusted heated glare at the offending being under her "How dare you get aroused! I should slice it off! But I won't be that cruel…" She got up and people were laughing at him for his hardened member showing through his black pelts and she smiled and looked at the others "He is to eat last for a whole month and Genuku I will report this to Koga. Oh and one other thing don't ever challenge me again! I will not hold back, next time I you will leave battle with a severed head and you will only realize this after you are already in the underworld. My friend has been there twice and she said it isn't very pleasant."

Everyone remained silent they had heard that Lady Kagome was friends with some very powerful demons, the tales of their actions and her's were spread out all of Japan. Many knew of Lord Sesshomaru with the sword of heaven to heal a hundred men. Then there was a popular tale of and how he jumped into hell where no one had ever returned from to save a mortal girl, who later became a demon and Lady of the West as well as his Mate. Then there was the half demon Inuyasha who helped destroy Naraku as well as have a sword that could slay a hundred demons in it's one mighty sweep. Miroku was said to been a very powerful monk with a heavy burden of a curse in his hand that would swallow anything and everything, and he was also known as the only blue dragon to exist. Lastly there was the demon slayer who had turned into a powerful and kind angel. Many of her friends had been powerful mortals and now were only more powerful after becoming demons.

Kagome smiled when another punishment came to her mind, she would show everyone not to oppose her "Oh wait I forgot, you are to wear the pelt of shame for two weeks." Her anger had cooled and her voice was back to it's normal upbeat chime. However Genuku didn't seem to understand she was in charge as he yelled from where he sat on the ground looking up at her in anger and disbelief "WHAT!?"

Kagome sighed and then shrugged trying to seem innocent as she spoke with a teasing voice "I told you not to mess with me, besides maybe you will finally learn respect." She said this as she walked off and grabbed the pelt that hung on the wall, she turned around to face him and threw it at the ground in front of him. There was a good reason everyone hated the pelt of shame, it wasn't just like a dunce hat or something that made you stand out it stunk. It smelt of rotten meat and lightly a hint of old skunk, it was only given to those who oppose the Alpha and are to be punished. But it hadn't been used in years, until now that is. The last time it was given to one as punishment was about twenty nine years ago.

She smiled as she sighed 'Almost thirty. Huh I feel like I'm at a place where they take pride in the number of days they had since and accident well time to start back at zero for the pelt of shame.' That thought amused her and took away some of the stress in her shoulders and then looked at the little pups that were in the cave, they were either by their mothers or on their father's shoulders to see all that was happening. It warmed her heart how family oriented her clan was, everything was about family and that was a moral she held close to heart as well. The pups were the life of the den no doubt about that, their giggles filled the air none of them had ever seen the pelt of shame used before, Kagome let a smile grow on her lips.

She turned her attention to the women as she spoke with a voice of command "Go have fun. Do what you all want to do today. If that's bathing then do so, if that is taking a nice walk then you're welcomed to it you can even take a guard with you, you have the day to enjoy yourselves." The women as well as the men looked at her in surprise. A women's day in the den was normally spent watching their children or cleaning the den but they had done that earlier today, during the early morning. Now it was the afternoon the time they would watch their pups and try to teach them about life and what they needed to know about life in this era.

"But Lady Kagome the pups!" Kagome smiled at them and then at the pups, there were maybe fifteen pups. She didn't really think that was a lot after all she grew up in the modern era where she went to school and had a lot more than fifteen children in her class. The reason for so few pups was because the male population in the den greatly out weighed the female population, Kagome smiled and spoke loud for all in the den to hear "I'll watch the pups today."

The pups looked up at their alpha and smiled as they were now jumping up and down in excitement. They all loved Kagome, she was sweet, thoughtful and kind to them. She smiled as she nodded, two girls quickly ran up to capture his hands. Looking down at the two cute girls who held her hands she motioned with her head for the other's to follow her "Come, pups." They all ran behind her giggling and laughing as they followed their alpha outside.

Once outside Kagome turned around and looked at the guards on top of the mountain of the den and smiled as she yelled for attention "Ryuu! Eri switch posts with someone I am in need of you!" They smiled they were happy they had an Alpha female like her, she was different than everyone of their sister wolves. Even though she was a born outsider she had grown use to some of the customs and even started to call nearly any male wolf her brother and female wolf her sister.

They looked down at her they were a good six or seven inches taller her, she smiled looking up at the two who had became both her close friends and her personal guards with a smile as she saw them jump down from their guard posts on the mountain ledge, Eri yelled into the den "Switch off!" In no time two more wolves took their place at guarding the den.

Kagome continued to walk towards the forest knowing that her two friends were following behind her. Ryuu smiled seeing his daughter holding hands with Kagome "I see. You are going to play with the pups today?" Kagome smiled informing him of what happened in the den with Genuku "I wanted to give the girls could all have a day off."

The smiling little girl looked up at Ryuu with a big smile on her face before she left Kagome's side and ran hugging his legs "Daddy!" Ryuu smiled as he bent down and gave his daughter a hug "Tika, are you spending the day with Lady Kagome?" The happy little girl had big emerald green eyes and a loose braid that bound her black hair, she nodded and giggled "Yea! She is so pretty!An-and kind, and funny, and bossy. But that's okay I want to be bossy too!"

Kagome's heart warmed she had been wanting pups lately due to her instincts and Mating season, but with Naraku back and two friends that she had to help protect she couldn't really go out and get pregnant. She was throbbing again, thinking about pups then how they are made. Then she thought about her fine Mate, oh she hated Mating season thank god it was going to pass in two days.

Eri smiled he hadn't had pups yet, it seemed all the females were taken. However someone special had caught his eyes, Tika. She had beautiful black hair and that was always in a loose braid and her gemstone green eyes were like the lush color of summer greenery. She was a breath of fresh air, he loved how she always had a smile, she never cried even if someone died or was injured... she wouldn't cry.

Some would call her detached or cold, but he saw her as nothing but brave and strong. She seemed wise beyond her years when someone would die she would go comfort others saying the dead were in a better place, and that they are forever in our hearts. If they were injured she would say they road to recovery may be hard but one they must take to be healthy and happy again with us.

He was hopeful that in time she would later become his Mate, but until she was of mating age he would protect her and her friend. Right now she looked about the age of five but she would grow quickly as demon children always did, but he would enjoy being her friend until she was older.

Tika left her father's hug and looked at Eri and smiled a big white smile "Eri!" She hugged his legs and when he acted kinda rude and annoyed she laughed "Hey! Come on let go! I don't want a baby clinging to me I'll look stupid!" Eri had put up a front he wasn't sure If he wanted Ryuu or anyone else to see him treat Tika any different than he would treat anyone else. Besides Tika never seemed to be hurt by his rude behavior she always threw it right back in his face "You already look stupid begging a child to let go of you!"

"You stupid girl!" She smiled and laughed not letting go a single bit "NOPE!" He looked at her father for help and only received a smile and a shrug "She won't, she likes you too much." She smiled looking up at him and giggled her young green orbs were filled with determination "Never letting go you are mine!"

With those words his heart beat increased, Tika was so happy and cute as she declared he was her's. A blush slowly crept on his cheeks and his finger went to nervous itch the corner of his cheek. She glared up at him her lip was puffed out in a pout and her nose slightly wrinkled and her eyes still held that fiery determination as she looked up at him "ERI I LIKE YOU!" Her father choked on air and started coughing and hacking trying to refill his lungs and breath again. All the children were laughing they seemed think the whole ordeal was funny, which Kagome would have to agree it was.

What she thought was really funny was sometimes demon children were the first to claim possession of their Mates however it was rare. If they did it meant that they were really strong and would grow up totally attached to that one person with no wondering looked down at the pup with a black skirt and vest with a little pink breast plate underneath, he smiled and ruffled her hair "No, you don't. I'm not a nice person you know." Her eyes widened and felt as if her heart had been broken she said she liked him and he rejected let go and smiled "Oh okay… Sorry." She went back and held her Alpha's hand, Kagome looked at Ryuu and then looked back at Eri with a glare. It was a bit amusing but Eri sort of reminded her of Inuyasha, he looked at his Alpha and huffed looking in another direction as if saying he wasn't to blame.

"You will watch the children, me and Tika are going to talk." She looked down at the little girl and bent down and pointed to her back, Tika understood and quickly climbed on her Alpha's back and remained mute. Kagome understood what Tika was feeling heartbreak and rejection, she hadn't known that Tika liked Eri that way but by her face it was clear as day. Lady of the East ran as fast as she could distancing them between the group of children that Ryuu and Eri were now watching.

After finding a good place to stop Kagome stopped and walked over to a fallen tree where she let Tika climb off her lap, Kagome sat on the dead tree and patted her lap. Understanding her elder's wish Tika jumped up and sat on her lap. She knew Tika had no mother; her mother was killed by a demon when she and her daughter were out picking flowers on afternoon. Tika's mother had been born a Yokai without Yokai powers or instincts it was quite a weird phenomenon, Tika was born and didn't have Yokai power's either but did have instincts and intelligence. Kagome was happy that Tika had a good father like Ryuu.

"Lady Kagome what am I to do?"

Kagome sighed she couldn't help but feel that Koga was once in her spot, Koga confessed to her years ago. But at that time she only loved Inuyasha, and when she loved Inuyasha there was Kikyo who he loved more than her. To be honest in her case there was always a love triangle. She, Koga and then Inuyasha was the main love triangle, but she loved Koga now. But now it was reverse she loved Koga who loved her and now Inuyasha was the third wheel.

"Well, I don't really know…" Kagome wasn't really sure what to say to help this girl.

"Well I heard that you once were in a situation like this," That kind of stung her heart and her pride.

"Well I'm not sure if I was in the same situation or not. At the time I loved another who was a friend, but I hoped he would choose me to be his Mate. But his heart belonged to another and she died, we ended up finally planning on mating… but then I became Lady of the East and we broke up because we had to follow duties rather than our hearts."

"So how did you become Lord Koga's Mate?" She sighed what was she supposed to say she mated him so the clans would merge and because she kind of like him, but also cuz she knew there was no chance for her and Inuyasha anymore. Kagome was grateful that in time she grew to love Koga more than anything and anyone. The only advice she could offer the girl was "Well, all I can say is never not believe in fate. It has its way of finding you when the time is right and making things better."

She tilted her head and questioned her Alpha "It does?"

"Yup." Kagome knew some Lords and Ladies would punish a little girl for even trying to question her Alpha.

However sometimes fate was cruel like the fact that the North tribes and a few from the Southern tribe wants Koga to marry Ayame and forget about her. And to make matters worse Naraku has returned, and that she can never see her friends or family on the other side of the well. She sighed and wondered that day when she was fifteen, and she was pulled in the well if she could go back and never go into the well would she?

A tear fell from her eye thinking about her friends…

'Ayumi had wavy shoulder-length black hair and pretty brown eyes. She was always so supportive and helped me with my homework she was always happy and helped me with my love problems, she was so naïve and happy all the time and very fun to talk about love with.'

'Yuka was nice and so protective if she knew I was here she would probably try to rescue me and then lecture how I should have been with Hojo, well... he was always loyal to me. Even when I pushed him away and turned down many of his offers to take her on a date. Her short black hair with her yellow headband and she was always so spunky and reminded me a bit of Inuyasha. She has shoulder length hair and, just like Eri, she is very outspoken and only wants the best for me. She seems to be the most outspoken one of my school friends and never ran out of sharp witty comments, oh I miss her comments.'

'Eri she was always worried about my health and I thought of her as the closest thing to a twin I or sister I would have that was until Rin came along, but she looked like me or kind of like me but he hair was a shoulder length and black like my with brown eyes too. She was so sweet but sided with Yuka saying Inuyasha wasn't right for me…'

'I guess they were right.'

A sad smile grew on her lips thinking of one of the most loving and yet annoying members of her small family.

'Gramps, I miss your stupid tales of the feudal era and how I would correct you. How you spoke of the Shikon jewel, well I rather hear you speak about it forever than actually having to deal with this crazy messed up universe. Seriously why did the jewel have to exist at all for even sakes?'

Her eyes started to feel water swirl on the rims threatening to fall and have her crying if she blinked, she held back on blinking as her mind flew to the thought of her silly naive little brother.

'Souta I will never see you grow up into a man, I'll never see your wife or kids. I can't help you take care of mom or gramps and I can't help you with homework of love, I hated when we fought and yelled but now I can't help but miss it. I loved being your sister and I wish I could tell you that, I saw you and didn't even say that as I was leaving.'

Her heart twisted in pain thinking of the kindest and most caring of her family.

'Mom… I miss you I never said goodbye. I miss your cooking; I miss your smile and your happiness over everything I do. I know you said it that people needed me here in this era and that it was my duty to choose my path in life, but sometimes when I'm alone with my thoughts I can't help but wonder… Di-Did I pick wrong?'

Biting her lip as she looked up to the sky trying not to let her tears fall as her mind filled with an million different apologies she wished that she could have left just one with them. She could have at least wrote it on a paper and left it on the kitchen table, they probably were scared fearing the worst. But it had been so many years…

'I'm so sorry to all of you, you must all be wondering where I am and I don't know how my family can explain me leaving to the school and my friends. They know where I am probably and I can't help but wonder if they are worried if I'm even alive or what… I'm so horrible I only ever think of myself.'

"Lady Kagome why are you crying?!" Tika's voice was sweet and caring as she looked at her Alpha in a curious manner.

She jumped up holding Tika from in her arms and smiled tears running down her face and not stopping "Oh just remembering old time of my friends and I can't help, but miss my family." Tika smiled and wiped her tears away and giggled "Come on silly Lady Kagome, they are just at the den we can go back now."

She smiled and felt her heart lighten up a bit, 'That's right I have a family here too. Ryuu, Eri and the others are like my brother and sisters. My Mate, Koga. Who goes out of his way to shower me with love and little treasures he finds. He also made every member vow not to kill humans unless it was necessary. Rin is my sister it seems, Miroku is like a wise and pervy older brother. Sango I will help her… my other sister, who has known great hardship. Sesshomaru like a scary older brother you don't piss off and Inuyasha he is just an idiotic little brother that you can't help but want to piss off, and now Shiori has been added as a sweet innocent little sister.'

Taking a deep calming breath she willed her tears to stop from coming again as she started to walk the direction back to Eri and Ryuu. A smile appeared on her lips as she hugged Tika who she carried, this little girl reminded her of something very important she had more family and more people who needed her here than she did in the future.

'I do miss my family and it hurt to think about my past… But I really do belong here, and by being here I can protect my family in the modern era by destroying Naraku! And helping form a peaceful future filled with both demons and mortals.' She set Tika down who was now holding her hand once more as they made their way back to the den, Ryuu and Eri had taken the children to the den.

Koga popped out in front of her and she blushed when she saw Tika behind Koga she was waving a happy goodbye with a big smile as she ran towards the den. All the members of the Easter wolf tribe were standing at the entrance of the den and Koga smiled and hugged her tightly, he could smell sadness caked all over her. He held her close hoping to make her feel safe in his arms.

'I do love him… more than I loved Inuyasha. I love my new family here, I can't think too much of the past I'm sure they have gotten over mourning or worrying about me after three years. Besides I told Inuyasha when we first started traveling if I died to go tell them and bring my body to them.'

"I love you Koga."

"Kagome, you never have to fear anything I am always here for you."

"You are?"

"Of course I saw you crying in the woods, I went after your scent when I saw Genuku in the pelt of shame. I was informed and went to see if you were okay, then I heard you went to go speak with Tika." Kagome raised a brow and smiled with a teasing tone in her voice "You went through alot of trouble to hunt me down." His reply was husky as he tightened her arms around her pulling her closer making her blush "You know what I want." She blushed more and he looked down at her with smoldering ocean blue eyes that made her heart thunder in her chest "I love you, Kagome more than anything this or any world could ever offer." She smiled and blushed before turning her nose in another direction as she smiled "So?"

"Even if you don't say it I know you get uneasy when others bring up Ayame, Genuku was wrong for bringing up her as a possibility to be my wife. The only woman I will ever love is you and no other, you are my Mate and my wife."

"You will never love another woman?"

"Unless you give me a daughter that is. So back to you knowing why I went through so much effort to hunt you down."

She giggled and pushed him away and started walking towards the den "How about next mating season I don't want to get fat right now and have to worry about being pregnant. Seeing how Rin is with Sesshomaru it makes be scared of what I might do to you."

He chuckled and let a smile grace his face "Yea, me too she was so scary. But I think you can be even more frightening some at times."

"Are you afraid of your Mate?" Kagome challenged with a smile on her lips and a confident look in her eyes.

"Sometimes… but not during mating season."

She smiled and ran inside, racing him it seemed and he knew where too… their bed.

AN: REVIEW. Also go have an adventure I took four hours to drive to 4 small towns to 1 wildlife park and 1 huge fishing lake, then to 1 old church made in 1826 the oldest grave I found was from 1801! Go have an adventure people!


	33. Attacks of the Heart

Rin stood trying to keep her emotions in check as she looked down at the two big stones and the three smaller stones, these were the graves she made as a small girl, the five graves were not far out of the village. These five were her mother, father and three brothers. She had created these only a few days after settling into this village, the villagers hadn't done much only gave her scraps and told her to feel free to live in the forgotten hut under the bridge. Sadly she was not able to properly bury her family's bodies, she did the best she could and instead buried something they liked in their place. Like her brothers they liked mushrooms they were one of their favorites to eat, she in their places she buried three mushrooms. In her mother's place she buried a yellow flower and in her father's place she buried a lock of her hair, he always enjoyed to pet her head and commented on how she had beautiful hair like a princess.

Looking down at the graves she began to cry and then felt this odd pulsing at her side. Searching for the source of the odd feeling, she felt it on her hip looking down to where her sword was held in her obi he grabbed it's hilt. The pulsing quieted some, but it would only rest for a short second after she had grabbed for the blade. The sword Hanazuki quickly resumed its former pulsing, she nearly smiled at the thought in her head 'It's like it's alive, 'Thats ridiculous.' But something deep within her told her to remove the blade, she wasn't sure if it were her instincts or imagination. Before she couldn't give it much thought the blade was in her hands, the hands that held the sword straight in front of her before she could try and calm her emotions she fell onto her knees. Hanazuki plunging into the slightly moist earth as Rin closed her eyes tears cascading down her cheeks, on her knees she cried in front of the five graves. Her head hung down as her grip on the sword tighten with her crying turning into sobbing. The sword had stopped its pulsing and quieted it was as if her sword was listening to her cries of pain, and her whispers of apology to the five stones in front of her. But then an explosion of bright white light flashed causing her crying to stop her confusion and fear was out weighting the sadness that was consuming her at the moment. She opened her slightly swollen eyes only to view several beings that were, they were all slightly see through. The same as the old toad Jaken, and the late Lord Inu no Tashio.

She went into self defense mode and quickly jumped back out of any close attack ranges they would have she had her sword in front of her her grip on her sword was tight, her stance told any attackers she meant business and was not to be taken as easy, weak or . She was to be labeled as dangerous and her sword and robes were both proof that she could back up her actions. Rin blinked the tears out of her eyes so she could see more clearly and be able to identify her prey better, once her eyesight revealed in brilliant clarity who these six where her heart stopped. Her tears had made her see more beings then there was in front of her, there were four in front of her and all were the reason for the current sorrow in her heart.

She stood defensively glaring at the figures until she noticed who they were, and her hands trembled until they dropped her sword. Her breathing labored from her tears and the figure of a woman with long hair smiled a big warm loving smile at Rin. She had beautiful lightly tanned skin from working in the fields her hair wavy black rested at the middle of her back, she wore a white yukata with a matching obi, her emerald eyes shining like the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen. Beside the beautiful woman was a tall strong looking man, his features seemed rough though his chocolate brown eyes were as soft as could be. His brown hair matching his brown eyes perfectly his skin was tanned from long hours of working in the sun. He wore a white haori and matching pants, his obi was tied tightly that matched the beautiful woman. In front of the couple were four children who were all boys the eldest stood in front of the father and then the youngest in front of the mother and to identical boys stood between the youngest and oldest.

'My family?!'

The woman float a short gap from the ground as she moved gracefully over to her daughter and held a kind smile on her face as she spoke softly "Oh my little Rinny, have grown into such a beautiful girl." Rin couldn't hold it in any longer the damn that was holding back a great deal of her emotions busted and out came her tears more and more making like never ending tiny cascading waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Mom, I'm a demon!" She felt pain stab her heart in fear of rejection from her family, she had a secret guilt over their deaths. If she hadn't convinced them to share her beliefs of demons they never would have tried to move to another village. Meaning they wouldn't have been killed on the way to their new home 'My fault.'

Her mother just smiled and her sparkling emerald eyes shone and nearly glowed with love and with her current form as a ghost "Sweetie, why are you here?" Rin watched the woman in shock, this woman still cared even after death. A death that was caused because of her, she did not seem to blame or hate Rin. Instead she held the same love and concern for her daughter as she had when she was alive.

"I ran away…" Hearing herself confess to being childish and running away, Rin felt shame weigh down on her shoulders as she looked at the ground. She wasn't sure why… but she felt as if her father might try to scold her for being so foolish. Her father's loving and yet slightly harden gaze fell on her but he did not move towards her. Her mother was close with her in life making a strong form of trust bind them, and had always good getting her to confess things. She smiled as she asked her daughter with voice like warm honey, as she hoped that she could do the same in death "From who?"

A blush coated Rin's pale cheeks as she confessed to her mother just who she had ran from, her voice was quiet and meek still fearing being scolded from her parents "My Mate, Sesshomaru."

"Honey your father and I have been watching you from far above the stars in heaven. We wanted to try and talk to you, be we had no power to show ourselves in front of you unless you came here and put your sword into our grave as you just did."

He father walked up with the eldest son Ai, beside him both smiled at her. Ai now looked up at his sister a sideways smirk on his face as his eyes glowed with pride "Hey sis... I guess I'm the little brother now." She smiled and nodded trying not to cry even more, she had missed them so much and had wished they were still with her. Ai was always so funny, sweet, and strong it warmed her heart to see none of them seemed to change "I'm so sorry that we never should have tried to move, I'm sorry I ran like a coward."

Her father looked at her he looked rough just like in life his lips in a thin line as he spoke trying to comfort his daughter "Rin it wasn't your fault we died, we all believed in demons having rights and we ran away from our home for the right to believe the way we did." Her father said and then her mother spoke "It wasn't you job to die with us, we are happy to know you have your own string of fate to follow and I have to say Rin We are all so proud of you."

Her brother Dai stood on her left as spoke next "Yea your so cool sis, you're a demon now! A really pretty one-". Sai quickly interrupted his twin standing on Rin's right "On top of that you are Mated to Sesshomaru! Even when we were alive we heard stories of him and he seems so cool!" Dai quickly spoke making Rin's head go from her right back to her left side before she smiled 'Nothing has changed with them.'

"Sai stop interrupting me! Sis is it true you're have a baby?"

With a nod all of her family smiled, her youngest brother Kei ran up to her and hugged her leg "You mommy too!" She smiled her heart was trying it's best to not break, Kei hadn't even really tasted the amazing things of life before he had been robbed of it. That saddened to very much. Breaking the heart breaking tension her eldest brother, Ai spoke.

"You can't give up sis because it's far from over, and we are so happy you are alive."

Rin smiled and nodded "I'll try to make all of you proud, your deaths won't have been in vain."

Her father let out a sigh before looking down at his sons and then looked at his wife and it seemed they were having a silent conversation with each other, he then turned to Rin and smiled "We best be going, Rin." His daughter's eyes widened with pain as she looked at her family before a quiet word came from her mouth "What?"

Her mom said with a tear going down her face "I'm so proud of you and happy to see you so grown up." Rin couldn't help but cry as she saw her family's bright glowing bodies slowly turning dimmer, the wind blew her hair in front of her face and her eyes widened seeing a single strand of her dark brown like how her hair had been when she was a mortal. She knelt down on her knees her body doing as it pleased as her mind stood by confused, the chocolate strain glowed bright blue before turning white making her squint her eyes. Opening her eyes she saw a little blue girl who was transparent smiling up at her, the girl smiled and hugged Rin around her neck "Bye." Rin's arms came around the little girl with chocolate eyes and a matching mane of hair resting a bit past her shoulders. Her kimono was pink with brown specs over it as she wore a matching obi, Rin wrapped her arms around the little girl who seemed solid. Both of them shared this embrace before the girl became transparents like smoke making Rin's arms go through the girl's body, the little girl smiled and ran towards the family of five boys and two loving parents.

The girl was hugged by all of the family she held hands with her mother and father before smiling at the beautiful demon who was given the title of Lady of the West, she smiled as a tear streamed down her face "Bye Rin." The little girl smiled hearing her name and took her hand from her father to wave as the family dissolved into spirit orbs "Bye me!"

The spirit orbs of her former mortal self and of her family were then joined by a white soul collector, the snake like being took the orbs and flew towards the heavens. Rin smiled as her lip started to tremble as tears fell down her cheeks, she stared at her graves before her and saw another rock on the opposite side of the path. Getting up and making her way there she walked over and grabbed the rock sitting it next to the other graves and smiled, she let her fingers glow with their pink acid as she wrote on each rock.

She stared at the graves that she wrote their name on her brother Ai, her brothers Dai and Sai, then youngest brother Kei. She looked at the two big grave stones and smiled as she wrote her mother's name on the smaller of the two 'Hanako,' then looked at her father's grave before carving his name in the stone 'Nakio.' The last grave which was the smallest she smiled as she carved the last name into it 'Rin.' She smiled staring at her family which was whole again.

Suddenly a demon appeared behind her, she felt demonic presence that was magnified as she became a demon. No doubt Midoriko's soul was even stronger now it's spiritual energy making her aware of whenever another demon was near. Turning around she saw it was a huge spider and she screamed picking up her sword and running she couldn't use too much of her demonic power or else she would have no power to fight. If she were going to use her powerful sword, she knew she would win. But she had a dream and in that dream she was told that it is best not to use powerful attacks by sword or by natural demon abilities, it would not only use her energy but it would also use her child's energy.

Not wanting to chance her child being hurt she ran for her life, 'I didn't protect my mortal family, but I will protect this one!' She looked behind her to find the spider demon broke up into five and were running at her in alarming speed as a pack her mind recalled a similar situation 'Wolves!' Fear consuming her she did something she wish she had not been mute to do at the time when it had been wolves "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Miroku in the meantime was with Shiori who was in their royal garden with him, both enjoying the beautiful day. The wind blew gently they heard birds chirping a sweet melody, with the calming sound of a little creek flowing into the pretty koi pond in front of them. Miroku had the koi pond created not long after their mating as a gift to his Mate, he enjoyed showering her with gifts here and there. She told him nothing big that the people needed things more than she needed luxurious gifts, that was one thing he loved about her. The koi pond was the biggest gift he had given her, but he himself made it making sure not to use money so that it could go towards the people like she wanted.

Shiori's eyes lazily rested on the beautiful fish swimming around happily in their own little world, she wished that her and Miroku could be those fish. In their own pond, by themselves. Happy and at peace, with no worldly problems bothering them. A gentle touch brought her back to reality, the reality wasn't so bad at the moment. They were at peace in their garden, far from Naraku. They were in their own little pond at this moment. She would enjoy their peaceful time here.

Before the eventual chaos would destroy it.

She smiled up at him as he slowly caressed her growing belly and slowly rubbing slow loving circles around it. Then the next second he jumped up and took out his golden spiritual sword that was crafted from his old staff, he growled and with his other hand was extended in front of his Mate blocking her from any harm.

Her purple irises filled with fear as a horde of demon flew overhead, her heart was breaking she wasn't ready for their peace to end. Their little loving exchange in the garden now forgotten as she looked at the attackers threatening to destroy all she loved. The Lord of the South saw his guard fighting them off as best they could, along with an aerial attack from his other soldiers who were turning into their dragon forms and killing some in the sky. He put his sword away sure they could handle it and he held Shiori close to him and made a barrier out of his demonic and spiritual energy combined.

Shiori saw a demon with frightening red eyes and wings of black like a bat, with the legs of a spider and a tail of a cat coming towards them. It looked like a sick combination of what was unnatural being sewed together into one hideous and sickening looking beast.

The barrier deflecting the horrible thing and she held onto her Mate fearful if something would happen to them, she had faith in her Mate's power but something told her to be scared very very scared. She felt as if soon something would happen tearing her apart from him, she held on like her life depended on it. Which it possibly could. Suddenly Miroku heard a sound and looked at his Mate holding onto his right arm. He gasped and pushed her away, she fell out of the barrier and was dizzy as she regained her senses only to see another mixed creature wanting to devoured her coming right at her for an easy meal.

Having no training in self defense and being pregnant she was an easy and tasty meal.

Miroku hissed in pain before he jumped in front of her, his right hand burning. He quickly ripped off his sleeve to see that the beads were loosened on him, they cracked and fell on the ground all around quick reflexes caused him to extend his hand as he aimed it at the oncoming demon and the winds he once had and hoped they were gone, returned. The former monk's happiness was shattered with as the demon quickly pulled into the hole of endlessness that resided on his right palm once more. He was an immortal Lord with a kingdom that was on it's way to recovery, with a beautiful and loving Mate ruling at his side and who was expecting a his heir, their child.

A child who if a boy shall share his curse. The curse that killed his grandfather, his father, and now possibly him.

Another demon charged at the rulers of the South, sharing the same fate as his friend as he too got sucked up into Miroku's right palm, he then closed his fist keeping it closed with all his might. He looked at his Mate fear entering his heart, he wanted to send her away far from him as possible so he would not endanger her and their child. He took a deep breath and commanded her "Go to the secret hiding spot within the palace, don't come out no matter what! Shiori from now on don't ever get near me!" His guilt was consuming him to see her pained expression, but his fear for his love far out weighed his guilt.

"Bu-BUT MIROKU!?" Tears were clinging to the edges of her violet orbs, he turned his head to look away from her as he yelled at her for the first time "DON'T!" She jumped at his tone, he had never screamed nor yelled at her before.

She saw the pain in his face, his jaw was set and he seemed to shake if only a little. She felt the same pain but in her heart, she knew that he was just trying to protect her. Shiori he had told her of his old curse and now knew he was trying to protect her and their child. She ran into the palace and watched as her Mate pull in more and more of the attacking and flying demons. Shiori cried and saw a girl dressed in white with a mirror held tightly in her hands, something inside of her screamed for her to run. But before she could she felt a pull at her soul and was unable to blink let alone run away, her eyes wide in horror as her body was frozen from fear and something else. She saw something come out of her and then all went black and all sounds became mute.

Miroku looked at the palace followed his Mate's scent through the halls hoping to find her safe. He made sure his fist was closed tight so the tunnel would be less of a threat, turning the corner her scent stopped and he stared fear entering his entire being as she saw her there.

he ran in and found her on the ground and saw the same girl and his eyes went red his fangs lengthened ready to kill anyone who came near him in fear they would cause further harm to his Mate. He walked over to her and gently picked her up the sound of her heartbeat filled his ears calming him some that his Mate had a healthy beat ensuring she was still alive and so was their child as he heard another beat this was a bit quieter tiny in his ears. He was being fueled by need to keep her safe as he ran to a hidden room deep under the palace, and laid her on a bed down there. After kissing her forehead he was off once more, this time he ran to their room and grabbed some beads he would need to control his cursed hand once he did the pain stopped.

However he knew it would only be temporary, if he didn't kill Naraku his curse would end his life. He came back out to the courtyard he saw the last of his men slay some beasts before they rest of them flew off in defeat. He looked to see his general Ankoku as he stabbed the last of the opposing demons, Miroku's eyes widened just as the demon was killed he turned to ash by Ankoku's sword piercing his heart.

Miroku walked towards his general his eyes were hardened as his voice stern and full of power "How many did we lose, General Ankoku?"

"Four sir." General Ankoku had short black hair that stopped at the nape of his neck, he kept his hair short rather than the long sleek hair that both men and women often wore. His hair was like coal and it was spiky like tiny needles, his orange irises were made brighter by the black eye cream that he wore on his eyelids. His rugged look was finished off with a scar on his left eye. Poking out of his head were two short black horns that barely poked out of his hair. He wore midnight black armor that coated his chest and his haori and pants were coal black with no design. The only spark of color he had other than his orange eyes would be the obi he wore as a scarf around his neck, the obi was a beautiful ruby hue and had many wonderful designs of golden, cream and black flowers.

"I see, contact their families and love ones. Tell them they died serving their clan and keeping myself and Lady Shiori safe. They are to be well honored and write to the families for me. Please find my advisor and relay my message as well as this… Each letter shall include my personal thanks. "General Ankoku can you remember this message if I add to it?"

"Yes, Sir. Please relay your message."

"I am sorry to inform you that, Soldier's name has been killed in battle It was a hard battle that could have destroyed the dragon clan, taking us back to the dark days from before my rule. Your love one had served the dragon clan with great honor and dignity. Because of their bravery I, Lord Miroku and Lady Shiori are alive to lead another day. I will do my best to end this enemy who took one of our own, I give you my word. Please accept this letter as well as this metal to honor that is only awarded to one who was selfless enough to give their life to protect all the innocent lives that rely on soldiers just like, Soldier's name.

Sincerely, Lord Miroku. Got all of that Ankoku?"

"Yes I have Sir."

Miroku sighed indeed Naraku was back, giving him the same curse and going after his Mate. When he found his Mate on the ground he had also seen a certain white demon child, Kanna. But Kanna stole souls and yet his Mate and their child were alive… so what did she do? With the attack over and his orders going to be carried out by his general, Miroku went to the one place he wanted to be in the whole world… with Shiori. He went down to the secret room and saw his Mate sleeping so peacefully, she looked so beautiful…

He hoped that she would welcome him by opening this big beautiful eyes of her's,

He left his beloved's side to go and search for the nearest servant, his eyes locked onto a servant he could trust Jun. This servant was very loyal and trustworthy, Jun was Shiori's personal handmaiden. Miroku called over the servant wasting no time at all "Jun I need you to find the royal healer and bring him here. Tell him that it is of extreme importance, Lady Shiori requires his help." Going back into the confides to protect his Mate as he waits for the royal healer. Only four knew of this secret room Shiori's handmaiden Jun, his Advisor Toru, his General Ankoku, then the healer. To be honest his name slipped the Lord's mind.

Looking at the desk in the corner he grabbed a sheet of paper from the drawer and looked over his shoulder to see his Mate peacefully asleep on the futon. Going back to the paper he grabbed a brush and some ink and quickly began to write a letter that would help change history 'I won't let Naraku pull anymore surprise attacks! Two is enough!' His brush moved gracefully as he wrote in hace, he quickly read the letter to check for mistakes

'Dear friends,

Be alert, Naraku has attacked my palace. I lost four good men to his hoard of demons, he struck with great numbers of lower class demons than himself. Do not take them lightly they are still powerful, they seem to turn to ash when killed. Kanna attacked my Mate, I'm unsure the harm that she has caused. Naraku only has us in minds as targets, he has not attacked my people or anyone else. Only the palace, Shiori and myself. Be on guard I fear this is only the beginning.

Lord Miroku, of the Southern Dragons.'

AN: AiSaiDaiRinKei, lol my roommate said after i named off all of their names it sounded like one name. Did you like Rin's back Story? What about Miroku and Shiori? REVIEW ONLY 3 or 4 Chapters LEFT!


	34. Sesshomaru's Fear

Inuyasha was at his home going around scaring those in his palace, his attitude did a complete three sixty he was deadly serious. When he became a Lord he understood more and more why his brother was the way he was, stoic, harsh, strict all those things he used to hate. Unlike his other friends he had no Mate or child to protect… What he did have though were several pretty great things. His friends, his clan, innocent people and the world. He had to be strict and serious at this time, his posture was stiff, his eyes filled with fire just needing one more spark to make him explode. His red fire rat robe with his black armor made him one to be feared and respected.

At this time he was prepping for anything the enemy, Naraku could throw at him. After hearing the attack on Miroku's palace, he was in the middle of doing inspections within his palace. He also had called and assembled his general and a few others he trusted. The ones given this honor were his general, two of his personal guards, his advisor and two of his general's most trusted soldiers. Bringing the total of six men both demon and humans to stand within their Lord's presence. The meeting between the seven men had one purpose to exchange any knowledge a certain evil being, Naraku.

They also had come together to give their Lord the tactics that the bright minds of the Central army had came up with to find Naraku. Sadly so far they hadn't came up with very many good ideas that seem possible, several small groups of two or three soldiers have been sent all over the Central kingdom. However none of these groups have returned with any useful information that would help in defeating or even finding that 'Slippery Bastard,' which was the codename they used for him when not certain if they were being watched or not. The code name was bestowed upon Naraku by Inuyasha himself, the code name had caught on. Every region he had a different code name, so if one name got cracked the others in different regions may be safe. But the odds of Naraku caring to crack the code was slim to none, it was just a bit of fun to use the code names in these dangerous and stressful times.

In the East under Koga and Kagome's rule he was given the codename 'Spiderman Wannabe.' No one else got it but Kagome had came up with it and tried her best to explain it, the name itself got a few laughs and so it stuck.

The South is where Lord Miroku gave Naraku the codename of 'The Wicked Widow.' He had gifted the evil man with this name based on logic, he was cruel, sick, evil in short 'Wicked.' Then he gave him 'Widow,' thanks for his spider nature and his re-known poisonous miasma.

The Lord of the West was not the best at giving original names, long ago giving his brother the names of 'Half-breed,' or 'Mutt.' Rin had been playing around and was in her room where a spider had crawled in the corner in was just an ordinary everyday garden spider, she killed it before grumbling and then going back to her tasks that day. She got a new jar of ink it was a different kind the village where the palace normally got their ink had been destroyed sadly now they get it from a human village in the East. The ink make her wrinkle her nose it had a much stronger and pungent stink 'Stinky Inky.

The name stuck as Rin remembered how when Naraku had so many creature in his disgusting body, the thought made her think how they must all be joined in one smelly mix. Then there was that ink colored hair the name fit and it was childish and funny, it was amusing for many to say.

Inuyasha looked at his men who reported they had no finds or sightings of Naraku. The Central Lord mustered a sigh and sighed as his eyes fell on one of his trusted men "Aki this is so annoying, why the hell can't he come out and fight like a man?!"

"Sir, cowards do not play fair." The man had said with equal anger as his Lord, many within the kingdoms have been informed on the evil creature known as Naraku. Many hadn't know the full story only rumors, but now with stories coming directly from the ones who survived him. Their Lords and there Ladies, where those survivors. They were kind and caring souls that had lead the clans to new wonderful lives with peace and happiness. Now one man, no not even a man. A evil wicked horribly cruel and a demon that gives the definition of 'Heartless' a whole knew meaning. He was threatening to not only destroy all that peace and happiness but those who deserved it the most. Their Lords and Ladies…

This riled and angered the people who lived under and loved their leader's rule. So much that those who never experienced war were now ready to lay down their lives to protect those who Naraku was targeting. Inuyasha grumbled before turning around and slamming his right fist into the ground destroying the fine wood flooring beneath them. Inuyasha rose and stood to his full height and gritted his teeth shook slightly with anger flowing through his veins and then he yelled with the emotion that was consuming him, Anger or was it…

Hate?

"Damn, all he does it hide and cower it's annoying as hell."

"My lord?" He watched as his Lord stood stiff his eyes tinted ruby with hate, he seemed still as he stared with his tinting gaze in a random direction as a growl low angered growl slipped through his teeth. Aki's voice didn't seem to reach him and so he tried again "Lord Inuyasha!" This time it was firm and loud enough to make the former half demon's ears twitch as his golden hues returned to their complete amber glow showing his full attention.

"Lord Inuyasha, if I may be so blunt,,, I must tell you something."

The Central Lord shifted his stance as he crossed his arms and nodded his head as he commanded his underling "Shoot." His eyelids were relaxed and his lips with in a soft thin line as his eyes were dull cold trying to freeze time so he would have more to come up with a successful plan against Naraku, yet they were as fiery as hot magma. Ready to burn and melt anyone alive in tortuous pain.

"You need to find a Mate, Sir." Aki stated it as if it were obvious to everyone, and to many it was. Soon as men come to rule they have a wife and or Mate arranged for them and marry or Mate them soon after to ascending to the throne. However it has been a number of years and Inuyasha has made little to no attempts to seek a wife or a Mate in anyway.

"No I don't."

Trying not to anger his Lord too much but maybe get to the route of the problem Aki walked to get close to his Lord so he could ask a question to where only the two of them would hear. Using his finger to gesture to his Lord to bed down a bit so he could whisper something in his ear, Aki cupped his hands to hide his lips from being read by others.

Inuyasha did an unbelievably quick spin that made his fist connect with Aki's cheek, Aki fell to the ground. His cushioned his fall some as his hand came up to cradle his face as pain washed through his cheek and spread to his face. The glare Inuyasha gave him said he was beyond pissed as he growled and yelled loud "I'M NOT GAY! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE YOUR LORD!" Everyone stared at Inuyasha with pale shocked expressions and then turned there look to Aki and they all tried to stop their laughter, but were unsuccessful.

After the laughter died Inuyasha sighed and changed the subject as Aki was now standing with a slightly bruised cheek, "Aki, so why the hell do I need a Mate?" He sighed and went on to explain his reasoning for suggesting his Lord needed a Mate, "All our allies have them. It seems to actually makes them stronger, to have something to fight for other than their lands and own being."

"You saying I'm weak?!" Inuyasha felt anger, he was fighting for something important. His lands, his people, this world, why would he need a Mate to give him more motivation? Just one person would make him fight harder than the whole world? It was stupid, stupid to think that one person would make him fight any different.

"Never my lord, but you do need a heir! If you were to die-"

"Aki if I died that would mean one less person who knows how to actually fight Naraku and that would mean he would have a better chance at destroying the entire world, you and everyone else included. I will not die! I am not that weak!" He then glared at Aki, he was his closest friends but how could he get a Mate? All the women in his life that were important died. The famous priestess Kikyo who he loved and would have became human died at the hands of the evil villain Naraku.

Izayoi who was about the only great thing in his life was his mother, she was the kindest and most loving woman he ever known. She never was mean or cruel to him even though he was the only reason she would never know a happy normal life, he was the proof of her sinful union with a demon. Even so she never tried to get rid of him or kill him so she could have a normal life, several mortals who had a half demon child would kill the child to have a normal life. His mother was only ever loving and kind, he hoped to find a Mate who also had a loving, kind and pure heart.

Kagome was similar she had a very kind, pure heart she never held a grudge over him for loving both her and Kikyo. She was kind and understanding and tried to help every way she could, even saving Kikyo several times though she was already dead. She also didn't back down when his temper flared she just fired it back at him with, sit commands and arguments that matched his own. That was what he really loved she was like no one else other woman, she was educated and never backed down and was not hung up on appearances or status or wealth like most women these days.

Kagome and him had fell in love and were set on becoming a mated pair. Sadly fate was what had killed them both and their future together. The day they accepted the jewel in their dreams she died as a mortal just as he died as a half demon, both of them were reborn as full demons and rulers to different nations. Fate and their duties branched off onto different paths of life, when they were chasing Naraku they were walking hand in hand on the same path of life. But no more, now she was Mated with Koga and was forever out of his reach. He now stood on a cold, narrow path of life… all alone.

Inuyasha huffed and grumbled then looked as his men were speaking amongst themselves of Mating candidates for their unmated and unwedded Lord, anger growing inside him "I need a bit of fucking silence to catch that Slippery Bastard. That is all I fucking need, Not A Mate!" With that General Aki was the first to shut up before the other five men, Aki let out a soft sigh. Being both the Lord's best friend and his General you are trusted with many things, including secrets. Aki came to know his Lord's reason for not wanting a Mate. He had already lost three women and it must have been painful, but none of those were his 'True Mate', if they were he wouldn't be able to resist biting her at first site knowing his Master and how So very impulsive and rash he was without any thought when it came to his actions with most things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin ran from the lesser demons who were chasing her, she felt her toe it the dirt path and then felt her feet not touch the earth. It registered in her mind that she was in the middle of tripping. Fear ran through her the thought of tripping at a time like this, a time where not only her safety was a concern but so was her child's. The last time she ran from something and tripped she would be attacked and killed. This time the attackers could cause her terrible pain and harm, and possibly her kill her and her child. She was stronger now, not the same little mortal girl who was easily killed by hungry wolves. But that didn't mean if she tripped now she would come out without serious injury, she couldn't be able to fight back very well if she can't over exert herself with her demon abilities.

None of them were great or strong demons, that would normally be a threat. However in her vulnerable state and with their numbers over her it wasn't hard to understand, who the victor would be. They were like bees they are small, weak, but can cause harm and with numbers they can take down a bear with next to no difficulty.

Shock and relief shot through every vein of her's like lightning as her mind comprehending that her feet had successfully made contact with the lightly damp earth beneath her. She felt her blood run cold and then it burned like fire as her feet allowed her to land on the ground and saved her from the past repeating itself. She took a fraction of a millisecond to appreciate that. She was happy she wasn't going to die from her clumsy footing, instead she might just have slightly hurt herself other maybe having a bruise later if anything. Her feet now firmly on the ground were confident didn't fail her as she began to run again, as she tried to flee from her attackers. The demons she was trying to avoid was now were right in front of her as well as beside her and on the sides of her, they cornered her.

'Just like a pack of wolves,' that thought made her scared and angry at the same time.

Then saw them all jump at her she closed her eyes and prayed that she would be safe, however she knew that death was close. It would not only be her own death it would be a death of three, her death, the innocent child within her who counted on it's mother to protect and keep it safe, her beloved Mate who would die without understanding why he would die. A thought shot through her mind 'Hogo Meito Jisatsu.' She opened her eyes hearing pain filled screams, ones that were not hers. They were the screams of those demons who were chasing her.

Her eyes got on a demon in front of her how a flash of green seemed to move slow in front of her eyes as her demon eyes caught it, it was as if the world was moving slow for her. The light cut through the demons grotesque face in half as his flesh slowly descended and hit the earth floor in a green bloody and slimy pile of destroyed flesh, that would soon become the forests new batch of mulch.

Several other cries filled the air as well and she quickly turned her head with tears in her eyes to a being that was spinning and casting the green light of death that kill all but her and her child. Her tear filled honey colored eyes met cold and strong stoic amber hues that were blazing with the heat and glow of the sun. She smiled she wouldn't have been able to see the whole scene if she had normal eyes she was so happy she didn't.

He looked down at her coldly through the corner of his eyes, his eyes that normally held warmth for her were now frozen winter wasteland of mocking gold, gold that should promise loving warmth and relief in her safety. His voice held no emotion, it held the same tone it would hold if spoke to a stranger "I just came to make sure my heir and my life were well. Since you are not dead, I will be off now." She stood there in shock his cold and cruel words that she thought would never be aim at her were fired and they hit her like a blizzard in summer. Her feet froze as her heart stopped beating and the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks as a lump in her throat formed making her unable to speak, Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of few yards from her and spoke quiet enough for her sensitive demon hearing to pick it up just barely.

"Rin, I never wanted you to hate me. Forgive me-" She felt her feet become unfrozen allowing her to run and clamp onto his retreating back as tears waterfalled down her face as she cried into his strong white silk and armor covered back. Her silent tears on his still unmoving back became cries in a stiff back and soon they turned into wails. The words that came from her mouth between her whimpers, cries, and pants were words of apology,"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't hate you! I LOVE YOU! MATE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I WOULD DIE IF YOU SAID YOU HATED ME! I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SO SORRY!" She was breaking down clinging to her Mate, apologizing screaming what was in her heart. He remained emotionless and stiff, he turned around in her arms and stared down at her. She looked up at him and cried more as she tried not to fumble over her own words as she cried and continued to try to get her Mate back "I only said those things from anger! I'm sorry! I love you! Please please don't leave me!"

Unable to look into those eyes that would decide to either keep her or throw her away she clinged to him as she buried her head in his chest and sobbed as her heart. Rin once a small fragile broken little girl, had grown into a strong spirited and powerful demoness. Only to slowly break down in front of the man who had helped to her become the woman she was today, the man who gave her life, who gave her his love, his child, his kingdom, a home, and his heart.

This man who gave her everything…

She had told him she hated him, to his face. He gave her so much and yet she was ungrateful, and told him she regretted meeting him. She took his warm heart and crushed it, she took from him, when all he did was give to her.

Tears fell as she sobbed apology into his chest after apology, suddenly the feel of his strong arms encased her as she felt herself pulled closer to him. His arms only tightened as feeling crashed into him the kind of which he had never known, he hated to admit it… But he was not one to lie, he had honestly thought of dying. If she didn't want him as her Mate, he had next to no reason to live. Before he had met her he found life annoying, bothersome, even boring. Everyone did as he said and feared him, he simply did his duty as heir of the West to become stronger. Then he found her and she like many he ordered her to leave him, however she didn't listen. She soon stole his heart with her kindness, her love, her warm smiles, and her small joys in life she tried to give him.

Like flowers, or pretty shiny stones and other little wonders she found on travels.

After she joined his group he found a reason to enjoy life, to look forward to life and be happy to be alive. She made his life interesting, entertaining and amazing even. He had seen many things in his many centuries of life, but she showed him things he never would have seen without her. Like a flower's true beauty how it was full of life and tiny wonders in its several shades or its simple singliar coloring.

He soon became addicted to her and now he only lives for her…

Yet here she said something that hurt him more than his father's death, words that were sharper than any spear, sword or arrow, it held poison that was far worst than any miasma Naraku could throw his way. Those three words kill him in a small way 'I hate you.'

"I love you Sesshomaru! I can't be without you." Those words took some of the sting away, but he would still be wounded by her words until he could confirm that she didn't regret mating him. Afterall he had just bit her, she had no choice… he gave her no choice. He was selfish and didn't give her a choice, so there was room for her to hate him. He just never assumed that was a possibility, she had always followed him, admired him, chose him over all options that would give her a normal life. Hating him… was the last thing he ever thought she would be able to do, he would think she would be able to swim in a volcano and giggle that it's too cold rather than stating she held hate in her heart for him. He took in a breath and held her close feeling her heart beat loudly through her as he spoke his voice for the first time slightly cracking as he spoke, "Nor... I without... you, Rin."

His voice was eye opening as realization hit her, she wasn't the one in pain or breaking… She had broke the one good thing in her life. One loved and always looked up to for being the strongest demon in all the land, who was able to show kindness to a little orphan mortal. Rin thought that nothing would ever be able to break him, and yet… she, she did. Tears flowed down her eyes as she cried into his chest and vowed here and now "I won't run ever again!"

"I hope you mean from me and not from danger." He loosened his arms and looked down at her as she smiled up at him, he had cracked a joke. The smile on her face grew as the last of her tears still flowed, they were slowly coming to a stop. A hand left his chest and went to his cheek as her her lips trembled and clear pearls streamed down her cheeks, while her voice was raw from her crying and her emotion yet still kind and soft "I love you so much Sesshomaru. I love you so much, that it actually hurts to be from you even a minute. I'm so sorry I let fear and anger take control and said all those horrible things. I love you with every bit of my soul."

"I know, Rin let us go back home."

She nodded with a smile as her tears finally stopped, that command made her happier than anything else. He looked down bending to where they were face to face as he wiped the reminder of her tears away with his tongue making her heart pound more and more. His wet and warm tongue was comforting her and if felt so good doing it, his arms ensnared her as he move his lips over hers and invader her mouth with his warm slippery muscle. Her amber eyes closed as she pushed her lips against his and their lips clashed and merged as they fought for dominance as well as comfort them both, from not only their painful separation and the first big fight they ever had.

Feeling bold she dared to open her eyes something she hadn't ever done while kissing him before, only to see his two glowing summer sun hues doing the exact same thing. They moved their tongues around in the other's mouth fighting for dominance as soft moans and grunts were heard as their bodies molded into the others, while their hearts thundered… Proof of their undying love.

She blushed when he parted and licked his lips his stare this time was warm, loving and amused, while all over features seemed not as emotionless as he normally was. There was a hint of a smile tugging on his lips which most would not be allowed to see, however she was not like most… she was the woman he loved, the woman he Mated and the woman who carried his child as she ruled beside him proudly. "You taste just a good as ever," She giggled while her blush threatened to turn a even deeper crimson. The bashful demoness quickly turned her head away back to her normal behavior it seems. While looking away she started to feel dizzy and forced herself to look back up at him "M-M...May I have a piggy back rid?"

"No." The word was emotionless but carried weight causing his young and pregnant Mate to pout as she glared playfully up at him as she used a pouty tone he had come to known in the recent months "Why? My feet hurt. I was running and carrying both me and the baby… so can't I get a piggy back ride?"

"No, I do not repeat myself."

"Bu-"

"Rin-"

"Okay, you're not nice. Lord old grumpy pants… thought I was supposed to have the mood swings and anger issues."

"Rin, I shall carry you how I normally do."

"But I've never had a piggy back ride, Kagome showed me as she gave Shippo once a long time ago."

"Yes, I also saw how to successfully carry out such a trivial action-"

"Then-!"

"The last thing I need is for you to fall asleep and fall off, also it is quite rude to continuously interrupt your Lord."

She smiled after hearing he would still carry her even if it was now how she wanted. Rin jumped at him and was caught she knew he would not let her fall, she quickly snuggled up with her tail in her arms as a blanket as she used his over his shoulder as a pillow, she had to admit it she would have to use this technique with their child.

The sound of his heartbeat was quickly lulling her to sleep and so did the slight moving as he walked down the dirt path he was in no rush to get back to the palace that seemed to need his attention to a point where she only saw him at night. He would not trade this precious time they had for his general, the head of his spies and others running around asking him a million questions. Soft almost mute breathing came from his Mate, telling him that she had found enough peace to sleep. Sneaking a peek his eyes locked onto her peaceful face watching a small smile grow on her lips.

He sighed as he looked at her, she could be so emotional at times. Then again that made up for his lack of it and she was his opposite, she made up for everything he lacked it as he did the same for her. It made him so happy to have a Mate that was perfect for him. He loved her so much, and though her words had hurt him he knew she didn't mean it. Well at the time it was probably wishful thinking, but she confirmed his wishful thinking with words of love and apology. He chuckled to himself as his inner beast smiled too 'Such a handful. Mate holds the power over us. Mate holds our life in her small palm and can end us any minute she wants. '

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

'I do not like someone to possess that kind of power over us.'

Sesshomaru walked through the night his mind at peace while his inner beast had grown quiet, he walked in silence until he made it to the Western palace. Rin then moved slightly in his arms and muttered two sleep filled words 'Love, Sesshomaru.' He let a smile shine through his golden hues down at her before they returned to stone as he watched where he walked until he reached their shared chambers. It was cleaned and fixed by he returned, he had the maids to thank for the room being cleaned and polished to it's former glory. The wall was repaired and all smaller things broken were now fixed or replaced. He put her down on the bed and watched as she curled up in the blankets, it seems she was used to the warmth of her and his body combined the room he would have to admit was a bit cool. He stared down at her again he couldn't tear his eyes away as he silently watched her sleep soundlessly, and then he couldn't shake the thought of how he nearly lost her today…

Both to the demons looking for an easy meal and how he nearly lost her as his Mate by her own hands. His eyes leaked ruby from all the emotions plaguing him he had never thought let alone all at once, fear, pain, forgiveness, love and possessiveness. He growled a quiet promise to both of them, "Mine. You. Are. Mine. My. Rin. Forever."

He turned away to leave and try to see if anything happened while they were away, but stopped mid step when he heard a quiet, tired almost mute"You. Are. Mine. Sesshomaru. Forever. And. Eternity." It was like heavenly words that could promise salvation for his soul. Then again it could be compared to the sweet sinful teases of a dark angel under the devil's control. None the less he would take those words as a vow, "Hn." He wore a small noticeable smile on his lips as he turned around to see her smiled and curled in a cocoon of silk sheets, her eyes close and it was clear she was not awake. She spoke those words while sleeping, those words meant more than anything he could have imagined. His love had said those words while asleep and not to mention he smelt no lies or deceit on her. He knew it was also her vow, her vow to be with him forever.

His eyes feel on her with love filling his heart again, 'This moment was a rare quiet and peaceful moment, no words ever created in any language could describe the feeling of this moment it was so much more than peaceful, than blissful those words didn't even compare, this moment was-'

Knock, Knock.

'Apparently over,' Sesshomaru mentally finished quite annoyed with whoever was on the other side of that door. Before the knocking could continue or wake his tired Mate he quickly made his way to the door and quietly opened it to see Takashi standing there with his soldier stance, he as many others in the palace were now always in this stance ready for war at anytime. Sesshomaru had to admit he in the past enjoyed the thought of war, now… now it only angered him. He wanted peace for Rin and for his child. Takashi as if he could sense his Lord's wondering mind lightly coughed and brought his Lord back to the current situation as he held out two letters for him. Sesshomaru's eyes went back to their cold threatening amber as his voice match with a emotionless threatening tone that many close to him were use to such as General Takashi, "They had better be important."

"Believe me they are my Lord, I would not bother you with trivial matters."

Sesshomaru shut the door and went to the desk in the room the one both used, however he normally would use his office. He used his right index finger's claw as a letter opener as he went to carefully unfolding the letter as he did he couldn't ignore the strong smell coating the first letter. It was a mix that he didn't really care for fear, anger, hate… then demon's scent. 'Yes, Miroku's.' He then let his eyes scan over the letter as he quickly read the inky painted words on the paper.

It wasn't long before he was growling from the news he didn't exactly like, but it was inevitable. He let out a soft slow sight collecting himself from the slightly upsetting news that the Lord of the South had gifted him with. It was then off to the next letter, he made quick work opening it in the same manner as the other one. He hoped this letter would offer better news, perhaps even news telling of where Naraku has been- 'Blood.' That ended his thoughts as he focused on carefully as well as quickly opening the letter to get to the route of the news and as to why it was coated with blood.

The blood was familiar, This blood belongs to-. He stood up quickly knocking the chair backwards as his eyes widened in unbelievable shock, it was Inu blood. The blood of- 'No! It can't be!'

AN: OH CLIFF HANGER!


	35. The Departed

'This blood…' It's scent was familiar, it was the heavenly mixture. The scent of orchids fresh in bloom, but also smelled like fresh morning dew with a sickening mix of copper making the scent foul with the heavy scent of blood consuming the normally natural sweet scent. 'Mother,' he let out a mute sigh that was full of personal heartache and fear 'A lot of blood.' Even though he was never close to his mother and didn't really know a mother's kindness or love that most did, he still feared for her well being at the scent of her blood coating the outside of the letter. Pushing past the twisting in both his heart and gut his golden hues went on to read the letter that laid on his desk. He carefully went to open it with his claw his lips shaped into a thin firm line of worry. This letter was not written with ink, but with a dark crimson liquid. No doubt blood. Knowing this filled him with even more worry in his gut.

'Dear son, Everyone is dead. Soon shall I as well. So in my last minutes I suppose I can finally be a normal mother, and not wife to Inu no Tashio and not mother of the current Lord of the West, but a normal mother. Farewell… My son, I shall always love yo.'

Then there was a pool of blood on the end of the paper covering up what he presumed was the 'U,' in 'you.' It warmed his once believed frozen heart but it didn't only warm him with happiness at his mother's kind word… but also resentment or possibly hate? He found himself thinking like a child with the question 'Why couldn't she have said this when she had been alive?' But he already knew the answer to this question that wouldn't change anything. It was her status, she had been raised as the wife of the Lord of the West, Inu no Tashio. She couldn't have appeared as weak and many in the royal family saw signs of emotion as weakness. Sesshomaru himself grew up believing this as well, that was…

Until he met Rin. She showed all her emotions and was stronger than any human he had ever met. With her at his side, he watched her go from a mute girl frighten of nearly everything but him, to a lively and talkative child that risked her life in situations that most mortals would never dare as an adult much less as a child.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru?"

He turned to look at his Mate the one he could rely on he felt content with her by his side, he took in a breath held it for a moment before releasing it. Rin looked at him with loving and worried eyes, she too could smell the blood and also could probably very well detect who's it was.

"Hn."

She wore a sorrow filled smile she could see his inner pain and sadness making its way through his dull and narrow amber orbs. Her heart ached to take away his pain as her mind wished that she had a power to absorb his pain into her own body, since she had no such power she did the only thing that came to mind. Walk around the desk and stand behind him as she gave him a hug as he sat at his desk taking in the contents of the letter as his Mate tried her best to help in her own way. He closed his eyes for a moment relishing in her kind touch and he felt grateful he had to still, she was all that he had left that mattered. Nothing would happened to her and he would make sure of that, he would also make sure no harm came to their allies. He was growing tired of those around him being taken, they are 'His!'

And someone is killing those that are 'His,' in another word 'Stealing!' Stealing from Sesshomaru the current Lord of the West and leader of the Inu Youkai.

Rin smiled when she felt him relax into her hug she closed her eyes as tears leaked from the corners of her almond shaped eyes, she then found herself on his lap looking up at his stone cold eyes. His thumb brushed away the small pearl shaped tears that were escaping down her cheeks, she sniffled a bit and smiled looking up at him. Her hand went to cover his own on her cheek, his face showed no emotion as did his voice, Rin.

But in his eyes was worry.

She smiled and let a small nervous giggle slip from her lips as she spoke hiding her emotions as she tried to reassure him she was fine, "I know you don't ever cry. So, I will cry in your place." He again wiped a stray tear from her cheek he then spoke his eyes this time showed pain that she knew he was carrying within him "I nearly cried once." Her face went from worried and filled with saddness to confused and curious "Really? When was that?" He took his hand from her cheek and wrapped it around her waist as he hugged her to his body, feeling her heart beat against his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes as he spoke "It was when I went into the underworld, and you wouldn't wake up. You laid there dead in my arms.I blamed myself…"

Shocked washed through the woman on the powerful Lord's lap, a soft smile formed as tears threatened to fall again. She would have never thought her Lord would cry for anyone, let alone a mortal orphan that caused only trouble and got in his way many times during his travels by getting injured to kidnapped by the enemy. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a cool even tone that held peaceful bliss in her tone came out as she spoke "You were not the reason I was dead, your mother willed the hell hound to kill me. However she resurrected me, none of it was your fault."

He looked at her a then brought his nose to her hair and inhaled her sweet cherry blossom and fruit scent into his nose. She was like his own drug that he could never get enough of and would never be free from, she was his addiction "You have always been kind..."

She looked up at him and she felt odd, her eyes stung and her throat felt tight. Looking up into his cold golden hues she saw them brighten and warm some as if a weight had been lighted from his earlier mood. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and stared at her now with concern as she let out a whimper as more tears fell from her eyes "Rin." Her lip quivered as she shook and couldn't bear it as she threw herself into his chest, her hands knotted in the material of his haori. Minutes passed as she wailed in his chest, he rubbed her back as he tried to calm her down.

Her tears beginning to fade away as she looked up at him "Sesshomaru w-what was t-that? I don't...don't think it was a mood swing." He looked down at her red puffy cheeks and her irritated golden eyes that glistened with tears, there was only one thing he could think of but it was a long shot and was a fairy tale he heard once by his handmaiden once. He took a deep breath and let it out as he answered her unsure if it was correct or not "You may have absorbed my interior emotions." She blinked and was confused she had wished to take away her pain but if that worked then…

'Please kill Naraku.'

She opened her eyes and sighed 'Well no way to know if that works or not, and it was just a coincidence.' Rin shook her head at the silly answer her Lord gave her it was childish and impossible to believe she let out a soft giggle "That's impossible, there is no way I could do that." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her "I heard old legends from a handmaiden that took part in telling me stories when I was a pup."

Rin decided to maybe try and take away his pain again if it worked again then she would believe that this was real and not just some random mood swing that she was in denial about. Before her Mate could catch on she put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes envisioning energy from his body to flow from his body into her hands and travel further to her chest where she envisioned it swirling around and collecting. After feeling like she can't do it anymore he takes her hands away from him and starts to shake as tears flow down her cheeks again, Sesshomaru stared at her as he felt weight off his mind and heart lift and then realized that he in fact was right. It seemed too far fetched to be true but then again with their lives they should be use to things not being normal.

She smiled with tears filling her eyes as she moved to put her arms around him again, he quickly grabbed her wrists "No, I am fine. No more." As he said that she smiled and her eyes showed pain start to leave her eyes brightened with their usual happy glow once more, even though they were glistening from previous crying.

With that his eyes narrowed on her own swollen eyes as she smiled back and tried to pry her right hand from her grasp, he held her tighter not letting her move an inch. With a sigh she gave up on trying to move and resist the urge to cup his face and bring their foreheads to meet and his kiss to reassure him she was fine. He was what she was worrying about, he never showed his feelings and something had caused him a lot of pain and he was going to bottle it up and hide it. She didn't like the thought of him hiding secret pain and suffering alone, it made her feel weak she now would take away as much of that pain as she could. Rin gave him a sincere smile and looked into his golden eyes her voice was kind and loving "You lied earlier, you weren't fine...you were in pain."

He sighed in was odd how she was always able to read him like some kind of odd book in a strange library. He amused himself with the thought of Rin going to a library and getting a book that would translate his mind to fit hers.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, she knew he wouldn't allow her to take anymore of his pain away but she would try to cheer him up. So climbed off his lap and let him go back to reading the two letters, he seemed to be going over them again and again. She really wanted to ask but then again she didn't want to pry to make him more aware of his pain, but if she were to distract him. She smiled and when he was looking away she crouched on the ground and then pounced on his tail. Her small hands cupping over the fluffy object she smiled as she caught it in her hug as she tried to quiet a giggle wanting to escape her lips. He simply pulled up his tail and as he did he noticed he was pulling her along with it, he assumed she would have let go.

"Rin, What do you think you are doing?"

"Attacking your tail." She stated it as if it were obvious and it was, but it confused him all the same.

"Why?"

She bit her lips and then giggled "To see if you are on guard around me."

"Why should I, are you going to kill me?"

"No, that would be awful." Rin pouted as she puffed out her bottom lip with a cute and yet serious tone.

He chuckled and pinned her to the bed and smiled as his hair cascaded around them she smiled and kissed his nose, he kissed her lips with a chaste kiss. It was full of of passion for a short and innocent kiss. Rin smiled and pushed him off "So what did the other letter say?" Sesshomaru's once somewhat playful mood froze and in it's place was a serious mood instead. The stoic tone of his voice was very serious as he answered her question "It informed us that Miroku's palace was attacked by Naraku and his Mate is now very ill." She looked at him and took a deep breath her heart went out to the other young expecting mother.

Rin then got up and started to put on her usual layers of clothing that matched her Mate's. The first layer was a plain white and the second was a creamy yellow and golden orange material that so reminded her of the first yukata that her Mate had ever given her, a smile crossed her face as she put it on. Next was the one that matched her Lord's haori, the white as snow fabric with red sakura flowers on her sleeves and shoulders that perfectly matched her Mate's. Within the white fabric there were beautiful threads of gold as puffy clouds. Lastly the skirt it was floor length and it's fabric was a deep maroon with a continuation of sakura petals, and early blooming ones and they were all white instead of red. The white blooming sakura and dancing petals seemed to have silver mixed with the white to catch the light.

Her obi was mostly a deep purple with a bright yellow split making a fine contrast, she neatly tied it where her skirt and shirt met under her breasts. Lastly was her solid black slippers that were decorated with gold stitching making a criss cross pattern right where the shoe covered her toes there was a smooth piece of amethyst molded to the shoe, in the shape of a crescent moon.

He sat on the bed slightly confused but knew at the same time what she was up to, he sighed and pushed himself off of the bed and got dressed in his yukata and armor then looked over his shoulder and saw her also ready with her armor on and her sword Hanazuki at her side nestled in her obi. It made him happy to see her in her protective armor, in her vulnerable state he was thankful she had armor as extra protection. He looked at her when he too was ready with swords at his side resting in his obi waiting to be used by their master. Sesshomaru watched his Mate walk out into the hall, he soon followed behind her as they both walked down to the dining hall. At times he wished she would be like most noble women or royal ladies and stay at her home where it was safe.

There at the table was General Takashi and another soldier that warmed Rin's heart, Ren. She thought of many here in the palace as her family, however he was the only one besides Inuyasha who was actually related to her. He was her cousin and they have had many nice chats here and there about the past, a past that Rin would never know. What her Mate was like when he was a pup, she loves the stories he told her about Sesshomaru and his past. These nice chats and story times brought her and her cousin Ren closer. However he hasn't been around much since Naraku was now a threat again, what surprised Rin more was that he was here at the palace. Sesshomaru had told her that Ren would be away for sometime due to his duty, and when she asked he explained Ren would be on the coast looking for Naraku there. Rin sat at the head of the table with her Mate and they both seemed to be looking at their calm cousin, Ren. The silence was slightly unsettling and seeing as none of the serious and naturally calm Inu Youkai males would speak up, Rin voiced the question that was on everyone's mind "Ren. Do not take this as an insult, but why have you returned so early?"

"Are you telling me you don't like my company?"

"No, but you were supposed to be on post for Naraku are you not?"

"That is the thing…"

"He killed many of our men; I was the only one who seemed to have made back here alive all the rest have tragically perished."

Sesshomaru looked the two who were incharge of two of his military parties. He looked at the head of his spies, his trusted cousin Ren. Then he glanced over to his long time friend General Takashi. Who he saw was seated beside his grandfather in law, Ungai. The table had a few other guards who seemed to be catching a meal since it was just after the changing of shifts. These guards much just got off duty and now are enjoying a meal before they go rest and or train to sharpen their skills. Many of his guards are unmarried and unmated and do not have families and so they are more just about eating and sleeping and not engaging in much else that may take up their time.

Rin glanced over at her grandfather only to have worry fill her heart at the sight of him, something seemed to be bothering him. She knew her grandfather well despite him only recently finding equal ground and equal love and respect for one another. She knew her grandfather often didn't worry over anything unless it was very important in a way he was carefree like a child, that was one of his more monkly traits she reasoned. So whatever was causing him to worry must be something to look into, however odds are he will not share what is troubling him so easily. He can be a hard shell to crack sometimes, but crack it she would. Someway… somehow.

Sesshomaru gestured for his kitchen staff to whip up a quick meal for him and his Mate. He watched Rin speak with bright warm smile, something she had mastered that he knew he would never be able match. The servants quickly brought out the meal for the royal couple, after Sesshomaru tested her food he gave a nod allowing Rin to eat as she pleased, and he soon did the same. He silently chewed his food as he listened to the conversation his Mate was currently engaged in with other members of the dining table. The topic on which the Takashi and Ren conversed with Rin was about their adventures outside the palace walls. She confessed she hasn't had many since becoming a demon and instead tells about her days as a mortal at their Lord Sesshomaru's side. Ungai joined in and spoke of his days of travel which didn't make good table conversation seeing as many of his travels were due to his demon hunting band of monks. Sesshomaru tuned in with curiosity when he heard about Midoriko, Kikyo and Naraku. Rin found she had more knowledge than anyone else in the palace other than Sesshomaru on these three beings. Afterall no one other than the ones who survived after meeting Naraku face to face and doing battle with him, knew of his real past and what he truly was. Keade and Inuyasha were the only two who knew of Kikyo's tale other than Naraku who decided to weave his fate into her's dooming her. However old legends on Midoriko were nearly all gone only a few clans and families still knew of her let alone shared her story with her descendants.

Ungai looked at Sesshomaru knowing the male demon wanted to speak with him as he was causally eyeing the old man. The monk stared back at the demon Lord whom he recognized as his grandson in law as he ate his raw meat without a single drop of the red liquid trailing down from his lips. Rin watched as the two looked at each other before exiting the room, she moved to get up but found herself being seated back down with a stern commanding look from her Mate. She sat back down submitting to his will, on her face she wore an expression that was a mixture of confusion and shock. General Takashi then got up and what stunned Rin was how Sesshomaru didn't turn him away with a commanding look to sit down, but instead turned and waited for the general to reach his side before turning to Ungai. The quiet trio of men left without a word to Rin or anyone else.

Rin watched with a pout on her lips and then sighed before returning to her meal and wondered to herself what he and her grandfather were up too. She wondered why she wouldn't be able to join her Mate and grandfather, and if she wasn't able to join then why was Takashi was allowed. Childish jealousy gnawed at her as she crossed her arms and chewed on her bottom lip. But it wasn't long before Rin was again smiling as she then continued the conversation with Ren as others who came to eat left. The rest of the guards and few soldiers who were eating left to go about their normal routines, making as much use of their time as they could.

Takashi stood tall in and proud in a hallway in a part of the palace that was hardly ever used it hadn't been used for at least five decades or so, just a forgotten set of spare rooms pretty much. However it was a good place to talk if you didn't want anyone else to listen, Sesshomaru had led both him and Ungai down to these abandoned halls. But for what reason he did not know. His eyes stayed on the Lord he served waiting for what was to come next. Sesshomaru really hated to admit it, but he felt as if something in the palace was off. Though he couldn't put his finger on it he knew something was indeed not right. His calm and collected golden irises gave nothing away as he turned and looked at Takashi his voice matched his emotionless face "Did anyone give you that letter before you gave it to me?"

Understanding which letter his Lord clearly spoke of he shook his head and in a very serious and calm tone he answered his Lord honestly "No, my lord… I found it attached to an arm on the front door." Upon hearing this horrific news the old monk's smokey orbs lit up with a mixture of fear and anger at the news of a letter found attached to a severed arm and written by Inu Kimi in her own blood. This news soon was spreading like a wild fire within certain groups in the palace, the guards on duty were the first to see it. The head of the guard service, Takuma brought the letter in the palace and handed it off to General Takashi to give it to Lord Sesshomaru. Takuma and the guards conversed on the subject, they had been told to memorize the scents of the royals and they all knew instantly it was Inu Kimi's blood. The maids and other domestic palace servants saw Takuma carry the arm and hand the letter over to General Takashi. So the three circles that knew about the arm and letter were the military circle which included the guards, soldiers, the spies under Sesshomaru command and then the palace domestic servants which included maids, cleaning staff, and cooking staff.

Ungai knew of Naraku he had decided to gain more knowledge of the unholy being who was out to destroy the beautiful gift kami gave everyone on earth, Life. His thoughts leaned towards his granddaughter she at a young age had gone through so much, becoming orphan, being a mute, being abused and alone. Now years later she was finally happy and had a secure and peaceful life now. He thought happily that now she would soon begin a little family of her very own, she had deserved this new happy life she had with Sesshomaru. Now that slimy coward Naraku wanted to take that away, along with many other innocent lives.

Rin and the other Naraku survivors had told him bits and pieces of helpful information and of the challenges they had when they were after Naraku and even about the day he was defeated. Ungai was surprised how the young group of mortals and few demons were still alive after dealing with such a powerful foe, however the night of the royal ball showed all their defeated foe was nowhere near dead as they had thought. After that night no one would tell Ungai anything of Naraku even his dear Rin locked the information she used to tell him away, not uttering another peep of their reawakened and very alive enemy.

The only mortal narrowed his eyes in anger as he directed his tight tone towards the demons withholding much needed information "Lord Sesshomaru and General Takashi why did I have knowledge of this?" The old monk's stare did not ease up when the two tall and powerful demons who could in a flash end his life turned their cool collected orbs to his angered hues stared back at him with no remorse in their faces at withholding the information he inquired about.

Sesshomaru remained quiet it was Rin's request to leave the old mortal whom he called his grandfather in law out of it. She stated that she had no wish for him to know anymore of Naraku or any other problems that Sesshomaru found with anything to deal with demons. When the demon Lord asked why his Mate stated she didn't want her grandfather to go back to viewing demons as evil monsters.

Ungai felt a light ignite within him as realization sparked it's glow with a soft sigh and a disbelievable smile he looked at the demon Lord "Rin." The old retired demon hunting monk let out a soft huff when a soft thin smile appeared on his face when he formed his question, the only reason he would see information being withheld from him at this point, "Rin?"

Sesshomaru was silent his face was blank he would keep his promise to his Mate and say nothing, but he knew the old man would easily understand him even if he said nothing. As much as Rin wished it wasn't true the old monk was very smart and could read people and demons easily that was one of the skills he learned after dealing with demons, mortals and sometimes those possessed. He had sharpened those skills for many many years and it was easy to read the demon Lord even when he said nothing, it seemed it was something Rin and her grandfather shared.

"I see."

Lord Sesshomaru eyes didn't change when the monk had guessed correctly his lips tightened a bit as he looked over at his general seeming to ignore the old mortal beside him. The general stood with his arms crossed his stance was as if he were rigid and he was making it clear to others that he was serious at this moment and had no time and would accept nothing other than seriousness.

Takashi's face was just as serious as his body language lead on to believe, his jaw was set while his lips formed a thin line and his emerald green eyes were shining with anger as he thought of all that has been happening lately. The west was a strong and powerful empire which has withstood many bloody battle and many horrible wars, but many have learned to not provoke the West. But now there was another blood battle or perhaps a long and horrible war in the near future.

Sesshomaru spoke the question on his mind the arm had not been given to him but by the scent of the letter he could only assume it belonged to one person "It was my mother's arm." Takashi was surprised though he knew he shouldn't be. He couldn't help feeling surprised at his Lord's impressive knowledge despite not having seen the arm himself "Yes, it was Lady Inu Kimi's arm."

"What did you do with it?" It felt as if another weight had dropped down on his already heavy reinforced steel heart, he hoped for the best that it was taken post mortem. He wished his mother as little pain as possible. How he knew that in reality Naraku was not a merciful being and most likely caused her much pain. He knew that odds are no one other than that bastard would ever attempt something like this.

"Buried it of course. I sent two soldiers who weren't busy to go find the rest of her body and bring it here for burial in the family resting grounds. It seemed she was not alone, young Lady Clara was also found dead within Lady Inu Kimi's home. It seems she had been sent there by her family for proper training under your mother to become a Lady worth a high status Mate. We will send her body back to her family In England." Sesshomaru sighed at the news of young Clara's death, she was Victoria's half cousin on her father's side and wasn't not even seven. A grave loss for her family.

"You handled that very well, Takashi."

Takashi let a small smile grace his face as he uncrossed his arms and bowed to as close to a waist deep bow as his swords and armor would allow him. Receiving praise from Lord Sesshomaru was rare if he praised you at all, he was a very respectful Lord and earning any praise from him was a great achievement "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Ungai looked at them both shocked "Inu Kimi has been killed?" Receiving nods from both demons before him he sighed. He had met the woman that used to hold the title of Lady of the West before his granddaughter only once, she was stern and very proper. However she seemed to hold much power and wisdom in her eyes, his heart went out to the cold demoness. Rin had told him stories of her 'Love,' Sesshomaru's father and how he did not return her feeling fully and how he loved another more which resulting in Inuyasha's birth. He sympathized with the old woman she had been alone for years and did not hold a strong relationship with her son, the same as he. His wife was the one whom their son related with most with her gone they grew apart.

Takashi looked at his Lord and seeing approval he decided to fill in the monk more on the situation so he would understand more with the current situation of things "Yes, it appears her life was ended by Naraku. That is only part of our current situation, it seems Miroku's palace has been attacked by him as well. Lady Shiori was harmed in the attack."

The monk's heart grew heavy from what he saw of her she was sweet and innocent if he had to say so even more so than his own Rin. He thought of her as another granddaughter as he also did with the girl known as Kagome, they were interesting girls. Ungai found the words he was searching for but before he could make them known to both the General and the Lord of the West there was a loud scream that echoed through the halls. A scream they were all familiar with.

Rin's...

Only 3 more Chps


	36. Another Fallen Angel

Around the same time that Rin was being treated like a fragile child that could break if someone simply mentioned the wrong thing, rather than strong and noble Lady of the West. Kagome was having the opposite problem. The day had started out nice and peaceful, her and Koga had been eating breakfast with the pack more rather than in their private room. They had been doing this to make Koga's pack more bonded with Kagome, even though it has been a fews years since their mating and his pack should be use to her they weren't. He had led his pack for several centuries as a lone wolf, so having to get use to an alpha female was still somewhat knew. His pack were hard headed and not use to change so it would probably take another few years for them to be completely use to having to obey an alpha female. Kagome blinked as she thought back to how this morning started...

Kagome smiled as she looked over at her Mate's two right hand men that he trusted with his life, Ginta and Hakkaku. Her eyes followed Ginta he was about the same age as her Mate perhaps a few years younger, his skin just as tan, his eyes were a darker blue than Koga's, while his hair was all silver except for a patch on his forehead that was like a black bunny's tail. Kagome giggled when she thought of how much he was more like a rabbit rather than the wolf demon he was. He was pretty sensitive and a bit of a coward to be honest, not brave and bold like a wolf. His brother Hakkaku wasn't much different but instead of dark blue eyes he had dark brown ones that often appeared black, his hair was also silver but rather than looking like a cute bunny he wore his in a tall proud mohawk.

Kagome eyed Ginta and saw him join Hakkaku in corner where they smiling with those silly grins of theirs, no doubt up to their mischievous ways again. She smiled and had always known the two to be close, but only recently found out the two were actual brothers. It shouldn't have been a big surprise to Kagome, but after like five years of knowing them she never once thought of the idea where the two were related, just good friends.

She and Koga were sitting down she sat on her knees and ran her fingers through her hair real quick trying to tame its wild nature, while her Mate sat with his legs criss cross he rested his fists on his knees as he waited for the women to bring the morning meal. The best cooks of the packs would could every meal and bring them out laying them in front of their alphas like a buffet. It was tradition for the pack's alphas to eat first, this tradition goes back to the wolf demons ancestors and their wolf roots.

Kagome watched as the women who had been picked by Koga to be the responsible for cooking the meals set the food down in a nice buffet like layout. Koga watched as the women bowed he nodded his thanks while Kagome bowed her head slightly thanking the women for their hard work. She smiled looking at the tasty looking layout of food. There was raw boar meat, cooked fish, rice, foraged berries, nuts, mice, birds, eggs from birds and even some insects and many other delicious dishes. Kagome had hated and wouldn't even touch half of this food because she wasn't use to it, but in time she even came to eat some of the insects that the pack enjoyed and held as a delicacy. Kagome almost couldn't believe that the food the women in the pack made was just as good as the food that Sesshomaru had in his palace, though the wolf pack only used food they themselves foraged or caught or even growed. They did grow rice and some other things such as fruits and vegetables.

Kagome grabbed a plate, they had a few of the finer things from trading with a village. These finer things included plates, bowls, pots, chopsticks, and oils for bathing. Most of their armor, weapons, blankets and furs were made by talented hands within the pack. Their was a certain order of who ate first, and first was the alpha pair, then the elderly, young and those expecting a child would eat, after them then the last of the wolf demons would eat, this included the guards and women who took care of the den, last would be their wolves. It was only honorable to respect their traditions and not change what wasn't broken. This eating order kept order within the pack and showed respect to those in the eating order. At first Kagome hadn't like it that everyone would wait and watch her eat, she felt guilty that she ate before them and like they were rushing her. But now that she was used to it and understood better, she had grown to like it.

Koga casted his royal blue hues to lock onto her sweet chocolate ones, his face held no room for his normal playfulness charm. His jaw was set in a frown while his blue eyes ragged like the angry sea, Kagome could tell something had him both angry and worried. He received the same letter Miroku had sent Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome knew the letter from its scent was from non other than the Lord of the South, her Mate Koga was never this worked up from something on paper. Her Mate right now looked liked he was going to battle. Her expression was content and happy as she was in the middle of eating a cooked mouse on a stick, as she recognized Koga's mood her mood went from happy and content to pissed. Her face was stern and her jaw was set in a thin line as she gently sat her stick with some mouse on her plate then jumped up scaring half of the pack that had been waiting for their Alpha male and female to finish. Koga said to wait until after the meal but she took it from Koga's private box where he kept things he didn't want others to see or have and she read it before dinner. He had gotten it and read it in front of her and didn't let her read it, he instead locked it away in his box. They had never gotten a lot of letters, and there was only one kind of letter that would have been sent to them...

"I'm gonna kill that spider man wannabe!" Koga jumped at her spike in mood and began choking on his meat, Ginta and Hakkaku were giving him the Heimlich maneuver to save him which it did he then took the note from his Mate.

'Hell it almost ended his life, what was so damn important?' His sapphire irises caught the letter in the sliver armor that Kagome had recently been wearing over her priestess top for better protection, he paled at thinking of what the letter spoke about and no doubt now his Mate took the letter and read it. The letter spoke about how Naraku, AKA 'Spider man Wannabe.' Somehow managed to attack Miroku's palace and harm his Mate, Shiori. Koga wanted to pull out his hair that could have been his den and his Mate. Hell they didn't even know that Naraku somehow was back from sea, that was the last place that any guards saw him go. Since then the four demon clans the Southern Dragons, the Eastern Wolves, the Central Kingdom, and the West Inu youkai all had sent guards to be posted all over the coast. None reported anything alarming to him, or the other three Lords.

Wait…

He looked at Kagome and noticed the letter that was tucked into her silver armor that she was trying to hide, he felt guilt that he had locked it away. She was just as much apart of this as he was, they were Mates and had vowed to share this life and be equals. Yet he was hiding important information from her, he looked at her. He let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck while he stood there staring at his beautiful Mate. She smiled a confident grin as she spoke with the voice of a warrior "Koga, I won't be left in the dark and treated like some den mother that only worries about den tasks."

He let an amused chuckle pass his lips before he shut them in a smug grin, he walked over putting his arm around her waist "I know." Koga then casted his confident gaze at his trusted friends and right hand men Ginta and Hakkaku "I need you both to say here, understand?" The two brothers began to yell and protest how they needed to be by Koga's side to help him. Kagome smiled as she saw her two guards leaning against lazily, though they were really just waiting for a sign that she needed them, like a whistle or a call for them to aid her. She gave them a wink it was a signal and they nodded back before giving her two grins which told her they understood.

She smiled Ryuu and Eri were good guards and much more mature than Koga's two right hand men that was for sure, right now she needed to help out Koga with his men. Kagome giggled and held up a hand to signal Ginta and Hakkaku to silence and listen to her "Now, Ginta Hakkaku, brothers we wouldn't leave without you." Koga looked at her and said her name in a low tone and longa as if scolding her "Kagome…"

Ginta and Hakkaku had tears in there eyes at her kindness and understanding their desire to be with Koga their boss and their friend, whom they only wanted to help and keep safe "Sister…"

"Well alright since we need to head out soon, can you both go pack two bags for me and Koga? I need the bag I brought from when I first came here it's in our room. Then Koga should have one two, if you pack those then we can finish eating and head out around noon. It would be a great help, brothers." With that Ginta and Hakkaku ran to the room not many were allowed in, Koga and Kagome's room. They raced to see if they could pack both bags before the other brother could even get there, soon they were down the hall and you could hear them yelling and fighting over who was faster and would reach their Alphas room first.

The rest of the pack watched and they had expected their alphas to finish eating, Kagome bowed to the pack and smiled "Now the elderly, children and pregnant women shall eat." She then grabbed Koga's arm and ran out of the cave placing a barrier around the opening locking the pack inside as her legs carried her quickly far from the cave, her grip on her Mate's arm hadn't loosened. However she held no worries that he wouldn't keep up, to be honest he was actually faster than her. She hated to admit it but he was. She smiled and giggled as they continued to the direction she was leading them West.

"Kagome?" Using her name as a question she giggled and explained her actions to her Mate "So they can't get us," With that he picked up his speed so he was running beside her and he was not longer behind her like he was being dragged behind her. He was now beside her like an equal and he was actually somewhat ahead she remembered 'He is faster.' She giggled and thought about how she never ran with all her might with him 'Let's see who is truly faster.' She smiled and let go racing to the palace where the Lord was as cold as ice, and the Lady was as warm as the sun. She was 'The child of the Sun' as Jinenji once said.

Kagome and Koga both smiled when the palace came into view, their eyes were trained on the huge palace that sat on the horizon. Both were running at full speed to palace when they heard a scream, her heart clinched hearing the loud scream. Kagome could instantly detect the one who screamed, she looked at Koga and both knew their fun race was over. Now it was a race to save their friend, both of the wolf leaders knew that it was Rin's scream. Kagome was practically stepping on his heels as they approached the palace, soon there was a painful sound and it was followed by a howl.

Rin had been left in the dining room with Ren, all the others had left and went to their rooms or to report for their assigned duty. She smiled looking at him and talking about if he found anyone yet and if he was going to have a family anytime soon. She giggled and spoke of how she couldn't wait to see what her child was and the joy of being a mother and how she would love to have some second cousins soon. Ren chuckled trying to get away from the topic of her playing matchmaker, his harmless and charming chuckle began to turn into an evil and sinister laugh. She looked up hearing the odd laugh that didn't seem to be her cousin's, her eyes went wide as he stood up. A weird almost cracking sound joined with his sinister laugh. His skin began cracking and his torso began to open like an outer shell of a bug. Rin stared in horror at his grotesque form. The skin formed like a shell and in the hole in the torso there was something poking out, in a quick motion Ren's body cracked in half and fell to the ground to reveal what was hidden on the inside. A monster, it appeared like a lizard in body with legs of a spider and a pair of wings made out of bone and muscle with no flesh covering them, however Ren's head remained as the monster's head with the exception that the right half his face had no eye only a mouth, a mouth full of razor teeth like a shark.

The Lady of the West's face drained all color as her golden orbs glowed with fear and horror, she made a slow motion to get out of her chair and took a step back trying to escape from this monster.

He threw his head in the direction to look at Rin, it looked as if his neck was broken, it moved like a lifeless doll. In a flash he was in front of Rin, she let out a horrified scream his wing grew a skeleton arm as he grabbed her throat roughly. Tears came to her eyes as she felt her body go as cold as ice, this made her heart speed up this numbing coldness reminded her of death. With a sharp flap of his wing he pushed off the floor and slammed her on the ceiling, a loud painfilled noise that was a mix of a scream and a groan escaped her lips. He used his eight spider legs and held her legs to the ceiling, he pinned her as if she were laying on the ceiling while he quickly spun a web and glued her to that spot, ensuring that she would not escape from him. Sesshomaru threw open the doors of the dinning room his sword in hand with Takashi and Ungai right behind him, all were alarmed by what they saw. Rin glued helpless to the ceiling fear clear on her face with spider webs over her mouth so she can not make another sound, and their cousin Ren ceiling positioned over her. His deformed figure loaming over her with his large mouth wide with two his two large fangs prepared to suck all that life out of her.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red and he rushed towards Ren, without a warning Ren moved just in time to avoid the demon Lord's blade. Ren descended his position on ceiling with the help of a web, when his eight legs touched the ground Ungai threw a few prayers on slips of paper at the beast. The beast that wore Ren's face quickly jumped out of the way only to have Takashi cut off three of his legs, a pain filled howl left his throat. He turned to glare as his former mentor and his friend, he flapped his wings to get on a new level hoping to change this battle into his favor again. He howled again in pain when he felt his Lord's acidic whip bite into the bone and muscle of his wings rendering them useless. In the moment the Lord of the West had his attention Ungai had a spirit dagger fly through the air and hit Ren in the back of the skull, however he didn't die. Ren's face went from fierce and angry to sad and full of anguish as a tear rolled down his one eye and onto his cheek. In that instant Takashi stabbed Ren in the pack pinning him to the ground, Sesshomaru held his head high as he glared down at his cousin who stared up with tears streaming down his cheeks "For...forgive me, Rin... Sesshomaru… Kil...Kill me pl-."

Sesshomaru looked at his cousin with an emotionless face as his eyes held sorrow for a man he knew up with and trusted as a close friend, hearing Ren's pleading made his stomach turn. The Ren he knew would never do such a thing, believing his cousin had said enough. The demon Lord sliced off his cousin's head with lightning speed, his sword dripped with his cousins black tainted blood. Ren was a victim he had not wanted this form or to harm Rin, he was forced into that horrified form and to harm his sweet cousin whom he loved. Sesshomaru turned around and casted his gaze at his Mate on the ceiling, leaping into the air he with a swift motion cut her down with the sword that had tasted Ren's blood. She with her arms free ripped the web around her mouth and buried her face in her Mate's chest as cried her heart out at the loss of their cousin Ren.

Ungai used his purifying abilities to get rid of all the evil webs that Ren had left. His expression was grim he had grown to like the young demon, he was always kind to Rin and a charming young man if Ungai had to be honest. But something had turned and tainted his blood to a point where he became a true monster, he seemed to be a mix of demons. It was like someone picked parts they wanted and built Ren his sinful body, the body of a lizard demon, with the legs and rear of a spider demon, wings of the demons that only few had seen in the underworld. The old monk was curious what evil creation created Ren's body and controlled the poor lad.

Rin cried in her Mate's chest of a bit longer until she chanced to peek around the room, her eyes locked onto her grandfather and she continued crying as she ran to his arms, "Grandfather!" She slumped in her grandfather's hold feeling a bit weak, Ungai tightened his grip holding her up as best as he could. He casted a curious grey gaze to his grandson in law only to see him flicked his sword ridding it of the clinging black blood that Ren had left on it as well as the sticky webs that mixed with it from cutting Rin down. Sesshomaru lightly wrinkled his nose the smell of the blood was disgusting, it smelt of Naraku, mixed with the scent of death, it had to of been Ren's corpse. Ungai lost his grip on Rin as her knees buckled, in a flash Sesshomaru has his arms around her. She was in his arms bridal style and thoughts zoomed through her head how she almost died and how she would have killed him and their child too.

Again she felt the urge to cry but no tears came. She had cried so much that she didn't have any tears ready to launch right now, she took in a deep breath trying to calm herself. Rin then looked up at Sesshomaru with an angry glare "I'm so sick of Naraku! All of this sneaking around! Not being able to use my powers without taking energy from the children! I can't wait to have them out! To have Naraku dead!"

Takashi held a grin at the serious tone of the Lady he served, his attention then went back to the body of his fallen brethren and then faced his Lord and Lady as he bowed "I shall see to the burial details." Sesshomaru nodded her understanding and went to calm his mate down who sounded angry. But he knew she was filled with more sadness rather than anger by her scent, she was letting out anger instead of tears.

Sesshomaru decided he needed to leave this room and let others clean it up while he calmed down his Mate, he needed her to be stress free. However with their enemy nowhere to be found and their cousin killed then brought back to kill her, he could understand why she was stressed. With her in his arms he walked through the halls until he came to an open balcony and stepped outside, he heard Rin's voice in a tone that was full of both life and complaint "Uh why so bright?" He felt a half smirk come to his lips as he explained "It is morning." She turned her head and casted him a glare "I see that." He could tell she was still bothered by losing a good friend and how he attacked even though it was clear he was not in control. Rin thought to herself how she was understanding Sesshomaru and demons more, perhaps she was losing what little humanity she had left? Death it hurt her to lose anyone close to her, but she understood something very clear at this quiet and calming moment.

That she has grown up with death and better get use to it and use to people dying, just because she didn't like it or didn't want it to happen didn't mean it wasn't going to happen. When she was a mortal she knew death well, she saw her grandfather as a murder, there were several in the village that would die from illnesses or childbirth, her family was killed by bandits, the new village she lived in after that many of the villagers who were merchants died on their trading routes, and she came close to death several times in that village. The villagers would beat her any time they had a reason too, they gave her a hut by the river that offered barely any shelter at all, she went days without eating, and several villagers had talked about just killing her in her sleep to rid the village of her presence. After hearing that she spent her nights sleeping in trees in the forest and hardly was ever in the village after that. Then she met a demon who made her want to speak even though she was mute and made her want to provide for him. Sadly not long after meeting him death caught her…

But she was rescued from it's cold prison.

A smile crossed her face when she thought of her time with her Mate when she was a young mortal girl, 'I never feared my own death after that. I feared for Jaken when Naraku's insects stung him, but when I fell off the cliff I didn't feel fear. Even after I was taken to the underworld again I still held no fear.' I many have been taken to death's prison while I have lived on, my family, Jaken, Victoria, Ren… Since I'm immortal now, I'm sure I will live on to see many more deaths. I maybe able to prevent a few, but not all so-'

"RIN!"

Hearing her name she turned her head to the source to see a friend she held close in her heart, Kagome. The leaders of the wolf clans were in front of the couple who ruled the West. Rin smiled seeing Kagome panting heavily with her hands on her knees as she coughed while she tried desperately to caught her breath. Koga copied his Mate's position of trying to refill his lungs with air, Rin wondered what could have them so worked up.

"K-Kid… y-you, ok-kay?" Koga tried to ask the question as quickly as he could before his labored breathing took occupation of his mouth.

Rin nodded and tried to move in his arms to have her feet touch the ground, however when she tried to move she found she couldn't. She turned her head and looked up at her Mate who still had a red tint to his eyes, she smiled at his possessiveness and reassured him "It's fine." Sesshomaru felt reluctant but let his Mate go she smiled and redirected her attention to Kagome and Koga "I'm Fine." Kagome pointed a finger to Rin's belly and Rin giggled understanding as he put her hands on her belly lovingly "The baby is fine too." Kagome smiled and nodded before her legs buckled and she fell to her knees she then just sighed and fell on her back laying down with a smile as she continued to pant "G-Good, I'm.. Glad." Koga mirrored his Mate as he too was on his back beside her he turned his head to his left and stared at his Mate and when the two caught their breaths he gave her a grin, she saw his grin and giggled back. Kagome saw a bug on his fang, she thought to herself 'He must have had his mouth open when he was running.' Kagome laughed then turn pointed to her fang and he seemed to get the hint as he ran his tongue over his fang and as he did he spit out the bug that had died running into the pearly tooth. After Kagome and Rin had their laugh, the two wolf leaders looked up at the sky and felt their bodies becoming relaxed.

Rin looked down at the two smiled, her Mate came over and stood beside her with his warm around her waist. She smiled and felt at home and safe in his grasp, but she had to admit she sometimes felt a bit sad at how missed Kagome's and her silly antics. Koga was a good Mate for her, they both had crazy antics and were so great for each other. Rin had to admit, her heart went out to the only one she had left in her and her Lord's family…

The lonely unmated male, Inuyasha. With Inu no Tashio, Inu Kimi, Victoria and cousin Ren gone, Inuyasha was the last one alive that was close to her and Sesshomaru both in blood and in heart. The royal family was usually kept small but it was hard to believe just her, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained, as descendants of the great Inu no Tashio. She nodded as she thought of a plan then smiled and as she felt like some of Kagome's personality rubbed off onto her, being nosy and wanting to play match maker. A smile was on her face as she thought to herself ''Kagome and I will just have to change that and find him a good Mate...but after this whole Naraku bussiness.

Meanwhile Sango was trying to figure out how to get out of this horrid place she was forced to be at a place, Naraku dare call her 'Home.' Sango felt self loathing as she sighed the past few days events swirling in her head, she laid in bed tired. Her body hasn't had much rest lately, despite her hate for Naraku and for her falling into his trap. He was her Mate and they shared a strong bond that ties two beings together in what mortals call 'Love.' Due to these stupid ties of their mating bond, Naraku has been drawn to her body every night. It would be a lie if she tried to call it rape, the truth was her body was his both her and him knew this. They both knew that she couldn't deny him even if her mind screams for her to hate him.

Sango now laid on her right side her heart began to beat to a soft yet thunderous beat, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as tears stung the covers of her eyes. She then stared at Naraku's sleeping face, he seemed so peaceful and innocent. The angelic woman laid there and sighed as she felt her body begin to move on its own, she found herself moving to cuddle closer to the monster in her bed.

It made her sick, but she lie if she said she didn't feel a bit of love to him even after all he had done to her and her friends. She found two great ways to escape the reality of being held captive in this castle, of being Naraku's Mate, of carrying his child, of being the mother of those twin guards, and of being still deep down in her heart feeling a guilty love for her Mate and her three children. Her escape took her to faraway places in books and the garden was about the only bit of light in the dim darkness that was her life, the only time in her life that was happy and carefree was when she was a little girl in the demon slayer village. A time when her mother was alive, her mother was so kind and beautiful in a way Kagome reminded her of her late mother. That was the reason she had trusted the group with the perverted monk, the cursed half demon, the small fox kit and the odd young girl that reminded her of her mother.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and tried to remember her mother, her mother died when she was very young and it was hard to remember her. But her beauty, her kindness and her smile was what she remembered most. Her father had told her about her mother every night to make her go to sleep after her mother had passed on to the next world. Her mother was named Mimaiko, and was a former princess from a clan destroyed by evil demons. Mimaiko who was only ten and her brother who was eight years older were the only ones to survive her brother had hid her and himself as the demon killed everyone else. Then her father and her father along with a few skilled slayers showed up and killed the horrid evil beast. Sadly not before it attacked her mother's brother, they were both brought to the slayers village and cared for there. But a few nights after arriving her mother's brother died from his injuries, and Mimaiko was discovered trying to take her own life seeing as there was nothing else to live for now that all she cared for had been taken from her.

Sango remembered her favorite part of the story was when her father told her how he found her and knocked the knife out of her hand and then asked for her hand in marriage, he told her he would bring her love and joy every day and night making each day and night worth living. She told him that he would not stop her from taking her life, and he explained how he wasn't going to try to stop her. But simply show her that she was wrong and that he would give her many reasons to live every day.

Sango's eyes flew open when she felt arms encircle her waist as her scarlet irises darted to catch Naraku's own fiery ruby orbs. Her eyes narrowed to slits as her mind screamed for her to push away and then remember that she had once found and read a book on demon pregnancies. It stated a child that was a result of two demon or a demon and a mortal would put a psychological effort in ensuring the strong bond that it's parents share. If it's parents are unmated it would push them psychology to become a mated pair or if they were Mated it would try to strengthen their bond. The unborn child would do this do this hoping to insure it chance of survival with its parents having a strong bond with one another so one would not leave the other making the mother vulnerable for any attacks that would threaten her or the child's life.

Sango felt gross and cursed when she found this in a book it didn't sound like a loveable child it sounded more like a parasite plaguing her body without her consent. No mortal child does this, however she read that most couples resulting in a demon child or half demon child share a already unwavering and strong bond that makes the mother very well guarded and protected. That the mother normally in always by her Mate's side and so the demon or half demon child within does not attempt as hard as to make the two inseparable. However Sango has come to believe since her and Naraku's Mateship is on such a thin psychological level unlike the other mated pairs she knew. She remembered how against Rin and Sesshomaru she was, and yet they were so close and inseparable…

They were like the perfect couple the book described about…

Nothing like her and her cursed Mate, Naraku.

She was sure it was only the child within her making her feel this way to the monster who has killed thousands, tricked her and had been having sex with her every night since bringing her to this fake palace. Everything about him was fake, his body, his life, his true being, his love, his words…

Everything.

His black wavy hair that lazily lays at rest on his shoulders and shrouds the sides of his face, his eyes connected with her's and she found her expression softening with a smile. Then instantly began to inwardly scold herself and her actions as she frowned staring at him 'Damn it, I hate him. I hate him! Uh playing with my emotions! Hell the first night he forced me and then after that this stupid child is making me crave his body!'

Sango slowly and quietly got out of the bed and grabbing the robe and wrapping it firmly around herself. She had to go take a bath her scent was disgusting her right now 'Great now I smell like him, fresh dirt and like a musky rain.' She cringed as she felt her inner demon speaking to her no doubt influenced by the child ' LOVE his scent! Admit it!' There were four different things happening at once, her mind was telling her 'Hate him' and run or kill him. Her heart was confused and not sure what to do she love Rankosuka, but not Naraku, but they were the same right? Then her inner demon was telling her to love and trust him and then there was his evil spawn plaguing her belly who was trying to bring them together.

Oh god it was a hard to thing to figure out, she figured it would be better to just stay away and be by herself. However after a while she found out that was harder to do than she thought it would be. At this moment she was in the warm hot spring soaking up all its heavenly aromas of scented oils and flower blossoms that she scattered in the calming water. She smiled sitting in the warm water she moved to a almost laying position before she moved and found a ledge that acted like a natural seat, she moved to sit comfortably and laid her head back on a rock like it was a pillow. Smelling all the good and flowery scents that smelt nothing like Naraku, it brought her great happiness to bathe without him or his scent near her.

She heard a sound and looked up to see a Naraku crouching down near the edge of the water staring at her from across the hot spring, she glared at him with a fiery red eyes full of anger as she screamed "GET THE HELL OUT!" A smirk grew on his face as he stood and shrugged out of his thin robe he then bent down to the hot water's edge and sunk in the only haven that Sango had thought she had.

Sango felt something in her rise in her as she saw him swim over to her and her little ledge and glared and thought to herself why she felt things for this devil, 'The devil child.' The devil in front of her stretched out his strong arms surrounded her and then quickly pulled her close to his now naked form. Feeling muscle chiseled chest pressed against her soft and tender chest with her protruding belly, made her feel all fuzzy and warm. The child was growing very quickly she looked to be six months along already, it sort of worried her but she wanted it out as soon as possible. Naraku did something that she felt was disturbing, he put his hand on her belly and looked into her eyes "Sango I sense your fear. Do not fear. The child is growing quickly because I used a similar spell I used on the twins to make them grow quicker, on this child as well."

The child began to move under it's father's hand as if it were dancing with joy, he looked at the belly which was the home of their shifting child. Naraku smirked when Sango jumped in surprise at feeling of a hardened member touching her upper thigh. He looked at her with his smirk when her eyes widened and her scent smelt of arousal and lust. She felt her back being shoved into the side of the stone edge of the hot spring, she felt the mass under water that was touching her thigh move up to her core before she could fight back or protest.

She found her arms were already on his shoulder and gripping him with a bruising force feeling his rock hard member in one smooth thrust was nestled in her ready walls, that were awaiting it. Sango felt her Mate using her body to weaken her hate against him, he nibbled her ear and whispered. Having his hot breath on her earlobe "Sango… I lust for you all the time," despite being in warm water she shivered feeling his breath.

She felt sick at this but it also felt so great being with him "I hate you." He smirked and leaned down to her round breast full with milk for their child who was due just about any time now, when he spoke she heard amusement at the three words she utter "Love is so close to Hate." She glared and flared back in his face "Love doesn't make me want to kill you, Hate does." He chuckled stared at her when he spoke next he spoke of the truth for she smelt not lies or deceit on him as he uttered the horrible sentence.

"Your scent says otherwise, your scent has the sweet smell of arousal, milk, and sweet blossoms and lastly my scent. You smell of love, arousal and my child." After speaking that he began to thrust again and any hopes of stopping him in conversation again was lost as he pounded into her with no sign of stopping.

Sango found herself wrapping her arms around him as she screamed his name into his shoulder while she was coming to her climax, the climax that he gave her. He smirked and followed not long after, as he too let go and filled her with more of his seed. Catching his breath he then moved his hands to the ledge as he carefully pulled out, when he was out he saw her sink a few inches. He thought about if he should leave her where he found her, he took note of her current state 'She's too weak to walk or hold herself up.' He grew use to caring for her in this way after they mate, each and every time she grew very weak in the knees and was unable to walk or hold herself up. He picked her up and sat on the underwater ledge, he then pulled her to his lap and decided to make sure she was healthy. He grabbed a bottle of soap and put a little in his hands and he quickly made a good lather, when it was just perfect he began to slowing rub it all over her body and took extra time on her belly and breasts.

She couldn't help but smile as she replaced the image of Naraku with Rankosuka, she fell asleep imagining her beloved was washing her instead of her nightmare. The feeling his gentle and kind hands washing her slowly as he held her close to him. He then went to washing her hair and not long after that all went dark and she couldn't remember the rest.

He held her bridal style as he carefully got out of the water, he looked around and saw a close by towel he wrapped her hair up in it. Next he found a robe and wrapped her carefully in the fabric and then did the same to himself. She showed no signs of stirring as he went down the hall, he stopped at a familiar room, 'Our room.' Walking over to the bed he bent down and carefully laid her on her side. He looked down at his sleeping beauty and then he put his hand on her forehead, his expression changed to one of displeasure at feeling she had a slight fever. He summoned his a boy with cinnamon brown eyes and ebony black hair. The boy wore a blue priest hakama pants and white haori shirt similar to what a priestess wears "Sou get her some water and some sweet peaches." The boy no older than fifteen bowed and walked out of the room to do so. The boy was always within summoning distance in case his master needed him, the boy always did as told when he was told.

Naraku looked away from the door where Sou had left, and looked back at his Mate. He felt pride as he saw her peaceful expression, 'She is at peace here, with me. Despite her cruel words.' But his thoughts soon came back to reality of the situation, he could also smell regret and self-loathing on her. It practically made him sick to his stomach, as anger filled him. His inner demon picked up on his foul mood and spoke 'It is a shame our Mate hates us.' Naraku nodded and stared at the beauty before him as he mentally replied to the voice within him 'We must make it otherwise.'

Sango stirred feeling a wet cloth on her forehead, opening her eyes her blood red orbs stared up making the person who was fuzzy above her more defined as she blinked a few times. She stared curiously up at what she saw. She saw Naraku gently batting her forehead and he looked at her with a kindness in his eyes and he held a soft smile that didn't seem to belong on his face, she had only seen him with scary or sinister smirks. No smiles ever before. She opened her mouth to speak only to have him interrupt her, "I want you to understand that I did not make you a pawn. I made you a Mate and person for me love." She felt her heart clench as she heard those words that made her heart itself want to cry, she cried and shook her head with tears running down her cheeks "You are only using me! You killed thousands, my father, my brother, and my village. You nearly killed me!"

"But I didn't kill you."

"You meant to! I was suppose to die!"

"Sango please forgive me or give me a chance."

"You stole my sons from my body and made me think they died! You kidnapped me! Turned me into a fallen angel! You tricked me! You want to kill my friends and you want forgiveness?!"

"Yes." His answer was calm and collected, it made Sango sick. How could he even think it was possible for her to see him as anything other than an evil monster plaguing her and her friends. She glared up at him and screamed "NO!"

"When will understand Sango, you are in love with me. Whether you want to admit it or not. I am the Mate you fell in love with. I am Rankosuka, you said your love to me so many times. You enjoyed our love making more than you do now. You were happy, do you not remember?"

"I was happy with the sweet, and kind angel who helped me see the blessing in becoming an angel rather than staying mortal like I had wished. I did not love or feel happiness with a evil devil from hell."

"Believe what you will, I can be passionate and kind to those who deserve it."

He looked down at her with a charming face that had made her think back on the sweet looks Rankosuka would often look at her with. She would not fall for it. She wouldn't fall in love with him no matter how much her child wanted. So it was the devil's child and Naraku the devil. Perhaps even worst, she would somehow kill her whole 'Family.' Sango pushed herself to get up despite how much her body was saying stay down and rest. She stood and so did Naraku, she glared up at him and pushed past him to leave the room, no longer wanting to be anywhere near him. He watched her walk out of the room into the hall, she looked down to see Sou standing in the hall with a bowl of sweet peaches that Naraku ordered him to get. The boy was one she hadn't seen before he looked a little younger than what Kohaku would be now.

Sango's raven black hair danced in the gentle wind as she made her way to the rock garden, her ruby irises searched around the pebbles and they locked on one pebble out of them all. She walked over and picked up one pebble that caught her eye, a shiny pebble that was a pearly white. It was so pure in an ocean of darkness that was Naraku's fortress. She felt no remorse as she walked on the pebbles to go to the middle of the garden making the designs one had raked the pebbles in ruined as she picked up the the shiny pearl like rock.

Suddenly two forms slowly faded into existence behind her. She noticed the wind didn't tug at her hair, instead it her form was being shielded from the wind. Turning around she tucked the pebble into the pocket of her sleeve as she faced the two men in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at the two men before her, biologically her bastard sons. They however would never be her's! Never! She stiffened acting formal and unaffected, even though the scent of her hatred rolled off in waves it seemed. Trying to act as if their presence didn't bother her she made her lips into a thin line trying to manage a fake and believable smile. Despite her knowledge that the two were stolen and it was not their fault they were raised to be devils by the man that should have protected them since he was their father. Sango quit her logical thinking as it was giving her a headache and sighed 'I should have been a better mother and somehow protected them, it's not their fault they are like this… It's mine.'

The two boys stared at their mother their ruby orbs matched Naraku's perfectly and their ebony hair matched his though it was her think and straight texture.

"Boys," The word was spoken with no emotion if any emotion anger.

The man on the right spoke first his voice was like that of a true son, one full on love and honesty "Mother, Goru and I wer-."

She stood up and began walking away "I am not your mother, leave me alone and go see your father and do what you two mistakes were created for, kill innocent people to ease your boredom."

The man on the left copied his twin and also spoke in a similar manner with no taunting voice like his father Naraku, but a sweet voice that reminded her of her late brother. An uncle that neither of the two men would ever meet, since he had been in hiding or had died years ago. The man on the left known as Goru spoke again hoping to get her attention "Mother, Nori and I w-."

She jerked her head up to meet his eyes with an incredible speed and hate dripped off of every word she spoke, well more like spat the words at them "Enough! I am not your mother!" Nori smiled and nodded with a sickening sweet smile that made her stomach churn "You are you gave us life from your body."

"No I'm not your Mother! A mother loves her children! I will never love either of you, nor this devil growing inside of me! I was cursed by your father! He nearly killed me! He killed my family! Ever since that day I have lived in hell! If I could die right now I gladly would! Now leave me the hell alone you two unwanted bastards!"

With that she held her head high with pride in her will and how she would not bend to other's. She remembered her teacher who taught her nobility "Trapping a swallow in a cage made of thorns will not make the bird any less graceful, any less beautiful or any less of a swallow. A swallow will always remain a swallow." That is what she was, but instead of a swallow she was a demon slayer. She was born a demon slayer and raised a demon slayer, she was proud, independent and strong. She was in a silver cage of an angel and was still a demon slayer, her cage now was just rusted and more dark. But a cage none the less. She made her way past the boys to leave the rock garden that had offered some hope of being alone and now had two souls that were unwanted.

As she walked away Nori took a step and reached out his clawed hand to grab her shoulder and spin her around to face him so he could yell back and put her in her place. He may be their mother, but here she was a prisoner and a slave to their father. Goru caught his brother's shoulder just in time, Nori had missed grabbing his mother with just a hairline of distance ensuring her escape. Nori turned and glared at Goru, the elder of the twins looked at the younger one who attempted to harm their mother "No, father said we are not to harm mother." Sango was a good distance away nearly ten feet now her sensitive demon ears picked up on Goru scolding Nori and threw her head in the air as she yelled back correcting Goru "NOT YOUR MOTHER!"

Nori cursed trying to burn a hole in her back by glaring and Goru couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle "You have her temper, Nori."

The angry twin glared at their mother a few more seconds before turning to face his elder twin who was just a few minutes older "The hell I do!"

"You do. You just admitted it," Goru pointed out to Nori.

"Do not!"

They were surprised seeing their mother rounding the hall she had actually given them a few minutes of her time and paid attention to them. They were serious and knew they were monsters like their father. However they were raised that way, their father had raised them without their mother knowing and so… they weren't taught kindness. But in the time she has been here they have seen her or watched her when she didn't think she was being watched, they saw how sad she was and other times she almost seemed happy.

They enjoyed having their mother around, even though half of their time around her they just watched her from afar and she paid no attention or had no idea anyone was watching. Like how she was admiring a white pebble's beauty and innocent, she hadn't noticed it but they did. She had smiled looking at the white shiny pebble. They enjoyed seeing her smile, her smile was different from their father's… that is if you call his smirk a smile.

His smirk was cold and sent shivers and fear in people.

Their mother's smile was sweet and warm, it made you also want to smile… it was like some odd power she had. That power confused Goru and Nori, but also fueled their curiosity.

Suddenly they heard a scream, a woman's scream. One they knew and made their fear spike though they hated to admit it, they ran towards the ear piercing sound to find their mother on the wood hall's floor. She curled up in a ball and was holding her belly her face showed she was having pain. Naraku was right beside her in a flash, Goru and Nori ran the to close the distance between them and their parents. Goru took in the situation and saw some demons had decided to try and attack the fortress, Sou was already attack them with chants and throwing spiritual attacks. While another young man was helping Sou using his scythe to help slay the demons threatening the Kohaku was running towards some demons and quickly slain them with his scythe. Naraku narrowed his eyes and his jaw was set as he quickly picked up his Mate, he then casted a fierce look at his sons "You two come with me, you are to guard the outside of our room as I help deliver your sister."

Sango laid on the futon with labored breathing, fear written on her face as looked at Naraku with tears in her eyes "I'm afraid!" He smirked and gently caressed cheek, before he kissed her forehead. She seemed so cute right now, she had numerous injuries in battle and never complained or showed fear not even when fighting against him when her life was in danger. But now she complained at just a few minutes after her water broke…


	37. Home?

If you Haven't already then please for me Go to my YouTube _ Rin Charles and look at the trailer for This fanfiction. I promise it's good and has a good song. Come on you stuck with me this far.

Rin stared down at the unmoving woman, her eyes shifted to her left to look at Kagome. The older woman whom Rin had thought of as a sister gave her a sorrow filled look as she returned her attention at the woman who they had came to the South to see, Shiori. Her body was still as a statue, it filled both girls with sadness. Shiori was in a prison, and that prison was her own mind and body. Her body was a sad site to be seen, her small frame contained an innocent life that had hardly even began. An innocent child that hadn't even taken a breath of air, had been attacked along with it's mother for no real reason other than to mess with her Mate, Miroku and his friends. Shiori herself was innocent victim, Kagome thought to herself 'If she hadn't Mated Miroku she would not be in this situation.'

Sesshomaru stood beside his Mate and stared down at the woman lying on a bed she was still as death and her heart beat was the only reminder she was alive, his sunny hues drifted to her hands that were folded neatly on her round belly. Rin looked at her Mate with a faint smile and just when Sesshomaru thought he would see tears he saw none from his Mate. She smiled and ushered him out of the room stating her and Kagome were going to give Shiori a sponge bath. It didn't take very long for both girls to carefully wash Shiori, next then went to her hair and slowly brushed any knots or tangles from her lilac colored hair. Rin looked at her friend Kagome that always seemed to be full of answers when she needed them "You are educated right?" The Lady of the West watched as the Lady of the East and of the entire wolf clan nodded "Yes, why do you ask?" The next question surprised Kagome "How knowledgeable are you in healing?" After a few blinks and her mind repeating the question that was asked of her she tried to find the words she needed "Um... Well… I Know some stuff more than most in this time. But I don't know what to do for Shiori here."

"Here?"Once done caring for their friend they left the secret room and walked out to see the four men looking at them, all waiting while they were washing the Lady of the South. The nodding ookami priestess nodded and then sighed as she carried on to explain "Yes, in this era the healing isn't very good. All we have here are medical plants and those can only do so much, But-"

Cutting off the older woman Rin smiled as she shut the door to Shiori's room "Kagome I have an idea." Once done caring for their friend they left the secret room and stood in front of the four men who were now looking at them, all waiting while outside while the two took care of Shiori's hygiene. Sesshomaru noticed the look his Mate wore, a smile. Not any smile, the smile of hope. She had an idea, smiling Rin watched as Kagome joined by her own Mate's side and nodded back to Rin. The Lady of the West stood proud and tall her mood was that of determination "Kagome and I have discussed Shiori's condition. There is little any of us can do, right now if she doesn't wake up soon… She will lose the child and will die of dehydration." She paused and looked at all of their faces to check their moods, Inuyasha was that of anger, while Koga's wasn't much different, Sesshomaru's was indifferent and Miroku's was of sadness and grief.

"However!" Once again she had all of their attention, no doubt they had all assumed there was nothing that could be done. Rin smiled and shared more "I have a plan! Kagome's era is much more advanced with healing, if we journeyed to her era Kagome says there will be resources to keep both Shiori and her baby alive for a longer period of time." Miroku was the first to speak he spoke in a tired and hopeful tone as he looked at Rin "How much longer?" Rin shrugged and looked at Kagome, who simply shrugged back. Taking in that her friend didn't know either Rin smiled and looked at Shiori's Mate "Does it matter? A hour, a day, a week, a month. Anything would be better than if we just stayed here and did nothing!"

Miroku was so happy by this news it meant Shiori and their child would have a chance after all, he felt the burning in his hand. It burned just as warm as his hope, however it gave him great pain. He grabbed his arm trying to suppress the pain as best as he could. Unable to hide his pain completely, he bit his lip and blood ran down his bottom lip as he cursed under his breath "Damn this curse."

Rin spoke up as she noticed the Dragon Lord's struggle "Inuyasha you should stay here with Miroku, he may need help and I'm sure he would like it if you were here to help keep Shiori safe." Inuyasha crossed his arms as he looked at Miroku who was in distress and sensing Rin wasn't done he let her continue. Rin finished with a statement as she turned her attention to the others "Sesshomaru, Kagome, Koga and I will get the medicine and any information that can help her." Inuyasha crossed his arms and had a frown set on his face "Feh. I've had enough of that place when I had to go get you back and forth all those times when hunting Naraku the first time."

Koga looked at the dog mutt with furrowed brow and a set jaw, his tone dissatisfied "You just never could be good to my Mate could you?" Inuyasha smirked accepted the challenged that Koga seemed to place in front of him "Oh I was good. I just never could stay at the Dump she called her era!"

"You dare insult her home?!" Koga seemed equally angered if not more so than Kagome, by his logic her home was his home."Yea the air stunk and her gramps was always so mean!" Kagome's former love defended his blunt comment with his own logic. Kagome jumped into the fight as well, her fists firmly on her hips as she defended her gramps. A man she loved and looked up too all her life despite his seemingly far fetched stories that no longer seemed far fetched now that she was living one, "Well if you didn't destroy his storage house!" The Central Lord that despite all his lessons in control still lacked to have total control over his actions and words, unlike his older brother. Inuyasha casted his heated glare that was on Koga now to the woman he still secretly loved and yelled in her face "Kagome stay out of this!"

"Inuy-"

"Besides you always sat me! I ain't your slave that can just do whatever the hell yo-"

"SIT!" Koga used his quick speed to jump out of the way just before Inuyasha succumbed to the charm around his neck, he did it just before he could be have been been added in the crater Inuyasha created with his body in the ground. After Inuyasha laid in the crater Koga chuckled smugly pointing at Inuyasha who would always be weaker and never win against his Mate "Ha serves you right dog turd!"

"Koga… be nice," Kagome warned. She silently wondered to herself if her Mate and Inuyasha would ever grow up, she sighed and told herself that was it was more likely that this was all a dream rather than that actually coming true. A million years would pass and those two would never grow up or act mature around each other. Koga seemed to understand his Mate's warning and spoke ignoring it "Okay… Serves your right Mr. fluffy ears or should I call you Mr. Fluffy tail?"

This caused the Inu yokai to growl and the Rin and Kagome to giggle, while Sesshomaru smirked in amusement to himself without anyone noticing. A few more minutes of arguing happened between the two canines who would never settle their differences. Kagome giggled thinking how he never got along with any canines. He didn't get along with Koga who was a wolf, or Sesshomaru a dog or Shippo a fox or Hachi the raccoon dog.

'Guess he is one moody pup.'

Everyone looked at her as she smiled nervously, she didn't know she had said it aloud. She wasn't sure what to do and did her back up plan, she yelled 'Sit,' before Inuyasha could do anything. While he was still down she and the three that had decided they would going to the future quickly left the palace before the angry Lord could pick himself up from the crater his former lover caused. The well led the way to the future was nearly a hundred miles away.

Rin had started out traveling side by side with her Mate, while Kagome lead the way with Koga by her side. But now about seventy five miles from the well Rin had replaced Koga at Kagome's side, while he got exiled to walk beside Sesshomaru in the back. Kagome smiled and looked at her friend whose belly was now showing more and more, almost as much as Shiori. Kagome's expression started out as a smile but descended into a frown as she spaced out looking at the belly that safely held another innocent life, 'I won't let what happened to Shiori and her baby happen to Rin and her-.'

"Kagome?"

The mention of her name cut off her thoughts, Rin smiled looking at her friend and waiting for a response. The name had jerked Kagome out of her distant thoughts and her attention back on her younger friend "Oh, um sorry. I-I just spaced out a bit. I'm such a ditz."

Rin smiled and let a giggle leave her mouth as she looked at her friend "What is a ditz?" Kagome laughed as well reminding herself that she needed to kick this bad habit of using future words and phrases that no one understood but her, "A Ditz, is a word from my era. It means I have too much on my mind and can't focus." Rin nodded and smiled as she understood "I like your funny words, like Ditz." The wolf priestess smiled as she sighed and looked up at the sky it was dusk and the sun would soon sleep for the night "When I use words like that it reminds me where I'm from, it keeps my old home close to my heart." Noticing her friend's somber mood Rin nodded and smiled sadly "Yes, I know what you mean. I remember my life back in the village with my family, those happy days so long ago. I hold those memories close. But if I had to choose to live in that village with my family or live the life I have now… I would pick this life. Even though Sesshomaru and I haven't been agreeing on a lot."

"Like this trip?"

Rin's face formed a pout as she glared daggers ahead on the path "Yes, Always acting like I'll break or something. I'm pregnant. Not glass!"

"It is my duty to protect my Mate and my heir," Sesshomaru said with little emotion.

"I agree with Lord Fancy Pants over here."

"Koga."

"Kagome, you have to understand his side of it. Don't just side with Rin, cuz she's a girl."

"Koga it's none of our business stay out of it," Kagome scolded.

With that the group once again fell into silence the women were at odds with their men both for their own personal reasons. Koga was wanting a family and believed he had nothing to fear if his Mate were pregnant. Kagome told him it was stupid to even consider children at this point, with the constant threat of Naraku. Koga's argument was there will likely never be peace and if they wait for it, they will be waiting forever. His argument also included how Shiori and Rin were pregnant and despite the risks they were having children, Kagome fought saying it was her body and her right. The two had been fighting on and off for a couple of days, Kagome would lie if she said she didn't want children at this moment too… but the time wasn't right, but instincts were driving their parenting drive into overdrive. Kagome just had a better control of them than Koga.

Rin's matter with Sesshomaru was more on hating how much he was overprotective and caring lately. She couldn't lie and say she doesn't understand, but she has always been in danger. Now is no different the only difference is their is a child, but she wouldn't be any safer locked away in a tower than she would being by her Mate and traveling in the open. One thing she learned was enjoy every day like it was your last, dying twice she knew that lesson better than anyone. Another lesson was what Naraku wants…

Naraku's going to get.

The group walked to a small clearing and they set up camp with the sun down it would be unwise to travel through the woods at night. Everyone did their part to quickly set up camp, they would be returning to traveling as daybreak. Kagome went to gather wood with Rin's help they also managed to find several close by wild and safe mushrooms to eat, as well as a few berries too. Koga took his sword and stated he was going to find some meat, he came back shortly with three rabbits. Sesshomaru took a little longer with his given duty, he looked for any possible threats and destroyed them. This included a close by snake demon and a few ogre demons looking for a late night meal. After setting up a fire, Rin went to cooking the rabbit that Koga had caught and the mushroom and berries she had found. Sesshomaru sat against a tree trunk one leg stretched out and the other pointed, he closed his eyes feeling relaxed.

This reminded him of how he and Rin had traveled in the past with Jaken and Ah Un. He opened his eyes when he heard grass beside him crunch under someone's feet, Rin kneeled beside him handing him some raw rabbit meat. He looked up at her and shook his head "You need to eat more than I." A pout grew on her face at his rejection "I eat enough to fill myself. What I really need is for you to eat, you want to protect me right? How can you do that if you don't eat?" The series of questions made him narrow his eyes and raise his left brow "You doubt my strength to protect you?"

"I do if you don't eat."

Sesshomaru refused to let the growl his inner beast was creating to leave his throat as he accepted the meat and ate it in haste. Not long after eating he closed his eyes again, Rin left after he ate the meat and went to cook her own meat and have some berries and mushrooms. After eating she rejoined him and asked if he would escort her to a place to bathe. He of course didn't deny his Mate her request to cleanse herself, he escorted her to a small spring and watched as she scooped up some water to drink before disrobing and entering the water. She dove underwater and came back up to see her Mate sitting against a tree looking uninterested. A frown formed on her face as she summoned up her courage to speak "Um… Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Won't you join me?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't require a bath at the moment."

She casted a glare in his direction and mumbled "Fine. Smell then." She sighed and looked down at her belly 'Doesn't he like me anymore? Is it because I'm fat?' Rin submerged again and came up to see her Mate gone, fear struck her as tears wanted to fall 'I hate how sensitive I've become. I thought pregnancy would be fun… but it's not. I'm moody and such a bother.' She sunk back in the water and held her breath under the cool liquid as she hoped it would absorb all her emotions and take them away. After coming up for air she felt something behind her and as fear spiked in her she noticed the clawed hands that were on her belly belonged to one man. A smile grew on her face feeling a strong pair of arms pull her close and lips by her ear whispered "I Sesshomaru do not smell." A giggle left her sweet mouth and a smirk grew on his firm lips the two both knew one thing, the love they had was still there. Rin and Sesshomaru rejoined the campsite holding hands as all between them had seemed to be forgiven.

Kagome and Koga were fast asleep cuddled up against one another, it seemed they two were made up. A smile remained on Rin's face as she too cuddled up against her Mate and closed her eyes, 'Tomorrow is going to be a good day. A fresh start, our fighting behind us and a new peace between each other.

Sango laid asleep, she had been struggling for hours to awake. She was awake in her mind, but her eyes were refusing to open and her body refused to move based on her will. Her ruby red eyes finally fluttered open, they made quick work to scan her surroundings. She noticed that she wasn't alone in the room, Naraku in the room as well. He had his back to her but she could tell it was him, their sons didn't have his wavy hair. She attempted to move to sit up and ask him what had happened and why he was here, but she found her body had no energy. At most she could move her arms and neck but that was about it, she wondered why she would be so drained of energy.

'I slept for a while so shouldn't I be full of energy.'

Naraku turned around and Sango's scarlet orbs locked onto what was in his arms, a bundle wrapped in black silk. He looked over at Sango with a smile on his face as he moved the bundle in his arms to the left and then the right in a soft rocking motion, Sango's mind clicked 'The devil child that was within me has been removed. I'm free.' She heard a grunt and her head jerked to a corner in the room where Goru sat cloth was wrapped on his right forearm, Sou had just finished washing a deep cut on his leg which caused him to grunt from pain no doubt. Nori had no shirt and there was an arrow in his shoulder and a trail of blood dripping down his chest with a cut from some sort of blade on his side. Sou had a blue light surrounding his hand and Sango paid no more attention to them and focused back on Naraku and the devil within his arms.

'It must have been an attack, from what though?'

" N-Naraku?" He held a smirk this one was different from any she had seen it didn't seem sinister, but something else. Before she could think too much about it he sat beside her on the bed and spoke with a calm peaceful voice that she only thought Rankasuka possessed "She is beautiful." He moved and lowered his arms to show her the little baby in the bundle. Sango felt her heart flutter as she looked at the being that she had once carried within her. The child was pale as the moon with ruby eyes that matched the rest of Sango's family and dark midnight hair.

Naraku handed the child to Sango, surprised Sango accepted the child and looked at the child in her arms. The child stared up at its mother a smile grew on the child's face as she let out a cooing sound. Seeing her child smile and cooe something in Sango seemed to come alive as tears welled in her eyes and poured down her cheek, 'She's not evil. She's not a monster either. She's so…'

Kohaku opened the door and fell on the ground in a heap, causing all in the room to pay him attention. Sango looked over at him and gasped "Kohaku!" Her mind raced with questions 'He's Alive? He was here? What happened?!' Sou jumped up from tending to Nori and he then tended to Kohaku's injuries, his hand once again summoned blue energy into his palm and began to work on his wounds.

"Sango."

Naraku looked at his Mate and explained "The palace was under attack, and you collapsed. When you were brought here you went into labor, Sou thinks the attack caused you enough stress to have you go in labor. You went into labor but refused to wake up it seemed one of them had attacked you with something to cause you paralysis."

"But Kohaku?"

"He has been here for some time you simply haven't crossed paths with him in your stay here."

"I see."

She looked down at the baby she held she moved her finger under her baby's hand, her daughter wrapped her hand around her mother's finger and made soft cooing sounds. Sango hated to admit it, but she loved this child. Sango felt the warm feeling in her heart, she had thought that when she had the child that she would have feel happiness and would look for a way to escape, or to try and kill it and the rest of her 'Family.' But just the opposite, she loved the child and didn't want to go anywhere. It may seem messed up but right now she felt at home, she had a beautiful happy baby. Her brother was alive and here, her sons had protected her and her Mate seemed just as happy as her with the birth of their daughter.

Sango felt confusion grab hold of her 'What happened to me? Why do I feel at ease here? Wasn't this what I was waiting for?'

Kagome had led her group of four to the well that had started it all before the sun set on the third day.

Sesshomaru carried Rin bridal style after she had mentioned her feet hurting, he set her down on her feet as they both stared at the well. They had both the heard stories about the magical well and it appeared as if it were any other ordinary dried up well. It had vines, some moss and the wood seemed to be rotting and splintering from the damaging wind, and rain it often received. Kagome smiled and walked up to the well and stared at it "It's had a lot of wear and tear it seems. I guess the villagers haven't been taking care of it." She bit her index finger and her thumb drawing a dot of blood from each, she then walked over to Rin and smiled "I'm going to put some of my blood on you, so you will be able to travel through the well. This way I can trick the well in thinking you are me."

She put some of her blood on Rin's cheeks and on her forehead and then utter a short spell, she next copied the process with Sesshomaru and then with her own Mate before turning back to the well. Kagome didn't miss the look Sesshomaru gave her, it was one full of anger. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of her blood on him. If she had not explained and was not Rin's friend nor his ally she would of died, no one puts their blood on him. He mentally sighed to himself, he had become such a sentimental person these last few years. All credit went solely towards his Mate. Rin looked at Kagome and smiled "So I just jump in?"

Kagome nodded with a smile and then saw Sesshomaru walk towards the well "I shall go first." Rin pouted and sighed "But I asked because I wanted to be the first to go to the other side." Sesshomaru looked at his Mate and spoke again "I believe this is a first for Kagome, it would be better to test it on I rather than you." Rin looked at him hurt in her eyes "But if you get hurt-"

"Rin, trust Sesshomaru and trust me."

"Okay Kagome."

The Lady of the West watched her Mate approach the well he looked down the well with little emotion if any on his face. He stepped on the edge of the well and then he took a careless step into the well and fell down into its he jumped down the well, Rin ran to the edge of the well and looked down to see if her Mate had crossed over to the other side. The well was empty 'It worked.' A smile grew on her face as she thought of the new adventure they would share together, she copied him and jumped down the well. Koga walked over to the well and stepped on the edge as well he turned around and extended his hand to his Mate who smelt of fear and unsureness. She stood there staring not at him or his hand but at the well with a worried look on her face, Koga looked at her confused by her emotions. He put his arm down and stared at her 'Shouldn't she be happy or excited or something?'

"Kagome what is wrong?"

She sighed and looked up at her Mate "I'm afraid." He chuckled and Kagome's head jerked from the well to her Mate, surprise now coated her face "Koga?" He smiled and shook his head while he finished his chuckling "It's just you are afraid now? You became a demon and have led our packs for several years. You have challenged the elders and several males that hold high ranking in the clan. You fought Naraku once and lived. You have done things most people wouldn't dare, but now you are scared. Kagome sighed and smiled at her Mate, he always knew how to make her feel silly and cheer her up when she was in a funk. She walked closer to him so she was just a few inches from the well's edge as she looked up at him, her violet irises locking onto his own ocean blue ones as she confessed her fears "It's just… I haven't talked to my family in about four years. What if they are angry and don't forgive me for leaving the way I did. I mean I just left without any reason. I must have caused them a lot of worry and stress, I had no right to do that. Not to mention I broke my promise to mom that I would always come back. What if they-"

He smiled and grabbed both of her hands with his own, bringing them to his lips before he bent down and kissed each of them "How could you think that? They are your family, and if they are anything like you they are kind and understanding. They will love you and be happy that you are visiting, they will understand more after you explain why you did what you did."

She smiled and felt him pull her towards him, his arms surrounded her as he copied the cool Lord of the West and simply walked over the opening of the well, causing them both to be enveloped in the well's darkness before warm blue spiritual and dark purple demon aura swirled around them. When they came out to the other side Koga jumped out of the well and stood on the wooden floor of the well house. Kagome couldn't believe that was back, that she was 'Home.' Koga smirked when he saw Rin and Sesshomaru standing in a corner of the well house it seemed they had been waiting on the wolf couple.

Kagome didn't fail to notice Rin was covering her nose with her hand with a look of disgust on her face at the same time. Kagome's eyes rushed to check Sesshomaru's face only to find that he had remained emotionless other than his lips were in a finer line than normal. She wondered why they were acting like this then her mind flashed back to Inuyasha's first time and how he constantly complained about the way her era smelt, she wondered why she wasn't smelling it. Only then did she realize that she was still holding her breath, she smiled and let out the air she had been holding in. As the feudal era air left her lungs and the air in this world replaced it within her lungs. She found out why Rin had covered her nose and why Sesshomaru looked less than pleased by her era's scent, Kagome's hands quickly went to try and shield her nose from her home era's scent.

It smelt of dried blood, gunpowder, smog, death and many other terrible smells that burned their sensitive noses. She looked at her Mate, Koga and summoned up all her courage 'Something's not right.' She walked over the well doors and slowly slid the old squeaky doors opened only to reveal an unthinkable scene. Her home that was once full of life and joy, was lifeless and dull. Their old shrine where her grandfather had spent most of his day cleaning and giving small tours to the few guests they would sometimes have, now was crumbling. Half of the shrine building was destroyed leaving a big pile of the materials that had been used to build the shrine, like would, shingles, glass and many others. Her eyes darted over to the house where she grew up only to see the right corner of the first story where the kitchen used to be was gone, then the top right of the second story where her room used to be was entirely gone. Tears began to form in her eyes her home was destroyed, and if her home was destroyed then where was her family?

Kagome's knees buckled under her and she fell to her knees, tears rolled down her cheeks as her head tilted back to look up at the sky. The sky was a dark dingy grey and had no rays of sunlight, Kagome felt hopeful 'Maybe there was an earthquake or something like that. I bet they are staying somewhere else, well guess we can leave and look for them.' With reason in her mind Kagome pushed herself up and ignored the questioning voices of her Mate and Rin. She walked over to the edge of her shrine to walk down the stairs she had descended well over a thousand times before. When she made it to the edge of the stairs she stopped and stared. They were destroyed, and these were the only stairs down the hill. There were huge chunks missing it looked like someone had rolled boulders down the them, breaking and chipping them to where they looked like old ruins 'Doesn't look safe to use them. We would have to use our demonic powers to jump that eight stair gap and if we do that we will cause too much attention to ourselves.'

"K-Kago...Kagome?"

She looked away from the stairs to the city below to see how busy it was and how careful they would have to be to not draw too much attention. Her body frozen in shock and disbelief as her mind informed her they wouldn't have to worry about drawing any attention. Everything below looked just as bad if not worse than her house and shrine. Two words filled her mind 'Mass Destruction.' Her city of Tokyo looked lifeless, it was as if death and war had laid claim all over the city "What happened?" Sesshomaru looked at the city it was different than any city he had seen before, but the sights of ruins before him confirmed what he first thought when he smelt the air.

"You live in a time of war."

She knew it was a question or meant to be one if it were from anyone else, but when coming from him it was more like a fact or statement. One that wasn't true, her era did have their problems and some wars but never in her home country. The wars were mostly in the middle east or around that region, not in her beautiful Japan. Kagome shook her head with tears in her eyes "No, I lived in a peaceful land."

"You were away for four years, Mate. Perhaps war came in that time." Koga said with sadness in his voice, she had told him many stories of her family and her home. It sounded magical to him, but now it's hard to imagine that Kagome could ever come from a place so dark and broken. She sighed and wiped her remaining tears "Maybe we did something that caused this?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and spoke in an emotionless and dull voice "You believe we are responsible?" She nodded answering his question and tried to explain her reasoning better "Yes, maybe we did something that caused my home to change. We call it the butterfly effect in my era, it means if you do something in the past something bad could happen in the future if you're not careful."

"How do you know what to do and what not to do?"

Kagome thought of how to answer Rin's question but couldn't think of a logical answer and so she gave her friend the only answer she could "Only fate knows what the future will hold."

Rin walked over to her friend and gave her a much needed hug, Kagome felt grateful for her friend's kindness and closed her eyes returning Rin's hug. Sesshomaru looked at her Mate and gave the wolf a look that made Koga walk over to his Mate and put a hand on her shoulder and ask "What is our next move?" Kagome thought about the question and turned to look behind her and when she did she saw her house and ran towards it "I got to get a better look."

She ran to huge opening on the first floor and made her way through the rubble and ruins to the stairs, she felt little joy as she climbed the stairs. She remembered how often she was tired her house's stairs, the stairs to the shrine and to her room annoyed her climbing both every day but they also kept her in shape, she wondered if it wasn't for that and her old P.E classes then she probably wouldn't have legs that could walk for miles and miles in the feudal era. She looked behind her to see the other three simply followed behind her by walking in at a normal pace, rather than running with her.

Koga's had stood and watched his Mate as she dug around in the rubble of her old house to get to the the stairs, she climbed to the top and stood on a little spot of floor that was about five feet by three it was the only spot on second floor was left from whatever had caused all this damage. She stared at all the destruction buildings that were still standing where up in flames, while many other buildings were just like hers, crumbling and in ruins, the streets were destroyed and all green life like grass and trees were brown and dead. There were no signs of life other than the distant explosions she saw near Mount Fuji and the area around the mountain's base. She took in a deep breath and her eyes narrowed as she looked in the distance, she turned and quickly ran down stairs. On her way down some rubble fell and she had to dig her way through the fallen debris that had blocked most of the hallway, she hissed when she cut her hands on a pieces of sharp stone and wood. She walked on a stairs and heard something she hadn't heard before…

Hollowness.

She bent down and found a part of the stair that she could move, when she did she realized it was like a secret door she opened it and stared at the darkness inside. She remembered how she used to play hide and seek in it when she was little, but then her mother sealed it, because it was dangerous and having it on the stairs and offered many problems. If someone had been in the hidden room and then someone was on the stairs when the person in the hidden room opened the door then the person on the stairs could be harmed. Kagome found herself ripped from looking into the darkness of the secret cellar, she looked up seeing Koga. Koga had hold of her arm and he had a glare pointed at her "Come on Kagome, try and be more careful. The rest of the second floor just came crashing down and it almost took you with it."

Kagome glared up at him "My family might have been taking shelter in that hidden space." Koga understood her anger and shook his head "If they would have I'm sure as soon as they saw light they would have yelled or said hey or something to let you know they were there. Is there any other place they ma-." Koga stopped talking when he noticed his Mate was gone he looked to his right to see her running towards a small building near the well house, he looked at the Lord and Lady of the West who were just standing there and staring. Like him they were unsure what to do or if they should stop her or not, their mission was to get medical help. But with Kagome being the only one who knows where and how to get it, they would need her. But the Lady of the East didn't seem like she was ready to complete the mission anytime soon, so the three demons just stood and waited.

Letting her feet use their demon speed Kagome sprinted to the storage house when she approached it she noticed the door was barely hanging on the henges. There was dust and dirt every where and many of the 'Precious' items that called her shrine home were no longer on the shelves. Many of the breakables could be found in pieces on the ground while other shelves were barely hanging on along with the few items that managed to stay on the shelf with little to no damage to them. Entering the storage house she looked at the ground and stepped carefully she wore no shoes anymore, living with the wolves she learned she didn't need shoes. She felt much more happy without them, and felt more at peace when she could feel the earth beneath her. Her feet have naturally toughened up, but not enough to where she could walk comfortably on glass and splinters and be fine with it. She looked around the room and saw the three selves still perfectly nailed to the wall, each of the shelves were covered in sutras and held charms that her grandfather had told her warded off demons. She reached out her hand and touched the sutra 'Gramps.'

Koga was standing at the door way "Mate, don't!"

She grabbed the top shelf and pulled when she did she saw it too opened 'Another cellar?' She opened it more and revealed some a few stairs in the darkness, that probably led to an underground cellar. She squinted her eyes to try and see better as she ignored her worried Mate's words. Before she could comprehend what happened next she stared dumbfounded with paper on her forehead, she crossed her eyes to look at her forehead and next she heard in a very hoarse voice "Demon…" a cough echoed and then a wease followed as the speaker finished "B-Be gone!"

Stunned Kagome didn't move as a woman in a in a black long sleeve shirt and a long tan came out with a baseball bat, Kagome noticed the women's clothing was tattered, covered in dust and dirt and had several small blood stains. The woman had several wrinkles on her angered face as she raised the bat back and then let it go swinging at the wolf demoness, before the bat connected with Kagome's head, Koga grabbed his Mate and jumped back setting her on her own feet just outside the doorway of the storage house. Koga turned towards the older looking woman who looked about fifty with brown and grey hair down to her shoulders, she was just a mortal. Anger grew in Koga a mortal tried to severely harm his Mate.

"How dare you try to harm My Kagome! I'll make you pay you worthless wench!"

"K-Kagome?" The tired old woman's voice registered in Kagome's ears, she jumped up back into the storage house not paying any mind to the glass on the ground. She stood in front of her Mate blocking his attack with a counter attack of her own, she stared up at him with tears in her eyes "Don't!" Koga stood there speechless and wide eyed from his Mate. She slowly raised her hands in surrender as she turned around and faced the woman who had dropped the bath. The woman had matted brown and grey hair to her shoulders, her wrinkled, light scarred and sunken in face was stained with soot and dirt. While her clothes that once fit her clung to her skinny, pale, dirt covered and malnourished body. The warm eyes of the woman made Kagome's heart stop as she stared at her and formed a word she hadn't used in years "Mom?" The woman's brown eyes watered as she blinked in disbelief at hearing a voice she had longed to hear for many years "K-Kagome?!"

An old man who had shouted in a hoarse and raspy voice used a long stick to lean on as he struggled to climb the few stairs to where mother and daughter looked at eachother for the first time in years. Kagome stared at he old man who struggled to stand as he had labored breathing, he was just as skinny and malnourished as the woman. He wore an old priest outfit it clung loosely to him, his clothes had many tears and patches to repair the holes made, the shirt that was once white was now a mix of brown and grey. The old man smiled with tears creating muddy lines down his dirt covered face, his lips curved in a open mouth toothless smile as she stared at the girl before him. She was no girl, but a young and grown woman.

Her hair was no longer a raven black that was always free and normally rested on her back. It was now a coal black with beautiful scarlet red stripes that reminded him of a summer rose, accompanied with stripes of dazzling electric blue and tied up in a high ponytail going to her midback. Her skin once pale was now a healthy peachy tan from long hours in the sun. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now a pair stunning violets. She had once been shorter than her mother and now she was a few inches taller, she had strange red markings. Her markings were a pair of single red stripes on each cheek and a circle on her forehead with a stripe pointing down between her eyes.

She wore snow white leg warmers that reached up to her knees and had red strings to tighten them, she had a white priestess shirt with a short mid thigh length red skirt. Covering her shoulders and back was a night black fur pelt that acted like a cape, a red obi was tied around her waist hiding where her shirt and skirt met. In her obi there was a beautiful sword nestled in his sheath, over her right shoulder she wore her archery bow and quiver holding around fifty excellently hand crafted arrows. The demon before them smiled and when she did they both saw her small fangs "Gramps."

Tears pricked in her eyes as she opened her arms and hugged her mother and gramps in one big loving bear hug. They stood there stiff at first unsure if they should hug back, they were both weary it could be a trick. However both family members returned Kagome's hug, tears ran down all of their cheeks

'Their scent makes me sick...'

Kagome slowly pulled away from her grandfather and mother, they looked like they had endured this destruction. But they appear to have survived through whatever happened here, however it seems they have suffered a great deal as well. Her nose scrunched up in displeasure at their scent entering her nose, she felt guilt when she looked at them. They only looked at her with love in their eyes while she scrunched her nose in disgust.

'They smell like...'

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over her left shoulder and saw her Mate. She had nearly forgotten he was here but remembering that he, her two friends were here gave her much needed comfort as she finished her thought.

'They smell like, Death.'

Kagome's mother looked at the group and trusting her daughter she began to walk back down the stairs "Quickly come in, we can't draw any attention." Not hesitating Kagome nodded and turned towards Rin and Sesshomaru "Hurry you two." She turned around and slowly made her way down the stairs helping her grandfather down each step, Koga, Rin and Sesshomaru followed shortly after. He made sure to close the hidden door of shelves, and darkness surrounded all of them for a few short minutes before light appeared. Kagome and all her friends had stopped on the stairs as their eyes soon adjusted to the one light glowing in all the dark. Kagome's mom smiled setting the lantern on a small table in the middle of the cellar "Please do watch your step, the last step is a bit tricky." The group made it safely past the 'Tricky' step, Rin had to admit it was narrower than the rest. But all together not that tricky.

Kagome helped her grandfather over to one of the chairs at the table, she then proceeded to help him sit. After that she turned her attention over to her mother who smiled looking at Rin "Are you expecting dear?" Unsure what to do Rin simply nodded, which caused Kagome's mother to smile a smile that mother's only had. A smile of warmth and love of a child, "Please have my seat." Rin shook her head she wasn't sure if she should trust this human or not, Kagome trusted this human and claimed it was her mother but still. Sesshomaru looked at his Mate and spoke in a stoic voice "You need your rest." She turned and pointed a glare at her Mate "Then come help me." He knew she needed no help in sitting, she simply didn't want to be away from his side. He had to admit he felt the same. In an unfamiliar place he wished to remain by her side. Kagome stood beside her grandfather and looked down at him with a kind smile. Koga stood not far from her, he was standing in silent guard to protect her if she needs it.

"Mom are you and Gramps really okay?"

"Yes, you don't need to worry we are safe in here. You are the only ones to even check the storage house. Besides we have what we need in here." Kagome looked around and noticed other than the two chairs and table in the middle of the room, there were two cots in the corner for sleeping but that was it. There was a corner with a bucket that made the room smell. In the opposite corner there was a pile of cans and bottles of water. It looked more like a prison rather than a safe place.

"What happen to the city and to our home, just what is going on around here?" Her mom lost her smile as she walked over to the corner and got a bottle of water she picked one up and decided on how to answer her daughter's question "There was a man, he was a very famous and respectable ceo. I remember it was a friday and gramps and I were watching the talk show that he was going to reveal his latest achievement in his company. But he revealed something that changed the world… He-"

Gramps cut off Kagome's mother and finished the story quickly "He was a demon in disguise."

Kagome was surprised by what she had heard, as far as she knew there were no demons in the era she was born in "What really?" Her mother nodded and before she could speak, the old man spoke again "Many people were horrified at learning about demons living among us. We however convinced a few of our friends and neighbors that demons were not all bad, we told them about how we knew a friend of your's that was a demon. We told them that he was moody, rude and stupid, but he was still kind an-" A tickle in his throat wouldn't let Gramps continue, he brought the bottle of water to his lips and drank it slowly.

Kagome's mother smiled and took a deep breath knowing she would finish the story "Sadly many were upset and angered and many would have protests outside of demon companies, houses and even schools where demon children attended. Some places became human only places and with all our separations it's no surprise the soon demons and humans became violent with each other. The news every morning and night would show crimes like murder and rape that both demons and humans committed against one another. About a month or two there were large mass killings of demon children and human children in schools and this triggered enough hate on both sides to plunge Japan into a civil war between humans and demons."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing this place was worse than the feudal era, she remembered how Kagome spoke of her era knowing peace and harmony among their people. Feeling fear and homesickness bubble within her she looked over at her right to see Sesshomaru standing there, she timidly reached out and grabbed his hand. She soon felt his fingers curl around hers as if knowing how she felt, she looked up at him with a worried smile on her beautiful lips. Sesshomaru ensured his Mate that he was here and she would be safe with him, she nodded as if understanding his silent promise.

Kagome's mother looked at her daughter and smiled happy that her daughter wasn't home when their home was attacked by angry demons, who believed their shrine keepers were an active priest and priestess "Kagome, where have you been?" Feeling guilt nearly drown her she sighed and began to tell them of what had happened, she tried to keep it short and simple for them.

"Well we were hunting small demons here and there when he stumbled upon a injured Sesshomaru and his young ward Rin. We took care of him since he was a friend and Inuyasha's older half brother, his ward Rin was just a small human girl and he had hid her in his fur. When they were back to being healthy Rin was a demon and we had all thought it was crazy and impossible. But a not long after accepting it something happened to me and my friends. Kikyo's spirit visited us in our dreams. I saw her and dad… But in our dreams we all found out that we have demon blood within us though it was almost non existent anymore. But Kikyo activated it like a switch and when we woke up we were all demons and not only that we had had new duties that tore us apart."

"Wait what friends of yours? And where Inuyasha?"

"Um well I told you about Sango the demon slayer before and Miroku the monk, and you all met Inuyasha. But they were all turned into demons too. Inuyasha is now a full Inu Yokai and rules over what was once his mother's lands, known as the Central Kingdom. Sango became a celestial being and the ruler of the celestial beings in North. Miroku was changed into a dragon demon and he rules the lands in the South with his wife Shiori who right now is very ill and that's why we came here. We needed medicine for her."

"Okay that tells us about them but what about you? Are you ruling with Inuyasha?"

Koga seemed to stiffen uncomfortably at hearing how her mother knew Inuyasha and assumed that his Kagome would enjoy and choose to rule beside the dog. He knew that Kagome had loved Inuyasha and if she had chosen to rule with Inuyasha then he wouldn't have became her Mate. Kagome smiled apologetically at her Mate "No, Mother. I am a wolf demon and a priestess, so I rule the East and over all the wolf clans with my Mate. Mom this is Koga, he is my Mate." The older woman looked at the man who was very tan with bright blue eyes. He looked similar to her daughter, with a high ponytail and he wore pelts of fur and had a tail. She smiled and bowed her head in greeting, he was surprised and returned her greeting with a nod and did the same thing when the old man greeting him with a bow. Rin smiled and bowed her head and introduced herself "I'm Rin and my Mate Sesshomaru and I rule the West."

Gramps sighed and shook his head "I can't believe we are descendants of wolves, it should have been documented. I can't believe that it's in none of our shrines history books." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her grandfather worrying about something so small when the world was in a civil war of species, "It was left out gramps. So where is Souta? Don't tell me he joined the war to be a hero?" He looked saddened at the mention of his grandson's name "Kagome."

Please stay tune, I'm afraid I'm add a few more Chapters but they are worth it trust me.


	38. War Zone Surprises

Kagome's mother smiled softly and shook her head with a sigh "He didn't join the soldiers." Kagome smiled at hearing her brother wasn't a soldier and fighting on the front lines, she could remember her brother talking about how envious he was that she got to go had have adventures and fight evil. She understood he was just a grade schooler and to a child her tales of battle and of the feudal era must sound like a cool fairy tale. She would sometimes find her brother in his room with action figures and would be playing out the stories she had shared with him. Kagome's mother smiled and looked walked over grabbing a can of beans and a spoon then handed it to her father in law "About two years ago was the last time we saw Souta. We fear he is dead…"

After hearing the news about her younger brother, Kagome's face froze in shock "What happened?"

Her mother looked at her with sad eyes and spoke, she knew she had to tell Kagome. Gramps normally never referred or spoke about Souta anymore. They had lost Kagome on the other side of the well and with no idea if or when she would be back. The two years without her in their home, was hard on all of them. At first they thought she was just preoccupied and was late her grandfather busied himself every morning making fake illnesses to excuse her from her schooling here. Her friends often dropped notes and anything at home tests the teachers would give them, he often asked about her and her health. Gramps would lie through his teeth saying she would be out of whatever health place he said she was at soon and back to school too. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years, after two months gramps had stopped calling the school with fake illnesses and simply said that she needed to drop out due to her health.

After three more months he and Kagome's mother understood that she wouldn't be coming back and told Souta the sad news as well. He began to isolate himself in his room and was on the computer always researching about the feudal era and for anyway he could get his sister back. He even packed his own back bag and tried jumping into the well, only to end up going nowhere and crying his eyes out at the bottom of the well. Gramps had seen his grandson's interest and started teaching him how to be a priest. He was fearful that a demon would come take his grandson, just as the demon known as mistress centipede had taken his granddaughter and intertwined her fate in the feudal era. However her protective measures were in vain in the end, fate had also stolen his grandson.

"Kagome. The last we saw Souta he left the house and was on his way to school," Kagome listened as her mother explained and felt fear and sadness grow within her. She bit her lip and cursed fate and the deja vu she had hearing her brother also disappeared on his way to school. She remembered when she was fifteen and on her way to school before she went to help her brother find their cat in the old well house. A few minutes after that she was taken from her home into the feudal era by an evil demon, she looked at her mother and questioned "Did he get kidnapped?!"

"His teachers said he had made it to school and stayed for all his classes, they had let class out and his american friend Cody and him left the school grounds together. We spoke to Cody and he said he and Souta had walked their normal route and split on the main street to go their separate ways home. That was the last anyone saw him."

"That's it? Could he have been-"

Before she could speak anymore her mother cut her off and spoke more "The two years you were gone, he was very devoted in researching about similar places like our well that would allow people to go into the past. He would also research a lot on the feudal era and it's demons, it was almost becoming unhealthy. After you left Souta stopped socializing with pretty much everyone unless he was at school or eating at home. He would also often check the well house and your room to see if there were any clues you had left behind or to see if you were back. The day we reported him missing we went into his room and found his school supplies had been taken from his book bag and dumped on the floor and his favorite pajamas, some other clothes and much of his research was gone too."

"Did he run away?"

"We don't know, someone could of done that just to make it look like it he had been rather than if he were actually kidnapped. But then again he might of we don't know. We begged the cops to keep searching for him, but not long after he went missing the killings between demons and humans increased so much that the police had to place all their focuses on trying to prevent civilian deaths. Soon the police along with hospitals were all but destroyed as the violence continued until it became a full out war."

The female wolf demon looked at her mortal mother and tried to help unravel the mystery of her younger brother's disappearance. Kagome thought of something and quickly spoke it hoping to spark a memory that gramps or her mother may have all but forgotten, "Was he being picked on or anything? You said he was acting almost obsessive with researching and hardly socialized." The hope Kagome had in her reasoning vanished when her mother shook her head "No. But he was tormented by night terrors for nearly a year and a half before he disappeared. He almost never got more than an hour or two of sleep each night. I would also wake up from hearing his crying, I would go and try to comfort him. But he would then panic saying the may with blood red eyes was going to get me and if I stayed in his room too long the man with the spider mark would kill me, gramps and you."

"How did the Naraku get to him?!"

"Souta said the man would be in his dreams every night tormenting him or would come out of the well and speak to him. However that's impossible gramps would have sensed something and I would have heard if someone was in Souta's room. I became a very light sleeper after you disappeared," Kagome's guilt doubled as she thought of how she had stole and said goodbye to her mother when she had been asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the mention of Naraku's name, he and Rin were having their own private background conversation about how they would need start preparing for birth within the month. But Naraku's name had stopped their conversation and now both were paying deep attention into Kagome and her mother's discussion as was Koga. Sesshomaru looked at the elderly mortal woman with a heartless and uncaring stare that made her nearly shake with fright at his appearance. Kagome's mother noted how he powerful and scary he looked, she questioned her daughter uncertain of this demon "Um… Kagome."

"Woman are you certain your son spoke of about a man with a spider mark."

She nodded he spoke a statement as if it were a question and he worded it so formally "A sure you can trust this frightening man?" Rin smiled and got between both Sesshomaru and Rin she smiled and put her hands over his chest giggled "Oh he isn't scary. He is just… hard to understand until you get to know him, and sometimes even after that depending on a person. Besides you like Inuyasha, you should be able to trust his older brother too." Kagome's mother looked at the demon Lord with an untrusting look. Koga pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and smirked as pointing his thumb at his fellow male demon, Sesshomaru, "I hate to end this reunion of my Mate's family. But we got to get going."

"Koga! I haven't seen my family in four long years!"

"Kagome we are in the middle of two wars right now, we don't have time for chit chat."

Sesshomaru was surprised a bit by how the wolf demon showed little fear to his Mate and had actually tried dominating her in front of her family. Most the time the wolf had tried not to anger his Mate that is if he could help it, but right now he wasn't trying to avoid angering her. Nor was he trying to purposely angering her, he was using logic. Kagome casted a heated glare at her Mate, Sesshomaru spoke the silence making everyone in the room pay him attention "Staying in this era longer than needed brings danger to the group. I will not have my Mate be put in danger in her vulnerable state." Koga grinned a mocking smirk that showed his long fangs as he walked over and patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder. It was a friendly action that Sesshomaru seemed to be tolerating, if anyone other than an ally tried that no doubt they would be dead and ripped apart on the ground in less than three seconds. Koga chuckled and teased the Western Lord, "Oh are you a worried daddy?"

This caused Rin to giggle and she stopped when she saw the annoyed look on her Mate's normally stoic face. She knew she had been lucky to come to his era at all, it would be best not to irritate her Mate more. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze away from him Mate and back to his ally, the Lord of the East and Chief of the wolves. What he said surprised everyone but his Mate "Hn, you shall be worse than I, wolf." The emotionless Lord had replied with a teasing remark.

"He is right."

"That Dog couldn't be more wrong."

Kagome looked at her Mate with an arched brown and put her hands on her shoulders "Koga you nearly kill someone if they act weird around me or if they are rude to me in anyway. I can't even imagine how you will react when I'm pregnant." He made a shocked face started to stutter before pointing to Sesshomaru "The dog Lord does it too! He ain't so perfect!" Sesshomaru found this amusing and let a smirk lift the edges of his lips into a slight curve that only Rin seemed to notice. Sesshomaru decided to inform Kagome and Koga about what he would do if one acted 'weird,' or rude to his Mate, "I would do worse."

"Oh I nearly forgot mom, gramps I need you to seal the well with um…" She stuck her hand into the pocket of her sleeve and handed about six slips of sutras to her mom "With these. Then destroy the well anyway you can, that is after we leave this era." Kagome's mother had tears within her eyes they were so close to falling and running down her cheeks "If we do that… You won't ever be able to come back." Taking in a deep breath Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother and pulled her close "I'm sorry mom. But it's the only way I can keep you and gramps and everyone here safe from Naraku." through it we can't change this place anymore."

She felt her heart sink at her daughter's words. Tears fell from her eyes and down her dirt covered cheeks, daughter wasn't going to ever come back and odds are about the same for Souta. That would mean her and gramps wouldn't ever see them again and this would be it. Mother Higurashi sighed and thought about her deceased husband and deceased grams, "I believe in you. I trust that you are choosing the path that you believe is right and as your mother I must believe in you." Kagome smiled closed her eyes enjoying the hug her and her mother were sharing "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too... Now you better get going." When Kagome pulled away from her mother ending the hug she couldn't help but notice the tears her mother couldn't stop. Guilt filled Kagome again, her family here was suffering because of her. They had lost her and now they had lost Souta, to Naraku by the sounds of it. Turning around she walked over and bent down to give her grandfather a hug "I love you gramps." The old man wrapped his shaky arms around his granddaugther "I love you too. You best be off." Her gramps smiled a fake smile he was trying to hide his sadness, with a smile of happiness and pride in his granddaughter. He understood her she was trying to save the world and that meant some personal sacrifices, like losing her family. Koga helped Kagome leave the cellar and when she tried to turn around he wouldn't let her, he knew this had to hurt but she couldn't give in and live here with her family. If anything he knew they could possibly prevent this war, and that meant not staying in this cellar with her family. Rin and Sesshomaru followed they hadn't said or done much in this personal thing that Kagome was going through, seeing as they didn't have any business butting in. Sesshomaru was the last to leave the cellar and he shut the secret door and joined up with the rest of the group at the stairs that led down the hill Kagome's family's shrine sat on. He noticed the huge gaps and walked over to his Mate "Rin." She looked up at him and understood he was going to carry her down, to be truthful she didn't really mind. The less walking she had to do the better. She didn't want to admit it, but her feet were killing her. His strong arms scooped her up bridal style and she smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek as payment and to say thank you, he acknowledged the action with a simple "Hn." Kagome walked down the stairs, she had walked down a million times before. She stopped when there was a huge gap in the stairs and rubble was all that remained from the beautiful stone stairs that her grandfather swept everyday. A flash of what her grandfather once looked like flashed in her head, it was then followed by the horrifing image of him now. This war had changed everything and caused her family great pain. Naraku…

Naraku had been the result Kami rewarded her and changed her into a demon. And by the sounds of it he was responsible for Souta's disappearance as well. Taking a deep breath she jumped the gap where the stairs were no longer there, she landed perfectly on the next available stair and shook her head, 'I can't focus if I keep thinking this way. I came here to help Shiori and that's what I'm going to do.' Kagome looked to her right and saw her Mate with a smile of hope that she was alright, she smiled back reassuring him that she was. With that the two wolves proceeded down the stairs with Sesshomaru not fair behind. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Kagome and Koga waited for only a second or two Sesshomaru had joined them at the bottom of the stairs. Kagome and Koga were relying mostly on Sesshomaru and Rin for their high sense of smell, no one in the group wanted to cross paths with any of the mortals or demons who were currently at war with one another. That would put them in danger, danger that didn't need to be taken lightly. Rin looked at the strange buildings and abandoned cars then spoke "Kagome what are those and why do are your buildings so tall?" A soft smile formed on Kagome's face when she saw Rin walking beside her "Oh well we have lots of people, and so we have tall buildings to fit them all in. And those things there are cars, they are like metal wagons without horses." Sesshomaru listened in as well as Koga both were curious, however neither male wished to ask. The group proceeded quietly with everyone on alert, wanting to make sure they weren't noticed by anyone.

Sesshomaru casually threw his head in the air smelling for any humans or demon that maybe in the area fighting. The overwhelming scent of blood, gunpowder, smoke and many others have basically made Koga and Kagome unable to detect any smells, same with his Mate Rin. He was their only member that could sniff out any potential enemies and was the one who was solely keeping them unnoticed. His eyes narrowed at the scent he found lingering in the air he stopped in his tracks, noticing their scenter stopped the other three in the group copied him and paused as well. They waited for his reason to stop in a warzone and he turned his gaze to them and informed them his reason for stopping "They are coming from the south we must go north." Kagome nodded and turned east to walk down an alleyway "The best thing to do is to go through the alleyways and work our way up north. It will make it hard for anyone to follow us and odds are no one will be using the alleyways, they will probably be using the maid roads instead." Koga smirked at his Mate's brilliant idea of going north through these so called 'Alleys,' Sesshomaru followed behind her giving his silent approval and Rin walked beside her Mate not rejecting her friend's idea of her Mate's silent seal of approval.

With that the group were dodging in and out of numerous alleyways and were successfully avoiding both big and small groups of soldiers from the human's army and a few soldiers from the demon army that were traveling on the main road. Their destination of a local hospital that Kagome spoke of was becoming closer and closer to them, they were now only about four blocks away. However it seemed that they had company, smoke rolled into the alleyway in unnaturally thick clouds. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and his lips smashed together in a firm line as he had one arm around his Mate's waist so not to loose her in the smoke and another gripping his sword ready to do battle.

The Kagome as leader voiced a command, Sesshomaru was milliseconds from saying "Get in the middle Rin, we will protect you!" Sesshomaru quickly moved Rin from beside him to the middle and stood in front of her ready to attack anything that moves, Koga and Kagome were behind her and beside her making a protective triangle. Soon as she moved beside Rin and completed the protect triangle, she began coughing roughly and her eyes began to water "What is this?"

Sesshomaru voiced a sentence that made them instantly sense to everyone "Poison gas, it dulls the senses to an average mortals. Also hurts to breath it in." Instantly after hearing it Rin brought her tail to her face and wrapped it around her head like a scarf, she made sure to wrap it around her nose as well to block out the gas as best as she could. Sesshomaru noticed what his Mate did and repeated the process to himself with his own tail, at the moment he could care less about looking uncool. He cared more about his ability to protect her instead. Rin moved her hand and lightly touched his shoulder to get any ounce of attention he had to spare, "Sessh...I wanna go." He could tell instantly she was afraid, no more like terrified.

"Hn. In a second."

"Sessh-"

"Rin, it shall be fine."

Trusting her Mate's reasoning she stood in the middle of the protect triangle her Mate and friend created for her and waited for what would happen next. Most of the gas cleared to where they could see outside of the cloud of gas that had surrounded them earlier. Kagome's eyes widened in shock at the sight before her a huge tank, she realized that she was the only one in the group that knew what a tank was and what it could do "Run!" Out of nowhere the tank was shooting a artillery rounds at them disbanding the small group, Rin felt an arm go around her waist and suddenly her feet weren't on the ground anymore. Rin looked around to see where Koga and Kagome were only to see the ground they were standing on seconds ago exploded and it's stone and dirt scattered in all directions. Sesshomaru sat Rin down in a place he thought was safe in the alley, behind a few big pieces of rubble she could hide behind. He knew he had to make sure Kagome was safe if she wasn't they would never return home, they needed her blood and her spell to return, casting a glance behind him he ordered his Mate "Stay here, and don't die." He ran to the end of the alley way and engaged a few soldiers that were demon, he made quick were of a few but a few others proved more challenging. Kagome and Koga were busy fighting the soldiers alongside with Sesshomaru, Rin after all was safe, the alley ended behind her meaning no one would be able to sneak up on her, as long as they didn't let anyone pass them no one would reach her.

Rin watched her friends from her safe hiding place with worry on her face whatever that big metal thing was it shot explosives and seemed very dangerous. She watched as Kagome was fighting a demon who was coming out of the big metal giant then felt her blood run cold.

A scream from behind drew everyone's attention to Rin who was crouching and holding her stomach as a the wall behind her disappeared as if it hadn't ever even been there. Sesshomaru scolded himself 'A wall barrier demon,' his eyes widened as he saw what Kagome called a car charging right for his Mate, it was at alarming speed almost as fast as him he mentally though. Little did he or Kagome know the men who had the tank tricked them into thinking they had a dead end to rely on, only to have the wall demon to move leaving them open for an attack from behind. The tank shot another of its explosives, Sesshomaru quickly spun to used his acidic whip and cut it in half. He turned back around to race to his Mate only to see man stood between his Mate and the car charging right at her, the man raised his sword and charged toward the car. His blade magically slicing the car in half stopping it's approach to Rin. The man looked at the car he split in two and noticed there had been a brick on the gas petal and tnt filling both front and back seats of the car.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome and Koga scream they destroyed the tank with pride in their victory, hearing that he didn't have to worry about the tank harming his Mate. The Lord of the West pushed off the ground and quickly raced and appeared in between his Mate and the man who saved her, sure he had saved her from the car. However Sesshomaru still saw little reason to trust the man, he could have saved Rin just to take the pleasure of killing her for himself. Koga and Kagome just seemed to be caught up with the current situation as they noticed the man, both were surprised and raced to Rin as well.

The man who had saved Rin had shimmering snow white hair dipping to his shoulders, he wore a black outfit Sesshomaru had not seen before. He wore black a dark grey long sleeve shirt and pants with protective black armor all over his body, on his hip was a gun holster with a shiny pistol nestled within it. On his back was an M-16 and in his hand was a black sword on his left hip he had two other swords. The man had dirt lightly coating his face he had black war paint under his eyes and his eyes were a blazing gold. His voice was even and relaxed as he spoke to the Lord of the West before "I see that Akari and Eiichi aren't born yet."

The man in front of Sesshomaru wore a light smirk on his face, when he saw the interest on demon before him's face. The Lord of the West before him starred as if trying to figure out what who he was and if he was a threat, and without any emotion bluntly demanded "Your name."


	39. Eiichi and Akari

Rin stared at the man and her Mate, the man looked at the demon Lord wearing feudal era clothing and his smirk grew. His golden hues shifted to Rin and then back to the demon Lord, his voice was tired and amused "My name is Sesshomaru." Rin, Koga and Sesshomaru looked at this man who claimed to be him. Kagome stared and her violet eyes widened as her hands flew to cup her mouth, before the Sesshomaru she knew could do anything, she interrupted "You are Sesshomaru from this era." The man covered in modern day military armor with a pistol at his hip, an assault rifle on his back with three swords on his other hip nodded "Correct." The man looks down at his wrist pushing his black long sleeve up a few inches to reveal a pure silver wrist watch, he quickly looked up at the group and smirked at his younger self "Come with me."

Sesshomaru looked at his modern era self and felt unease 'Is this truly me?' Sesshomaru thought about this new man who claims to be him from this future "Where?" The Sesshomaru in black smirked and shook his head "Can't believe you don't trust me, I am you afterall." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the short haired man in black and spoke in a monotone promising death if he is lying "We shall see."

Rin interrupted the two males who were the only ones speaking since Kagome and Koga were just as surprised and speechless as she was "Sesshomaru?" Both males turned and looked at their Mate which made her blush she couldn't deny that having two Sesshomaru's wasn't nerve racking but also both males who looked like angels staring at her made her knees want to buckle. Her Sesshomaru looked at her with a serious face while the future Sesshomaru gave her a smirk and spoke with emotion, worry "We should regroup with Kagome and Koga, Rin will soon go into labor if I remember correctly."

Fear covered Rin's face when she felt wet and looked down at her feet only to see a puddle and looked up to see her Mate who wore heavenly white in front of her, in one swift motion he picked her up and turned to his future self dressed in black "Hn."

Sesshomaru's nose could not deny that the man who wore strange black armor in front of him was indeed him from this era. The poison gas that had dulled his senses no longer was affecting him his ability to use his nose to it's full demon capacity was back, but by all the smells in the air he silently wished they were dulled to that of a mortal's again. Suddenly a woman with a light grey skin tight suit with dark grey armor on her entire outfit, she had two pistols strapped to her thighs, a belt around her waist full vials of both medical herbs and poisons liquids and gases to fight with. She has a strap going from her left shoulder down to her right hip, on the strap there were small throwing stars and throwing knives. She wore knee high black boots that are made for combat, her hair was up in a tight bun with two silver spikes holding it together. Her face had some dust and dirt on it, her eyes had black paint over them like a mask and she lastly had a red scrap of cloth tied around her forehead, keeping her hair back and sweat from running down her face.

The woman glared at Sesshomaru who wore black "Hey Sessh!" He looked at her with a smirk and then motioned with his head to look behind him, she did peering around him and was shocked to see what she saw. A group of four demons a smile grew on her face "Wow. So the day finally came, well it's nice to see you all again. Oh Rin we need to get you to the hospital."

Kagome stared at the woman in disbelief this woman looked like a strong warrior, she has always thought of Sango as the toughest and most dangerous woman she ever knew. But this woman looked tougher than Sango a smile grew on her face this woman looked so cool like a superhero in a movie, the woman smiled at Kagome and waved to her new fan "Hi Kagome, I'm Kagome."

Koga stared in awe this was his Mate? He couldn't believe it "You're Kagome?" He looked at his Kagome to compare the two, and the look on her face was astonishment and pride as she looked at her future self "Wow. I look so badass!" The older Kagome smiled at her younger version before letting out a giggle pass her lips "You're so sweet. Yes, Koga I am. But I go by Kags here." A man suddenly appeared behind Kags and his arms encircled her as a familiar voice traveled to her ear "You always look beautiful." Kagome stared at the man whispering into her future self's ear, the man wore a dark brown suit and black armor matching the modern soldier Sesshomaru.

The man wore a dark brown Tee shirt had armor covering his chest and black gloves covering his hands. He wore black pants that went all the way down to his ankles, they had many pockets for whatever he hid in them. He wore black combat boots that had a knife poking out of the tip, noticing the younger Kagome looking at it. Quickly he hit the heel of his boot on the ground and just like that the blade disappeared. On his back was a rocket launcher and a black bag no doubt full of ammo and other useful things. On his right hip was a pistol similar to Kags on both of her thighs. On his left shoulder there was a thick strap connected to a shiny black sniper rifle on his left him he had a black combat knife in it's sheath. The man had a sideways smile his right cheek carrying his smile, his face was tan and over his right eye he wore a black eye patch it seemed to be metal and in place by metal bolts. Kagome winced thinking how painful that must have been, she couldn't help but notice his black hair was cut relatively short only about two inches long. He had a scar under his eyepatch stretched to his forehead and down to his cheek, on his forehead he wore a bandana that was two materials braided, black and brown fur. Lastly on his arms and neck he had tattoos, all of which were wolves and names.

Kagome felt a click go off in her head "Koga?" The man before gave her a thumbs up and her face heated up with a blush, she couldn't believe this guy who looked so serious and dangerous was her cocky, stubborn and jealous Mate, Koga. Koga looked at his future self in awe he narrowed his royal blue eyes at the futuristic him "Hey what the hell happened to my eye?! And my hair! What are those things on my arms and neck?!" A chuckled was what he got from his older self "God I can't believe I was this stupid." Koga glared at his older self and pointed a finger "Don't laugh I'll kick your ass." Kags looked at her Mate with an amused look "K.O, don't tease Koga. You know how you were back then."

Koga and Kagome tilted their heads at the same time at Kags sentence "K.O?" Older Koga chuckled and nodded hooking his arm around his Mate's shoulders "Yeah, K.O is my code name. It's for Knock Out, every enemy in my sights takes a long dirt nap. Besides I'm a K.O in bed too, right Kags."

Rin and the young wolf couple blushed at hearing what K.O said. Kags giggled and nodded "Yup, K.O… If you say anymore in front of our guests I'll make you K.O from my fist." He quickly removed his arm from her shoulders and held up his hands in surrender "Sorry, Kags." Rin unable to bear the small chit chat any longer looked at the two groups "I'm still in labor." Everyone looked at her, Sessh looked at his younger self "Sesshomaru, follow us." Kags nodded and smiled at her young friend "Rin don't worry, the hospital isn't far." It wasn't long before everyone was follow the safer route their older selves were leading them down to go to the hospital. Sesshomaru was leading with his younger self not far behind carrying his Mate, Kags was on the left of Sesshomaru and Kagome behind him. K.O was on Sesshomaru's right with Koga behind Sesshomaru making a safety circle for Rin. Koga looked at his younger self "Hey, you never answered my questions." K.O ran not breaking a sweat as he chuckled and nodded "Okay, buddy whada wanna know?"

"The fur on your head. My eye. Where my tail is. Then those things on your neck and arms."

"Well the fur on my head is the same as the brown fur you were, and the black fur that Kagome wears. One day she braided it together and gave me it. Wearing fur in war really makes you stand out, wears you down and makes you hot. So we got rid of our pelts and this is the only fur that we kept is in my head band."

Koga's eyes opened more with slight surprise and nodded as he ran keeping up with the group. He checked around making sure no danger was around as he asked his older self the next question "What happen to my eye?" K.O chuckled and nodded before he too checked around for any danger before answering is curious younger self "Lost it in the battle of Nagoya. Rough fight that was lost some good men there." Kags heard her Mate and felt pain stab her heart thinking about the battle of Nagoya, taking a deep breath she let the pain leave as she focused on the energies around her. After noticing no hostile energies close to them she looked at the hospital in the distance it was only a few blocks now. Koga looked at K.O asking the next question "Okay so where is my tail?" Hearing this Rin looked at her Mate while he was carrying her she was using his tail as her pillow rather than using her own, she looked at Sessh her Mate from this era and was shocked 'He has no tail?' K.O smirked noticing the surprised Lady of the West "Well I tuck my into my pants, Sesshomaru has done the same but he can shrink his so it's easier and less likely to be chopped off or caught on something. I cut my hair for the same reason I don't want anyone grabbing thinking they got me trapped in their hold, so I cut it."

Koga looked at the tattoos on his older self's arms and neck, there were drawings of wolves racing across his arms and a moon on his shoulder. That Koga only saw when his older self ran and the tee shirt moved just right, other things on his arms were names. The names he read were Ginta, Genuku, Ryuu, Eri, Tika, Kimi, were among many others. K.O looked at Koga from the corner of his remaining cyan hue "These names are those fallen in battle, I have my fallen pack member's names written in ink on my skin to honor and remember them." Kagome looked over at K.O her eyes locking onto his arms and saw the names that her Mate had first seen tears welled up in her eyes. Kimi her friend who was a wolf, Ryuu her guard and his cute little daughter Tika, Eri her other guard, Ginta who was close like another brother to her, Genuku the asshole who challenged her and made her a better Alpha by doing so. 'They were all dead?'

The rest of the run to the hospital was in silence, they came to the rear of an old run down hospital the siding of the building was crumbling parts of the hospital had huge chunks of rooms missing, no doubt from attacks from those who targeted it. Kags smiled a grim smile as her younger self looked in awe and horror at the hospital "I don't know if you recognize it but this is Red Cross Medical Center, where you and Souta were born." Kagome looked around and saw blood stains on the floor here and there and saw papers and flyers all over the dirt and rubble covered ground "Why target this place? Why not Tokai, Matsuzawa, or Tokyo university hospital." Sessh continued to lead the way going down a hall into the heart of the hospital the center being the strongest and safest place "They targeted all places that offered any medical help even small drug stores." They made it the the room that Sessh was leading them to it was one with a delivery table and a recovery table was not far from it as was two infant bassinets. Kagome looked and understood that this was a room where Rin would give birth she looked at Kags "Um is there a doctor?" Kags smiled with a curt nod she left the room and Kagome smiled telling Rin to get up on the delivery table and that is was safe.

After coaching Rin into wanting to get up onto the delivery table she turned back around and noticed it was a bit too high for Rin. She looked at both of the Sesshomarus and pointed a finger at them "You two help her up onto that!" She turned around and saw Kags wearing blue scrubs, a pair of white hospital gloves and a mask over her mouth and nose, lastly she had a blue scrub cap over her hair "I'm a doctor. K.O get me a tub of warm water, a biting towel, and towels or blankets for the babies-" In a flash K.O was gone. Rin looked at Kags in surprise "Babies?" Kags smiled and nodded then held up two fingers "Two." Kags looked at both Sesshomarus and glared at them "Hold her hand. I don't care if she is breaking either of your hands, just hold her's. This will have to be a natural birth and she will be in a lot of pain." Kags smiled when K.O returned and she looked at him "Now, Leave with Koga." K.O nodded and left promising his younger self that he would discuss how he lost some of his comrades. Kags told Kagome to get a cloth and white Rin's sweat from her forehead and to give her the biting towel, because if she made too much noise everyone would be in danger. In a snap Kags was lifting up Rin's skirt and was in between her legs "Okay, let's welcome these babies."

Rin felt her stomach contract and felt two comforting squeezes on both of her hands, before she squeezed back harder. It wasn't long before the contractions were becoming more and more painful, sweat was collecting on her forehead only to be quickly dabbed away by her friend Kagome. She looked up at her friend before biting hard onto the towel that was rolled up for her to bite on, you could head a pain filled moan being muffled by towel. After the contraction came and went she panted trying to catch her breath, her eyes darted to look at her Mate Sesshomaru. He gave her another reassuring squeeze on her hand and gave her a nod. She turned her head to the left to check the man who looked like her Mate, Sessh. He smiled and nodded also giving her a reassuring squeeze. Kags in between her legs smiled looking up at her friend "You are doing great."

Rin looked at the two of the men holding her hands and let out a whine followed by a panting breath, she had heard it hurt. But god this really hurt! She tried her best to try and think what kind a pain this was like, 'A sword stabbing you? No- AH Ah… Nope this hurts more.' She remembered some maids had told her it's best to try and occupy your mind elsewhere. However Rin didn't have that ability all she could focus on was the pain she was feeling.

She grunted as she pushed and heard her Mate say "Your doing well, Rin." Turning her head she looked over at him and smiled a tired smile up at him before her face was strained by pain again. His simple sentence made her happy in that sentence he had pride in his voice, love in his eyes, and the squeeze of his hand showed he felt guilt in causing her this pain. She smiled and nodded when she had a break from pushing "I'm okay," she said as she squeezed back "Nothing I can't handl- Ow ow ah, he he." She felt like he was more worried now she had tried to reassure him only to be cut off by pain, the love in his eyes turned to worry. She turned her head over to Sessh and smiled 'He is from the future and has seen my give birth. His face has no worry or pain just happiness it seems, so I'll be fine. If I something bad happened he would be reliving it and wouldn't be happy about it.' Turning back to her Mate she smiled "I'll be fine. Yes, it hurts but I'll be fine." Sessh smiled and nodded causing Rin and Sesshomaru to both look over at him "You are doing great, I remember-" "Kags cut him off "Rin. Stop talking and put in the biting cloth. You're going to start crowing." Sessh decided he was going to finish where he lost off "This is my most treasured memory of all-" Rin cut him off by a loud moan, she had put the biting cloth back into her mouth it seemed she wouldn't be talking anymore. Finding her strength she pushed when Kags demanded and heard praise from Kagome, Kags, Sessh and her beloved Sesshomaru. After about what seemed like an eternity of pain soon stopped as she heard a small cry, it was a beautiful and healthy cry. This cry made Rin pause and as a surprised smile grew on her face and tears streaked down her cheeks, 'My baby!' hearing the crying move away she propped herself up to look what was going on, only to see Kags over the tub of water washing the child. She then dried her off with Kagome helping, Kags then handed the child who now was swaddled in a blanket to Kagome "Give him to Sesshomaru."

Rin looked at Kags tired and confused, 'Why can't I hold my baby?' Suddenly pain struck her body again and before she knew it Kags was at her station between the Lady of the West's legs again "Rin. Push!" Her body acted on its own purging her body of whatever she was supposed to; confused on what was going on Rin pushed only to hear another cry it was quieter, but it was a cry. Rin laid on the bed tired and sweaty, Kagome helped by dabbing her forehead with a cloth. Kags smiled and left and Rin smiled hearing the water softly slosh in its tub, she then saw Kags where Sessh once stood "Would you like to hold your second baby?"

'Second?'

Rin smiled and nodded she looked at Sesshomaru holding a bundle in his arm and she smiled looking back at the child in her arms "Kags please tell me there is not another one." Kags giggled and shook her head with a smile on her face "You want more?" Shaking her head Rin wore a tired grin "Not for a while." Kagome nodded and looked at the new parents "Congratulations you are the proud parents of a handsome boy and a beautiful girl." Sesshomaru looked down at the bundle in his arms to see a pink little baby who had the silver hair that both of his parents had, he also shared their maroon stripes though he only had one on each cheek and they weren't smooth but were jagged like his late grandfather's. He yawned and balled his small hands into two tiny fists rubbing his eyes, he blinked little by little testing his eyes as he tried to open them. When they finally opened they revealed a stunning copper hue with a tint of red, Sesshomaru looked at his son's forehead to notice he had no crescent moon. But even without the proud mark of the moon he had an aura that was already so large you should fear it even for a newborn, more than any demon would normally have. Sesshomaru stared at his son curiously only to have his wondering thoughts being stopped by his Mate "S-Sesshomaru?"

Looking at his Mate who had fear in her voice he saw her reason for alarm the child she held, their daughter didn't have their white hair. Instead their daughter had beautiful light brown hair with a pair of little doggy ears similar to Inuyasha's, she opened her eyes with ease and bright gold eyes were revealed. Her bright pink skin had no markings anywhere other than the crescent moon she proudly wore on her forehead, but instead of a purple crescent moon like her parents she had a maroon crescent moon. Not only that her aura was not even that of a normal demon's, but that of a half demon.

Sessh stopped the new and worried parents by explaining everything "Do not worry, both children are healthy. Akari just gave half of her demonic abilities and aura to Eiichi, even five hundred years after my Rin gave birth I still don't understand how or why but Akari was kind."

"Akari?" Rin questioned, which made Sessh nodded and smiled a smile that showed pure happiness "Yes, my Rin and I named our daughter Akari, for brightness. We named our son Eiichi, for prosperous one." Hearing this Rin nodded thinking about the names and smiled up at her Mate, Sesshomaru "I love them. What do you think." She received a nod and the bundle from her Mate's arms, she looked at her both her child who she layed on her lap and tears came down her face as she smiled at the two bundles of joy that were her and Sesshomaru's most prized treasures of all time.

Rin looked over at Sessh it seems Kagome and Kags had left the room to go rest and clean up. She smiled looking at her Mate she felt happiness in her 'He hasn't changed much in five hundred years,' "Um Mate?" She saw how Sesshomaru looked at her and she smiled shaking her head "Sorry I meant Sessh, um Sessh, what happened to this world. I know that a demon attacked and caused coas but why couldn't you and our allies just easily defeat that demon."

"Mate… it's nice to hear that word again, I haven't heard it in so long." The old Sesshomaru was struck by alarm at his future self's words. Narrowing his golden hues to a threatening degree he ordered bluntly "Explain." Sessh understood what Kags always told him don't meddle with the past, but if he could prevent it from happening…

He would.

Sessh looked at his past self and his past Mate with a somber smile "My Mate Rin died only a few days after our Akari and Eiichi were born..."

Rin went pale and looked up at her Mate, Sesshomaru " I die. But you live?" Answering her question Sessh nods and a soft and sad smile grows on her lips as she looks up at her Mate and then down at her sleeping newborns "I committed Hogo Meito Jisatstu, Didn't I?" With a silent nod from Sessh she accepted to future "I would. If it meant my family lived then I would gladly ha-" Sesshomaru let out a loud growl and glared down at her "I Forbid it!" Surprised that he actually raised his voice Rin jumped and looked down at her children happy they were still asleep. She glared up at him "You would do the same and don't lie." Sessh looked at the two bicker and felt pain in his heart, they were creating a new future. He didn't remember fighting with his Rin days before her death. But now he did. 'They can change the future… However changing the future is danger. But if they follow this path the war will not end and my Mate will die.'

"You both can change fate. Change your futures and ensure that neither of you die and that this war ends." Rin smiled and nodded she told herself she would die to protect her family, but if she didn't have to then that would be great "How did I die then?"

"Naraku."

Kagome and Kags were in another room resting and drinking water to refuel themselves, hoping to snoop and find out things Kagome smiled "So Kags, how and when did this happen?" Kags narrowed her eyes and shook her head "We can't change the past or alter the future it must happen as it is destined to." Putting her hands into fists she glared at her older self "We can change it! We can prevent this, anyways even if we can't. Can we really make it any worse?" After much persuading from Kagome Kags finally gave in when she looked at her watch and saw that Sessh had sent her a message 'Tell them.' Trusting her long time ally and friend she looked up at her younger self and smiled a somber smile "Very well. Where to start?"

"How about the beginning?"

Kags internally scolded herself for having such a smart mouth when she was younger "Fine. Five hundred years ago we were in the same situation as you, Shiori had been harmed and we had a choice to go to the future or to stay in the feudal era and do what we could to defeat Naraku. We chose to stay in the feudal era and try to defeat Naraku. Rin gave birth a few days after going to help Miroku and Shiori, not long after that we left the children with wet nurses within the southern palace. Believing that Naraku would only come after us, Inuyasha, Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku and I went to track down Naraku. We were ambushed by Naraku and Rin, and Inuyasha both died. At the same time Naraku attacked the southern palace killing Shiori, Akari and Eiichi were safe but we didn't find them for nearly three months of searching. After that we all went into hiding and trying to find Naraku only to have never of found him. Giving up we went on with our lives. Koga and I started a family and Sesshomaru raised his children as he had with Rin."

Kagome looked at her future self and smiled with hope in her voice, "So we have already changed history due to us coming here?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to have changed much. My reality is still to become your reality in five hundred years," Kags informed her before continuing "Naraku had been quietly living in hiding waiting for a time to strike. He became a very successful man and many put faith and trust in him in the early two thousands, but he revealed the quiet world of demons who lived peacefully beside mortals. Mortals grew fearful and mistrust was everywhere. Soon small miscommunications turned into larger and deadly miscommunications. Demons attacked and killed mortals and mortals attacked and killed demons. What set everyone off into full scale war was was the attacked on a demon elementary school and a mortal elementary."

"They went after children?!"

Nodding with a grim look on her face "Yes, sadly my youngest who was nine went to demon elementary school that was attack. My daughter didn't make it. With outraged families who sought revenge the killings and attacks not only increased but became more cruel. Naraku had been the ones to attack making mortals and demons seek each other's extinction, he sat back and watched the war he created. He would attack here and there causing the mortals and demons hate for each other to rise and as sick and twisted as he is he just watched in amusement."

Kagome looked at herself and sighed "What did he do to Sango?"

"Well pretty much brainwashed her and kept her locked away, they had several children who he trained to command his forces. Choko the eldest daughter was the one who attacked the schools along with her two elder brothers Nori and Goru. The youngest daughter Sakura who is roughly two hundred years old and she let loose the vapor that spread all through Japan the vapor that contained the Night Shadow Virus."

"That's horrible what he did to Sango and brainwashing their children too. But what is Night Shadow Virus what's that?" It wasn't long before Kags explained "The Night Shadow Virus is a heart condition that causes internal bleeding within the heart and all major organs, it first was set off in Kyoto and then slowly spread to other cities. Hearing this news many mortals tried wearing masks but if you went out of your shelter then you were infected, children under thirteen were unaffected and through their blood a new vapor was created and released counteracting the Night Shadow Virus, before it was counteracted seventy percent of the mortal population was killed off by the Night Shadow Virus. Since children were resistant many orphans were the result and they often just run around trying to find any food and water they can before finding hiding places to stay in."

"Wow. So um what about Rin and Sesshomaru's children or do we have anymore?"

"Only one of my sons are still alive I had four children before the war and soon as the war began all my children but my youngest joined the ranks of the demon and mortal joined army. Sesshomaru and Rin's twins joined the war and are in the top ranks just under their father, Koga and I."

Kagome couldn't believe all this information she wondered about one other thing and decided to ask real quick "What about our friends from school?" Kags smiled and looked at her younger self "They joined our forces. Hojo is a doctor in our ranks, and Eri is a nurse. Ayami now manages a shelter for the orphans and children that is hidden deep in the subway tunnels, and her friends from the home ec class all help care for them. Yuka is actually a great great great granddaughter of Shippo and she joined the ranks and helps with battle plans, but those are only stories I've heard. I haven't seen them since high school actually..."

"Oh."

"Why not?"

"I feel responsible for the current war, if I had never gone into the well then none of this would have happened. But I guess my guilt just won't let me see them. I rather not talk about anymore." Kagome understood and decided not to push Kags anymore, Kags has seen everything she had loved be destroyed in this war and her guilt made since. Not wanting to reopen wounds she didn't speak about it anymore.

Rin looked at her Mate she was worried it how dangerous it would be from here on out. The sun had gone down and feeling rested enough she handed Akari to Sessh and Eiichi to Sesshomaru, confused both fathers took their child and help it as they watched their young Mate. Kagome and Kags smiled at Rin Kagome revealed what her and Kags were hiding behind their backs "We have a present."

They revealed a strap on carrier to strap and carry Rin and Sesshomaru's twins on the front of their mother's chest. Kagome having seen these many times smiled and walked over to help Rin put it on and strap it on over her chest correctly. After it was securely fastened Kags and Kagome each took a newborn for Rin's Mates and secured the child in one of the sides of the carrier. After the babies were securely fastened to their mother Kags smiled and looked over at the door where both K.O and Koga were "Kagome has told me what you guys need for Shiori and I'm sure we can find some supplies, but then it would be best if you would all leave." Nodding Kagome knew that Kags was right no matter how much she wanted to stay here and help she was needed in the past more "I understand. So… where are the supplies?" Kags looked at her younger self and smiled then looked at everyone else "I forgot we don't have what we need for Shiori here we actually moved the supplies last week to a place no one would think of. The city library."

Sesshomaru down looked at his Mate who was standing beside him he saw his children safely strapped to her chest and felt as if now he had the richest treasure in the world all to himself. A small yawn that was almost mute made it's way to his ears he looked at the children to see which of his pups had yawned. He saw his daughter's ears twitch slightly and saw his son with his mouth still a little open, pride and happiness filled his heart as well as pain at the thought thought of losing his family. His older self had said that Rin would die in a few days. He would not lose his Mate. He would not let his pups grow up motherless. He quickly swooped her into his arms and held her bridal style close to his chest, Kags took this as a sign 'Lead the way.'

It wasn't long before Sessh was leading his younger self and his younger Mate. Kagome was on the left of the Western couple and Kags on the right with both K.O and Koga in the back, they once again formed a protective circle around the new parents and their children.

Rin felt her friends kindness and loyalty as they formed a protective circle around her and her family, Rin knew she would protect them in a heartbeat if they were in her place or in danger. Kags had replaced Sessh as the leader of the group, she ran down a alleyway with Sess close behind and K.O checking around the area they just left. The former Lady of the East who traded in her title to be a General of the united army of demons, half demons and mortals.

Kags looked from around a corner checking to see if there was anyone in that alley and there was no one then there was a huge cloud of smoke in the North and South about two miles away. It seems the attacks were all in the North and South, no doubt their former attackers trying to find them. Kags gave a hand motion and both Sessh and K.O understood, they quickly told the younger versions of them what Kags had meant "We go East." Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin and Koga all followed the older three demons going East. Just another blocks of the same repeating the same routine of checking infront and behind them, about three blocks later they came across a large building.

The building had large front doors which were blocked with debris from the higher floors had fallen and blocked much of the front door. The building had lots of glass broken from many broken windows, Kags lead the group to a large broken window. She told the group this would be their entry and to watch out for glass, Kagome felt her heart sink at the sight of the city of the library. She remembered how she had loved this place and now to see it like this, destroyed, broken, in ruins… it was hard. A soft smile appeared on both Kags and Kagome's lips at the memory of her time at the library.

She had trouble of staying on top of assignments and with tests in all her classes. She would have fell behind and failed within a month of her traveling between eras if it hadn't been for her friends and her younger brother. Her friends would tell him what tests or assignments were coming up and he would tell her, she would try and study the best she could. If or when she needed help her friends would give her notes or take her to the library to tutor and help her. She remember that her friends were always faithful they would come to the library just as the sun had broke in the East horizon and they would stay and help her until it set in the West horizon. Kags looked around the open room and slowly lifted her head up and inhaled deeply her nose tried to detect any dangers in the air, like poison or the presence of an enemy. She notice everyone except Rin and the pups had done this all coming up with the same thing, nothing. There was no scent to fear or be wariy of.

Kags took control of the situation and pointed ahead "K.O you go and see if you can find any books on Naraku or anything on legends of demons." He looked at her and even without understanding why he was being given this task he trusted her and that she knew best. He smiled and departed with his two fingers straight out and winking, giving her a sort of playful solute "Later," he sped off looking for the row of books he was ordered to look at.

Sesshomaru waited for Kags next command, he wondered to himself if he would do as she said. He thought about it and told himself 'If it's within reason.' Kags looked at the young parents and smiled with a soft smile and spoke calmly keeping in mind of the babies that were sleeping "Rin, Sesshomaru you both need to find maps they would be in the left corner of the second floor. Try to find a map of your time period, your time period is written as fifteen ten and grab any others you think you might have use for." Sesshomaru turned with his Mate still in his arms to the stars of the second story, not wanting to jump from the first story to the second and wake his tired pups. He glanced down at Rin who was struggling to stay awake he could tell she was tired, right before they had left she had fed their children.

Koga was and Sessh were ordered to stay on guard and patrol around the area, so they patrolled the block of the library keeping an eye out for anyone coming near the library. Kagome and Kags went over to the business office of the library and Kags explained they hid the medical supplies in the drawers and closet and cabinets. If the enemy was looking for the majority of the medical supplies they would look at a medical building, not a library. That's why it was a perfect plan.

Kagome smiled Kags had filled a children's book check out bag to hold about forty IV fluid bags, and used another back for rubbing alcohol, needles and IV tubes. Kagome asked if she could help but she knew herself to well, Kag's smiled and shook her head "No, I got it. I'm strong." Sighing at her own stubbornness Kagome left Kags and went to the area where she used to study with her friends, she looked at the table where she used to sit and saw all the dirt and rubble on it. A frown grew on her face as she stood there reminiscing on the old times. She was soon lost in her thoughts, she wasn't sure how much time she wasted. But it would be dangerous to just stand here without anyone knowing where she was, she was in the far left of the library a place that was nearly completely caved in. All of a sudden something came out of the darkness knocking her to the ground and causing her to scream "Koga!" Kagome knew he would hear her and come to her aid not matter how far he was away he had proved that in the past. K.O and Koga were the first two to appear both stared when they saw a fox demon on Kagome, her hands around Kagome's throat choking her. In a split second both found their inner demons flaring their blue eyes turned red and icy blue, his fangs grew and he snarled letting the fox know of his presence.

Koga leaped forward and grabbed the creature by it's long furry red tail tipped with white, he quickly flung the creature into table breaking it in half. The demoness hissed in pain and tried to pick herself up from the now broken table, but with K.O growling at her and staring her down she knew she wouldn't win. Three wolf demons against her alone fox, it wouldn't work. Koga's extended his hand to his Mate his temper cooling some as he was more worried about his Mate and less about the fox.

"Kagome, you okay?" She cringed as she softly rubbed her throat and glared at the fox demoness, she took Koga's offered hand. Kagome smiled as he helped her to her feet she then glared an accusing glare at the fox girl, sarcasm and hostility was laced in her normal tone of voice "Yea. I'm fine, she only tried to kill me. But, so many people have tried and failed she is just one of many."

Koga let a chuckle escape his lips and the fox sat up earned a growl from K.O. She huffed and then turned her emerald eyes to stare at Kagome, the fox had short red hair to her shoulders, beautiful brown eyes and a tint of peach on her skin as her eyes grew full of tears "K-Kagome? Is… Is it really you?"

This caused Kagome to stare at the fox who nearly killed her 'She knows me?' Pain appeared on the fox's face when Kagome just stared confused at her attacker. Ignoring growls from both K.O and Koga, the fox smiled with tears running down the sides of her face as she pulled from her pocket a dull dirty and ripped yellow ribbon…

AN- This was the LAST CHAPTER! I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS AND WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL "NEW BLOOD."


End file.
